Divine Providence
by Ayah Papaya
Summary: From the moment he laid eyes on her, he knew she was no ordinary human. The last of her kind had disappeared over 90 years ago. Can Edward help Bella reconnect with her past, and overthrow the Volturi? Can they restore order to the vampire world?
1. The Prophecy

******All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, or their respective owners. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

* * *

_**This rewrite is dated 08/25/2011**_

(A/N): This is the new and improved intro for "Divine Providence". For my returning readers, the story line is exactly the same (there's no reason to reread it, unless you wanted to)-I've just thrown in some extra emotions, and a few more descriptive paragraphs for kicks.

_Reviews mean the world to me-even if it's just one or two words! Take a moment to say thank you. There are perks to being one of my regulars._

_And now, on with the show!_

* * *

**France- 1673**

"The Prophecy is upon us." A feminine voice crooned in her native French tongue. Each syllable rolled off of her silken tongue with practiced ease, and was caressed by the smooth skin of her lips. Though small in tenor, the gravity of her statement thundered throughout the crowded stone halls. Echoes filtered through the cavernous, vaulted ceilings, and seemed to carry to even the lowliest of Her minions. They watched Her, each enraptured by Her delicate, childlike features.

Her eyes were a milky white, ridged with swirling, bright blue irises. Unlike the fixed crimson of Her subjects; Hers held an always changing, living quality to them. As her gaze shifted, so did the tide swirling in her rich, liquid gaze. Bluer than even the purest icebergs, they were the eyes of the wildly popular French Autocracy. The already silent group grew still as stone, huddling closer to the throne, awaiting the Seer's advice.

"The Seer; She sees the way!" "Light may yet return to our people." "Perhaps all is not lost." "The Romanians shall fall, at last!" The whispers in the room slowly died down, as the young brunette, immortal before sixteen, shifted in Her gilded throne.

Her icy gaze filtered over the room's occupants. The ruby eyes of her subjects twinkled anxiously in the unnecessary torchlight, as they awaited the latest of her long anticipated visions. Many wore only the finest silks, in the most updated fashions of French Nobility. Most, however, were dressed in little more than rags, stripped from their latest kills. Clothes were an unnecessary luxury in which the majority felt little need to indulge. Whether clothes were worn, or not, did not change the nature of a single creature in the throne room.

Were human eyes to ever rest upon that room, at that time, they would seem to be little more than a gathering of paupers, begging on the heels of royalty The current pestilence had spread like wildfire through Europe, and the death tolls were rising by the day. Stacks upon stacks of rotting corpses lay all throughout France, and the stench, as well as terrible overall health had made traditional hunting an unpleasant experience.

There were many, from other communities both near and far, with ideas on how to continue to feed, without the awful inconvenience of the Great Plague. Many were ignored, should the creature lack the military backing, or the mental acuity to see their plan through, to the end. Other ideas, like that of the long reigning Romanians, were openly feared. While not unnecessarily cruel, the Romanians cared little for any one thing, other than the continual survival of the Romanian vampire community.

A tiny, bejeweled finger tapped Her lips in a movement that could only be labeled as pensive. Her willowy frame became perfectly still; her eyes vacant. The ever shifting, glowing orbs slowly drifted closed, denying Her Court the privilege to read Her emotions. Much of what flashed before her closed eyelids, would have to be kept to Herself. Great change was coming, and Her discretion was the key to the continuance of the species. If word of the secret Prophecy spread, not a soul would survive. Vampires would be extinct, save three. The same trio that stood before Her this very moment would inadvertently cause the destruction of what had once been a power series of empires.

Her hands reached up to cover Her face, such was Her concentration. The constant stream of dialogue and images was nothing for Her highly skilled Vampiric mind; She sorted out the next four hundred years with ease. What She saw surprised Her, and Her eyes burst open. The electric blue slowly morphed into a blood filled red—two molten, blood blistering, orbs residing within a bloodless creature. This shift in Her eye color was very rare indeed. It was a reaction to unpardonable anger; Her Lord would betray Her.

"Marie, what do you see?" His query burst Her concentration, and She slowly pivoted to face him. He stood next to Her throne, hands clasped in front of his chest. She could feel his nervousness rolling off of him in waves, and this secretly pleased Her. She only pretended to be his lover as a matter of convenience, and not an affair of the heart. If her heart had ever secretly desired him, the visions She now saw before Her would have ended all ties to him.

Her blue eyes had haunted him enough, since Her change, not even a century before. On the rare chance that they shifted into their bloodied state, he knew he must be wary. To anger her in this state meant certain, sudden death. Before She came to be, he had held court in the most powerful kingdom of the Immortal Lands. Her creation had changed everything, and as much as it worried him to admit it, he feared Her. He could not read all of Her thoughts; She could control, and edit the thoughts that he saw. His guard would also be little protection against her highly skilled coven. A shiver passed through his three thousand year old corpse.

He'd created Her. He'd _loved_ Her, this tiny monster before him. Every stolen moment he could have with Her, he'd showered Her with lavish gifts, affections, and words of praise. Their courtship had been something closely followed by World Rulers, and subjects alike. A marriage uniting the two most successful vampire communities would likely spell doom for the rest. He had spent the last eighty years trying to merge their lands through a marriage of convenience; a marriage of acquisition. She simply would not submit. The Great Lady refused to concede.

Her platinum crest hugged the hollow of her throat as she stared deeply at the raven haired man kneeling before her. His crimson expression was nervous. Anxious. He prostrated himself before Her, on one knee, and held both his hands towards Her. The very thought of placing any of Her appendages near him sickened Her, and She bristled. Her expression remained neutral, though she wanted to do little except destroy him, and everything he had ever held dear. Rather than merging their kingdoms in peace, she wanted to see him stripped from power, and reduced to ash.

"My Lady?" He called, smiling weakly as he took her two hands in his. What she allowed him to see frightened him. The Underworlds, all of them, left abandoned and destroyed. Obviously ravaged by war, these once thriving communities were little more than pulverized stone, covered in a thick layer of vampiric ash.

"I see the fall of our kind, dearest Aro." Her voice was hollow, as if it were coming from another part of the vast throne room. Her expression was devoid of all emotion, and he clutched her hand tighter, to ferret out more of Her thoughts. He saw nothing that She didn't want him to see, and that moment became the most terrifying moment of his un-life. "There is but one to bring balance to our people, and she is not yet born in this life."

"How can you be sure, Marie? Can a single _woman_ truly bring balance to our race? When will she come to defeat the Romanians?"

Her waxen eyes looked to the horizon. Her voice was vacant; not her own. "She shall be 'bone of my bones; flesh of my flesh'. I shall bear her into existence when I find the one with the flaxen eyes."

"You can never be a breeding woman, Marie. This is blasphemy of the blackest kind." The mahogany haired maiden arose from her throne, and the entire room rose with her. Power of this kind, in one so tiny, was unheard of in such times. She lifted a single bejeweled finger in the direction of the offending voice. "Dare you challenge me, in my own estate, Caius della Volturi?" Her usually sweet voice thundered with authority, and the high, vaulted ceilings rumbled around them.

"At a word, I do not, Great Lady." He bowed apologetically, his ruby eyes darted nervously in Aro's direction. Aro had been the only man ever able to curb her temper. The fact that his presence only seemed to incense her temper further, frightened them both. Their eyes turned towards her, in the darkness, and watched as the blood rippled and swirled through her dark red orbs. She was very angry indeed.

Aro, the Raven Haired Ancient, bowed before her. "We three are but servants in your home, My Lady. Surely you understand my brother meant you no disrespect."

"Friend Aro, if it please you, I shall take leave." Her tiny frame floated down the stairs of her sapphire blue carpeted throne, and the crowds parted like the Red Sea. Her silken slippers made no sound as they trounced down the cobblestoned corridors. Lord Aro followed, not two steps behind. He reached Her at the castle's entrance, and his hand firmly grasped her shoulder. She stiffened instantly under his touch. Just behind her was a large banner of the Chevaloier crest, which seemed to remind Aro of his place. The Ancient would have given anything for this to have happened within Volturi territories. She was far too well beloved to try to harm her in her own realm. Things might have played out much differently, had she been the visiting ruler.

"Do not be gone from me long, Mistress Chevalier." Aro stated nervously, trying to keep his voice authoritative. He wrung his hands, and tried to beseech her with his eyes. "I am wrought with loneliness whilst thou art not beside me." He noticed the lightening of her eyes; they were returning to their natural state. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"I'll be but a few hours, Lord Volturi; my thirst ails me." Her ice blue eyes began to glow, once more, as she dashed into the night air.

She picked up her many skirts and rushed to his last known hiding place. He was the quintessential loner; preferring to spend his free time away from all those like him. Often he took to the University in the evening—his nose always inside the most current medical journals. Standing in the center of the Great Stone Square, She raised her hands in front of Her, as if harnessing some internal power, and took a deep breath. Feeling a pull in Her gut, She tore off towards the pitch black, stone forest.

She only knew that She must find him; he was the key to everything. Her tiny feet flew expertly over each rocky plane that made up the only forests that could survive below ground, so far away from clean air. So far away from the warm caresses of the sun. Theirs was a world of absolute darkness; of necessary solitude. Halting, she raised her hands to touch her temples. The one whom she sought was close by; the venom pooled in her eyes.

"Pastor Carlisle." her voice was scant above a whisper, but if he were close by, he would hear. "Pastor Carlilse. I am friend, not foe." She could sense him; the familiar burning in her eyes betrayed his nearness. "I know you are near; my senses are more keen than even your own, young Pastor."

Silently, dropping from the branches of a great stone oak, he stood before Her. She eyed him silently, searching him for any sign of treachery. She felt relief, as She looked into in his eyes; his honeyed gaze a beacon that he was truly whom she sought. He wore a simple waistcoat, and breeches; nothing fancy or ostentatious. His boots were well-worn, but sturdy, and made of inexpensive brown calf leather. His hair was long, and blond; tied back by a simple black ribbon. It curled slightly at the tips, as it innocently brushed his shoulders. She smiled at the Englishman's lack of long, powdered wig, which had become such high fashion, when Charles II was returned to the throne.

He regarded Her regal gown, the finest brocade, in the deepest shade of eggplant. The bodice was very fitted, and revealed a trim, well corseted waist. Her sleeves were long, and gathered in a series of ribboned ties, all the way to Her finely laced shoulders. The stomacher dipped to the tops of Her thighs, where the deep purple of the fabric gave way to a smooth, shiny, silver satin. The contrast in materials was startling, and yet so very beautiful. A finely wound tasseled rope hung from her waist, accenting the satin material of her dress. The length of it, even when fully tied, nearly reached the satin of her low heeled slippers.

He was taken aback by Her silken mahogany tresses, held back in nothing more than a snood, with pearl fasteners. Something inside of him stirred, and unbeknownst to him, he stepped closer to her. Only inches separated them, and he began to focus more on the finer details of Her decolletage. Her skin was unblemished, creamy, and perfect. It would not shimmer, in the complete absence of light, but as a man of the cloth, he knew well that he was having a religious experience. Her bosom was ample, and perfectly formed; well accented by the low, square cut of her bodice. Nestled at the hollow of her throat lie a large platinum filigree fleur de lis, the crest of the Chevalier Coven. His eyes flitted back towards her face, and saw an identical mark burned across her forehead.

The mark, Her only blemish, was a dead giveaway; he knew precisely who she was, and Carlisle was stunned. Never had he seen a creature of such innocent beauty; a child Vampire, to be sure. She opened her mouth, as if to speak, and he saw perfectly spaced, pearly white teeth.

"You must listen, well sir. What I must tell you; what I have hidden from Lord Aro, will save us all. Or destroy us, if you do not take heed."

His golden gaze shifted nervously, as if checking to see if they would be overheard. He extended his elbow, and she tucked her tiny hand within, "Walk with me, Great Lady."

Her icy blue pools radiated a calm warmth, instantly putting his fears at ease. He tilted his head towards Her, smiling appreciatively at Her beauty. He'd never, in all his years, seen such a beautiful creature. They fit together like corresponding pieces of some fantastic puzzle. "You have never made my acquaintance, young Pastor. Do you know me?"

"Only by your eyes, Lady." She laughed lightly, and it put her companion further at ease.

"I see my reputation proceeds me..." She said with a wicked sort of smile. "You are English." It was not a question; Aro had spoken of this being many times prior. He admired him for his lifestyle choices; unorthodox though they may be.

"You are betrothed to Lord Aro of the Voturi." He answered in lieu of a formal introduction. The merge of their two covens would extend Volturi control significantly. This child-ruler's coven presided over all immortals of underground France, and many of the surrounding provinces. Lord Aro considered himself a connoisseur of gifted beings, and Her coven was the most outstanding of them all.

"I wish not to share my kingdom, Young Pastor. Such dalliances are not set in stone; though Lord Aro may wish it so." Her ice blue eyes regarded him kindly; his lips twitched upwards in return. "You learn in my University, young Pastor. Do not fear me; I welcome your presence. We shall be close consorts, you and I." He stopped strolling and stared into Her unnatural eyes; even for a 'Creature of the Night', they were wrong.

This Child-Queen feasts on humans, and the telltale red irises are present only when she is alone. Her eyes turn the shade of the cleanest glaciers when others of their kind are near.

"What is it that you wish to tell me, Great Lady?" Her beaded slipper traced intricate patterns in the dusty ground as she mulled over how much to inform him. While she could shield her thoughts from Lord Aro della Volturi, Pastor Carlilse had not such gifts.

"It is easier for me to show you, Master Carlilse. Have yet you sired?"

"I have not, Lady."

"I will show you of whom you seek. He will bring great change into this world. You shall wait for him. Between your sire, and my heiress-they will save us all." She drew herself to her full, childlike height, and he bent down, to allow her to touch his cheek.

"Prepare yourself for my touch; it will likely disturb your countenance." She allowed her visions to flow through her fingertips, and felt the moment that he began to see.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is much shorter than my usual, but I wanted to give you just a little taste of what's to come. I plan on unraveling a lot of vampire history, while weaving in historical fiction, cultural anthropology, and a healthy dose of Edward. There will be a lot of action. God willing, we'll be on the run within the next few chapters.**

**This is definitely NOT canon. Character pairings will be, all characters in the books will play a part in my story. Totally AU, but if you stick with me, I promise you an EPIC tale of love, power, intrigue, history, royalty, and maybe a little LUST if you review.**

**I want your theories. I'm greedy. Give them to me. NOW!**

**A word of advice. Good reviews make good lemonade.**


	2. The Discovery

******All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, or their respective owners. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

* * *

_**This rewrite is dated 08/25/2011**_

* * *

**Ireland—Present day**

*~_In the beginning, there was chaos~*_

"Somebody move that spotlight over to the left a bit! Did anyone see Bella set up the cameras?"

"I need three more 50' extension cords over here, pronto!"

"Mara, tape off this spot, and have Tyler place plant mikes here, here, and I want the booms to be off the floor, and set over there, so they're out of the way while we set up!"

"Who the FUCK left this duffel bag out? I just tripped on the strap!"

It was_ my _bag, filled with DVR camera firewire cables, and I had a damn good laugh about it.

"Did anyone remember to take the new shirts out of the van?" "Where's the caterer? Did they show up with the food?" "Somebody get me an intern! I need those shirts handed out to cast members STAT!"

_Just another ordinary day. Mike makes everything so much worse than it needs to be; we've all done this before. _I thought to myself, as I placed our portable, nightvision digicams, throughout the castle that was to be our project for the next three nights.

"Where's that GOD DAMNED INTERN!" he bellowed into a huge beige megaphone, circa 1950. All the surrounding loud chatter was him. The rest of us, who were actually working, were conversing quietly amongst ourselves. He tripped on a wire, and bellowed, "Goddammit, Bella!" He'd just megaphoned for his last time. I finally just couldn't take it anymore! From my perch in the scaffolding, I zipped to his side and snatched the megaphone out of his hand. With a snap of my wrist, it flew neatly and silently across the room, landing unceremoniously in a trash heap. His blonde hair, blue eyed, All-American, baby face glared at me dangerously. As if he could cause me harm! Internally I was dying of laughter.

"Jesus Christ, Mike, is it _really_ so pressing to have t-shirts taken out of a van 5 _hours_ before we roll?" I was so tired of hearing him bitch, that I nipped it in the bud; or so I thought.

"Yes, _Bella, " _He said, his tone mocking, "as a matter of fact, it IS!" He threw a water bottle in my direction, and I deflected it with a flick of my wrist. I rolled my eyes, as I continued to unravel an orange extension cord. I ran a thick strip of tape over the cord, so that it would be more difficult, but not impossible (as Mike just proved), to trip over. It was my job to make sure our limited cameras were charged, in generally good condition, and placed to provide us with the most coverage. Just in case we caught something.

_This was only supposed to be a one summer deal_. I thought bitterly to myself as I climbed up a thirty foot scaffolding, holding the edge of a cord between my teeth, trying very hard not to kill myself. _The only thing that keeps me going are the free trips to Europe. _

Mike Newton and I used to be sort-of-close friends, both in high school, and even through college. His ego could apparently only take so many hits because his mood was directly related to how many times I shot down his advances. I was one of the better camera operators in the area, and I required much less maintenance than most. He paid my way to Europe, and I set up/took down his cameras. Generally, after the first night of setup, I was free to wander the area. In return, I asked for no other form of payment, or compensation. Thus he kept me.

My real job is only viable 10 months a year—I teach high school English Lit, honors level. I got my Masters two years ago, at the ripe age of 23. I occasionally kick around the idea of going back for a PhD, but something always manages to stop me; mainly my laziness. Adding a few letters in front of my name hardly seemed worth the price tag. What on Earth would I do with a PhD anyway? Lord knows I had no interest in teaching at a university level...

"Christ, Bella! Did you hear a word I was saying?" His beady blue eyes glared at me from the stone floor below. I 'accidentally' kicked a roll of tape off the scaffolding. Momentarily, it soared, until it fell upon his head with a satisfying 'crack'! Mike cursed and rubbed the sore spot with his hand, glaring at me with barely contained loathing. My last refusal had gone over very badly. I'd been less nice about it than usual, I must admit, but I hadn't quite expected the reaction that I got.

I leaned against the wall with a sigh and wiped sweat from underneath my black "PNW Paranormal CREW" baseball cap. The hat was the only thing I relished from my Mike Newton Escapades. Every year they were slightly different, but this year's was my favorite. My cap had the words "Swan-AV Tech" emblazoned on each side in bright, white block letters. The lettering would make a crew member easier to spot, and differentiate from a "spirit", should anyone be lucky enough, or high enough, to think that they saw one. Needless to say, I held little faith in all this "paranormal investigation" crap. I'd seen little in my years with Mike to make me change my mind, and I doubted that I ever would. I was a firm believer in the WYSIWYG theory. The world was what it was, and all this paranormal crap was just hype for the overstimulated.

Slowly I turned to acknowledge Mike's presence. I'd taken far too long, and he was like a bull about to be released from a pen. I could clearly hear him bitching, and my blood pressure skyrocketed as I contemplated jumping off the scaffolding and crushing him. Playing "Chicken" never sounded like so much fun. I ripped another piece of tape with my teeth, perhaps with a little too much zeal, and secured another extension cord high up on a stone wall

He was brandishing his destroyed megaphone in his left hand, flailing his arms in my direction. I could see his pink lips moving a mile a minute, but he was mumbling more than anything else. This time I couldn't hide my smile.

"Sorry, Mike, I can't hear Piss-Ants from this height." I called out loudly enough that he would hear. I thought I heard a low chuckle off to my left, but I figured it was probably Tyler, crawling around the rafters, setting up his beloved microphones. He could be a sneaky little sucker; like a ninja. Why everyone doesn't just carry around a pen mike is beyond me. Though that's probably why he wore the headphones, and I lined up the shots.

I climbed half way down the ladder, and leapt the rest of the way, landing squarely in a crouch. Unfortunately, the carpet beneath my feet was dusty, and my sudden footfall kicked up a good bit of dirt. When kicked in Mike's direction, it sent him reaching for his inhaler. He was gasping like a catfish out of water; I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

My sudden grace never ceased to surprise me; I had started life unsettlingly clumsy. It had actually been my claim to fame-anyone who knew me in middle school could tell you about my mishaps of _epic_ proportions. If anyone could trip over her own two feet on a sailboat, be thrown overboard, and land on the pier next to it, rolling into the water of the next boat slip, _without_ breaking anything (sober)—it was me. My dad, Charlie, never did let me live that one down. The pain was so bad, I was in Billy's old wheelchair for a week, so he didn't let me live it down either.

My maternal grandmother, may she rest in peace, predicted many things. She always had a knack for predicting the outcome of political elections, and, much to my father's delight, she was lucky at sports betting. Thanks to her, we lived quite well, and would for a long time to come. We didn't see her often, but she sent letters, all the time. It almost became an inside joke between my grandmother, and my father. She would add a post script to each of my elegantly penned notes, telling him to place bets on what struck her fancy each week. My father had, quite faithfully. She hadn't been wrong once. I chalked it up to her seeing so much history in her 100+ years of life, but something about her always seemed a little bit..._off._

When I was sixteen, she sat me down, in lieu of my absent mother, to have the talk that all prepubescent teenagers have, at one time or another. The birds and the bees. Fantastic! She told me that my body would change very significantly as I entered the realm of womanhood. I had just begun my first period, and she was explaining the importance of taking care of myself during these times. "Blood is a very sacred thing, Isabella. It should _never_ be shed injudiciously." She explained to me, as her eyes darkened with emotion. "_Your_ blood especially holds a certain specialness that will only be realized when your Prince whisks you off of your feet." Her dark, muddy eyes seemed to lighten, and glow, as she explained to me what it meant to be a woman. She placed her cool hands in mine and expressed her fervent hope that my need for corrective lenses, and my deadly clumsiness would all disappear as I hit puberty.

"You'll bring balance to our lives." She'd tell me, as she kissed my cheeks. During my middle teen years, I found that she had been around much more often. Though she kept her villa in France, she also purchased a modest house within a twenty minute ride to our place. She had almost become a permanent fixture in our lives, and her old lady musk would always permeate the house for days after she left us. It was a sickly sweet scent that, while not unpleasant, wasn't entirely pleasant either. Funny thing was, her features were always plasticky; like Joan Rivers, who clearly, has had too many cosmetic surgeries to resemble a normal human being. My grandma's skin never quite looked _natural_, always like she was trying to be something she wasn't. She never _felt_ natural either; like she'd just spent the afternoon in a freezer.

I remember exactly where I was when I got the call from the French Police. The officer had asked to speak to me, not my father, despite my young age. They explained to me that there had been a terrible bus accident, and that the fires had raged so long that there was no way that she could have survived. There was nothing to bury; her body had simply disintegrated in the flames. All that was left was her red leather handbag, complete with ID. Her death was so unplanned, so sudden; it left us all reeling. She was here one day, perfectly healthy and alert, and then *POOF*, gone the next. I hadn't been especially close to her; I had never _truly_ known her, but she had always been so big into our family history that even I felt the pang of her loss.

The last time I saw her, she gave me a copy of her will, complete with a list of bank accounts, insurance policies, and keys to her many properties. Considering her previous gifts, her next were monetarily insignificant, though the reverence with which she treated them, made it seem as if it were worth far more than any fancy Parisian mansion. I'll never forget the look in her eyes when she handed me a set of matching journals, which were obviously very, very old. The leather was peeling in places, and the gold leaf lettering was flaking off the spine. They had that "old book" smell, whenever I held them in my hands.

I didn't think too much of it at the time, but I remember feeling strange. Why was she purging her belongings? Didn't people do that when they were contemplating suicide? I felt almost as if she _knew_ that this would be our last meeting. According to her instructions, the journals were only to be opened on the day I became a woman. Now, I wasn't sure what the hell that meant, but I went with it. I opened them when I turned 18, and within two days, I'd devoured the first cover to cover. Mostly it was simply a Victorian style romance of how my great grandmother met and was wooed by her husband. I'd never met him; she told me that he had died long before I was born. The last entry in her journal was more recent, and much more disturbing.

It was a code that had apparently been passed down from mother to daughter for generations, but I had never known my own mother, so I had little to go on. Reading the portion written in actual English, cleared up some of my worldly mysteries, like my sudden acquisition of grace, and the fact that I no longer needed glasses. My grandma had been right all along. Apparently, it was something written in our DNA. None of us were clumsy, nerdy types. Grandma Chevalier called it our 'Royal Blood', our 'Divine Providence'. She'd been descended from some kind of old French Aristocracy, but had given up her "God-given right to rule" when she ran off with her oh-so-ordinary husband. I always thought that that had sounded a little crazy. There wasn't still a monarchy in France...Right? Funny, she never seemed senile.

The second journal was more complicated. It was a thick, heavy book, that was brittle, and discolored with age. The simple brown leather cover belied the intense mystery inside. I had brought it to language specialists all over the state, to no avail. It was written in symbols, and no one that I showed it to could decipher it. The only clue that I was given was that its characters showed signs of being so ancient, all knowledge of it had simply been lost. It was not Sanskrit, nor Russian, nor Hebrew, nor Hieroglyphics. There was only one phrase on the title page that was legible, and it stated,

"_The fiery man with the kind eyes holds the key."_

I always thought my grandmother had been a little crazy, but there had also been truth behind most of her words, so I followed the rest. She urged me to spend as much of my time in Europe as possible; she always disliked the "uncultured Americas" as she called them. She paid for me to go to special schools to teach me manners (ha), and which fork to use when stabbing my pig-headed boss in the balls. She urged me to dress well, get my education, and follow in the footsteps of all the women before me.

Her final instruction was the most surprising of them all. I was sent on a mini scavenger hunt, which led me from PO box, to PO box, and before I knew it, I was all the way to New Orleans, Louisiana. There I stood, on the corner of Magazine, in front of a dilapidated tattoo parlor. I stared at the latest manilla envelope, with a large, intricate drawing in my hand. After I conquered my initial shock, I carried all my belongings in, out of the rain, and placed them on the clean, white tile floor.

* * *

_"Can I help you?" A feminine voice asked from behind a half walled reception desk. I turned towards the voice, and was surprised to see the smiling face of a pink haired young woman. She had piercings poking out of every available patch of skin, and I asked myself, not for the first time, what, exactly, was I was doing here?_

_Why would my grandmother lead me to a tattoo parlor? She wasn't the "cool", or the "edgy" type who would take me to get my lip pierced because my mom and dad said, "No.". She was the "Miss Manners" sort of lady who was highly unlikely condone permanent modifications. She was even reluctant to allow my father to pierce my ears, when I was twelve! She was also the type to condemn anyone in her family, who might have such markings, to a double wide, in a funky trailer park. I was just about to call my dad, when a sharp voice called my name._

_"Well, as I live and breathe! If it isn't Isabella Swan!" My neck snapped up, and I tore my eyes away from my cell phone. It was a young woman, about my age, with long brown hair, and bright blue streaks. She had no piercings, and seemed to be surprisingly devoid of all tattoos. I was suspicious about her involvement in the body art business, when she was completely devoid of it herself._

_What if she chose to have her art where nobody would see? The thought made me shudder, which made the woman think that I was cold, and she led me further into the absolutely sterile shop. Outward appearances can be deceiving! The interior of the shop was modern, sterile, and stylish. She brought me into a small office, which was absolutely unremarkable. I nearly expected to find patches of skin, and an tattoo gun lying on the desk. She introduced herself as May Farrell-Boudreaux. Apparently, we used to play together as children. She was a New Orleans native, but after her parents died, she moved near my grandmother's house. May's grandmother became rather chummy with my own, during a weekly conasta convention. I had a vague remembrance of May, though my foggy recollections didn't quite match the young lady before me._

_The little girl that I remembered had had blond hair, and brown eyes, but the young woman before me had bright blue eyes, and dark brown hair. I looked closer, and felt a pull in my heart. Her eyes had that same shimmer that I remembered so well from my grandmother. Before I knew it, I found myself on my stomach, having our family crest emblazoned on my back. My grandmother had left a large photograph of it in the final manila envelope, and I couldn't help but hope that this had been exactly her intention._

_As the buzz of the gun began, I let my mind wander through all the childhood memories that I had of her. When it finally pierced my skin, I remembered what she'd told me, while on my father's porch. She was about to fly to France, for a close friend's funeral, and I couldn't help but feel the urgency in her tone. "Never forget your roots, Child." Those were the last words she spoke to me, before we parted, for the last time._

_With that symbol on my back, drawn carefully in permanent ink, I never could. Whenever I looked in the mirror, I would see it, and I would think of her. Think of all the things she taught me, and all the stories that she shared with me. Think of our sparse, but pleasant years together, during my childhood, and remember how our lives entwined naturally, as I grew into young adulthood._

_When May was finished, she handed me a mirror, and we both looked on in awe. It was absolutely stunning! I stared into her cool, blue eyes, and I almost felt like she knew. Maybe she felt how important this was to me, and she'd done her best work. The linework, and the black shading was impeccable. A perfect replica of the picture in the envelope, and of my grandmother's necklace, which I now wore on my neck._

_I lit a candle for her at St. Louis Cathedral, and sent a prayer up to heaven that wherever she was, she was happy. I left a donation with Father Savoi, and took the next plane back to Washington._

* * *

"Bella! Stop fucking daydreaming, and set up those cameras!" I turned around from my post in front of an aged surveillance van we'd rented from local law enforcement. I was especially good at rigging things, and making them work.

"Excuse me?" I wanted to ram my walkie talkie up his ass. The mere thought of it made me smile.

"We start rolling in fifteen minutes, Bella." He informed me, his voice rife with self importance. I'd turned him down on his latest offer for dinner and drinks, just an hour before. He was being less than gracious about the whole thing, and I didn't appreciate it.

"I finished a half hour ago, you insignificant _ass_. I'm not doing this trip next year, if you act like this, Mike." Another low rumble sounded nearby; fucking Tyler and his ninja-style chuckling. I heard Mike mumble something about "irrational PMSing females", and I felt my aggravation boil over. If he didn't watch himself, he'd end up impaled on a flagpole. "If you don't let me make sure all our shots line up right, you'll be sorry. Go haunt somebody else, you creepy freak!" A loud bang sounded down below, and I noticed that camera 4 had fallen from it's perch.

"Shit." I ran off, in search of the basement, to re-secure it before we started filming.

"Five minutes till showtime." Blared on the walkie talkie as I stalked down the stairs.

**Unknown POV**

I'd been neatly hidden within these same walls for more than thirty years, separated from all civilization, when these insignificant _children_ marched through the doors to disturb me. I knew as soon as their line of broken down miniature vans pulled into the circular drive, I was in for an awful time.

I'd taken residence in Leap Castle largely because I could go unnoticed. With rumors of hauntings, nobody batted an eyelash, if the unoccupied quarters of the upper floors creaked. I was left in relative comfort, able to even have my own room, which had been locked, from the inside, for more than fifty years. It was rumored that a man was buried in the walls, and while I knew it wasn't true, it kept the last few owners from prying the door open. I was able to live in solitude, peace, and relative privacy. The grounds were large, lush, and rife with places to hide. It had a reputation for being haunted by creatures far more despicable than myself, so if I had to groan into a voice recorder, or push the owner's ladder away from a wall every now and again, I did it in the name of peace.

The castle owner lived off of spoils from having a haunted castle, and I lived in said castle, haunting it into infamy. The previous residents, also vampires, told me about this place when I was looking for a European retreat. The Denalis, my Alaskan cousins, were more than happy to share their find with me. What had only begun as a temporary stay, turned into a decades long residence, and I had little will, or want, to leave. Short of having my American Express bill mailed to the address, Leap Castle was my home.

I pulled the thin curtain aside, and peeked through the wavy glass window. They were swarmed around the vehicles like a swarm of angry bees, hoisting bags onto their shoulders, bursting to the brim with equipment. Precious few had their minds on their respective jobs; most, instead choose to focus on their plans for their nights off, or the bag of marijuana in the "sound guy's" bag. Their immature thoughts assaulted my senses, overwhelming even my supernatural mind. Sex, alcohol and oddly enough, the paranormal, were the most popular thoughts sailing through the air. Popular ghost stories drifted through many minds like a heat seeking missile blazing towards a fighter jet. One thought about the time that I'd knocked the ladder from beneath the current owner's feet. That I'd been reduced to a simple ghost made my grim mood lift, that is, until I realized exactly why these kids were here. _Oh, not this again_, I thought briefly to myself. The group below me were little more than school kids hoping to catch paranormal activity on film. 

Every few years these hippie-dippie types would stroll through the doors, with their fancy equipment, their broomstick skirts, their dowsing rods, and their Geiger counters. They only had one objective; to catch a glimpse, or perhaps a disembodied sound from from some demon or ghost. I hated these times, as I felt they were a violation to my privacy. I couldn't _really _complain, considering that I'd been squatting in a famous European castle, rent free, for three decades. I just wish it wouldn't be so tiresome. Truly, these 'paranormal investigators' were some of the most unoriginal, predictable humans ever created. "If you can hear me, give me a sign!" They always cry, brandishing a microphone like a club, and swinging as if the idea of actually hearing something would terrify them. Usually they only caught _me,_ blurring past a camera, or whispering into a microphone. I'd be lying, if I told you I didn't like that part... Even I had to 'cut loose', as they say, from time to time.

The first time hippies such as these appeared, I played along, but when they kept returning, summer after summer; I hid. My self induced solitude was paramount. Today, I stayed unnoticed as the dark boy climbed through vents, and on top of vaulted stone pillars, setting up microphones. He cut his finger on a razor blade. He cursed. I held my breath.

It helped that he reeked of marijuana; it makes the blood much less appetizing.

As I ignored the dark skinned boy, a young brunette caught my attention. Her hair was pulled back in a simple pony tail; her black baseball cap pulled low over her eyes. She was unbelievably pale. Were it not for her dark hair, and eyes, I might have thought her an albino. I began to carefully watch her movements, and as I studied her, I realized that I couldn't hear any of her thoughts.

I stared intently at her, as she nimbly scaled that scaffolding. As if reading _my_ mind, she moved closer, mere inches from my face now. Still, I heard nothing; physical proximity was certainly not the missing requirement to hear her. I continued to study her every movement, and attempted to hear her mind She was lithe like a spider; like a predator.

Our continued closeness seemed to unconsciously distract her, and I wondered if she could sense how near to her a predator like me was. She began to furiously blink her eyes, as if a lash had fallen inside. I didn't see the telltale redness, as she struggled to right herself, but the uncomfortable feeling obviously did not go away. She continued to rub her closed eyes, and had to hold onto the railing of the scaffolding, so that she didn't tip over. As I looked closer, I found that I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Something deep within me was stirring, changing, and I wasn't sure that I'd ever be the same.

Instinct told me to take in her scent, and I noticed that she didn't smell quite right. The air around her tasted different; not quite like human, yet unlike any sort of immortal that I've ever come across in my century of existence. Thankfully, she was untainted by both drugs and alcohol. Surely, she smelled delicious; unlike many of her age, but I noticed that she didn't smell quite like food. What I _could_ discern was the overwhelming scent of fruit. Strawberries. And the slightest hint of freesia; her scent was entirely natural, in such an unnatural world. I gazed into her deep chocolate brown eyes for but a moment, and that was when she spoke.

Angels singing could not have so lovely a voice. Slightly gravelly, in its basic humanness, but it also had a lyrical quality to it; ethereal nearly. It was when she called the blonde, male, ringleader a "Piss-ant" that I let a very quiet chuckle escape my lips; something even the keenest of human senses should not have heard. She seemed to look right through me, sensing my presence. Still blinking rapidly, she rose from her crouch, and went to lean her hand against the wall; nearly touching my nose in the process. While gazing into her young face, what I saw caused me to nearly drop from my perch.

As quickly as she sensed me, she seemed to dismiss me, and she dropped nearly 20 feet, to the ground. Her landing was flawless, a perfectly executed crouch; the way a great cat always lands on its toes.

She had actually seemed absolutely ordinary, other than her grace and her pallor. Well, that was how it seemed until the moment her senses picked up on my presence. Her eyes began to change, hazing from a milky white, and then morphing slowly into a bright, electric, blue. That was something I hadn't seen since awakening from my own creation, over a century ago. Carlisle's sparse warning now seemed to make more sense, and I began to plot a way to get to know her better. I would have to get closer to her, if I was to protect her from what would surely be coming. Knowing that she was in charge of the camera equipment, I scurried off to the basement, kicked a camera off of it's precarious perch, and eagerly awaited her arrival.

It was almost unfortunate that she didn't smell like food, because she certainly looked good enough to eat.


	3. The Meeting

******All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, or their respective owners. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

* * *

_**This rewrite is dated 09/02/2011**_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The radio chatter became continual, as we drew nearer to the time we would go "lights out". Final rounds of sound checks, camera shots and angles, ensuring that all cast and crew were present and accounted for...

"Who's checking on camera four?" Sounded on the walkie talkie with a fair amount of mechanical buzzing, and a shot of interference at the end.

"I'm on it!" I replied, and raced down the basement stairs, just as I heard our lead investigator, Ben, say "All right, guys, let's go dark. Cut the lights."

"Shit," I cursed, as I quickly clipped my radio to my belt. There was apparently some unwritten rule that old castles never had rails on their stairwells. Maybe a handrail violated some ancient building code? Thank Christ the stairwell was narrow enough that I could spread my arms, and touch each side. I should have brought a DVR with me, because when the lights did go down, it'd be impossible to see the nose on my face! I took one more step before I heard the telltale clicking of the circuit breakers. Suddenly, I was engulfed by complete darkness.

The cold stone felt rough against my fingertips, and I waited for a moment to see if my eyes would adjust. They didn't. Unfortunately, I had a job to do, and I needed to do it quickly. Ben and Eric were set to film down there in twenty minutes, and I still had more than half a flight of uneven, shallow, and slippery basement stairs to cover. I adjusted my baseball cap, wrapped my sweater around me tighter, and descended the very shallow stairs two at a time.

Nudging my foot forward, I triumphantly realized that I had reached the final stair. "Thank God," I murmured, and clicked on my flashlight. Down here, the added light wouldn't disturb the crew filming on the ground floor, and I was grateful. As my flashlight caught sight of my upturned camera, I wondered what could have knocked it from it's perch.

Carefully, I flipped the camera over in my hands, holding my silver Maglite between my teeth. I could see that the wall fastening was secure. I had obviously done everything that I could, when I mounted it, to prevent it from falling. In fact, the entire mount was in tact, and still connected to the camera. It wasn't an equipment failure of _any_ kind! Something, though I didn't know what, had knocked the camera from it's perch on the wall.

A cold breeze rushed past me, and I felt unsettled.

"Come on, Bella!" I mumbled to myself. "You've been doing locations like these for seven years, and have never been spooked like this." I could hear a steady drip, drip, drip, from over my left shoulder, and until I identified that it was a crack in the basement wall, and not a dead body, about to drip blood on my shoes, I was sufficiently spooked. I had just put my Maglite back in my mouth when something skittered across the basement floor. "Jesus!" I cried, trying so very hard not to be scared.

It crossed my mind that this place could have rats that rivaled the well-fed, New York City variety. Another cold breeze whipped through the basement, and I felt a cold breath brush across my cheek. I screamed. My flashlight rolled several yards away, and circled uselessly on the floor.

"Someone time stamp that." Ben remarked, laughing, despite himself. I was infamous, in my skepticism, and had argued the very subject with him on the ride over.

"Did you see something, Bella?" Angela asked over the radio. I thought, for sure, that I could hear her laughing, too. She was in charge of monitoring the live video feeds, and was probably time stamping my paranormal rat extravaganza.

_Stop being such a baby, Bella._ I thought to myself, grasping my radio firmly in my hand. I began to inch towards my fallen flashlight, only able to see the cone shaped light, spilling from the end. I couldn't see the maze of furniture between, and was grief stricken when I stubbed my toe. Thank God for work boots. "No, Ang." I said, feeling like I was lying, just a tiny bit. My hackles were definitely raised, and I could almost feel like something solid had molded itself over my body. "Goddammit!" I cursed, rubbing my eyes. They were itchy, like I had just inhaled a hundred years worth of allergens. Truth be told, I probably had.

"Bella, are you ok?" Mike's overly concerned tone clipped over the walkie talkie. I rubbed my eyes, trying to clear them. They had gone from being simply irritated, to much more of a dry burn. Usually, when I had trouble with my summertime allergies, my eyes would water like a fire hydrant. The way they were now, each blink left me feeling like my corneas were going to drag off.

"Yeah Mike, I'm good." I said, stumbling, and finally retrieving my long lost flashlight. I fanned it across the perimeter of the basement, and didn't find anything out of the ordinary. At least, I found nothing that could have been used for the show. "God damned rat scared me."

"Should I get a crew down there to follow you? Maybe do an EVP session?" Mike asked, his hopeful tone filtered through the radio. I almost laughed. _Almost_. My dry eyes roared like an out of control forest fire, and I knew that I needed to get out of there. I couldn't get my emotions under control, and I so desperately needed to.

"No, Mike, there's nothing scary down here." I enunciated clearly, into the radio, "Just a rat the size of a small dog." I set my walkie talkie back into its holster, when that damned draft blew through again, closer this time. I had the sudden feeling that I was being watched—that I was not alone.

I was beginning to rethink my decision to call off the investigators. The last thing I wanted, right now, was to be alone. The burn wouldn't quench, and my eyes still wouldn't water to help alleviate my discomfort. The more I rubbed them, the more they burned, and the more my instincts told me to run. I fanned my flashlight over the dreary basement again, still finding no reason for my body's responses to being alone down here.

Maybe I _had_ had a personal paranormal experience. Maybe I'd just lost my mind. At this point, both options were viable, but I was pretty sure I'd lost my mind. At least my vision had begun to adjust to the absolute darkness. Another frigid breeze tore through the windowless basement, and I shuddered.

"Get that camera up, Bella." Mike smoothly spoke into the two way radio. "Ben is down there in five!" I turned the camera around to face me, waved to my friend Angela, and then promptly flipped the bird. I could only hope that Mike had been watching; he was certainly getting his money's worth out of me, tonight.

I dug through my tool belt, and managed to scavenge a roll of duct tape. Not exactly ideal, but it'd work in a bind, right? That damn breeze filtered down the back of my shirt again. Was it my imagination, or did I feel the faintest tips cool of fingers brush down my bare neck? I was really ready to pull my ponytail down, but I was afraid that if I drew any more attention to myself, might make a curious Casper, even more so.

My flashlight rested on the former location of my fallen camera. Everything looked in good working order, despite falling ten feet onto solid stone floors. I put the Maglite back in my teeth, and with a little help from my good friend, Duct, I finally felt like it was mounted a little bit better.

"How's the shot look, Ang?" I asked over the radio. She confirmed that the overall shot looked good. We did a little angle tweaking, and just as I slid the camera a smidgeon to the left, Angela asked me who was down in the basement with me. "Wha?" I exclaimed, almost spinning around in midair.

There _was_ someone down here with me! "Holy shit!" I screamed, and his head tilted up, in my direction.

"Are you all right?" He asked, with nothing but concern in his features. I looked at him, perched leisurely, in a sumptuous, red velvet chair. He leaned on the chair's arm, legs crossed, a Tom Clancy novel open in his hands. Did ghosts read Tom Clancy? He looked like the picture of ease! I was a little bit pissed by his sudden appearance, but his crazy handsomeness, and the book in his hand, were kind of overriding my sense of mortification.

I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a panicked little shriek. I didn't realize that I'd had the walkie talkie button depressed, but when it fell from my hands, I heard chatter. Heavy footfalls were also headed in my direction. I couldn't bring myself to care; let them come. This man was inexcusably beautiful. I only hoped that the additional human count, when my friends arrived, didn't make my handsome ghost disappear. He looked remarkably solid for a ghost...

He intently studied my panic stricken features, and immediately rose from his chair. He slowly, with his hands upturned in surrender, stalked closer to me. My eyes flicked down to the brown leather, wing-tipped shoes, and slowly trailed up his pant legs. He was at least six feet tall! How had I missed him in all my perimeter scans? "Wh-what are you doing in here?" I asked him, trying my hardest not to feel scandalized. "Security should have cleared this building completely, hours ago!" I cried, hoping that Angela had sent help down. I was almost certain that my heart was going to explode from my chest. Could a ghost hear a heartbeat?

His book still in his hand, he crept closer. Now that he was in reach of the flashlight, I could tell that he was a ginger. It wasn't just regular, run of the mill red hair, though. This was the most uniquely colored hair I'd ever seen. It was coppery; like a shiny new penny. I blinked stupidly, wishing the burning in my eyes would subside. His lips twitched into a quick smile, and butterflies erupted in my stomach. There were so many, moving around in there, I thought I might float away.

I didn't have time to open my mouth to scream because he covered my lips with his gloved finger. The contact was jarring, and I could only suck in a deep breath. He stared into my eyes, which were stinging me worse than ever. I wondered what kind of murderous dust I'd managed to get in them to make them react this way.

"Don't panic!" He said smoothly. His voice was soft, like velvet, and I felt unbelievably safe with his arms wrapped around me. If he was a serial killer, at least he was easy on my sore eyes. "I'm a historian here." He offered as way of a pitiful explanation. His voice rang quietly with authority, and I found that I believed him. Someone so gorgeous couldn't be a killer. No. And if it turned out that he was, at last I'd die a happy woman.

Seeing that I wasn't going to scream, he removed his hand from my mouth. His touch had been gentle, and the loss of it made me feel suprisingly empty, yearning somehow. I turned my head to look at him, and flicked the flashlight in his direction. He had tawny eyes, light like spun gold. It registered, again, in the back of my mind, that he should not be here. We'd rented the place through Sunday night, but all I could manage was a nod.

He held out his hand for me to shake. A well-mannered murderer; how refreshing! "Hello," He said politely, gently curling his fingers around my hand. "I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." He flipped my hand smoothly over, and kissed the top. Smooth fucker. "What's your name, Miss?" The stinging in my eyes lessened, but now my vision felt funny—different, as if I had been dosed with Novocaine. I could somehow see _much_ clearer, and wondered if I really needed my flashlight, at all. In adulthood, I had always had superior eyesight; I guess I just acclimated to the absolute darkness quicker than I thought.

"Bella." I gave him a lazy half smile, and shook the cobwebs from between my ears, before launching into interrogation mode. "Do you have a permit to be here, Mr. Cullen? I thought Mike arranged to have this place cleared out until early Monday morning." He raised his hands in a sign of surrender, and gave me his most reassuring smile.

"I know the owners personally. They asked me to keep an eye on things." His golden gaze was very intense, as if he were hypnotizing me to believe his story. "I just came down here to place something in storage, and got caught up in this book, when I bumped into you. Truly, I didn't mean to scare you; I just thought you might need some help." He shuffled his feet uncomfortably, as if he did not converse with people regularly.

"Bella! Where are you?" Mike's disembodied voice howled through the walkie talkie. I could hear Ben and his crew by the entrance, about to begin their descent. They were talking about the basements' ghost sightings history at the mouth of the stairs. If I didn't want to end up a movie star, I'd need to leave.

"Still in the basement, Mike." I rolled my eyes theatrically, eliciting a chuckle from Edward.

"Who's down there with you? We see you talking to someone." I turned and looked up at the camera, and waved. Edward smiled and waved sheepishly as well.

"The owners left a historian here over the weekend; they said they didn't want anything disturbed."

"That's a breach of contract! Get him out of there immediately, _before_ he steals something." I could hear him call for security in the background.

"Shut up, Mike. I swear, I'll leave you with all this crap and head home."

"If something goes missing, Swan; it's on your dime. You better believe that I'll be discussing this with the owners." Edward held up his fingers in the Boyscouts' salute, and I heard laughing on the other side of the walkie talkie. He yelled at us both to get out of the basement before we ruined valuable shooting time.

"He's a rather irritable character, that Mike." Edward stated as held open the door for me, and we quietly made our way back to my van. I needed to be where I could watch the goings on, and make notes of things for the crew to pick through later.

"He's not _always_ this bad." I told him as I took a long sip from my water bottle. "Really, he just thinks he's in love with me; that's ninety-five percent of his problem. I won't give him the time of day." He chuckled, and my eyes fixed onto the screens. Angela brought me a cup of coffee, and offered a second to Edward, who politely declined.

"What brings you here, _Bella_?" Edward's smile was genuine and very sweet; he seemed to have a soft and gentlemanly demeanor. He shifted impossibly close to me, our arms nearly touching. My eyes began to sting again, though less intense this time. _He must have mold on his jacket._

"When I was in college, I became involved in the theatrical department. There, they taught me all about set design and as a side, they taught me to run a camera rather well. I used to video record all of their productions to resell as souvenirs. Ever since then, Mike has offered me free trips to Europe if I would maintain his camera equipment." He reached out and touched his fingertip to one of the small color screens as one of our crew members shrieked, and went running down a hall. He smirked wickedly, as if this situation amused him greatly. He pondered for a moment before he breathed in the air around him, preparing to speak.

"And what, exactly, does this 'Mike' do?" The force of his stare burnt straight through me, making me weak in the knees.

"He directs a low budget tv show, about the paranormal for a local Washington State tv channel."

A scream erupted from camera three, and I marked the time stamp both on the film, and in my notebook. Edward laughed dismissively, "What do _you_ think of all this 'paranormal' business, Bella?" He had grown suddenly serious. As he asked that question, his gaze seemed to bore into my very soul. I wondered if it was more to this situation than he was letting on.

I'd be pissed if this handsome stranger turned out to be a ghost.

**Edward's POV**

Her eyes changed in direct relation to my proximity. Interesting. Could it be? I thought their kind to be long dead, or deep in hiding. Many of the "Lost Ones" were killed, or kidnapped, by the Volturi, in the early 1700's, and turned into members of the Guard. Carlisle is one of few left standing who remembers the original Ancients. And far as I know, he is the _only_ one who can personally remember the "Age of Rulers".

In the year 800, of the Common Era, a social 'pecking order' first began to form, amongst the immortal beings. Their numbers were small, but it was evident that existing in their non-lives was much easier when there was a ruling class, to oversee to the needs of the populous. Great cities were tunneled, deep beneath the Earth, to house the swiftly growing numbers of our kind. Humans were farmed like cattle; many of them never saw the sun. The sole purpose of their existence, was to keep the vampires below ground; where the sun could not harm them. The earliest of our kind truly were "Creatures of the Night".

The evolution of the vampire species has always fascinated me. From what I've read, the original Ancients were different from modern immortals. My own immortal father was a member of the latter part of the evolutionary scale, but he had briefly walked amongst the Others, and remembered their differences well. Many could not step into the sun, for it would slowly poison them, and the only cure for sun-poisoning was to feed on human blood, until the marks dissipate. Some had fangs that would grow when it became time to feed, and many had highly unusual, valuable, gifts. The first vampires had unrivaled grace, speed, and strength that became diluted as the covens intermingled. The skills of the original few were wildly varied, but as the population grew, the species became more uniform; until it became what it is today.

For nearly a thousand years, there was relative peace. Time and energy was spent on improving the world in which the immortals lived. The World Below was nearly as diverse as the world in which the humans lived. Vampires carved the likenesses of trees out of solid rock, and created entire forests. Some of these 'forests' were carved inside huge, stone arenas, where humans were let loose, for vampires to hunt for sport. Of course there was no contest, but it drew in massive crowds. The human spectacle of the gladiators was based upon our original immortal blueprints.

Roads between "immortal kingdoms" were tunneled through the ground, and beings came and went as they pleased. Universities were opened for those who wished to learn; it was a fine time for vampires. It was only when the Romanians began to spread word about the Volturi's plan for domination that political unrest flowed through the land. Speculation, rumor, and suspicion brewed slowly, festering like a terminal illness. Malcontent boiled over in the 1630's when one event rocked the entire immortal world.

The Prophecy.

There was a Seer amongst the Chevalier Coven who made what my immortal sister could do, look like a simple parlor trick. The Seer was known by many names, but history has Her most commonly marked as the "Omniscient One". She was revered by our kind; sought after by the most powerful rulers. Aro, the leader of the Volturi, had planned to take her as a mate. Not only would their union merge Her kingdom with his own, but he would also add Her to his collection of powerful vampires. Shortly after The Prophecy was delivered, She contacted Carlisle, and disappeared from the face of the Earth.

It took someone of substantial power to not only hide her mind from Aro, but to escape from both him and his minions as well. She had been relentlessly pursued for centuries, but had become expert at playing "cat and mouse". The Volturi had come close to her destruction only once, but as if it were part of her gifts, she eluded the Guard, and drew deeper into her world of shadows.

This young woman before me seemed wholly unaware of my unhealthy curiosity, else she might have tried to flee. Being human, she wouldn't have had the strength or speed to go far, but her instincts would have, at least, told her to try. Truthfully, my fascination with her hadn't stayed entirely professional. As I watched her set up her cameras, I found myself fixating on the gentle sway of her hips, as she walked. The tightening of her muscles as she mounted her cameras onto the heavy, metal tripods. The tiny bead of sweat that fell from the nape of her ponytail, slid down her slender neck, and disappeared into her fitted, black t-shirt. She was a glorious sight to behold, in her worn high tops, and holy jeans. I contemplated "running into" her on a more casual basis-A chance meeting in the market, or a walk on a nice, overcast day.

Her mental silence only intrigued me further, as I watched her go through her daily motions. Would she receive the idea of me as a suitor? Could she offer me her favor? Did I have the control, or even the right, to speak to her privately? I would be able to pick the answers from the mind of any other woman...any other _person_.

I knew that I would have to tell someone about this, about _her,_ but I wondered who I could trust. The vampire world had been in turmoil the last several centuries, largely due to the tyrannical reign of the Volturi. What had begun as an over-decadent life of opulence, had become a gluttonous threat to vampire anonymity everywhere. The Volturi had taken the Romanian ideal of human farming to the next level. What had once begun as a complex system for feeding and breeding, had now become a constant stream of mysterious kidnappings from all over the globe. When originally begun by the Romanians, the world had been a much larger place. The modern information super highway had made the Volturi disappearances much more noticeable. Consequently, the mostly European centered abductions had developed a fair share of press, all over the world.

While not officially connected, more than fifteen thousand had been taken from their homes. My immortal father had spent the last several years traveling the globe, and using his medical expertise to access the medical files of the missing humans. Unable to find a consistent pattern, all Carlisle could do was keep looking. Near as he could tell, the Volturi collected "samples" from each blood type. The farm that they were rapidly formulating was causing a frenzy of media speculation.

The newspapers were reaching, and almost totally wrong, but they were coming closer and closer to the actual answer. A few of the abductions had gone awry, and the humans had been left, at the scene of the crime, devoid of all blood. Everything about the situation was sloppy. Sloppy enough that humans instantly picked up on similarities, despite the fact that abductions took place in several countries. The headlines that followed were centered on blood drinking satanists. Those, at least, were connected by the local police forces, and were labeled as the work of a single serial killer. The secrecy of our species was definitely balancing on a precipice. We could do nothing, and risk exposure, or we could act, and pull them from power. Leaving things as they were would be a mistake on so many different levels.

Over the millenia, the Volturi have made it their business to cut down all vampires who dared to challenge their authority. Large covens, like my own, have long since disbanded, until we can form a proper plan to take them down. More recently (vampirically speaking, of course) the Volturi used their Guard to hunt down the most powerful of all the vampires; the original Ancients. Their powers and physiological features were as unique as the creatures themselves, but they were all significantly more powerful than the Volturi Guardsmen, from more recent centuries. When attacked by large numbers of modern vampires, however, the Ancients didn't stand a chance at survival.

Originally, in the 1600's, the threat was thought to be the ancient Romanians. It was no secret that these vampires quested for world domination. Entire communities feared them terribly, and though the Volturi Coven was not high on anyone's 'favorite list', vampire kind united in the face of a common enemy. Two Romanian rulers were supposedly taken as prisoners by the Volturi, and existed deep within Castle Volterra, immobilized within their own bodies. They are reportedly still as death; unable to move if they tried. The thought that the Volturi had beings capable of physical incapacitation was harrowing, indeed. By the time of my siring, it was already clear that the Volturi Coven was the most heinous of them all.

I was sired at the pinnacle of the Spanish Influenza outbreak, by Doctor Carlisle Cullen. By 1918, the ruling class of vampires had largely been disbanded. Rather than having many smaller rulers, presiding over more manageable sections of hunting grounds, the Volturi only allowed very large tracts of land to be overseen by an immortal of their choosing. When gifted a tract of land, should a chosen ruler fail to complete his duties, he would immediately be dismissed, destroyed, and replaced.

My immortal father had been gifted England, and the surrounding lands, by the Volturi, back in the days before The Prophecy. Now, my entire family oversees the small, relatively stable population forming in the Americas; the place of my birth. The Chevalier Coven protected solely France, and the surrounding areas, but when Marie Chevalier disappeared, her coven was decimated. The Volturi Coven protected Italy, before it became power hungry, and took over most of Europe (by 1776). Many of my coven returned to the United States, in the 1970's, in order to reestablish some kind of order, and create distance between themselves and the growing European unrest.

I stayed behind willingly, living in the darkest places, finally enjoying the solitude. The mental peace and quiet had become my own personal safe haven. I was a mind reader; no thoughts were hidden from me, until now. This human child was as silent as if she were not standing mere inches away from me. I clearly heard her rapidly beating heart; I knew that she was physically present, but her mental silence, and her shifting eyes intrigued me. I would have to learn more of her story soon. If I was honest, my fascination with her flowed much deeper than her possible fulfillment of the Prophecy. Carlisle needed to hear of my discovery, or at least, what I thought that I have found.

"My apologies, Bella." I said to her smoothly, watching her as she swirled her nearly empty coffee in her hands. Her eyes were fixed on the wall of monitors, but I knew that I had her attention. Her heart rate soared whenever I spoke. "It's not every day I run into such a lovely lady, in a place so desolate as this. Where are you staying, so that I might come to call upon you while you're here?" I couldn't totally smother my boyish nervousness. This was the first time in a century that I was calling upon a girl I found both intriguing and attractive. She shifted her feet, but never lifted her eyes from the ground. "Perhaps I could show you around?" Her eyebrow arched as she contemplated my offer, and she surprised me when she gave me the address to the bed and breakfast that they were calling home. I waited till she turned her back to the cameras, and after she became engrossed, I left. Quickly, and silently; no camera in the world could have caught me.

"Son! To what do I owe this great honor? We haven't heard form you in years!" His voice rang strong and clear through my disposable cell phone as I drove to the nearest bakery.

"I've discovered something Carlisle. A Chevalier, I think." A very pregnant silence lingered while my immortal father thought out his next words.

"A vampire?" There was less question in his voice than I expected, and I suspected that he already knew the answer.

"I'm not sure, Carlisle. She's warm, with a heartbeat." I turned the car off, and remained in my seat, though I was outside the bakery. "But there's something there; something about her eyes."

"Stay with her, and keep her safe. I'm sending Alice." I stepped out of the car, closing the door softly behind me. "Where are you, son?"

"In Ireland, for now. How can I follow her without her becoming suspicious? I must keep the secret, Carlisle."

"Secrets will cease to matter, if I verify what I think to be true." There was a short pause, and he took two deep breaths, "Don't let her out of your site, Edward. If you sense any..._trouble_... around, alert me immediately." The line went dead; he'd hung up on me.

_Very unlike him._

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying so far because Studward is only just beginning to realize just how special Bella is. Review if you like it. Theories?**

**This chapter is dedicated to Black Immortal 1758, twilightsinger, Gottverdammit, and Den20. Thank you for taking a few moments to let me know what you think. You are the light of my eyes, which unfortunately, are not blue. :)**


	4. The Dance

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

**

* * *

**

_**(A/N): Thank you to all my reviewers, I appreciate all your encouraging words. The pieces are slowly falling into place-don't worry if you don't understand much of what's happening; answers are on their way. We're on the run next chapter. I hope you're ready.**_

_**Latter half of this chapter is brought to you by: "Voodoo" by Godsmack. That song is vampire sex put to music!**_

_**Review if you love me!**_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We wrapped up around four in the morning, and I was back in my hotel room by five. I kicked off my shoes, pulled off my jeans, and flopped onto my bed. Angela, my room mate, was following my example.

"He was really really really hot, you know." Angela stated kindly as she pulled out a toothbrush and her tube of organic toothpaste.

"Who?" I tried to play dumb, but Angela wasn't having any of it.

"The historian; that's who. Honestly, Bella! I've never seen you so flustered!" She spit her toothpaste into the small sink, and whirled back to face me. Bags hung beneath her eyes, and I knew this morning's conversation would not last much longer.

"He was okay." I said noncommittally. I didn't want to admit the power that his statuesque figure hel over me. I refused to voice the helplessness I felt when I gazed into his depthless amber eyes. Never before had my stomach been carried away by such a fierce pack of butterflies!

Angela groaned as she flopped into her bed and quickly fell asleep. I followed her into dreamland as soon as I could.

Diluted sunlight streamed through the curtains and I took my cue to rise and get dressed. It was shortly before ten, and I figured that I still had a good hour and a half before Angie would want to get breakfast. I stepped into the empty shower stall, deciding to use my free time to my full advantage. Just as I finished towel drying my hair, a knock sounded on the door. I opened it to see the historian, Edward. He was holding a cup of hot coffee, and a bag filled with baked goods.

His eyes were very bright this morning; he must be well rested after he disappeared last night. I scowled in his direction, which only made him smile brighter. It seemed as if my aggravation amused him somehow. Slightly reluctantly, I let him in, warning him not to wake Angela. She was my best friend in all the world, but she can be quite feisty if she doesn't get nine hours of sleep. "You need less sleep than she does." He offered, handing me breakfast.

"I've always needed very little sleep." I opened the bag and inhaled appreciatively. "God this smells good. Let's eat outside." I opened the door, and he followed me to the balcony.

I offered him first pick of the bag, but he turned me down, stating simply that the pastries were for me. He inhaled deeply, and it seemed like he was searching for something. He seemed...lost...odd...like he didn't quite fit in. A black swan in a sea of whites. "How do you know Sean Ryan?", I asked, my mouth full of blueberry doughnut. He was the owner of Leap Castle, and never once mentioned that he was leaving a historian.

"Well, I've been a family friend for years." His answer was casual; rehearsed. The daughter of a Police Chief knows when she's being lied to...

"You're not from Ireland, Edward." It was not a question; he was definitely American.

"I was born in Chicago. Where are you from?" Long pale fingers nervously scratched the back of his neck. I pushed the porch swing that we sat on slowly, relishing in the movement, enjoying the mostly overcast morning.

"My entire family tree is a messed up mystery." I answered honestly. "My grandmother and mother were supposed to be French. My father is from Washington State, and he's the only family that I have ever known."

"Your mother and grandmother died then?" He seemed to be trying to pick out key information; was he a spy? Did Mike hire him to get to know me better? I dismissed that thought immediately. Mike would never hire a man better looking than himself.

"I never knew my mother, and my grandmother passed in a bus accident, in France, when I was sixteen. All I have left from her is a necklace, and some old journals."

I held out the antique necklace for him to see, and he seemed genuinely interested. His golden gaze went wide with wonder upon seeing it. "I don't believe it." He whispered, almost too quietly for me to hear; his cold fingers brushed against the hollow of my throat as he fingered the necklace. "This is," He paused, looking away. Searching for something. "quite old, Bella." His voice rose in pitch, ever so slightly, on 'old'. Electricity crackled between us, and our eyes fixed on each other. He smiled as if he had expected something. I stared in awe as that Novocaine feeling started again.

I refused to spend the afternoon talking about myself, so I tried to turn the tables a bit. "Tell me about yourself, Edward." _Very smooth, Bella. You're the queen of originality._

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes darkening slightly. I noticed him pinch the bridge of his nose as he decided how much to tell me. "I was born in Chicago, and my parents both passed on when I was seventeen. After settling the family estate, I moved to London, to live with my adopted Father, Carlisle. I have several siblings in my new family. Alice, the closest in age to me, will actually be here tomorrow; you can meet her, if you'd like. The two of you would be fast friends, I think." His vocal patterns were strange, as if I was watching a period film, from the turn of the century.

"How old are you, Edward?" Was I imagining it, or did I see panic flash through his features?

"27." He lied smoothly, but if he was over 23, he was older than I expected him to be. His features were boyish, but he was handsome. I found myself _very_ attracted to him.

"I'm 25; I'll be 26 soon." He smiled at me; I looked very young for my age as well. It was likely my petite build, but I was often mistaken for 18. "So you're a historian, huh?"

"It is a hobby of mine, yes. I love history, of all kinds." His eyes oozed kindness, and I found myself instantly charmed by him. I stared down at his long, perfect fingers, and wondered what they were capable of. "What do you do for a living, Bella. You stated this was only a summertime vocation."

"I teach English Literature." His eyes grew impossibly bright, as he bounced, ever so slightly, in his seat. Could he be excited?

"You like to _read_?" His excitement was palpable. Could this God-like creature be attracted to me, as well? Impossible.

"I'm addicted to the written word." I admitted as I blushed, and he inhaled deeply; likely taking a cleansing breath. "These muffins are excellent, Edward. How did you know I have a sweet tooth?"

"Just a hunch, friend. Just a hunch." His crooked grin was conspiratorial, and I fought back a laugh. He had me under his spell; I was definitely charmed by him.

"We're friends, now, are we?" I winked at him, and he grinned back. It was a half smile that turned my knees into goo.

"As long as you'll have me, Bella." He dusted his pants as he rose from the swing, leaning on the balcony, "I'd like to talk to this Mike. I am a little embarrassed to say this, but Bella, I need a job."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_I have more money than God; why am I sitting here, again?_ My phone buzzed in my pocket.

_Be there in 10 - Alice_

The imbecile cleared his throat, "Uhm Mr..."

"Cullen." I answered trying to block out all thoughts, save my own.

"Bella said you were looking for a job?"

"Do you have any openings?" _in which I might stuff your rotting corpse?_

"I could use some help pinpointing active hot spots. Being a long time resident, you might be a decent source of information. I gotta warn you; I don't pay much."

"I don't need to be paid at all; just let me learn. Cinematography _fascinates_ me." I'd been held up in this tiny room with him for hours; any longer and I think I might make an exception, and eat him, if only to make the world a better place. His thoughts rested entirely on sex. Sex with Isabella, to be exact.

"You want to shadow Bella, don't you?" He shifted in his seat, spreading his hairy legs a bit wider. The scent of his semi-aroused state wafted its way over to me, and I tried not to gag. His thoughts rested on Bella spread out over the hood of his car; I growled, ever so slightly.

"What would make you think such a thought, Mr. Newton?" I purposefully made my tone honey-sweet.

"I'm not stupid." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and slouched in the chair a bit.

_That's debatable, Mr. Newton._

"And on top of that, I'm a man. She's the most gorgeous chick here; in a Xena Warrior Princess kind of way."

_If you only knew what I suspected she was..._

"I don't really think I need anyone else on the team, Edward. If you promise that you'll stay out of the way, and sign that you don't expect payment, I don't see why you can't stick around as an extra intern."

_I have been to medical school twice, and have more degrees than this child has years, and I'm going to be hired as an INTERN?_ The disgust boiled in my veins, and I contemplated throwing him in a deep chasm, rubbing him with lotion several times daily, and turning him into a lampshade. Cringing internally, I agreed, as long as it was the girl that I'd be shadowing.

He laughed at me, and said that if she agreed to it, I could carry her equipment, and be her assistant.

My new objective was to get her to agree, and to not let her out of my site. Even for a moment.

My phone buzzed. _I see her. She's exquisite, Edward. -A._

_Wait for me. -E_

"My sister has just arrived from overseas; I must go to her."

"We start filming at seven. If Bella works, then so do you. Be there 6:45, do you hear me?"

"Better than you think. Thank you, Mr. Newton." Clicking the door closed behind me, I greedily took in the fresh air. Air not tainted by that waste of space, Michael Newton.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I pulled into the driveway of the bed and breakfast that they were apparently staying in, and I surveyed the area. My brother was here; of that I was certain-I could hear his smooth voice upstairs. I crossed the brightly carpeted threshold into a small parlor.

"Mornin' dearie. How might I help yeh?" The old lady behind the counter looked up from her ancient ledgers to smile at me. She stared at my eyes for slightly longer than necessary; she must have picked up on Edward's this morning.

"Good morning. I'd like a room?" I could see that she was going to tell me that they were all booked, but I also knew my brother had secured a room large enough for us both. We had no need of sleep; the attic would suit us just fine. The question was just a formality.

"Sorry lass, there's just no space." She smiled, her gnarled, crooked teeth hanging from her aged mouth.

"Oh, that's too bad." I began to turn around when I saw her. She was carrying a tray of food out of the kitchen, and up to the desk.

"Ooh Bella, How are yeh this mornin', dear?" Bella hadn't noticed me standing across the room. She was wearing a brown camisole, and khaki shorts; I could see the tip of a tattoo beginning between her shoulder blades. Her frame was very slight; exactly sixty-three inches tall, only slightly taller than myself. Her hair was the exact color I remembered from my encounter, nearly a century ago. Only Carlisle has seen Her since She has gone into hiding.

This woman was a near replica of her mother, just further along in her human existence. Only the beating heart set them apart.

"I'm well." She replied, grimacing as she held up the plate. "Angela isn't doing so great, I'm afraid."

"A little of that Irish Flu, I suspect. Been hittin' the bottle a bit lately. You girls goin' out again tonight?"

"I think so. Angie and I are both off, and I haven't been to Flannigan's Pub since my last trip out. Pat's been begging me to go out there to see him. Maybe I'll take Angela with me, if she's up to it."

"Flannigan's is a rough place, Bella. Don't get into too much trouble, young lady. You're far too pretty to mess up yer life." Bella laughed, and waved. As she turned around, she caught site of me, watching her from across the lobby. Her brows knit together, and I could already see the haze forming in her eyes. I took a step forward; they clearly clouded over. I noticed the instinctual crouch begin to form, even though she wouldn't notice it herself. Two more steps and the blue, that my brother so eloquently described, became apparent.

With her free hand, she rubbed her eyes. "Ugh." I heard her mutter.

"Hi, I'm Alice." I stepped close enough to shake her hand, and she eyed me warily. Surely when she touched my frigid hand, she would be certain that something is wrong with me. Her instincts are telling her already; her muscles are tense, as if she is ready for a fight.

"Edward's. Sister?" She was eying me as if my story already had holes. Her eyes remained blue. We had to tell her before they changed colors within eyeshot of another human being, and purchase her sunglasses, if she were to remain in our constant company.

"That's right!" I tried to sound trustworthy and friendly. I'd already seen the visions that we'd be best friends. Sisters, even, but I wasn't sure how far ahead that might be. In my vision, she was no longer human, but something other entirely.

"It's nice to meet you." She reached out to take my hand, but then her room mate called her, and she ran up the stairs—glancing back at me apologetically.

Something other, indeed. I made my way back to my car, sending one text along the way.

_Flannigan's. Tonight. I'll get you an outfit. -A_

_

* * *

_

**Edward's POV**

Alice had truly outdone herself this time. She'd gotten me a pair of incredibly tight leather pants, a black collared shirt, and a long leather trench coat that I'd look absolutely ridiculous walking around in, in the Summer. I looked like some sort of generic Zoro; all I needed was a black mask, and a cheesy accent a la Antonio Banderas.

Have I mentioned the shoes?

Black combat-style boots that laced up to the knee. "I'm not wearing this, Alice. I'm wearing jeans. _Jeans!_ This is absolutely _absurd_. What human, in there right mind, is wearing a leather trench coat in AUGUST?"

"Don't be silly, Edward. This is the kind of place you'll be thankful for the leather; you'll fit in much better. Besides, I'm wearing it too."

"What is Bella wearing?" I tried to pick her brain, but the only thought I got was, '_Oh no you don't; that's a surprise.'_

Silently changing into her unwise leather ensemble, I awaited her to be finished as well. Seeing as we weren't invited by Bella; I hoped we would go more or less unnoticed. God willing, Alice would give me at least that much. I don't want her to think that we're stalking her, though that's essentially what we were doing.

She stepped out of the shadows, also adorned in leather from head to toe. Even wearing platform thigh high boots, she still stood a fair fifteen inches shorter than me. "Edward. Here. These are for you." Quickly she tossed me some sort of coin necklace, hung on a braided chain, and a very wide leather belt.

"What the hell is this, now?" I disdainfully held them both by the tips of my fingers, as if they would catch fire any moment.

"Accessories, dummy!" She opened the window, and surveyed the perimeter. Seeming satisfied, she jumped from the attic window, landing gracefully on her toes. I followed shortly thereafter, doing a flip before I touched the ground. She scoffed and called me a haughty show-off.

_Thank God I can't chafe. _That's all I had to say about that.

We pulled up in my Mercedes about an hour after Bella arrived. We didn't want to draw too much attention to ourselves; we were supposed to blend in, and simply protect her. I didn't see her, and I hoped that I hadn't missed her. The Pub was _very_ crowded; nearly standing room only; a fire-marshal's nightmare. It was all dance floor, except for one small area that held the wet bar. She could be anywhere, and Alice was right. The regulars were all wearing leather; jeans would have stuck out terribly.

"You're welcome." She replied, knowing full well that I'd just decided to thank her. A small smirk appeared on her lips. "Heere we gooo." Her voice was a little sing-songish, and I turned to the sound of a man speaking into a microphone.

"Welcome to Flannigan's! A good Saturday Evenin' to yeh. I've got a good friend of mine in back in town, and it's been years in the makin', but I think she's gonna perform for us. It's been a long time since she's been in the spotlight, so give it up for my good friend, Isabella!" Spotlights flitted through the room in a disorienting pattern, smoke machines churned out fog at an alarming pace. The lights finally rested in a darkened corner of the room. House lights began to flick on around the makeshift stage, revealing four men and their instruments.

I raised my glass to my lips and pretended to take a sip. The smell of Bourbon nearly made me gag.

A single voice floated through the room; a man in his early thirties, sporting a goatee, and a belt buckle with the image of the Satan on it. His crystal clear voice drifted through the huge amplifiers,_"I'm not the one who's so far away; when I feel the snakebite enter my veins."_ A spotlight erupted to his left, and that was when I saw her.

Alice had taken away the glass I was using as a prop, when she had a vision of me dropping it on the ground. Bella's arms were slightly bent at the elbow, crossed at the wrists, high above the crown of her head. Her hips jutted out to the right, her thighs were clenched together; left leg extended in front of the right.

By God, she was barefoot, and though her skirt reached her ankles, it was nothing but wide leather strips. I could see all the way up her alabaster thighs, especially if she continued to stand that way. Her breasts were covered by nothing more than a leather bikini top, decorated by rivets. Her mahogany tresses were pulled up in braids, feathers hanging loosely, and randomly, through her hair. She was still wearing the necklace from this morning, though she'd layered on extra jewelry. Her wrists were loaded with bracelets, her slim fingers adorned with silver rings.

Taking in her overall appearance was difficult at best. She was a gorgeous creature, half human though she may be. Several feelings within me stirred instantly, the second my aged eyes took in her creamy flesh. The Victorian Era man in me screamed; the predator within me purred. An unidentified part of me wanted to shoot laser beams out of my eyes, at any man who dared look at her.

I had the sudden, uncontrollable, urge to cover her up with my coat, throw her over my shoulder and leave. "Don't you _dare_, Edward Cullen." After Alice hissed at me, I noticed Bella's announcer go behind her, and snake one of his arms around her torso, resting possessively over her navel. He was caressing the skin of her torso; her muscles twitched under his ministrations. She slowly descended, his hand reaching higher ground. As soon as the words 'bite' and 'veins' appeared, he bared his teeth, and pressed them to her neck.

My mouth hung in shock. The Victorian in me was easily winning the battle. The vampire in me was jealous, horribly so; biting was a natural part of the mating process. The loathsome creature I was, longed to sink my teeth into her creamy skin—to mark her as mine for eternity.

Her fingers crept their way up his arms, dancing a delicate dance all their own, as the music continued. Jealousy raged within me. It was _my_ skin she was supposed to be caressing, though she didn't even know it yet. My vision fixated itself upon the curvature of her slim waist, her feminine, yet muscular arms, the well toned abdomen; things that would have been completely covered, had she lived in my time.

"_Freezin' feelin'. Breathin' breathin'. I'm coming back again."_ His lips left her neck, and she spun onto the floor; crowds clearing wherever she moved. She twirled, her arms undulating, her hips shimmying. The leather rhythmically gave way with each movement, exposing more and more of her rosy flesh.

"_Demons dreamin' breathin breathin. I'm coming back again!"_

Bending backwards, at the waist, she reached her hands above her, undulating as she rose. I longed to drag my tongue from her navel to her nose. The male arrived behind her once more, spinning her away from him, and bringing her back roughly. They both undulated together, a full body wave. The thoughts swimming through this man's head were enough to light the building on fire, and I'd murder him if he tried any of it. He once again put his lips to her skin; this time just above her hip. He must have felt my stare, as his eyes flicked up to meet mine. His thoughts unconsciously picked up on the danger that was me.

The crowd went wild; so did I.

I broke through the crowd. Bella's back was to me; she was just inches away. That was when I saw it.

She had the Chevalier crest tattooed across her back, from her shoulder blades to her waist; an exact replica. If ever I doubted her heritage; it would have stopped at that moment. No human would have ever laid eyes on that design, and yet she had it perfectly emblazoned on her back. It was a rite of passage for every member of that Coven.

Even in centuries when it would be taboo for a woman to have such markings. Marie hand picked every member of her coven, and she branded each woman with it before they were turned. I suddenly wondered who had marked Bella. The planes and shading were _too_ perfect; this was not done by the hands of a human. Did Bella know its significance?

More importantly, was I prepared for what this would mean for our world, our family-and for me?

"_The Prophecy is upon us."_ Alice thought, taking my mind out of reverie long enough to realize that Bella had spotted me, and was undulating her way over, grabbing me roughly by my collar, and slowly dragging her tongue up my neck.

The fire raging in my throat roared to the forefront of my consciousness, and was followed very quickly by the rest of me.

She pulled her face away from my neck, and I took notice that her blue rimmed eyes had gone black. That was easy enough to decipher; she had enough vampire in her DNA for me to recognize it.

_Desire._

I grabbed her waist roughly, and changed the style of the dance, ever so slightly. I switched us to more of a Tango with a Middle Eastern twist, than leaving it as an American Tribal Style Bellydance.

Cullens do NOT bellydance. Future mate or no. My fingers ghosted over her waist, and I yearned to touch more. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth at my touch.

"Don't bite that lip, Isabella." I whispered in her ear. I felt a shiver of pleasure travel down her spine, and filed that response away for later use. Perhaps this angel liked rough love? I would have to find out.

She followed my lead perfectly; her technique without flaw. Her limbs needed no guidance; this was her element. I allowed my hand to skim across her back, my sensitive fingertips feeling the slight disturbance where the ink met flesh.

I dipped her low; feathers from her hair caressed the wooden dance floor. Her neck was exposed totally to me, and I pressed my lips to her sacred artery. "I'll protect you to the end, Lady." As I raised her to me, she spun away; the oddest expression coloring her features. How I wished her mind wasn't so silent! With her back to me, she lowered herself down into a split, and then her entire upper body began a soft wave. Her ribcage would rise, and fall, her abdominal muscles contracting in time, creating a beautiful, smooth, sensual wave. Raising herself from the floor, she sashayed her way back to me, nestling her back against my chest. Her tiny hands reached out for mine, and drew them about her waist. There was a slight sheen of sweat covering her skin, and I tasted the salt when I kissed the crest that would bind her to me for eternity.

I couldn't help but notice that this felt a little like a mating dance, and that's probably exactly what this was. The question was, 'did she feel it too?'. Did she feel the electricity humming through our bodies when we touched?

"Bella, we should go." I crooned in her ear, knowing she could hear me; her hearing was somewhere between a human's and my own. She was the first, and only, known hybrid of her kind; vampire mother, and human father.

When she turned to face me, her eyes were the color of ice, yet her skin was scorching, as if she had a fever. Facing me, she picked up her thigh, and rested her ankle on my shoulder. She took my hands into her own, and leaned back; I pulled her close. She leaned away again.

"I'm going to swing between your legs; don't let me fall."

"You'll never fall as long as I'm with you." I tenderly ghosted my hand down her thigh, and I wished that we were in a more private location. Even a gentleman can only stand so much temptation. I'd clearly reached my limit.

She lowered her palms onto her thigh, and leaned into my chest. I could feel the haunting melody coming to a close, as she hurdled her torso away from her leg, and jumped high into the air; still holding onto my hands. I controlled her descent, though she knew exactly what she was doing, as she slipped between my ankles, and released me. She sprung to her feet, immediately, with more grace than should be possible; jumping into my arms, and ending at the last bongo beat. My arms wrapped protectively around her torso; her legs wrapped possessively around my waist. Breathing heavily, she touched her forehead to mine, and smiled.

"Hi." I stated, my face breaking into a grin.

"Hello, Edward. Stalking me, are you?" She had enough time to press her cheek to my shoulder before the crowds descended upon us.

We were surrounded by a throng of cheering well-wishers, the club owner amongst them, gushing over our natural talent—together. I couldn't agree more; we were each designed for the other. I hope that she too would know soon. I simply wanted to get her alone, to explain things to her. Carlisle was right; there would be no secrets with this one. She had secrets of her own to keep, and it was my duty, as her guardian, to make sure she knew her role.

Hours later, she finally managed to change back into her street clothes, and I offered to hold her garment bag for her. She went to tell Angela that she was leaving with me, and her friend's thoughts in response made me chuckle. _"Way to go, Bella! He seems like a good guy; have fun." _She physically said, "Be safe, Bella. I love you—call me in the morning, okay?"

"Way to go, indeed." I whispered to Alice. We were likely the worst thing to happen to her; now that we found her, we had no choice but to move forward. If Aro ever recovered us, he would discover that she existed, and destroy her, and then us, for sure.

_I rented rooms, Edward. They're booked and ready to go. We'll go back for her belongings once she's asleep in the car. Her education starts tonight; the journey starts tomorrow. No looking back now._

_Your life will be better with her in it. _She thought quietly, as if she didn't want me to hear it.

"I can already tell that, Alice. I just wish that it didn't have to be this way. I wish we could destroy them without spilling her blood."

_She is 'The Huntress', Edward. It is why she was created._

* * *

_**(A/N): Search for my pen name on Facebook to be alerted for updates, and to check out pictures from all of my stories. It's a pretty cool place to be. If you add me as a friend, please send me a note telling me that you're hailing from ffnet; otherwise, I'll just think you're some random friend request!**_

_**I just got a Wii, so this is the only one of my stories earning an update this week. Consider yourselves lucky!**_

_**What did you think of their 'mating dance'? Hot huh? Your reviews are my own personal brand of heroine. Why don't you leave one for me?**_


	5. The Explanation

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

**

* * *

**

_**(A/N): Sorry about the lengthy absence, but once again, DP is the only of my stories receiving an update this week. My husband and I closed on a house yesterday, and I'm battling a horrible upper respiratory infection. If I run fever, I have to go straight to the emergency room. (Uh-oh!) We're going to commence fixing up the house this week, so expect about two to three weeks before another update appears. I should be back on track for ALL of my stories within the month.**_

_On a more exciting note, New Moon comes out for us Americans NEXT WEEK! Gaaaaaah! I won't see it till probably the first weekend of November though-I hate crowds._

_**This chapter is not quite as strong as I'd like it to be. Review-Help me make it better.**_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The first thing that registered was that I was not in my bed—not in any bed, to be exact. I was in a sitting position; my hands resting on the softest leather ever to be experienced by human hands. My eyelids fluttered as reality came back to me.

"She's awake, Edward." I recognized the voice, but I couldn't place it. Edward? The historian? My mind jolted through several possibilities, flickering like a silent film of the last two days.

In the back of my mind, I wondered if someone had slipped me a healthy dose Rohypnol.

I opened my eyes and was surprised by the intensity of the sunlight. I saw dust motes and rainbows, as far as the eye could see. Was something wrong with my vision? Maybe I have a concussion. The horrific burning seemed to nudge me in that direction. I turned to my side to see Edward gripping the wheel. Flicking my eyes to the mirror, I saw his sister, sitting calmly in the backseat. Her honey-colored irises exuded warmth, and an overwhelming sense of peace.

"Good morning, Bella." His angelic voice purred over the softly playing music. His eyes flicked from the road back to my person.

"Where the hell am I?" The panic suddenly lurched within me as I continued to flip through the events that occurred last night; none of them involved me driving through the countryside. I yanked on the door handle, but he'd locked the doors.

"Halfway to London, Isabella." My head swam as the rainbows seemed to center around him. I'd definitely hit my head.

"You fucking kidnapped me, you sick _freak!_" I reached for my bag, to grab my phone, but his ice cold hand gripped my wrist.

"My sister and I will explain all in just a few hours. My father is waiting in London for us, and based on what he deduces, he will summon whomever he deems necessary. Can you hold judgment on me for just a few more hours, Bella? I pledge you, I mean you no harm." Gazing into his eyes, I found the courage I needed. He was gorgeous, like a kaleidoscope. Rude or not, I couldn't stop ogling—he caught me staring and laughed.

Suddenly Edward's head whipped to face Alice, in the backseat, as if she'd splashed him with hot water. "Certainly not while she's in a moving vehicle, Alice. That's _absurd!_" His eyes flicked back to my face, and he sighed.

"It's not like she's the one driving, Edward." Her tone was slightly mocking, and I held back a laugh. She was teasing him. They couldn't be mass murderers, right?

"I need you to trust me, Bella." His cool hand grasped my own, and though I tried to pull away, his strength kept me rooted. His grasp was comforting; it reminded me of my grandmother—cold with age. For the first time in many years, I missed her. "Isabella, how are your eyes?" His lips twitched upwards in a smirk.

It was my turn to be shocked, "What do you know about my eyes, Edward?" I spat the words at him, and my anger seemed to startle him.

Soundlessly, Alice tossed a makeup compact to the front seat. It landed quietly in my lap. Edward's fingers released my hand, and picked up the compact. "They burn, do they not?" He held the greenish compact loosely between his fingers, as the other hand white knuckled the steering wheel.

"Y-yes." I rubbed at them, willing the rainbows to disappear, so that I could concentrate.

"There's something special about you, Bella." Alice spoke softly, placing a cool hand on my shoulder. Panic welled within me. "There's something you need to know both about yourself, and about us as well." Edward dropped the compact into my lap once more, and he patted my thigh twice, replacing his hand onto the steering wheel.

Briefly he turned to me, "Before you look at yourself in that mirror, I want you to know that you're safe." As he said these words, I was picturing myself being permanently disfigured by some strange fire. _Burned by acid, or something_. I laughed at myself, quoting the "Princess Bride" in the middle of a premeditated abduction. "We're taking you to someone who can explain everything about our delicate history to you, even better than I can." He paused, pinching the bridge of his handsome nose with his alabaster fingertips.

"But aren't you a historian, Edward? Couldn't you tell me now, so that I can catch the next train back to Ireland and be on my way?"

"What I told you is true; I am a historian, Bella. I know what I've learned both through books, and through others. My father—my father, _lived_ through it." His gaze seemed to penetrate right through me, as if any of what he was saying was supposed to make sense.

"Lived through what, Edward?" He nudged the compact into my hand, and looked anywhere but at me. I was definitely disfigured.

"Just look into the mirror, Bella. Tell me what you see."

I flipped the compact over in my hand, and worked the clasp with my nail. My chin, lips, nose, and cheeks were the same. When I took notice of my eyes—the hue of the Caribbean Sea, I dropped the mirror, like someone had shot me. "What the fuck is wrong with my eyes?" The windows rattled with the force of my scream.

"You've a bit of a temper, don't you?" His eyes flicked from the road, to me, and back. His mouth twitched ever so slightly, into a crooked grin that made my knees go weak. "Returning to your discolored irises, Bella..." He sucked in a large cleansing breath as he pulled off of the road, and into a gas station. "Your eyes are proof of your heritage."

"'Proof of my _heritage'?_ What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" I stared into the looking glass, touching my lavender lids with my fingers, willing my irises to go back to their natural brown. _Why had they never looked like this before? Perhaps it's related to the burning. The first time I noticed the burning was..._

He turned his full body to face me. Alice leaned her head against his seat, so that they could both be in my line of site. The sunlight poured through the windshield; I put down my visor. The burn raged on; the rainbows growing more intense with each passing moment. "What was your mother's name, Bella?" Alice's calm voice filtered through the air, as she stared nervously at Edward.

"Um...Renée, but I never knew her; she died in childbirth." Both of their necks whipped to face each other, then crept their ways back to me.

"And your grandmother's name, Bella?"

"Marie?" I failed to see how this explained my eyes, which had been brown every day of my life; till now.

"Marie what?"

"Chevalier." Their eyes flicked to each other, and Edward turned off the car. Stepping quietly out of his seat, he strolled over, and opened the door for me. He extended his hand to help me out of the car, and I appreciated it, being as unsteady on my feet as I was.

"Would you feel more comfortable with glasses, Bella?" He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Glasses? Maybe, but what I'd really like to know, is why I feel like my face should be on a fucking milk carton? I'd feel more comfortable knowing why all this creepy shit is happening, Edward. People's eye colors don't just _change. _Maybe a person with green eyes might notice a subtle shift in shades, depending on what they were wearing, but _this?_ No, this is definitely not _normal_!" I stomped my foot, and made a face, and he laughed at me. He made me feel like a tantrum throwing child in a convenient store.

"Did you just stamp your foot?" Edward was covering much of his face with his hand, trying to hide his laughter, and I have to tell you, I found no humor in the situation at all.

Alice was already inside the petro-station buying bags of food. He handed me a pair of sunglasses, and I put them on, noticing that they did nothing to hide the rainbows.

"It's rather disorienting, but you will get used to it after awhile." He smiled down at me, and I motioned for him to continue. He shook his head; his auburn curls bouncing with each slight movement. "Not till we're in the car again, Bella. Not until it's safe." He wrapped his strong arm firmly around my waist, and led me into the store by the small of my back.

I was kidnapped, but I had never felt safer. Go figure.

"Hi, Dad, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I'm ok. I deserted Mike, because of the way he was treating me. I think I'm just going to go to Europe on my own from now on." I sucked in a breath, wondering how much information to leave on an answering machine. I didn't need Charlie starting a war or anything... I wondered if Mike had even called him yet.

"Bella?" He picked up breathless.

"Hey dad. How have you been?" I tried to keep my tone nonchalant, but the panic in his own voice temporarily stunned me.

"I've been worried _sick_ about you, Bella! Where the hell did you go? Mike called me this morning, and I've been beside myself, waiting for your call." He sounded angry. Volatile.

"I met two really nice locals, and they wanted to show me the countryside. I figured that since Mike isn't really paying me anything anyway, I'd have a real vacation before settling back in school." Alice handed me a water, and I accepted it gratefully.

"Who are you with? I want names, Bella. If they find your body in the _fucking_ English countryside, I want to know who to go after." He'd transformed into Super-Cop, and I could almost see him pounding his fist on a metal interrogation table.

"It's not like that, Dad! They're good people. Besides, people backpack through Europe all the time!" My voice held a note of false cheerfulness, and I was almost certain that he would pick up on it. Thankfully, he didn't. "Hey, look. I'll call you later tonight, ok? Maybe I'll send you some pictures; it's really gorgeous out here, dad." I knew we would be close to London by now. I wanted to get him off the phone so that I could try to drag more details out of my new travel buddies. They'd given me next to nothing so far.

"At least tell me where you're staying?"

Edward stated, loud and clear, "Renaissance Chancery Court. 252 High Holborn, in London."

Shit. How did he _hear_ that? I raised my eyebrow in his direction, and he shrugged; his hands never leaving the wheel. Alice winked at me from her place between the seats. Didn't anyone in this damned country wear seat belts?

"Who are you?" My father's voice was enough to turn my blood into ice.

"I'm a historian from Chicago. My name is Edward Cullen. My sister and I met Bella at Leap Castle, and we wanted to show her around, before she left. My sister Alice is quite taken with her."

"You leave my little girl alone, you rotten sonofabitch." Edward smiled as my father's angry words spilled from the phone.

"I'll bring her back to you safely, Chief Swan." He smiled at me, and stated that we were coming up to the hotel. I quickly told my dad that I had to go, and clicked the phone closed before he could protest. I would pay for that later. I was sure of it.

He parked his Mercedes under an overhang and handed the keys to the doorman. Two bellhops pulled all my worldly belongings out of the trunk and stacked them on large bronze carts. The afternoon sun hung low in the sky, and I stepped away from the overhang to get a better look at the building. The stone exterior was impressive. The lobby was entirely overlooked by windows, and I could see inside the structure, teeming with life. This was obviously a luxury hotel, and I was suddenly glad that I would not be footing the bill for our stay.

My captors stood under the overhang, and would not move a step farther. Edward told Alice, who was wringing her hands nervously, to go check in, and she turned on her heel to leave. "Come and look at this, Edward." I motioned for him to join me, but he shook his head no.

"I'll look with you later, Isabella. We need to get you inside; my father is waiting." This time it was his hand extended, only slightly, still within shadows, to take mine. My heart pounded furiously in my chest as I placed my hand within his, and let him lead me into the shadows.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

I could hear a rapidly beating heart just outside the door. I could smell her unusual scent. I could hear Edward's voice—a truly beautiful sound, as my son has taken it upon himself to live in isolation.

Alice entered first, dancing, as always, towing the child directly behind. She, in turn, had her head turned, her eyes locked with Edward's. He smiled dotingly at her, already smitten. Vampire mating is a fascinating thing. It brings new meaning to the ancient adage "Love at First Sight". The Italian Coven, the Volturi, called it "colpo di fulmine" because Vampire 'love', if you will, was like being hit by a thunderbolt. Of course he would know the second he laid eyes on her. It would take longer for her human mind to come to the same conclusion, but my sire was quite the charmer, when he wasn't being a pessimistic ass. I had high hopes that we would fulfill that portion of the prophecy, at least, without coercion.

"Welcome Alice. Edward!" I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice as I locked eyes with my long lost song. I stood to greet them and she turned to stare. She was a near exact copy of Marie; the main differences were inherited from her father, one Charles Swan. "Isabella." I couldn't help but smile, her name escaped my lips like a sigh. "You can't imagine how long I've waited to meet you..."

Her crystal blue eyes locked with mine, and I was immediately transported several hundred years back. Back to my first meeting with Her in the forest. I could not believe this was happening. I could not believe it was time. The Volturi would finally meet resistance; it was finally their time to fall.

"I'm sorry," I did not miss the apprehension in her voice; she nervously chewed on a fingernail. "I've never met you before. How do you know me?"

I helped ease her into a chair, and Edward stood directly behind her; a hand on each shoulder. Alice held a glass of ice water, just in case. The news I was about to deliver would set the stage of everything else I had to tell her. If she was strong enough to take this news in stride, I'd feel much better about the journey we'd be embarking on. Together. "Isabella, I helped _create_ you." She took a deep breath, and her heart began to race. Edward's hands remained rooted on her shoulders; he was still as stone. His eyes were closed, listening to the sounds that made her race different from our own.

"_Create_ me?" The words rolled uncertainly off her tongue as she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail.

"How much does she know, Edward?" Silently he shook his head. "You've told her nothing, then?" The thought of her complete ignorance of the situation worried me. She probably thought us no better than common kidnappers. I hoped that she didn't fear for her life, for the truth was, we were here to protect her. To make certain that her mission was a success.

"We thought it best to wait for you, Carlisle." Alice's soprano lilted through the air, breaking the awkward silence.

"Where would you like me to begin, Bella?" She sat so quietly, wringing her hands, feet crossed at the ankles. She looked very much like a child, despite her 26 years, and I found myself wondering if she inherited the childlike appearance from Marie.

"The beginning, I guess?"

"Child, that's much too far back to do all at once." How can I spew a millennium of history in a single sitting—it's impossible. "I shall tell you first, of how you came to be." She settled into the big green armchair, and I prepared to tell this tale for the first time in twenty six years.

She always arrived under the cover of darkness, and only on Her on terms. I never knew when She would grace me with Her presence. There was a sharp rapping on my door, and suddenly She was there. I was always struck by Her beauty. I loved my wife of seventy years more than words can describe, truly. But there has always been something about this young woman that stirred me from within, and seeing Her sitting here, on my porch, wearing a black leather bodysuit...

She stepped into my home and pulled the hood from her eyes. The eye color always stunned me; it's not something you ever get used to. "Young Master Carlisle." She smiled and curtsied, something lost in the American nineteen eighties. "I trust you are well?"

"I am, Lady. What can I offer you?" I had not seen this woman since Edward's siring. She'd always made herself scarce; living deep in hiding. Far from the prying minds of the Volturi. Biding her time expertly. Aro thought her long destroyed when they razed the Chevalier Kingdom, shortly after the giving of the Prophecy.

"It's time, Carlisle. I have them in the car." I felt my eyes widen, as I took in what She was saying. She hooked her thumb in the direction of the black Firebird, with two sleeping humans in the back seat. "I gave them a little something for their troubles..." She winked at me, and I followed her out, carrying the man back to the house, while she followed with the female. She handed me files of information—they were both children themselves. She was barely nineteen, and he was twenty. Soon to be twenty-one.

"Are you sure, Lady? We cannot afford to make mistakes.." She obviously did not appreciate me second guessing Her; her blue eyes frosted with irritation. She opened her mouth to hiss at me, and I noticed Her shift into an offensive crouch. It would do no good to argue with Marie, especially regarding the Prophecy. "This will not be easy, Marie. I don't know if it will work..." In vitro fertilization, as a reproductive method, was still in its infancy, the first success in 1978. I'd studied with several of the most successful embryologists across the world, but never before had a fifteen year old surrogate with non functioning organs been a part of the process. No Ultrasound or X-ray machine in the world could pierce through her skin. Harvesting her eggs would be impossible, at best. Finding an egg mature enough to fertilize, with human sperm (another roadblock—had the Vampire DNA made the eggs impregnable?), would require several full blown miracles.

Miracles were not often granted to our kind. I had to hope and pray that I'd done enough good in my second life for God to sit down a moment and listen.

"Vampire?" She asked, her eyes wide, jaw slacked. I had not realized that Edward had not told her. She shied away from his touch; he backed away to the wall. Shame was clearly evident on his face. Edward never struggled with what he was, but I could see how meeting this half human child could make him rethink his view of himself. It's been a century since I married my own wife, and she made sure she "kept me in my place" almost daily.

Indeed, the mechanics of vampire mating were fascinating.

"That's what we are, Bella." I crossed my leg and relaxed my arm posture. I wanted to reassure her that we would bring her no harm—in fact, we were here to do the opposite. We were here to be her protectors, to ensure that she succeeds. A current day Joan of Arc, who would have to sacrifice her humanity to save not only the vampire world, but the human race as well. The Volturi had plans to "culture" humans in "farms", the way humans farmed animals for food.

"Horseshit!" She cried, and stood up with much more speed and agility than she should have been able to.

_She's quick, Edward._ My son nodded in response. _Is there more? What else can she do? What are her strengths? What does she bring into this harrowing journey?_

She crossed the room at near vampire speed, halting in a fraction of a second, her mouth ajar. Edward was watching her carefully, studying her every movement. Memorizing her—drinking her in. He couldn't intellectually sample her, so her physicality would have to do, until he could get to know her better.

"It is true, Bella." Edward turned his head away from her, as her eyes grew wide once more. We had plenty of time for their feelings to blossom. This journey we were going to embark on would take years of searching the abandoned underground worlds. Worlds that would be infested with other supernatural predators never before seen by human, or even most vampire, eyes. Aside from the Volturi, and Marie, I was the only one left who had seen. I was the only one left who knew.

"W-what does that make me?" She asked timidly, her eyes shifting from the doorknob, to Edward's face, and finally resting on mine. She was only beginning to learn of her powers; our presence being the catalyst of their appearance. She has seen her eyes in the mirror. She has just witnessed her own unnatural speed—she knew she was different.

"You, Bella, are the substance that will hold the entire vampire world together. You are our future-the first, and only, of your kind. You're the culmination of years of research, sheer dumb luck, and the staunch belief that your "grandmother", who is truly your mother, was correct." She looked confused and her hand rested on the knob. I knew that I could not allow her to leave; no matter what, she needed our protection. Aro would kill her if he knew what she was. "My job was to harvest Marie's eggs and find a way to combine it with Charlie's sperm. Renee then carried you until your birth, Bella. Your father has no idea of any of this—this has to be our secret. You're a part of our secret now."

"You're a part of _this_ now, Bella." Alice crossed the room, taking one of Bella's hands, and reaching out for one of Edward's. Bella's eyes widened at the touch, realization dawning on her that the cold was due to our post mortem nature.

"You're cold." Bella stated, simple fear sinking into her presence. Her nervous system seemed on overload, and she shuddered at Alice's touch. Edward's expression was anguished. He sighed loudly, and I tried to send him reassuring thoughts. He tuned me out.

"It's because of what we are, Bella." It was the second time Edward had spoken in hours, and her eyes snapped to his. Suddenly her stomach growled loudly, and the sound surprised my first companion. He raced to her side, in full Edward speed, and threw her behind him. He lowered himself into an defensive crouch.

"That was Bella's stomach, Edward...She's just hungry." Alice looked shocked, but attempted to lighten the mood by smacking Edward's outstretched arm. She chuckled nervously as she continued to stare at Bella. In blinding, breakneck speed, Edward whirled around to face her, cocking his head to the side. He was listening, his mind in focus on only one objective, protecting his mate. Her stomach rumbled loudly again; her face flushed red as a tomato. She rested her hand atop his head as he placed his ear to her abdomen. I had a feeling that we'd be seeing more of this posture as the months rolled by. The scent of her pure, yet subtly unique blood wafted through the room, her heart racing. Edward, unable to help himself, drew in a deep breath, and rose from his crouch, offering his elbow.

"May I take you to lunch, Isabella?" The color suddenly drained from her face, and she took notice of how closely he'd placed himself with regards to her.

"Well...Uhmm...I guess it depends..." She was very hesitant, and we all understood why.

"On?" He smiled as sweetly as he could, but vampire teeth were menacing no matter how you tried to disguise them.

"You're not going to eat me, are you?" A violent shudder tore through her and Alice chuckled too low for Bella to hear.

"Not even if you asked me too, Isabella. I'll never allow harm to come to you." Her lips twitched into a microscopic smile, which caused his entire being to light up like an exploding star.

"What _do_ you, well, _all_ of you, eat?" She shifted side to side, trying to escape Edward, but he stayed close to her. Her back lined the wall, her fingers attempting to grasp behind her.

"We only hunt animals, Bella. We have learned to control our thirst." Alice's tiny voice was reassuring—I could tell that she loved her already too. As dangerous as it might be to have her amongst our family, she would be a part of us. She was the missing member; our family was now complete.

"We'll talk more later, Bella." I uncrossed my left leg and shifted to my right. "For now, eat. I can do more storytelling soon." She wrapped her arm within Edward's, and he carefully guided her to the nearest restaurant.

I heard him whisper to her, "I want nothing more than to shield you from all that is evil, Bella. That is the one thing you should remember, as we travel through ancient memories. Remember that I want to help you—this is not a journey you take on your own. 'Whither thou goest, I will go'."

Edward quoted the Bible—perhaps it was more serious than I thought.


	6. The Foundation

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

* * *

_**(A/N): Yes yes, I know, update fail. I can think of a million excuses as to why I haven't updated, but I'll spare you. I want to thank everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. It was the reviews within the last week (honestly) that inspired me to write again. Even though I hadn't updated in more than two months, people were still reading, and checking to see if I had updated. Your messages really made the difference... If you've reviewed a chapter recently, this bud's for you...**_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Vampires. It can't possibly be true—this is real life, not a fairy tale.

"What are you pondering, Isabella? You've not spoken a word since we've left the room." His velvety question hung poignantly in the air as his slender finger pressed an elevator button. I breathed in his sweet scent, drawing it deep within my lungs, as if I needed it to survive. The doors swung open and he gestured for me to enter. "Are you upset that I didn't present you with a card? I can have cards printed, if it please you, Isabella."

_Cards? What the hell is he talking about?_

"Any outing you have with me is by your choice, Bella. calling card or not." His cool hand rested near my own. I shivered. "I do, however, hope that you will grow to enjoy my company, in time."

"I'm fine, Edward. Don't you think all that 'card' business is a little old fashioned? I'd really rather we just get down to business." His eyes saddened slightly as he held the door open for me, and released my arm. I hadn't realized we were still linked until that connection was broken. His presence was somehow comforting. Soothing.

"Soon, Isabella. There's too much to say all at once. My father will continue to tell you more, but soon you must sleep." His golden gaze scanned the resort lobby, searching for the restaurant.

"I thought vampires don't sleep." I spat back, more vehement than I intended. Seemingly dazed, he turned to me and replied, so softly I almost didn't hear.

"_We_ don't, Bella. You, however, have enough human DNA that sleep is a necessity. _You'll_ be the only one sleeping this evening."

"So you don't sleep?" I asked him, hoping he would tell me that it was all a sick joke. Hoping upon hope that there would at least be some normalcy in this mess. His lip quirked up into a soft smile as he shook his head. "Not at all?"

"Not a wink, Miss Swan. Not in almost a hundred years." He pulled out my chair and inhaled the air around him. His eyes carefully scanned the room before he turned back to me. "They've gone to hunt, Bella. They'll be back shortly." I smiled and nodded as he ordered dinner for two, though only half would be eaten.

"Tell me a story?" I asked him quietly. Pulling his napkin into his lap, I watched his brow furrow, though only slightly. He sat stiffly in the chair across from me, his feet firmly planted on the floor, his hands resting quietly in his lap.

"A story?" He mused, and I nodded. "What kind of story would you like to hear, Isabella?" His lip quirked into a soft smile, and a single auburn wave drooped haphazardly over his left eye. This gorgeous creature seemed shy and nervous, just like me. It gave me the strength to press on through the awkwardness.

"Well, in one of my Grandmother's journals, she talks of a great love. A love beyond all others, that only came after a lifetime of hard work and heartache. Can you tell me about him?"

"She's actually your mother, you know, Bella?" He sat still as stone, and his eyes lifted to the heavens, seemingly deep in thought. "She is a woman of many talents, Isabella. Beyond being your mother, she is a Queen above all Queens, and a prophetess above all others." He formed his fingers into a steeple and touched his forehead. I could almost see the history flying by in his head. "Marie Chevalier was a young French lady in 1590."

"1590?" I cried, more loudly than intended. Edward sighed loudly, and ran his fingers through his unruly hair.

"Our lifespans are limitless, Isabella." He half scolded as he shifted in his chair. I signaled that he should continue, and his lips twitched. "She was an orphaned child of fourteen when she was betrothed to a widower more than double her age, and much above her station. In time, she grew into a lovely young woman. Her beauty became legendary, and this particular suitor was a wealthy one. He fostered within her a great love of music and all things art. He had paid quite the fortune to purchase the land she lived on from her feudal lord.

When word spread that this young beauty was engaged, King Henry IV issued an 'invitation' to the young bride, and her betrothed, to visit his home. In that time, Bella, it was a Ruler's right to take the..." he averted his darkened gaze, as if embarrassed. "..._innocence_... of any of the Kingdom's young women. And this particular king had the reputation of being a ladies man. Stories say he had nearly sixty mistresses. Though this lady was a serf no longer, her new betrothed could not refuse the king. On the night before their wedding, she entered into the King's bedchamber, never to be seen again. Some say he murdered her because she was so beautiful, but truly, she was turned on the spot, by this Great King."

"This is true? Real? A ruler could truly have his way with any woman he wanted? She was taken from the man she loved by the King?" The thought was horrifying, and I was thankful that I lived in a time where my body was my own. A time where women were not bought and sold like cattle.

"Your history books call it. 'Droit de seigneur', or 'the Lord's right'. This King has gone by many names within the frame of human history. Within Vampire history, he's more commonly known as 'Aro della Volturi', or perhaps, in secret, by those who loathe him, "Aro the Terrible".

"So my Gran...Marie...my _mother_ never married the man she loved?" Edward's eyes never stopped roaming, and I wondered what had him so distracted, though I never doubted that I had his full attention.

"She did not marry the human, no." He swiftly crossed his other leg, and shifted his teacup to a different place on the table.

"So she fell for Aro, then?" A look of horror passed Edward's beautiful face, and I realized there was much more to tell.

"It's complicated, Isabella. Falling in love is—different-for one of us. It's an instantaneous happening, like a thunderclap. Marie never felt that for Aro, though she never let him know. It is, however, the reason Aro changed her immediately upon meeting her. Marie's betrayal is legendary within the realm of our own history, considering what Aro is capable. It is also a part of the reason she exists so deeply hidden today."

"What are you talking about, Edward?"

"Unrequited love can drive a man, human or not, well beyond the ends of reason, Isabella. If he were to find her again, after all that has happened, she would be assassinated before you could blink your eyes. Aro's ability is similar to mine, though very different. It is his talent, and the downfalls that go with it, that allows her to elude him. It's a tale for another time, Bella." Swiftly, he stood and helped pull out my chair. "We should go. They have returned, and I should go out, for a time, as well."

He offered his arm, and I eagerly accepted. "Always a gentleman, are you?" I teased.

"Truly, Isabella, I am a monster, and a murderer. I am dangerous, and I beg you to understand. I have not had communication with human beings in decades for a reason. I don't know, or understand, much of the new cultures today, beyond what I have read both in books and minds. Until now, I have spent my days locked away in a dark castle, hiding my true nature. Yes, Isabella, I was a gentleman, in my own time, but in yours, I'm something much different-obsolete and outdated."

"I'm very sorry that you feel that way about yourself, Edward." My smile seemed to soften his entire being, and I wanted to reach out and touch his hand. Even just for a second. Sighing softly, he held open the door to our room, and Alice stood beaming in the doorway. Edward chuckled darkly, and I peeked up with enough time to see him roll his eyes. "Here is where I leave you, Lady. I dismiss you into my sister's good care." The door clicked softly and she tackled me.

"OOOH! Did you have a good time?" she cried, throwing her arms around me. "My brother is a lonely, loathsome creature, but he can be quite charming when he wants to be!" She dragged me over to the bed and threw a pair of pajamas at me. "Just a little something I picked up!" She grinned brightly, her eyes glittering like molten gold, softer and lighter than I've ever seen them. "I also picked out a few outfits for you to wear, you know, while you're here. A little of this, and a little of that." She opened up a wardrobe that was packed so full it was about to burst.

I picked up the third box of stilettos, horrified, and asked, "You didn't happen to throw in a few t-shirts and sneakers, right?" She shook her tiny head, equally horrified.

"We're going to be best friends, you know?" I changed into my pajamas and she began to brush my hair. "It's been a long time since I've had a friend, Bella. I mean, there's Esme, Carlisle's wife, and Rosalie, our 'sister', but they don't really count because I didn't really get to pick them." She spoke a mile a minute. I didn't really know what to say; I had always been horrible at 'girl time'.

"You got to..._pick_...me?" I asked, trepidation evident in my voice.

"Well, I didn't get to pick you, but I did get to see that you'd enter our lives long before my know-it-all brother did... I simply had to wait for his call." Alice spoke for hours about how it felt to have visions of our possible future, and what life was like as a Cullen. The only subjects she did not speak about were the ones I was so dying to hear. Peacefully, unbeknownst to me, I drifted to sleep.

"She should call her father today, Alice. It will not help us if he sets out looking for her."

"You should call Esme and have her ready the house in Washington, Carlisle." I could hear Edward's velvet voice drift through the large suite, but I wasn't totally awake enough to appreciate its beauty. The scents of breakfast wafted lazily through the air as I opened my eyes, finding six eyes resting on my half sleeping form.

"Good morning to you, Bella." Carlisle smiled at me, over his newspaper, as Alice, grinning wildly, of course, carried a tray spilling over with food. The door clicked, and I saw that Edward had left the room.

Almost as if sensing my question, Alice replied, "He's giving you your privacy, Bella. Carlisle and I would like to speak with you a bit about what we'd like to do, but first, breakfast." As full as the tray was, I finished it quickly. My appetite was voracious, and it seemed like I was never satisfied. I entered the bathroom to shower, and paused at the mirror. The changes were minute, but still there.

My eyes were still that frigid shade of ice blue, but I noticed that the burning had gone from them. I could see that my face was leaner, more rigid. I touched my cheek, and felt the bone directly beneath it. I was thinner, and more pale. Perhaps I'd lost weight. I let the warm water run over me as I thought about the last few days.

I thought about my visit to Leap Castle, and my chance meeting with Edward, the beautiful stranger. I should be frightened that he and his sister, abducted me and took me to London, to meet their father. I should be frightened about the changes that my body has made, so quickly, after all these years of being relatively stable. I've only found peace, knowing that there are explanations behind them, and that there are others out there able to help me better understand myself. I thought back to my mother, formally known as 'grandma', and smiled, with the hope that one day we could be reunited, with no more secrets between us.

I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and readied myself for a new day, full of surprises and adventure.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

_You're so cute, Edward..._

"Hush woman." He grumbled as he fiddled with the collar of his shirt. _Who would have guessed that a moldy stone basement would be the key to my brother finding his mate._ "Could you keep your thoughts to yourself, Alice?"

"You're such a grouch when you're mooning!" I pinched his cheeks and he flicked me away with a wave of his wrists.

"You're very lucky that you're a lady, or I might hit you!" To illustrate his point, he gave me a strong tap on my nose.

"Flowers, Edward? You _shouldn't_ have?" I fluttered my eyelashes, and tried my best to be irritating as I handed him a simple bouquet of English wildflowers.

"Alice, I'm not so sure she's ready for that." I smacked him in his side.

"Honestly, Edward! What's to be ready for? You're a gorgeous man, and she's a beautiful woman... How can the chemistry grow if you don't Casanova a bit now and then?" Rolling his eyes, he tied his cordovan wingtips with the bouquet balancing delicately in his teeth. Just on his way in to see her, I watched him plop the bouquet on the nightstand, grinning wickedly.

"Perhaps some other time, Miss Alice. _I'm_ not ready for that yet." He entered the sitting room, where Bella sat, talking on her cell phone. Her father was more cheerful and relaxed, having heard that she was alive and well, yet again. Chief Swan was still less than thrilled that she was in the company of complete strangers, but after she gave him her changed itinerary for her return to the states, he at least had some small comfort that her plan was not to stay in Europe.

Today's discussion would break deeper into the mystery that she was only just beginning to understand. My brother and my father were going to sit down and tell her some of what made her so pivotal to our kind, and why, exactly, we needed her to help save the Romanians from the Volturi's rule. Much history needed to be discussed, but I saw that she would take this new information as well as could be expected. I saw that she would stay, and I also saw the result. Life is good, or at least it would be, if we continued on the path that lay before us. Before the good could truly shine through though, we had a long, hard, road of 'terrible' to cross.

I have one mission in all this, which is to ensure that the two of them make this journey successfully, _together_, in one piece. She must realize and return his love, measure for measure, in order for the prophecy to fulfill itself. Carlisle's part was much harder than my own, but Edward's was the hardest, and most terrible of us all.

Isabella the Huntress has to willingly give up her life to save the immortal world. Our sages have taught us that she will be incredibly brave, kind, and that when she _does_ take her rightful part in this, she will be more revered and influential than even Marie. Supernatural strength and overpowered senses are traits that a vampire possesses naturally, but blood and her own semi-human fragility are what Isabella the Huntress will use to save all worlds, be they Under, Over, or Human. Edward's job is to help her through the UnderWorlds, in her quasi-human form, seeking Marie. Once receiving her blessing and instructions, he must then spill her blood, as an offering, to awaken the Romanians.

Edward's final act is to kill his mate in order to save both vampire and human alike.

* * *

_**I have the desire and ability to update more often. I have a lot of great ideas, but I need reviews to spur me on. Yes, "review whore", I know...**_

_**What do YOU want to see next? How does Victorian Edward feel to you? Remember that in this tale, Edward has locked himself in that castle for quite some time. While the rest of the Cullens live easily with humans, Edward (and his rather famous self-loathing) have made him choose a life of isolation. Edward will be forced into human interaction soon, and it will be FABULOUS!**_

_**Who's looking for Romance? Who's looking for action? Ask, and ye shall receive!**_


	7. The Kindling

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

* * *

_**(A/N): I can't begin to tell you how excited that I can FINALLY write this note. I've been trying like hell to get this chapter to upload since 8:00 last night. MAJOR ffnet FAIL! I think you'll all love this one; we've more back stories, and we also get to know Edward a little bit more. I cried writing the latter half-it's bittersweet.**_

_**This is the Edward that I picture inside my head, and the Edward that I fall in love with every time I open those books. He's a self conscious, slightly mixed up man, but he's a good one. A good solid man, down to the core.**_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I knew as soon as I walked in the door that she had fallen asleep. Her breathing was deep and even, her heartbeat slow and relaxed. The steady rhythm of her pulsating heart was a sound that I could listen to for all eternity, but I also knew that the sound I had grown so attached to had a limitation. I knew how this was going to end, Bella lying broken and bleeding in my arms, as the Romanians awake from their long hibernation. I had to hope that somewhere within the supernatural Underworld, there would be someone who could help us fulfill the Prophecy, while still saving her.

I've seen all of Alice's visions, and they ranged somewhere between us perishing in the Underworld, before even finding Marie, and Bella surviving the Awakening, only to die in the battle to exterminate the Volturi. I would give absolutely anything for her to survive this journey, impossible as that option may seem.

She stirred. Her heart rate rose, and she whispered my name. Propriety be damned, I stood in the door jamb, to watch her sleep. Softly she whispered again, for the last time. At last she turned onto her stomach, her hair haphazardly strewn, like the mane of a lion. I could contain myself no longer; I knelt beside the bed and caressed her cheek. Isabella Swan had no idea about the depth of my feelings for her, but I hoped she could understand how fierce was my need to protect her.

I brought my lips within centimeters of her cheek when she sighed, her hot breath burning straight through me. "Good night, Lady." I whispered in her ear, before turning to my sister, and companion. "I should not see her exposed in this way. It is...too...personal. Alice, please watch over her. Carlisle and I will strategize."

"Jasper will be here soon, Edward."

"An excellent addition to our team, he will be. Thank you, Alice." I playfully ruffled her hair as I walked past her, on my way to the sitting room.

She reached out her arm to grip my own, "Tomorrow is her last day here, Edward. Take her out for a bit. Be smart about it, brother. Let her get to know you in peaceful times, before you drag her into the middle of a war."

"What shall I do, Alice?" Even as a slightly gangly teenage human, courtship was a subject of which I had little knowledge. Now that I have a century of vampirism, and preferential lonership under my belt, entering the arena will be even more difficult. Hard to teach an old dog new tricks, and all that.

Her pixie-like features lit up, and she squealed, "Don't worry! I have just the thing..." She shooed me off to the parlor, while she ran off to do whatever it is that women do when they scheme.

"How do you suppose we do this, Carlisle? I can't just run off with her without consent, without _plans_. We must have failsafes in place. If this isn't mapped out to the last half-detail, all will fall through. All of this will be for _nothing, _Carlisle! I'll lose her for _nothing!_" My immortal father crossed his legs while regarding me politely over his thick medical tome. He shook his head as if he were scolding a tantrum throwing child.

"I was thinking that it's time we forged you a teaching certificate. Jasper is bringing over your papers in the morning." I gave him a quizzical look and he continued, "You've already applied for the vacant history teaching position in Forks Senior High School. I just thought that you should know." He smiled an apologetic smile, and idly turned a page.

"That does not mean that they'll hire me, Carlisle."

My father was the most trustworthy and kind being to ever walk this earth, but at this point, he looked quite frightening. "Edward, son! Relax! I've already put in a request to join the hospital, and they've accepted me on the spot. Without so much as an interview! Everything for our return is covered—you worry about earning the young Lady's heart, and I will have Jasper and Emmett begin researching.

"Alice leaves with Isabella tomorrow night. You, as I understand it, have a few loose ends to tie up before you can join us in Washington?"

"I do have a few things, yes. Is it wise to transport her overseas with only Alice and Jasper, Carlisle?" His gaze darkened slightly and his hand rested upon my shoulder.

"She will be safer if she goes unnoticed, Edward." He stood, crossing the room in four relaxed strides, "Two Cullens on a flight bound to the US will draw much less attention than all of us going together."

"And just how do you plan to cross the Ocean, Carlisle?"

He had leaned over the desk, and peeked up through his lashes. His grin was predatory, and for the first time in over a century, I truly regarded him as a ruler, and not as a father-figure. "I, son, have some visiting to do. Favors to call in. Ruins to dig through."

"You're not going down alone, are you?"

He laughed a hearty laugh as he through his arms around my shoulders, "I'm simply finding you a way in, and a way out, Edward."

"When do you leave?" A knock sounded on the door, but I heard his mind before he even set foot in the hotel.

"So here you are." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Edward, you ol' bastard, you! It's good to see you. You look well; how have you been?" He clapped me sternly on my back as he entered the room, removing a torch, the size of a handgun, out of his waistband and depositing it on a table in the foyer.

I gave a half-hearted laugh, "Busy, Jasper. I've been very busy. How did you sneak _that_ through security?" I nodded towards the item, now discarded, on the table.

"I'm very...compelling, Edward. You should know that by now." He winked at me and continued, "I should hope you've been busy; taking yourself out of our lives for all these years. Shame on you; Alice was heartbroken..." After he said what he needed to say, he winked at me; his own way of saying that all was forgiven. His battle scarred facade still inspired terror in me, though I trusted him with my life. I would have to trust him with Bella's, as well.

"The things we do for the love of a woman." My father extended his hand in warm welcome as he greeted my brother, and Jasper pulled him in for a hug.

"Amen, Carlisle Cullen. Nearly every war ever started, is begun over a woman. And this is no exception." Jasper regarded me kindly, but his attentions shifted to his wife, standing in the doorway, smiling, open armed.

She squealed brightly, and leapt silently through the air, landing neatly in his arms. "I missed you, little one. How's my credit card holdin' up?" She rubbed her nose against his, neither one able to contain their happiness.

"Nearly disintegrated from overuse!" We all gave a good laugh, and I turned away as they leaned in for a kiss.

"'at's my girl." Their thoughts were positively sinful, and I tried to give them as much privacy as possible. This was one of those times when I'd give anything to return my mind reading gift to whatever God sent it my way. "Run and play with Edward's girl now, Alice. We boys have to have a li'l campfire chat."

Alice folded her tiny arms and pouted in protest. "She sleeps, Jasper. Can't I sit with you?"

Jasper smiled tenderly at his child-sized wife, "Now, Alice, a soldier can't keep her eyes on the prize if she's in the other room, talking with her friends." He kissed her cheek, but acquiesced that she could sit in the doorway, so long as she kept her eyes on Bella.

He pulled his hat low over his eyes, leaning back in the dining room chair, his feet up on the table. He never quite lost that Confederate Soldier persona. Jasper Hale was different from the rest of us; even humans would single him out as different, before they picked up on the rest of us. He was, in fact, much more dangerous, the most experienced fighter and soldier. The one we looked to when we had a problem to solve. He was the master chess player, a king of strategy. And for all his strengths, he had but one weakness, other than Alice, and that was blood. My brother was the one most likely to slip, and having him around Isabella made me edgy. Being the empath, he surely sensed my nerves, but he understood. The desire to protect your mate overrides all other bonds.

Knowing that he would be crossing the Underworld with Bella and myself was a major stress factor for me. Though having his fighting experience, alongside me was a great comfort, in the long abandoned Underground. Nobody knows, for certain, what lies beneath the surface.

"So tell me what you know, Carlisle." He unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves, rolling them up to expose well-muscled, bare, arm.

"What do we know... We know that the child has been marked by another Huntress. She bears the crest on her back, and wears Marie's choker on her neck."

"Do we know when she was marked? Is the tattoo fresh?" They both turned to face me expectantly.

"It does not appear to be fresh, and from what I understand of Chevalier culture, they are branded just before the actual transformation takes place. In this case, that scenario doesn't quite fit."

My father slapped one of his tomes closed, "Unless... Interesting." He placed his palm over his forehead in intense concentration, and I waited in bated, useless, breath.

"What? What is it?" Jasper sat up straighter in his chair, looking Carlisle directly in the eyes.

"Edward, you said the markings were far too perfect to have been done by human hands. What if Marie marked Bella herself?" He rose from his spot at the head of the table, leaning his hands firmly on the table. "What if she wanted to make Bella all the more obvious to you? Perhaps she saw that this would help-she _was_ a master at seeing into the future."

"I like it." Jasper said simply, nodding, leaning back in his chair once more. "Unless- Marie still has someone keeping an eye on Bella, staying hidden in the shadows."

"I would say that is more probable." I agreed.

"I wouldn't write Marie off just yet, Edward. She waited a very long time for this to come to fruition. She probably keeps a very close eye on Isabella. I wouldn't be surprised if She knew we were going to look for Her."

"But Carlisle, if She knew that it was time, wouldn't S_he_ come looking for _us? _It's so much less dangerous if I don't have to carry Bella through the World Below."

"She will walk the path only as it was delivered to Her. Even the smallest deviation can drastically change history."

I began to start a fire, earning curious glances from my conspirators. "What? Humans like fireplaces, do they not?"

"Not in the Summer, Edward. Valiant effort though." Jasper shifted his hat, and pulled his cell phone out of his snake skin boot.

"You keep your phone in your boot? That's disgusting!" I made a mental note to let Bella use my phone, should the need arise.

"It's not like I sweat, Edward." He rolled his eyes at me as he read us a text message sent by Emmett.

"He's dying to meet her, Edward. Says that she must really be somethin'. He asked me to take a picture of the tattoo..."

"The two of you, honestly! You'll do no such thing! I see that I must keep her far away from the both of you!" A lighthearted pause hung through the room, and it gave me the opportunity to focus on her heartbeat.

"Well hold on a second, now." I sat up straighter in my chair as the idea struck me. "If Marie did the branding, wouldn't she place in a more obvious place than her back? I didn't even see the tattoo until Alice brought me to that pub."

"That's a good point, Edward. Carlisle, where did you say Marie had her mark?"

"Marie's was a small, but very distinct marking on the forehead, between the eyes. She wears it like a crown, and within the Age of Rulers, she had a platinum circlet that featured her mark. She would likely not put the mark in the same place as it would be _too_ simple to discover. She looks far too similar to Marie for it to be simple coincidence, so she may have made a much larger mark in a more subtle location, knowing it would be discovered in time."

"Good morning, Bella!" Alice chirped brightly, knowing that I would appreciate the warning. We would have to continue our talk later.

"Are you well, Bella?" I asked her, as my concern for her well being, skyrocketed. The sun had not yet risen, yet Bella climbed out of bed and stumbled into the adjacent parlor. Her tiny frame wore only a brown lace camisole and pink pajama bottoms, I notice that she shuddered. I instantly unzipped my sweater and draped it around her shoulders, regretting having turned the fire off, after all.

"I'm okay now, thank you." She smiled shyly, and looked down at her toes. It took her a moment to notice the new golden eyed companion, and she eyed him speculatively. Jasper stood as she entered the room, and his heavy boots clicked as he crossed the worn, wooden floor.

"Bella," Alice began as she reached a tiny hand towards each person, "This is my husband, Jasper. He's going to help Edward bring you to Marie." She extended her hand to shake, and he turned it, palm down, for a kiss instead.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Jasper's mouth twitched as his lips touched her skin, and I nearly jumped between them. I paid very close attention to Jasper's thoughts around Bella. The last thing I needed was for him to take a snap at her.

Alice grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her off into the Master Suite. She was talking about all sorts of things involving hair and nails. My Isabella reached out to me, hoping I would save her from Hurricane Alice, but I had other things to attend to. I would be seeing her soon enough.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Alice wasted no time tossing me in the large bathtub and scrubbing me well past gleaming. It took her two hours to primp, paint, and play Barbie to her satisfaction. Almost as if on cue, the doorbell rang. Alice squealed, and gave me a push towards the door as she threw a light shawl over my royal blue sundress. Thankfully she heeded my advice and let me wear flats.

I opened the door to see Edward standing outside, holding a small bouquet of flowers, wrapped in a lace doily and decorative lace and satin ribbons hanging in loose curls.

He stood there smiling, and eventually, I had the courage to greet him. "They're lovely, Edward. Thank you." I felt the blush creep across my cheeks

"You're very welcome; I made it myself. It's called a 'Tussie-Mussie', or 'Word Posey'." He pulled a small book out of his coat pocket, and placed it in my hands, along with the flowers. "In my day, Miss Swan, flowers spoke a language all their own." He winked at me, and I felt my knees go weak. "This book has a list of common flowers, and the meaning that they hold." Alice let out a not so quiet squeak from the bedroom, and Edward released a beautiful laugh. "Don't worry, Bella, my sister will break it all down for you later."

I tried my best not to look overwhelmed as I stepped into the kitchen. "Let me put these in some water." He stayed in the doorway of the kitchenette while I bumbled around trying to find some kind of vessel. I eventually settled on a chrome ice bucket that had held this morning's orange juice. I hadn't planned on it having a slippery handle, and when I picked it up, the left side slid right out of my fingers. Semi-frozen slush sprayed everywhere.

Two very strangled sounds could be heard from behind me, but I was too embarrassed to turn around. My cheeks burned! Silently, like a wraith, Edward brought me a towel for myself, and proceeded to mop up the spilled water with another.

My new outfit was soaked, and Alice seemed scandalized. She stood there, in the doorway, gaping. I picked up my right foot, in an attempt to dry my sandals, and my left foot slid. Another strangled gurgling sounded just next to me, and then it exploded into the most beautiful laughter I'd ever heard. No earthly sound could ever compare to his laugh.

"So much for super human grace, Bella." Alice grumbled as she stomped out of the room.

Edward reached out his hand, to help me stand, and he offered to wait while I changed. I declined. The idea of being alone with Alice after such a mishap was daunting. It's only water, it'll dry...Right?

"Shall we away, Miss Swan?" He crooked his elbow for me to hold, smiling beatifically. Feeling my cheeks burn once more, I stared at my shoes.

"At your leisure, Mr. Cullen." He smiled at my attempted Victorian formality. Finding my courage, I once again admired his three piece suit. He was delicious!

We stepped out into the afternoon air and my senses were assaulted with rainbows, as they had been on the way to London. Edward, sensing my distress, asked me what was wrong. His lips turned down in a frown as he scanned the streets, looking past the outdoor vendors and shop fronts alike. He inhaled deeply, just as my eyes began to burn. I tried to rub them without ruining my makeup, but it brought no relief. I had the feeling that I was being watched.

Edward seemed to be satisfied that there was no immediate danger, and he continued down the street. He caressed the hand I had wrapped around his elbow. Taking in a deep breath, he began to speak to me, "Don't hesitate to tell me when something hurts you, Isabella." He abruptly stopped, and looked deeply into my eyes, "Have you figured out why your eyes burn?"

Truth is, I hadn't, and I told him so.

"I can't be sure, but from what Carlisle understood about your mother...Her eyes would shift from their natural blood red, to blue, in the presence of another..._creature_. If she sensed a threat, her body would fill with venom, causing her eyes to tear." We made our way down the street, passing vendors selling everything from books to jewelry. He stopped at each store, analyzing its contents carefully before moving on to the next.

"What about the rainbows, Edward?" He had just opened the door to an antique bookstore, and he followed me inside.

"The rainbows are something that you're going to have to get used to, Bella. You see, a..." He picked up a battered copy of _"The Secret Garden"_ and lowered his voice to just below a whisper, "a vampire can see much better than your average human. The light spectrum actually has another color, Bella, and that's just one of the reasons why things look so strange to you." He smiled wistfully, rubbing his finger down the spine of the book, in an almost sensual manner.

"Why is it that I only see them sometimes?"

He sighed, and sat the book down quietly. "I'm not sure yet, Bella. You're changing a little more each day, becoming the Lady you were meant to be. I have a feeling that your vision will become more and more similar to my own, the longer you are in our presence."

He stepped towards a different stack of books, more aged by their slightly musky smell. "I love books, Bella. Did you know that I was unwell as a child?"

"I did not." His eyes bore into mine and I gripped the shelf to steady myself. I couldn't help but think of how beautiful he was; like a sad angel.

"Medicine was not even close to what it is today." He picked up a weathered copy _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_ and held it out to me. "I had a lot of spare time to read, being stuck inside the house."

"What did you have?" He frowned slightly, picking up _The Secret Garden _once more. "I'm sorry, Edward. That was a very personal question." Faster than lightning, I felt his cool hand touch my cheek.

"There is nothing I wouldn't share with you, Miss Swan." His lips blossomed into a smoldering half-smile. "The Doctors said it was asthma, and though there were some breakthroughs in England, at the time, quality of life was not what it is today." He placed _The Secret Garden_ in my hands. "This book, Bella, was one of my favorites, as a child. I saw so much of myself in Colin. My parents loved me fiercely, Isabella. They thought that putting me outside would hurt me, so I spent nearly all my time indoors." He sat in a nearby bay window, and motioned for me to join him. "My mother's name was Elizabeth." He looked away, almost ashamed. "It hurts me to say that I don't remember much about her; most of what I know is from what Carlisle has told me. You see, when we change, we forget nearly everything from our life before. One of the only things I remembered was her passion for music." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, and smiled tenderly at me. "She taught me to play piano, violin, and the bassoon, of all things." He chuckled. "All that time indoors made me a little bitter, however, and I gave my mother her fair share of troubles."

He helped me up from my seat, and guided me to the front of the store, "If you could have any book, _any book at all_, Bella, which would you choose?" He bought me a 1901 edition of _Wuthering Heights_, and surprised me with that copy of _The Secret Garden_.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Edward." He held up his hand to stop me from speaking.

"I wanted to share some small part of myself with you." We began making our way back to the hotel, and paused when a man stood at a street corner, playing a violin. There was a black gas lamp nearby, and we sat on the pedestal to listen.

He looked deep in thought, his eyes on me, but distant. "Tell me about your father, Edward."

His eyes snapped to mine as he took a deep breath. "My father, Edward Masen Sr., was an architect. He was a very thorough man, and expected perfection in all things, especially if our name was to be associated with it. He was hard on me, but in time I grew to realize that he simply wanted me to reach my fullest potential. He was hard on me because it was the only way he knew, but he always told me that he loved me very, very much." He tapped the violinist on his shoulder and requested _Nearer my God to Thee_, but the violinist didn't know it. Edward seemed genuinely surprised when this man handed over his instrument, but he picked it up without hesitation. "This was my father's favorite hymn, Bella. He would ask me to play it for him over and over again; he was a very religious man."

His amber eyes closed, and I was mesmerized. From the second he picked up the bow to the second the he removed the aged instrument from his chin, I could not take my eyes off of him. Quite the crowd gathered around us; it was something that I swore I would never forget. Reverently, he handed the musician his instrument, and polite applause followed us as we returned to the hotel.

"Alice has your things packed. She'll be waiting to take you to the airport." We were standing just outside the entrance now, and I knew my time with him was coming to a close.

I felt like I had to say something; I felt like I was losing a part of myself, and we'd only known each other for days. "What happens now, Edward?" He looked down and smiled empathetically.

"I have some accounts to settle here, but our family owns a house in Washington State, Bella. Alice will be nearby to ensure that you're safe, and I'll join you both shortly. Carlisle has plans to travel the Underground in search of clues for Her whereabouts. His wife, Esme, is already in the house, uncovering furniture, and getting it ready for us. It has been vacant for over sixty years—the house is going to need a little help."

"You'll be joining me?" There was a truly hopeful tone in my voice, and I hoped that he would pick up on it.

"It seems that my family has decided that it's time to return to Washington, yes. But our time there has a purpose, Bella; we'll be setting the stage for your departure. I admire you for your bravery; this task will not be an easy one."

I smiled and blushed, "Truthfully, I don't know if I'm ready." With my toe, I traced the resort's crest on the burgundy rug, beneath the covered walkway.

"I would like to tell you that you have nothing to fear, but I can not. I don't know what lies beneath, any more than you do. No one has been down there for hundreds of years." He picked up my hand, and closely examined it, "But I will tell you, Bella, that as long as I'm able, I'll protect you from anything. There's nothing in this world, or any other, for that matter, that I wouldn't face, if it meant your safety, Lady." His lips briefly brushed the skin of my hand.

"It's time." Said a small voice beside me. "Bella, we need to go." Edward slowly released my hand, and made a light, strangled cry. "Don't worry; you'll see him soon enough." She smiled sadly at me as Jasper opened the door to a cab for me. Sensing that we needed a moment alone, they both sat inside as the bellboys loaded the trunk with our luggage.

"It is twilight" He said, his eyes focused on the horizons. "It's the safest time of day for us; the easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way...the end of another day, the return of the night." He handed me my books, smiling sadly in my direction. He reached into his suit jacket and removed a letter from his pocket. "I wrote you a letter for the plane, Bella." He presented the envelope to me with both hands, as if it carried the weight of the world. It was obvious that this was of importance to him. "I wish you safe journey, Miss Swan."

He took my hand to help lower me into the cab, where Alice and Jasper awaited me. I settled myself in the plush leather seat, and he kissed my hand, one final time. _"Nobody,"_ he said quietly, more to himself, than anyone else, _"Not even the rain, has such small hands."_ He closed the door, and stepped away from the vehicle. *****

I rolled down the window, as the cab began to slowly pull away. "Will I see you again?" I couldn't help the tear that rolled down my cheek. He stopped it with the tip of his finger.

"If you wish it so, Miss Swan." The last car disappeared ahead of us, and I knew it was time to depart. The tears began to flow freely as the cab moved slowly out of the driveway. I turned to gaze at him, through the back window, only to find him standing there alone, with his hand over his heart.

Alice wrapped her cool arm around me and handed me the bouquet that he'd gifted me, earlier in the afternoon. I held the bouquet close to my face, enjoying the aroma. I moved to open the envelope, but Alice put her hand on mine, to stop me.

"Save the letter for the plane, Bella. It's better that way." She brushed a tear from my cheek, but they did not stop, even as the plane left the ground.

* * *

***(A/N): Italicized poem is by E.E. Cummings. One of my favs!**

_**So tell me, did you squee? Do you want to know what the letter said? Bella said she felt like she was being watched, remember? Theories about the story (as a whole) so far? Thoughts? Please review!**_

_**I've been nominated for the Indie Twific Awards. If you think my story is worthy, give me a vote. I'm so excited, as this is my first nom ehvar!**_

_**To visit and vote, log onto www dot theindietwificawards dot com**_


	8. The Vision

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.

* * *

**

**(A/N): To those of you reading this for the first time, I welcome you. For my returning readers, you may notice that Edward's letter is different this time around. At the time of this chapter's original publication, I was not prepared to share the letter in its entirety. I'm happy to tell you that the time is now-this is the letter I'd always wanted to share with you.**

This chapter is meant to be enjoyed in conjunction with James Blunt's "You're Beautiful", and "Goodbye My Lover". Youtube them. Totally worth it. This letter took me months of constant redrafting. Say thank you with a review.

Somebody pass me a tissue!

* * *

**BPOV**

There was certainly no shortage of activity for me after I returned stateside. Alice had introduced me to her, well, _their_ 'mother', Esme. I liked her instantly, and though we merely exchanged pleasantries, while on one of Alice's great shopping adventures, I could tell that I could be close with this woman. In just ten days time, my closet had gone from nearly barren (the exception being t-shirts, slacks and jeans) to stuffed—all this being _in addition to_ what I've begun to refer to as "The Great European Closet Overhaul". Alice admitted that buying fancy French clothes was much easier then, than it is now. I found courage in that fact.

My contact with Edward had been minimal; Alice said that he's been very busy preparing for his own relocation. She tells me that he always 'inquires as to my health', and 'sends his regards'. She usually said it in her best 'mocking' tone, but I knew it was always kindly meant.

I settled my coffee mug down on the table, propped my feet up, next to it, and made myself comfortable. My father's aged sofa had definitely seen better days, but it served our purposes just fine. Once I felt relaxed, I fingered open the letter once more. I could almost hear his velvet voice billowing across the page...

* * *

_Isabella,_

_I would like to extend to you my most ardent desire for your safe passage. I trust that my sister and her husband are fulfilling your needs without complaint. Alice is, on occasion, prone to overaction. I would expect that you should be dispelling of her services before you even reach the ocean._

_Remember this, as she fluffs your pillow, for the tenth time, in half as many minutes: She means well, and she carries a deep affection for you._

_One of the purposes of this script, is to further enlighten you with regards to the etiquette that my.. well, _our.. _kind follows. It is far too complex a subject for you to understand in a single sitting, but I assure you, we shall have you up to date as quickly as we are able._

_Fascinatingly enough, Bella, you follow some protocol without even realizing. One of the most simple edicts is to wear your loyalties about you at all times. Since your Crest is marked upon your person, you are able to comply with ease. I'd like to speak with you about your marking, sometime in the near future. Do you remember the artist? Try to recall as many details as possible; it will help us unravel this mystery, and determine who it was that marked you in the first place._

_The antique that encircles your, forgive me, rather magnificent throat also stakes that claim, though I shall confer with Carlisle as to the safety of flaunting your lineage so visibly._

_For now, Lady, keep your jewels upon your person; no civilized being will harm you if you're marked with a crest, and there are blessed few who have acquired enough age and experience to recall what the Chevalier Crest resembles. If Carlisle deems the risk too great, we shall simply extend you use of our own emblem, for the time being. Our number is already large, for our kind; adding another, to bring our number to eight, would not draw an abnormal amount of attention._

_I shall not allow you the dishonor of my telling you an untruth. Your bearing of the Cullen Crest would give me a pleasure so great... There are simply no words to describe how I feel for you._

_Whilst my father explained immortal matters of the heart, you had asked of me a question. There had been several, in fact, if my rather impressive memory serves me correctly. The answer to your first, and most personal query was very simple. I wanted to tell you very much, though I was concerned only for your response. The truth is, no, Bella, I had never felt such a pull towards another immortal being. For the previous hundred years, I was a bachelor in his prime. I had no want, nor need, of a wife._

_Before you become nervous; I'd like to point you in the direction of the tense of my previous sentences. "Was", "had", "previous". All of these words imply a past that is most assuredly no longer valid. Since you have walked into my life, everything has changed. Until I first laid eyes upon you, I was unaware how necessary it is to have a companion in one's life._

_I never felt the earth move, until you first set your tiny toe upon it._

_In short, I _have _felt the pull of which you'd spoken that afternoon. I'd first felt it only a few days prior, when first my heart became aware of you. There's nothing I would deny you, and there are blessed few things that I could not provide you. What I can not give you, I truly regret. My fervent hope is that you will not turn away from me, as you become more knowledgeable of our limitations._

_I feel as if I have shown my hand too early. My intentions are honorable, and I have no desire to send you away with my arduous penning. My number one priority is your safety, my second your happiness. Your gaiety is placed above my family, and certainly above my own. My long dead heart wants nothing more than to connect with yours for all of eternity, and then again for many more. I've neither written, nor spoken such words to another being in all of my existence, but I felt as if I had to share them with you. Before this missive becomes brooding, and I assure you, it was never my intention to turn it so, I must attempt to switch topics._

_Going back to a point touched upon, in passing; a 'civilized being' is a creature that has learned the ways of our kind. The majority of our 'established community' does follow certain, very basic, protocols, with regards to each other. These 'civilized' rules only apply, of course, within immortal circles, Isabella; it's imperative that you understand this. To human kind, a vampire is the most dangerous predator on the planet, 'civilized' or not... It is the younger, more recent, additions that we must carefully tread around. My family, and myself (especially myself—'I cannot live without my life. I cannot live without my _soul!') _intend on watching you closely, to ensure that no harm comes to you._

_I wish for nothing other than your well-being; it means the world to me._

_Highest regards, and affections,_

_Most assuredly yours for eternity,_

_**Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen**_

* * *

Butterflies floated in my stomach as I took a long draw from my mug. Angela had, of course, called me as soon as I got back, to find out what I'd been up to. I'd never been much for girl talk, but I felt like I really needed to hash out all my feelings, and try to explain this _unexplainable_ connection. Was I head over heels in love? I didn't think so, at least, not yet. But I also had this nagging feeling, in the pit of my stomach, that my life would never be as it had been. It was a feeling that this man would stand by me for the rest of my days. Had I finally found my Heathcliff?

I was only just beginning to discover the truth about myself, and why I'd always felt so different. I'd come to realize that without the Cullens, I'd never have been able to realize my full potential. My Gran, um, Marie, always spoke about how it was my duty to bring balance to life itself, and to follow my heart, wherever it may take me. I felt like my heart was gently pulling me towards him, that somehow he was my other half.

Dismissing me as crazy, Angela told me to stop worrying, and to just enjoy it. I'd see her at the teachers' orientation tomorrow, anyway. Before she hung up, she fed me one of her famously sassy lines, "Jeez, Bella! Not _everybody _goes to Ireland to hunt ghosts, and comes back with a real live hottie."

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door. Hastily, I closed the letter and placed it inside one of the books that he had purchased for me while overseas.

"Who is it?" I called as I exited the living room and crossed into the foyer. There was no reply, and so I asked again, "Who is it?" Rain piddled lightly on the roof, and tinkled on the windows. Sometimes I missed Phoenix; it had rained damn near every day since I stepped off the plane.

My only response was another knock at the door. I became wary, and reached for the bat that my father keeps in the umbrella stand next to the door. It was pitch black outside, and I felt the familiar stinging in my eyes. I knew that a bat would not protect me from whatever lies behind that door. I chanced a quick glance at the mirror, in the foyer, confirming my suspicion—my eyes went from brown, to blue. There was a vampire nearby.

I checked my neck, to be sure that my crest was in place, and opened the door, silently thanking God that my father was not at home. Quickly, I swung the door and it slammed against the wall, creating a breeze that blew past me. There was no one on the porch—I was totally alone.

"You should be more careful about who you let into your house, child." I spun around wildly, trying to find the voice that I'd heard, and there she was. Small, blonde, eyes as red as a river of blood.

"Who are you?" I took in her frenzied gaze, and felt the venom burn. If Edward felt that the burning signifies a threat; this woman intended to harm me. My vision sharpened by ten-fold, and I tensed myself for a fight; though I had no idea what to do.

Her hand rose and her long, slender, fingers pointed directly at me. She was incredibly menacing, despite her small stature. I'd never seen a red-eyed vampire before. Edward had explained the phenomena of diet and its effect on eye color. Where my new friends looked gentle and kind; she definitely looked predatory. That deep, intense, ruby looked sinister. This beauty would be unable to be around humans without sunglasses. "My name is unimportant. You should understand that I am aware of your presence, and I know what you are." She flew towards me instantly, fingering my fleur de lis necklace, a certain hunger passing through her features. She opened her perfect, blood red mouth, and emitted a low hissing sound. I was too frightened to scream; a true deer in headlights. I wondered what would happen if she bit me.

The woman's lips were so close to my neck, it was unnerving. She could have licked me, if she opened her mouth just a little. The fear seemed to heighten the burn; I felt as if I could SEE red. Literally 'la vie en rose', if you will. A disembodied voice sounded behind me, and I jumped. "Then you should also know, Jane, that you won't harm a hair on her pretty little head. She is well protected, I assure you." I heard Esme's smooth voice as she crossed the threshold. "Alice will be here soon, Bella." She coolly stood in front of me, pushing Jane back a few paces, ready to defend me, if necessary.

"I mean her no harm, Cullen. I can clearly see that she's marked." Her eyes settled on Esme, and then on the hollow of my throat. My heart thundered wildly in my chest; I thought it might explode.

"We don't need you running to the Volturi, either, Jane." Jane's blood red eyes flicked past us, into the night, focusing on some spot behind us. Esme cocked her head to the side, as if listening for something off into the distance. She lowered into a crouch, ever so slightly.

"She won't." Alice replied softly, as she took a place next to Esme. "Aro has banished her. He's..." She paused thoughtfully, coming up with just the right words, "_Most_ displeased with her." I chanced a look at Alice's face, and her eyes had drained from gold to flat black; she looked frightening. Her lips settled into a hard line, pursed for emphasis.

"I was supposed to be his FAVORITE!" Jane roared as her eyes shifted from Esme to Alice, and then she threw my father's cordless phone through two walls. It landed lifelessly in the bathtub, across the house.

I groaned, thinking about how I was going to explain that to Charlie. She continued to thrash around, having her tantrum. With no more than a simple flick of her wrist, my purse and keys tore a gaping hole into the couch. At least I had an excuse to buy a new one. Bowls flew from the cabinets, smashing against the walls, and shattering into a million pieces. She whirled through the house fast and fierce, worst than a tornado! The burning, and red tint to my vision increased ten fold.

Jane raised her hands in front of her, high above her chest, and Alice began to scream. A slow creeping smile slid evilly across her face as Alice, and Esme dropped to the floor. She was hurting them, and I was powerless to stop it. Her eyes never left the Cullens, but her index finger creeped in my direction. "You're next; I hope you're ready. Your frail human body will fail. You, and your 'Prophecy', will fall."

There was a whisper in the breeze; so faint, I almost missed it. "Believe.", it told me. Suddenly, all movement ceased. It was as if someone had hit pause, in the middle of playing a dvd. A moment straight out of "The Matrix". Acting on instinct, I extended my hands in front of my chest, almost in a pose of invocation, allowing the fire to consume me. I exhaled, pushing the negative energy as far away from me as I could. I knew that I had to focus, and I let out a shrill yell; almost like a battle cry.

And that was when it happened.

My telephone rang. It was almost painful to raise my head; I had been so deeply asleep. I picked up the fallen letter off of the floor, as I answered the telephone. The burn was still there, but I was most definitely alone.

Alice was on the line. Edward had changed his plans; he would arrive tomorrow morning. We were expecting a visitor.

Her name was Jane.

* * *

_**Quickly now, THEORIES! Bella seeing red? Bowls flying? WTF?**_

_**Reviews mean that Edward gets here faster! Let's have 'em!**_


	9. The Arrival

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.

* * *

**

_**A/N: Edward arrives stateside! Yay! A little fluff here, but our next chapter will have a big (READ: HUGE, gargantuan, unbelievable, stupendous) twist, and things will rocket off from there. Reviews make for faster updates!**_

_**Divine Providence has been nominated for a TwiFic Indies Award. A special thanks to all of you who thought my story worth the nomination! Voting starts on 2/20. There are great stories and writers out there that deserve to be read! Leave a vote! (http:/www{dot}theindietwificawards{dot}com)**_

* * *

**EPOV**

Ever since Alice called me with her latest vision of Jane's impending visit, I've kicked my preparations into overdrive. She moved my flight up by several days, and there I sat, waiting for the plane to land. I was minutes away from being in my Isabella's good graces.

We'd had a terribly turbulent flight, and the thoughts around me were anything but peaceful. This did nothing to alleviate my nerves. Nor did it help the blaring thirst welling within me from so many hours trapped inside a hot airplane.

'_Finally'_, thought the man directly behind me, as the wheels touched down on the runway. Someone, three rows back, vomited noisily into a bag. _'Finally, indeed.'_ I agreed.

Alice had hand picked this particular flight, despite my not being truly ready for it. She had one of her visions that Bella would be able to pick me up and bring me to this 'Teacher's Orientation'.

Joy.

* * *

**(Previously)**

"Oh Stop it, Edward." She chastised as I made the decision to dent her red Ferrari, as soon as I set my foot in the door of the garage. "It'll be better for your staff record, seeing as you're a brand new teacher, and all..." Her pitch rose gaily, as if she were bestowing some great chunk of wisdom. I huffed and she laughed at me.

"Alice, please! Do not degrade me in such a manner. You and I both know that I have more advanced education than all of those humans put together!" I slammed my hand down on the stone counter top and winced as it cleaved beneath my clenched fist.

"This is true, but Edward, also remember that you have the least experience with the world's current culture." She sighed heavily and I heard something akin to a pencil being slammed onto a table. "It's true what you said, Edward. I don't want to discount that—_really._ Understand that it is not my intention to upset you..."

"Christ, forgive me, Alice! Spit it out!" I cried as the very last of my patience left me.

"Out of all of us, Edward, you may have the most degrees, but you also have the most to learn." I was taken aback by her words. My brow furrowed as I mulled them over.

"Edward?" Her tone was soft, apologetic.

"Yes, Alice?" I tried to curb the irritation in my own tone, but was largely unsuccessful. Partially due to the despicable creature that I am.

I paid the taxi driver a considerable sum to wait for me as I shipped the majority of my belongings. The only things I would carry on my person would be items too sensitive to ship.

"I just wanted to tell you that Bella will help you." She sighed into the line and I followed in turn. I gave the boy behind the counter the shipping information. "When things get awkward, and believe me, they will, Bella will help you. Transitioning into a new home is hard enough, but you're also transitioning into a new cultural lifestyle. And you'll be doing this all on a new Continent, no less! If you let her, she'll help you, Edward. She _wants_ to help you..."

"Ah, Bella." I sighed, my dead heart flipping in my dead chest. "I have no intention of letting her out of my sight." I ran my fingers through my hair as I watched the shipping boy bumble through what should have been a very simple process. "Have you seen anything new regarding the _ending_, Alice?" Every time I spoke to her, I tried to get a grasp of what was going to happen when Bella is sacrificed to awaken the Romanians.

"I get a flash here and there, but mostly much of the same. I do, however, have interesting news to report regarding Bella, and a possible gift."

I signed paper after paper, and handed the boy a wad of cash large enough to ship three times what I'd given him. I left the building and returned to the cab without a word.

"Go on.." I prompted her, as I told the driver to bring me to the airport.

"We'll, I'm not sure. She's a fourth generation hybrid, so she's very much a mystery to us all. Last night she said that she had a vision of Jane's visit, just before I called. Bella also said that she thought it had all been a dream, until I mentioned, Jane's name.

"She had a vision, Alice? Do you think she could be a prophetess like her mother?" My interest was piqued as the ground flew by through the windows of the cab. Pride flowed through me as I thought of Bella possibly being a seer.

"Well, no. Not exactly. I have my own ideas about that..." There was a very pregnant pause in the air as she thought carefully over her next words. "Bella said Jane was attacking Esme and I, as only Jane is able, when she suddenly started to see red. It was as if someone had given her a pair of rose tinted glasses. I called her, waking her from her trance, and she said that it felt as if something were about to happen."

"We'll have to wait and see, I suppose. Will Jane arrive soon? Do you have Jasper tailing her?"

"I'm not incredibly sure about a date, but it is likely that it's soon; as clear cut as the vision was. Jasper is always watching; even if I'm with her. He's staying out of sight though; he doesn't want to make her uneasy."

The cabby pulled up to the curb, and I paid him double the required fare, as I stepped into the airport. I was equal parts excited and worried. Excited that I could be near her once more, but worried that something would happen before I got there. I must have voice that last thought aloud because Alice suddenly assured me that the vision had not changed. The confrontation would take place in Bella's home, but it now included both Jasper and myself.

Jane did not appear to be a threat; she was far too outnumbered. I was still unsure that we could simply let her walk out the door, knowing that Bella would be attempting to take down the Volturi, but I felt she might have other uses later on.

As a former Huntress, she may have the whereabouts of other Coven members. She may also be turned into a double agent. Alice felt this was very possible, seeing as the Volturi had recently banished her. She may also be privy to information regarding Bella's rather unusual branding.

I was in no rush to trust her. Jasper and Carlisle will need to sit down with me later, while we sort this information out.

I arrived at the gate with just enough time to board with first class, "Tell Bella I'm thinking of her, Alice. Please send her my best regards."

My ticket whizzed through the machine and it beeped. The rather curt airline employee let me pass. "I always do, Edward. Be safe." She clicked the phone shut and I settled in for a long, crowded, flight.

* * *

I paused at the luggage carousel and filled my lungs with the scents of the airport. It was obvious that Bella had not arrived. I grabbed my two suitcases and a carry on bag, and proceed outside to the pickup zone. It was early in the morning and I worried over Bella getting enough rest. It was earlier than any human should have to be awake, and here she was, arriving from a long trip. I'll have to insist that I drive her back to Forks. Perhaps she'll take a nap before we have this 'Orientation'.

'Ha', I thought acridly. I really mustn't mock anything that allows me to be close to her. Menial or not.

I heard it coming before I saw it. Now, I would classify myself as a brave man, but even I, Edward Cullen, jumped back as a 1985 dark blue Chevy pickup truck rumbled to a stop in front of me. My salvation was nestled inside with the windows rolled down half-way, despite the coolness of the morning. She had the most delightful music playing; a group that I recognized instantly.

"The Cranberries." I mused, unable to keep the smile from my face as I placed my belongings in the covered cab. Her answering smile was instantaneous and breathtaking. She was very very happy, and I hoped, perhaps not so secretly, that it was my arrival that had her so excited.

"One of my favorites. " She replied, she shrugged her tiny shoulders as her crystal blue eyes crinkled in a slight yawn.

Very carefully, so as not to have the antique handle fall apart in my hands, I eased open the door, and sat inside. She looked lovely, with her hair pulled into a half-pony, her white camisole and a denim skirt. Her jacket, which was really no more than a heavy button down shirt, hung haphazardly over my seat. I folded it carefully in my hands, relishing in the scent that pervaded every square inch of the vehicle.

"This truck, Bella, is practically an antique." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her grin devilishly, and she turned her head to wink at me.

"If that's so, dear Edward, then what does that make you?"

I pulled every Vampire charm out of the hat as I flashed her a prize winning smile, and winked, "Why, a fossil, of course." The joke was only half-hearted though because that's really what I am—a fossilized human. Preserved for all time, for all the world to see.

"So? How was your flight?" She asked brightly, as she pulled away from the curb. I almost expected to have to put my feet through the floor and run to make the car move.

"Lovely." I replied with a half-smile, wondering if I should take over for the trip back to Forks. She was driving unbearably slow, and I was worried that the trip might take a full days time. I also needed to hunt; terribly. "I'm buying you a new car, Isabella." I slapped the worn leather seat firmly to show my insistence.

"Hey, don't hate on the truck, Edward. Besides, it's just a loner; my own is in the shop."

'_Thank heavens!', _I thought to myself. The antique car puttered along, and though we moved at the speed of a horse drawn carriage, the time flew by. I hammered her with question after question; my mission: to know everything there was to know about her. She dished answers out just as quickly, and I occasionally allowed her a question of her own. "We're nearly there, Bella. May I take you to breakfast?"

Hastily, her crystal blue, doe eyes fixed on me. She was taking in the flat black of my eyes; the flight had truly taken a toll on me. I was not used to being in such close quarters with well over a hundred passengers, with recycled air. "But what will _you_ have?" Her stomach growled noisily, and a deep blush bloomed across her cheekbones. I certainly wouldn't take no for an answer now...

She pulled into a local coffee shop, and I moved as quickly as I dared to open the door for her. Bella smiled at the gesture, and again when I offered her my arm. "Your own vehicle is broken, Bella?" I asked as I stood at the counter listening to her order an egg and a blueberry muffin.

"Yeah, it just wouldn't start! It's funny because it ran perfectly until I came back from my trip. The morning after the flight, I got in to go grocery shopping, and it just wouldn't start." I wondered, silently, if Alice had damaged some crucial part of that truck, to save me from having to do it myself. I'd have to thank her, once the job was confirmed. I tried my damnedest to pick the type of car she drove out of her ever-silent mind. Alas, no luck.

"I'll need to acquire transportation for myself anyway, Bella, so the offer stands. If you'd like a new vehicle, just say the word." Truly, I meant it.

She snorted into her coffee, as gently as she could, as she declined my offer. "I don't think that will be necessary, but I thank you." She replied.

I let her ask the questions, while she ate, and I settled the bill.

I insisted that I should drive us to the school itself, for this two day long orientation. She agreed reluctantly because it was not her own car. I reminded her that the truck was better off with me at the wheel than she. Bella nearly broke her hand when she hit me.

"When was the last time you were in the States?" She asked me as soon as I could stop laughing, and after I helped check her hand for any injury. One by one, she popped her blue contacts into place. Alice had given her boxes of them because her eye colors would shift frequently without them. She kept a spare pair in her purse, just in case.

"To answer your question, it's been a very, very, long time, Bella. Long before you were even born."

I reached out and touched my fingertips beside her temples. She looked away shyly, blushed profusely. Her uniquely lovely scent filled the cab, and I had to open the door to dilute the air. "I much prefer your own blue to these." She cradled my hand to her cheek, "The blue of your eyes, Bella, it's a beautiful, _living,_ blue. The color shifts with your thoughts, and your moods. These synthetic coverings... are lifeless, and dull." I helped her out of the truck and she led me to the building where our meeting was to be held.

I opened the door for Bella and we stepped inside. Immediately, I was assaulted by both the thoughts, and the smell of many humans, packed into a warm classroom. Their blood was pulsing noisily through their veins, and my thirst was only barely carefully controlled. The sparse, practical, furnishings didn't make matters any better—there were too many tables in too small of a room. Teachers were seated in pairs at long black lab tables, each having a thick packet and a student handbook stacked neatly.

Our entrance caused caught the mental attention of every soul in the room. I saw the exact moment each feeble human became aware of our presence, and my close physical proximity with Bella.

'_Should I ask her?'_ one thought. _'Oh, to hell with it.'_ Not three seconds later, a large brooding Indian approached her.

"Care to sit with me?" He asked, his deep brown eyes shone with mirth. His thoughts of Bella were mostly decent, and happy ones. He must be one of her friends. I secretly panicked, and hoped that she would choose to sit with me.

"Jacob!" She cried out happily. "How are you?" Her features were relaxed; they were more than comfortable around each other. "More importantly; how's my baby?"

His mind immediately flashed to a bulbous rust colored anomaly, that at one time, might have been a pickup truck. It was at least thirty years older than the antique she was parading around in now. I was horrified.

"Well, Bella..." He paused, trying to figure out how to break the news to her. "Your truck isn't doing so great. It'll take me a few weeks to order the parts; if only I could find someone who had them. I've called every junkyard in Washington State!" He didn't even attempt to hide the fact that his eyes were raking over her slim body.

His thoughts now had ulterior motive as he spoke his next words. Thankfully, I was ready for them. "I guess I'll just have to pick you up every day, Bella."

I held up my hand to halt that train of thought where it began, "That won't be necessary, Jacob." I clipped. "Isabella's transportation is not an issue; I already have the situation handled." His eyes narrowed to slits, as he folded his overgrown arms. It was an obvious attempt to appear threatening—it failed. Miserably.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" his first thought was, '_He called her Isabella? What a loser! She hates that!'_ and he continued, with a frown, _'He can't tell her who she can, and can not accept rides from!'_

Bella spoke up, just as I was about to tell him exactly who I was. I had the unbearable urge to drag him out back and rip his throat into two. "Edward, this is my close friend, Jake. Jacob, this is Edward; the man I was telling you about." She was smiling nervously at the two of us as we stood, each icily regarding the other.

Jacob's thoughts began to shift through a late night phone conversation, regarding both her broken truck, and myself. I then saw the two of them in a dilapidated garage as he worked on said fossilized vehicle. Her opinion of me had been favorable, to say the least. My stony heart soared with the possibility that she may approve of my attempt to court her.

I snapped out of Jacob's thoughts when Bella placed her tiny hand on my arm. "The principal is here, Edward. He'll want to finally meet you..." I grinned as Jacob balked at the physical contact between us.

I bowed my head gently, equally displaying a sign of respect and mocking, all at the same time. "It has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jacob."

_'No wonder Bella likes him. He talks so damn formal; like someone of of those retarded books that she's always reading. Don't worry; he's only a phase. It'll pass.'_

I tuned his thoughts out smugly as Bella introduced me to my brand new boss. His thoughts were dull and unoriginal. After a short time of small-talk, he called the meeting to order.

And just like that, I began my career as a teacher.

The two days of meetings had come and gone. It was now the night before school, and I had just dropped Bella off at home. We'd spent the afternoon in Seattle, seeing the sights.

"Edward?" She called timidly, as I walked her to the door.

"Yes, Sweetling?" She laughed at what she thought was a joke, but I had personally hand picked that term of endearment for her. I will have to find a more contemporary word, I suppose.

"It's early, and I was just wondering if you'd like to come inside." Her heart began to race as she slid her key into the lock, and smoothly opened the door. The bright foyer light was a stark contrast to the deep darkness of the night..

"Well, Bella, I'd love to. You'd have to introduce me to your father though. Are you ready for that?"

"I was just going to say the same thing." Her sweet face was glowing with happiness. She seemed to be a truly exuberant person; a diamond amongst charcoal in today's day and age.

I regularly questioned whether beings, such as myself, could have souls. Usually, I'd say that we don't, but I'm simply unable to ignore the fact that since Isabella Swan has entered my life, it has become one of blessing. No matter how strongly I believe that God does not help the wicked, I cannot discount the miracle that has become my Bella.

It was in that moment that I knew that I would never allow harm to come to her. I would endure any task necessary to ensure that she survived awakening the Romanians; even if it meant my own demise. A world without Isabella was one in which I simply could not exist.

I told Charlie a very watered down version of that diatribe. I simply stated that she had the countenance of an angel, and that I'm very fortunate to have a friend such as she.

Her father's mind was near as silent as her own. I could only hear fragments; simple emotions. I wondered if her shield-like nature came not from Marie, but from a manifestation of her human father's genes. He was instantly awed, and suspicious, by my speech. First thing in the morning, he would be running background checks on my entire family. Especially after he put together that it was both my sister, and myself, that took her on the road in Europe.

Thankfully, Charlie made his way to the living room, to watch the television. "I have a box of things that were Her's, Edward." She gestured up the stairwell before continuing, "I mean, it's just a few old books, but I thought maybe you might want to see them."

"Of course!" I said smiling, indicating that she should show me whatever she had.

Bella turned to head up the stairs, but turned when I made no move to follow. Confusion, and a twinge of sadness, passed over her features. "Aren't you coming?" She asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I've only just met your father, Bella." I cooed to her as sweetly as I was able, trying to avoid any hurt feelings that I could. "I just don't think it's proper, my being in your personal bedroom. He would definitely misconstrue..."

"I'm an adult, dammit, Edward!" She cut me off, her eyes glowing dangerously. She began to rub at them, as if they'd begun to bother her.

"Isabella, please don't take offense." I held one finger to her lips to pause her from her speech. "Wait a minute, I have an idea." I whispered, ever-so-quietly; leaving no chance for her father to overhear. "Bid me goodnight, Bella, then go to your room. Leave your window open for me"

She huffed, but I could see her fighting a smile. "What will you do, Edward? Turn into a bat and fly right in? Should I invite you in first?"

I rolled my eyes, and tapped her nose on each emphasized word. "You, young Miss, have read far too many books to be healthy." I rose quickly to leave, and helped her out of her chair; her tiny hand grasped within my own.

"Occupational hazard." She stated simply as she shrugged her shoulders. Her tiny hand found a resting place on my arm, burning a trail straight through to my soul. Electricity and tension fizzled and cracked in the air between us, as she gazed tenderly into my eyes. It was a dream come true for me; I could finally see that she was warming up to my antiquarian ways. She was growing to enjoy my company; just as Alice had said. "Thank you for today, Edward; I had a lot of fun. Also, thank you for offering to drive me everywhere, until my truck gets fixed."

_'I'd drive you anywhere until the sun swallows the Earth.'_ I thought, as we stood under the stars, once more. "It's no trouble at all, Bella. Truly, it is my pleasure." As chastely as I was able, I brought her knuckles to my lips and kissed each one. "I'll race you upstairs." I whispered, trying fruitlessly to disband some of that tension in the air. "Loser has to graciously accept a new car!" I added hastily, hoping that the point would go unargued.

Much to my surprise, she shook her head, smiled, and decided to play my game. "I hope you're as fast as they say you are, Cullen."

She took off, up the stairs, and I heard Charlie, clear as day, wonder where the fire was. _'I'll never understand women.'_ He thought.

"I never will either, Charlie, but I promise to take care of her." I said to no one in particular, as I sat on a branch outside her window. I smiled as I thought of her being unaware that I'd unlocked her window last night.

I sat myself quietly in her rocking chair as she thundered up the second half of the staircase, and I wondered if she would prefer an Audi, or a Volvo.

* * *

_**So? What'd you think? I've gotten quite a few reviews from my last few chapters, and I wanted to say thank you to each and every one of you. Can we break our record of 10 reviews per chapter? Let's see!**_

_**What gift would you like Bella to have?**_


	10. The Rabbit Hole

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

* * *

_**(A/N): So here it is! An introduction to the Underworld. Tell me, did the first dose live up to your expectations? Leave me a review, and let me know!**_

_Next chapter up: Edward's discovery, Jane's visit, and super awesome/stupendous plot twist. What do YOU think Edward will find in Marie's dusty old stuff?_

_Den20, as usual, is a lifesaver. Props to her for helping me edit this beast!_

* * *

**CPOV**

Thankfully, the trip to Paris had been uneventful. Things had not changed since my last trip here, though last time, I had been accompanied by my lovely wife. Vendors still sold their wares, young lovers clung to each other on wrought iron balconies, and street musicians played songs in hope for spare change. I stood next to an accordion player, puffing out an elegant waltz.

I entered Monmartre, and then walked quickly to a small stone building that stood just blocks from the famed "Moulin Rouge". Paris' Red Light District never appealed to me, and I always found it difficult to understand Her reasoning for placing what is now the only entrance to Her Palace, in the middle of a location of ill-repute.

"Creatures of the Night should always stick together." She would ghost in my ear, which would send delicious shivers down my spine. Of course, all of the previous entrances had been closed up at the start of the sparring between immortal communities.

This entrance had been her most private location, known only by blessed few; the reason it still stands today. It was a small stone house that had been Vampire owned since the 1700's. As I walked up the dilapidated sidewalk, I noticed that she'd recently had the front stuccoed. I smiled, when I thought about her still keeping the building up with the latest trends. That house had always been her favorite; we had often stayed there when on one of our many holidays together.

Esme had brought a grand new dynamic into my life, but my original love had been Marie. She had mated to me immediately, but I never quite felt that same jolt to my senses. I loved and cared for her, certainly, but I never had that light bulb moment, one that says, 'This is the one!', until I met Esme, that is.

I decided to mill around until dusk, so that my entrance would be noticed by fewer people. When the time was finally right, I lightly jogged up the path, and entered the building through the side door. I slipped the key back into my pocket, and checked both sides of the street before entering. The sounds of the accordion player were still drifting through the panes of the older windows.

The air was stale, the apartment obviously went unused for a very long time. Pictures from bygone eras graced the walls, despite the very fashion forward décor. Many pictures were of Marie, through the ages. A sprawling painting in the parlour dated back to when I knew her, in the late 1600's. Another painting, of the both of us, commissioned in the 1700's. The very first photographs of her began in the later-mid-1800's.

I could remember every moment with perfect clarity. My immortal mind forgot nothing; she looked as beautiful then, as I was sure she did now. I allowed myself a moment to trail my finger along the wall of memories, each more precious than the last.

Before Edward's siring, Marie and I had been inseparable. Whenever she foresaw danger, she would go deep into hiding, but would always return to me. During the early 1900's, she had worked with me in Chicago. We battled the influenza together, as Doctor and Nurse. It was she who first came across Edward, and told me to change him. "He is 'The One', Carlisle.", she had exclaimed in her still heavily accented English. She clung to her French roots with a ferocity never before seen, in our kind. Accents usually dissipated fairly quickly, but she wore hers as a badge of honor.

Before I knew Esme, I loved nothing but the sound of her voice.

"I can feel it! Please take him, my love." Her icy eyes lit my body on fire as she turned, more provocatively than necessary, mind you, to face the metal doors that separated us from the O.R.

She carefully adjusted her wide, white, belt, drawing more attention to her lovely, albeit young, figure. "You could have it, if you wanted it, you know?" Instantly, she was by my side, her fingers teasing the inside of my collar.

"Oui." I said with a quiet smile, "But I choose the life of a gentleman, Great Lady." She allowed a smoldering half smile to escape her lips as she stood on her tiptoes, and with a jump, grabbed onto my shoulders. My world spun faster as she began to whisper into my ear.

"No longer a man, but gentle none-the-less. There is no time, Doctor. Please.." She begged, "Save him, to save us all."

"You will have to help me cover up his disappearance, Lady."

"Oui oui, Monsieur." She trilled brightly, as she nearly skipped out of the room to go to Edward's side.

"Marie!" I called out to her, before she could be out of earshot.

"Oui, Carlisle?"

"Your mask, Lady." I reminded her, as I tossed one in her direction. Though we had no fear of contracting the Influenza, we still had to keep up appearances. Edward, and his mother had moved to another ward, since the passing of his father. They were now in what we called the 'Waiting Ward'; where we placed those only waiting for death.

"Merci beaucoup.", she replied as she drifted daintily from the room, adjusting a pin in her hair on the way out.

I did take Edward from the hospital that night. I changed him into something that he'd never quite come to terms with. She had been there for his siring, and was present briefly when he awoke. Her final visit was during my engagement to Esme. She went into hiding shortly thereafter, and I hadn't seen her until the eighties; when I created Isabella, and placed her within Renee.

I couldn't keep the images at bay; it was as if she were there showing our memories to me. I could almost feel her soft hand as she touched my cheek, to show me what was on her mind. I returned to the large gilded painting of us, my shoes clicking on the hardwood floors, and carefully pulled the ancient frame from the wall. It swung wide, it's hinges groaning loudly. I held onto the sounds of the accordion player, still drifting through the window, as I descended down the stone stairs.

It would be the last friendly sound I would hear until I rose to the surface, once more.

Entrances such as these were often called "The Worlds Between", and they often had, as this one did, many failsafes, to ensure that humans did not make it through alive. The only humans that Vampires wanted in the Underworld were the ones that had been farmed for food, like cattle.

Humans made mistakes. Humans destroyed eco-systems. The Immortals wanted something all their own, dark, damp, and stale as the Worlds Below could be.

I ran down the stairs, at vampire speed, and then heard the gentle sloshing of the first barrier. I placed a garment bag down at the base of the stairs, ready for my return, and placed my toes in the swirling waters, preparing for the long swim.

The waters were cool, being as deep within the earth as we were; they were untouched by the sun. A human's eyes would never be able to discern these black waters before them, but for me, it was simply shades of hazy grays. I always found it eerie, the fish that called these waters their home. They were not the type of creatures people normally see because no machine yet invented could penetrate this deep beneath the surface. There was a wealth of knowledge deep within the earth of which only immortals were privy.

As I dove deeper, I could see things carved into the walls of these water-filled caves. Stories of what had transpired; how Marie's 'Family' had escaped the assault, by using an area that was so secret. I stopped swimming to carefully acknowledge the carvings in the walls; filing the information away, in case I needed it, in the future.

Suddenly, I was stopped at a dead end. It was at this point, that I withdrew a heavy metal disk from around my neck. I carefully pressed a large, magnificent, sapphire down to snap open the metal tines that would act as the key to allow me past this next hurdle. The key that I held in my possession was one of two complete keys in existence. Marie held the only other. I carefully searched the natural rock face for the location of the lock. It was difficult for even my unclouded eyes to see.

My eyes picked up a pattern, on a natural rock depression, the same as that of the key I pressed the key into the rock carefully, matching up the patterns of both sides. I pressed the sapphire again, deeper into the medallion, and turned it to the left. The waters began rumbling, and I could hear the sound of rubble being disturbed in the distance. The entrance slid only enough to allow me through. I withdrew my key by pushing the sapphire one last time; it snapped into it's original position. I rushed to put it around my neck and swam quickly through the door as it began to slide closed once more.

The water pressure was nothing more a gentle tickling sensation over my body, as my arms and legs pushed deeper and deeper into the complex network of caves before me. The journey was familiar; I'd navigated this network of caves many times when attending various Universities in Europe. I'd once called these places my home.

At one time, each cave entrance led to a different kingdom. Where they led had been carefully marked by Royal Crests carved deep within the stone. This was the vampire equivalent to a highway. Only one cave interested me, just now, though the others could have easily been cleared of debris. The entrance to Marie's cave was also hidden beneath piles of stone, but I had it cleared in moments. I began a lazy ascent, through the waters, staying close to the top of the stony surface; watching for any creature inhabiting these lands, be they living, or one time, each cave entrance led to a different kingdom. Where they led had been carefully marked by Royal Crests carved deep within the stone. This was the vampire equivalent to a highway. Only one cave interested me, just now, though the other ones could have easily been cleared of debris. The entrance to Marie's cave was also hidden beneath piles of stone, but I had it cleared in minutes. I began a lazy ascent, through the waters, staying close to the top of the stony surface; watching for any creature inhabiting these lands, be they living, or undead.

The water temperature turned less cold as I neared what I knew would be the stair case leading me to the destination of which I sought. My hand grazed the rusted wrought iron bannister that served as nothing more than a decoration for those of us with perfect balance. Marie had always loved decorative iron, and I had a feeling that seeing her personal touches, all over this place, would be very difficult for me. Though I was never truly in love with her, she'd always held a special place within my heart.

I steeled myself for what I would find when my face broke the surface. I hadn't seen this place since before the wars; I would not recognize the ruins; I was certain.

The silence, in this abandoned world, was deafening. Once upon a time, this land had been teeming with activity; a bustling vampire metropolis. Now, there was nothing. No longer was there a steady wagon train heading between the complex network of land caves, and kingdoms, transporting humans, silks, precious metals and stones, of all kinds. No longer were there clandestine visits from rulers, of other lands. Now, there was nothing, except lonely silence.

I was first met with the site of a familiar forest, sprawling outward for miles. Each 'tree' was carefully carved from the the rocky terrain before me. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I thought of the place we first met. Carefully, I jogged over to that infamous tree, where she'd worn that eggplant colored gown—always my favorite. Many carved trees were lying on their sides, knocked down by battling immortals, but our tree still stood. Our tree had survived the chaos, and my heart secretly soared at the thought. Gently, I ran my fingers over the beveled edges, that comprised the 'bark'. Though our kind had been able to carve these great stone forests of nothing but solid rock; we'd never been able to emulate leaves.

Life could never truly be brought into this barren hell; beautiful though it may be.

I sat down at the foot of the tree and quietly reveled in the memory of my long-lost friend. I rested my weight on both of my hands behind me, looking off into the pitch black horizon. Once there had been powerful beings here, able to bewitch the sky to produce day, night, wind, rain. Now this land was lost in an eternal night; destroyed by the worst that immortality had to offer. The "Weather Bearers", as we called them, spread themselves across the lands, regulating our weather as it had always been done by God, on Earth.

Something skittered out of the tree as I climbed to the very limb that had held me, when Marie had first called out to me. I ran my fingers along its bark, before dropping to the ground, to retrieve the glittering object. I picked up a sliver of aged parchment between my fingers, held together with a hair pin. That hair pin was the first gift I'd ever purchased for Her. Diamonds and fine color amethysts entwined themselves into a perfect replication of Her family Crest. I still recall how wide Her eyes had gone when I pinned it in her hair, after having returned from a trip to India.

"'Sank you, Master Carlisle!" she had cried, tossing her tiny arms around my waist, holding me tightly. "I love eet!" After she finished showering my cheeks with kisses, she fixed her hair using her new pin, and never again did she go without it.

_I carefully unfurled the parchment, reading a simple note._

_

* * *

_

"Le Bon Temps"

* * *

It read, in her careful, practiced calligraphy.

'The good times', I thought carefully. It was obviously a clue left for me to find. Marie, ever resourceful, had seen that I would come here to find her. We had taken several trips to New Orleans, riding the paddle boats, and enjoying the French Quarter. It had also been one of Marie's favorite places to visit, and she had purchased several homes in the area. I wanted to check the armory of the Palace, just to be certain. I felt that if She was going to leave me a direct clue, then it would be where no one else would think of looking.

I quickly picked my way through the forest, making my way towards Her estate. An elaborate wrought iron fence encased what used to be her home. It was a sprawling Plantation Style home with white marble pillars, and wrought iron balconies. She had placed iron street lamps every few feet, in an effort to light the house up at 'night'. We did not need the extra light to see, but such small extra details brought great comforts.

I wandered up what had once been a hand cobbled cul de sac. A broken down carriage sat uselessly, just outside of a carriage house; bones scattered aimlessly where horses should have been. These carriages would have carried royalty, and would have been driven by humans, which, if not used as a food supply, were enslaved. I wondered how her home had managed to go mostly untouched amidst all the chaos. Only one large brick wall was tumbled in the east side.

As much as I wanted to run inside the house, and bask in the life that once was, I knew I had to be careful. I couldn't smell any other creatures around, but that didn't mean that one didn't exist. It's possible that any humans left alive had permanently de-evolved into nothing but animals, seeing as they were treated as such when this place was inhabited, centuries ago.

There was the gentle crunch of gravel beneath my feet as my now dry shoes carried me passed the stables, closer to the house iteself. Articles that had once been inside the mansion began to litter the ground, many of them personal articles of Marie's. I looked up, and noticed that many of the double hung windows were broken. As I pressed my foot down, I heard glass crackle beneath me.

A chalice.

Once upon a time, the Weather Bearers used these chalices to help bring on whatever weather be desired. I carefully placed the glass upright and continued towards the house, entering through the missing east side. All of the draperies hung, as if untouched by decay. Everything was covered in a thick cloud of sediment. A dusty layer several inches thick carpeted every stationary surface.

The cast iron lamps were no longer filled with burning candles; the house had a vacant feel. Last time I'd been here, I'd felt totally at ease. This had been my most favorite of homes, with my most favorite of women. The heaviness in my dead heart was staggering.

My feet touched the worn wooden floors, feeling that many of the boards had been broken or damaged. As I looked to the ceiling above me, I could see that a section of flooring was missing. Internally, the house was more mangled than the outside had shown. Very obvious fighting had occurred here. Ancient tables and chairs were overturned and broken, most beyond repair. I traveled deeper into the mansion, stepping into the hallways that would have held the private chambers.

None were obviously used for sleeping, but perhaps the conditions of these rooms would help me discover what happened. I was also hoping that somewhere, within this rubble, I might find another clue to Marie's whereabouts.

Every chamber that I visited was heavily disturbed, or picked through; as if it's assailant had been searching for information. I entered Marie's 'public' private chamber, seeing it in the same state of disarray as the others. It was painful, seeing her possessions, many of which we had acquired together, strewn about, destroyed, on the floor.

I picked up an original Faberge Egg, one of the first, and finest ever made, from the floor. I recalled when she had it commissioned for my 'birthday'.

"It's a crime that you don't remember when you were born, Carlisle." She had cooed to me as we reclined lazily on her bed. "Do you know what I think?" She asked as she handed me the beautifully wrapped box.

"What do you think, Great Lady?" I caressed her soft cheek with the back of my fingertips.

"I think you look like a June baby." She proclaimed, and from that day forward, she proclaimed June 13th to be my birthday. It was a tradition that I had carried on, to this day. The diamonds glittered still on the lovely purple enameled egg.

I turned the egg over in my hands, working the clasp with my fingers. Another sliver of paper drifted daintily downwards, as I swiped it from the air with my hands.

_'If Ever I Ceased to Love'_

Another New Orleans reference. In 1870, the Twelfth Night Revelers had begun the tradition of giving a young woman a golden bean, and she became the queen of the Mardi Gras. Marie had been that first queen, but two years later, in 1872, the Krewe of Rex made their debut. Rex was the first Krewe to hold a daytime parade, and she had enjoyed it in the shadows of our Canal St. balcony.

"If Ever I Ceased to Love" had been that year's Mardi Gras Anthem.

I was relieved that the egg had survived the carnage, in tact, though I could not take it with me. It was one of the most fond memories that I have of her. Very carefully, I placed it on the silt covered bureau, next to her gilded mirror.

Marie's area had been the worst of all—they had been searching for clues regarding Her. The toe of my shoe hit something metallic, and it skittered across the room, which kicked up thick blankets of dust. The dust motes swirled through the air, distracting my always perfect vision. I reached down to pick up what looked to be a necklace, and swiped the dust off with my thumb.

It was the crest of the assailing Coven. Offensive Rubies were set in an intricate "V" pattern

The Volturi.

Aro's obsession with Her rang suddenly clear in my mind, as I recalled watching him fight for her affections. He should have known better than any of us, the uncontrollable nature of vampire love. He was a second generation vampire, created by the original, Ancient Ones.

Vladimir, one of the Romanians currently trapped within the confines of the Volturi, was the first of four vampires created by God, Himself, in the beginning of the world. Stefan, long missing and thought to be destroyed, was the second Vampire placed on the Earth at the time of creation.

Vladimir was the most powerful and terrifying of us all. Once he was unleashed, he would deal death on those immortals as he saw fit, and there wasn't a thing we could do about it A vampire's strength increases as they age, and that pair are the oldest two in existence. Not even Marie would be able to hold him at bay, if he chose to destroy innocents. We would have to approach his awakening carefully.

I took the Volturi crest with me, fastening it around my neck, next to the key. It may prove useful, at some point. As I opened the curtains that separated her dressing area and her parlour, I took note of the clothing, and jewels that lay scattered.

These were not things that she cared about; her most prized possessions would be kept in secret. Her treasures would be sealed in the armory—the direction I was headed next. My speed was a moderate human tempo, scanning every dust laden surface with my eyes, attempting to put the pieces together within my mind.

What happened here?

I slowly tread up the stairs, passing window after window, door after broken door. The ancient sediments swirled around me, creating special patterns in this normally windless environment. As I entered the last door of the long west corridor, on the left, I noticed that this room had been largely spared from the carnage. It was as if someone had just begun the destruction, of this final room, as the command to disband had been given.

This was the room of young Jane.

I pushed aside the large gilded bed, and pried up the floor boards. These boards covered a very narrow stairwell between the walls, which gave access to the most secret areas of the house. This area was not meant for a well-muscled man to push through, and I struggled, as gently as I could, to squeeze my way through the narrow maze. Nimbly, I wound my way through the hidden hallways, having to crawl in the narrow spaces between floors. Left, right, left, left, up, right, up, left, down, left, and finally, I dropped three full floors, till my feet hit stone floor.

I rose from my crouch, taking in my surroundings. This room, unlike the others, was untouched by dust, as the air supply was mostly cut off. I took note of a table that held nothing but a skeleton key, which I carefully picked up, and turned over in my hand.

There was a parchment attached to it by a ribbon. It was another item that I had purchased for Marie, this one in the very early 1920s—the last time I had seen her. Impossible tears welled in my eyes, as I thought of the pain within that near-final reunion.

Esme had joined our lives by now, and we were to be married. Marie was crushed; she vowed only to return when the time was right, and that was exactly what she did.

She did it for Me.

She did it for Esme.

Most of all, she did it for herself. She abandoned me, and my new fledgling family, so that my wife would not feel the competition of a centuries long companion.

'This must go to Her' the note stated, laden with a concise simplicity that I'd missed. I placed the key around my neck, as well, plodding deeper into the room, searching for the entrance to the armory.

The walls in this basement-like room were unusually bare, except for two, long unused, wall sconces that hung along one stone wall. I gave the one on the right a gentle pull. The door groaned loudly, sliding out of the way begrudgingly, revealing the area I much desired to see.

Modern vampires are near impervious to everything except another vampire, but that was not always true. Near the end of the Middle Ages, the werewolf population was dangerously on the rise. A single bite from a true werewolf could spell instant death for even a being as powerful as the Vampire. Their teeth could effortlessly carve through our harder than diamond skin. Thankfully, werewolves were not indestructible. This armory was filled with relics from the great Vampire and Werewolf Conflict of the Early Modern Era.

These creatures were not peaceful, like the Quilleutes, who potentially carried the genetic code to phase into wolves at will. These "Children of the Moon" were the objects that comprised both humans' and Vampires' nightmares alike.

A true werewolf is controlled only by the lunar cycle, and unlike a vampire's ability to control the person they become, a werewolf, when phased, loses all ability to process thought. They hunted only on instinct, and the thing that it desired most was the flesh of a vampire. We'd lost many of our kind battling these creatures, until we realized that pure silver was a deterrent. It would only weaken them, temporarily, but usually it was enough for a vampire to get close enough for the kill.

Marie created many metalsmiths to create complex armor, impenetrable by their repugnant teeth. I passed row after row of chain-link under armor, solid silver over armor, helmets, silver arrows, bows, swords made of solid silver, many encrusted with the Chevalier Crest.

The efficiency with which the Chevaliers exterminated the werewolf population was also how the Chevaliers became known as "Chevalier Huntresses".

Most of these items were smallish because the Chevalier Coven was comprised mostly of women. There were only a few isolated cases, within history, of a man being involved with the coven. The significance of the war between the Vampires and Werewolves was that the Chevaliers were then considered to be the highest of all covens; above even the Volturi. It was the war that the Chevalier's fought against the werewolves that made them so famous, and the Coven's members so widely sought after.

Immortals saw Marie as more powerful even than Aro. It was the reason why I stood in a razed mansion today. Aro always sought to be the most powerful, and he forced the woman that he supposedly loved, deep into hiding. It was the reason that he did not exterminate Young Alec and Jane, during the genocide, and instead made them both Volturi's.

Just as I passed the silver swords, I reached the door that I originally sought. I pushed the thick draperies aside, and turned the knob, pushing the door open, and stepping straight into my own past.

I saw the purple gown, and the pearl encrusted snood that she wore on our first meeting, and I felt my eyes prickle once more. The mannequin was of exact size, and it was almost like I was seeing her standing there, facing away from me. I glanced around at the chests filled with jewels, and closets filled with all of her favorite dresses. I could not take my eyes from that dress on the mannequin, however. I strolled towards it, trepidation coloring my speed, as I fingered the material lightly with my fingers. I could still pick up a trace of her scent in the stale, unmoving air. Ever so carefully, I removed the snood from the mannequin with my fingers, and brought it to my nose. I inhaled her scent, letting the history wash over me in waves, both the good, and the bad.

As I turned the soft fabric over in my hands, something clattered out of it. A diamond brooch that I had purchased, while in New Orleans, had a note tucked within. I carefully unhooked the clasp and unfurled the note.

_If thou knowest where I be. Delay no more; send them to me!_

I pinned the brooch to my shirt and began to make my way, as quickly as I could, back to the caves.

For now, at least, our path was clear. Isabella must learn the ways of a Vampirical Courtesan, so that we can bring her before Marie, the Highest of High Queens. Marie's current position was most definitely, without a doubt, in New Orleans; the American Mecca of Vampires.

Just as I reached the waterline, I heard the most unearthly howl imaginable. It was later joined by the yelp of several others, in a kind of war cry. The wild incantations caused the stones beneath my feet to vibrate, the earth to quake. Though very obviously made by humans, I did not contemplate as I dove headlong into the still, lifeless waters. These creatures would know no reason; they'd traded their humanity in for ferality after being abandoned by fleeing immortals. For now, my job was done. Whatever life survived, will stay undisturbed. Several crude spears rushed past me as I swam deeper into the caves, making my way back to Paris.

As my face again broke the surface of the still waters, I changed into dry clothes, and prepared to take a flight back home.

As I stepped out of the door of Marie's house, I turned on my cell phone. I was assaulted by dozens of missed calls, all by Edward.

"She's in New Orleans!" He kept screaming, though he knew, as I did, that names could never be said. "It was in Bella's journals all this time!" His voice pleaded, "I can't believe it! Carlisle, if you knew, and chose not to tell me..." The hysteric nature of his voice didn't sound right at all, and I was uncertain how to proceed, other than to go home to Forks, and find out had my first son so worked up.

* * *

Divine Providence has been nominated for a TwiFic Indies Award **(category: Canon or AU story that knocks you off your feet)**. A special thanks to all of you who thought my story worth the nomination!

**Voting starts TODAY (2/20)! **If you think my story is worth a vote, then lay one on me! (_http:/www{dot}theindietwificawards{dot}com_)

Review! PLEASE!


	11. The Lady Jane

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

* * *

_**(A/N): Divine Providence was nominated for an Indie Twific Award, and though I didn't make it to the end, I'm so very excited that I had the chance to compete. As a thank you, to all those who went out on a limb to support my story (and those who have joined me, since the very beginning), I offer you a TRIPLE CHAPTER. 15 full pages of romance, intrigue, and action. It took me nearly two weeks to write, but I'm hoping that you'll like the end result.**_

_**I promised you Edward's discovery, and Jane, so here they are. I threw in a little romance too, as a bonus-just because I love you guys. Please read and review.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

"Goodnight, Edward." I called to him, my hand raised in salute. He winked at me as I turned, and began my charge through the door. I chanced a glance through the living room window, as I flew up the stairs. He stood stock still, still perched on the wooden porch, beside my door.

Edward didn't stand a chance. Not that I was playing his silly game, in the first place.

I thundered up the stairs, ignoring a suspicious protest from Charlie. The toe of my sneaker caught on the top stair, sending me sprawling, but I caught myself before I did any real damage. I wrenched the door open and flew inside.

Standing with my back against the door, eyes closed, I breathed a sigh of relief. I'd beaten him.

"He's probably still half way up the tree!" I chuckled, taking, yet another, calming breath.

"A valiant effort," A velvet voice pierced through the silence. "Isabella." He paused before my name, saying it with a triumphant, boasting quality, that turned my knees into jelly.

"Wha?" I rubbed my eyes, trying to understand the site before me. Strong arms folded, and long legs crossed, he sat, in my rocking chair; the picture of ease. He was grinning a crooked grin that stopped my rapidly overeacting heart.

"'Wha?' Is that the best you can say?" His golden gaze never left me as he rose from his chair, and crossed the room. "Honestly, in my day, having an advanced degree meant that you had at least some proficiency in the local vernacular..." His cool hand caressed my cheek, and wound its way in a tantalizing path down my neck; his thumb rubbed my clavicle.

I drew in a sharp breath, and my heart hammered at a million miles an hour.

Knowing that he could hear my heartbeat made my arousal so much more embarrassing. Edward , himself, drew in a deep breath, and continued to trace patterns into my bare shoulder.

"Audi, or Volvo, Bella?" His cool lips brushed against my earlobe, causing my dream catcher earring to jingle.

Words such as these were not alien to me, in the least, but I would love to see him try to force a brand new luxury car on me. Surely the Cullens couldn't have _that _much money...right?

My internal monologue was disturbed by the intensity of his ocher stare. I asked him what he was thinking, and he wondered aloud if I were also a mind reader. I laughed, and he scoffed. "It's true!", he half-whined, as he picked through my library collection. "The one thing that separates you, from the whole of humanity, is the one that I desire most." His knuckles grazed my cheekbone, ever so slightly. The touch was so tender, so loving, that I nearly died on the spot.

"How do you figure?" I asked, gazing dazedly at his perfection, which was gazing out my bedroom window. I placed my hand on his frigid, stony, forearm, hopefully radiating a sense of comfort, and overall peace.

Edward craned his beautiful neck to face me, his nose mere centimeters from my own. I had but to exhale, and our lips would touch. It was unfortunate that I couldn't breathe! Deftly, his strong hand grasped my frail fingers. Slowly, he brought them to his lips, and kissed each bone, pure reverence in his expression. "Surely, Isabella, you must know that one of my most fervent desires, is to know what is happening inside that pretty little head of yours."

"One of?" I inquired coyly, hoping to goad him into a confession, of sorts.

"Ahh..", he continued, as he shifted to face me properly. "That, my Princess, is a conversation for another day." His perfect nose skimmed across my cheek, and drew a flaming path, down to my collarbone. Shivers shot down my spine, and my body began to burn.

To ache.

For Edward—a man I hardly knew.

He momentarily paused at my neck, hovering just above my jugular. He drew in a very slow, languid, breath, as if he were savoring a fine wine. "Bella, your scent is..._exquisite_." He sighed happily, with an almost childlike exuberance.

He stiffened, and his posture changed, "Bella!' My father called, as we listened to his galoshes thud up the steps. I shot a panicked glance over to Edward, but when I blinked, he was gone.

"Come on in, dad!" I called, as the door pushed open.

The years had been mostly kind to him; the biggest change had been slowly graying hair. His face crinkled into a gentle smile, as he leaned against my door frame. "Well, Bells, I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading over to Sue's..."

"Should I bother making breakfast tomorrow?" His facial expression changed to one of awkward apology. It was quick—almost a twitch. Gone before I could truly realize that it had actually happened.

"Uh, well, no, Bell. I don't think you'll need to." He placed his head into the palm of his hand, and rubbed over the skin. His fingers ran through his salt and pepper hair. My father was embarrassed! Whatever he had to say, must be good. "You see, Bella, Harry's been gone a long time now; a long time..And you kids are all grown now, so..." Harry Clearwater had been one of my father's closest companions. We'd lost him to a massive heart attack, while I was still in high school.

"I see..." I replied, inquisitive intonation coloring my inflection. I was trying to understand where he was taking this. I figured that he wanted me to move out, so he could build a new life with Sue. He'd never remarried after my mother passed away, and I'd always felt bad about it. "I can have my things out in a week, dad. I'll just...stay in a hotel, until I can find something more permanent; a small apartment, perhaps.

There was a soft 'thump' in my closet, from something falling. It immediately had my father's attention.

"That's not it at all!" He stated, scandalized, as he eyed the closet suspiciously. "I'm moving in with her, Bella." His attention returned to me, but the suspicion never fully left his face. "This house, honey, has always been for your mother. Me being the sentimental old fool that I am, I could never bring another woman into it." He wrapped his arms around himself, as if shielding himself from some ever lurking pain. "I want to give you the house, honey. The only thing I ask in return, is that you make room in your heart, for her." His leathery hand grasped my own, as his eyes imparted within me, the seriousness of his words.

"Of course I'll accept her!" I gave my father a hug, clapping him on the back, and wishing him well. "I've always liked her, dad; she's a good person. Perfect for putting up with your crazy ass." He laughed and gave my shoulder and affectionate pat.

"Hey! Hey!" he grasped at his heart, pretending to be wounded. "What about you, Bella? Any of the boys, in town, finally catch your eye?" His gaze was warily trained on the closet again. I silently hoped that Edward was fast enough to outrun all of the bullets my father was going to try to put in his back...

"Well..." I started, unsure of how to navigate this probable minefield.

"Boy, if you're man enough to sneak into my daughter's room; you should be man enough to come out of that closet and shake my hand."

My heart sat in my throat; I thought I might vomit. Seconds ticked by, the absolute silence was haunting; like a crypt. The closet door never budged, and I wondered if he would reveal himself. My father stalked towards the closet, and tore the door open after one final warning. As the door breezed open, cool air wafted through the room. I covered my face with my hand, but peeked, and was surprised to see the closet was empty.

A golden Zulu coconut lay on the floor of the closet, unharmed by its rolling off the top shelf.

Charlie had the humility to look properly shame-faced. "Aww Bella, I'm sorry." He patted me on the back, "You know, I know that I'm about ten years too late to be tearing down doors, and interrogating boys." He rose from his perch, on the end of my bed. "It's the weekend, Bells...Go out! I just don't want you to turn into a crazy old cat lady, ok?"

Just as his graying head was about to disappear, behind a closed door, he turned to me. His mouth opened, as if he wanted to say something more, but the door clicked shut, instead.

"So, let's take a look at those belongings of yours." A purr sounded in my ear, making me jump. I spun around, whipping the comforter with me, to see Edward leaning lazily against my window.

"Where did you go?" I asked him, as a sexy half-smile spread across his features. "I thought my father was going to put a few new holes in your back."

"If only dying were so easy, Isabella." He touched my cheek, which was red with embarrassment. "Lovely. You're so lovely." His lips twitched once more, and he helped me stand, so that I could get Marie's things from the closet.

It was nothing flashy, just a brown cardboard box that I'd taken from the trash at school. The kind with a cover that usually held old files. The dust made me sneeze, as I pulled it down, from the top shelf of the closet. Edward laughed gently, in my ear, as he helped me pull the box from its perch.

He carried it over to my bed, and the air in my room became saturated with dust. I was about to pry the top open with my fingers, when his hand caught mine. "You don't have to do this, you know. I'm not forcing any of this on you, Isabella." I reassured him with a smile, and tossed the box top onto the area rug, next to my bed.

"I want to uncover my roots more than you can ever imagine." I pulled out several old journals, ones that I thought had belonged to ancestors, long gone from this life. I now know that they all belonged to her, Marie Chevalier, my mother. Edward sniffed the cover of each book, and quickly flipped through the pages, not really reading anything. I placed several objects on the bed, gifts she'd given me, as I grew. Hair pins, fans, a solid silver mirror, and a matching brush. I had thought these gifts funny, at the time, but they made more sense now. She was giving me things that would have been common, and well beloved, by a young woman in Her own human time.

In the weeks that I'd been acquainted with the Cullens, I've grown to understand that as much as they're able to assimilate, they're always more comfortable within their own time frame. Edward's mother, Esme, may wear Manolo heels, but she still wears a shift, whenever she wears a dress. She confided with me, after one of our outings, that she actually has petticoats, from when she was a girl.

After emptying the box, completely, I sat back to watch Edward explore. I could almost see the wheels turning, within his perfect head. I adjusted my ponytail, placing it higher atop my head, and Edward's eyes lifted from a journal, to my face. They'd shifted from a deeper shade of gold, nearly a lighter, more human, shade of brown, to jet black.

"You're thirsty?" I asked him, his brow momentarily furrowing in confusion, as I touched a fingertip to each eyelid.

"I am not." He sighed, as he picked up one of the pins from the bed. "There is something..." He paused, and turned it over and over in his hands, "familiar, about this pin. Perhaps I've read about it somewhere." He recounted mysteriously.

"What is it?"

"A hat pin." He sat still as stone, turning the black colored pin over in his hands. "It's from before my time." He said as he placed it back on the bed, and picked up a toothy, embellished, comb.

"This is very old." He said, smiling sadly. "And very familiar." He stepped lithely around the bed, I watched him through the mirror, as he gently tugged the elastic from my hair. He was gentle, not a strand was broken, in the process. Edward picked up the heavy silver brush, and began to push it through my hair. The act of intimacy did not escape me, but he seemed to be in a sort of fog. His normally crisp autumn eyes were distant, and hazy.

Exactly two hundred strokes later, he twisted my hair into an elaborate chignon. It was held in with only the three pretty pins, in the box. Each black pin had a tiny seed pearl, in the center of the teardrop shaped black petals of a flower. He then crouched in front of me, and brought my chin to face him. He then tucked my bangs up with the larger, embellished, comb. It was a heavy white metal, embellished with sapphires, and then he took a second, matching comb, from the box, and pinned up the other side.

"You'll have to excuse me, Edward." I continued breathlessly, as I watched our reflection in my bedroom mirror. His expression was still far off, but tinged with amusement. His hands brushed softly against my suddenly overheated shoulders. "I'm having an Anne of Green Gables moment." I whispered breathlessly. I was fighting the attraction that I felt to this man, but it became stronger with each passing moment.

"Well, she might have been just a few years older than I, had she been more than just a literary character." He said softly, his eyes clear again. Edward's features softened into a sweet smile. He took my hands within his own, and bent to kiss them.

"You really are an old man, aren't you?" I giggled, and gave him a playful push, noting that he didn't budge.

"I am, lady." he answered dryly, as he pulled me up from my position on the bed. "All you need is a hat." He sighed, as he took me in his arms, and began to hum.

"What are you singing?" I asked him, as he pulled me around like a rag doll, to a dance that only he knew.

"An old Scott Joplin song." He smiled at me gaily, "Here, you should be closer, but loosen up." He guided me gently, "To the left more." He adjusted a hand here, a tuck there, "Stand on my toes?" He suggested, and I obliged. We moved much better now, and I checked myself in the mirror. It was like something out of an old western; it was perfect.

He was perfect. Odd, certainly, but perfect.

He began humming another song. Also by the same artist, he informed me. The steps changed, though I paid little mind to what his feet were doing. I couldn't tear my eyes from his face—his inhumanly beautiful face. It was so relaxed; free of all heaviness.

"Do you miss it?" I asked him, lifting my chin, so that our eyes met.

"Miss what, love?" He replied as his nose skimmed my jaw, breathing in my scent.

"Your own time."

"No. Time is of little importance, when you have forever." He removed me from his feet, and stood behind me, in front of the mirror. It was an old thing, surrounded by an oval, wooden, frame. We looked like we were sitting in a picture frame. "It is a comfort, to our kind, however, to have elements from our own human time frame. We all have our quirks." He smiled at me apologetically. "It's usually a piece of jewelry, for women, because it's so easy to hide as a hand-me-down. Some ladies have clung to fashion, but it's with great difficulty, as society has become so casual, and the corsets, of old, have fallen out of style."

"What's yours?" I asked him as his hands breezed past my shoulders on the way to the nape of my neck.

"I have a ring, of my father's, and I keep a pocket watch." He held his hand out to me, and showed me the simple, but heavy, ring with an aged emerald. The ring had seen better days, but judging by the muted scrolling on the ring's shoulders, it had been very well loved. "It looks awful now, but I can't bring myself to fix it. My mother gave it to me when my father died, and I was wearing it when I awoke, into this life.

"I thought that a vampire doesn't remember his human life?"

"Well, you don't remember it, per se. Everything prior to the change becomes very foggy, and you're only able to hold onto a few precious memories, assuming you try hard enough. Our perfect, photographic, memories, are nearly useless, in the beginning, when trying to remember our human lives."

"So how do you remember?"

"I remembered through Carlisle's thoughts. He met me when my father had taken ill, and I volunteered in the hospital. I had wanted to become a doctor, so at the time, it seemed to be the right thing to do. My mother was furious when I finally gathered the courage to tell her. It's probably how I fell sick, in the first place." He paused, and closed his eyes.

"Go on." I encouraged, as he pulled me back to the bed, to flip through more of Marie's journals.

"He knew us for a few months, before my mother took ill, and then my father passed. I took ill a few days after his passing, and my mother's health deteriorated just hours after. I had lost my family in a matter of days, and couldn't find it within me to fight the sickness that was totally claiming me. My own health declined immediately thereafter."

I began to flip through one of the books, but I wasn't as interested, as I'd read them before. It was getting late, and I couldn't stifle the yawns that broke through. "You need your rest, Miss Swan." He chided, pulling the pins from my hair. "Settle into bed; I won't disturb you." He quickly looked away from me, possibly hiding a smile.

"Impossible! I'll never sleep, with you here."

"You do every night, Bella. Why should tonight be different?"

My cheeks flashed red, with embarrassment, "How do you mean?" I half-cried, noting that his eyes never left the heavy leather volume that they were presently buried within.

"I've been staying with you since I arrived. Surely you know that I can not bear to be apart from you, propriety be damned." he stated, placing the book gently on his lap. "I offer my apologies, Bella. It's too soon for you, and I didn't mean to burden you with feelings such as these."

"Back up a second, here." I said, holding up a finger to further illustrate my purpose. "Propriety?" I rubbed my forehead, trying to understand, "Too soon? Too soon for what?" I felt like the world was spinning backwards as I tried to understand. "You've been sleeping here?"

"Of course not. You know that vampires don't sleep. What I _have_ been doing, is watch _you_ sleep." He seemed embarrassed, and he should be. "It's fascinating, to me." He stated, his eyes taking on that haunted look again. "Your humanity is just as present as your vampirism, and the combination is so lovely, Bella. You're a credit to both my kind, and yours." His gaze returned to the book he was perusing, and he continued, "Now go on; get ready for bed. We have class to teach in the morning."

I decided to be funny, so I turned to face him, on my way out the door, "Does this mean were sleeping together?" I asked, laughing.

He shifted to face me, a look of astonishment crossing his features, "_Certainly _not, Isabella!" And that was when his features turned devilish, "As I said before, Vampires never sleep." I decided then that I liked a 'dirtier than thou' Edward, and vowed to encourage this facet of his personality.

After school, he joined me at my house, to continue picking through Marie's belongings. He'd read through one and a half of her huge journals, and now there was only the one that I'd sent out to translators, all over the country. We pulled into the driveway, to found my father, and Jacob Black moving an old chair out of the door.

"Taking that with you, dad?" He was grunting heavily, and nearly dropped the chair onto his foot.

He mumbled something about being 'too old for this crap'.

"Allow me, sir." Edward stated, taking up my father's end of the chair, as if it weighed no more than a few ounces. Jacob shot him a withering look, which Edward met with one of his own, though his nose was wrinkled with disgust. As if he were smelling something very offensive.

My father's chair must be worse off than I thought. Poor Sue.

"What else might I move for you, sir?" My father gave him an astonished look, and pointed out a few of the larger things that he wanted to bring with him. Each piece was something that I was more than happy to see go. I would have all new furniture within a month.

Just like that, the truck was packed, and my father was gone. He was beginning another chapter of his life; leaving me to start one of my own. Edward sat back on my porch rocking chair, waiting for me to stop standing on the lawn, like a fool. I just stared at him, dumbfounded.

He reached into his sport coat, lo and behold, and pulled out a pocket watch. Swiftly reading the time, he put it back, and rested his hands behind his head, rocking slowly in the chair. "We should start reading soon, Bella. You'll catch your death if you're outside when the rains begin. It's going to storm soon." He took my hand, and led me into the house.

I threw together a salad, and he brought the final book downstairs, to read on the couch. Studying the outside cover, he stated that this was the oldest of all the books. As he unlocked the book, he smiled at the inside inscription. As he turned to the first page, I asked him if he had ever seen this kind of writing. I explained to him the journey that this book had made, and yet, no one had even the faintest idea of what it said. He seemed horrified that this book had been seen by other people, but didn't say anything else on the subject.

The pages were nearly disintegrating in his hands, as he carefully turned the pages, "Of course I've seen this writing before, Bella. It's Vampiric script; used mostly within the Golden Ages, when the Worlds Below were in existence. The written word was a sort of binder for communities; every kingdom, though the spoken vernacular be different, used the same written communications."

"Like Latin?"

"Well, if you'd asked me two centuries ago, I might have said no, but I suppose that it is exactly the same, now. A dead language, known by precious few."

"So every vampire knew this language, and lived by the same rules?" I asked, watching him slowly skim over the text.

"No. Nomads never really followed any rulings. The Volturi forced them to 'keep the secret', but that was only after huge numbers were massacred. They Volturi have always taught by mass execution."

"You said that you've only lived a little over a century, Edward. How is it that you learned this language; if it's been out of use for over two hundred years?"

He placed the volume on his lap, regarding me kindly, across the couch. "Surely you forget my Immortal Father's age? And his close proximity to your mother, as well. Most, throughout history, considered them a mated pair."

"Mated pair? Sounds so animalistic..." I said, pondering over his words. Something in my words disturbed him, and he seemed wounded. "Is that what we are?" I added, hoping to soften the blow.

His eyes opened so wide, I thought they might fall from their sockets. "My apologies, Isabella. Vampiric mating is a very complicated thing, indeed."

"So?" I replied petulantly, my lower lip betraying me, "I'm at least half-vampire, so shouldn't I mate in half the same way?"

"Good Lord." He rubbed his forehead in anguish. "This is something better explained by Alice. Yes, Alice." His eyes hastily returned to the thick tome in his perfect fingers, and I reached out to touch them. His eyes snapped up to meet my own. They held a wealth of nervousness, and embarrassment, which I found endearing.

"Tell me, Edward, what does it say?"

"It's mostly just a unique telling of Chevalier history, Bella. The only readily available factoids, from those times, are from the Volturi; the victors of the conflict. This is, by all accounts, the story from the loser's perspective." He pointed to a particular point on the left page. "Your mother writes here that young Jane and young Alec had been long sought after during their stay with her. She thinks one of the reasons the razing of her underground kingdom may have been to add them to the Volturi guard. Jane has a terrible, terrible gift, Bella." His marble body gave an involuntary shudder. "It's not something we should discuss though, my friend." He flipped a few pages more, in silence, and I flipped channels on the television.

Just as I settled on 'I love Lucy', Edward gave a low whistle. "Fascinating!" He cried. "My father never told me that she was such a careful collector of information! The stories are all here!"

"What stories?" I asked, my attention momentarily turned from Lucy's "_vitameatavegamin_" commercial.

"Bella, one of the most miserable aspects of 'civilized' immortality, is the complete loss of your roots. For creatures with perfect memory, forgetting your humanity is devastating."

"The way you spoke about vampires, you made it clear that human back stories mattered little to them."

"But to a being such as my father, my siblings, to myself...These stories are the greatest, and kindest, gift that can ever be bestowed. The fact that she carefully planned her sires, enough to gather all their human information shows a degree of civility not offered by any other ruler."

"Will you read them to me?"

"Perhaps one day, Bella. I'd prefer to share this information with Carlisle, first. You must be entered into the situation carefully. You still have human frailties." His hand left the pages of the book, and rested gently on my heart.

Page after page, he gently flipped, until, a photograph fell out. It fluttered from between the pages, as if it had been used as a place holder. It was nothing remarkable, mind you. Just an ordinary picture from well over a century ago; the only photo in the book.

Edward, however, did not find it as such. Gingerly, he picked up the photo, heavily creased, and browned over with age. Carefully, he studied the eyes of an ancient woman in a heavy, black velvet, dress. She stood, with a hand on the shoulder of a much younger woman. Next to her, stood a man, of middle age. Next to the older man was a child. Each had a hand resting on a table-like surface. Small and white, with a gilded edging, and lace overtop; a beautiful table, indeed.

No.

It was not a table at all. It was a coffin, in a parlor. The group in the photo looked grief stricken. The younger, more heavily corseted woman, half knelt, uneasily, to rest her hand on the cheek of the young boy next to her, his hair long and unruly.

"My mother." Edward stated as he pointed to the stately lady, dark haired, devastated, and lovely. A large Cameo choker sat in the hollow of her throat, pins in her hair; a very large ring adorned her middle finger.

"My grandmother, Sarah Ellen Frances-Masen." His finger slid over, a fraction of an inch, to indicate the silver haired lady in the heavily padded velvet dress. Her clothing looked brand-new, but it seemed as if she clung to the fashions of an earlier time. The younger woman's dress appeared much more fitted; a tighter corset was obvious. Sarah's silver hair fell in tight ringlets, parted in the center. A Black pin adorned the left side of her chest, over her heart.

"My father." His alabaster finger hovered over the middle-aged man, with large graying sideburns, and a sub mustache. He was leaning against a piano, holding a large pocket watch; not unlike the one Edward carries today.

His voice was uncertain, as he moved his finger from the man, over to the child in the suit. "Me."

His face was hollow, as he leaned into me, and I felt helpless. "Who's in?" I asked, unable to finish the sentence; knowing that the person inside the coffin was a child.

I tried to discern the face of the child in the casket, but it was of little use. I could make out only the profile of her face, her features were childlike, but strong. She had long dark hair, and wavy, by the looks of it. There was a small bouquet of flowers in her hands. She would have been a handsome young woman.

"I don't remember. It's from long before Carlisle's time. Pictures such as these were common then. Does it disturb you, Bella?"

I brought my hand to my heart, and felt a tear drip from my eye. He stopped it with a finger, and promptly put the tear in his mouth. "That photo disturbs me only in the painful event it depicts. There's so much pain in her eyes, and in yours, too."

"I must have loved whomever was inside." He pinched the bridge of his nose, in anguish.

"We'll go to Chicago, Edward. We'll find out who it was...We'll find your family. Surely, they must be in the same place." I rambled on and on, probably sounding like a fool. That's what I was, though; a fool. A fool in love.

"It's not important, Bella. I'm not that boy anymore." After sitting down, he gingerly placed the photo back into the book, and turned the page.

No more than a second had gone by, when he jumped up from the couch with an agonizing yelp. The book fell helplessly to the ground, as if it had electrocuted him. It was the only page, in the book, that had any English writing. The only page I could make sense of.

There, in large, bold, calligraphy, were the words:

_Biography_

_of_

_Elizabeth Masen_

"What's wrong, Edward?" I stood beside him, on my tip toes, my hands on each of his cheeks. "What's happened to you?" I cried. His eyes were aflame, though I had no idea of the cause. I continued to read on, and what I found astonished me.

"Your mother?" I asked, pointing to the section where his name was mentioned. I wrapped my arms around his torso, offering what small comfort I could. He stood still as stone, but minutes later, he began to snake his arms around me, and cradled my head to his chest.

* * *

_"Elizabeth Masen, born April, 1882. Husband, the late Edward Anthony Masen Sr. Died in 1918 of the Spanish Influenza in Chicago. Mother of Edward Anthony Masen, and the late Lily Sarah Masen._

_Edward survived the Influenza, through Immortality, in 1918, in Chicago Illinois._

_Lily Sarah contracted tetanus, at age four, and passed two weeks later. All family members can be found in Graceland Cemetery, in Chicago, Illinois._

_Elizabeth was accepted into the Chevalier Coven as a scout. She now resides in New Orleans, with her siress. She bears the Mark on her left hand."_

* * *

A shocked Edward left several messages for Carlisle. Alice and Esme were already on their way, when Edward jerked around, to glare at the door. He roughly shoved me behind him, and held out his hands protectively.

High pitched laughter pealed through the house, and Edward sneered. A feral growl escaped his lips as he howled, "Jane? Lady Ja-ayne? Coming out to play, are you?" Quickly, he grabbed my hand, and pulled me flush against his back. "I've been waiting for you, little girl."

"Never forget that I've been around longer than you, child." A bright, angelic voice squealed. "Our strength only improves with age, you know, Eddie dear!"

"My eyes!" I whispered to Edward, trying to contain my panic, as I clung to the fabric of his shirt.

A child-sized, fair haired woman appeared in the door frame. "Long time no see, darling." My stomach turned, and jealousy flared within. The first few wisps of a red fog began to roll across my vision. She skipped over to him, attempting to wrap her arms around his neck.

I fought back a smile at how easily he deflected her advances. "If I'm to be anyone's darling, it sha'n't be yours, Lady Jane." Jane curtsied lightly, and Edward returned a stiff bow.

"Nonsense. You'll come around. All in due time. A lady of breeding ought to have patience." Her crimson eyes rested on my own, and they sparkled with fascination. "So the talk is true?" She asked, trying to hurry around Edward, to get to me.

"Absolutely fascinating!" Her English accent lilted with every syllable, her eyes studying my every feature. "Almost an exact copy, Edward. Where's her mark?"

"Nowhere I'll show you, thank you very much!" I cried, protesting as Edward placed an iron grasp on my wrist.

"She has a temper, hasn't she, Edward?" She tried to edge around him, but he was able to anticipate her every move. "I'm not going to hurt her, Eddie; I just want to see what all the fuss is about!"

"What fuss, Jane? What do you know?" Jane's traveling cloak ruffled as she tried to get past Edward. He was a strong man, and quick on his feet.

She cocked an eyebrow, and winked at him. "Carlisle was seen in the Underground, and word has spread quickly, throughout those who are loyal."

"Loyal?" Edward spat, disgust coloring his tone. "You've lived amongst the Volturi for centuries, and you call yourself loyal? You were a member of the Guard, for Christ's sake"

"She sent me here, Edward, to help you ready her for Court."

"I hardly find that believable! Honestly, Jane." Edward shook his head in disgust.

"You would do well to move out of my way, Edward. I want a decent look at her."

"You'll not touch a hair on her head, girl." The room grew eerily silent, and Edward began to growl at something I could not hear.

"It is as I said, Edward. Move, or I shall move you!" Her crystalline voice was cheerful. Beautiful. Deadly.

He did not budge, though he braced himself for an attack. "Stay behind me, Bella. No matter what happens now." He warned.

I peeked over his shoulder and noticed an intense look of concentration come over her face. "Alice will be here soon, Bella. Just stay behind me!" His last words came as an agonizing yell, and he staggered. Suddenly he grew silent, and crumpled on the floor. His face bore the most intense expression of pain ever to be seen. My anger boiled, and I could feel hate rising within me; the instinct to protect him overriding everything else.

Jane stepped over his body, kicking it with her boot. I was backed into a wall, and could move no farther. Her face hardened further, and then grew confused. Fury then took over, and she redoubled her efforts on Edward, causing him to cry out in horror. My house sounded like a medieval torture chamber.

His angel-like face was contorted in such an expression of agony, and I felt my defenses rise; taking my own fury along with it. The red, in my vision, glowed hot, and caused me to momentarily close my eyes. Fire coursed through my very veins, and I remembered my vision, of Jane's visit. The very vision that caused Edward's early arrival. I remembered it all with perfect clarity.

It was when I opened my eyes that I began to see.

* * *

**APOV**

It was exactly as I'd seen, in my vision, since Edward first decided to come. Bella was standing behind Edward, who was on the floor, crying out in agony. She was frighteningly beautiful.

She let out what can only be described as a snarl, exposing her pearly white teeth. Jane had her eyes fixed on her, just ten inches between them, now. Jane never loosened her grip on Edward, but never diverted her attention from Bella, either.

Having a mother as dangerously unpredictable as Marie was working in Bella's favor. She was a wildcard; none of us knew, exactly, of what she was truly capable.

Mid snarl, Bella's eyes opened wide with surprise, and her mouth began to twitch. Blood began dripping down her chin, as her snarl became a scream of surprise. Her fingers moved to her lips to catch the falling blood, and her eyes flew to her fingertips. Her finger was bleeding, now as well. Two perfectly shaped fangs had burst forth from her gums, and her eyes changed from their ice blue, to a red that rivaled the fires of hell.

Edward watched his red-eyed demon with dumbfounded eyes, as Jane momentarily lost concentration.

She raised her hands in front of her, in a sign of invocation, and energy began to flow between them. It was just a spark, but in a hybrid, who barely knew her strength, any manifestation of power was frightening indeed.

Jane sneered and poked fun at Bella's Bleeding mouth, calling her fangs a disgrace. The sparks began to flow freely between each of Bella's fingertips, her crimson eyes burning with anger. She hissed, more blood flowing from her mouth, and Jane backed up two steps. The two just stared at each other, equal parts hatred and fascination passing between the two of them.

Jane twitched, redoubling her already redoubled efforts to inflict mental pain upon Edward, and the sound that erupted from his throat was heart wrenching. Bella's eyes turned flat black, and thick, strong, lightning bolts burst from her hands, knocking Jane to the floor. Her traveling clothes had horrible burn marks. Bella was on top of her in less than a millisecond, before Edward even had a chance to rise from the ground.

She'd sunk her teeth into Jane's neck. The sickly sweet smell of venom wafted through the room, and Jane's eyes were wild with fury. Being much stronger than Bella, she pushed her all the way across the house, through a wall. Edward grabbed her from behind, and I held her head steady.

Edward warned her to calm herself, but she continued to struggle against us, igniting us both with her invisible pain. I knew no more.

* * *

**BPOV**

What's happening to me? I opened my mouth to scream, and there was blood! My upper jaw felt like it was breaking. No, it felt like it was reshaping. And when I brought my fingers to my chin, to wipe away the warm liquid, I felt something sharp graze my lower lip. I brought my finger to my tooth, and it sliced through, like warm butter.

"Fangs?" I heard Jane goad. "_Fangs_?" She repeated, with more than just a laugh in her tone. "You'll be the laughingstock of modern Immortals!" And she got that terrible look in her eyes, and I knew that she was going to hurt him again. It would be more than just Edward, this time, as Alice had entered the room as well.

That rose tint to my vision began to darken to more of a deep ruby, and I felt my mental state begin to change. I was able to concentrate on more things; really feel my mental muscles. I acknowledged the hatred within me, and began to channel it through me. My instinct was to do something with all this energy, though I did not know what.

My body began to vibrate wildly, buzzing like a live wire, and my fingertips quickly went numb. I chanced a glance down, and saw sparks shooting from my hands. I aimed my hands at her, as quickly as I could manage. I visualized the anger flowing through my fingertips, into her body. The bolts that pulsed from them crossed the distance between us, sending her flying clear across the room. She dropped in an instant, and I was on top of her just as quickly. We rolled across the floor, and I instinctively sunk my teeth into her neck. The venom stung my throat, but I kept them there. She tore the shirt off of my body, and latched onto my hair. I gave her a very strong shock, by putting my hands on her chest, but she pushed me away. I flew across the house, through the kitchen wall, and landed, sprawled, on a counter.

I heard several loud, panicked, voices. Edward, Alice, and a newly arrived Esme, held Jane steady, and I watched as she struggled against her captors.

"She attacked me!" Jane cried, her hair now in disarray from our fight. "I'm not here to hurt her!" Jane continued, trying to get someone's attention. Her expression changed to one of action, and my saviors, again, dropped to the ground.

"Stop! Fucking up MY house!" I screamed, as I jumped on Jane, and we somersaulted into the foyer. She grabbed a table, near the foyer, and knocked its contents onto the floor. A lead crystal candlestick was among the displaced objects. As soon as she grabbed the stick, both Edward and Alice screamed. Edward was on top of her in an instant, but it was too late.

The broken stick cut into my bare flesh, leaving a gash from my left underwire, to my navel. Jane shocked Edward into submission, once more, and jumped several feet away from me.

"My god, the blood!" Alice cried, throwing open a window. "She's a half-breed! How can she smell so..."

I turned another round of lightning bolts onto a thoroughly scorched Jane.

"Why doesn't it work on you?" She screamed, as her face turned rigid with concentration. "Stop fighting! Child, stop fighting! For God's sake, stop fighting!" I tried to ignore the fact that someone young enough to be one of my students, was calling me a 'child'.

I leapt backwards, but crouched, ready for her next attack. Edward was bent over me, trying to analyze the gash on my side. It was now barely bleeding, and my body was already stitching itself closed. Edward gaped at me, battle scarred, shirtless, red-eyed, and fanged.

"What do you want, Jane?" My speech was slightly slurred from my new found fangs, and I suddenly had to worry about how I'd walk around, outside, with them. I wiped fresh blood away from my lips, as my teeth cut them whenever I tried to talk.

"I'm here as an informer. I've been working as a double agent ever since I discovered that, Her Majesty, Marie of Chevalier, is alive. I was recently disowned by the Volturi, so Marie sent me to you."

Edward, Alice, and Esme all took their place around me, in a protective stance. I felt my nerves begin to cool, my eyesight returned to normal, and my mouth ached again. I can only imagine that my jaw had returned to a less predatorial stance.

"What have you come to inform us? Tell us quickly, so that you can leave." Esme spoke kindly enough, but there was an underlying promise of threat in the air.

Alice's face went blank, and she piped up, "Marie wants us to keep Jane safe, and in return, Jane will teach her the Chevalier Courtly ways."

"Shit!" Edward murmured, and then he whipped around to face me, "Forgive my sharp tongue, Isabella. I meant not to speak so harshly, in the presence of a lady."

Jane found that funny, and a maniacal chuckle rang throughout my, now mangled, living room. "Is there treachery in her, Alice?"

"I see nothing ill becoming of this arrangement. It's one more being to protect her, Edward."

"I never said I would protect her!" Jane bellowed. Edward crouched once more, sending everyone into battle mode, but no fight ever came. "Honestly, Edward, you act like you've already bound yourself to her, and I can see that is not the case."

"Keep your opinions to yourself, Jane. I'll take no foolery from you." Edward pointed an accusatory finger in her direction. "You're only to be around her under supervision. I don't trust you one bit. Carlisle will be back within hours, and he'll deal with you as he sees fit."

Jane curtsied once more, smiling compliantly. She stepped back with nothing more than an "As you wish."

"Your second rule, which must be observed, if you intend to reside alongside this family, is that you dine only on the blood of animals. No human shall be hunted while on our territory. Is that clear?" Jane's brow puckered; she didn't like this rule one bit. "Lady Jane?" He repeated, moving her chin so that she faced him. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. Crystal." Before striding out the door, she turned to look at me, offering me a gorgeous smile. She was so deceivingly disarming; it was so easy to let your guard down around her. She curtsied to me, and stayed down, as if she were waiting for something. "You must do the same, Bella." She advised. "It is a sign of greeting and respect. I will not rise, until you do."

And there I stood, topless and covered in my own blood, attempting to curtsy, in my own living room.

And so my first Courtly Lesson was done.

* * *

_**(A/N:) I might be out for a week or two. My house was damaged in a terrible storm, and getting the insurance company to cooperate in a timely fashion will take a substantial amount of time and effort. I'm thinking of you all.**_

_**And now for your homework assignment: What do YOU want to see more of? I thought Edward was sweet-did you? Ooh, and Bella is fangalicious; like ye vamps of olde. What'd ya think?**_


	12. The Invitation

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

_**(A/N): **This chapter is brought to you by the stylins of Lady Gaga (a la "Fashion"), and a little bit of John Schmidt's piano tunes ("Love Story" meets "Viva La Vida"), and a Mai Tai big enough to drown in (several, in fact)._

_I loves mah alcohol, y'all!_

I hope you enjoy-leave me some love. It makes my roof leak less!

* * *

**CPOV**

Each of my children were in their usual places, around the dining room table. Edward placed Bella in his own chair, while he stood just behind. Young Jane, a surprising addition, stood by herself, in a corner. Jasper never took his eyes off of her.

"is the Underground secure?" Edward inquired, his hands resting on Bella's shoulders. I felt a charge in the atmosphere, and I found myself hoping that something in their relationship had shifted. It was, after all, such an important part of the Prophecy, that they should love one another.

"I sensed no immortals around me, and wandered the grounds unhindered. On my way back into the waters, I was pursued." I placed a crude, hand hewn arrowhead onto the mahogany table for them to examine.

"So the human populace still exists?" Edward continued, following my train of thought. Bella's face turned upward, and her eyes met with his. He gave her a breathtaking smile, and she returned it just as quickly.

Something had certainly shifted. Marie would be pleased.

"So it would seem, Edward. I did not pick up their scent in the Manor, however. They have not disturbed the ruins, though they overrun the stone forests. What they have been eating, I do not know."

Edward's eyes darkened, and his face contorted in hurt. My mind instantly went to the cryptic messages he had left on my phone. _What is it, son?_ I mentally questioned him, gesturing that he should continue.

"Has Marie sired any vampires since my time, Carlisle?"

"Well, I have no way of knowing, Edward—I haven't seen her since Isabella's delivery. Though I can assure you, she has always chosen her sires _very _carefully." Bella's hand crossed over her shoulder and rested on Edward's. His free hand, absentmindedly traced the tip of her crest. "Why do you ask?"

He picked up a large leather tome and tossed it on the tabletop, and then placed a picture on top of it. It was a photo of his family, at the time of his younger sister's funeral. I remembered seeing the photo while his family was in the hospital.

"What is all this?" I asked him, watching hurt color his features once more. I felt a pang of sadness for my son as I watched him struggle to out whatever bothered him.

"Chevalier history, Carlisle. All of it. Including a detailed biography of each of her chosen sires." His hand swiftly left Bella's shoulder; she dropped her own back to the table. He parted the book about ¾ through, and I read the top of the page.

To say that my mouth hung open in shock was an understatement. "But what does this mean?" I asked him, totally unaware of the curve-ball Marie had just tossed into the situation. "Edward, it's not possible. I ordered the gravestone myself!"

"Oh, but it _is_." It was the first time Jane had spoken. She stepped out of the shadows, her traveling cloak still in hand, as if she wasn't sure whether she would stay.

"Ah, young Jane." I greeted her as warmly as I was able. Since her defection, I had lost all ability to trust her. "And what do you know of the situation?"

"That the Lady did, in fact, turn Elizabeth Masen. Edward's human mother is alive, and very, very, well." Her eyes were a startling crimson, even midway through her feeding cycle. Her gaze met my own, with a strength that startled me. She was only a very little younger, in vampire years, at least, than I.

"How do you know, Lady Jane? Have you not lived with the Volturi these past two centuries?"

"I have walked a fine line, between both worlds, Master Carlisle."

Suspicion surged within me, as I thought over her answer. "If that is so, Aro would have surely discovered your intentions."

"With all due respect, sir," Jane curtsied, momentarily casting her eyes downward, in a show of modesty, "Aro's powers are more limited than you can possibly imagine. At least where the Lady Chevalier is involved."

"How do you mean, child?" Edward gaped at whatever she was thinking, as a slow smile crept up her cheeks.

"As I stated previously, I played the double agent. Marie protected me well. She protects me still." As she spoke her final words, she shot a meaningful look at Edward, who continued to stare. She stepped back into the corner, her speech apparently complete. Idly, she fingered a long and elaborate necklace that hung low about her neck.

Edward made his way around the table, standing next to Esme, who had a smile from ear to ear. "Well, I wouldn't want to delay you further." He laughed at her, and his eyes went to Bella. They then shifted to Jane, and his face fell. My son didn't trust her either.

"Carlisle?" She asked me, her eyes dancing with happiness. I have longed to kiss her heart-shaped face, ever since I returned from France. I loved my wife, well past reason.

"Yes, my darling?"

"Edward has offered me the opportunity to help Jane ready Bella for Marie. I'd like to start as soon as possible."

Sometimes being a man worked against me. "What need has she to be 'ready'?"

Edward laughed at some unheard thought, as he returned to his place near Bella. Esme continued, "Why, Carlisle, someone has to teach her proper etiquette!" She gave me a half smile that made me weak in my knees. Even after a century of marriage, I still felt for her as when love was new. She was still my blushing, red-eyed bride.

"Ah, yes." I said, remembering how fond Marie had been for such pomp and circumstance. "Well..." I trailed off, my eyes again meeting Jane's. "How long will that take?"

"She will be ready enough, by the summer!" Alice chimed. "It's the corset that will take the longest!"

"What?" Bella shouted, trying to jump up from her chair, but Edward held her firmly rooted, in place. A slow growing smile spread across his face.

"I've already ordered you seven of them! I hope you don't mind that I took your measurements while you were asleep... They're all different colors, and fabrics to match your mood!"

_Corsets_... I thought, a crooked smile crossed my own features. The thought of a corset, no matter whom the wearer, caused venom to pool in my mouth, and Edward gave me a hearty wink. _Yes, we olde men do love a good corset, now and again, don't we, Edward. _He laughed, and when Bella swatted at his hands, he sobered up immediately.

"We have to start the binding process before your change, Bella, or else your body will never accept it."

"But! No way!" she cried, her hands crossing protectively over her ribs. "I'll chase demons in the dark, if you ask me to, Alice, but you're not touching my underwear!"

Emmett laughed, and Edward shot him an aggrieved look, just before he opened his great, hulking maw, "And neither is Edward, apparently!"

Bella flushed a lovely shade of red; Jasper left the room. Emmett's laughter filled the house. I even noticed a chuckle from Jane's tidy little corner.

"We're starting you off with just a cinch, Bella." Esme regarded kindly. "We'll work you up to a longer, more restrictive garment later on. It's true, though, we must start before your transformation is complete. Edward told me you already have started the change; we must delay no longer. We've all seen your fangs; If your skin hardens, we'll be unable to continue."

"Fangs?" I interrupted, fascinated. Bella wrung her hands, and stared down at the table. She acted as if she were highly ashamed. "Show me your mouth, child." I rose from my place, at the head of the table, and crouched in front of her. Her eyes timidly met my own, and she opened her mouth part-way.

"When did they first appear?" I asked aloud, for anyone who cared to answer. They seemed to have no place in her mouth just now, so I assumed they would only show themselves when it was time to feed. Or, perhaps, in times of danger.

"After I goaded her, good sir." Jane again stepped from the shadows, still holding her cloak. "I would like to take her, to begin her lessons, sir."

"She sleeps, Jane." Edward said forcefully, his hand resting on Bella's shoulder, once more. "You'll begin tomorrow, after she finishes with school—assuming she has no plans."

"Surely, you will not stay with us?" Jane spat, causing Bella to glance nervously between them.

"Someone has to be with her." He replied, waving his hand as if her statement were absurd.

"Then one of the other females will help; my work is of a delicate nature." She paced the room like a great cat who has been caged. "You would do well to engross yourself more deeply with rallying the vampires of the Americas together. You must ready them for the fight that is coming."

"I must rally with her by my side, Jane. No one will believe that the time has come without seeing her." He replied, running his fingers through her hair; resting his hand on her neck. Bella relaxed back into his arms, smiling contentedly.

"By bringing her into the open, Edward, you open her to danger; to exposure. Suppose the Volturi visit any of the vampires that you've shown her to..." Jane's eyes flicked nervously from person to person, trying to find someone who shared her opinion.

I placed both of my hands down on the table, rising from my crouch. My inspection of her mouth proved fruitless, and I had to bring order between these two, before we had a fight on our hands. "How about a compromise?" I offered, hoping to appease and diffuse the situation at hand.

"What do you propose?" Jane offered icily, seemingly forgetting that she was a guest in our territory. Edward just stared; his patience waning.

"Edward, we can give the ladies three full weeks to themselves, and thereafter, I propose that you take her on the weekends, to search out supporters."

Alice's eyes slowly went out of focus as she checked the future for trouble. A wicked grin spread across her face, and Edward shuddered.

"Yes," She winked, jumping out of her chair, dancing around the table, to Bella's side, "I'm _very _glad that I ordered the silk brocade. Everything is going to be perfect!" She turned to Edward, "And _you_, of all people, should stop grousing! I tell you, you'll appreciate those stays someday."

"I appreciate them already!" He laughed brightly, more carefree than I could have possibly imagined. Bella slapped his arm again, this time she successfully stood from her chair and strode out of the room.

"Shit, man. I know that look; she's pissed. You're in the doghouse for sure!" Emmett clapped him on the back, as Edward stood, staggered, in the room, as his soon-to-be mate walked away. "Welcome to the club!" being called behind him.

**BPOV**

I walked out of the dining room, leaving them to themselves. I never signed up for this! I tore open the side door and stepped out on the balcony. I flopped myself into a low chaise, and placed my head in my hands.

"It's not so bad, you know." The voice was relatively unfamiliar to me, and I looked up to see the tall, statuesque Rosalie leaning against the door frame, contempt shining in her ocher eyes.

I found myself sitting a little straighter as I answered her, "What's not so bad?" My self esteem took another hit as she leaned against the white balcony, shaking her tresses; substantial silver Bohemian hoops sparkled in the slightly overcast daylight.

"I'm going to level with you, Bella." She supported her weight on her hands, and sat herself on the banister. "I understand that you've noticed my non-involvement with your...situation. Alice makes no secret of your role in our world, and it's not that I don't appreciate you. It's not that I don't like you." She laughed quietly, more to herself, than for my benefit. "Just don't rush into this life; it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Why are you here?" I asked her. I sounded more brave than I felt.

"I'm the youngest of the females, you know? Maybe you don't." Her eyes scanned the distance, as she continued her tale. "I was changed in 1933, shortly before my wedding. Our 'lives', if you can call it that, are barren. Sterile. You'll never grow; never change." Her face hardened into a mask of pain, "The hardest of it, for me, is living without children."

I listened to her musings, wondering what she was getting at. "I've never been the motherly type." I replied, stoically. It was true—though I was a teacher, being a mother never appealed to me. If my lot in life was to be a childless vampire, then I was okay with that.

"I've always wanted children." She stared at me, her eyes flaring with hatred, "And when I figure out how Carlisle managed to give your mother the gift of you, I'll have a child of my own." Her eyes had a crazed look, almost maniacal. "I'll stop at nothing! He'll be tiny, with black curls, and will look just like Emmett."

"Why did you come out here?" I felt my face contort with confusion as I gave her a withering look of my own. Her anger was much more impressive than my own.

"For two reasons. Firstly, I wanted you to know that this life is not as glamorous as it seems. Secondly, I wanted to say that I still have some garments upstairs, if you wanted to try them on. I'm a bit taller than you, but I think that with a little tightlacing, they'll fit you well enough—until your own come in, of course."

My irritation broiled over, and I snapped at her, "Why are those stupid things necessary?" I jumped up out of the chair, and smacked my hand on the banister. "Edward said something about everyone dressing as they had in their own time. My own time is _now_! So why the _HELL _am I putting on a garment not worn by anyone other than fetishists in over sixty years?"

Rosalie gave me a look that turned my bones into jell-o, "Sometimes we all have to do things that we don't like, Bella; this is one of them. The life of a Vampirical Courtesan is fraught with all sorts of rules, and wearing a cinch is one of them. Now you can do one of two things: You can bitch about it, but still put it on, because you _have _to. _OR _you can just shut the fuck up, and let us help you." Her mate's laughter could be heard from inside the house. "We're trying to help you, Bella. Carlisle never stood much on ceremony. He never had an interest in such foolery, but your own Coven is run by a woman; it's hugely different. Much more fashion and etiquette oriented. Much more to learn."

She reached out towards my face. I tried not to flinch as she touched my hair, pulling it all to one side, and smiling at me. "I'll never understand your choosing this path, but I'll be damned if I don't support what you mean for our world; for my brother." She launched herself over to the door, ready to head inside. "Like I said, they're in my room. I'll wait for you, if you want to get started early."

Alice, Esme, and Jane traded places with Rose, joining me on the balcony. Would this never end? "The boys want to strategize." Alice said as she leaned next to me on the balcony. "We'll all be bored silly. We're gonna watch a movie, Bella—would you like to join us?"

I noticed Jane's eyes shift towards me, as if my answer were more than mere curiosity, "I think I'd rather sit with the guys, if it's all the same to you." Without another word, I went inside, leaving them on the balcony.

"She's just like her mother." Jane stated, and as I left, I noticed that she had finally put down her traveling cloak.

School passed quickly the next day, and I was surprised to see Jane leaning expectantly on Edward's car. She was holding her breath as children of all shapes and sizes pushed around her. Her eyes were a dull red, and I was hoping that she'd have the better sense not to expose us for what we were in front of children. My eyes flicked to two small packages on the hood, one larger than the other, both tied with ribbon. Her lips twitched upward in a fleeting smile, as much greeting as I could expect, I suppose.

"Jane." I said, curtly.

"Edward is coming?" She asked, eyeing the crowds of teachers, and students, pouring from the building.

"He'll be out soon; he had to stay late. He gave me the keys to the car so I could wait for him, and I won't leave till he comes." Her demeanor shifted in the space of a second, as if she were trying to burn me with her gaze. "What's in the boxes?" I couldn't curb the curiosity in my tone; it made her smile.

Seeing the genuine emotion cross her features was unexpected, and beautiful. The wind ruffled through her hair, and though it was in a bun, wisps billowed gently about her hard-planed, seraphic face. She was severe, but beautiful, in her own way.

"We can go now, Jane. I'm ready." Edward's voice rang over my shoulder, startling me enough that I dropped the books in my hands. Jane bent to pick them up, but Edward held his hand out to her instead, "Allow me, Lady Jane.", helping her rise (though she needed no help to stand), and he stacked the books himself.

Alice greeted us cheerfully in the Cullen's driveway, as she ran me into the house. Edward's music room had been transformed into a formal parlor. The room was tastefully decorated, and would have been considered cutting edge...a hundred fifty years ago.

"The room looks lovely, Esme." Jane complimented, curtsying as she spoke. She placed the two boxes on the top of Edward's piano bench, next to a much smaller box—black with a black satin ribbon.

Her attentions returned to me, and she stood inches from my hip. "You've just walked into a room filled with peop-" Her eyes shifted, her stutter was only momentary. "People, for lack of a better term. You should curtsy before you start a conversation. It's part of the greeting, Isabella." She took me gently, but firmly, by the arm, and pulled me back to the foyer. "Let's try this again. From the top this time..." She positioned her cool hands on my lower back, and my pelvis. "Straighten yourself, Bella. Your posture should be graceful, but very very straight. Imagine a post running from the crown of your head, to the tips of your toes, rooting you to the earth."

"Shouldn't I be doing this with a book on my head?" It was impossible to miss the mocking tone that rang in every word.

"Don't be wise, child." She scolded me, prodding me in several places, until I was uncomfortably standing, like a soldier. "Are you ready to try walking?"

"I haven't tried breathing yet, Jane." Esme and Alice laughed from the doorway of the other room.

"Well go on then, girl." She took several steps backward, to give me enough room to walk forward. "Walk, Bella." She prodded me with a stone finger, and I stumbled forward.

I complied. One step. Two step. _Breathe_! Right foot. Left foot. _Breathe_! "Good, Bella, but take smaller steps. Roll them more; your movements should always be fluid."

Suddenly Edward appeared out of nowhere, two steps in front of me. I wasn't sure that I could stop in time, but by some miracle, I did.

"Curtsy, child." Jane admonished, nudging one of my feet behind me. I did my best; he smiled at me, inclining his head. His eyes were intense, and I felt myself go week in the knees. There was a burning in his gaze that hinted at a deep set longing in his heart. "Focus, Isabella." Jane admonished, instantly pulling me from my blatant ogling.

The simple movement of his head morphed into a shallow bow. He gently took my hand in his, and brought it to his lips.

"Mr. Edward Cullen, might I introduce you to Miss Isabella Marie Swan-Chevalier." Jane used her hands to gesture at each of us, in the appropriate time. His honeyed eyes were smiling; he was enjoying himself.

"You certainly may, Miss Jane, though we are already acquainted. How do you do, Miss Swan?"

"Erm.. Okay?"

"Good Lord!" Jane sighed, "Enough greetings for today, Isabella. Walk _gracefully, _mind you, over to the piano and open your packages."

Edward brought a small end table, and a chair to the center of the room. Jane set the boxes on the table, as he sat himself, across from what was to be my seat. His hands rested softly on the arms of a chair with strong, masculine lines, and few frills of details. The Queen Anne style 'wing back' chair seemed to fit him well. I wondered if the chair had been in his family prior to his change. He crossed his legs, one arm resting on the back of the chair, while the other settled on the arm rest.

I reached for the two larger boxes first, placing the smaller of the two in my lap. I noticed that Edward shifted in his chair, to look out the window, as my fingers undid the ribbon. I lifted the top of the box, and Jane took it. "A corset." I sighed. Gauzy, white, basic. There was something else in the box, beneath it, also a lightweight fabric.

"It's a shift, to wear underneath, so that your stay doesn't become soiled, Bella."

"What's a 'stay'?" I asked, trying very hard not to feel stupid. I'd heard them use that word, quite a few times, though I had no idea what it meant.

"It's the non-French version of 'corset'." Alice replied, ",and I have plenty more where this one came from." She took the box from my hands, replaced the cover, and handed me the larger of the two.

The first thing I noticed was that it was surprisingly heavy. Edward turned to face me now, searching my face for any emotion. I looked away from his angelic face, suddenly very shy. I saw him smile shyly back at me, from the corner of my eye.

My fingers undid the beautiful ribbon, holding the box tightly closed, and as I lifted the top, there was a heavily beaded satin bag, tied closed with a ribbon. A slow, easy, smile crept across my lips when I realized what must be inside.

"Go on!" Esme encouraged, patting me on the shoulder as my shaking hand undid the perfectly tied bow. "Alice made it herself!"

I pulled open the final ribbon, and opened the thick satin to find a lovely dress. There was a black organza overlay, heavily beaded into patterns too intricate to notice close up. Looking at it from a distance, you could see whorls, winding vines, and flowers beaded into the dress.

"Alice, this is magnificent." I said, stunned. Speechless. Jane held the overlay, so my hands would be free to pick up the dress itself. It was a fine royal blue satin; a modest, old fashioned piece, to be sure, but also one of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen in my life. I felt like I should be walking on the first class deck of the Titanic.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked, bouncing excitedly on her heels.

"Like it?" I replied, chancing a glance at Edward, who was studying my face intensely, as I held the dress up to examine it. "I love it!"

"Blue is Edward's favorite." Alice added with a smile.

"It's also her Coven color." Jane interjected curtly, pointing her finger in Alice's direction.

"Shall we try it on?" Alice encouraged, wholly ignoring a very bitchy Jane. Alice nearly shook with excitement, while her golden eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Ah, but there is another box still. Possibly the most important of the lot." Jane reminded.

It was true; I had totally forgotten about the black box, which sat innocently enough, on the end table. I picked it up gingerly, inspecting the packaging carefully. As I turned it over, I could hear a gentle jingle. Whatever was inside was metal; like bells. I glanced up to find Edward's chair empty, only to find him inches away from my cheek. He knelt beside me, and searched my facial features for any outpouring of emotion.

The knot eased open quickly, under my well practiced fingers. I pried open the box gently, and set it down on my lap with a gentle gasp. "You have a tendency to let your neck sit crooked. I want to try a more...gentle...way before I put you in a posture collar." Jane explained, as I turned the earrings over in my fingers.

"How will these help?" I asked, clueless as to what seemed to be so obvious to her, and everyone else in the room, for that matter.

"Do you see how long the chandeliers extend? They will fall to just above your shoulder. If your neck posture becomes any less than perfect, the bottoms of the earrings will touch your shoulder, and clink gently, letting you know that you need to straighten yourself."

"These look terribly expensive, Jane. I barely know you!" They were magnificent, to be sure, but I could never accept such a gift.

"You do not like them?" Jane asked, her face remaining calm, but her eyes drifted over to where Edward was now standing, looking out a window, his hands folded behind his back.

"Well, they're magnificent, Jane. I just don't know that I can accept such a gift, when I barely know you."

"Don't flatter yourself, child." She stalked across the room quickly, pulling Edward back to the sitting area around which we were all crowded. "I would never spend such a sum on you, no matter what your role may be." She smiled a non-threatening, toothy grin as she continued, carefully, "Edward picked them out with both their purpose, and your preference in mind."

My face flushed a near purple, my heart hammered in my chest. "Edward, thank you, but this is too much..."

Before I could make a move to hand them back, he closed my hands around the box. The movement was so blindingly fast that it startled me. "Use them as they were intended, and if you find that you do not like them, when your use for them has ended, return them to me." His eyes burned intensely, his angel's face grave.

"Shall we go upstairs?" Jane asked Alice, each smiling at the other, as we two love birds ogled.

"You may have to carry her, she's gone still as a statue." Esme commented, as she gathered the boxes to head up the stairs.

Jane hoisted me over her shoulder, and laughed. All the way up the stairs. Alice lingered for a moment, to say something to Edward. It was something along the lines of, 'She really does like them; even if she is too stubborn to accept graciously.'

As we were walking up the stairs, the door bell rang. Edward answered the door, and signed for several certified envelopes. He handed one to Alice, as she followed us to her room, on the second floor.

"It's for you, Bella." She closed the door behind us as Jane sat me down, in front of an ornate vanity. I carefully opened what was obviously a very expensive paper, and read the contents out loud.

* * *

_"Ms. Elizabeth Masen is_

_commanded by Her Majesty to invite_

_Miss Isabella Marie Swan-Chevalier_

_to a Garden Party..."_

* * *

"_Merde_." Jane exclaimed. "It's only a week away!"

"We've got some work to do..." Squealed Alice, as she reached for a curling iron.

"I'll write up the response card." Added Jane, "Do you have any decent paper around here?"

"In my office," Esme replied, as she dashed off to bring a Jane what she required.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long week." I sighed, unhappily.

"Why?" Jane inquired, with an honest question in her eyes. "This is an exciting time for you; we'll have enough time to teach you the very basics, and it'll be good practice for you. Besides, you'll be meeting Edward's mother for the first time. She's a startlingly beautiful woman, Bella."

"I'll be the ugliest one there." I cried dejectedly, tears threatening to break the surface.

Alice swatted me with the hand not holding the iron, "Not with me around, you won't. Now shut up and let me fix your hair. We have quite a bit of work ahead of us, if we're going to turn you into a princess, within a week's time."

"Indeed we do." Smiled Jane. "Indeed we do."

* * *

Next Chap we back track a bit, and get to hear the boys' plans. I needed a little girl time, so that's what was written. We'll also see Edward really deal with the fact that his mother is not dead after all these years. His struggle won't be pretty-poor Carlisle. Who's excited that we'll be meeting up with Edward's mommy, and possibly Marie, as early as next week (probably the week after)?

On a side note, my anniversary is on Sunday; I'll be married five years. My husband ordered me Bella's Engagement ring (from Infinite Jewelry Co), and it should be in in a few weeks! WOO!

What'd you kids think of the New Moon DVDs? I loved the special features/deleted scenes. Eclipse looks delicious; though Breaking Dawn is unequivocally my favorite book. What's YOUR favorite?


	13. The Laces

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

**

* * *

**

_**(A/N): Another mostly sweet chapter. Next up, we're on our way to meet Edward's mother... I wonder what she'll be like.**_

_**The overwhelming theme to this chapter is 'what we do for love'. I moved clear across the country, giving up my life, home, career, and family to forge a new life with my husband. Tell me, dear readers, what's the craziest thing you've ever done for love?**_

* * *

**EPOV**

_She's headed your way!_ Alice warned, as the sound of Bella's thrumming heart made its way towards the kitchen. Her sweet face peeked in, and she timidly asked if she could sit with us. I didn't care, and neither did the others, so we rose from our seats, and I held a chair out in welcome.

"Continuing on," Jasper said, returning to his seat, positioning himself so that he was facing Bella as well. "I think that it's best that we start contacting the nomads immediately. The more stable of our beings can easily be reached, as we need. The nomads are a different story entirely."

"What are your ideas, Emmett?" Carlisle looked to Emmett who had motioned as if he had something to say.

"Well, I think that the nomads shouldn't be left to Edward and Bella." He smiled apologetically at the two of us, and I nodded my head in assent. "I don't think that it's safe to bring Bella in contact with a nomad, especially if their affiliations are not known. We may not have the support of all of our beings."

"I agree." Jasper leaned forward against the table, pushing up with his hands, "With your blessing, Carlisle, I request the southern territories, including Mexico. I'm the most familiar with the covens there."

"I'm better with the eastern side of things; from Tennessee to the ocean." Emmett continued, his butterscotch gaze met Isabella's, and he shot her a hearty wink.

"I'll work things between Colorado and Missouri." Carlisle added, and looked at me expectantly.

"I'll take the rest, of course. It's a rather large patch to cover, but it's close enough that I can continue my search without taking any more leave than necessary." I sat still for a moment, listening to the thoughts around me, and suddenly a random thought of Jane's echoed within the confines of my mind.

"Who will sit with Isabella in my absence?" I asked the two men seated before me.

_Most importantly_, thought Jasper, _who will guard Jane?_

"Exactly." I replied verbally, nodding my head in Jasper's direction.

_Rosalie is more than an equal match for Jane. _"I think Esme and Alice will be good company for Bella while you're away." Carlisle continued diplomatically.

Jane had no way of hearing the more subtle conversations we were having in the dining room. Though she had behaved herself, in her stay thus far; I had no desire to be less than diligent with regards to her. Her thoughts became more organized, and in response, I grabbed Bella's hand. She breezed through the dining room doors, blond hair aflutter, crimson eyes scanning for any sign of treachery. She stood directly behind a chair at the head of the table, across from Carlisle's place.

"Pardon my intrusion, Masters." She curtsied out of habit, her eyes angled towards the floor. "Find yourself in need of a drink, Master Carlisle?" She asked my immortal father, who shifted his gaze to meet her own.

"That depends on two things, Lady Jane." Carlisle replied, a faint smirk twitched across his face. Jane's Courtly manners were a novelty to Carlisle; he had not encountered such behaviors in many years. "Firstly, what game be our target? Secondly, who encompasses the hunting party?"

"I find _myself _in want of a hunting partner."

"Child, your usual fare is off limits." Carlisle admonished gently, though there was definite seriousness beneath the dark humor.

"I am..." She seemed to struggle with spoken words, but even more so mentally, "...aware, Sir. While I am your guest, I shall do your bidding." She wrung her hands uncomfortably, raising her eyes to meet Carlisle. There was an intensity burning within her gaze—her sincerity rang in every word. "Company would make the task at hand, so much more..._bearable_." Her features twisted into intense distaste as she pictured hunting animals in the woods.

"Perhaps Bella would like to join me?" She asked, hope peppering her tone. She crossed the dining room to kneel at Bella's feet, grasping her hands. "Now that she has the...proper...equipment, that is." I separated them, and pulled her behind me. Bella peeked around my shoulder to see what was happening.

"Absolutely not!" I roared, as a heavy snarl passed through me. Jane looked shocked. Startled. She rose to her feet, eyes angled away from us all. Many emotions passed through her head, perhaps the most prevalent being confusion...and fear.

The thought of Bella out hunting was ridiculous! I had not seen a reappearance in her fangs since the night Jane arrived. Surely she was not ready for that—Isabella hunting would be a tragedy. As would the loss of her humanity.

Carlisle sighed. "Somehow I feel that we are not ready for that, Lady. You will have to content yourself with me, tonight. Perhaps Jasper will join us?" _We may need to control her emotions, in the beginning Switching her natural food source may be virtually impossible. _Carlisle thought more to himself, than for my own benefit.

I rose from my seat, offering my hand to the sweetest of women, and brought her over to the piano.

"Do you play?" She asked me, her crystalline eyes shining with curiosity.

"I do." I played until Carlisle returned with Jane, refusing to have her outside while Jane hunted. Then I took Bella home.

I held the door open for her, and ushered her inside. Alice had been here; I could smell her. I smiled. Bella flicked on the light switch and screeched.

The living room was covered in wall to wall shopping bags.

"You _knew _about this!" She jabbed me in my chest, head shaking, diamond earrings jingling wildly.

"I did." I admitted, laughing heartily. She gave me such a death glare; her eyes going red again. It was as if all of her blood vessels dissolved; her eyes were like blood clouded orbs. No pupil. No iris. The effect was frightening. "Whoa now, Bella. Let's not do anything rash—you needed clothes befitting royalty! We have a New Orleans weekend ahead of us, in just two days... Can you blame her for wanting you to make a perfect first impression?"

"No." She sighed as she sulked her way through the mire, to the couch. "I bet that most of this isn't even wearable." She grabbed a random bag, at her feet, and pulled out an object that was very, very small, and lacy. God help me, it was blue. I _love _blue! "See?" She bellowed, fury rolling through her in very distinct waves. "I can't wear this!"

_Thank you, Alice..._

_'Sure you can.' _I thought, as I swallowed enough venom to drown a fully grown man, "Why not?" My voice broke, like a pre-pubescent child. I realized that I was still holding her briefcase, and I positioned it directly in front of me. Sometimes being forever frozen as a teenager has it's problems.

Hiding erections is one of them.

"I can't figure out where it's supposed to go, for starters!"

"Lord, Edward can _certainly _help you with that." Jane sauntered in coolly, with Alice quick on her heels. The two of them were having a good laugh, at my expense. Alice knew well my stance on fornication. Pleasures of the flesh were only to be considered within the frame of matrimony.

"Let's get you suited up, Bella." Alice threw her over her tiny shoulder, and hoisted her up the stairs. Bella grabbed my wrist, and I trekked up behind them.

"Surely, Lady, you understand that I can not stay with you. It would be..._improper _for me to be in the room with you while you're being dressed." Alice dropped her onto her bed, and I took my place beside her.

"Propriety be damned!" Bella muttered as she glared through her lashes at me.

"Isabella, I will not." I rose to stand, and she scoffed.

"I just don't understand!" She cried, tossing her clutch in my general direction. I spun round and caught it easily between my fingers.

"Her aim is terrible." Jane muttered to Alice; who laughed as quietly as she was able. I struggled to contain my own laughter; the last thing I needed to do was infuriate her further.

"Don't understand what, love?" I placed her bag down on the bed gently, and stroked her cheek with my fingers.

"Everything is just so conflicting!" She clawed her face with her fingers, and I took them within my own to stop her.

"Don't mar perfection, Lady. Leave your face be." I bent down to kiss her warm cheek, hoping that the action was not to intimate for her.

"I don't understand why you run from me, whenever they start playing 'dress up'."

"It's not proper, for a man to see a woman this way, Isabella. It's embarrassing, demeaning, and disrespectful, and I will not tolerate such actions as far as you, and myself, are involved." It was the only explanation that I could offer her. I also knew that it was the only explanation she would find unacceptable.

"But what makes it worse, is that I barely know you! I first saw you a few months ago, and yet I feel like my entire future is bound with yours." Her eyes clouded, and she rested her face in her hands.

"Does that bother you, love?" I could not keep the strain out of my query, and we all held our breath awaiting her response.

"Which part?" She asked as I turned my back, striding towards the window. I fully intended on climbing out, so that she could dress in peace, but her panicked voice stopped me.

"Edward, I'm scared. Please don't leave me here—at least not for the first time..." I turned back to her, and her face was anguished.

Amazing! She truly was scared. "Women have been wearing such garments for centuries without incident; why are you frightened? Do you truly feel Alice would harm you, Bella?" While I was not short on patience, Jane certainly was. She wanted to place Bella in laces already, and I refused to let Jane's irritation affect my tones.

"It's just that, I've read that they hurt, and I'd feel safer if you stayed..."

"Safer? _With _me?" The overwhelming emotion that I felt was disgust, but I was secretly overjoyed.

"I told you; I don't understand it, but I feel like our futures are irrevocably intertwined." Hearing the words leave her sacred lips brought a smile to my face. Her vampire DNA was telling her something that her human side was only just beginning to discover.

"That's because they are, child. Now turn around." Jane spoke aloud. She brought a shift over to Bella, and began to unbutton the top button of her shirt. I turned myself back toward the window, hands clasped behind my back.

"Jane?" Bella asked as Jane proceeded to dress her.

"Yes."

"You're younger than some of my students. Why do you call me 'child'? It bothers the hell out of me!" Bella huffed, and her irritation brought an involuntary smile to my lips. I had to try not to laugh.

"_Child_," She emphasized the word as fabric continued to rustle, "I'm old enough to be the grandmother to the greatest grandparent that you've ever had. Enough bickering; it's time to bind you. Remember, a slim waist is prized above all things."

She let out a shuddering breath, and I tried not to imagine her barely clothed form standing just feet behind me. "Hold my hand, Edward. _Please_?" Her voice was so frail, so tiny; I knew I could not deny her. I backed up, still refusing to face her, in her nakedness. I could feel the heat radiating from her body, and I stretched my hand back. She took it immediately. Her body shifted as they placed the laces around her.

I had never seen, with my own two eyes, a woman so scantily attired. How I desired to feel her creamy flesh before me! Steady, Edward. _Keep it light!_

"Ah!" She cried abruptly, her fingers tightening around my hand.

"Christ, child, I haven't even put it on!" Inwardly Jane was laughing. Marie had apparently charged Jane with the role of being Bella's personal attendant. She was the only other person invited to New Orleans, other than Bella, and myself.

It was going to be a _very _long three days.

"Ooh." Bella sighed, gripping my forearm.

"Bella, I need you to take a deep breath." Jane's voice was calm, unfettered by Bella's nervousness. Her heart flew at the speed of a hummingbird—it was the only sound, other than the shifting of fabric, in the silent room.

_Edward_?

It took me a moment to realize that Jane had not spoken aloud. I shifted to acknowledge her, without looking at Bella.

_She doesn't have a four poster bed; I need you to hold her steady, while Alice and I straighten the laces._

I turned to face Bella, shame filling my soulless corpse, and she held her arms out to me. My heart broke when I saw the worry in her eyes. I cupped her chin in my hands, and kissed her solidly on her lips.

My..._OUR _first kiss!

I don't know what I expected to happen, perhaps fireworks, or a slap in the face for being so forward, but when she threw her arms around me, to kiss me back, _I _nearly fainted. Her fingers raked through my hair, down my back, and settled themselves around my waist. I wanted nothing more than to hold her face tightly against mine. Her fingers hooked themselves around my belt loop.

_Oh my... _Jane thought, but it was Alice's mental cheering that snapped me out of my lustful fixation.

I broke the contact between us, placing her an arm's length away. She swooned, and gripped my arms tightly, nervously.

"Deep breath, Bella." Jane said once more. "We're starting at twenty-five inches, Alice." Alice nodded her head in response, and held Bella's torso steady.

Jane's immortally strong arms flexed, and I bristled at the thought of her using her full strength on Bella. We had to be very careful not to harm her. The sound of material sliding against material, and metal button holes sounded through the room. Alice no longer had to hold the article on her; it stayed on by itself. She busied herself with tucking and shifting various things into their place. I quickly closed my eyes, so that I had nothing to further my insipid imagination. I could tell the moment Bella felt the first pull. Her heart stopped, for just a moment, and then she cried out.

"Deep breath, Bella. I need your lungs as full as you can get them, or you'll be miserable later." Jane began at the top laces, pulling the slack taut. Bella's eyes were wide, glassy. I planted my feet slightly wider, to catch her if she fell. Jane gave the bottom lines a sharp tug, narrowing the space between the back panels with ease. She nimbly worked the lines with the skill of a practiced weaver. This was obviously not the first time she'd laced.

A thin sheen of sweat crossed Bella's face as Jane pulled the lines tighter and tighter. "Get the salts ready, Alice; just in case. I have her." I held onto her—Praying that she doesn't pass out. Perhaps I shall buy her a fainting couch, and place it at the top of the stairs.

My mind strayed to her bravery. A simple human, taking on the entire immortal world, without even the guarantee of survival. Her face contorted in pain, as Jane laced her suit tighter.

"I think that's enough, Jane." I admonished, removing one hand from Bella's arm, and moving it to her cheek. She closed her eyes, and leaned into my touch. For a moment there, I thought she'd fainted.

"That feels nice." She told me, a smile accompanied her tone. "I feel so hot right now, and your skin is so _cool_."

"Twenty-two inches." Alice told Jane, sadness evident in her voice.

"Oh, and I had so hoped we'd have her down another inch. She needs to be down at least three more, by the time we board the plane!" Jane sounded disgusted, and my irritation boiled.

"How easily you forget, Jane." I placed my other hand on Bella's neck, sweeping her hair to the side, resting palm down, on her flesh. "Isabella needs to breathe, and her organs need time to shift. You cannot simply reduce her waist size by six inches, in one sitting."

"And what do you know of corsets, good Sir." She curtsied, and tied the final knots, securing Bella's cinch. She carefully helped her into a shapeless night gown; something like my mother might have worn, in her own time. I could scarcely remember so far back, though I remembered my mother clearest of all.

Jane eased her down on the bed, placing a glass of water at her side. "I assume you will stay with her?" She asked me. _To make sure she keeps breathing? _She added mentally, trying not to worry Bella further.

"I shall, Jane. Will you be back tomorrow, before I take her to school?"

"Alice will return, to make the final adjustments; I have other business to attend to." _Just cut the laces, if there's trouble. _She covertly slipped me a pocketknife, and I tucked it out of sight.

Alice fussed over Bella; fluffing pillows, and smoothing hair. It took them ten full minutes to make their way out the door. I won't lie; I was quite happy for the alone time.

"Does it hurt badly?" I asked her, as I set myself on the edge of her bed, and caressed her overheated cheeks.

"Well," She gasped, semi out of breath, "It doesn't hurt, truly. It's a light feeling. Different. Uncomfortable, surely, but pain..." She winced.

"You're an awful liar, Isabella." I tapped her on her nose affectionately, and she smiled back at me. "I could never do it. I am actually _very _glad that I was born a man." I told her. She laughed weakly in response. "When I was a boy...well...man, all I wanted to do was be a soldier. The Great War was raging, and it was all the boys my age could talk about. Everyone was lying about their age, and heading out for glory and adventure. I'm sure I gave my mother quite a few gray hairs, for the worry." I told her, trailing my hands down her sweat coated neck. "Much to my mother's dismay, I didn't have eyes for any of the girls my age at all. But I swear, if I had seen you there, in front of me; there isn't a thing on this earth, that would have kept me from you. I was that boy, Isabella, who would have-as soon as I discovered that you were what I was looking for-gotten down on one knee, and endeavored to secure your hand. I would have wanted you for eternity; even when it didn't have quite the same connotation." I'm not sure where the need to declare myself came from, but I thought she should know how I felt.

Here she was, lying bound, in a bed, for me. For my kind. She was turning her back on her own culture, so that she could adopt norms from an earlier time. All this, just to please a mother whom she had never really known.

"You wanted to be a soldier?" She asked, chuckling.

"More than anything. I can't remember specific instances, but I do know that I drove my mother mad."

"But you could have been hurt!" She cried feebly, lifting her hand slightly to cup my cheek. I was not acquainted with the touch of a woman, but there was no other touch in the world that I desired more. Her features suddenly shifted to that of question, and I asked her what was the matter.

She looked sheepish, and attempted to shrug her shoulders. "Jane said our futures are intertwined. Won't you tell me?" She looked away from me, ashamed. Her face flamed, and the flush seeped down through the thin material of her nightgown.

"Does anyone truly know their future?" I answered her, trying to keep the future from her.

"Alice does." _Uh-oh!_

"Alice is not infallible, Lady."

"How does her talent work?" She asked me, as she struggled to turn on her side. I gave her a gentle tug, and settled her comfortably on her left.

"My sister sees the path people are on, while they are on it. Her visions are based on decisions. As soon as someone makes a decision, she sees the outcome." Alice's latest vision of Bella flashed through my own mind.

_It is very dark, obviously deep within the earth. Deep within Volterra. The fighting has ended; the acrid scent of burning flesh fills the windowless chambers. We are the victors; burning the undead. Marie is fussing over the 'tombs' of the Romanians, and Bella is by her side. She is stately and pale, her fangs are pronounced. The battle has passed, only very recently. I cross over to her, and take note of her profile, for the first time._

_She is round with child. MY child. The band on her left hand tells me so. I place my hand on her distended abdomen, and the child responds._

_"The time is near." My Bella tells me, cradling her massive stomach, kissing my cheek, and gazing down at the Romanians' resting place. "I am not afraid." I can hear the beating of two hearts, one much stronger than the other._

_"The time is come." Marie corrects, lighting the fires of a pyre._

_The last sight I see is Rosalie holding the child, as I hold Bella who is lying cold, motionless, and deathly pale, on the ground._

I touch her cheek, and she smiles at me. "I fear I am in love with you, Isabella Swan." The words fell out of my mouth, a direct response of the terrible vision I have just re-witnessed. If this is what shall come to pass, I have little time to waste.

_A thousand times, I love you._

She chuckled, and smiled a breathtaking smile. "Why do you fear it, Edward? Love is a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yes." I chuckled back, flashing my winning smile, "And so rarely found, for my kind."

She tried to sit up, but her current state prevented her; her face twisted into a grimace. "What do you need, my love?" I asked her, gently pushing her back to the bed.

"Only you." She smiled, holding out her hand, thumb down, as I taught her. It is a subtle message, to a gentleman, that a lady wishes to have her hand kissed. Thumb up would be just a simple handshake. I am only too happy to oblige. We both chuckle together; the glory of first love.

"_O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again_". She quoted, taking hold of the lapels from my jacket, and pulled me towards her, as best as she was able.

Our lips touched once more, and it was pure heaven.

As promised, Alice stopped by, bright and early, to tighten the laces that had loosened in the night. I held her arms as Alice bound the laces; she was down another inch.

"Are you well, my Bella?" I asked her, as Alice finished her work.

She coughed feebly, but nodded.

"I picked up looser tops, Bella, to try and mask the shape. You might find them a little on the warm side though; I had to seek out heavier materials to make you look larger. Heavier cloth will also soften the look of the boning when you sit.

"God, I'll have to sit!" She placed her head in her hands. "How am I going to get into the car, Edward?"

I'd already thought of that. "I took Emmett's jeep. Stepping _up _will be a great deal easier than trying to sit you _down _into my Volvo."

"Thinking ahead, Cullen. I like that." She grinned at me, and I winked in response. She rested her hand on her rib cage, surely hiding the soreness that she felt. Rib compression cannot be comfortable. "Now where's breakfast? I'm starving." We all laughed, and she shuffled her way off to the kitchen, now dressed in loose pants and a sweater, only slightly too thick for the slowly cooling weather.

"Bella!" Alice called out, taking off after her. "Try not to drink too much, or you'll need help going to the bathroom!"

A kitchen cabinet door slammed closed, and Bella groaned unhappily. She screamed to me that she was leaving, with or without me.

"What are your plans this weekend, Edward?" A very typical question for a Friday. It was the snide and nasal voice of Lauren Mallory spoke to me now. I rolled my eyes, as I piled a tray, that I would not eat, with such human delicacies as meat loaf, and mashed potatoes.

What a wretched existence 'lunch time' had become. My only solace was that Isabella had the same lunch period, and we very often sat together.

_Maybe he'll finally break down, and go out with me! What's taking so long? Answer me already!_

"All right." I said, answering her unspoken plea, as I paid for 'my' lunch, and scanned the cafeteria. Bella was two feet away, warily watching the exchange. "Bella!" I sighed, extending my hand out to her. _Ah, she knows the game I play... _"There you are, my sweet."

_Shit. How did mousy old Swan dig her heels into him already? I've been working on that boy since he started! You know, Mike did say something about her running off with him in the summer... Jessica and I will just have to key her car. It's a piece of shit thought; she'd probably never notice..._

I'd like to see her try...

"I'm whisking Miss Swan away on a trip, today, actually. We won't be back till terribly late, on Sunday."

_Ugh, he's fucking her too. It's too much; such a waste of a sexy man, with a very ugly duckling. Maybe I can tempt him?_

I wanted to protect Bella from Lauren's horrible thoughts, among other things. "You'll have such a nice time in New Orleans, Bella; my father owns property there." I pressed my nose against her cheek, and felt, rather than saw her answering smile.

She turned her lips to my ear, "Ooh the games you play, sir."

"Bella?" Lauren's lips turned up in a sneer, "Have you lost weight?" _She looks like a god damned skeleton—gross. I bet he's into that bony chick shit._

I placed my arm protectively around her heavily boned waist, softened by the oversized sweater. In the last two days, they'd managed to slim her down from twenty-five inches, to twenty. Too small, for my own tastes, but part of the courtly life her mother has planned for her.

The Chevalier coven follows matrilineal succession, and while Marie is an immortal, in the event of her destruction, leadership would pass down to Isabella. Not that there's much left of her once great coven, at least, not yet.

"A little." Bella admitted, blushing. I extended my elbow, and she linked her arm through mine, as I balanced the lunch tray with the other. "It's been nice talking to you, Lauren." Bella stated politely.

"Ooh, you too..." Lauren turned a hideous shade of puce, simply standing there as we walked away.

The teachers' lounge thankfully wasn't crowded. Only Jessica Stanley was there, on free period. She was an alright sort of girl, strange, but not unkind. She said hi to Bella, mostly ignoring me. She felt like there was something off about me, and kept her distance. She found me very attractive, but 'not worth the creep factor'.

She too, seemed to be stymied over Bella's miraculous weight loss, though only so that she can achieve the same stunning results. Whenever anyone had come too close, in the last few days, Bella had shied away, lest someone feel the boning of her staylace, beneath her very thick sweaters.

"Anyway, you look great." She gave a sweet smile, and a bounce of her ponytail, and she left the room, with thoughts about giving us our privacy.

"She wasn't always so nice, you know?" Bella told me as we watched her leave the lounge. She smiled ruefully. "We started out as friends in school, but once we hit high school, and the hormones kicked in, she hated me."

"Really?" I couldn't keep the surprise out of my voice. I was trying to reconcile the kind, shy voice that I heard in my head, with a less than pleasant teenager.

"Can you guess why she hated me so?" A giggle burst forth from her lips as she lifted a soda to them. _Oh to be that soda can!_

"Boys? Why else are girls rude? Honestly?"

"You must know very little about women." She teased. "One boy, actually. You've met him before—Mike."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Michael Newton? The scoundrel you worked for in Ireland?"

"The very same..." She began to pack up her bag; our lunch was drawing to a close. "Did you finish grading your tests?"

"Ages ago!" I laughed haughtily, shifting to pick up her books.

"Good." She smiled, tossing a stack of papers on the table between us. "You can grade mine; they need to be finished before we board the plane."

"As you wish." I smiled as I planted a kiss on her cheek. "A thousand times, Bella, I love you."

* * *

_**Happy Easter to all, unless you're Jewish, like me! And in that case, 'Chag Kasher v' sameach!' Leave me some love... Oh beta, my beta, Den20, I miss you!**_


	14. The Mansion

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.

* * *

**

_**(A/N): So, we're going on a field trip! Let me know what you think; I had a lot of fun writing Edward's first interactions with his mother. It won't all be sunshine and roses, but let them have their moments of peace.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"Jane, make sure you take the two big suitcases! Those contain her suits and dresses. The smaller suitcase has shoes, and accessories. The makeup is in the carry-on suitcase!" Alice was barking instructions at Edward and Jane so fast that I missed half of them. Tensions were high as they unpacked Emmet's Jeep, piling a cart high, up to the ceiling, with unnecessary luggage.

All the hoops Alice had me jump through were taking their toll—I was pissy. "Let Jane take that crap, and I'll take this overnight bag, filled with the things that I'm actually going to wear. You know, things like _jeans_ and _sneakers_."

Alice scoffed, and gave me a withering look as she fixed my hair, for the hundredth time. She didn't care that I had plans to fall asleep as soon as the plane's wheels left the ground.

All the extra luggage cost Edward three and a half fortunes, but he handed over his American Express, without a second thought. All he said was that he'd traveled with Alice before, and that she'd packed _very _lightly, all things considered. The woman behind the counter gazed at him bewildered, as she took note of the two piles of suitcases, towering over six feet high. She asked if we were sure that we were only staying a weekend. Nobody laughed.

We had to jog through the airport in order to make it to the flight on time, but security had been quicker than I anticipated, thanks to my traveling with beautiful people. We made it with enough time to spare, and I was able to use a normal sized bathroom, before boarding the plane.

Using a bathroom, while wearing crotchless panties, and a tightly laced corset took tremendous talent. I was immensely grateful for Jane, who didn't flinch as she helped me into a handicapped bathroom. How did women do this for hundreds of years, with four and five layers of skirts, underskirts, long underwear, and crinolines.

I noticed a slight stain on the tissue as I stood to flush. My period. _Shit_. I glanced worriedly at Jane, who, thankfully, just looked disgusted.

"You're not going to eat me, are you?" I asked her, as I tried to figure out how to place a pad on non-existent panties. Jane handed me a tampon. I could have kissed her, but then I would have had to cut my tongue out, and vomit up my insides.

"Menstrual blood smells rancid, to our kind. It's not living blood; it's stagnant, foul, and the very essence of putrescence. It will drive Edward wild though. I can't wait till he gets a whiff of _that_."

I rolled my eyes, as my rotten mood increased. _Great_! I was meeting his mother, AND I just found out that I was going to smell like a rotten blood factory. Fabulous!

Our tickets whizzed through the machine, and we took our seats. Jane by the window, myself next to her, and Edward across the aisle. "I also bought the seat next to me, Bella...Just in case." He winked at me, as he tossed my duffel into the overhead compartment. I refused to check that bag, as it was my only bag of 'normal' clothes. I prayed that the rest of those suitcases would get lost. As of now, I was wearing a zip up hoodie, and yoga pants, but all that changed when we hit Dallas. We had a half hour between flights, and Jane planned to dress me in a skirt suit to end all skirt suits. I felt as if I would never be comfortable again, and the thought depressed me. Thank God, that flight would only be forty-five minutes-I wouldn't have long to be uncomfortable.

Jane scanned the ground, through the window, with her now golden eyes. "I don't care how long I've been around; planes are still something."

"Did you travel much, you know, when you..."

"No." She answered curtly, her eyes snapped up to meet mine. "We were peasants; we went nowhere. Alec would sometimes go away for weeks, but I stayed home with my mother. We were servants to the wealthy."

Even beyond death, she was a servant. The thought made me pity her, though she seemed to be happy with her lot. I turned to face her, removing my sunglasses, "Who's Alec?"

"My brother. Don't worry; you'll meet him soon enough." A smile crept up her cheeks slowly, cruelly. I shivered, and Edward's chin jerked in our direction.

"Enough." He stated, the deep staccato rumbled across the aisle and stopped all conversation in its tracks. Jane's mouth snapped shut as her gaze turned back to the window; her cruel smile did not falter. Edward's face was tortured, and I knew, in that moment, that he was keeping something from me. I tried to focus on the pre-flight instructions given by the flight attendants, but try as I may, my thoughts remained on Edward.

Eight hours later, we touched ground in New Orleans International Airport. Edward loaded all our baggage into a black Mercedes rental car, and we sped off to our destination. He pulled into the Ritz Carlton, on Canal Street. The building was magnificent, though it paled to Edward's marble perfection. He swiftly stepped out of the car, in a grey, wool, three-piece suit. He swung his jacket over his shoulder, and rushed to help me out of my seat. I struggled to step out of the car—Alice's choice of suit made all movement an impossibility.

Jane directed the bellhops to bring the luggage straight to our room. "There will be hell to pay, if it isn't there in three minutes." She scolded, though her gaze was significantly less murderous, now that her eyes had turned golden. She tossed a crisp one hundred dollar bill into the air, as she swept grandiosely into the lobby, to retrieve our keys. We followed her, albeit slowly, inside.

"You look beautiful, Bella." I could feel his golden gaze burning through me, and my cheeks went red in response.

"Thank you. You look like you belong on the cover of GQ magazine, of course." He had a good laugh at that, and offered me his elbow. As we made our grand entrance, he bent down to me and whispered, "I love you, beautiful girl."

I blushed once more, and tightened my grip on his arm, as I felt faint. My heart thudded wildly in my chest.

"Everything is settled, Master Cullen." Jane burst our tense little bubble, and we both jumped at her hasty arrival. Sometimes her movements were unsettling; she was not as urbane as the Cullens. There was a ferality about her, that clearly set her apart, despite her well-mannered facade.

Jane seemed like an okay person, but she made my hair stand on end.

She pressed a button at her ear, to answer her phone. "Madame?" She asked, politely; her eyes darting around the room. "Oui oui. We're leaving straight away." She nodded her head, her eyes locked with Edward's. "Yes, I have them both." Silence reigned for several minutes, as the person on the other line spoke. I was aware that I was the only one who could not hear, and it was very frustrating. "Absolutely. No, other than the two, we are alone; as you wished." Another pregnant pause, "No, Dr. Carlisle Cullen was unable to join us."

I wondered why she mentioned his first name, but then I remembered that Edward was also a Medical Doctor, though non-practicing. Rosalie had a PhD in Women's Studies, and Jasper in Philosophy. I didn't know a tremendous amount about the Cullens' educational pursuits-I was sure that there would be more advanced degrees to be discovered. They seemed to be perpetual students.

"I will let them know; yes, thank you. I look forward to it, Madame." She tucked the phone back into her bag, and gave Edward a meaningful glare. He nodded, and held the door open for us both. He led us back to the car, not even pausing to look, as he pulled out of the horseshoe.

"Was that Marie?" I asked, fiddling with my seatbelt, as Edward wove quickly through the traffic.

"No." He responded quickly. His eyes shifted to the rear view mirror, and then back again, as he swerved around a slow moving vehicle. I thought that the bones in my hands were going to splinter, I was gripping the seats so tightly.

After about ten minutes, he turned right, onto a cobblestone driveway, and huge black wrought iron gates loomed overhead. I gasped at the sheer enormity of it all, and Jane tutted disapprovingly.

Slowly, soundlessly, the gates swung open, of their own accord, and Edward urged the car forward. I pressed my face against the glass, in a very unladylike fashion; Jane warned me against ruining my makeup.

There were great trees climbing endlessly in the sky, and Spanish moss hanging haphazardly from everything that stood in one place. Seeing this mansion tugged at my heart strings; there was something about it that made me feel at peace. At home.

We continued down the cobblestone lane, passing a carriage house, and a stable, where horses could be heard. I had been studying the carriage house so intently that I was frightened when the car lurched to a stop.

Edward shifted the Mercedes into park, and rested his head on the seat; his eyes were closed. I saw him take two cleansing breaths. Jane stepped out of the car, and Edward helped me out of my seat. The heat hit me like a brick wall, and clung to my every movement. We made our way across the sprawling lawn, taking in the enormous mansion.

It was an aged white mansion accented by Grecian pillars, wrought iron, marble stairs, and hand carved wood work. It was simply magnificent-truly a place befitting an ancient ruler. My low heels clicked against the stone as I walked, though my two companions were silent as wraiths.

The heat was getting to me, despite the late time of year. I tugged on Edward's arm, and he looked down at me questioningly. "Slow down; it's hot!" Despite his best efforts, I caught him fighting a smile. What could possibly be funny to him?

"We're nearly there, sweetheart. Shall I carry you?" It was then that I saw what was so funny. I stood at the very bottom of a steep, marble stairwell. The entrance of the house towered over me, and I huffed in disgust.

"No. I'm not wearing all this extra _shit _tomorrow." I snapped at Jane, who casually rolled her eyes. "It's jeans and flats for me—sans extra underwear!"

"Fine by me!" Edward said dotingly, wrapping his arm possessively around my waist. He hoisted me up, over his shoulder, and carried me up the stairs. "Though I much rather having to cart you around..." I couldn't see him, but I could sense the heavenly smile breaking across his face.

Almost too quickly, he placed me down, and I straightened my suit. My pinstripes seemed even, my black lapels were wrinkle free. Jane fussed over my hair, and dabbed powder at my cheeks. She tried to cover the slight flush that the short walk had given me, to no avail. I straightened my long pencil skirt, placing my kickpleat in the back, where it belonged; the toes of my black boots were barely visible. I straightened my posture with a sense of finality. Edward, seeing that we were ready, placed his finger over what appeared to be a very large, brass, light switch. The plate surrounding it was hand carved, ornate, and beautiful. Yet another tiny detail that showed the age of this sprawling masterpiece. Was it,

too, a reflection of it's inhabitants? When his finger ghosted over it, a deep bell tone spread through the house; the effect was creepy.

I suddenly worried about our distance back to the wrought iron gates. I felt trapped, and my heart rate sped. Edward's gaze roamed over me, as he made sure I was unharmed. He planted a quick, feather light, kiss on my forehead, and whispered that I'd be fine.

He rang the doorbell once more, and stepped a polite distance away from me. Jane stood directly behind me. He dropped my hand just as the door opened, and a black haired woman stepped out to greet us.

She was dressed in a long black maid's uniform, complete with white apron, and yet she wore her hair in pigtails, as if she were a child. This girl was easily my age. Her eyes were a delicate grey, and the thought occurred to me, that she was human. I wondered if she knew.

"Hello." She curtsied gently, waving us into the foyer. "Welcome to the Chevalier Mansion." Her eyes scanned the two of us, not blinking at the antiquity of our dress. I wasn't quite sure if it was because of the city's cultural acceptance of just about anything, or if it was because of the influx of vampires. Suddenly noticing Jane, she smiled. "Welcome back Jane; we've missed you."

"Madame is expecting us." Jane said simply, handing the girl my bag.

"Of course! How rude of me." She curtsied again, smiling at us with interest. "Forgive me, Madame doesn't receive many visitors." She beckoned for us to follow her, and we walked through a long hallway, passing parlor after parlor. We passed through an antiquated kitchen, through a door in the back. I wondered why the kitchen would still be original, then I thought about how long Marie must have owned this house, without use for a kitchen of any kind. Trying to wrap my mind around such a massive expanse of time was only making me dizzy.

The lawn was impressive; the grass a healthy jade green. I stopped walking, to take in my new surroundings. Edward halted beside me, extending his elbow, now that we were out of the doorjamb. "Isabella?" He asked, questions shining in his breathtakingly golden gaze. "Are you all right?"

I smiled at him, "Yes, my love; I'm just fine." I reached out to touch his cheek, when something caught my eye.

A large white gazebo, perfectly restored, in antebellum grandeur. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Around the gazebo were carefully structured flower beds, of every color, as far as my eye could see. The grounds were perfectly manicured-the cobblestone pathways, between the flowers, didn't have a single blade of grass out of place.

Seated inside the gazebo was a woman, with a very familiar shade of auburn hair. Her back was to us, and I could see that she had her hair tied in a french twist. I felt Edward stiffen at my side, and I tightened my hand around his arm. "Be strong, Edward. I love you." It was the first time I had said those words to him, but it also was the first time that I knew, in my bones, that it was the truth. I would live and die for this man; there could never be another.

The maid led us up the stone path, drawing us closer to the mysterious lady. Edward stroked my hand with his fingers, rubbing soothing circles. I had the distinct impression that he was attempting to soothe himself. She stepped up the stairs, and we followed suit. It was then I noticed that the woman had been painting. The canvas was small, but the subject was familiar. It was a perfectly done rendition of Edward's face, though here, his eyes were green.

"Madame?" The maid called softly, standing a respectful distance from her. The great lady slowed her painting, and finally placed the brush down on the easel, after perfecting a navy blue lapel. Surely she would be able to hear my heart hammering in my chest. She wiped her spotless hands on a spotless white rag—a remaining instinct of someone who was once human? I wondered if painting had been important to her.

"Yes?" She turned to face the maid, and I saw her profile. She was remarkably like Edward. Her features were very feminine, but strong. Her lips had the same shape as Edward's, as did the eyes, though the color was significantly different. This woman dined on the blood of humans.

I chanced a glance at Edward, and he was studying her face as well. His expression was haunted, pained. My heart gave a noisy squeeze, as I looked from mother to son, and thought of the century that had separated them.

"You have visitors, ma'am." Her crimson eyes flickered to us, and lingered hungrily over Edward. Her lips fluttered, but it was too quick, and too low, for my ears to hear.

"I see. Thank you, Abby. You may go."

"Welcome home Jane." She stood from her chair, and regarded Jane with a smile.

Jane gracefully stepped forward, and curtsied politely. "Thank you Madam. Allow me to introduce you to Dr. Edward Cullen. Dr. Cullen, this is the Lady, Elizabeth Masen."

Edward gave a deep, reverent, bow, "It's been a long time, mother." Elizabeth curtsied deeply, nearly touching the floor. He extended his hand, to help her stand, though we all knew she would not need it. She took it anyway, a slow smile spread across her face. She scarcely looked older than he did now, though she had to be at least thirty five.

"That is has, Edward. Welcome home, my son." She righted herself, and settled her gaze upon me. She smiled, beatifically, as she noticed the linking of our arms, far too close to be simple courtesy.

"Madame, allow me to introduce you to the Lady Isabella Swan-Chevalier. Lady Isabella, the Lady Elizabeth Masen."

"It is very nice to know you, Mrs. Masen." I curtsied weakly, and Jane tried very hard not to laugh. It was very graceful, compared to my other attempts. I was quite proud.

Edward's mother smiled again, her eyes darted between us both. The sun caught her eyes, for a fraction of a second, and the crimson danced like an untamed fire. "And it is nice to finally know_you_, Isabella." Edward released my arm as she stepped closer to me. "Mistress Marie, and I have waited a very long time for this." She was just inches from me now, and she cocked her head to the side, an expression of curiosity crossed her features. She was studying me.

I took note of the long black dress she was wearing. The hem dusted the floor, and the toes of her boots peeked beneath. She wore an elaborate brooch made of onyx, shaped like a flower, with three onyx stones, shaped like tear drops, dangling beneath it. The center of the onyx flower, held another smaller flower, encasing a tiny white seed pearl. While I studied her, her icy cool hand brushed my hair away from my neck, as she examined me. She took my hand in hers, and examined my nails. I wondered what it was that she was looking for. She flipped my palm, in an blindingly fast movement, and raised my suit sleeve.

"Let us come inside, and take you from the heat, child. Surely the sun takes a toll on you." I smiled gratefully, nodding. I felt a light blush churn across my cheeks. Edward extended his other arm to his mother, and Jane followed, directly behind me.

"Was your journey enjoyable?" She asked Edward, hungry to hear the sound of his voice.

"I had excellent company; yes it was, mother." She nearly choked with satisfaction as he said the final word.

"How long have you..._lived_...here?" He asked her as his eyes roamed over the gorgeous surroundings that his mother called home.

"More often than not, after my second birth. It's not so lonely here; there are so many of us." I knew exactly what she meant when she said, 'us', though I wondered how so many of them could live together, in one city, in peace. Elizabeth motioned for us to enter the formal parlor. There were instruments here: A grand piano, a cello, a violin, and a flute, to name a few.

"Still a musician, I see." Edward's lips tugged upward, and his mother's followed.

"No matter how much we change, we remain essentially the same." Was her careful reply. Edward helped me settle on a couch, and then settled himself next to me. His mother stretched out on a chaise, and it was then that I noticed Jane's absence.

I looked around, but she was nowhere to be found. Mrs. Masen, sensing the direction of my thoughts, assured me that Jane has taken to be with Abby, the maid. She assured me that they were friends, and that my attendant would be close by, if required.

Abby entered the room, carrying a gilded silver tray. There were three crystal goblets, and a large wine carafe. As Abby placed the tray down, she chanced a questioning glance in my direction. Of course she would; my eyes were blue.

"It is synthetic; it does not spoil." Elizabeth stated to Edward, who shuddered next to me.

"It smells divine mother, but I must decline." Abby poured Mrs. Masen a glass of the thick red liquid, and her eyes flashed to me, again. She knew, as I did, that the contents of that glass was not wine.

"And for yourself, Child?" She asked me, as she took a heavy draught from the cup, licking her lips as she set her glass down.

"I respectfully decline for us both." He answered. "We live differently, mother."

"Yes, Marie explained." She grinned a frightening expression, "No humans were harmed in the making of this glass, however. Your Puritanical lifestyle is safe, in that regard."

Edward winked at her, and they both laughed. It was easy, and sad, to see the two of them together. "Still the charmer, I see." She smiled dotingly at him.

"I learned from the best, mother." Their voices sounded farther away than they had a second ago; I wondered if they were speaking more quietly. I rose unsteadily, to see the vast library that extended throughout the entire room. First editions galore!

It did not escape my notice that the house was not air conditioned. The heat was oppressing, and seemed to press against my rib cage more tightly. I could scarcely hear them talking now; vampires were so quiet! Irritation broiled over within me, and I could hear the rushing of blood through my veins.

The blackness cleared, and I opened my eyes.

Edward's expression was panicked. His mother held a cool cloth to my face, and I noticed that Jane stood by my side.

"Are you all right, my love?" He pressed his fingers against my neck, to check my pulse, though I knew he could hear it better than I could.

"It's been a long time since I've had such a problem, but I know how cloying the heat can be on a lady in laces." Edward's mother smiled carefully, her luminous red eyes danced above me. "Worry not, Child, the weather will be cool tomorrow. You'll likely need a jacket."

I sat up in the very chaise his mother had occupied just moments before, and Edward continued to check me for injury. "The heat?" He asked me, as he let his fingers linger on my dampened neck.

"Yes. And the smell, I think."

"Smell?" His mother asked, tasting the air around her. "Your courses, you mean?" Jane's eyes flickered menacingly over to me, and I placed my face in my hands. My whole body burned in shame.

"It is your glass that offends, Lizzie." A clear voice echoed through the parlor; everyone in the room stood, and I struggled to follow. The room spun around me, and I shook with exertion. Edward helped me right myself, and slowly, we turned to face the doorway.

A pair of crimson eyes regarded me curiously, inside a face not dissimilar to my own. The resemblance was uncanny—the hair color, the eyes, the heart shaped face—it was all Hers. Her tiny presence commanded respect, and I automatically curtsied, more gracefully than I ever had before.

"Welcome home, Child."

* * *

_**Would you believe me if I told you that I've never seen or read the "Interview with the Vampire" series, though I grew up just four doors down from the reclusive Anne Rice? My grandmother lived there, and I used to walk past it all the time.**_

_**The soundtrack for "I.W.t.V." helped me write this chapter. "Lestadt's Return" was used to write their arrival to the mansion, and then I used a song called "Lois' Lullaby" for the scenes involving Edward's mother.**_

_**Next chapter we meet Marie. Who's excited? Me!**_


	15. The Garden

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

* * *

**(A/N)**: I'm going to go out on a limb, and guess that you guys really really really REALLY liked that last chapter... I received an absolute record number of reads/reviews, and I'm just tickled pink! I wanted to say a great big THANK YOU to everyone who left me little love notes, tucked away on my review page. You guys are my heart and soul; you keep me writing. If you haven't reviewed yet, please do so; even if it's just to say, 'hi'. I'm leaving you an almost double chapter because I was so happy with last chapter's turnout. I intend the next chapter to be focusing more on Abby, who is pivotal to our plot line, and also to more Marie/Bella.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

_Previously, on __Divine Providence_

_"It is your glass that offends, Lizzie." A clear voice echoed through the parlor; everyone in the room stood, and I struggled to follow. The room spun around me, and I shook with exertion. Edward helped me right myself, and slowly, we turned to face the doorway._

_A pair of crimson eyes regarded me curiously, inside a face not dissimilar to my own. The resemblance was uncanny—the hair color, the eyes, the heart shaped face—it was all Hers. Her tiny presence commanded respect, and I automatically curtsied, more gracefully than I ever had before._

Ankle length pencil skirts are a real bitch, let me tell you. I struggled to slide my heel far enough back to lower myself to a reasonable height; and once I made it there, I struggled to rise. I felt Edward's cold grip on my shoulder, as he forced me to stay down.

I had nearly forgotten. In a meeting such as this, I was supposed to wait until she acknowledged me, to rise.

The span of time seemed to drag on for _hours_, but the ticking of the magnificent Grandfather Clock, in the foyer, assured me that only seconds had passed. I chanced a glance at Edward, in my periphery, and he, too, was frozen mid bow.

My thighs were beginning to quake, and I was ready to beg for mercy.

"Rise child." I lifted my gaze, and was surprised to see her standing mere inches from me. Her movements were even more startlingly quiet than Edward's. She continued to regard me curiously, as I gazed at her, for the first time, without the 'old lady' charade.

"'My glass', Lady?" Elizabeth asked with a stunned expression.

"She has not progressed far enough into her transformation to appreciate the scent of such a fine specimen. The smell is repulsive to her, Lizzie."

"Ha." Edward's mother laughed flatly, as if she did not find the idea funny at all. I shifted my glance to the bronze-haired beauty, and she just looked surprised-confused. Edward looked amused; the thoughts in the room must have leaned towards hilarity.

"I see you've not come empty handed, Jane. Though one I wish to see is not amongst our guests."

Jane cast her eyes downward, as she dipped once more. "Master Carlisle was unable to join us; he sends his apologies."

"His absence vexes me; Carlisle avoids me." She jutted out her bottom lip in a pout. As if she just realized we were all still standing frozen in our places, she dismissed us to chairs. I was the only one relieved; positions didn't matter to the rest of them.

"You. Edward. Why is he not come?" She pointed her bejeweled finger in Edward's direction, as Jane fussed over her Mistress' clothes.

"He did not say, Great Lady."

Her baby blue eyes flicked in his direction, "Nonsense, boy. You're a mind reader; cut the crap. I'll ask you once more...Why is he not come?"

Edward sighed a very heavy sigh, as he reflexively grasped my hand. Her eyes followed his subtle movement; they missed nothing. "He was uncomfortable leaving his wife, Esme, home alone."

"Is she _ill_?" Marie asked, not missing a beat. Her tone was bitingly sarcastic. She was aggravated, and I was ready for her to cry out, _'Off with their heads!'_

"No, Lady. They have just located to a new home, across the country. He did not want to leave her, since she has trouble making friends."

"Another lie, but I shall let it pass." She shifted in her chair, until she found Abby. She signaled her forward. "A drink, child."

Abby rushed forward with a crystal goblet, filled with blood. Edward's eyes had darkened significantly-it must smell divine. I wouldn't know; it just made me want to vomit.

"Ah, thank you, Abby." She sipped daintily at her glass, as she regarded the two of us. I felt like a science experiment, and squeezed Edward's hand for support. He returned the gesture, and sent a smile my way. "There is love." She said between sips, smiling gently. "It's better than I had expected. Indeed, very good." She handed Abby glass number two, and waved her away. Abby backed out of the room, and pulled the drawing room doors closed behind her.

"You must have questions, girl, ask them!"

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, and tried to quell the sea of nervousness that I felt threatening to pull me under. "May I speak freely, Mother?"

I had locked eyes with her, and as I uttered the last word, I watched her own orbs widen. She acted as if she did not expect me to use such a familiar term, though she did not seem displeased.

"Certainly, child. Dispense with the pleasantries, and ask your questions."

"You were my tattoo artist." I said it with a certain conviction; I knew it to be true. She just needed to confirm it. I thought back to the slight woman who had branded me, and other than the blue highlights in her hair, and the dark makeup...

"Of course. Why do you think I fought with you over not deviating from the crest on your journals?" She crossed her legs, and shifted over to the left, as she smiled at the memory. "I've never enjoyed a branding as much as I enjoyed yours, Isabella."

"Why?"

"You're my progeny. After more than four hundred years; I was able to create you from nothing, and then brand you, to make you truly mine." She smiled, seemingly satisfied with her answer.

My eyes flicked to the minute fleur de lis between her eyes, and my own curiosity surged within me. "How did you get that?" I pointed to it, but she seemed to know before my finger moved.

"I waited in Lord Aro's bedchamber, the night before my wedding, for him to return from whatever it was that had him occupied. It was dark, and cold; the only relief was brought by a roaring fireplace. The flames flickered, spewing ash into the air, but I did not care. I stood as close as I could, wearing only my shift, and chafed my hands against my arms for warmth.

"I thought of my love; the man who would hopefully still marry me in the morning. I would be little more than the cast off of a King, and he had every right to deny me. I had loved him, and he had loved me. After all, he did purchase a large parcel of land, simply to free me from servitude.

"I remember being terribly nervous, more so than your average virgin. The fact that this man did not love me, or even know me from Eve, made it so much more frightening. And I shivered, and I shook, in that cold stone bedchamber, waiting for the King to come to take the only bargaining chip I had ever held in the first place." She shook her head, almost sadly, as she continued to speak. Her electric blue eyes stilled to an almost dull grey.

"I did not hear the door open, but suddenly, impossibly, I felt a cool hand touch my shoulder. He froze there, in place, for a long minute. I now know that he had been trying to read my thoughts, but at the time, he just seemed to be prolonging the inevitable; I thought him _cruel_. He shifted my long braid to the side, and kissed my neck. I still remember the feel of his lips, so unyielding and cold. I wondered if his..._manhood_...would be the same. Would something so rigid leave me intact, or would it destroy me so far beyond repair, that my soon-to-be husband would never enjoy me?

"I opened my mouth to speak, to distract my Lord from his ministrations, but he shushed me before I could speak."

It was near impossible to believe that She could still look exactly as She had, more than five hundred years before. I could almost picture her standing in a white linen night gown, her hair in a braid, down her back. I could see her cheeks flushed from both nervousness, and the heat of the roaring fire. She no longer exhibited that 'virginal nervousness', as she put it, but she still had a child-like appearance that was deceiving. Other than her formal speech style, this could be anybody's first sexual experience. I found myself listening with the rapt attention I would give any of my friends. I truly cared, and that surprised me.

"He whipped me around, holding me so that I should face him. The movement was so heart-stoppingly fast that he nearly snapped my neck. I remember it hurting, as I tried to look up to see his face. When I beheld his crimson eyes, I fainted. It was then I knew that he was a demon, sent by the devil himself, to steal my virtue, a night before my wedding. I begged him to stop, to leave me intact, but he still took me.

"As he spilled his seed into me, he sunk his teeth into my neck. Just as his teeth pierced my flesh, he flung me across the room, 'to keep from draining me dry', he later explained. I spent the next three days lying on a red hot fireplace grate, and the mark stayed, even after so many other marks had faded." She gazed carefully at her hands, as if trying to understand how they were so perfect and pale.

Edward's story came back to me, and I nodded in understanding. She had been a servant; her hands would have been creased with use. Automatically, I reached out my hand to touch hers, in sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, child. I have no use for such sentiments. It's all ancient history. What other questions have you?"

"What's with my eyes?" She twirled escaped tendrils with one of her fingers while she thought how to answer.

"Would you have the long answer, or the short?"

"My only request is the truth."

"That I can not always give you, but I'll allow you this." Edward was watching Her intently, and Elizabeth was staring at him. Marie was staring at me. "Your eyes, and mine, have been a mystery since the day I became a strong, new, immortal. From the moment I opened my eyes, Aro was absolutely confounded.

"I was the first blue eyed vampire, and to this day, the only one. You, once you reach your full potential, will be the second, and final; there will never be another, gifted as we are. Your eyes are an early warning for creatures of our kind. Have you noticed the shifting of colors, Isabella?"

"More so than the Cullens, who simply go from gold to black." I told her breaking my gaze with her, and looking up at Edward.

"Yes, that's right. When a creature of the night, be it werewolf, witch, or vampire, comes within close range, they turn blue. If there is a threat, the venom will surge, and they will burn—the greater the intensity, the greater the burn." Her gaze returned to Edward, and he nodded. They were communicating; I knew it. "Your mate tells me that you've experienced other colors as well."

_My mate!_ I swooned at the thought. Suddenly, I found myself wondering if that had been her choice of word, or Edward. I felt no need to correct; I loved him, and desperately wanted to fill that role. "Yes. My eyes were once flat black,"

"Twice." Edward corrected.

_"Twice?"_

"The night I followed you to Flannigan's, Bella. The night I danced with you; your eyes had gone black." He gestured with his hands nonchalantly, as if color-changing eyes were matters of the norm.

"Was I threatened by you?" I didn't think so, though I don't remember much until after I woke up, in his car, half way to London.

"No." He stated tersely, as his eyes shifted away. I realized, too late, that he was embarrassed. "A vampire's eyes will also fade to black, if feeling..._amorous_."

Now _I_ was embarrassed, and I looked away. Edward had crossed his other leg, placing more distance between us, and looked out a nearby window. His yellow eyes narrowed, and I blushed furiously. Elizabeth laughed, probably at our mutual discomfort.

"Well, the first night I met Jane, they turned black. But when she tried to hurt Edward, my whole field of vision went red. I caught my gaze in the mirror, and it was like I had glass eyes; no pupil, no iris. My blood felt electric, in my veins. When I saw red, I shot _sparks _out of my hands."

"Interesting." Marie commented. "What do you think about that, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth straightened in her chair, and lifted her eyes to her creator. "She's certainly a shield; that's why Edward can't hear her. Jane also said that Isabella thwarted her own power, on several occasions. That part of her ability is more mental, than physical. Defensive, rather than offensive." She stroked her chin with her long thin fingers.

Elizabeth rose, and took a position, directly in front of me. She crouched down, and placed a cold hand on each one of my cheeks. Both of her ruby eyes closed, as she concentrated on me intensely. I felt prickles within my mind, as if she were probing to see what she found there. Some pricks were more uncomfortable than others; one made me cry out in pain.

Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly; he must know what his mother was doing.

"The sparks may be a manifestation of your own power, Marie. She is virtually a clone, after all. Perhaps her gifts are similar as well?"

"But my gifts are so different..."

"Perhaps only because you've learned to control them. She has yet to hone hers, and on top of that, she does not have immortal strength of body, or mind. Just the fact that she's displaying any level of skill at all is daunting. Unsettling, almost."

"Yes." Marie agreed, staring from Edward to myself, and then back to Elizabeth.

"Imagine her after... If it doesn't k-" Edward glared towards her, and wrapped his arm protectively around me. They were _all _hiding something. "Her powers will be so much stronger! The potential is mind-boggling, Marie. I can't break through her barriers, even through physical contact, to fully assess her."

"Is that _your_...gift?" I asked Mrs. Masen timidly. If her son were so beautifully gifted, I shouldn't have been so surprised that she was as well.

"I have the ability to ferret out the talents of others. My talent works best with other immortals, as their minds and bodies are more conditioned for such skills. I have, however, identified a useful human, or two, in my time." She folded her hands delicately in her lap, and her eyes rested on her son's angelic face.

"And it's unusual for humans...like me...to present so strongly?" I'd grown tired of sitting in one place, so I attempted to shift over to my left, and lean against the arm of the opulent, Queen Anne style, sofa. Edward's iron-clad grip refused to release me. Only after I sighed impatiently, did he allow me to shift more comfortably.

"Well, you shouldn't consider yourself human, exactly..." Elizabeth hedged, "You're a hybrid. A totally unique being; neither here, nor there."

My stomach growled loudly, and I once again found myself hanging my head in shame. Three pairs of eyes regarded me curiously, as if they had forgotten what this meant.

"Are you hungry, my Bella?" He asked me, as his lips caressed my name into the sweetest music ever heard.

"_Famished_." Elizabeth and Marie shared a look, and Edward looked between them as he laughed. I felt very left out, indeed. I folded my arms, and pouted, in irritation.

"I should take her to dinner, ladies. Your company has been a great comfort to us."

"Nonsense, Boy. You'll do no such thing." Marie rose from her throne-like, velvet and mahogany, arm chair so quickly that I missed the movement. She was certainly much more feral than the Cullens, though very very graceful. She was a lady, and a wild woman—it all depended on how the light hit her, I guess.

"Abby!" She barked, her hands at her sides; her fists clenched. Their raven-haired servant scurried into the room as if her life depended on it. If I was reading Marie's facial expression correctly, it probably _did_.

"Yes, Madam?" She stood very still, her eyes downcast, hands behind her back in deference.

"Bring Isabella a fine dinner." She waved her hand dismissively, and Abby stared at me incredulously.

"Now would be soon enough!" Marie scolded, "What's your _problem _child; off with you!"

Abby shook her head, as if to clear the cobwebs, and dusted her long black servant's uniform. "What would you like Miss Isabella?"

I shrugged. What the hell could she possibly cook in that antique kitchen? "What's good?" I asked, as I gazed nervously at the only other human in the room.

"I'll have to order out." Her grey eyes pierced into my own. I liked the way that she looked, and found that there was a kindness there, buried beneath the nervousness. I felt like we could be friends. "I have some menus in the back, if you wanted to..." She swirled her fingers in the air, signifying that I could go with her to have a look, if I chose.

I looked over to Edward, who had his eyes on Marie. His expression was wary; cold and distant. I wondered what it must be like to be able to hear the thoughts of others, especially if they contradicted their own spoken words.

"Go, love." He said sweetly, as he planted a kiss on my forehead. His eyes never strayed from Her face, though his marble fingers caressed my cheek, and left a trail of fire in its wake. I shivered, and it had nothing to do with the temperature of his touch.

I rose to follow Abby from the parlour, and as I turned back to wave to Edward, I noticed how eerie the three of them looked. I felt like I was standing in the middle of a diorama. They were like intricate marble statues, their skin tone slightly off, each dressed in period clothes. Elizabeth, in her turn of the century mourning attire, and Edward in a stylish grey suit; a recreation of 1918's highest fashions. Most surprising of all, was Marie's non-descriptness. Her hair was pulled into a low chignon, with pearl studs in her ears. She wore a high-necked, white, lace shell beneath an eggplant suiting jacket. Her skirt was also the same beautiful shade of eggplant—it was long and formfitting, though it widened around her calves.

If I had seen her in the street; I never would have looked twice at her. Even her shoes were sensible black heels. She looked like a conservatively dressed business woman; no more, no less.

"Miss Isabella?" Abby whispered, as she held open the heavy door, "Are you coming?"

I had to shake the cobwebs out of my own head, but I suddenly found the peace of mind to answer. "Yes, Abby. I'm right behind you." One last glance showed that none of the three had moved.

I took the hand of the living, and left the room of the dead, in desperate search of dinner.

**EPOV** _(Finally!)_

My stone heart cleaved in half as she left with their servant. Though I knew that she had to eat, the thought of her leaving my side was unbearable. Knowing that I was now alone with both my mother, and hers, was almost as terrible.

_Edward_?

"Yes, mother?"

_Will you take a turn in the gardens with me?_

"But of course." I rose quickly from my place, and extended my elbow. There was a shuffling of fabric as she reached to link her arm in mind. I let her lead me back through the kitchen; I kissed Bella's hand on the way out.

_She smiled at him!_ My mother sighed in satisfaction.

She turned to face me, and gave me a startlingly bright smile. _She loves you; your Isabella is lovely. I had always hoped you would find a girl that deserved you._

Ah, she cuts to the quick! "It is _I_, mother, who does not deserve _her._"

She stopped walking instantly, and turned her crimson eyes on me. "Blasphemy, Edward!" I heard the same thoughts run through her head, but it seems that she spoke before she processed what I had said. She continued to pull me through her garden.

She'd always loved flowers, and gardening.

I had never remembered that fact before now. Would exposure to her dredge up long forgotten human memories? Instincts? Desires?

It amazes me how similar her interests, and those of my immortal mother are. I had a feeling that they would get along nicely.

_What would make you think such an awful thought, son of mine?_ She stooped to pick up a reddish plume that had blown its way onto the cobblestones.

"Amaranth." She said as she handed it to me. The flower for immortality.

"How appropriate, mother." She smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"

_Surely, my son._

"If you knew of my existence, why did you not come for me?" I took note of a pin on her bosom. A black onyx flower, with a tiny seed pearl in the center. There were three teardrop shaped onyx stones dangling beneath it. One for my sister, one for my father, and one for me.

"She told me it was for the best, my son. I knew that one day you would come to me, so I waited."

"When did she tell you about me?"

_I was a terrible newborn._ She thought, and laughed as she pruned her white roses. _It took me almost a decade before I settled down enough to contemplate anything other than my thirst._

"For you, son."She handed me a small gathering of flowers. A white violet, for modesty. A daisy, for purity, faith, innocence, and loyal love. An elderflower for compassion. And an arbor vitae for everlasting friendship.

"I never stopped loving you, Edward. Even in the beginning, when you were little more than a mirage. When I could only see the very whisper of your profile in the darkness. Your face haunted me, and I painted it over and over again because I just couldn't get you out of my mind. I knew that you were someone of vast importance, in my former life, but I simply couldn't recall who.

"You don't know how it's tortured me, seeing your beautiful green eyes day and night for nearly thirty years, and not knowing who you were." She turned to face me and took both of my hands in her own, all the while slipping a flower into my lapel. A red carnation..._Because my heart aches for you, Edward. After all these years; I've never been whole, because I've been without you._

"Losing Lily nearly destroyed me; you remember that, don't you?" The transition between her thoughts and her spoken words were seamless, though I felt that spoken words were somehow less...personal.

I nodded as I straightened the flower she had placed on my collar. "When your father took ill, my only thoughts were of you; I couldn't lose you too. And then you volunteered at that hospital—to be nearer to him, I'm sure. I could have killed you, Edward; I was so angry." _But if you hadn't volunteered, I never would have met Dr. Cullen. I suppose I should also be thankful..._

_And the day that he died...Do you remember that? Oh, how you cried, son. I thought you would never be well again. You didn't sleep, didn't eat; it was horrible to watch. _She handed me a bright yellow dandelion. These days, the flower was considered little more than a weed—a nuisance to be doused with chemical pesticides, but when I was growing up, it was a flower for sympathy.

_You may not remember your father so well, and that's all right also._ I looked out over her vast garden; allowing my eyes to rove over the rainbow of colors and textures. I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful. Except Bella.

"I'm going to marry her here." I said, my eyes paused at the gazebo, in the very center of the garden.

"And what an occasion _that _shall be." She giggled, and brought her palm to my cheek, pulling me closer for a kiss. "Oh, that reminds me." She backed away from me, and fiddled with her hand.

"Your ring?" She placed it gingerly in my palm, the diamonds glittering in the waning sunlight.

_Yours now, son, to do with as you please. Let us return; your lady awaits._

"Never forget my love for you, Child." She spoke as she redirected us back to the grand house. We traveled along noiselessly in the approaching twilight. "The coming times will not be easy ones, and Marie will test us all to the point of breaking. She knows what is happening; take heart in that, when everything seems to be awry.

"Remember that she wants your Bella to succeed also. Because Isabella's success will be a success to us all." As we approached the house, I took my last look at my mother's engagement ring, before I placed it in my pocket. I lifted my gaze to meet hers, and found myself surprised by what I found there.

She was watching me with a sad smile, her heart over her pin, and an ancient grief in her eyes. Eyes that, in humanity, had been carbon copies of my own. I found it ironic that, even in undeath, our eyes had been the same. Had I not also borne crimson eyes during my 'rebellious period'?

_When the time is right._ She thought as she tugged, ever so slightly, on my arm. We crossed over the threshold of the kitchen, and I helped her up the stairs.

* * *

**Who liked? If you took the time to read it, please take a second to leave a review. Thank you, again, to all my new reviewers-keep up the good work. To all my returning veterans-I can't wait to hear from you!**

And yes, Marie is a bit of a cold fish. We'll say that she hasn't _always_ been that way... You'll see more character development later. She's a complex one, but then again, aren't all the Ancients?


	16. The Meal

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

**

* * *

**

_**(A/N): I received a lot of responses regarding my last chapter, so I guess you guys liked it! Welcome to all my new readers, and a hearty 'thank you' to all my old-time fans. Please keep them coming-the more reviews that there are, the more likely other people will pause at my title and say, "Hey! That story's got a lot of reviews...Maybe it's worth a read?" I know it's true, because it's kind of how I pick and choose myself...**_

_**I gave you 12 pages of goodness, this time around. Can you give me 12 seconds? Doesn't take long to review, sweetlings! I love you guys...really!**_

_**Got some character intros here, and also a huge to-do, in the latter half of the chapter. It's huge.**_

_**I need a martini. Badly.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat down on a three-legged stool and watched Abby root through the drawers for a stack of menus. Her stormy eyes locked onto mine as she unceremoniously plopped the takeout pages before me.

"What's your favorite?" I asked her, as I dusted off the lapels of my suit jacket.

She didn't answer right away because a bell rang over the door of the kitchen. "I'll be right back." She told me, as she darted out of the room holding a tray filled with food. Steak and potatoes.

There was another human in the house.

I flipped through the menus mindlessly, disdainfully eyeing the cheap Chinese food descriptions. I was definitely more in a salad kind of mood.

"Sorry, Isabella." Abby stated as she burst through the door again, this time carrying a laundry basket, with an empty dinner tray on top. "Did you make a decision yet?" The tray thudded noisily against the counter, and she clunked the silverware into the sink.

"You know, I'm starving, but eating in this damn thing...It's _impossible_!" I pointed to my heavily compressed torso for emphasis.

"Why do you wear it?" She asked, sitting in a stool, next to me, beginning to fold laundry. "you're thin enough without it." The clothes she folded were for a very large man—the other human. "You're not the same as them." She stated simply, as she matched together a pair of socks. "I've never ordered takeout for _them_." She was calm and collected about the whole situation, as if she were testing me to see how much I knew.

"Have you worked here long?" I asked, trying to see how much she knew, without giving away too much of my own.

"All my life." Her grey eyes held mine with the ferocity of a thunder storm. "I was born in this house, actually. After my mother died, my father raised me here. His name is Pete; maybe you'll meet him while you're here." She was very animated as she spoke about her father. She obviously loves him very much. "He's their limo driver, you see. But he's been sick, so they've given him all the time off that he needs. Mistress Marie and Mistress Elizabeth have been very good to us."

I wrote down my final order, and handed her a piece of paper. She nodded and smiled, as she called it in. It would be delivered within a half hour.

"Are there other servants here?" I asked her as she continued folding her father's laundry.

"No. They actually don't like to have too many hu- _guests _around. Lady Elizabeth's health can sometimes be frail, and too much excitement upsets her."

_Hmm_...

If I'd learned anything, in my time with the Cullens, it was that there was nothing frail about vampires. I wonder if Edward's mother had difficulty controlling herself around people. Maybe she liked to play with her food... But if that was the case, how could she stand to be around Abby and her father, Pete. I would have to ponder that later on. I strolled over to the kitchen window, and pulled the sheers aside, to gaze outside. There was a party raging next door, and I was suddenly very jealous. A series of colored lights flashed against the window as I looked out.

"Looks like fun, right?" Abby questioned, as she followed my gaze to the people across the way.

"I haven't been to a party like that since... Well, since _ever_!" I had to laugh at my own admission; I was more than a little embarrassed that I'd never participated in the party scene. "Yeah, I bet all that noise drives the neighbors crazy."

"Nah! We're used to all kinds of music 'round these parts, and it doesn't keep anyone _here _from sleeping, so it's fine." She laughed at her own joke, and then her expression turned horrified. Her hand flew over her mouth, and she looked around nervously.

"I already knew that." I reassured her, placing my hand on her shoulder. Abby was such a warm person; it would be very hard not to like her. "Though you should probably still be careful; you're likely privy to information that I am not. I'd hate to see you get into trouble."

"I'm already in trouble." She warned, the panicked expression growing on her face. I suddenly looked to the door, behind us, and there She was—narrow eyed, and furious.

"You know that you must watch your tongue, girl. That's _twice _your mouth has run away with you! Do I have to worry about what you tell our neighbors? You're lucky that Isabella is aware of our..._nature_... How many times have I told you to keep your comments to yourself?" Her voice was detached, icy, and deadly as She stood frozen in the doorjamb.

Edward's voice sounded over the growing mayhem, "Bella, have a walk with me?" His expression, I noticed, was grim, as if the thoughts of the room had taken a dangerous turn.

"I can't walk in these clothes!" I whined, my eyes not leaving his, "I'd just faint again... Have you lost your _mind_?" Marie's furious gaze broke away from Abby's terrified form just long enough to laugh at me. Her laugh was a foreboding sound, a complete opposite to Alice's tinkling giggles. I could almost hear the villainous music churning in the background as she vibrated with mirth.

Marie's laugh was distracting enough that even Abby flicked her attention in my direction, for just a moment. I had hoped that my not-so-funny remark would distract Marie long enough to let Abby escape unpunished. I didn't quite see what the big deal was about her comment anyhow.

"Jane had clothing sent over earlier, when you fainted. It isn't fancy, but I think you'll somehow find the will to survive." He grinned my favorite crooked grin as he passed me faded blue jeans and a white camisole.

Marie laughed again, though half heartedly this time. "Perhaps you'll stay the night?" Her eyes shifted from Edward, to me, and then back again. I wondered which of us carried more authority.

"We shall stay until Isabella has eaten her dinner, but then I fear we must depart. Bella needs her rest." His voice rang with authority, and Marie nodded.

"I have rooms at the ready, should you change your mind. It would be a great comfort to your mother, if you stayed, Edward Cullen." Her eyes blazed once more, and she poked at his chest with her stoney finger. "Abby will take you to your room, and help you change into something more comfortable." It looked like I'd somehow managed to help Abby escape immediate punishment, though I didn't know for how long.

Abby led me down hall after marble hall. Furnishings from every decade sprawled throughout the various rooms. I wondered how they were able to live in this house for so many years without arousing suspicions. Abby flicked a light switch at the base of a grand staircase, and a huge crystal chandelier sparkled to life.

I'd bet my tenure that that chandelier cost more than my house, back in Forks.

My breath caught in my throat because of the splendor. It was just too much for one girl to handle. "Follow me." Abby grabbed an ancient looking, six branched candelabra, from a marble hall table. She lit each branch with a cigarette lighter from her pocket. "The top half of the stairwell is not so well lit." She explained as she gestured me forward with her hand.

I was hypnotized by the dance of the flames, floating in the air before me. There was no breeze here, in the center of the house, and yet they too seemed alive. The light reflected off of the solid silver candelabra, and gave the darkened stairwell a spooky, golden quality. For the first time, I felt like I could really be involved with something above and beyond the norm. Abby beckoned me to go on ahead of her.

The stairs felt awkward under my feet; they were more shallow than their contemporary counterparts. I kept overstepping and stumbling, which Abby found to be very funny. "You get used to it." She assured me, though I had no intentions of staying.

After what seemed like a very long time, we reached the top of the stairs. She placed the lit candelabra on another marble table, and flicked on a different switch. The hallway was immediately awash in soft lighting. There was a runner going the length of the hall, and it appeared to be very well worn. All of the interior embellishments seemed to be from the Civil War Era. This mansion was better stocked than even the most exclusive antiques dealer, I realized.

And surprisingly enough, though every piece of furniture was over a century old, it seemed brand new; not a spot of dust anywhere. "You're very thorough." I complimented, as I took in the second story. "There isn't a flake of dust anywhere!" Not even in the folds of the red velvet curtains.

She opened her mouth as if she were about to speak, but then quickly closed it. She looked around uncomfortably, and then stopped in front of a locked door. She withdrew a ring of skeleton keys, and placed one inside the lock and turned. She pushed the door open, and allowed me to step inside.

My heels clicked loudly on the ancient wood flooring until they sunk into plush red carpeting. She stood me near a bed, and began to unbutton my jacket.

"Should I leave your corset on?" She asked as she slid my jacket onto a hanger, and moved to undo my shirt buttons.

"God no, take it off!" I helped remove my arms from the sleeves, and she smoothed the delicate lace trimmed shirt on the bed. She continued to work her way down my skirt. Not for the first time, I wondered how women could possibly function on their own, even a hundred years ago...

I certainly couldn't handle all this extra crap on my own. My mood temporarily soured; I hated being dependent on another human being.

She laughed, and it distracted me. It was a light, airy sound, and I found that I wanted to hear it again. "Are you sure?" She verified, "You'll very likely be uncomfortable, without it." She raised an eyebrow in question, as she picked up my carefully arranged items.

"We'll try it; I can always put it back on." She laughed, and hung my pinstriped suit in a large armoire, and began to untie my laces.

"How long have you been wearing this?" She loosened the laces, as I undid the snaps. The relief was immediate.

At first.

"You're uncomfortable, right?" Abby stood back, eyeing my half-naked form with an evaluating stare.

I could feel her staring at my mark. It was almost as if it throbbed, with the intensity of her gaze. Did she wonder how I was tied to them? Did she know how that worked?

"How could you know that I'm uncomfortable?" I was floored. I hadn't had the time to see how it felt, to have full lung capacity myself, much less tell anyone else.

"Your expression, silly. You're grimacing!" She placed her finger to her angled chin, as if she were contemplating something, "I'll be right back, I have something in between the two extremes that will make you feel a little better." She ran out of the room, and left me by myself. I felt very self conscious, sitting naked in someone else's bedroom.

It was quite cool, and my body reacted, not unpleasantly, from the temperature change.

"Isabella?" There was a smooth voice outside my door. I really didn't need an audience, though at least the voice was female.

"Yes?" I answered, pulling a blanket from the foot of the bed, and wrapping myself in it, as best as I was able. The slightly rough fabric brushed against my skin, which seemed to be very sensitive, and I suppressed a needful groan. Thankfully, it was long enough to wrap around my torso, like a towel.

Elizabeth glided in without asking permission. She took little notice of my exposed skin; I turned my face away in shame.

"I hope your accommodations are comfortable." She stated, as she sat herself on the bed. There was a large strip of cloth in her hand. "Here, I brought this for you." She handed the stiff cloth to me, and while it looked oddly familiar; I didn't know what it was. "It's really only meant for sleeping, but if you wanted to wear it now, that would be just fine also."

"What is it?" I asked her. Her crimson eyes poured over my nude flesh with a hunger that I didn't quite understand. I wondered what she was thinking.

"Oh, just a lighter weight corset; I thought it might help you feel less awkward. I came to help you dress." She held it in front of me so that I could inspect it, but I just stood so that she could put it on.

I felt very apprehensive as I began to lower the blanket to the floor. I tried to cover my breasts with my hands. I didn't want her to see what the cold had done to them, or how good the material had felt against them, but I wondered... Did vampires have the same reaction? What must I look like when compared to beauty such as hers? After all, I'm only an ordinary human.

The fact that she is Edward's mother did not help. I turned beet red from head to toe, as I hastily tried to put on the short shift that she handed me. The fabric tugged at my overly sensitive nipples, and I thought I might break out in a cold sweat. What on earth is _with _me tonight?

I knew what Angela would tell me, and it involved a battery operated rabbit... _My _idea had somehow shifted to a golden eyed vampire, but he seemed far too old-fashioned for a physical relationship. I sighed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Isabella." She nipped and tucked my shift into position, ascertaining that I would not look retarded, while wearing jeans. I noticed just how very gentle she was, as she pulled the laces. I was more comfortable that I could ever remember being, in recent memory. "Do you feel better, darling?"

"Much better, yes. I don't really feel this one; maybe I'll wear it all the time. Do you think that it's...enough...for _'courtly etiquette'_?" I bent my fingers to signify quotation marks, and I caught her, out of the corner of my eye, mimicking my movement. She looked puzzled as she bent her fingers in the air. I very nearly laughed.

"I think you should ask your mother, my dear, but you're certainly welcome to have it!" She smiled, and rested an icy hand on my shoulder.

"Your mark is much larger than my own." Her tone was wistful, and I could almost hear a longing, or at least an ancient sadness behind it. I wondered if she regretted this life she lived now. Did she resent Marie for changing her? Had her thoughts changed at all, now that she knows her son is alive and well? Would she want to foster a relationship with Edward? Could she live his 'more civilized' way of life? We were one step closer to my conquest for knowledge, and I wanted to get to know her, very, very much.

I could feel her cold finger trace the outline of my tattoo from the tip, till where it dipped below my stay. She eyed my back furtively, as if trying to hide the fact that she was looking. She was standing behind me, so I couldn't actually see her as much as I felt her. The burning returned; I was unsure, but I thought it might be more than just shame, this time. I did not feel like myself, tonight.

I craned my neck to face her, and she was _so _close, we were nearly cheek to cheek. I swallowed uneasily, "Where is _your_...?"

She slid her left hand down my shoulder, and her cool lips touched my back—soft as a moth's wings. An unknown feeling coursed through me, boiling my blood. There was pure reverence in her movement, as she held her left hand out for my inspection. Elizabeth's mark was also perfectly formed, but not nearly as intricate as my own. A black outline, whereas mine was filled with filigree, and design. "There was little time." She explained sadly, as I eyed the mark that bound us as a family, a coven.

"Does the placement of the mark mean anything?" Her right hand caressed its way down my side, to my waist, making its final stop at my hip. I shivered, and began to wonder if I had a fever.

"Yes." She did not elaborate, and I did not press her for more. I wanted to get to know her the right way, and not push her for personal information too soon.

Before I knew it, I was dressed, complete with a pair of her black ballet flats. Elizabeth was talking a mile a minute, holding the same candelabra, guiding me down the same corridors, passing the same furniture. Why is it that, if everything was the same, things felt so different?

I felt as if I were seeing everything from another person's perspective.

Edward met me at the bottom of the stairwell with eyes as black as pitch. I knew that he had hunted just before we left, so thirst could not be the problem. I struggled to remember the other condition that would cause a darkened iris. Vampire physiology was not a simple subject.

His words floated dangerously within my mind, and I thanked whatever God was listening that he could not read my thoughts. _"A vampire's eyes will fade to black in thirst, and also if feeling...amorous."_

Could that be it? Perhaps Edward _desired _me? It sounded absolutely absurd, but there was little other explanation. A surge of arousal tore through me, and I was almost certain that they could smell it in the air.

He lifted his hand to receive mine, as I descended the final stair, and he tucked my hand into his elbow. He guided me to the kitchen, and I absentmindedly trailed my free hand on any marble that I could find.

"You need to hunt, Edward." I advised, and he paused, staring at me, as if in disbelief. His lips buzzed very quietly next to my ear, "My nutritional intake is not what bothers me..." With a flourish of his free hand, he waved me into the formal dining room, towards my dinner. I could very faintly smell the Eggplant Parmesan that I had ordered.

I was suddenly ravenous.

This room was furnished like all of the others. Dark wooden floors, crimson carpets and drapes, and a long, magnificent dining table, as old as our nation itself. It was built exactly to scale, for this room. I had no doubt that it would never be able to be removed, either. I wondered if Marie had had commissioned its creation herself. But then again, why would she commission such an expensive table, in a house where nobody eats? A silver platter lay waiting on the side of the table closest to the large window. Edward guided me soundlessly towards my dinner.

He pulled the chair from the table, and helped me settle in. He whispered things in my ear that made me blush all the way down to my toes. He settled himself comfortably into the chair next to me, and he was wearing a prize winning smile—fighting a full-out laugh.

"What's so funny, Edward?" His midnight eyes snapped to mine, and he winked. He still didn't answer me, and I felt my irritation broil. Abby strode forward to remove the silver cover from the tray, and that did it.

"God _damnit_, I'm capable of doing it _myself_!" I grabbed the cover, and yanked it off of the tray, with such gusto, that it smacked a stunned and unmoving Edward in the face. He was so much quicker than I was; how could he not have seen that coming?

Then the smell hit me. It smelled like rotten food, encrusted with maggots; something Abby had pulled from the dumpster. Or maybe something lying in the gutter, from the party house, next door. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

I. was. pissed.

Suddenly, Edward had jumped from his chair and yelled something at Abby. He wrapped his arms around me with crushing force, and I suddenly realized that my jaw hurt. Had he hit me by mistake?

_Oh!_

Abby was not even half way out of the room, when I felt the aching intensify. My body shook with seizure-like spasms, and suddenly, Marie was on my right. Elizabeth had jumped onto the table to grab hold of my face.

I was on _fire_.

I just knew that I was sentenced to burn to death, in this beautiful house. I'd rather be eaten by a ravenous vampire; it would be quicker. The flames licked at me, body and soul. It was as if I had lost all control. The last thing I remembered, I had jerked my neck towards Edward's mother, and bit her on her hand.

* * *

**Marie POV**

The time has come. I had foreseen this shortly before she came out of her chambers with Elizabeth; her transformation would further itself tonight. I couldn't be happier, but it also meant that we had little time to waste. He would have to impregnate her, and impregnate her soon. Before her body was changed to much to breed.

We only had one shot at bringing the Prophecy to fruition, and the timing would have to be perfect. The timing would have to be _now._

The third stair from the bottom creaked under her weight, and they continued their march to the dining room. Elizabeth stood silent vigil next to me, her eyes warily watching Bella.

"Her skin is cool." She volunteered, and I nodded in response. I began to move closer to the formal dining room, I knew what was coming. I felt her shifting mood swings all evening; PMS would have been the perfect guise; Bella would never see it coming. She had extraordinary control over her emotions, and I was surprised that it had taken so long to happen.

I smiled. It had been her lust for her mate that had thrown her off course. Could lust be an unfamiliar emotion to her, when so many of her peers were ruled by it? I peeked into the dining room, to get a better look, though I'd seen it play out already.

"You look even better in normal clothes." He whispered to her, and she smiled.

"Normal for _who_?" She'd grumbled, and her mood shifted slightly again. I felt a prickle behind my eyelids; the venom alerting me of danger. She'd actually present very little threat; she still has no immortal strength.

I was unconcerned. I'd dealt with Elizabeth; I could handle anything after that.

Suddenly, she giggled next to me. Having him here was good for her. She whispered conspiratorially to me, "He told her that he wanted to put his hands all over her!" She winked scandalously. "I see he's a little emotionally unstable as well."

"It's a combination of his own lust, and her menstrual blood, that's driving him wild. Like any man, he desires to spread his seed, and her ripeness is fast approaching. Besides, blood and sex are almost always had together, with our kind, Lizzie." I rested my hand on her shoulder, as we both peeked into the crack, like a couple of nosy school girls. "Besides, it's only natural that he should be thrown off; do not forget that this is new for him as well."

He should still not speak in such innuendo to a girl whom he is not wed to, but who am I to judge. I, who have been living, as a lesbian, with his mother, for nearly a century. I'm certainly on no moral high horse. No, not at all.

He must have heard that thought, as his posture went rigid, and his smile faded. He was in shock when she hit him with the cover, and it dented to form a mold of his profile.

_Good shot, Bella!_

Elizabeth was horrified, "She'll hurt him!" She cried!

Abby was only just taking her first step back, and Edward was yelling for her to get out of the room; he didn't want her to get bitten. Had he already realized what was going on? He wrapped his arms around her torso tightly, and I knew it was our cue to enter. I pulled Elizabeth in behind me, "Quickly, before it passes!" I hissed at her, as I made my way over to my creation.

_'Flesh of my flesh; bone of my bones'._

Her body was shaking under the force of what was happening to her. The change, in any manifestation, is never easy. Elizabeth was already on top of the table, I had grabbed Isabella's feet, and Abby had only made it half way to the door.

"Quickly Abby!" Edward yelled again, and Bella let out a furious gurgle.

_'She's thirsty, Edward_' I sent the thought his way, in hopes that he would do something to satiate it.

"I _cannot_." He cried, clearly in distress himself.

Elizabeth grabbed both of Bella's cheeks, and held them between her capable palms. She was going to try to assess her again, now that she was in the midst of a transformation.

Bella was snapping dangerously, at anything foolish enough to be close to her mouth.

Jane entered the house just then, returning with Soren. He was a smaller man, changed in his thirties, and he chose to spend his days pretending to be a priest. I always found it funny; Lord knows he wasn't celibate.

It was Bella's screams that alerted Jane to a problem. The two of them dashed into the room, "Get a glass!" I yelled at anyone who would listen. Soren was pouring one less than an eighth of a second later.

"No!" Protested Edward, "We do _NOT _consume human blood!"

I rose from my position at Isabella's feet, "She's _NOT _a Cullen, Edward. Not until you make it so!" I pointed my finger in his direction, less than an inch from his face. He was stooped over her wildly protesting body, all flailing limbs and gnashing teeth. Together we slid her onto the floor. I'd lost my first dining room table to his mother, and I refused to lose another to my daughter.

I heard a door close on the second floor. Abby had gone to her father's room, and would likely stay there until I went to tell her it was okay.

"Somebody stop the fire!" Bella bellowed, over and over again. "Edward? Help me!" She called to him, and she whimpered pitifully.

"I'm here, sweetheart. I love you." Edward eyed Soren warily, as he brought the cup, and the carafe near her.

Elizabeth's dress ripped as she shifted to hold Bella's face still. A long strip of thigh was exposed, and Edward tried to look away.

_Ever the gentleman, Edward._

"Desist with that cup!" He yelled, "_I'll_ take her out to hunt. Take that cup away! I can't taint her; I won't! She'll be crushed!"

Soren would not be deterred. The last thing New Orleans needed was another raging new born vampire. We had spent the better part of two centuries policing these streets, attempting to keep the savagery at a minimum.

Thankfully, the murder rate was high enough, on its own, that we never had to relocate. We'd come close, but not close enough. New Orleans was the closest to a home that I'd had in a very long time.

Suddenly, I thought of Carlisle.

Edward kicked his foot out, in an attempt to loosen my hold on her feet, and I nearly laughed at what little impact it had. "I won't have it!" He roared, and he shot out of the room, like an arrow from a bow, taking both Bella, and me, in tow behind him.

"Jane!"

Edward fought the pain, and he refused to let her go, but after a mere second, he dropped her from his fingers, and collapsed onto the ground. He was battling the need to curl into a fetal position, and the need to crawl to Bella's side. He was trying to slide to her, while curled. The area rug was making that difficult. Jane redoubled her efforts. He stilled.

"Soren! The cup!" Isabella was flipping around like a fish out of water. Her human side was battling the venom, and it would win, for now, but her final transitional change would not be far off.

"Stop the fire!" Bella cried.

"Iz gonna stop, _belle femme_*." Soren stated as he held the cup to her lips. She bit the cup, and it splintered into a thousand tiny shards, covering herself in blood. She fought even wilder, as she smelled that life giving elixir.

Elizabeth was flying down the hall with a plastic feeding tube, a more practical option than glass. I had used that very method to feed her as a newborn. She threw the tube at me, and ran to hold her son in her arms. He was writhing in absolute agony, while still under Jane's spell. She held him to her chest, tearless sobs wracking her small frame.

I began to push the tube down her throat, while Soren held her still. "She gonna trow it up, if you ain't quick, Marie" Every time he spoke my name, it was like a gentle caress; we had been friends a great many years. His heavy Cajun accent always brought a smile to my face. I still remember the first day I found him, bleeding, in the Louisiana Swamps. Someone had bitten him, and run off. Soren had tried to talk to me through the pain, and I could only come to one conclusion:

I understood his broken English much better than his French.

Soren had already grabbed a blood bag, and was hooking the devices together; we'd get her fed one way or another.

"It's in!" I told him, and he immediately began pumping the blood into her body. Isabella stilled immediately.

I took her moment of incapacitation to survey the scene around me. Edward was feebly trying to escape his mother's grasp, so that he could get to Bella. His eyes were clenched tightly shut, but he instinctually knew where his mate would be.

As the blood fed the creature residing within Isabella, she began to relax. Her heartbeat began to return to normal. "_Ga lee!_** _Su petite belle_ has da heartbeat?"

"She's highly unusual, Soren. You can speak of this to no one." His expression remained solemn, and I knew, that he knew, I would tell him more soon. That, after all, is why I sent for him.

"Don worry 'bout dat bébé." He brushed Bella's blood-soaked hair from her eyes, and looked at her, as if for the first time.

A vision suddenly shifted across my consciousness. _Soren bringing Bella flowers. Soren taking her for a moonlit walk. Soren amazing her with his skills on the fiddle. Soren fighting and killing Edward, before the Prophecy could come to fruition._

He would attempt to come between Edward and Isabella. He could shift the entire Prophecy, if I did not thwart his attempt to court her.

I would destroy him, if I had to; my friend for these last several centuries. He shifted his hand through his reddish brown hair, completely unaware of my plotting. "She's a fine lady, Marie. So much like you." So he had made the connection, then? Edward's eyes opened, despite the pain, to give a death glare to the man staring at his mate.

"Jane?" I called to her, and though she turned her chin, slightly, her eyes remained narrowed on Edward.

"Oui, Madame?"

"Release the boy." I commanded, and Edward rose swiftly. He was instantly over his mate.

His questions flowed continuously, as he checked her over, "Who inserted the tube? How do you know it's in the correct position?" He glared over at red-eyed Soren, and snarled.

"He's a mind reader, Soren. Exercise caution!" I warned.

Realization danced across his features, and he stared at Edward, as competition, for the first time. Edward snarled again, crouching over his deathly still mate. He roared, and the windows shook.

Soren backed up three steps, and headed towards the door. "I will pass by again soon, Marie Chevalier." Soren's eyes rested on Edward, still crouched over Bella, and I noticed his hands were curled into claws.

Edward would kill for her.

"Listen here garcon***, 'dis wooman," Soren pointed dramatically at Isabella, "has not been claimed, and is, therefore, fair game." He pointed his finger in Edward's general direction, "I'll not make it easy for you." Slamming the door behind him, he disappeared into the night.

"How many pints has she consumed?" Edward asked, as he bent over her to begin removing the tube. He was careful to avoid her still protruding fangs. Elizabeth retired to the drawing room, and began to sing, as she sensed the danger was over. Soft strains of piano drifted throughout the house, and the second floor bedroom door reopened. Abby too, knew that the danger had passed.

"She's had enough to remove the tube. There are clothes enough for her upstairs; Isabella is in no condition to be moved. Tonight she stays here, Edward."

Elizabeth's choice of song rang clear as a bell through the mansion. 'O Magnum Mysterium'****, how appropriate.

"A thousand times, I love you." He crooned in her ear, as he gently scooped her into his arms. Her body hung limply, arched in an unnatural position. Her fingers dragged the floor, as he dragged her lifeless body down the hall. His eyes were tortured as he flicked them in my direction.

Edward carried his blood encrusted mate up the stairs, all the while listening to his mother's song.

* * *

_**So? What did you think of Abby; now that you know a little more about her? I threw in some not-so-subtle foreshadowing..Who can figure out what it was? Theories? I want them!**_

_**And what did you think of Soren? I'm in love with him, but I'll think about sharing him, if you'll pass me a review. Trust me...he's hot, and he talks like Gambit, from the X-Men (90's cartoon, none of this modern movie crap). I'm a sucker for a man with an accent... What about you?**_

_**Edward is not up for grabs, no matter how many comments you leave me- good try though!**_

_**Did you enjoy the little glimpse into Marie's head? There may not be another one for a while...**_

_**Did anyone pick up on Edward's mother's secret? Edward did... Oh my! What's a prudish Edward to do now?**_

_**Review!**_

–

*Belle Femme –beautiful woman in French

**Ga lee!- cajun expression of disbelief

***Garcon- "boy" in French

**** "O Magnum Mysterium" -published in 1572 in Venice as part of Victoria's first book of Latin text of O Magnum Mysterium has been set by countless composers through the ages and speaks of the mystery of the birth of Christ.

O great mystery and  
admirable (wonderful) sacrament  
That animals see the Lord born  
Lying in a manger.  
Blessed virgin whose viscera (i.e. womb)  
Were worthy to bear Lord Christ  
Alleluia

-Literal English Translation


	17. The Proposition

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.

* * *

**

**(A/N):** I'd like to thank those of you who took the time to leave me little love notes-Lord knows I appreciate them! And to those of you that just stumbled upon my story, I'd like to welcome you! You've come at exactly the right time...

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I am floating. Flying through the air, as if on a trapeze. The wind in my face is the only indicator of my speed, and pure, unaltered sunlight drifts through the thin canopy of trees. I land on the balls of my feet, onto a branch, mere inches from Edward. An unsolicited giggle erupts from deep within my chest, and he kisses me softly, "Good morning, Bella."

I become aware that my eyes are closed, and try as I might, I cannot open them. I silently will them to open, but they refuse to cooperate.

"Miss Bella?" He questions, as he brushes the hair out of my eyes, just before I drop to the forest floor. I chase my prey, a mountain lion, through the forest. My feet fly over the uneven ground at a blinding, breakneck speed. My surroundings are moving in slow motion; everything seems too easy.

Edward waits patiently among the branches for me; he has already eaten. It's not his fault I like to play with my food! I can smell my prey's adrenaline in the air, and find that I wait no longer. I pounce, and the cat flies through the air, its massive paws flailing. Its spine snaps as we thunder past, knocking over rows of mature trees. Finally, the great cat's speed declines, it rolls over twice, and is still.

I can smell the fresh cuts that the creature has sustained from our scuffle. As my thirst begins to consume me, I feel my fangs explode from my jaw. It's an effortless transformation, and I feel no pain as I bury my face into its fur. The taste is divine, and I feel as if each suck bring me closer to Nirvana.

Something doesn't feel quite right; the great cat is still moving very feebly, but it suddenly feels more like a kitten, a hairless kitten. My eyes open, and I'm lying in a sea of bodies. Charlie lies dead on my right, and my mother on my left. I have a dead Abby in my arms, and there are hundreds more around me. Sue, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Sam, Billy, and most of my graduating class in high school. Every body in the clearing was a person that I'd known. A person that I'd killed.

I notice that my eyes are a vivid crimson, which means I am alone. Edward has left me.

I cannot stop screaming.

I open my eyes, and I see Abby. She's wearing her maid's uniform, and a horror-struck expression as she shakes me awake. "It's just a bad dream, Bella!" She yells as she continues to shake me. My breath is caught in my throat, and I'm covered in a cold sweat. My head aches, and all of my senses seem to be on overdrive.

"Close the drapes!" I beg, and I see her shadow rush to oblige. She returns to my side with a glass of water, and helps me sit up in bed.

"Did you sleep well, Bella?" Abby asked me as she began to pick through the armoire.

"I had the strangest dreams, Abby..." It was funny because the dreams had felt so REAL!

"You had the strangest night!" She muttered under her breath. I was sure that I wasn't meant to hear it...

"What do you mean, Abby?"

"Madame said that I should say nothing; she would speak to you herself, when you were ready." Her expression turned absolute, and I knew I'd get no more out of her. I crossed my arms like a petulant child.

"Abby, you're killing me!" I groaned as I swung my feet out of the bed. She was waiting at the edge to wrap me in a pale pink, crushed velvet robe. I noticed I was wearing only a shapeless white nightgown. I didn't remember unlacing at all, and I touched my uncharacteristically bare ribs.

The pale fabric slid smoothly over my bare arms, and I noticed that the inside of the robe was lined with cream satin. All around the lapel was embellished with the finest laces, and the sleeves fanned out to a lacy bell. She gingerly tied it around my waist.

"Are you comfortable, Miss?" She asked me as she directed me towards a small breakfast table overlooking the gardens. As she pulled the drapes open, for a second time, I peered out into the soft morning light. It was earlier than anticipated. I could just make out Marie's form standing near the gazebo; she was talking to a man dressed like a priest.

"Abby, who's that?" I asked as I tucked into a plate of eggs benedict.

She sneaked a peek through the window, as she coordinated my outfit for the day. "That's Father Soren Savoi; he manages a small group of native Immortals." She tied the drapes back, and fanned herself with her hand. "Rumor has it that he took a real shine to you last night..." She winked in my direction, and I felt my mouth go slack.

"Why last night?"

"Can't tell, Bella. Good try though!" She grinned broadly, and then started at a knock on the door. She trotted over to the door, and pulled it open. I took a long sip of my coffee, and continued to watch Marie out the window. She seemed to be arguing with whomever this Father Savoi might be.

Cool lips touched my cheek. "And how is my angel this morning?" His gorgeous voice asked me. I caressed his face with my fingers. It's been far too long since I've heard his velvety smooth voice.

"I'm doing just fine. How are you?" He eyed me speculatively as he placed two things on the table. One was a small white paper bag, and the other was an enormous arrangement of flowers. Every species, color and texture imaginable was there.

"Er...Fine, thanks." I eyed the arrangement warily, "Did you leave any in the garden?"

He laughed a beautiful bell-like laugh, "Yes, Bella, I did. Several, as you can see." Edward gestured to the gardens, still overflowing with blooms. He was fixated on Father Savoi outside. He sighed heavily, his angel's face suddenly very grave. I followed his gaze to the man in the garden, and I found myself wondering, once more, who this man was. "I like your dressing gown." He complimented, as he winked in my general direction. I grinned over my coffee cup; perhaps she'd let me take this robe home? My attention was again focused on the man outside.

"Who's that, Edward?" I inclined my head to show who I was referring to, and I prayed that he would give me a more substantial description than Abby's.

"One of your mother's cohorts. A scalawag by all accounts, but she trusts him." His eyes narrowed dangerously, and I wondered if he was going to toss himself out the window, in Father Savoi's general direction. "He's...attracted...to you." the word 'attracted' was said as an expletive, and his expression was so disdainful that I burst out laughing.

Immediately, his attention left the happenings in the garden, and snapped to my face. "It's not funny, Isabella. I don't like him."

I laughed even harder. "Oh, I can't help it!" I cried, through paroxysms of giggles. "As if he could hold any appeal to me!Why, you're very nearly pea green with envy! And I haven't even met him, yet!" I sobered up quickly, as the intensity in his body language changed. He touched his hand to his pocket, and closed his hand into a fist over it. He eyed the large bouquet of flowers and smiled; his eyes finally returning to me.

I noticed that they were lighter than spun gold. "You hunted?"

"I took my mother out last night, after you were safely tucked into bed." His answer was so cool, so nonchalant, you'd think is mother had always hunted with him. I again wondered if she would change her ways to be with him. He idly arranged a few of the flowers, and plucked a stray thorn off of a rose.

My nerves got the better of me, and I opened the paper bag that he'd brought me. Inside there were small dough pillows covered with powdered sugar. "They're called beignets." He said, as he disdainfully eyed the bag, with a look of bewilderment. "They're supposed to be a delicacy, here." He laughed dryly. "I certainly hope they are, as I waited in line for nearly an hour to purchase them."

I took a bite, and the flavor exploded in my mouth. I'd never had anything more delicious in my life. The powdered sugar was all over my fingers and all over my face. I tried to brush it away with a flick of my wrist, but that only made it so much worse! I began to sneeze.

After my third eye watering sneeze, I opened my eyes to find a very still Edward, who was now covered in a fine layer of white. He looked like a dusty knick knack; the image made me want to laugh, and cry, at the same time. I wanted to sink into the floor and die, but worse than that, my gorgeous pink robe was also covered in sugar.

'Shame' wouldn't even come close to describe what I was feeling. Edward lifted his arms, a great statue, come to life, and began to take stock of his clothes. He attempted to brush the powder off, but it was no use. His eyes slowly lifted up to meet my horrified gaze, and it was his turn to laugh.

"May God bless you!" He managed. "Over and over again!" He was clutching his sides in hysterics; his arms gently pounding the table. He positively roared.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the garden's two occupants stare up to my window. The man's gaze was piercing; scrutinizing.

I suddenly felt myself in Edward's arms, all sense of hilarity gone, and his lips were claiming my own in a passionate embrace. My entire world began to spin, and my heart rate began to race. He backed me against a bed post, and ran his hands up and down my body, settling themselves around my waist. He kept saying how much he loved me, in between kisses, and I couldn't help but return the sentiment.

There's nothing that I wouldn't give him; that crazy vampire of mine.

I no longer felt his presence, and opened my eyes to see him kneeling on the floor, holding one of my hands in his. My expression was puzzled, and I gazed out to the garden, only to find it empty. When I looked back at Edward, his expression was hypnotic, and I was helpless. I couldn't look away.

"Remember when I took you out, for the first time, Isabella?" His hands wrapped themselves around my own, and he softly caressed my fingers.

"When you gave me those books? Of course I do." I reached down to touch his cheek with my free hand, and I scooted myself onto my bed. He stayed kneeling, but moved forward, so that we didn't lose physical contact. "It wasn't that long ago.." I teased. He smiled.

"I explained to you then about flowers having a language all their own, correct? I also gave you a small book, to better acquaint yourself with some of the more common buds."

I laughed softly, not wanting to break the mood, "You've given me flowers almost every day, Edward. I think I have some of your favorites memorized!"

His golden eyes shifted from my hands, to my face, and then to the flowers. He continued this pattern for several minutes, and then he inhaled deeply, tasting the world around him. "So you've had enough practice to see that there are quite a few flowers here, then?"

"Enough that I'll never figure out what you're getting at, yes." Still on his knee, he stretched his hand up to caress my cheek, as I shifted to a more comfortable position on the bed.

His laugh was gentle and understanding. "Mayn't I help you, Isabella?"

"You're better than any paperback dictionary, Edward." I launched myself off the bed, at top speed, and he easily caught me in his arms. We both rolled onto the carpets laughing. "I love you." I whispered, all humor leaving my face.

"As I love you, Isabella." He lithely sprung up, from the floor, and placed his hand out, to help me stand. "Now, let us delve into a little floriography."

He sat me down at the table, and he helped me catalog bud after bud. There were more than three hundred individual flowers, not to mention the vast arrays of decorative sprays that he'd expertly placed. There were, of course, roses of every color, one hundred and eight of them, to be exact. red tulips, periwinkle, lilacs, jonquils, amaranths, daisies, and some that had names of the likes that I'd never heard.

It was the 108 roses that gave it away. I'd read that in the little book he'd given me, while on the plane ride home. I gasped, and my hand went over my heart. My jaw dropped to the floor, and panic began to set in. "You're proposing?" I asked, slightly mortified. I loved him, but it seemed awfully soon to be making such a move.

His hypnotic eyes scanned my face, and narrowed slightly, just around his eyes. The rest of him exuded tranquility...Almost like a mask. "Isabella Swan," he began, taking my hand in his once more, "I promise to love you forever-every single day of forever..."

My head began to swim, and I thought I might faint. My sugar coated Edward continued to speak the words that were taking my breath away.

It all boiled down to what I knew, which was very little, if I was honest with myself. The truth was, I hadn't questioned any of them as much as I probably should have. They'd always protected me, and they knew more of what I am, than I did myself—I trusted that the Cullens would never keep pertinent information from me, and that they had their reasons for telling me things in little bits.

I knew that I had a cataclysmic role to play, in their world, and I knew that Edward was a strong part of it, but only knowing him a few months...

Could I do it? Could I tell him yes?

"Relax, Isabella." His eyes tightened slightly around the edges, and I knew that I'd hurt him. My heart flew faster, and he moved his free hand to cover it. "It's not so much a proposal as a declaration; a promise." His lips curled up sweetly, "I already know that there isn't another person in this world, who could touch my heart, as you have. I've walked over a century, among both my kind, and yours, feeling complete in myself... Not realizing what I was seeking, and not finding anything, because you weren't alive yet. I do want to marry you, Isabella, but I've known that since the moment I saw you in Ireland." His face was now painfully close. My chest tightened further, and his cool breath blew in my face; stunning me.

"You have enough Vampire DNA in you, to know that our futures are forever intertwined, Bella; you've already admitted that, but your human side is still running to catch up. When you're human feelings catch up to their immortal counterparts, I want you to know that I will be waiting in the wings to make you my wife. If that day is today, then wonderful! If you need a century, or so, to prove that I could never love another, as I do you, then I'll be patient, as long as you're with me." His hands cupped my cheeks, and his fingers brushed through my hair. I shivered, and his expression suddenly grew grim.

"Are you cold?" He asked, moving away from me, just a bit.

"No," I replied, "How can I be cold, with someone like you, warming my heart." I smiled at him tenderly. I wasn't ready to tell him 'yes', today, but he was right; I knew I'd be his wife one day. I couldn't explain how I knew; it was just an assurance in my heart, a gut feeling—a sure thing. By that same token, I also had no intention of making him wait a century. He might have that long to wait, but I did not. I aged and changed every day, and he was forever seventeen.

"I have..." He paused, looking, again, down at his pocket, "A ring, if you'll have it." Unfiltered sunlight burst through the room, and his skin sparkled like a million of the finest cut diamonds. I placed my hand against his arm, and I was shocked to notice that my skin had a very subtle glow. It wasn't a kaleidoscope of constantly shifting colors, like Edward's, but it also wasn't like ever before. I must have changed slightly further; become just a little less human.

"No! No rings!" I clutched at my chest, and felt faint. Edward's eyes narrowed to slits, and I knew that I'd hurt his feelings—again.

He chuckled, though it sounded dark, "May I at least show it to you?" He asked, "Will you at least try it on? See if it fits?" He sounded so hopeful; so exuberant. I could not disappoint him.

I held out the third finger of my left hand, and his eyes rolled to the heavens. I heard a very quiet, "Thankyou." escape his lips, and he grinned my favorite crooked grin. His hand flew to his pocket too quickly for me to see, and suddenly it was there. The metal was frigid, but the diamonds sparkled in the early morning sunshine.

Somewhere in the house, a piano played, and was accompanied by a bassoon; the effect was dazzling. Wait, is that a flute? Was a third musician in the house, or was someone simply switching instruments?

I scrutinized the oval ring, and noticed that there were many round diamonds, all diagonally placed. This ring looked well loved, well worn. "I am not the first to wear this." I realized out loud. The idea bothered me more than it should; had he given this ring to someone before me? Who? Had she given it back? Why?

He laughed again, brushing some sugar from his pants, "You are not the first, that's correct." He picked up on my change of heart rate; he knew I was nervous. "Listen to your heart fly." He said thoughtfully. "It's the most significant sound in my world, Bella. I could pick your heart's rhythm from a million others, even if they were all packed together." His cool hand suddenly drifted up my shoulder, and rested on my neck, over my artery. "This ring was my mother's."

"She gave it to you?"

"Of course, Bella. She could see, as I do, what I have before me. I'd love to call you a soul mate, but you are, quite simply, much more than that." His face creased quite quickly, as if a sudden thought had occurred to him, "Of course! Perhaps you wanted a newer one? You could wear this one on your right hand, as a gift, and when you were ready, I could buy you another? You could pick it out, Bella; I have the resources to buy you a million of the most expensive diamond rings."

"No!" My breath caught in my throat as I stared at the ring before me. It glistened on my finger as if it were meant to be there. I slipped it off again, and part of my heart tugged, painfully, as if it were hooked onto the tiny object between my fingertips. "A million rings won't be necessary, Edward. Relax"

He laughed at me, "I don't think I'm the one who needs relaxing, Bella." He winked at me, though the nervousness never left his eyes.

"'I don't think I'm the one who needs relaxing, Bella'" I quoted sourly, and he laughed harder. It was infectious; I laughed too.

I slipped it onto the ring finger of my right hand. Immediately, my thoughts went to Angela.

Ben had given her a diamond ring for her birthday, and she wore it on her right hand. She hasn't taken it off, since he'd given it to her, in college. They hadn't been together too long, at the time; not since they'd broken up in high school, that is.

If I wore it on my right hand, it wouldn't be considered an engagement ring. So it wouldn't be so bad if I chose to keep his ring there? I was not afraid of commitment; just not ready for marriage.

"How does that look, Edward?" I shyly peeked up at him through my lashes as I wiggled my finger at him.

"Radiant, my love. Just divine!" He covered my face and hands in kisses, "Though, promise me you'll tell me when you're ready for the next step?" His expression was earnest, and I realized that he wanted this much more than just a passing interest.

"I'll..." I found myself looking out of the window, and listening to the gentle piano music drifting through the background. Marie was standing in the garden, looking in our direction. She was not smiling, but she did not appear to be frowning, either. I could tell she was listening.

Edward followed my gaze, though he certainly knew she was there. We stood in the window, and he wrapped his strong arms around me. "I'll let you know." I finalized, smiling up at him, nestling further into his cool form. "Though I don't think it'll take a century."

"I love you, Isabella Swan-more than my own life. With whatever happens, I never want you to forget that I love you. Change, for a vampire, is not an easy thing, and once it happens, it's permanent. When a vampire chooses a mate, Bella, they choose for life. There will never be another; there couldn't be." His hand rested protectively over my navel, and the other wrapped itself around my shoulders. His lips brushed against my hair, and he sighed. Marie was suddenly gone from the garden, though I knew not where she went.

The piano music still drifted through the house, and I heard a bell ring in the distance. Someone was calling for Abby.

We stood there, in the window, and enjoyed being wrapped in each other. There was a knock at my door.

"Enter." Edward called softly, and Abby stepped in. She tried very hard to ignore our intimate embrace, though she was smiling.

"Miss Bella?" She called timidly, carrying a basket of clothes into the room. "Your clothes are ready. Madame sent me to tell you that she wishes to speak to you, at your convenience."

"You should go." He cooed, brushing his fingers through my hair, "We have to leave soon, you know."

I laughed, and leaned back, further into him. He very slightly tightened his grip on me. His lips brushed against my temple, and he caressed my cheek. And then, very, very gently, he raised my hand to his lips. "I'll leave you to dress, Isabella." He said, with mock formality, and even gave a very stiff bow. He winked as he left the room, and he closed the door softly behind him.

"I don't care how you slice it; he's hot!" Abby exclaimed as she bustled around my room, helping me dress.

"Don't I need to shower?" I asked her, thoroughly confused.

"You did, Bella. Last night." She slid on my new shift, and I helped her adjust the laces of my corset. Little Abby pulled with all her might; her muscles strained, and she sweat profusely with effort. My cinch would not tighten.

As if I'd called her by name, Elizabeth entered the room. "I shall continue here, Abby dear. I thank you." Abby replied with an affirmative gesture, and backed out of the door with last night's laundry.

She sat me down in a vanity, forgetting my laces, for the time being. I gazed at her through the mirror; her eyes were an unusual shade of orange. But even had they still been blood red, the color could never remove that kindness from her face. She had, indeed, gone hunting with Edward. "How much have they told you, Bella?"

"About what, Mrs. Masen?" I asked lightly, as I enjoyed the feel of the brush that she pulled through my hair.

"About your role, in our world?" She began to weave my hair into an intricate french braid, and I sighed at the physical contact.

"The Prophecy specifically?" I asked her, as she continued her ministrations. "Not much at all." I admitted, as I shrugged my shoulders sheepishly.

"I admire you all the more, if you've followed my son into this mission blindly."

"He wouldn't get his way so easily, if he weren't so damn good looking." I joked, and she released a radiant laugh. She tied off the end of the braid, and helped me stand. I held onto a bed post, and she tightened my new favorite corset, as she had yesterday. Her touch was gentle, and reverent. I felt her cool skin brush my tattoo, and I shivered with delight. There was the barest hint of electricity in her touch that faintly reminded me of the way I felt when Edward was near.

"He gets my coloring, but his bone structure, and his facial features, are all from his father. Edward Sr. knocked me off of my feet, when I first met him. He was a very handsome man." She touched her hand to her pin, over her heart, and smiled sadly, as I turned around to fully face her.

I was genuinely startled when I turned to see that my mother had quietly set herself down on the bed. She held a large crystal goblet, filled with blood; she smiled a sleek, sexy smile.

"So they haven't told you much, have they?" Marie questioned, and I noted that there was certainly a note of displeasure coloring her tone.

"Carlisle said it was best to wait for you, mother." I curtsied as well as I could, while trying to cover up various undressed parts of my body. Marie again reacted when I called her 'mother', as if she had not been expecting it.

"He did, did he?" She said tersely, as her hands smoothed her black dress slacks.

"He said that he didn't want to create a 'self-fulfilling prophecy', by telling me what's to be. Carlisle thought it best to wait until you could guide me through the rest of our futures." Elizabeth took a lacy white dress, with a satin lime underlayment, out of the closet, and helped me step inside. She tied a rose red sash around my waist, and smiled contentedly as she took in her finished product. My mother appeared to be thoughtful.

"I'm not sure how much I should tell you myself, but I can say this: I don't know why you turned down that boy's proposition, child." Irritation crossed over her expression, and everything about her seemed to darken.

"I didn't say, 'No'." I replied, more sharply than I had intended, "I simply said, 'Not now'." I struggled to keep my irritation at bay, as I listened to her rebuke me.

"But I've only known him for a few months, mother!"

"Tell me that you do not love him, girl! Tell me that he is unkind!" She was abruptly in my face, pinching my head between her strong hands. She shook me hard enough that my teeth rattled, and Elizabeth attempted to step between us. Marie pushed her sharply, and she flew across the room. She landed lithely in a crouch and froze, as if she were stunned. Her bronze-colored curls hung wildly about her face, and it nearly hid the pain in her eyes. "Tell me you could ever love another, in the case of his absence?" My mother questioned, as she placed a more comfortable distance between us.

"Woo! 'Dat beau has some temper, **cher***." The new voice stunned me, as it freely entered my chamber. I quickly turned away, once I'd had a look at him. It was the priest from the garden; the one who'd fought with Marie this morning. He was in the process of reattaching his arm, which Marie gladly helped him with. His priestly garments were ragged, frayed, as if he had just been in the fight of his life. "He ever treat you like 'dat, young Miss, and you come'n git me. I take care o' him good." His vivid crimson eyes frightened me, and I backed away further. "I shoulda known 'dat 'dat boy was a hot temper. Yes sirree; he got hair 'da color of a **tooloulou****. He like one o' dem mean bayou crabs."

Elizabeth grabbed my hand, and held it tightly. "Be still, Monsieur Savoi. You fought with my Edward? Is my son hurt?"

He flexed his arm, which was now fully reattached to his body, as he gazed at Elizabeth strangely. "'dat crazy **peeshwank***** is your boy, Miss Lizzie? **Ga lee*****! I never would have believed it." Very quietly, he knelt before me, and brought my hand to his lips. I tried very hard not to gag, but I very noticeably flinched.

"Nice to see you again, dawlin'. Monsier Soren Savoi, at your service." I tried to tear my hand away from him, and Marie's gaze danced between the two of us.

"Don't be rude, girl. This man has done a tremendous amount for you, in the last twelve hours." She scolded, as she raised her hand, as if to slap me, but thought better of it. I thought I saw Elizabeth draw herself to her full height, from the corner of my eye.

"Jane is home." She stated, as she crossed the room, and opened the door. "We shall move to a more proper space; let us make for the parlor."

Monsieur Savoi held the door open for us, and I suddenly wondered where Edward was. The bile rose in my throat when I realized that he was nowhere in the house. I squeezed Mrs. Masen's hand, and stopped at the parlor entrance. I was sick at the thought that Monsieur Savoi may have hurt my Edward. "Where's Edward?"

"For someone who's turned down a proposal, you're awfully concerned about his well being." Marie said scaldingly, and I flinched from her words. I grabbed the keys to his Mercedes, as they were on a table, in the foyer, and started towards the door. Jane was perched in front of the door, crimson eyed, and terrifying, before I could take a step.

"Relax, child." Jane said, as she fluffed her perfectly styled bun, "Edward went to pick up the Cullens from the airport. Plans changed last night. You won't be leaving until tomorrow, at the earliest; we have less time than we thought, to sort this whole mess out."

"The Cullens? They're coming here?" I couldn't keep the surprise from my voice as I asked that question, "What exactly happened last night to make you all off a sudden go so crazy?"

"You happened, cher." Monsieur Savoi said kindly, as he took off his tattered suit jacket, and replaced it with another. Marie must have clothing of all sizes in this mansion of hers.

"What do you mean, I, happened?" I spat out, as I felt the burning increase tenfold behind my eyes.

"Your body changed further last night, Isabella." Marie stated as she opened the parlor windows, to let the fresh air in.

"But I don't understand. I don't remember anything! What happened?" I noticed that Elizabeth hovered very close to me, and she pulled me in for a reassuring hug.

"You fed last night." She told me, and her eyes were sad. Tortured.

I felt the room swim. "I-I-I did what?" I could feel the hyperventilation begin, and I was helpless to stop it. "Who?" I managed to say, but it came out over and over again.

"No one, Bella, we have synthetic blood here, remember?" Mrs. Masen's eyes pierced into my own, and I felt the burn lessen. Elizabeth loved me, I realized, and I loved her too. We were family, be it within relation to Edward, or Marie.

I wondered if there were some bonding magic within those who bore the French mark. "How can that be?" I asked, as I checked myself in a mirror for any more obvious signs of change. I remembered the subtle glow that my skin had given off this morning, and I sighed. "I don't remember at all!"

"It was very hard on the human aspects of your body, Bella." Marie explained, as she came to sit next to me on a Victorian settee. "Your human nature is fighting the vampire DNA, and it's a battle unlike anything I have ever seen. You're so strong." She remarked, as her eyes bore into my own. "Strength is good though, Isabella. You'll need to draw on all of it, and soon."

Just then, the heavy front doors opened, and I heard the voices of the family that I'd left behind. As Edward entered the parlor, with the rest of them in tow, I noticed his expression was tortured. When his eyes met mine, they softened, and his entire demeanor relaxed. He stretched his arms out towards me, and I cautiously ran towards them. I buried my face into his sweet smelling chest, and felt more relaxed than I'd felt since he'd left my room this morning.

"I go berserk whenever I try to leave you..." He admitted as he planted a kiss on my forehead.

Alice ran over to me also, and placed her cool hand on my cheek. "I'm glad that we're together again." She told me, as she warily took in her surroundings. "I've missed you."

I was suddenly jostled as Edward's neck swung in Marie's direction, and then it flew towards the door.

Marie had spotted Carlisle. Esme was clutching his arm as if her life, or more accurately, her husband, depended on it. I noticed that Marie's body language had completely changed. Her already dancer-like gait, had transformed to something even more lithe, graceful, beautiful, and alluring.

"Well, sir, it has been a long time." She cooed, as she sashayed her way across the wooden floors, in his direction. Her gaze took no notice of a visibly distressed Esme, who now had her arms wrapped in a death grip around his.

Carlisle bowed. Marie curtsied down to the floor, and waited until he offered her a hand up off of the ground. Hundreds of years of history cannot be erased, though I'm sure Esme wished that she could. Carlisle very cautiously kept a polite distance between himself, and my mother. He brought her hand up to his lips and briefly touched the two together, before dropping her hand, and gripping Esme's.

"It's so good to see you again, Marie." Esme said politely, as she stretched her own hand out to shake. Marie made no move to be polite to her, and I heard several of the Cullens hiss. From the look Edward's mother gave me; I had been one of them. Esme withdrew her hand with a baleful expression on her sweet, loving face. She crossed the room to stand near me, and I quickly introduced Edward's Immortal Mother, to his Birth Mother.

"Mrs. Masen, allow me to introduce you to the wife of Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and Edward's long time companion, Esme Cullen."

"You acted as his mother, when I could not." Elizabeth stated freely, staring into Esme's unusual golden eyes.

"He did not view me as such always; we have played many different roles, over the years, but it is true, I consider myself a mother to all of these children. It helps me to overlook the child that I lost."

Elizabeth's eyes widened with understanding, and they embraced each other, choking with tearless sobs. "I also mourned the loss of a child, Mrs. Cullen." Elizabeth wrapped her arm in Esme's, and lead her over to a couch, and they began to share stories of the children they could scarcely remember, but were terrified to forget.

I had little doubt now that Elizabeth would follow the Cullens home, but how would Marie feel about it? I doubted that Marie could ever submit to the Cullens unusual diet.

Rosalie and Jasper were being presented, by Carlisle, to Marie. I'd forgotten that they always played the part of twins, both being blondes. Rosalie gave a stunning curtsy, in her beige skirt suit. Her blonde hair was tied into a chignon, and she had on a pearl necklace, with sizable pearl studs in her ears. Jasper wore a simple navy blue suit, and a robin's egg blue collared shirt. His silk tie was embellished with a tie tack, that could have been taken from his Officer's uniform, in his own human time. Alice whispered in his ear, and as he reached into his jacket pocket, I saw a shoulder holster resting against his chest. It looked like the same weapons he'd carried when he'd met us in England. How did he manage to sneak so many concealed weapons onto a plane? And how did he succeed every time?

He handed her a tiny silver phone, and she walked across the room, to make a call.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." His drawl was more pronounced than usual, and I wondered how it felt for him to be so close to home.

Edward crossed the room, and came to sit close to me, watching his two mothers get to know each other. I tugged on his jacket, and wiggled my finger, which still wore his ring. He smiled sweetly, and kissed my fingers, and doubled back to kiss the ring, that was now mine. "I love you, Isabella Swan."

"As I love you, Edward." All thoughts of feeding returned to me, and I asked him about it. He looked just as lost and tortured as his mother had, and he had no answer for me. He told me that we'd all know a great deal more tonight.

Marie clapped her hands, and all conversation stilled. Abby pushed in a silver cart, carrying huge trays of wine glasses, but the Cullens all declined. As Abby breezed past me, my body went rigid, in Edward's arms. The rust and salt smell was the same, but this time, it was delightful. My stomach knotted in an unfamiliar way, as she wheeled the mostly full tray out of the room.

My body was tightly coiled, and I was just about to leap after the cart, when Edward's hand touched my shoulder. It wasn't as gentle as his touches normally were; he was restraining me. He had somehow managed to grab a glass, as she breezed past. He handed it to me without a second thought, and kissed me on the cheek. Every eye in the room was trained on me, and I blushed.

Jasper's form blurred, and suddenly he was sitting in an open window, with Alice beside him. His nose was facing more towards the fresh, clean air, outside.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming, on such short notice, though only one of you was invited." Marie began, as she took her place near the piano, with her glass in her hand. "Our guests will be here, within the hour, and they are coming from locales as far south as Mexico, and as far North as Virginia. Isabella's hasty change has surprised us all, and we can afford to waste no more time. We must close in on the Volturi as quickly as possible." She raised her glass, as if in salute, as she continued, "To the beginning of the second Golden Age of Vampires. The convening of the South's most prominent coven leaders is the first step, in that direction."

Everyone acknowledged her toast, and suddenly her eyes were fixed on me, no, us. "Everything you ever wanted to know about the Prophecy will be revealed tonight, Isabella. When our travails are written into the history books, there isn't an Immortal in this world, who will not know your name. You will be the greatest leader that any Immortal Nation could hope for, be it above ground, or below." She drained her cup, and placed it beside her on the piano as she continued, pointing a bejeweled finger in my direction,

"Tonight you'll meet the first of those who shall become known as the 'Purists', and you, my child, shall lead them into battle. You are the backbone of us all, and when you shirk your responsibilities, you have the potential to destroy us all." Her eyes seemed to glow a lighter, brighter blue, as she took in the golden eyes of my family. "With such strong fighters, we cannot possibly fail."

* * *

*Cher - Cajun french - lady

**Toolooloo - Cajun French - Crab

***Peeshwank - Cajun French - A term meaning 'little', as if describing a small child. _'Gee, I was a little peeshwank when I was in da third grade!'_

_**** _Ga lee! - Bayou expression of disbelief. Reminds me of "Golly!"

* * *

**So a lot happened here, and I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Lord knows I spent hours drafting, proofing, and rewriting! PLEASE, tell me what you think... I was a little disappointed with the last chapters reviews. I would've posted this chapter much sooner (last Friday), had that not been the case.**

**I have a feeling that this next chapter is going to be a bitch to write, and it's probably going to take me at least two weeks to get it right. Show me some love, to get the inspiration flowing.**

**This chapter is brought to you by Thomas Tallis. Youtube his name; he's absolutely sublime!**


	18. The Decision

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.

* * *

**

**(A/N):** I have good news, and I have GREAT news. The good news is that I have the banner up and running.. You can check out my profile, and let me know what you think. The GREAT news is that I already have the next chapter written. I can have it posted for you as soon as you want it... *grin*

Welcome to those who have just joined my tale, and thank you to those who continually leave me love notes...they really keep me going. This chapter is for you!

* * *

_**BPOV**_

Her icy stare bore into my soul, as she motioned to me, from across the sitting room. I left the comfort of Edward's arms to stand in front of her. She placed her hands on my shoulders, and held me at arms length. "We must get you ready, child. Tonight is your Immortal Debut." She turned, her eyes searching for Elizabeth, and she called to her.

Elizabeth curtsied, as she left Esme's side. "Yes, Madame?"

"You will come with me, and help me ready Isabella. The first of our guests will arrive within the next three hours."

"Did you send away Lady Jane?" All eyes were fixated on the three of us; my face burned. I hated to be the center of attention.

"Jane's coordinating a shipment. I don't have enough blood in the house for a meeting of this magnitude. If someone were to eat Abby, I would be _very _put out." Marie's face scrunched in a look of absolute aberration, as if she would, indeed, be bothered by her servant's passing.

"Surely, your diet of synthetic blood is not uniformly used by all covens in the South?" Jasper's rampant curiosity was what finally extricated him from the safety of the windowsill, and he strode to stand directly in front of us. His golden gaze was flaming with incredulity.

"It is law, in New Orleans, boy. Every established immortal knows that it's illegal to hunt in these streets. If we catch wind of a rule breaker, he is found, and swiftly destroyed. The community here is very _very _large, and we cannot risk exposure; not when we live so peacefully amongst the masses."

Jasper straightened, and stiffly folded his arms, and his double holster was slightly exposed in the process. I suddenly pictured him on the cover of some turn-of-the-century dime novel. Jasper looked dangerous, perhaps more so than ever before. But then I realized that he was probably more comfortable, here in the south, than he ever would have been in the pacific northwest... It's a heady thing, how much a difference of a few thousand miles can make or break a person.

"That's very interesting, ma'am." His drawl trickled through towards the end, and he leaned against the piano. His marble handled flame-pistols hung dangerously on his chest, drawing more than one pair of curious eyes.

"When were you last in the City?" She asked, as she regarded his sleek weaponry hungrily.

"Not since my Creation, Ma'am. I spent most of my time in Texas. We pushed Maria's territories nearly to Louisiana's borders, but there were some pretty powerful covens here. Newborn armies, or no, there was no chance for us."

A slow wicked smile crept up Marie's cheeks, "You were Maria's sire?" Her marble fingers touched his cheek very very gently and trailed their way down his neck. She chuckled darkly as she traced the outline of one of his pistols. He nodded unsteadily.

I was suddenly burning with curiosity over the emotions that she was emitting.

"Well, yes ma'am. I was an officer in the Confederate Army when she discovered me. I was returning to Galveston, after ascertaining that the city's women and children were safely on their way."

"Yes." She agreed, as if she's heard the story before. "You were very...compelling...Were you not? A favorite of hers, if I remember correctly. One of the few who survived _well _past their first year..."

Jasper's face twisted into one of sheer disbelief, and he stared after her, open-mouthed, as she strode quickly out of the room; beckoning for Elizabeth and I to follow.

"Elizabeth, fetch the royal blue gown from my chambers."

"The silk one?"

"Aye, the very one." Mrs. Masen's form blurred as she zipped up the stairs to acquire whatever dress Marie had requested.

"I'm not wearing a corset." I inserted, simply for the benefit of the women around me. I'd very solidly made my mind up about that this morning. Marie stopped short, and stared—she did not bother veiling the fury behind her eyes. I crashed into her, and felt a stab of fear pulse down my spine.

"Who are _you_, girl, to tell _ME _what you will and will not wear." She guided me up the staircase without the aid of candlelight, and I found that I did not need it as much as I'd supposed. "You will wear what I tell you, Isabella. Do not forget your place, child. _I'm_ the ruler, and you are merely my offspring." Her nose drifted into the air, and I found that I wanted to hit her in it.

"I liked you much better when you were pretending to be my grandmother." I spat as I hurried up the stairs; anxious to be back in my room, and away from her.

She was already leaning against my door, waiting for me, her eyes a molten blue flame. "Everything I have ever done has been for your survival, Isabella. Can you not see this?"

"For _my _survival, or for the survival of 'The Prophecy'?" I was feeling very brave, but I knew that I would have to filter my words soon. I did not want to anger her; she frightened me. "It's not the same thing." I clarified, as Elizabeth strode into the room, carrying a royal blue gown in her arms.

"I shall dress her, Lady." Mrs. Masen stated, as she hung the gown on a bed post, and smoothed her own black satin and crape gown back into place.

"I'm not wearing a corset, Mother." I repeated, hoping that my words would have a better effect the second time around.

"You'll wear what I tell you, Isabella." Her cold eyes froze my heart, and I held onto the post to keep from fainting. "Pray tell, why is it that you feel a corset is unnecessary?"

Thinking swiftly, I remembered Edward saying that displaying the crest of your coven was very important, "Because if I'm wearing one, you can't see my mark, Mother. I want everyone to know that this mark proves that I'm a Chevalier." I crossed the room, pushing open the aged window, attempting to give myself time to gather momentum, and figure out exactly what the hell it was that I was going to say.

"I bear the French Cross upon my back, mother, and I shall carry it always. I want those who see me to know that I am their leader, and that their burdens are my own." I cheered internally, as I spewed the idea of a lifetime, and I certainly hoped that I would win her over. Elizabeth's expression was impressed, and it spurred me on. "My mark is heavily symbolic, and I don't feel that it should be covered."

Mrs. Masen's fingers swiftly undressed me, and Marie's eyes roved over my now half-covered form. "Marie, I may have a waist cinch that will sit low enough." Elizabeth offered as she continued to fuss over me.

"What color?" She asked distractedly, as her pale blue eyes bore through me.

"Black, I think."

"Perfect. Bring it." Elizabeth had disappeared and was back before I had the time to register that she was gone.

"It's a very heavy brocade, Bella, and for that I do apologize." She stated as she unlaced me with nimble movements. "But it's vintage; the real deal." I heard a light chuckle escape her lips as she pulled my chemise over my head.

"I've never worn a corset without something underneath. Will I chafe?" I asked, more than just a little worried about developing a heat rash in this house, without air conditioning, in the deep deep south...

"Not even God can make everybody happy." Marie muttered, shaking her head, "I don't even know why I try." Her voice was almost a growl, and I wondered to what she was referring.

"You'll be fine, Isabella." Elizabeth's voice was soothing, like a balm to my chapped insides. She lightly massaged my torso, rubbing the blood back into my chest; it felt wonderful. She loosened the laces, and prepared to snap the front of it around my waist. This one started much lower than my previous garments. It started below my breasts, which were now bare, and I tried to cover them with my hands.

Mrs. Masen's frigid fingers snapped closed the very first hooks, and she worked her way down my torso. I held the garment in place, shivering as her fingers pulled away from my now over sensitive breasts. She began to tighten the garment, and I found that I could let go, and hold onto a bed post. I felt the now familiar compression of my waistline, and smiled.

I silently vowed to myself that I would rid myself of this garment someday. Elizabeth gave a final tug, and I groaned; it was tighter than I was used to, but I felt her tying the ends. I knew that the worst was over.

"Some water, please?" I asked, as I held onto the post for stability. The walls stayed where they were, and that, in itself, was comforting.

"It is not water that you need, child." Marie scolded, but she provided a cool glass anyway. It tasted perfect; crisp and clean.

Elizabeth handed me a very low backed bra, and I carefully put it on myself. She began to bustle around with the heavy blue gown, and the thought suddenly occurred to me, that I wanted to wear green.

I wanted my dress to be the same color as Edward's eyes, his human eyes. "Please," I began, turning to place my hands on Elizabeth's shoulders, "Don't you have a green gown?" Her eyes shifted nervously to Marie, who shrugged, and strolled out of the room. She floated back in carrying a mass of very fine emerald green silk. This dress looked tremendously expensive.

"It's from the late twenties." Marie explained, as I trailed my fingers over the soft fabric. I loved it as soon as I saw it, it was perfect.

I stood, staring at myself in the mirror, with my mother standing behind me. It was an eerie sight, but mostly because this nearly six hundred year old creature, looked like she was my younger sister. I turned around, to take in the dress from the back. Just the very tip of the corset peeked from beneath the keyhole back. Elizabeth somehow managed to pin me up, so that it didn't show. My Crest was now displayed in an emerald frame, and I felt that it was showcased perfectly.

I marveled at how the length was perfect, despite the fact that this dress had been made for Marie, who was at least four inches shorter than myself. There was a rustling train drifting behind me, as I spun in a slow elegant circle.

"You look stunning, Isabella." My mother complimented, and I stared at her, through the mirror. Elizabeth was busy painting my face with different cosmetics, and I barely recognized my reflection in the mirror. I looked like a wasp waisted pinup girl, or an antiquated super model.

"It's true." Mrs. Masen smiled kindly as she placed the final finishing touches on me. I quickly moved my hands to my ears as she began to remove the earrings that Edward had given me.

"Relax, child." Marie scolded, as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Edward is, as we speak, meeting with my personal jeweler. I'll not have the Cullen men embarrassing me by wearing leather bracelets." She shuddered, "Horrible, childish things..." Her attention returned to me, "There are perks to being royalty, you know. Oh, how I do wish you would reconsider his proposal." She sighed wistfully, as she made her way towards the door.

"Elizabeth, your son requires your assistance." She said dismissively, as she hovered in the door frame, on her way out. "When you retire from his chamber, you must ready yourself. Our guests will be here shortly."

Alice drifted in, as they found their ways out, and I found that all I wanted was to be alone.

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched as a team of jewelers cut the emerald cameos out of our leather wristlets, and they reset them into a platinum lapel pin. My mother strode purposefully into the room, and Jasper's figure blurred as he quickly zipped his pants closed. His mental curse made me laugh.

"Mrs. Masen." He greeted stiffly, more than a little embarrassed. She looked away shyly, and smiled.

"Mr. Hale." She replied, as she turned her eyes to meet my own, "Edward," She called my name like a sigh. She brought her hand to touch my cheek, and I couldn't help the smile that came to pass. I'd missed her.

"Madame said you required my presence, son."

"Always, Mother." She laughed softly, as she peeked over the jeweler's shoulder to see my new pin. "I wish we'd had more time." I replied, "I hate pins..."

"Couldn't you use it as a watch fob?" She asked as she watched the jeweler take a tiny torch to the back of what would be a pin, by the end of the evening.

"Unfortunately, no. It needs to be more visible than a fob, inside my jacket."

My mother's thoughts stayed far away from Bella, and I found that I longed to see her in her dress. She decided to verbally volunteer that my darling was wearing green, as she tucked a matching silk pocket square into my jacket. There were several tailors bustling around, customizing the fit of my tuxedo. One was tucking in the waist, and another was adjusting the length of the tails.

"Shall I give her emeralds?" I pointed over to a long table, covered in very fine antique jewelry, encased in black velvet boxes. There were five choices. One was an elegant ruby and diamond necklace, and earring set; another was a set of emerald and diamond; the third was sapphire and diamond; and there were two all diamond pieces. The difference in those lay in the color of the precious metal. I'd already had a look at them, and while I was most fond of the rubies, they might not be such a wise choice, if she had already chosen to wear green. My mother carefully scanned each piece, touching certain ones, letting her own memories filter through the air. Hazy memories of her receiving such gifts from my father.

_She picked green for your eyes..._

My head snapped in her direction, as she continued her perusal of the gems on the table. "Did she, now?" I didn't fight the smile that spread across my lips.

_She did!_

She unleashed a particularly girlish squeal in her mind, and I laughed, lightheartedly. It had been a very long time indeed, since I'd felt my mother's levity. She had been so terribly unhappy since the death of my sister. It did not go unnoticed, however, that she still wore clothes of deep mourning, more than a century after the end of our human lives.

_She loves you, you know..._

My heart doubled in size, swollen with the thought of my Isabella's love. "'Tis a very precious gift, mother. I worry I am not worthy." She visibly stiffened, and turned to me with a horrified expression on her gorgeous face.

"Never, _ever_, think that way, Edward!" She flitted to my side, grabbed roughly onto my lapels, and pulled. Two tailors grunted in irritation, but wisely did not rebuke her. I would have had a word or two to say about that. "I've never known two more evenly matched people! You shall make a fine couple." She sighed, and touched her pin, over her heart. "I wish your father..." Her voice trailed off, and she turned away from me.

"For whom do you still sit in mourning, mother?" She adjusted her french twist, replacing a few penny colored curls, as her eyes slowly crept to meet my own.

_Even in undeath, I cannot forget the faces of your father, and your sister. _"Gracious, Edward, even your face haunted me, until a few days ago."

The tailors both stood, and helped me shift out of my jacket, and they began to quickly make the necessary alterrations. I stood in front of a gilded oval mirror to put on a white vest, and as I raised my hands, to adjust my bow tie; my mother stilled my hands.

_Allow me, son. It's been more than a century since I have been blessed with this privilege..._

She tied it carefully around my neck, and patted my shoulders when she was finished—a very motherly gesture. "Now, let's see about some jewelry..." I extended my elbow, and she wrapped her tiny hand around it. Together we strode across the room.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice stayed until the first sounding of the doorbell, and then she left, to join the rest of the Cullens. Marie had given a lofty speech about having to provide a united front, for all of the Southern Covens to see.

Abby had come in around two, to drop off a hastily made sandwich. She looked frazzled, and confided in me that this was the first 'Convergence Convention' that she had had to prepare for. She'd darted out immediately after she ascertained my health and happiness.

I'd been alone in my chambers for over an hour, and my nerves were beginning to set in. I'd long since taken off my silver heels because I didn't want to deal with blisters. My pacing was incessant. Every round that I made would place me in front of the gilded mirrors, and I'd stop to stare.

My eyes were a brighter, more hypnotic, blue. I guessed it had to do with the proximity of unfamiliar vampires, because that now familiar burning intensified, with each ringing of the bell.

There was a knock at the door. Edward appeared, and closed the door silently behind him. He turned around, and smiled at the sight of me. His brow was creased, and he rubbed his temples with his fingers. "I've never seen a creature as lovely as you, Bella." I turned beet red, and he smiled.

"There's quite a crowd out there, my love." He kissed my cheek, and pulled me against his chest. "Everyone is here, though none of them know why. More than a few leaders are on edge."

"They don't know about me?" I asked, as I brushed my fingers through his satiny soft hair.

"Marie thought it best to do the big reveal with them here. At least if there is any intent for treachery, I'll pick up on it. I'll never let harm come to you, Bella." I felt his smile broaden against my hair, as he slowly whirled me around the room. "I have something for you..." His smile intensified, and I groaned.

"My mother said you might..." I stopped voluntarily dancing, and he placed my bare feet on his shoes without missing a beat.

"There's nothing I wouldn't give you, Isabella. There are few comforts that I could not offer you." His voice trailed off with a note of longing. He knelt down, producing two black leather boxes. "For you, my Princess."

Trepidation grew as I trailed my fingertips along the plush leather of the smaller box, on the top. He rose swiftly, shaking his head—attempting to stifle laughter, I think. He grasped my hand and dragged me over to the table. He turned me to face the long gilded mirror.

I felt his cool breath tickle my ear as he whispered, "Close your eyes, my Lady..." I did as I was told, and felt cold metal slide into each earlobe. He snapped a box closed, and the sound of another creaked open. Frigid metal encircled my neck, and I shivered with desire. My heart hammered through my veins, and I swore that he could smell my need for him in the air.

His breath whooshed out of his lungs, and blew across my overheated chest. I groaned quietly. His hands rested on my shoulders—his thumbs massaged my shoulder blades. "Open them." He whispered, and I gasped when I did.

My hands flew to my neck, and I rushed closer to the mirror. "Did you rob a monarch?" I questioned accusatorially.

He had a good laugh about that. "No, my sweet. The last time I was robbed was when you stole my heart." Edward's lips felt so cool on my overheated skin.

"It's funny that you chose green, Isabella." He mused, as he peppered my skin with kisses. I examined the necklace, and earrings, that were now mine, and wondered if I would ever have an occasion to wear them again.

"What makes green so funny?" I asked him, as he smiled indulgently at me.

"Green is the color of the Cullen crest." He spun me slowly so that I could take in the full effect of the ensemble.

"It was also the color of your eyes." I couldn't help but stare at him. Edward in a tuxedo was truly a sight to behold...

The chain was a continuous row of round twinkling diamonds, and it hugged close to my collarbones. Offshooting the diamond chain were vertical rows of diamonds shaped into twisting and rounded vines. Hanging from the glittering vines were marquise and pear shaped Emeralds. Each of the dangling emeralds were ensconced in pavé set diamonds. The emeralds were the color of the finest, healthiest fields. As green as the eyes in Mrs. Masen's portrait; a perfect rendition of Edward's humanity.

My earrings were one round, and three pear shaped emeralds, also ensconced in diamonds; each dangling below the other. They felt very very heavy in my ears, and I knew that I would not be able to wear them long.

As I continued to study myself in the mirror, I noticed that my mother had entered the room. She was alone, which was not like her. Usually, wherever she was, Elizabeth was not far behind. I turned to face her, and curtsied upon her arrival in front of me.

Edward bowed stiffly, and his tuxedo tails ruffled gently behind him.

"Well," She began, with a hint of smile in her voice. I peeked up at Edward, who was grinning along with her. "You two look quite the couple..." There was a suggestive air to her voice, and I wondered what she was getting at.

Edward and Marie locked eyes, and I knew that there was a silent conversation taking place. I scowled up at him, and his eyes darted to mine, and he shrugged, and sighed.

"Isabella, this will go _so _much better if I introduce you as a bonded pair." She smoothed the satin of her royal blue evening gown, and I was shocked to notice just how young she appeared to be. She truly looked to be little more than a child, and I shuddered at how much history she'd witnessed.

"Why is being a 'bonded pair' so important to you, Marie?" I questioned, as I roved over her gorgeously bejeweled form. She was covered in sapphires of every shape and size, and she wore a very simple platinum circlet in her hair. It highlighted the crest atop her forehead. This must be the crown that Carlisle had mentioned; forged by creatures deep within the Underworlds. Creatures who, at one point, had been grateful for her protection.

"Our coven, Isabella, is merely a shadow of what it once was. And it is also meticulously hidden from the Volturi...There are none, in these territories, that are friendly to those who bear that name." She adjusted folds of my dress, and tucked a few of my stray hairs back into place.

"If the Southern Leaders see a union between two very powerful covens, it strengthens our chance of success. We will walk away from this meeting with more supporters, and fewer needless deaths. Your commitment means that everyone wins, Isabella."

"Needless deaths?" I found that I couldn't keep the trembling from my voice, and I draped my hand over my heart. "Do you mean anyone here who doesn't agree..." She merely placed her finger over her lips, and smiled grimly at me.

I glanced up at Edward, who held my hand between his, and I noticed that his eyes were troubled. I asked him what was wrong.

"I'd never force your hand, my love, but she's right, in this instance. Our time is short. Our best window of action is now, when we have access to so many supporters; it's our best chance to keep you _alive_." His voice broke on his last word, and I found my curiosity suddenly insatiable. It was obvious that my survival was not guaranteed, and from the way everyone spoke, it didn't even sound expected.

I wondered how much I still didn't know.

"Is this 'bonding' legally binding? Will I be 'officially' married? What will change in my life?" I blabbered nervously, and Edward frowned slightly, releasing my hands.

"Nothing has to appear different, Isabella, if that is what's causing you worry. It can simply be a matter of contractual convenience, if you can not see it as a matter of mutual love, respect, and cherishment. As I said, I would never force your hand, especially if you do not love me, as I love you."

I spun quickly, and pulled him into my arms. I buried my face in his neck, and planted kisses on his jaw. "Of course I love you, Edward Cullen. You're such a silly, mercurial, brooding, wonderful man, and I promise to love you forever." I was feeling particularly brave, and I followed my heart.

I wanted answers first, but I was going to tell him _yes_.

"Before I give you my answer, will you tell me everything about The Prophecy?"

"I will tell you what I can, but I assure you that it isn't much." Marie's eyes were closed, and her face bore a resigned expression. "The entire future of the vampire species is based on _one _thirty second vision, Bella."

"Thirty seconds? I'm both risking, and rearranging my entire life for thirty seconds? I've seen _detergent _commercials that last longer!"

"It's not the length of the vision that's important, Isabella. You can ask Alice that much." Edward coached quietly. His lovely topaz eyes seemed to tremble with nervousness, and I hoped that it wasn't because of me.

The only sound in the room was the beating of my heart. It was thundering wildy in my chest, and both vampires had stopped breathing.

"That night was the same as any other night, Bella. I sat before my court, and we waited for dinner to be herded into the chamber. Aro was standing next to my throne when the vision hit, and I had to battle my expression so that his curiosity would not be peaked.

My courtiers recognized the haze in my eyes, and everyone knew that a vision had come. Aro waited impatiently for me to speak, and when I didn't, he tried to covertly take my hand. I knew better.

What I saw, and what Aro saw, were two very different things. _He_ saw the part that I wanted him to. The immense destruction of the Vampire Underworlds cause by the Romanians, which is why the Volturi kidnapped them in the first place.

_I_ saw Carlisle, and his kind, golden eyes. I saw your precious Edward in the throes of the change, with Carlisle at his side. I saw myself with a gorgeous red haired companion. And then, after seeing those people, I saw myself creating you. I saw your birth, as you chewed your way out of your mother, and I saw your young life. I watched you trip over anything that stood still, and your ridiculous glasses...Yes, I saw those too—I saw you five hundred years ago. And somehow, I knew that you were mine. How could anyone who _really_ looked at you not know. You look just like me!" Her lips lifted into a very uncharacteristic smile, as she continued her tale.

"I saw your romance blossom with Carlisle's sire, and then I watched your wedding. He'll impregnate you, and you'll deliver as Renee delivered you. The fetus will chew it's way out of your uterus, but I do not know if you will survive, Bella." Her voice turned very grave, and she faced away from me.

"You'll deliver in the very bowels of the Volturi castle, over the coffins of the long lost Romanians. Your blood will fuel their awakening, along with the blood of several others."

"Will any of the others survive?" I asked nervously, as I took in Edward's tortured expression.

"Their demise is as certain as the rising of the sun, Bella. Yours depends on the strength and diligence of others. Your family will have to expend a tremendous amount of effort to ascertain your survival." She placed her hand on my shoulder, "But I have faith in Edward, Isabella. Never, in any of my visions, did I account for him being as attached to you, as he seems to be. I do not believe he will let you die." She sighed theatrically as she finalized, "If you survive, you will usher in the greatest Age of Enlightenment ever seen by immortals, and humans alike."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll be dead, Bella, of course."

"If it's delivering a baby that will inevitably kill me, why don't I just get myself fixed, and you can cut me some other way?"

"Your child will help you restore peace and education to the savages of the Underworlds. Your child's survival is crucial in combining worlds."

"What will _you _do, mother?" My mother's expression froze, and I suddenly regretted asking her.

"My own survival is less certain than yours. I am almost certain that Aro will destroy me, which is why I have made it my very intent to push this plan along before he can." I suddenly realized that I'd been holding my breath. My head spun as life giving oxygen returned to my brain.

"Now that you understand the importance of the situation; will you consent to a handfasting ceremony? Tonight?" Her eyes darted from Edward to me. I didn't know much about it, but Edward seemed to, and he nodded. Their eyes trained on me, and all I could manage was a feeble nod.

Knowing hadn't helped my resolve at all.

I heard the hushed whispering of the Cullens from behind the door; it sounded as if Alice and Esme were pushing for space near the crack of the door. Alice was squealing with delight.

My mother's face looked centuries younger, and she touched her hand to my cheek. "You shall make a _fine _bride." There was so much peace in her expression; more than I had ever seen.

I gazed up at Edward, and his expression was breathtaking. His marble skin was glowing, and his eyes were sparkling. "You look like you've just won the lottery!" I teased, as I tried to push the dread from my heart.

Tonight is my wedding; it's a happy occasion. I may barely know him, but I love him. I know there could never be another. The thought of having him next to me, each day, for all of eternity, helped shove off that grey cloud of unease.

His eyes flicked into mine, and he grinned a gorgeous, boyish grin, and replied, "Isabella Swan, you have no idea." I couldn't help but smile back at him, as he leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"Well then, children, shall we introduce you both?" He nodded at my Mother, and extended his elbow for me to take. Marie grinned at us, and whipped the door open. We three had a good laugh, when no one was behind it.

Had they not been so loud, we'd have never known that they were listening in the first place...

* * *

**Review Challenge: I already have the wedding chapter written (it's over ten pages long...Good stuff!). If you clowns can up my reviews by 25 (bring my total up to 175), I'll post it the next day. If not, I'll make you wait... Mwahahahahaha!**

**And perhaps I'll change it so that Bella marries Soren... I'm very _very VERY _serious. Don't make me marry off the cajun!**

**Your review can be of any chapter that you haven't reviewed before, and each person is allowed to leave more than one (on multiple chapters.).**

**How long will it take you? Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow, or perhaps it'll be in three weeks. It'll take me at least that long to marry off Father Savoi!**

_And now back to your regularly scheduled Martini..._


	19. The Wedding

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.

* * *

**

**(A/N): **So, you clowns, you met my review challenge in less than 24 hours (it only took 15 hours, actually...). I'm up to 178 reviews, and my minimum was 175. So I'd like to thank you all for your thoughtful, and very well written, love notes. Suffice it to say that I am very very VERY _VERY __**VERY **_proud of you.

Everyone needs to buy a margarita for Strawberry9212 (that's a lotta drinks, y'all) because she spent all Friday evening leaving reviews for all 18 chapters... I'm not kidding!

I've written my kishkehs out this weekend (boy am I exhausted!), and the last word of this chapter is pretty much up to the point that I have written.

But I'm going to be evil.

And you're gonna like it.

The more reviews I receive on this chapter, the better the next chapter (the wedding night y'all) shall be. So tell me...who's leaving a review? Yes, that's right... **YOU!**

I love you guys, and I'll see you next week!

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV** (Hooray!)

I could hear the Cullen women thundering down the stairs, noisy in their excitement. Alice was jumping up and down, as she launched herself at Jasper, and they were all squealing; even the blonde. Esme rushed towards me, and mouthed the words that I'd been longing to hear.

My Edward was to be a bridegroom!

Carlisle clinked a bloodfilled glass with a fork, and all talking ceased. I could hear Isabella's heart beating wildly at the top of the stairs. Sixty pairs of eyes flicked first in Carlisle's direction, and then over to the staircase, where Isabella's heart thundered. The vampires in the room, no doubt, attributed it to a nervous servant.

"I'd like to welcome you all to the Chevalier Plantation, on behalf of Marie herself. Many of you know me by name, but for those of you who have not yet had the pleasure," He winked theatrically, bowed with a flourish, and there were several polite chuckles through the room. "I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen, of England, circa 1630's. I generally preside over the northwestern corner of the United States, though I still have a few holdings throughout Europe." Marie's slippers just barely peeked from the landing above, and Carlisle nodded his head gently.

His blonde hair was combed back, and his face was serene. I could just imagine him with the blue eyes of his youth. He was very eloquently dressed in a period costume, from his time. The regal yellow silk suit, was paired with low heeled, dark brown, riding boots. Emmett had teased him relentlessly about wearing tatted boothose, over his knee length breeches, and eventually, he'd left them out all together. An elaborate white lace collar drifted across his shoulders, and draped artfully down his chest. His round cape was also silk, with a white lace lining, and he wore it draped casually over just one shoulder. The hint of an embroidered green velvet baldrick peeked from under the cloak, and hung over his shoulder. While not wholly functional now, this article of clothing had once been tremendously important. It would have, at one time, held a sword.

I did not want to think of the expense he had gone through, to make this reproduction come to life. I was able to sew my own dresses, and that certainly helped keep my clothing costs down. Somehow, I couldn't see Carlisle hunched in front of a sewing machine, though the thought amused me immensely. Edward snickered upstairs, as I pictured his leader in front of an antique sewing machine.

The thought suddenly struck me, that he was nearly as old as Marie. I did not often dwell on trivial things such as age, but the few remaining ancients were staggering to think of. Marie and Carlisle were the two oldest vampires that I had ever known.

"I have been a companion to Marie these many years, and what a pleasure they have been." Carlisle turned towards the staircase, and beckoned towards it. "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to the leader of the highly sought after Chevalier Coven, Marie Chevalier." She strolled down the stairs with her head held high. Her poise lent her the authority that her young appearance did not. Carlisle met her at the base of the stairs, bowing deeply. She curtsied, and slipped her delicate hand into his.

Seeing them dressed as they were, took every person's breath away. It was like looking at a historical painting; the contrast in color was disorienting, but they honestly looked so well together. I could see them as centuries old companions, with ease. They made quite a pair, though anyone could see that Carlisle's heart belonged to the Lady Esme. His eyes had, at that moment, caught Esme's, and she grinned back at him. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, as we watched the evening unfold.

The royal blue brocaded silk gown, that she had chosen, was her favorite. There was rarely an occasion allowing her to wear it, and I knew that its presence on this special night would excite her. She'd put on her favorite stiff black collar, and it looked like a lace fan, extending elegantly from her neck. Royal functions such as these demanded that you dress in high fashion—from your human time.

This was more custom than law, and was rarely followed by modern covens today, but it helped us distinguish the approximate age of another leader without physically approaching them. By nature, an older vampire tended to have larger, more sought after land. It has less to do with seniority than it does with strength, and sheer skill.

A vampire's strength increases as it ages, as does their cunning.

I scanned the room, and many of the others appeared to be much more recently created. Most appeared to be from the 1800's; Marie and Carlisle were the oldest by a very large margin. She sipped daintily from her glass, and made her rounds through the room, greeting and mingling; as with any human party.

Marie was nothing, if not an excellent hostess.

I turned my attentions back to the stairs, and saw the black satin stripe of tuxedo trousers and dress shoes of my son. The glittering silver of Bella's heels were also barely discernible, but they were mostly covered by her sumptuously verdant gown.

She will be my daughter-in-law by the end of the evening!

Marie took her place, near the piano, and clinked a fork against her crystal goblet. All eyes returned to her, in her Elizabethan glory. She drew in a deep breath, and sipped from her goblet. The room was perfectly silent, and all undead beings within it were perfectly still, awaiting her speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen," She began, as her cerulean blue eyes skimmed every face in the room. She had her audience transfixed from the first blink. "I would also like to welcome you to my humble estate, on this fine evening. Many of you are wondering why, exactly, I have brought you here..." A slow decadent smile crept up her cheeks, and she winked at Father Savoi, who bowed politely in return.

"I know that I have given no hints as to my reasons for inviting you, and I am pleased to know that you all, without exception, have appeared."

The sound of horse hooves thundered up the drive, and we all paused to listen. Poor frightened Abby threw open the door, and ran outside, on this crisp clear night, to let in our unexpected guests. Marie and Carlisle strode to the front to the room, but I ran back to protect Isabella, if the need arose.

Edward's eyes met mine, as they stayed in the stairwell, and I chanced a glance at the door. There, in the doorway, stood a couple far older than even Marie. The female's hair was a silken black, curled stylistically in a bun, atop her head. Her eyes were darkly lined, and her lips were painted a startling crimson. She was dressed in a sleeveless gauzy shift, despite the cold night. Her only jewelry was a gold circlet, resting on her head, and a striking gold breastplate, with a scarab on the front. The scarab had a large blue stone set in its center, and as I inspected closer, I realized that their coven's crest was carved into it. She made Elizabeth Taylor's rendition of Cleopatra look like a sea hag, with a cheap costume budget. I suddenly wondered if this striking woman could have been the fabled Cleo. Could vampirism have explained the ancient Egyptian's preoccupation with medicinal uses for blood?

Legendarily, Helen of Troy wore the face that launched a thousand ships, and I imagine that this vampire before me, wouldn't have left a single boat in port—anywhere in the world.

The male also sported dark hair, though his features were much stronger than his partner's. He too had a scarab encrusted breastplate, though his appeared to be more worn. Their crimson eyes seemed to have a film on them, and their skin was papery, almost translucent, when compared to my own.

They were dressed like a drawing on the wall of a pyramid, and that is when the thought struck me. They were probably Egyptians.

"Amun! Kebi!" Carlisle greeted with warmth, and extended his hand in their direction. Their expressions were calm, and at ease, despite the fact that they had not been invited here.

"It is so good to see you, Kebi. Thank you both for coming so quickly." Marie agreed, and they kissed each other on the cheek. The two new vampires took in the site before them, and their eyes rested warily on Dr. Cullen, and Marie.

"What is the meaning of this frivolity?" Queried Amun, the male. His burgundy eyes quickly assessed the danger at hand, and he calculated their chances of escaping quickly, if need be.

"You've come at just the right time, Amun." Marie reassured, drawing him further into the room, and he trailed Kebi behind him.

"The right time for what?"

"It is time for The Prophecy to come to fruition." Both Egyptians stopped short, and stared at each other. They appeared frightened, and backed closer to the door. They looked as if they might bolt. Marie's eyes strayed to Jasper, who pelted large amounts of relaxation through the room. The unease of everyone melted away, and Kebi helped herself to a glass of blood.

"That is why I have brought you all here, tonight." Marie began, raising her hands high above her head, "There are precious few who have acquired enough years to remember the night that The Prophecy was given, during the Golden Age. Amun was amongst the crowd that very night, and he saw it all with his own eyes." She explained with a practiced flourish.

Bella shuffled impatiently by the stairwell, and Edward offered to hold her, as she had been standing in one place for very long. She waved him away, and listened intently. He smiled, and buried his lips into her hair. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her atop her head, "No matter what happens now, Isabella Swan, I love you."

"I have invited all of you knowing that none of you are fond of the Volturi's tyrannic rule. We all plainly see the destruction that their iron grip has caused. How many communities suffer, in both Texas, and Mexico, from excessive thirst, due to the Volturi's ridiculous restrictions on hunting? How many of us lost mates during the Vampire Wars of the South? How many of those mates would have survived, had the Volturi not intervened? We must remember that it was the Volturi's intervention that caused the most destruction of all." Each time she said their coven name, the tension in the room would increase, and a large portion of the audience would hiss.

"Were the newborn armies out of control? Yes. I shall give them credit, where credit is due, but for the Volturi to wipe out innocent communities, in their entirety-that is unacceptable. Who here has acquired the age to remember our numbers two hundred years ago?"

Carlisle, Marie, Amun, Kebi, and two others raised their hands. One was a woman of obvious Mexican descent. Jasper and the Mestizo looking woman eyed each other with intense surprise, as if they had known each other before.

"We must destroy them before they destroy us!" She cried, banging a fist on the black lacquered piano. "There are only four vampires in this room over two hundred years old! What does that tell you of the Volturi? It tells you that they are power hungry, and destroy all who may even remotely become a threat to their warped vision of Utopia. They routinely travel across our lands and destroy all that they see. They've not been back in a century, but I have foreseen that they are due back within months.

"Every single one of you, and each of your coven's members, will be hunted down like animals. Though no crime has committed, you shall be destroyed. None shall remain." Cries of outrage trickled through the room, and each of its occupants shuffled uneasily.

"I was once betrothed to the ringleader, Aro, and yet, he sought to destroy me, and all of my coven's members, when our talents surpassed his own. He destroyed over a thousand individuals, all bearing the crest that my Isabella wears, so eloquently, on her back. Only four of us survived the carnage, and only two are here in this room." Whispers erupted in the crowd as they discussed this new outlet of information. I'd never known the extent of Marie's kingdom, though now the numbers seemed staggering. A coven of over a thousand strong? How did so man vampires live in such close quarters, and how had she managed to feed them all? I huffed in disbelief, at all she had lost.

"The Volturi only keep precious few among their ranks, as their guardsmen, and if another is discovered with a talent superior to your own, they will destroy you as well. Even after a millenia of servitude..."

The crowd rumbled with talk, and even Jasper couldn't dilute all the unease felt in the room. The immortals were taking Marie seriously. She clinked her glass again, to regain their attention.

"I've brought you here tonight to ferret out friend from foe. My coven is about to permanently link to the Cullens, and together, through the intertwining of our covens, we shall launch a campaign to destroy the both the Volturi, and their guard. No one will be left alive, for they are far too dangerous to be trifled with."

Gasps tore through the crowd, and many of the vampires began to coil, as if preparing to spring. Jasper also looked as if he were ready to bolt. The emotional climate was probably far too much for him. Alice, little flapper Alice, placed her arm around his elbow, and he seemed to absorb her calming love and affection.

"I have brought you here to answer all of your questions, and tell you what I have managed to hide from Lord Aro, these nearly five hundred years."

She now spoke over a very hushed murmur, of very nervous Vampires. "But perhaps most importantly, I would like to introduce the very focal point of the destruction of the Italian Royals...Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to my biological daughter, not my sire, Isabella Marie Swan-Chevalier." All eyes drifted towards the staircase, as they appraised the seemingly young couple strolling down. "She is newly betrothed to Doctor Edward Cullen, who has spent the last several decades presiding over Ireland." My son and his soon-to-be wife descended the stairs, and he wrapped her arm tightly in his, refusing to let any distance to come between them.

Isabella looked amazing! The tight fitting bodice showcased her very narrow waistline, forever altered by tight lacing, but it was horizontally gathered, to soften the look of the boning. Her elegantly sculpted arms were gracefully intertwined with my son's; oh how sweet they looked! A young couple in love! The front of her dress was accented by a mock sash that was tied in a loose, barely discernible knot. It's sole purpose was to accent the simply smooth draping of the floor length A-line skirt.

She placed a hand on my shoulder as she passed me, and I nimbly adjusted her silken train. The back of the bodice featured a keyhole opening that perfectly framed the intricate crest emblazoned on her back.

Polite nervous applause trickled through the room, and Emmett let out a hardy whistle. Quiet laughter bubbled through the convergence of talented vampires, and they parted, as the couple strode to the center of the room.

Everyone was marveling at the sound of her beating heart, and at the identical color of their eyes. The physiology of the vampire species clearly states that females cannot procreate, and a male has never been found who has done so.

But Isabella's identical appearance to Marie leaves the group no doubt that what Marie says is true.

Marie held her arms out, and Bella placed her hands inside, and they stood together, in front of the piano. Marie twirled her, to display her tattoo, and the crowd gasped. None louder than Amun and his wife Kebi.

"Flesh of my flesh." Amun quoted, "But Caius called it Blasphemy! It is not possible, Marie!"

"But what you see before can surely leave you no doubt." Marie insisted, twirling Bella to show just how much she resembled her. Just her cerulean eyes should have been enough to convince even the most hard-nosed of vampire.

"How is this possible?" Amun quoted, striding forward to stand nose to nose with Isabella. Edward crouched defensively, and the crowd gasped, sensing a fight.

"Her father is human, and she was carried by a surrogate." Marie explained curtly, as Abby passed around another cart filled with goblets.

"How did you...Did you harvest your..." Amun seemed very uncomfortable finishing his sentence, and Carlisle came to his rescue.

"Isabella was created, with God's help, via in vitro fertilization." Carlisle explained rather matter-of-factly. His period dress was such a contrast with his thorough knowledge of modern medicine, and the effect was airing on the side of comical. "I have never been able to duplicate what happened with Bella, though I have tried, many times."

Everyone in Carlisle's family gasped, except for Edward, and Esme. The thought struck me that he had probably tried to create a child for his wife. A child to help take her mind off of the one she lost, all those years ago. And my son, also being a doctor, probably lent a helping hand.

"I firmly believe that Isabella's existence is a miracle." He stated, and a ripple of disbelief passed through the crowd.

"Miracles don't happen with regards to creatures such as ourselves." A shrewd red-headed woman called from the back.

"Spirituality is not up for debate here today." Edward interrupted softly, but the ring of authority was clear in his voice. "We have brought you all together to discuss your support, in hopes that you will help us bring down the most malignant branch of our immortal government. They have held a royal monopoly for far too long." I watched my son command the attention of every being in the room, and I knew, wherever his father's soul might be, he was smiling at the man Edward had become.

One day, he will be a Ruler! He was a far cry from the shy asthmatic boy that I struggled to remember. I couldn't imagine being more proud of him.

"The Chevalier coven ruled at the peak of vampiric culture, with a finesse that was revered by all of its subjects. With your help, the Chevaliers shall rise again, and so too, will a more peaceful version of the southern culture's way of life."

"So you too, would attempt to both change, and control, the way we have lived for several hundred years?" Asked a wild haired man standing midway between the piano and the door. "It will be like jumping out of the frying pan, and into the fire!"

"'Control' is a very strong word, sir." Isabella stated, striding forward. She didn't flinch as all eyes snapped to her. She'll have to be used to the limelight, if she wishes to, one day, be Queen. "We wish to further extend the culture that seems to flourish here, in the city. There are, quite literally, hundreds of immortals living in peace with the local populace."

She walked amongst the crowd, with Edward as a constant, defensive shadow. Her outstretched fingers trailed the waiting hands of many of the crowd. Edward was on red alert, his hands curled protectively, like claws, ready at the first sign of trouble. He needn't have worried. The crowd was absolutely beguiled by both her, and her beating heart; many offered her gentle bows as they caressed her soft skin.

"We will not be controlled." The Mexican woman, who'd raised her hand, earlier, now rose to the front of the crowd, and spoke her peace. "I have walked these lands for nearly three hundred years, and I can safely say that I'd rather the devil that I know, than the devil that I don't." Her straight black hair hung loose down her back. Her clothing was ragged, as if she'd run through heavy brush, a long way, to be here. While her clothes were older, they did not portray her true age.

"And you say this, knowing that the Volturi is coming to exterminate the Southern Covens within a matter of weeks?" Blatant disbelief flashed in the Mestizo's face, "If you choose to stand behind us, we will ensure that though there may be casualties, an entire way of life will not be lost!" Bella stopped walking, directly in front of the Mestizo. Their eyes met, and a spark of electricity hummed through the room. Edward not-so-subtly placed himself between Bella and the mysterious woman. The Mestizo looked away, and the charge faded. Bella continued her speech directly in front of the only member of the audience, who didn't accept her right away.

"No one is looking to control you, and we are not even looking to expand our own territories." Bella bravely explained; she refused to back down, "We are simply looking to put an end to the Volturi tyranny, and to use our knowledge to guide the general immortal populace into another Golden Age; an Age of Enlightenment."

"What knowledge could you possibly have of the immortal world? You who still have the beating heart of humanity?"

Edward glared at the Mestizo, and then smiled indulgently at Bella. He continued with the next portion of the address, as if the mysterious woman had never spoken, "Why shouldn't any immortal, with a desire to learn, be able to attend a University? Why shouldn't they hold medical licenses, as my immortal father does, and as do I. Or perhaps a legal license, as does my immortal sister, Rosalie?" He gestured wildly with his hands, further captivating the audience.

"If Immortals harness their thirst, it is still very possible to live with one foot in both worlds."

Bella placed her hands on Edward's chest in a cheerful sign of affection, and trust, "If you join us, you're supporting an opportunity to rebuild all that is great and fantastic about Immortality, while squelching some of the more bothersome aspects."

Jasper silently compelled the audience to listen, and to agree.

"Will you still have to keep the secret? Why, yes you will—most certainly. Will there be punishment if that rule is not followed? Absolutely! But we're offering you an opportunity to live in peace. We want you to feel secure in the fact that we will not destroy entire communities of innocents."

"I think that you're all a bunch of charlatans in expensive suits." Spat the Hispanic woman. I felt that she had a gift similar to my own, though thankfully, not nearly as potent. "No one can trust their current feelings, not while that man is in the room." She pointed her finger in Jasper's direction, and everyone turned accordingly. "He's an empath-it's his gift!" She accused, as she stalked throughout the room, searching for supporters.

My son rubbed his temples, and I imagined that he must be trying to make sense of the jumble of thoughts rocketing throughout the room, all the while, trying to keep Bella safe.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, ma'am." Jasper said coolly, and a wave of doubt drifted lazily through the room, as well as the whispers that this rebellious woman was crazy. Even without Jasper's help, it seemed that Bella had won their hearts, just as she'd won ours.

Marie's face had suddenly contorted to murderous proportions. I had no doubt that our fireplace would be burning that woman later on tonight. If Marie felt that The Prophecy was threatened, she would destroy anything that stood in its way.

Father Savoi strode forward, and Marie nodded in his direction. She began to speak of the handfasting ceremony, in a way that made everyone in the room excited for a good wedding. I had no doubt that Jasper was helping with that, as well.

I turned back to the Hispanic woman, but she'd disappeared, as if in a puff of smoke. Father Savoi was missing as well.

"Let us adjourn to the grounds out of doors. We have a wedding to celebrate!" Marie announced brightly, as she clapped her hands. Everyone filed out of the kitchen exit, and flowed into the garden. A large circle had been drawn, and all of the guests convened within it.

Sweet Abby had been hard at work creating this space, ever since she was told that she would be leading the event. Our darling Abby had a tremendous gift, that was only in the very beginnings of manifesting.

She'd been a trained Wiccan from birth, and so she was the natural choice for officiating this supernatural wedding. A night that had begun rainy and muggy, was suddenly clear, and vibrant; clearer than any night in the last month. Cool, and not cloying. Bella would be comfortable in this weather.

Marie strode to the alter, and stood beside Abby, who placed four very large candles on high pillars-one for each cardinal direction. After the fourth candle was placed, Marie lifted her hands, in invocation, and all four candle wicks roared to life. The crowd clapped, delighted with this little show of power.

I, however, knew that Marie was capable of much much more. She was tremendously dangerous, indeed.

Abby had spread a red cloth over a makeshift altar, and was placing several objects onto it. There were marriage documents, an ancient spell book, a knife, a chalice, a beautifully embroidered cloth, a silver box, and a trowel. An ancient looking broomstick was placed beside the altar.

Abby appeared by my side, and handed me a large bouquet of flowers. She instructed me to weave the flowers into my son's hair. I noticed that Esme and Marie were doing the same to Bella. We all stood to the east of the Circle.

Edward was smiling triumphantly, from ear to ear, and he swung me in a circle as soon as I reached him. "Are you happy, Edward?" I asked, with a smile both on my face, and in my long still heart.

"Happy cannot adequately cover the vast array of emotions that I'm experiencing, Mother. I'm absolutely ecstatic!" He cried as he held onto me tightly. I knew that I could never be away from him now; not after this.

"Stop spinning me before I vomit." I teased, and he placed me down onto my feet. He helped me weave a flower wreath, and then I placed it upon his head. Abby had picked a perfect selection, based on their symbology. I'd have to thank her later.

All of the guests had settled down, when a bell tolled clearly, three times. Its tone drifted airily into the heavens, and I said a prayer to whatever God was out there, that they should bless the union of my only surviving child. Esme, and I quickly took our places within the circle. Marie beckoned them forward, and led them around the outside of the circle, and after their complete circuit, they stepped inside it, from the east.

Abby began to describe what we would witness tonight, and she wove a tale of Gods, Goddesses, and rituals as old as the world itself. She explained that this was one of the most ancient, and misunderstood of all wedding rituals.

She held up a beautiful cloth, for all to see, and then explained that Marie had hand embroidered this cloth herself, on the eve of her own human wedding, nearly five hundred years ago. She explained, with a tear in her eye, that her Mistress had placed all Her hopes and dreams for a happy Union into this cloth, and that its good vibes remained, to this day, and would help bless this young couple standing before us.

She then cast the circle, and asked both Edward, and Bella, if their intent was to marry tonight, in the eyes of God, family, and friends. They, of course, agreed.

Abby then asked if there were any people present, who would object to a union, between these two people. Thankfully, there were not. I watched a ghost of a smile play on the lips of my son, and I wondered who was thinking a funny thought.

I was suddenly aware of a flashing camera. Jane was in the background snapping picture after picture, how odd. Jane, who had never truly liked anyone, was doing an unsolicited kindness for this couple. Perhaps Jane's soul was not beyond repair after all.

Edward repeated after Abby, "I, Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen, do come before God, my family, and my friends, on this night-in perfect love, and perfect trust, to commit myself to Isabella Swan-Chevalier. I will stand beside her, as my wife through joy and adversity, wholesomeness and brokenness, through peace and turmoil; existing with her faithfully, for all of our days, as long as we both shall live—So help me God." Bella's eyes were shining with unshed tears as he slipped a ring onto her finger.

Bella's voice broke as she tried to recite her vows. She was nervous, and tongue tied. We all chuckled, and Edward's body was wracked with joyous tearless sobs. He was glowing, and triumphant, and I'd never, not in my human life, or otherwise, seen him so happy.

"I." She croaked, "Isabella Swan-Chevalier," sniffle, "Do come before God, my family, and my friends," sniffle, croak, "On this night; in perfect love and perfect trust, to commit myself to Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen. I will stand beside him, as my husband, through joy and adversity, wholesomeness and brokenness, through peace and turmoil; existing with him faithfully, for all of our days, as long as we both shall live—So help me God." His ring skittered out of her fingers, as she tried to place it on his finger. He caught it with ease, and handed it back to her. She flushed a deep scarlet, and they beamed at each other. She gazed up at him intently, as she slipped the ring onto his left hand.

Abby had them drink from a blood-filled chalice, and Edward's face puckered as he consumed the synthetic blood. They then faced each other, and joined opposite hands. It almost appeared as if they were making a figure 8. She explained that this joining of hands symbolized infinity, and also had religious significance of a union between a man, and a woman. She swiftly covered their hands in the aged red cloth, and tied it loosely around their hands. She continued to explain that precisely one year, and one day, from this night, the couple must return to her to repeat their vows, and then their marriage will be truly complete.

Abby motioned for Edward to say a few words, and he shifted his weight, while still holding Bella's hands, to face both her and the crowd. "I remember the first time I saw you, Bella. You bewitched me from the very start—your scent, your beauty, your voice. I was absolutely enamored, even before I knew what you were. You were crouched just inches away from me, as I listened to you call that vile Michael Newton a 'piss-ant'. You'd stolen my heart as soon as I looked into your beautiful eyes—they were brown back then; do you remember?" Everybody laughed, "From that moment I knew that I'd never love another person, as I loved you. There could never be another woman for me, and I'm proud to stand before you, bound to you, for all of eternity.

"May God smile upon you, Isabella, for you've given a hundred year old vampire hope for simple, happy things. Things that he never ever thought he could have—not since losing his humanity to the Spanish Influenza. You've given me the world, simply by giving me yourself."

Bella let out a strangled howl, and she couldn't hold back the tears. Abby dried her eyes, and urged her to say a few words. She struggled to put simple sentences together. "It seems like only yesterday you were handing me a letter to keep me company on the plane ride back to the States. You were all I could think about! I felt so desolate and alone, even though you left me in the care of your family. I spent most of my time perusing the books that you'd given to me.

"First editions." She sniffled, and let out a gentle chuckle, "You know how much I love a good first edition..." Edward laughed gaily, "I know that I'm only part vampire, and sometimes it takes all of your patience to wait for me, until the rest of me catches up, but I'm glad that you've stayed with me. I'm so incredibly grateful that you waited for me to figure it out. It took me a long time to finally admit to loving you, though I must have known it from the beginning.

"My mother told me this morning that it was always written in my DNA, and I knew that she was right. She asked me if I could honestly say that you were unkind to me. She asked me if I could deny my love for you, but perhaps the hardest question of all, was when she asked me if I could ever love another, as I love you." She gripped his hands tighter, and released a gurgling breath.

"I never wanted to be married, you know." She bowed her head as if she were ashamed of this almost silent confession, "But now I find that it's not so bad, so long as I'm with you..." The Cullens 'awww'ed in the audience.

"You've given me an understanding of myself that I never would have received on my own, and for that I thank you. You've taught me that true love is not something only in Fairy Tales, and antiquated English novels. It's tangible, and now that I've found it, I swear to you that I'll never let you go. I love you Edward, for now, and for the very rest of eternity."

Abby removes the tie, and dries her own eyes. She hands Bella a handkerchief, and she puts it to good use. She then hands Edward a pair of scissors, and he takes a snip of her hair. The lock is placed in a tiny silver box, and the scissors are then passed to Bella.

"Easy there, Bella, it doesn't grow back..." He teases, and everyone erupts into quiet laughter. Bella holds onto his arms to steady herself. She gingerly reaches up, and removes a snippet of hair.

"You have plenty to spare..." She teases back, and she places her lock, beside his, in the silver match-sized box.

Abby straightened herself to her full height, and began to pontificate, "Be understanding and patient, each with the other. Be free in the giving of affection and warmth. Be sensuous with one another. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for God is with you now and always." She motioned towards them, and they wrapped themselves in a gloriously amorous kiss.

Edward had to pry her legs from around his waist, and they struggled to ignore the catcalls pouring from the audience.

After they parted, they buried their little box in the center of the circle, and then jumped together over the broomstick. Abby quietly banished the circle, and concluded the ceremony by ringing the beautiful brass bell three times.

"This circle is now open, but unbroken. May the peace of the Ancient ones go within our hearts. Blessed be." Said she.

* * *

Who wants a play by play of their first hours together? If it's you, leave me love.


	20. The Coupling

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.

* * *

**

**(A/N):** _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for all the fabulous reviews on the last chapter! I received well over 20 reviews for just the last chapter alone! I know I kinda took my time a little cranking this chapter out, but I really wanted it to be special. I'm not much of a lemon-eer, so it was actually quite the challenge to take on. I used just a little Victorian terminology (you'll see as you read) because I just can't see Edward using today's rather colorful terms for genitalia. You more experienced lemon-lovers will have to give me a little coaching, so I can improve and repost._

_I didn't want it to be disgustingly graphic, but I did want to reward you guys for all your fabulous love and support. I hope that this is somewhere in between._

_I'm very greedy, and I want to hear your thoughts about my lemon! Can I get at least 20 for this chapter also? **Please**?_

_Oh, and you all owe bottles of Grey Goose to **Den20**, because she kept my ass in line for this chapter. I kept sweeping it under the rug, but she helped pump me full of ideas (and gave me the thought of almost piano-sex-omg!). So, yeah thank you Den!_

_You'll have to tell me if you still think Marie's a psycho-bitch after reading the first half of this chapter. I think that you'll like, and understand her, just a wee bit more._

* * *

**Marie POV**

Her coppery curls bounced vibrantly as she shook hands with our slowly retreating guests. Glasses clinked, toasts were made, allegiances were plead, and through it all, I saw only her. Her vivaciousness had always been both a comfort, and a pleasure to me. I was pleased that we had won the affections of nearly everyone instantly, and the one leader to dispute us was being held by Soren and his followers. Not a vampire in the room had noticed her disappearance, such was Jasper's distractionary skills. I couldn't discount Bella's role in all of this, however. She'd won the crowd over just as much as I thought she would. Soren and his goons had silently dragged Maria out the room while Bella gave her heartfelt speech.

I'd deal with Maria later.

Elizabeth had every right to be excited and proud—her son had just taken a wife. Amidst all the excitement of the Prophecy coming to fruition, and my daughter being married, all I could think was that I was going to lose her.

She was standing next to Isabella, who was talking animatedly with Alice. Tiny Alice Hale was planning a big wedding in Washington, and Bella was eyeing her warily.

"But Alice, isn't _one _enough?" Bella whined, as she twisted the slim gold band on her left hand. She was unused to wearing jewelry, and she'd acquired quite the collection in the last few weeks.

I'm sure Edward would have her absolutely dripping with jewels, in a fortnight, if she'd only allow him. His eyes met mine, and he shot me a wide grin. I couldn't suppress my own laughter when I realized that my thoughts were the current cause of his mirth.

We ushered out the last of our guests, and I crossed the patio to join them. He wrapped a strong arm around me, as Abby switched on the radio. The contact surprised me; Edward was always so formal.

"We're family now," He offered as an explanation, as he gathered me into his arms for a dance, "They'll be occupied for quite a while, and I'd like to take my new mother-in-law for a spin."

And spin he did. Edward was quite the dancer, and quite the charmer, as I'd giggle with Elizabeth about later. 'Later indeed', I sighed.

I vaguely heard Alice discussing flowers with a slightly disgusted Bella. My eyes scanned the room restlessly, as I searched for Elizabeth's sweet face. I found her sitting next to Esme—they were holding hands, discussing curtains. Esme wanted to redecorate Bella's house, as a wedding gift, and she was telling Elizabeth about all of her possible fabric choices.

Nobody loved sewing like Elizabeth. The very thought depressed me.

Edward left me on my own when I began mooning over his mother, and I decided to take a turn in the gardens. The moon hung lower in the sky, and the very beginnings of morning were approaching. Edward and Bella would be leaving soon, as would the rest of the Cullens. Abby had already packed their bags.

I'd laid out a pant suit for Elizabeth to wear to the airport. She hadn't asked me, but we both knew that I knew. It would have been nearly impossible to pull the wool over my all-seeing eyes. This would be her first pair of pants in a century, but she'd have to get used to blending in, if she planned on being a part of human society.

She'd been my mate all these years, and I could not reconcile the idea that I was going to have to live without her. Just as I was wallowing in the deepest pools of self pity, a familiar scent crossed my path.

"Master Carlisle," I greeted, as I turned, offering him a low curtsy. He bowed kindly, in return. With a flourish of his hand, he waved his silken cape, in a ridiculously pompous manner. Carlisle could sense my malcontent, and he was doing his best to drag me out of it.

"Congratulations, Marie; mother of the bride." His golden eyes were scorching with emotion, and they very nearly took my breath away. There were only two creatures in this world, whom I had ever loved. Carlisle was the first, and Elizabeth was the second. I was a failure, as I'd lost them both.

He placed his left foot on a stone bench, and adjusted the buckle on his boot. When he pulled his hand away, I noticed something glittering in the early morning light.

"My hair pin!" I couldn't keep the smile off my face, if I had tried. "Carlisle, you shouldn't have."

I was no longer a Ruler of over three hundred years; I was now a besotted girl, standing before her unrequited love. I stared at my feet, in embarrassment. I could look anywhere, but at him.

"Do you remember when I brought this back?" His velvety voice asked, as his hand skimmed along my ear. He gently pressed the pin into my hair, at the temple—just as he had, all those years ago.

"I do!" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. "I remember everything you've ever given me, Carlisle."

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"That I was the only girl for you," I teased, and he shook his head with mirth shining in his eyes. The feather plume in his hat curled in the breeze, and an early morning sunbeam ghosted gently across his cheeks.

"I told you that I'd always be there for you, Marie. I meant it—every word."

"You're a mated man now, Carlisle. I think that your ability to 'be there for me' has essentially 'flown the coop'." I replied sourly, as I tossed a striped carnation into my koi pond. The symbology was not lost on him—he sighed.

"No it hasn't!" He admonished, as he gripped my hand firmly. "Esme holds nothing but admiration for you, Marie. For a lady so young, you've accomplished so much!"

"Young! Ha!" I hissed as I ripped a bushel of flowers from the ground; their roots dangled in the air. "I'm over four hundred years old, Carlisle. She's one quarter my age!" I huffed, and folded my arms in protest. I attempted to calm myself as I reminded myself that they would be leaving me alone, in just a few hours. "You're a man, Carlisle." I sighed, and smiled a little indulgently as I picked another bud, and tossed it into the pond. I straightened his lace collar, and placed my hands very gently on his waist, for just a moment. "What do men know of jealousy?" I murmured to myself, as his hand felt its way to my cheek.

"Don't." I begged, "Please don't touch me how you used to, Carlisle. It isn't the same; it can't be now." He stepped away immediately, but didn't break eye contact with me.

"You're right, my love." He sighed, "But then again, you always were." He tipped his hat, and turned towards the house. With his back to me, he continued, "It's a rusty dagger to my heart, to see you in pain, Marie. Alice told us that Mrs. Masen will be leaving with us. You could come too..." His voice trailed off uncertainly, which was like a dagger to my own dead heart.

I couldn't go with him; not now. I'd traveled along side him for centuries, never growing tired of him. I had loved this man, and yet he had chosen another. I picked another striped carnation, and added it to my hair pin. I knew that he would find it, which was why I left it in our special tree.

"You and I both know I would not _truly _be welcomed, Carlisle. I choose to stay, whether or not Elizabeth chooses to go with you. _This _is my home, now." I'll not be living in it much longer, anyway. This will all soon belong to Isabella.

Esme and Elizabeth joined us as Edward and Isabella entered the mansion. We all had a fairly good idea that they would want to be alone.

"The ceremony was lovely." Esme complimented softly, as she tenderly linked her arm around Carlisle's elbow. I released my grip on Carlisle's other arm, and turned to face Elizabeth. She met my questioning gaze, and grasped my hands in hers. Her eyes were ablaze with indecision, and I decided that a century of love was more important than my loneliness.

I was going to let her go.

"Walk with me, Lizzie?" I pulled her further, deeper into the gardens. I was taking her to our favorite patch of flowers. Elizabeth used to sit in that gazebo for weeks at a time, shortly after I allowed her out of the house.

Father Savoi had proven to be very useful, in Lizzie's early days. Though she had never been Catholic, Elizabeth had spoken to him in confidence, and I always felt that he'd helped her cope. For immortals with a conscience, beginning this life is never easy.

"You know I love you, Elizabeth." I started as I crouched before her once favorite perch. Her coppery ringlets whispered gently in the breeze, and I was struck by her beauty. I allowed myself one last thorough study of her features—I would not see her again until the very end.

"As I love you." She whispered quietly, tucking a strand of hair from my face. "You know already, that I am leaving?" She sighed, and stared at me disappointedly. Her face contorted into a grimace, and I smiled sadly.

"Did you truly think that you could keep this from me?" I scolded gently, as I gripped her shoulders beneath my fingers. The last time that I would touch her; the misery ravaged me. Releasing her into the Cullens' care was the hardest thing that I had ever done. "I have already packed your bags, Elizabeth. Lord knows I would never force you to stay."

Her lips twisted in pain, as I imagined my words would evoke significant emotional pain. "I hope you don't think that I'm being ungrateful, Marie. It's just...him... It's always been him! Now that my son has returned to me, I simply cannot be apart from him. Never again will we be separated."

Her words smashed my stone heart to bits. I suddenly wondered if the relationship I'd had with Marie, was as it had been with Carlisle and I. Perhaps Lizzie's love for me had only been a shadow, of mine for her. Together we sat, watching the sun climb higher into the sky. Together. For the final time.

"I wish you health and happiness." I kissed her cheek just before I closed the door to Emmett Cullen's Rental car.

Venom stung my tearless eyes as they traveled down the road and out of sight.

* * *

**EPOV**

I felt all of the triumph and trepidation that a man was supposed to feel as I led my bride across the garden, towards the mansion. As we reached the threshold, I scooped her into my arms, and carried her into the kitchen. She giggled with delight, as I kicked the door closed with my foot. None of them would follow us inside tonight; our family had agreed to leave us in peace.

The idea of intimacy terrified me. While she was certainly more durable than the average human, she was not even close to being as solidly built as one of us. The thought of hurting her, or God forbid, killing her, in the middle of coitus, sent a wave of ice through my veins.

I _will _be gentle. I _will _exercise only self-control. The idea that a life will be created, with regards to the Prophecy, gave me hope. If she would live to give birth, then surely she will survive the coupling.

My feet unconsciously pulled me forward, step after nervous step. Bella's giggle distracted me from my brooding, and I gazed down at her. She was snuggled quite happily in my arms, and I bent to help her stand. Her arms remained around my neck, and I swayed her from side to side. She followed my lead, and began to sing a Blue October song, "A Quiet Mind", if I was not mistaken.

"Not the most romantic of songs, Bella." I whispered into her hair. My cool breath across her skin caused her to shudder, and I grinned. Her heart was flying, and her nervousness made me feel all that much better. I began to dance us towards the music room, and she followed my lead with grace.

"It may not be romantic, but it's the only song I can think of right now... Very appropriate, if I do say so myself!" She giggled again, and her laugh was infectious.

"The only quiet mind, within one square mile, is yours, Bella." I grinned at her, and she turned away from me, blushing. "Are you nervous, my love?"

"I've never been more nervous about anything in my entire life, Edward."

I sat down on the ebony piano bench, and began to tap out the smooth chords to "A Quiet Mind", and she hummed along. I bridged into "18th floor balcony", knowing it would cause a surge of emotion through her. Blue October was one of her favorites, and I'd listened to her CD's countless times in my weeks as a modern American resident.

I wouldn't return a single moment of it—not for all the tea in China. I began to sing along to the notes, as I worked the piano pedals with my feet, and the keys with my fingertips. Her warm hands came to rest upon my shoulders, and I missed a note as her warm lips pressed against my neck.

Her heart spluttered noisily, and I held my breath as she stood behind me, undoing my black silk bow tie. She tossed it behind her, but then I listened as her heels carried her across the room.

A typhoon of nerves began to wash over me, and I let the emotions flow into the music. I continued to morph the tune into her lullaby; the one I hummed to her every night before she slept. The song that her kindness, and purity of soul, inspired me to compose.

Fabric rustled behind me, and my stomach muscles clenched. She could be nude. Right now. I missed another note when I felt her fingers graze the hairs at the nape of my neck. She chuckled softly behind me.

"What are you thinking?" She whispered softly into my ear, as she began to unbutton my tuxedo jacket.

"Only that I love you, Isabella."

"You're a liar, you know." I chuckled. Only _she _would see straight through my pretenses, and be brave enough to call me on it.

"Fine, Bella. I was thinking about how scared I am for you. I'm worried that I'll hurt you; you're not as durable as I am."

Her only answer was to push my jacket down my shoulders, and my hands temporarily left the keys. She took the opportunity to worm her way between me and the piano. Several discordant notes echoed through the room as she hoisted her bottom onto the very keys my hands had once occupied. She placed her now bare feet on my thighs, and I wrapped my hands around her ankles. She was so very tiny; so breakable!

"You're so lovely, Isabella." I sighed, as I slowly trailed my fingertips up her calves, over her knees, and rested on the tips of her thigh highs. I undid each of her garters, careful that the elastic shouldn't snap uncomfortably against her leg, and rolled her stockings down to her ankles. They dropped uselessly onto the bare wood floor.

She moaned quietly, and the scent of her arousal drifted from beneath her gown, and through the room. I felt my already hardened manhood tighten further, and I struggled to keep my emotions at bay. Her tiny fingers fumbled with the buttons of my t-shirt, and I groaned. As she worked her way down my chest, her fingers would occasionally brush my overly sensitive nipples. Who would have known that such a useless part of a man could bring so much sexual pleasure?

I gnashed my teeth together as I reigned in the urge to sink my teeth into her rapidly pulsing neck. Her breathing was now ragged, and as she undid the final button of my shirt, I scooped her into my arms. She giggled breathlessly as the piano sounded at her sudden movement. I refused to allow our first sexual encounter be anywhere but a large, plush bed.

She wrapped her legs around my mostly bare waist, as I zoomed up the stairs at vampire speed. Bella's delighted laughter trailed throughout the house, and more than one thought briefly touched upon her. I tuned them out as best as I was able, but the last voice I registered was that of Carlisle.

_'Love her gently, respectfully, and beautifully, my son.'_, and that's exactly what I intended to do.

We breezed into her private bedchambers, and I sat her down carefully on her feet. I took her hand, and carefully spun her to face away from me. One by one, I opened each tiny pearl button, kissing a trail down her inflamed skin as I went. Another wild moan escaped her lips, as I worked the silk fabric down her arms. Her Emerald garment pooled delicately at her feet, and I helped her to step over it.

God help me, she was wearing a thong. I was very nearly unmanned at the sight of her heavily corseted frame, with only a thong beneath. Without the dress to mask her personal scent, it undulated through the room intoxicating me in a way that no amount of alcohol, or blood, ever could.

The animal in me rose to the surface once more, as I took in the very sight of her before me. They'd dressed her in a corset of the finest Chinese silk. It was black brocaded silk with fire breathing dragons, and flora in various scenes throughout.

She instinctively used my moment of pause to undress me further. Her fingers pushed the shirt completely from my shoulders, and she caressed my back as she roamed her way southward.

She skillfully unhitched my belt, and unbuttoned my pants. A sudden bout of terrible self-consciousness kept me from allowing Bella to remove the last vestiges of clothing from my hips. Wild with desire, I came to life as she was lowering my pants around my hips. My nervousness got the better of me, and I turned her to face away from me. Very gently, I unlaced her stay, and began to loosen its hold on her. As I worked the back, she began to unsnap the front, but before she could expose her breasts completely, I stilled her hands. I wanted to be the one to free them, to truly claim them as mine; the last man who would ever see them.

My heart nearly burst with pride as I continued unfastening the snaps on the front of her corset. I gasped with amazement as it dropped to the floor, and I saw her naked, for the first time. I'd never seen a woman in this state of undress, but even with no experience, I knew that I'd never find a woman more beautiful.

I ghosted my hands over her shoulders, and trailed them along her ribs; just barely skimming the sides of her breasts with my fingers. Her moan was less controlled, and more guttural. The scent of her arousal was cloying, and fighting the urge to bite her was becoming more and more difficult, but I couldn't quite bring myself to stop. That niggling worry drew further and further from the forefront of my mind as I trailed my hands down her waist. By the time my index finger twirled around her navel, and my hands settled firmly on each hip, my worries had all but disappeared.

Her scalding fingers wrestled both my pants, and my boxers to the floor, and I felt my penis spring free. As she was appreciating me, I took the opportunity to hook my thumbs around her underwear and gently pull them down. They joined the rest of our clothing on the floor, and I traced the outline of her carefully manicured pubic hair with my fingers.

We were both frozen, each staring at the other's nude form. She gasped as my penis twitched, aching to close the slight distance between us. In less than two seconds, I'd taken her into my arms, and backed her against the bed. Her rosy nipples pressed against me, and her arms wrapped around me tighter, as she tried to pull me closer. She seemed to be trying to climb inside of me, in her quest to increase the level of friction against her body. Her previously soft peaks hardened under my frigid temperature, and she moaned in pleasure.

I couldn't believe that she was reacting to me this strongly, and I'd had yet to truly touch her! Perhaps I would not be a sexual failure after all—her obvious arousal was a huge comfort to me.

She brought her lips to mine as we tumbled onto the bed, a flurry of arms and legs. I fondled her breasts, skimmed over her cunny, and reveled in the slippery moisture my fingers found there.

Panic seized me as I realized that I had absolutely no idea how to pleasure a woman. The mechanics of it seemed so simple, though when actually faced with a naked female, that wasn't the reality. Neither of my journeys through medical school had covered sexual pleasure, but just as I was about to leap from the bed in fright, Bella's hip flexed against my own. She screamed, "More!" as she ground her hips against me, and I found myself aligning my body with hers; positioning myself to claim her as only a husband may claim his wife.

As I sheathed myself into her, I knew I'd made full circle. I'd never been whole, until this moment, when our souls intertwined. She whispered words of guidance and encouragement through the entirety of our lovemaking. I drove my member deeper and deeper within her, spurred on by her encouraging cries. As I continuously reconnected our bodies, our souls, I caressed her breasts with my fingers, my lips.

Suddenly, without breaking our physical connection, she placed her heels on my shoulders, and scooted her bottom closer to me. The sensation was totally different, and I almost lost control over my over-excited manhood. I paused completely as I entered her, in this position, for the first time. My penis was buried so deeply inside of her, that my scrotum grazed her perineum. I felt them tighten in anticipation, and the sensations were overwhelming. My fingers tightened their grips on the flesh of her thighs, and she whimpered in pleasure as I plunged into her once more.

My mind was so far wrapped around not hurting her, that I was stunned when I heard her whisper, "I love you. I love you!".

Every muscle in my body was already tightly coiled, but her words caused every feeling to double in intensity. I felt her slick cunny tighten its grip around me, as it worked my manhood into a frenzy. We were both a slick heap of limbs as we allowed the waves of love to overtake us.

I felt my scrotum tighten in anticipation of my relief, and as her orgasm overtook her, I quickly followed. I released into Isabella six long, icy streams of venom-laced sperm.

As I gently rolled off of her, so as not to place any of my weight on her, she whispered, "Do you think that we created a baby just now?"

The question took me by surprise, as I trailed my eyes over her beautiful body. As surprising as her question might be though, I already knew what my answer would be.

"Isabella Cullen," I grinned at the usage of her new last name, "I would like nothing more than to be the father of your children." She snuggled into my chest, and I smiled into her hair as she made herself comfortable. Her fingers trailed down my chest, and buried themselves into my pubic hair, as she roughly grabbed my shaft again.

"Greedy, are we?" I asked her giggling form, as I snapped the covers over us, and bedded my new wife silly, once more.

* * *

I think that I need a post coital cigarette (and maybe a mangotini). You need to hit that review button, before I hit you! Or MAYBE (this is even better), I'll have Edward carried off by flying monkeys, and Bella will have no choice but to spend the rest of her life in the company of Father Savoi... I mean it! Review, or the Cajun gets her! lol!


	21. The Abduction

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.

* * *

**

_(A/N): I apologize that it has taken me so long to update. Epic real life fail. My husband lost his job, my son was sick, and I've been trying to pull the financial wagon for the last several weeks. I've been kicking ideas around for some time now, but just haven't had the time to put them down to print. And now, of course, I'm home sick-there's my time to write. So here I am enjoying the quiet rain fall, while "Ghost Hunters International" plays in the background. I'm going to be enhancing some of the very first chapters, and reuploading them within the next few weeks. The story line will remain exactly the same, though I will be adding a few more in-depth paragraphs. Think "Star Wars" Special edition. No major plot change, just a few deleted scenes. *wink*_

* * *

**BPOV**

Gentle morning sunlight streamed across my cheeks, and warmed my face. I rose from my bed smiling.

"Good morning, wife." He appeared to be the picture of ease, perched upon a lavish armchair, which now sat next to my lavish new bed. King Size with a canopy, of course.

No one had told me that marrying into the Cullen family meant that they would replace all of my existing furniture!

I grinned at him as he sparkled in the sunlight. "Good morning yourself, Edward. It is a Sunday, after all! No school for you!" Becoming a teacher had been difficult for him, seeing as he was approximately the same physical age as his students. Alice had completely redone his wardrobe and given him glasses, all to make him look older. There was no hint of those horrible black plastic frames when I stared at his lovely face. I stretched, purposely causing my chest to stick out. His gaze seemed to burn a hole straight through my nightgown as I swung my legs over the edge. I leaped from the bed with an ear to ear smile, as I flung myself into his eager arms. His cool temperature filtered through me, and I barely suppressed a shudder of absolute bliss. His cool fingers brushed against the outline of one of my breasts, and I bit my lip.

Word of our hasty wedding had spread through this nosy little town like wildfire. Out of everyone, Charlie probably took to the news the worst. He swore up and down that I was at least one, or perhaps all, of the following: pregnant, coerced, brainwashed, bribed, or kidnapped. Edward had mentioned, on more than one occasion, that my father's partially veiled thoughts had been borderline murderous. He also said that it was only Sue that kept him in line.

Edward and I picked out a gorgeous Lalique crystal vase for her that very day.

Our duties in school remained mostly unchanged, though we both let the principal know that he should begin to search for replacements. It was nearly impossible to get out of our teaching contracts, but somehow Edward had managed. I was almost positive that Edward had thrown a large sum of money at our administration to make those contracts go away. I wondered if there would be a new branch of the library, in honor of our wedding.

Alice had foreseen that we would be on the move within the next six weeks. Seeing as we've only been married for four, it was no time at all!

Thankfully, being married to Edward had been everything that I'd never dreamed of.

Regretfully, I pulled on a robe, and we strolled down our newly refinished stairs. Edward had a massive piping hot breakfast of bacon, eggs (both scrambled and sunny side up), farina, and a fruit salad spread elegantly on the table before me. I turned to face him, and nearly roared with laughter when I noticed he was wearing his 'Kiss the cook' apron. It was his favorite.

He placed a steaming hot bowl of cereal before me first, before it could harden. I gladly shoveled the first few spoons in. Alice's sounded behind me, and Edward answered just as the cereal began to turn to sand in my mouth. I began to sputter my breakfast all over the table. Somewhere, in the background, Edward spoke frantically to Alice. Something had gone horribly wrong in New Orleans; something that require our immediate departure. I began to vomit cereal back into my bowl. Suddenly, Edward was at my side, checking my temperature.

His hissed something over the phone, and clicked it closed. "What's happened, Bella?" His cool fingers brushed through my tangled hair. There was a great 'whooshing' in my ears, and I felt the last remnants of my breakfast begin to rise. My stomach muscles clenched ferociously as green fluids began to leak from my mouth, my nose.

"Yes. Bile now." I heard him say. "No, she hasn't a fever, Carlisle." I hadn't heard him dial any numbers, and his speaking took me by surprise. "The last time she fed? Well, she was having breakfast just now." There was an awkward pause while he listened to Carlisle's response. "She hasn't hunted any more recently that I have...It's been four weeks, Carlisle. Do you think?"

His cool hands touched my forehead, and he held me until the nausea passed. After a while, I opened my eyes, "How are you, my love?" He asked, as he helped me to a sitting position. I noted that there was an ice chest packed with several bags of blood, resting on my coffee table.

"I'm fine." I said, shaking my head, and nearly laughing. "I wonder what that was all about."

A look crossed Edward's features as he perched himself on the arm of an overstuffed chair. "I, uh. Well, Bella, Carlisle came by while you were sleeping." Edward's expression reminded me a bit of Charlie, and the thought made me laugh. "He took a blood sample with him, but I don't think that we'll need it. Not anymore." He searched my face for any signs of anxiety, but likely, saw nothing but confusion.

"I could tell you what we weren't sure about even as recently as an hour ago." He paused and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if unsure what to say. I held my breath until my lungs burned-thank goodness, he started talking. "A child has taken root inside you, Isabella. I can hear its heart beating as clearly as if I were sitting next to it." His fingers gripped my cheeks tightly, as unrestrained panic laced through him. "It's softer and gentler than a butterfly's wings." He murmured so very quietly that I scarcely heard him. My heart filled with love, and I pulled him close to me. He let me bury my face into his clean shirt, and I greedily inhaled his scent.

"You look worried, Edward. Wasn't this all part of the plan?" I asked him, not sure how I felt about the situation myself. I'd never wanted to be a parent, but I felt the urge to protect the child growing inside me. I tried to remember how I had felt this morning, but didn't notice anything different. If I were truly pregnant, wouldn't I somehow feel a bit different? Don't women just know?

"We're on the point of a knife now, Bella." He stated as his face twisted in agony, "You could live through this delivery, but I could also lose you." His cool lips brushed against my forehead. "The thought of going on without you, Isabella, is terrifying."

My front door opened, and clicked softly closed. Elizabeth entered our living room, carrying several large, and seemingly empty suitcases. Vampires had super human strength—who knows; they may have been full! Edward's eyes shifted from mine, to his mother's, though his fingers did not loosen their grasp on my cheeks.

"Hello, Mother." Edward greeted congenially, as she zipped up the stairs, and returned empty handed.

Mrs. Masen stepped directly in front of me, and pressed her ear curiously above my abdomen. Her ocher face held a sense of wonderment, as her eyes met Edward's.

"Absolutely marvelous!" She breathed, as her cool fingers caressed my stomach. "Even with modern technology, the heartbeat is not so quickly discernible. Clearly, the child is more human than vampire." She mused as she rose from her place and placed her hands on Edward's shoulders. I could see something pass between them, though neither moved so much as a centimeter.

"Steady, son. Steady, my love." She kissed his cheeks, and he grasped her hands within his. "I have always wanted to be a grandmother, you know?"

"I never dreamed that I could be a father." His eyes bore into mine as he continued, "Though now that it is a possibility, I have never wanted anything more." Quickly, he was down on one knee, with both of my hands in his. His normally golden eyes had gone pitch with emotion, "I vowed from the moment I first saw you, Isabella Cullen, that I would protect you. That I would never let any harm come to you, and I meant every word.

"I will watch over you even more diligently, knowing that my child is growing within you. Knowing that our peaceful time of waiting has come to an end. I will do everything within my power as both a human medical physician, and a vampirical husband to ensure that you survive from this delivery with your life fully in tact, if not your humanity." I needed a break from Edward's intense stare, so I looked to his equally intense mother.

I noticed that though her clothing was more contemporary, she still wore her Victorian mourning pin. I also saw the unrestrained pain in her every facial feature. She wore a pair of loose black slacks, and a black blazer. The black collar of her shirt peeked from beneath her jacket. Her gorgeous coppery curls were pulled into a very loose, wild bun. It was the opposite to her usually strict hair style. Her face was uncharacteristically bare of all cosmetics, though she was lovely enough that she hadn't any need of it.

For the first time, I noticed a very heavy chain about her neck, hanging low, evenly spaced between her breast and her naval. This heavy rope was unusual in both its make and style. A very large black pearl dangled below a deep purple, oval amethyst, which was embedded into a Chevalier-style fleur de lis. The only word to describe it was 'old'. "I will help you thorough this, child." She said soothingly, as she stroked my cheeks. The frigid metal of a ring stung my warm cheek, and I turned her hand over to see what she wore.

On her middle finger she had a delicate ring which featured a snake, wrapping itself around a small glass. Inside the glass was a honey-blonde lock of perfectly woven hair. She did not let me study the ring long, as she pulled me from my place on the couch. I could hear tires pulling into the driveway, and instantly, Jane and Alice joined us inside our now crowded living room.

"Are we ready?" Alice asked, and unusual trace of anxiety colored her tone, and I stared confused in her direction.

"Nearly, Alice. Has her truck been towed?" Edward asked, as his mother gingerly wrapped her arms around me, and carried me up the stairs.

_My truck? Towed?_

"Why is everyone so stressed, Mrs. Masen?" I asked her as she placed me gently on the floor of my bedroom, and pulled out a pair of heavy traveling pants, several pairs of thick socks, an undershirt, a thick white t-shirt of Edward's, and a flannel shirt. "Are we going hunting so soon?" I recalled that the entire family had hunted just a few days prior, though I thought of Edward's eyes, black as pitch, and thought that this might be the case. It might explain the heavy clothes, as Edward favored the cool climates of Alaska.

"Not in the sense that you think, my darling." She said as she dressed me carefully. Her fingers lingered over my stomach. Distractedly, she asked, "Have you thought of names?"

I chuckled, "Well, it's not something we've discussed, no." Her eyes held a hint of sadness, as she placed a pair of very heavy boots on my feet and carried me down the stairs.

"Elizabeth, what's happened?" I asked her with more than just a little pleading in my tone.

She sighed a very heavy sigh as she placed me at the foot of the stairs. Edward placed his hands on my shoulders as his mother opened her mouth to speak. "There has been some...activity... in New Orleans, Bella." She rubbed her face with her delicate hands, as she continued to explain. "Abby's father suffered a massive heart attack, and he fell through his bedroom window." Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat, as if she might cry. "Abby jumped after him, shouting that she couldn't go on without him. But before she could fall, she was struck by lightning." I felt her hands tremble slightly in mine, and I wondered how much she had cared for the two humans that had lived in the house with them.

I also felt a terrible pang of sadness for my new friend. I was very sorry indeed that she'd decided to follow her father in death. "Marie was forced to change her early, and we must collect her much sooner than anticipated."

"So that is where we're going? To collect a new-born Abby?" I asked, feeling slightly better that my friend had not perished.

"Not entirely, Bella." Golden eyed Jane explained, "We're going to help protect your mother's home from invasion."

"We won't make it in time." Alice said with certainty. "It has already begun; we are far too late. Marie of Chevalier has been kidnapped."

"What of Abby?" Elizabeth cried, as her face crumpled in pain. I had the distinct feeling that she wasn't speaking of Abby at all-that her question was for her mate.

"Abby has been safely stored." Alice's voice trailed off at the end, and Edward gasped.

"No..." he whistled disbelievingly. I felt his grip on my waist tighten. "Alice, are you certain?"

"I saw it two nights ago, though the vision was very disjointed, and I couldn't make sense of it."

"How can I take Bella there? It could endanger both Bella, and the child. Alice, we must think of the baby!" Edward yelled as he began to pace the floor of the living room.

"Decide that you'll go there, Edward. Decide that you're taking her." Edward concentrated as hard as he could, and Alice's eyes went flat.

"Where am I going, Elizabeth?" Her haunted features turned distractedly towards me, and her voice was barely above a whisper. I had to strain to hear her.

"Soren has taken Abby to France. They are both hiding in the Underworld."

* * *

Not even the barest hint of the next chapter until I've reached at least 25 more reviews, kiddies!

Read and review. And no matter what, always remember that I love and appreciate each love note that you give me.


	22. The Storm

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.

* * *

**

(A/N): Lots of dialog here. You'll get another look at a softer side of Marie, and also a life changing experience for Abby. Get your tissues ready girls-it's gonna be a sad one. I couldn't leave you on an unhappy note, so relax. There's some silliness shortly thereafter.

* * *

_**It's my birthday, as of midnight. You kids BETTER leave me a birthday review of love.**_

_**Yes, I mean you.**_

* * *

**Abby's POV**

"Dinner's ready!" I called through the intercom, hoping that he could hear me. My father had been harder and harder of hearing these last few years, and his noisy toys didn't help matters. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, a loud whistle would blow through the otherwise silent house. While it never bothered Marie or Elizabeth; I needed my beauty sleep!

I had the sneaking suspicion that he spent all of his newfound free time playing with his model trains.

I began to carry his tray up the stairs, when I heard a very distinct whistle. I sighed. Knocking twice, I opened the door to his 'playroom', as Miss Elizabeth used to call it. It was Elizabeth who bought him all the damn things to begin with. Honestly, a fifty year old man and his toys...

Mistress Marie would sneak him a pastry, every now and then; when they both thought I wasn't looking. Between the two of them, he was thoroughly spoiled. There he was, sitting at his rather large (custom made) table, circling several model trains around a lavishly scened track.

His goofy ass was wearing a striped conductor's hat. "You're fifty, you know?" I reminded him as I dragged his rolling table over to wear he sat. A gentle breeze swirled through the window, caressing our skin, as I placed his tray in front of him.

"Age is only a number, Abby." My father said kindly as he kissed me on my cheek. "What's for dinner tonight?" He questioned as he lifted the lid off of his tray. "Ahhh... Gumbo! Andouille?" He asked, digging into his bowl with practiced gusto.

"No, only turkey sausage. You know how bad your heart is." I admonished, tucking a napkin into his shirt collar. I loved him far too much to feed him the food he craved.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Marie entered. She sniffed daintily, and truly tried to suppress her expression of extreme distaste. "I don't know how you eat that...Honestly!" She murmured, her voice trailing off with disbelief. I peeked up at my now crimson-eyed Mistress, and watched as she very casually winked at my father. He was excitedly eyeing the paper bag that she held in her hand.

The shift in Marie's eye-color used to frighten me, as a child. I felt like I understood her better now, after living with both her and Miss Elizabeth for over twenty years. "Are we alone?" I asked her curiously. Since Elizabeth's departure, Father Savoi has taken it upon himself to watch over Mistress Marie. Very rarely did I ever see Marie with her natural crimson eyes, and the effect was staggering.

While the blue was not a shade normally found in nature, a person in denial can easily be fooled. There's no fooling anybody with her like this. She looked like a demon in human skin.

Her ruby-red eyes glinted dangerously as they flicked in my father's direction, and then rested upon me. "For now." She replied cryptically. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, and dropped a small paper bag on the table. She walked over to my father's dinner table, and leaned against the edge. "I brought your prescriptions, Pete." Again, she winked in his direction. He grinned shamelessly.

"You're worse than a child in a toy store!" I said laughing at his exuberant expression. "You and I both know that there's also a doughnut in that bag." Mistress Marie roared with laughter, and slapped her knee.

"Caught me again!" She said, narrowing her demon-like eyes in my direction. Her expression was not unkind, and I grinned. Marie and Elizabeth were the only mothers I have ever known.

"If I hadn't seen you put the bag on the table, I would have found the crumbs on his shirt later." We both laughed at my rather robust father.

A very strong wind blew in from the window, and my father hoisted himself from his chair to close the it. His walking was very slow and unsteady; crippled as he was from a lifetime sentence to bad genes and morbid obesity. Marie had bought him a motorized wheelchair for each floor of the house, and she'd even had an elevator added—all for his convenience.

His rheumatoid arthritis had been nearly unbearable for him lately. I could see the pain in his eyes with every move that he made, which is why I never begrudged him for all the spoiling that those two women did for him. I loved my father far more than any creature on this planet. He was all that I had in this world.

My mother had died in childbirth, and my older sister perished in a foolhardy attempt to become a vampire. There was a knock at the main door, and I began my journey to open it. Marie, much to my surprise, held out her hand to stop me. Her eyes morphed from pure crimson, swirled to an almost purple, and finally settled to blue.

"It's Father Savoi." She said, by way of an explanation, and closed the door behind her.

I walked back over to my father, holding his pastry bag in my hand, and handed him his evening pills. He swallowed them down without complaint, and set his empty glass on the tabletop. His bear paw hands rubbed his buzz-cut head vigorously as he tried to relieve a tension headache. Probably caused by his over zealous blood pressure medication.

He tried to hand me half of his vanilla glaze doughnut, but I let him have it. "Please, Abby? A peace offering?" He handed it off to me, but I placed it down on the napkin in front of him and licked my fingers.

"Mmm... It's your favorite!" I said, as I tasted the icing, and the little piece that I'd broken off of it. "'Mr. Wedding Cake'! She drove out to Lawrence's Bakery for you." My father sighed, and shifted in his chair. He flexed his left arm, and grunted. "What's the matter, Daddy?" I asked him as he happily ate his pastry.

"Wait till you get to be my age, son." 'Son' was his pet name for me. I was the son that my father never had.

"Arthritis?" I asked him, wondering if I should get him his pain killer. I could feel a storm brewing, and I knew this damp weather always made it harder on my ailing father.

"Oh, baby, everything just hurts. I don't know what to call it anymore." He pushed away his rolling tray, and began to play with his trains again. We talked for a while, and then I went to bring down his dinner tray.

Father Savoi was in the drawing room with Mistress Marie, and they were talking about the Volturi. I poured two bags of type O negative, Father Savoi's favorite, into a crystal carafe, and carried it into the room. "Ahh, thank you, Abby." Father Savoi said with a rather flirtatious bow.

'Ridiculous man.' I thought to myself, as I poured them each a glass.

"Is there anything that I might do for you, before I turn in for the night?" It was useless to ask—I knew she would ring for me if she had need. I just wanted to get out of this god damned maid's uniform.

My heart froze over a bit as I watched Marie's body shift. She tensed herself in an almost defensive crouch-she was seeing something. Her eyes glowed an electric blue, and then slowly clouded to a milky white. The lights flickered momentarily, and when all righted itself again, Marie was staring at me.

"No, child." She said quietly, her hollow voice sent a chill down my spine. "I'm quite settled for the night. Go spend some time with your father; you know how he loves you."

I closed the door softly behind me, but not before I heard her tell father Savoi to get the equipment. She was apparently 'performing the branding' tonight; whatever the hell that meant. The lights flickered once more, and I thought nothing of it.

I was used to carrying around candles anyway. Rolling blackouts were fairly common anyhow, the way people used air conditioners around here. The only air conditioned room in our entire house was my father's. Those old ladies, how they spoiled him!

I fixed myself a glass of iced tea, and began my trek back up to sit with my dad. I pulled his door closed behind me, and turned to face him, smiling.

The glass in my hand splintered into a million pieces, as it slammed against the hard wood floors. I saw him fumbling with his bottle of nitroglycerin tablets. His huge hands put him at a disadvantage as he wrestled with the orange bottle's white cap. He was clutching at his chest when suddenly his bedroom window blew open, and a gust of wind tore through so powerfully, that the door to his room shuddered, and finally slammed itself closed. It sounded like a freight train was tearing through the house, or perhaps a tornado.

My father was having another heart attack. I screamed for Marie, but she was already on side of me, before I opened my mouth. I knew very well that she could hear our heart beats. She must have known the entire time. Why else would she have directed me back to my father? Her face looked sorrowful, and I howled. She knew these moments were his last.

I ran to him, trying to stuff the tiny tablet under his tongue, but his body was slick with sweat, and I couldn't get a firm grip on his mouth long enough to open it. "Daddy?" I howled as a mixture of tears and snot dribbled down my face. "Daddy?" I screamed louder this time. Rain pounded on the tin roof so loudly that I thought it might break through.

"Daddy PLEASE!" I jammed a pill in, and his eyes jolted open. He stumbled towards his bed, still clutching his chest. My father's expressive brown eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his body began to convulse. "Don't leave me, Daddy. I'm not ready to be alone! Daddy I'm sorry!" I cried, as more snot poured down my face, like an unattractive fountain. I ran to hold him.

The lights flickered once more, and then died completely, as a magnificent bolt of lightning struck a pole right outside our window. The rain pelted harder than before as I held my still upright father.

"I." His heavy body shook with the ferocity of his convulsions, as if he were being electrocuted. "I love you, Abby." Had I realized he was so close to the wall, I would have moved him. He began to fall backwards, and very, very gracefully, he slipped out of the window, and tumbled down the roof.

"Get the tools, Soren, NOW!" Marie yelled, as my feet carried me over the sill, and after my father. I had only one thought in my mind as the wind whistled through my hair. A life without my father was not worth living at all.

Tonight's storm was the worst one within recent history. Bolts of lightning were touching down all over, every second. I watched in awe as each bolt dug a hole in the soft, wet earth. In the two seconds that I floated in midair, the rain tore at my clothes. I couldn't ever remember it ever raining quite like this. It was as if the weather knew what had just happened. As if the world knew what it had just lost. My father had been my pride and joy; my only love.

I felt the lightning tear through my skin, and send a flash of heat that cooked me from the inside out. Everything went black.

Somewhere in the distance, a clock tower chimed ten.

I never felt the ground.

**EPOV**

"We'll need to get her a car-your Volvo certainly isn't up for the abuse." Emmett volunteered as he and Rose piled into the Emmett's Jeep. There was only business in the air, as Bella leaned her head back on the seat, and explained to her father why we had to go out of town so quickly.

"Yes." She said into her cell phone, as she rubbed her forehead with her hands. "Edward's mother has taken very ill, and we're all relocating to New York to see a specialist." She heaved a large sigh and placed a hand over her still flat stomach. She listened to her father with rapt attention, "No, dad, they don't know if she'll make it." There was silence on the other end for a short while, but finally Charlie acquiesced. He asked how long she would be gone.

"I don't know, Dad. I don't know. However long it takes, I guess." She sighed. I grasped her hand, and rubbed circles over her knuckles.

We blazed through Washington's twisty roads with ease. Though there was ample physical room, the mental tension was skyrocketing. Between Emmett and Rosalie, I was about to lose my mind. Their rather amorous thoughts were blazing at full blast. "Will you both _please _try to keep your hormones in check? If I have to see Rosalie's breasts _one more time_..." I roared, covering my ears with my hands, as if that would help.

Horrified, I glanced up at Bella, who was staring at me wide eyed, open mouthed. Her phone was still against her ear, and her face burned in shame. Embarrassed, she told her father that she had to go.

My Bella was embarrassed...because of _us_.

"That's IT!" I bellowed. I had had enough. Emmett's mental picture had Rose spread out, completely nude, mind you, on the hood of his Jeep. He was watching her touch herself, and if I could have vomited up my organs, I would have. My eyes would have been next-I would have popped them out of their sockets, with a rusty spoon, and burned them.

And it still would not have been enough.

"We are stopping at the next Mercedes dealership that we see!" And so we did.

Emmett and Rose sat in the Jeep while I took Bella to look around. Esme and Elizabeth had taken the next available flight straight to New Orleans. Alice was staying in Forks, as she'd recently had a vision that Peter and Charlotte, two of Jasper's friends. would be passing through. She was also awaiting the arrival of the Denalis, our cousins from Alaska. We needed all the support that we could muster. Jasper and Carlisle were attempting to round up supporters. Carlisle in the east, and Jasper in the west.

With the entire family split up, and on red alert, I knew this would be a fairly quick trip. But I still wanted Bella to have some kind of input on her own car. A young salesman strolled up to us, as I dragged Bella over to an area with several S-class sedans. I had already singled out the bright silver car, but I had a feeling that Bella might prefer the navy blue.

If that were the case, I'd have to have the car brought in after this blessed mess was through with, and have it fully loaded for her. I purposely stood her in front of the silver car. The sport model—it was perfect! Designed for both luxury and speed, with windows tinted so dark, the President could be inside—and no one would ever know.

She wrinkled her nose at it, and the salesman shifted his gaze from my wife's face, to her breasts. He was thinking about a very naked, full breasted Bella. He was wondering if he could knock off ten thousand, in exchange for sexual favors. I slammed my hand on the hood of the car, careful to not leave a dent, and his attentions shifted to me. He shuddered, and thanked God that his thoughts were safe. The thought made me laugh bitterly. Oh, if only!

I twisted the wedding ring on my finger; a human tick I'd incorporated in my everyday life. As silly as it sounded; it soothed me. "Do you like it, Bella?" I whispered in her ear, as the salesman's eyes traveled down to her rather pert behind.

She shuffled her delicate feet, which were clad in not so delicate boots. My mother had outfitted her in the sturdiest of clothes; meant for hard wear. She looked both nervous and uncomfortable, "Well, the silver one is nice, Edward. But..." She deliberated, looking at the other colors to chose from. There was also a black S-class, a white one, the navy blue, and a darker grey that was also quite nice.

"Really, Edward? _Another _silver car?"

"This one is fully loaded." I stated simply. I thanked whatever God would listen that there were no sticker prices on the windows. Bella would never have cooperated with me then.

"I kind of like the blue one." She said, as she walked around the car we'd been standing by, and stood near the blue one.

"But it's just the base package, Bella!" I protested, as I filtered the salesman's lewd thoughts as best as I was able.

"Do you think we'll get enough to make a dent in the payments if we use my truck as a trade in?"

I burst out laughing-I couldn't help it! Obviously, she did not know the value of a Mercedes. "Bella, I'll buy you any car that you want. Any car on the lot, my angel. Just please, let's not trade your truck in today!" She was planning on using her fifty year old truck to offset the payments of a nearly $200,000 automobile! Bella's eyes filled with tears, and I instantly regretted laughing at her. I started to back pedal, but feared that it may be too late "Don't worry, my darling. I'll sell it at auction. We haven't the time, Bella. We're in a terrible rush—we need to get to your mother." I reminded her; anything to stop the immediate threat of tears. "Pick any car you want, love; perhaps we'll keep your truck, and have Rose restore it."

"But it's _waste_, Edward!" She sniffled, and pulled a tissue out of her pocket to wipe her nose. All the medical journals in the world couldn't have prepared me for the tears of my pregnant wife.

I groaned as I called to have the truck towed to the Mercedes dealer. Thank God for Alice's gift of foresight; she said that the tow truck would be here within five minutes.

"I like the blue one." She said with an air of finality. She leaned over to peek into the back windows, and the salesman's mind wandered lazily over the soft curve of her bottom. He began to rattle off his speech about safety features, asking us if we've ever purchased a Mercedes-Benz before. As he spoke about the features the navy car had; he talked about the luxurious upgrades she could opt for. The black car was the next step up, and he was pushing Bella hard for it. I agreed with him, and told her that we could always have her car painted, after we finished our affairs in New Orleans. I reminded her again that we needed to leave as soon as possible, and she glared at me.

A particularly vicious mental image burst through my consciousness. I glared at our salesman, who instinctively took a step back. At this point in his little fantasy, he was placing his … ._..himself... _in Bella's mouth.

Unrestrained hate flowed from me in waves, though if I could be perfectly honest, I was having a little fantasy of my own. I was envisioning tearing our assinine salesman apart-limb from limb. Very slowly.

One molecule at a time.

Finally, Bella settled on the very dark grey, almost black car. This car had nearly all the extra features, which pleased me; it was actually a step up from the black one. "Look, Edward!" She cried happily, brandishing her gooey tissue in the general direction of its darkly tinted windows—another bonus for our kind. "This grey one has the car logo in big, on the grill, instead of perched up on the hood like that one." She nodded, and the salesman helped her sit inside, imagining himself on top of her defiling the tan leather seats. "It's very comfortable." She added, though she wrinkled her nose at something. Times like these made me sad that I could not read her mind. "Will it cost too much extra if we get cloth seats put in?" Her bright blue eyes bore into mine, as I struggled not to outwardly show my horror. "I hate that you stick to the leather seats in hot weather..."

'Cloth seats? In a Mercedes?' the salesman thought, suddenly distracted from his lewd little tryst with my wife.

"There you have it, sir." I said to the salesman, as he returned his gaze to me. "The lady prefers the sport luxury model, so we'll have the dark grey one. Clean it up, and get it ready." I advised him as I guided Bella deeper into the building to handle the finances. God willing, there would be no more talk of cloth seats.

Several young men begin rushing around the car with rags and vacuum cleaners as we sat down at a plain blonde wooden desk. The salesman sat down with us, handed us each a bottle of water, and pushed two stacks of paper before us. He began his speech on the joys of financing our new Mercedes-Benz, but I had truly no interest; not when I can just pay for the car in cash.

I tell him that, and he balks at me. "But sir, one hundred and eighty-seven thousand dollars isn't nearly so hard to swallow, if spread over sixty months, with 3.9% interest!"

Bella stiffened when she heard the price and her head whipped in my direction. "Jesus! Tell me that's before the trade-in?"

I gave the salesman a pleading look, who gave a stymied look back to me. "That is, actually, before we settled on the trade in. What is the make and model of the car, ma'am?"

He pulled out a worn out paper-back, and opened it to a random page in the center. "It's a 1957 Chevrolet pickup truck." He slammed the book closed with a soft thud. "Is there a problem?" Bella asked, looking slightly hurt.

"No ma'am." Sam, our salesman continued. "This book only goes back to 1974." He dialed his manager on the phone, and a smartly dressed older man appeared minutes later. They stepped a little bit away, but I could still hear them talking. Minutes later, the greying manager returned with what he thought was an infallible plan.

I, however, knew that he was full of crap.

"Mr. Cullen. Mrs. Cullen. I think I might have a solution to benefit us all." He said importantly as he steepled his fingers. "We're prepared to offer you eight hundred dollars for your...trade-in..." Bella's face crumpled, which made me feel so much worse.

After a long pause, Bella sighed heavily. "We'll take it." She said quietly, as she shifted her weight to pull her black American Express out of her back pocket. She tossed it on the desk with an air of finality. I caressed her cheek with my hand, and as I gazed into her eyes, I noticed the flat black they had become. I knew what that meant, and it worried me. Bella was angry.

Neither the salesman, nor his manager picked up on the change, but they both unconsciously shifted back a step. I placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.

The sales manager started the financing speech over, from the top, and it was there that Bella lost her temper.

"If I pay for the car in cash, I pay 0% interest for as long as I own the damn thing! Tell me sirs, can your financier top that?" She fished in her purse for a checkbook, and I had to hide my smile. Only Bella would think to write a check, without realizing that we had more bank accounts then sense.

I carefully slipped the checkbook back into her purse and nudged the black credit card forward on the desk.

I had the terrible urge to goad her with a, 'temper temper!', but I valued my life, so I didn't. The young salesman mentally called Bella a 'cranky bitch', at which point, I decided that I'd also had enough.

"Sir, you will please be quiet, and take the lady's money, or you will lose this sale!" Bella's eyes gazed into my own, and I watched as her's widened. My previously tawny eyes had gone flat black as well. Our salesman picked up on that however, and he squirmed uncomfortably in his office chair. For the first time, he consciously thought that there was something not quite right about us.

He very quickly had Bella and I sign at the agreed upon price, which is no lower, despite the fact that I am handing the man a bankroll of cash, and a black American Express. Bella stared at me wide-eyed as she stuffed her own credit card back in her pocketbook. I quickly counted out the appropriate number of bills, and handed the tall stacks to our salesman.. The remaining balance was easily taken care of by the card. He and the manager eye each other with astonishment.

I was relieved to note that Bella's eyes had returned to their unnatural blue. She sighed as she gripped tightly onto her hand bag, and I reached out to take her soft hand into my own. "I love you." I whispered into her delicate ear, and she smiled at me.

After having signed the appropriate paperwork, our salesman took us over to what he mentally called, "the cage". We were greeted by a slimy looking older man in a very inexpensive suit. The nameplate on his desk said, 'J. Jenks'. I was taken by surprise, as he is also Jasper's favorite procurer of illegal documents.

Mr. Jenks straightened his green poker visor, and squinted in our directions. He too noticed the flat black that my eyes had become, and got the feeling that something isn't quite right. "Congratulations on the purchase of your new Mercedes-Benz, Mr. and Mrs...Cullen." Upon reading the last name, he stares up at me.

'Edward Cullen.' He mentally puts the face with the name, and then registers the fact that Bella is my wife. "Congratulations on your recent marriage, Mr. Cullen." He states very very quietly. It is the only reference to the fact that he's familiar with our family from outside this dealership.

"For an extra 250.00, we can have the VIN (vehicle identification number) etched onto the windshield of your new car. Isn't the added security something that would be important to you?"

"The VIN number is already etched." I replied tersely, pinching the bridge of my nose. "We've already agreed to the price, with all extra features considered. Will you also be trying to charge extra for the tires? How about the engine?"

Bella guffawed, and turned away from Mr. Jenks, trying to hide her amusement. The dealership manager walked up to Bella, and smiled warmly. He congratulated her on the purchase of a fine new car, while he mentally evaluated Mr. Jenks and me fighting over 'extra' features, and a fifteen hundred dollar difference to the previously agreed upon price, due to taxes placed on a six thousand dollar rebate.

Begrudgingly, I signed a quick check so that Bella and I could start our trip to New Orleans. I mumbled something to her about nickel and diming, and she scowled at me.

"That's what you get for spending nearly two HUNDRED thousand dollars for a CAR, Edward." She hissed impatiently, as I led her out of the showroom.

I pulled the door open, and held it wide for her, guiding her out by the small of her back. I found myself momentarily distracted by the new sounds that I heard. The heartbeat of my wife was strong and steady, but lying just below the surface was something much softer, and quicker. The embryo's heartbeat was faint, fluttering like a hummingbird's wings.

Embryo.

Heartbeat.

I'm going to be a father.

"Mr. Cullen, excuse me," The sales manager continued, as he chased us down the lot, "but, as I was going over your...er...vehicle..., I noticed a large spot in the bed of the truck. I climbed in, and tried to scrape it off with my fingernail. I thought it might be paint, but it came off easy enough. What was it?"

Bella erupted into near hysterical laughter-tears were streaming down her cheeks! I faintly smelled urine, and thought that she might have suffered from minor bladder incontinence. I recalled that that was a normal pregnancy symptom, but more typical of the later stages, when the fetus places immense pressure on the bladder of the mother.

"You. Really. Put. Your fingers. In. that?" She cried, doubled over and holding her sides. I watched my curiously hysterical bride with wonder, silently wishing that I could read her mind. The suspense was killing me.

I didn't know what the hell was going on, but the thoughts running through the manager's head were almost as hysterical as Bella's laughter, and I started laughing too.

"I've parked my car in the same spot for the last eight years." Bella explained as she gasped for breath, "That 'spot' you saw is eight years worth of bird crap! I can't believe you TOUCHED that with your finger; it was the size of a dinner plate!"

Bella turned to me, and placed her hands gently on my forearms, and pushed up on her tip toes. I bent down so that her lips just grazed my ear, and she whispered, "He's so nasty..." Which set us both up for a good laugh.

The salesman stared bewildered at his boss, who was staring at his fingers, absolutely mortified. "It's too late for that anyway; all the papers are signed!" Bella chirped cheerfully. "The God-damn truck is fifty years old, doesn't RUN, and you're trying to haggle over birdshit in the truck bed? Really?" Bella was really getting worked up, and I very nearly had to push her into the passenger's seat.

Silently, I closed the door of our new car, and we pulled out of the lot, with Emmett just ahead. Bella sighed contentedly as she set the seat adjustments to her liking. I turned to her after we'd merged onto the interstate and said, "You know, I've been buying automobiles for well over a century, and that was the worst salesman that I have ever had." She giggled quietly as she fiddled idly with the satellite radio, "Truly, Bella...was that bird excrement?"

* * *

_**Please remember that it's my birthday, and I'd like nothing more than your words of encouragement. It's all I'm likely to get this year, seeing as my well pump has failed, and I'll be having a new one installed in my house Friday morning.**_

Being a home owner is expensive, kids.

Anything written by **Melolabel **is fabulous. Go check her out!


	23. The Search

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.

* * *

**

**(A/N): I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Review, or I'll leave you hanging! :)**

**I've received some action on my facebook page, but if you want me to add you to my friend's list, you gotta send me a note! I'm gonna go guzzle some 'jungle juice' now. I'll catch you cats on the other side!**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Edward's question caught me off guard, but I assured him that yes, it was in fact, bird crap. We both shared a good laugh. I dozed on and off until Edward's cell phone began to vibrate. With the simple push of a button on the steering wheel, Alice's voice poured from the speakers.

Alice was a welcome distraction, seeing as Edward's driving was about to have us break the sound barrier.

Gadgets didn't make this car worth nearly two hundred thousand US dollars. I'm sorry. It still has only four wheels.

Edward laughed at me every time I'd brought that up. Did he really need built in electronic devices to help him parallel park? Or perhaps the feature that beeped loudly if you had dozed off, and were about to run off the road? My favorite was that the car would automatically slow and stop if someone drove too close to the person in front of them. All of these were features to help careless humans. Did Edward need such things? I certainly didn't think so...

"Alice!" He greeted brightly, "How are you? Any sign of Peter or Charlotte?"

"I expect they'll arrive within the next day or so. It's supposed to start raining in thirty-six hours, but I see them here before the storm. That's not why I called you though." The other end of the line suddenly went very quiet, and I wondered if we'd just lost service. Edward's fingers trailed through his hair nervously several times before she spoke again. Her voice sounded tremulous-Alice Cullen seemed scared.

"Edward?" She began as she shuffled something around, on the other end of the line. "There's a problem. I was just talking to Jasper, and we won't be able to take her by plane."

"Why's that?" Edward asked as he turned the music down. It must be sheer reflex; I knew that he could hear her just fine.

I hadn't realized that there was ever any intention of taking a plane. Isn't that why we'd just blown a fortune on a fast, and durable car?

"He's had some trouble locating some of the Covens along the west..." Her voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Trouble?" His smooth voice trailed through the air, as he awaited Alice's reply. "Which Covens?"

"He needs you to head to Phoenix, along the way. He senses that there may be an army tearing through our population of supporters. Between you two, Emmett, and Rose; it should be able to be handled both diplomatically and sensibly."

"You want me to bring Bella into a war zone?" His face contorted into what can only be described as absolute incredulity. "I'm not taking her there!"

"You have to, Edward." Alice's voice was tight, strained like a guitar string about to break. "There's no longer a choice; if you don't destroy both James, and Victoria, they'll be taking the next flight out to Italy..."

Edward swore profusely as he programmed a new route into his (built in) GPS. The tires squealed as he flipped the car around and stomped on the gas pedal.

So, this is why he spent a fortune on a fast and durable car... Who knew Edward was a stunt driver? I smelled rubber burning all around us, and moments later, I noticed that Emmett's vehicle had followed suit.

His cool hand reached out and clasped itself around my own. "I'll never let anything happen to you Bella. No matter what happens now; you're my heart and soul."

I gazed into his golden eyes and saw the resolve plainly within.

"Try to rest, love. We've a long ride ahead of us." He fiddled with the radio until he found a station playing a marathon of famous piano solos, and I drifted off to sleep.

_**Abby POV**_

All the accounts that I had read on the matter were wrong. Death is the most painful event of one's life. I recalled the exhilaration that I felt after I followed my late father through his bedroom window, but now I only felt fire.

Father Savoi always did say that suicide was a road straight to Hell, but I was never Christian, so I didn't believe him. And I truly believed that I had been sent to Hell. Seemingly, the deepest ring of the Inferno, though the pain was far less concentrated than it had ever been. A minute, an hour, a century ago, rational thought had been an impossibility.

Perhaps my stay in Hell was only temporary; an otherworldly mistake. I wondered idly if my father had vouched for me. Me, the 'Pagan Sinner'. My father never called me such a name, but I knew exactly what people thought of me; of my religion. I hoped that my father hadn't tried to trade places, and landed himself in Hell in the process. I'd never wanted that for him.

I flexed my left hand voluntarily, which is something I hadn't been able to do, until just now. I was surprised when water slipped between my fingers. I was floating on something solid, though I was clearly in deep water. Had that terrible storm breached the levee system?

Those levees had failed us before. It was a definitely frightening possibility.

A particularly vicious flame burst throughout my entire body. I felt as if I were having a seizure! My spine nearly bent in two, as I doubled backwards, over these terrible convulsions. My heart went wild.

I could hear father Savoi's voice quietly in the background, but I couldn't make out the words.

The flames intensified around my heart. Father Savoi was wrong-God was cruel. I was being electrocuted again!

Suddenly, my convulsion ceased, as did my heart. I felt myself rolling off of my unidentified floatation device, in slow motion, as I plunged into the dark, deep water. Experts say that it takes an extra eight full minutes for a person's brain to die. These were my final eight minutes, and I knew it.

It was fitting that I should die by water, seeing as I'd lived along it my entire life. All of the summers that I'd spent with my father, living on and eating from the rivers, and the bayous, flashed before my eyes.

The memories were so real that I could nearly feel him squeeze my hand. My father's hand had been large, like a bear's paw. I hoped that I would see him soon; in Heaven, where he belonged.

He tugged on my hand again, pulling me deeper, further away from the light, and I opened my eyes for the first time.

The first thing that I noticed was my ability to see, even in this absolute darkness. The intense water pressure was just a gentle tickling to my senses. The tugging on my hand grew more insistent, and my panic began to grow.

"Please!" I tried to scream, but being below water made it an impossibility. I'd only make myself drown faster this way. Reflexively, I drew in another deep breath, and the pure saltwater poured into my lungs. My panic grew, and I pulled my hand from my murderer's grasp.

Where had my father gone? I knew that I was in Hell now, or at the very least, I was crossing the River Styx.

My captor turned to face me, and I was shocked to see Father Savoi. He beckoned me to follow him, but I needed to breathe! Effortlessly, I slipped my way to the surface. As quickly as I'd cut through the water, I foolishly realized that we hadn't been as far down as I'd thought. Water poured from my nose and mouth as I struggled to breathe.

Father Savoi broke through the calm black waters and silently regarded me as I hungrily sucked in lungfuls of air. The saltwater had made my throat raw, and the burn was at the forefront of my mind. I'd researched that drowning was supposed to be a euphoric experience. I suppose nobody had taken into account that saltwater would be a different experience entirely. It was agony! "Father, why are you trying to drown me?" I cried in confusion. Father Savoi had only ever been kind to me, and had been trusted by my father implicitly.

His laugh was hollow, and it frightened me, "It's not so easy now, little one. It will never be so easy again." His heavy hand brushed the hair from my eyes and cradled my cheek so that I had no choice but to face him.

His movements were almost affectionate, and I suddenly felt embarrassed. The sound of his voice sounded different—so very different. I heard much less of the Cajun accent that I'd grown to love. I suddenly wondered if it was possible that he sounded more like an Englishman, than a Cajun. "You're one of us now, Abby. You're a Vampire. Marie has turned you into a Chevalier Huntress..." His words were simple, dripping with authority, and finality, but I had no time to ponder their meaning. "We've little time to lose, Abby. Quickly, go below the surface with me. There are humans boating nearby; we must be discreet." Without another word, he reached his hand out to me, and together we sliced through the dark water.

'One of them?' I thought to myself, as he led me deeper into the black waters. There was no land in sight; I had no idea where we were.

Hours seemed to tick by, and yet my lungs did not burn from lack of air. The speed and length of our journey did not matter-my arms and legs did not cramp from overexertion. We continued to slice effortlessly through the night, and as we did, I noticed the colors around me began to change.

We continued swimming, and our steady pace was our only indication of the passage of time. The water was nearly always dark and brooding, but the subtle color change hinted at the time of day. There was never any wildlife around; I began to wonder if there really were any fish in the Ocean.

Seven times I watched the water take on the slightly brighter tone of the day time. Seven times had I watched the waters darken. We'd been below water a week, and I'd never once come up for air. Try as I may, I was unable to wrap my new, and improved, mind around that concept.

Surely it must be daylight by now I looked to my wrist watch for guidance, but I found that it had been crushed from the water pressure, and by the looks of it, it was long ago. Only the strap was left hanging on my wrist. Not even my Timex could tick after this.

Tirelessly, Father Savoi navigated us through a complex network of underwater caves. He removed a key from his neck and slid it into a very worn rock crevice. Slowly, the water began to vibrate and a slender piece of rock slipped aside for our passage. The opening in the rock face was very narrow. While I slipped through it with ease, Father Savoi had to contort himself to squeeze his muscular body inside. With my help, he pushed through, and we quickly broke the surface of cave.

I'd never seen anything like it.

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

Esme expertly operated the automobile that was carrying us to my former home. My residence of the last century. I was doing my best to curb the panic and devastation that I felt inside, but I knew we were alone.

I knew that there would be no one left in the house when we arrived.

"Marie..." I whispered quietly, more to myself than for anyone else's benefit.

"We'll find her, Elizabeth..." Esme soothed as she captured my hand within hers.

I punched the security code into the heavy metal gate, and it slowly swung open. Quickly, I opened the car door, and continued on foot. I wanted to breathe in the scent of the attackers, and find out exactly where they had been. If I knew where they had gone, perhaps I could figure out what they were after. Well, aside from my companion, of course.

The external features of our home looked fresh and untouched, but I smelled them in every leaf that I turned. They'd scaled our magnolia tree, though for what I could not fathom. I climbed to the top myself, and realized that from its peak, the entire property was visible. My sharp eyes scanned over each blade of grass, every flower, bench...Everything that we'd built together. None of it meant anything without her. I sobbed tearlessly when my eyes rested on our gazebo.

Jumping down, I continued closer to the marble stairs. I fingered unfamiliar prints, and made note of the fallen stone lion in the courtyard. I wondered just how bad the inside of the house would look.

Carefully, I picked up the fabric bell pull, and inhaled deeply. "Marie." Marie had touched this very piece of fabric. I fingered the fringe with my hand, and was very surprised when I caught the glint of metal. As it tumbled closer to the ground, I closed my fingers around it.

I heard Esme's soft quick footsteps approaching, and I held the key up for her to see. "Oh dear." Was her only response. I tucked the mystery key into my pocket, and opened the door of our home.

I could smell the invaders' scents in the carpets, the tapestries, and feel the general malaise that the place was now exuding. Everything felt so different, now that Peter and Abby were gone. As we crossed into the main parlor we had used for entertaining, I uprighted an antique vase. Esme tutted behind me, also taking in the changes with disbelief.

We would have to search the place with a fine toothed comb. Marie would not have gone down without a fight, and she would have certainly left something of herself behind. Little clues like the key, so that we could understand what was happening.

We were interrupted by the vibrating of Esme's cellular telephone. They had try to give me one, but I refused. My new family seemed entirely too reliant on human technologies for survival, and I'd be lying if I said that it didn't worry me. I stopped and turned to face her as she pushed a button to intercept what I'd learned was called a 'text message'.

"Alice says that the key is for a safety deposit box. Your name is on the account, so when we're done here, I think we'll head to a place called 'Metairie'."

I acknowledged, and set a carafe onto Abby's cart, which had been overturned in some kind of struggle. The crystal was still red from the blood that had once been inside. The attackers had come at night, and interrupted Marie in the midst of dinner. The night was the only time she ever fed.

Esme sighed, and picked up two crusted goblets, and carried both, plus the carafe that I'd picked up, into the kitchen. I heard her using the pitcher pump to wash the dishes. I quickly scanned the photos on the mantle, and noticed nothing out of place. On the side of Marie's favorite wingback chair, she always kept a small table well stocked with needle work. I dug through that next. I pushed aside her heavy loom and began to pick through all of the items inside. Marie's crown, ring, and necklace fell out of a leather pouch. It crinkled like paper, and I stretched the drawstrings to open the bag further. There was a note inside.

* * *

_**First NBC—Veterans Highway, across from the mall.**_

* * *

This must be the location of which Alice was speaking. I slipped the paper back into the pouch, along with Marie's personal effects, and headed up the stairs to the second floor. I didn't smell them in any of the bedrooms, so they'd obviously bypassed these room in favor of the third floor bedrooms.

The third floor was where we had always stayed. Only Abby and Peter had lived on the second floor.

My old candelabra, one of the few items left from my life in Chicago, was lying on its side, on the floor. I picked it up, and set it back on the marble table. Another note was tacked inside, and I picked it out of the recessed hole, where it was smashed in by a candle.

* * *

_**Aro della Volturi**_

* * *

Surely the Volturi were not responsible for this? I wondered if Marie's ability to block all inquiries regarding her whereabouts had been shunted by another creature's gift. The thought of them finding her terrified me, but I couldn't put too much stock in just a simple name. I would have to collect all the clues that I could before I pointed fingers.

The door to my quarters was hanging by a hinge. Things were strewn about the room, and signs of a struggle were obvious. The posters of my solid mahogany bed were snapped like q-tips, and lay useless on the floor. Dresses were in various states of disrepair, tattered, torn, and strewn about the floor. My closet was devoid of all but one pair of shoes. I picked them up, and a piece of paper lay tucked beneath the right boot, almost as if it were an afterthought.

* * *

_**They have your scent. You're not safe.**_

_**Not anymore.**_

_**I'm sorry, more than you know.**_

* * *

After picking through, and replacing the objects in my chambers, I headed down the hall to Marie's. Her door was ripped completely off, and lay flat in front of me. Someone had kicked it while it was bolted closed. The moulding of the door frame hung around the door with jagged chunks of plaster.

If my room had been described as a 'mess', then Marie's could only be described as a 'state of emergency'. Not a centimeter of her room lay untouched. Furnishings were overturned, smashed, and in the case of her safe, absolutely pulverized.

I headed over to the metal safe, noticing that all of her jewels were still there. Nothing of value had been taken, and I thought it odd.

"They may not have been out for money." Esme offered, which made me wonder how long I'd been speaking aloud to myself. And also how long she had been standing there, in the midst of my lover's most private chambers.

"Elizabeth, if this is the Volturi's hand at work, then it certainly isn't the money they were after. Esme nodded silently as she upturned Marie's coat armoire and highboy. I shifted the bed back to the center of the room, where it had always sat, and noticed a sealed envelope dragging beneath the ropes holding up the mattress.

"Oh dear." Esme said as she rummaged through her handbag. We were on our way to First NBC to open up Marie's mysterious safety deposit box. "Elizabeth, darling, have you seen my bluetooth?"

The question caught me completely off guard, and I eyed her curiously. "I wasn't aware that you had any blue teeth... How on Earth could you misplace your tooth, Esme? Perhaps, more importantly, why on Earth is it blue?" Stopped at a light, she turned to face me, and broke into a wild grin. Suddenly there was laughter; loud and bright and sweet.

"No." Esme stated between bouts of hysteria. "No!" She continued to laugh as she pulled into the parking lot of the large stone bank. "Elizabeth, I'm simply looking for the earpiece for my cell phone!"

People and their gadgets...

After showing several forms of falsified identification, I was allowed to cross the long stone hallway that led into the safe holding the most significant of the safety deposit boxes. I held my breath so that I could avoid the sweet scent of the armed escort that the bank had provided me. We stopped in front of a large iron door, and he showed me that the number on our key matched the number on the door.

He stepped aside so that I could turn the key and enter the room without prying eyes. I appreciated it, because I had no idea what would be inside. Turning the key, I pushed open the door with a heavy groan, and gasped at what I saw.

* * *

**(A/N): So here's the deal, kiddie-poos... While the _quality _of last chapter's reviews was FABULOUS (thank you for the birthday wishes), the _quantity_ sucked. Ten? _Really_? Is that all I mean to you?**

**Because I love you, I've left you some fabulous cliff hangers to ponder...**

**Review, or I'll quite simply leave you hanging. I've been outlining and organizing another story-it would be VERY easy for me to take a few months off from "Divine Providence"... (Villainous music plays in background) Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Once again, yes, I mean you.**

_Bella kicks vampire ass in the next chapter. It'd be a shame for you to miss it!_


	24. The Empath

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

* * *

**(A/N): **A week longer than I promised, but I had sufficient teacher-esque drama to keep me busy. At the last minute, the state pulled the contract for the special ed division of my school. This, of course, left me without a job. I, along with my coworkers, and special needs parents, have been tirelessly picketing and working the phones. Several BoE meetings and many hours of phone calls/legal lawyer crap later, we are starting as planned. The state of NJ still refuses to pay for our program out of pocket, but we're hopeful that the BoE will stop being douches, and let our fantastic program be. We're the finest special ed early childhood center in the state of NJ. I truly believe that.

**I people like you and me don't advocate for those who can't, then nobody will.**

Hug a teacher. All of you! They're heroes.

I promised you a boxing-Bella, and I hope that I have delivered. Enjoy.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

From the moment I set foot in Phoenix, I knew something was amiss. Reilly, my usual contact, was not in his regular hunting territory. I searched surrounding areas, and questioned whomever I happened across said the same. "No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen him in days."

Reilly had been an excellent choice of delegate, and I was saddened by his disappearance. I had little hope of finding him alive; he would have contacted one of us before making a move. Kate, Reilly's mate, was distraught with worry over her missing companion. She reported that a trio of vampires were tearing through the Nevada territories, mostly just stirring up trouble.

"Nothing too serious," She stated as she perched herself on a large flat rock, "Mostly rumor mongering. They were talking about some damn-fool plan to overthrow the Volturi." I felt waves of speculation and overall curiosity emanating from her. She was wondering if it were true, and I was about to both confirm the rumor, and ask for her support.

"What would you tell me, Kate, if I said such a thing were possible?"

"Truly?"

"Truly."

"I'd tell you, Jasper Whitlock, that you were out of your mind. No matter how large and powerful your coven may appear to be; you cannot overthrow them all!" Her crimson eyes were wide with disbelief as she scanned the horizon for anyone within possible earshot. She was nervous to be overheard, as the punishment for such thoughts would be immediate execution. The same fate would be extended to anyone close to her, and even though his absence was unusual, she wanted better for her mate.

"Our coven is strong, Katie." I placed my hand on her shoulder, and she sighed. She clawed her fingers through the rockface as she sobbed tearlessly.

"Do you think they've taken my Reilly?" Raw emotion nearly caused me to collapse, and I found myself taking two unintentional steps backwards. She noticed, but said nothing.

"I think that it's a possibility, Kate." I crouched down to her level and sat myself in the sand. I felt awful that she was missing her lover. The two of them had always kept separate hunting territories, out of necessity. But in all other things, they shared equally. I wanted to ask her about the three she had spoken with just days before Reilly disappeared. "Tell me more about the others, Kate."

She described the ginger haired female with perfect clarity, as she'd shown an intense interest in Reilly. Statuesque, knee-length fiery curls, angel's face, pert, perfect nose. Very feminine and child like. She had been dressed in a t-shirt that was several sizes too large for her, and she also wore a short denim skirt with leggings underneath. A large fur stole hung haphazardly around her neck, and Kate had noticed that it was drenched with the stale blood of previous kills. Kate had made special note of the pride that the female had taken in her gruesome fur pelt. The woman had mentioned that it was a wolf pelt, and very very rare. Neither Kate, nor her visiting sister Zafrina, had ever heard of a wolf being a rare creature. They had simply filed the information away, in the event that it became important later.

Then she described a man with white-blond hair. He was stocky, though slightly taller than average height. He was built less like an athlete than the others. She noted that he had probably been slightly overweight before his transformation. She recalled a large tattoo of a pirate ship on his back, and another more abstract image across his pelvis. The blonde's torso was also covered in vampire bites; he was obvious a well-trained warrior. Both she and Zafrina had kept their distance from him, though he eyed them both with more interest than they would have liked. He was shirtless, but wore ill fitting jeans, held up with a knotted rope. His feet were bare and dirty.

The third man she described as a 'darkie'. Kate had noticed that he acted as if he were the leader, but she suspected that it was the blond fighter who actually ruled the roost. He had very long hair that was knotted and gnarled. She said his hair 'looked like snakes', and she'd never seen a style quite like it. He also had a foreign accent, and she said that it had a French flair to it. He wore a crimson vest, but both his chest and his feet were bare.

The three of them wore no jewelry, no crest. The more 'civilized' of us generally look for an open display of allegiances first, and it can be very dangerous indeed, to walk into claimed territory without being marked. I wondered if these were vigilante soldiers set up to flush out our allies. Vigilante status would explain the missing crests on the three of them—soldiers for hire are loyal to no one.

Before I left Kate, she pledged her allegiance, and promised to keep her ear to the ground. I told her to begin making her way to New Orleans, and she said that she'd be on the move, just as soon as Zafrina returned from South America. She expected her back any day now. In return, I told her that I would watch out for Reilly. I would do my best to keep him safe, if I found him. I meant it—every word.

Just before I turned to leave, she asked for news of her family in Denali. She'd left when she met Riely, because he had been unable to stick to their 'vegetarian' diet. Her crimson irises were proof enough that she hadn't either. She missed them more and more every day. I told her that I would pass along her regards, and that she'd see them herself when she arrived in New Orleans.

The Denalis were supporting our efforts to overthrow the Volturi, though Eleazar didn't think that placing the Romanians on the throne would be any better. I agreed with him. The Romanians were evil bastards to the bone, and were only marginally better than the Volturi simply because of their straightforward manner. They wore their bullshit on their sleeves instead of hiding behind an army, in lavish palaces.

I sped into the darkness, headed now to the territory that had recently been claimed by a relatively young female. She was changed only a little less than three decades ago. Renée had a reputation for being highly unpredictable, and very unstable. She was arrogant, and was very often hunting within the territories of the others. She was often the direct cause of unnecessary hardship and ill will. Nevada had once been a peaceful area with only mature creatures living therein. Renée had destroyed a blond vampire by the name of Irina, who had been near and dear to Kate.

Since Renée had taken over Irina's former hunting grounds, the place had become a place riddled with uncertainty and malcontent. It was with both trepidation and caution that I stepped into Renée's territory. She could be lurking anywhere, behind anything. I had not survived since the Civil War by being anything less than vigilant. She'd somehow bested Irina, a twelve-hundred year old vampire. The woman was definitely not without cunning, and I wondered if that might be her gift.

Eventually, I stumbled across a small wooden shed. I could hear movement inside; the sound similar to a heavy piece of furniture being dragged across a wooden floor. A female's voice was babbling incoherently, and I could feel overwhelming anger pouring from her.

"Come here and disturb my peace. _I'll_ teach _them_!" I braced myself near the only window of the house, and peeked inside. Sure enough, a woman with reddish brown hair, mostly gray at the temples, was shuffling around furniture. The woman appeared to be very young, no further along in her human existence than I had been, but she looked haggard—as if her final months had been riddled with intense illness. She was talking to a deathly still person sitting in a chair. When the wind shifted direction, two things happened simultaneously. I caught the scent of advanced decay, and she caught site of me at the window. In her haste, she flung the sofa that she'd been moving through the back wall of the shack. The person in the chair was flung sideways, and I noticed that had been gutted. Only God knows how long he'd been sitting dead in her house. The smell was enough to make even me heave.

She bolted to the door, and began mumbling things like, 'too many visitors', 'no peace', 'no time to play hostess', 'must wash Alejandro so he doesn't get an infection'. Alejandro must be the decayed boy on the floor-she didn't realize that he was already dead! I checked beneath my jacket to make sure that my two torches (which were, at my design, the size and shape of pistols) were in their holsters. I also had an emergency zippo in my jacket pocket, and plenty of common sense. I had high hopes that I'd come out alive, and I had enough compassion to hope that she would as well.

"What do you want?" She hissed, and bared her gleaming teeth. She was holding a cheap cigarette lighter in her hand, and I backed away reflexively.

"I do no come to invade your hunting grounds, Renée." I felt it necessary to alleviate her fears, and she visibly relaxed when I said this. "I only wish to speak to you about travelers passing through this land. Have you been approached by anyone unfamiliar these last few weeks?"

She said much the same about the three of them as Kate had, though she'd been able to follow them undiscovered. She'd seen the dark one separate from the group to take a plane somewhere, leaving just the blond and the redhead. The blond sent the redhead to the 'Spaniard's' (Kate's) territory to lure away the male. His only instructions were 'Do what you must.'

I thanked her, and on my way out I caught an unfamiliar vampire scent in the distance. The trail was fresh, only minutes old, but whomever it had been, was moving at full speed. I tore off after the scent, hoping to find its owner. I saw what looked like fire off in the distance, but the smell of vampire was growing stronger. It wasn't fire-it was the female! She streaked across the desert like a fiery she-devil. Her hair billowed behind her like silken flames. Where she was headed, I was not sure. Her feet barely touched the ground as she flew across the moonlit dunes. She purposefully threw rocks and other debris over her shoulder, in an attempt to derail me. Her feeble attempts did not even slow me down.

The emotions rolling off of her, however, were nearly debilitating. There were immense concentrations of fury, determination, and even wonder. It was my own personal poison emanating from her fluid form. She felt no guilt, and no remorse. I wished that I had the option of tuning her emotions out, but I didn't. I wasn't even sure that this was the woman I was supposed to be chasing. Several of our supporters had been lost to them—to her. I had only the testimonials of two individuals to go by, and by both accounts, she fit the perfect description of the she-antagonist. I knew the female's name, thanks to Renée's secret stalking.

_Victoria_.

Truthfully, I was more interested in her mate, James because he seemed to be the ringleader. From all available accounts, there were three of them in their coven. James, the leader; Victoria, his mate; and Laurent, their foot soldier. If I managed to catch _her_, however, I had a feeling that I could bait _him_. There was nothing as unforgivable as killing a vampire's mate. It wouldn't be my first murder, and it certainly wouldn't be my last.

We flew across hundreds of miles of small towns and desert, with only sand and stars to guide our way. As the sun rose high in the sky, I lost her. She was bobbing and weaving from building to building. The earliest of the early risers were emptying into the streets, and the time to take shelter was upon me. I couldn't risk the exposure, and I halted my pursuit. I lost her to the great city of Phoenix, and I lost her to the sun. I took comfort in the fact that she, too, could go no farther until sundown. I wouldn't rest until I found her.

I hadn't rested in one hundred and fifty years. I sure as hell wouldn't start now.

**Rose POV**

As far as the eye could see, there was nothing but sand. We'd been waiting for days with no sign of Jasper. Even Alice was beginning to worry that she'd missed something very important. I, personally, had had enough of it all. While Emmett was having a grand old time, I was picking sand out of my fucking shoes. Does anyone care how much effort it takes to look this good?

"Bella and Edward are at it again" Emmett whispered in my direction as he nudged me with his huge elbow. He loved it when they fought. Bella could be such a bitch sometimes, and my brother deserved what he got..._usually_.

"Ugh, Emmett. Don't fucking touch me, ok?" Roughly, I shrugged him off, and he laughed as he rumpled my hair. I pushed him hard enough to send him flying right into Edward's back. He was so absorbed in his never-ending quest of nagging Bella that he didn't notice. He nearly sprawled face first into the sand.

"Gee Rosie! Temper temper...That's hot!" Emmett trailed a beefy finger along my shoulder and down my ribs. Ordinarily, I would have welcomed the attention, but today, I just wanted to go somewhere sand free. I slapped his hand and tried to distract myself with Edward's drama.

"Bellaaaa," He whined as he chased her with an armload of supplies ranging from sunscreens, to water bottles, to dehydrated food, to a battery operated spray bottle/fan. "I'm just trying to keep you comfortable, sweetheart."

"I'm in the middle of the _fucking _desert, for Christ's sake! It's well over one hundred and ten degrees in the shade! I think we're _well _past the point of making the human comfortable." She braced her hands on each of his shoulders and shoved him hard. He was so surprised by her movement that he stumbled backwards into the Mercedes.

"At least put on sunscreen, Bella. The UV index..." She threw her hands up into the air and let out a very loud growl. I suddenly wished that Jasper were here to translate...I bet that we were witnessing an explosive array of emotions. Just watching was hysterical!

"I'm well aware of the UV index, Edward. You had me reapply twenty minutes ago! I'm greasy, and smell like a coconut grove! Fucking Cabana boys have _nothing_ on me! There's enough lotion in my skin that I'll never get a sunburn again!" She was nearly hissing, and yanked his bag of supplies out of his arms. "All I want is a cool _fucking _shower in a fucking _five-star_ hotel room, and a Big_fucking_ Mac!" A moment of silence hung heavy in the air between the dueling lovers. You could cut the tension with a chainsaw. Emmett, of course couldn't handle it, so he opened his big fucking mouth.

"That's a lot of 'fucking', Bella. I think Edward might need some help!" Emmett was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, and laughing loudly at his own inappropriate jokes.

Edward's dark eyes narrowed in her direction, and his expression was staggering. He shot a helpless look at Emmett, who shrugged and snickered in my direction. "Bella _sweetheart_," He began as he crossed the sand in a vain attempt to reach her.

Bella was having none of it-good for her! In the beginning, I'd had little to do with her because I felt that she just accepted everything that Carlisle and Edward told her. If I had been in Bella's shoes, I would have fought with everything that I had, and _still_ told them to go to hell.

Little by little though, I'd seen the small changes. The way her jaw would tense when someone would try to boss her around, or the offensive stance she would take if Jane pushed her too far. The first I'd noticed was when she stood up to her mother regarding the corsets. I didn't personally see the big deal, but I'm also almost ninety years older than she is. We were born in very different times, and therefore had very different priorities.

Slowly, but steadily, she was stepping into her role as a ruler. I remembered the speech that she gave to our supporters in New Orleans. She was so calm and sure—she had the crowd simply eating out of her hand. I had no doubt that when we arrived in New Orleans, we'd have a crowd of vampires ready to take Volterra by storm.

"If you don't get away from me, Edward Cullen, I swear I'll hit you!" She gave him a look so withering, he nearly burst into flames. She flung the bag of supplies away from her, and they landed in a heap at Emmett's feet.

I eagerly watched as her bright blue eyes shifted to flat black. Quicker than the blink of a human eye, she dropped into a crouch and flung herself at him. He saw her coming, and wrapped his arms protectively around her. As they tumbled in the sand, he shielded her from injury. "Bella! Bella, please.. Don't fight me, love." He kept repeating words of endearment, to try to lighten her fury. I idly wondered if her unpredictable moods might be more than just hormones. Perhaps she was also beginning the unpredictability of the newborn phase. Without exception, we were all terrible in the beginning.

"Damn!" Emmett whispered in my direction as he watched Bella roll Edward over into a choke hold. "Bella is _bad ass_!" He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then continued, "I think that'd be a great nickname for her. What do ya' think, Rosie? 'Badass Bella'?"

I burst out laughing when she bitch slapped him hard across his face. I laughed even harder when she cradled her hand in pain. "Christ, Edward! You're hard like a rock!" Edward apparently found humor in the situation, and gave Bella a salacious lopsided grin.

"That's what she said!" Emmett opportunistically interjected, and Bella temporarily forgot her injury as she guffawed. She called Emmett an asshole, and his only reply was an overdone salute.

"Let me see your hand, love. Do you think it's broken?" She placed her fingers into his, blushing slightly as he moved each individual bone. She stared off into the horizon, and at her sandy boots. She stared at anything but Edward, who was trying to fight back a smile. The only reason she was able to hit him was because he refused to fight back. She was like the kitten who thought herself a tiger, as she picked fights with a pack of rabid lions. "Nothing is broken, Bella; you were lucky." She rolled her eyes and stared daggers in his direction.

"You don't have to treat me like a baby, you know. I made it over 25 years without your help." I could see by the expression of remorse in her face that the worst was over. She now looked on the verge of tears as he handed her a towelette to mop her slightly sweaty forehead. I had a feeling that she was going to be a handful, with all those raging pregnancy hormones. I wondered what the gestational period was for whatever it was that Bella was carrying. I almost, _almost_, felt bad for Edward.

He shot another helpless look in my direction, and I grinned at him. _Shouldn't have knocked her up, eh Eddie-boy?_

Ignoring me, Edward extended his hand to help Bella up from her place in the sand when suddenly his body went rigid. He shifted immediately into a defensive crouch as he hissed. Emmett and I scanned to see what Edward was picking up on, but saw nothing. Suddenly, Edward took off like a bat out of hell, "Rosalie, stay with her!" He bellowed as Emmett chased Edward's dust. I saw, maybe two miles away, Jasper chasing an unidentified male vampire. He had white blond hair, and his bare chest was sparkling like mad in the Phoenix sunlight.

"Great." I mumbled to Bella as she leaned against the door frame of the Mercedes. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed as she fumbled in her purse for the keys to the car.

"It's hotter than hell here, Rose. I think I'll just sit in the car awhile and try to take a nap." She absentmindedly rubbed her slight baby bump. Carlisle and Edward had been scouring the planet for information regarding the gestational period for these vampire-human hybrids, but the information was as varied as its source. They'd only concluded that it depended on how much vampire DNA was in the fetus. Bella, for example, had been carried a full eight and a half months. Though Carlisle had determined, through extensive testing, that Bella had been _almost _completely free of Vampire DNA at birth. Her 'vamp-genes' had remained dormant for many years. She had been _almost _an ordinary human until the onset of puberty. There were others in South America that reported a three to six month gestational period.

Carlisle calculated that Bella was approximately eight weeks along, and while she looked healthy, the 'thing' was growing. Swiftly. It was plain to see that this child would not be carried full term. A normal human would have little physically discernible change, but Bella was quite plainly pregnant. She'd gone up two full sizes, though it was all in her abdomen. We'd have to purchase her some durable maternity clothes, suitable for hard travel, at the next store we found. There was little we could do in the middle of bumblefuck Egypt. The middle of nowhere. Nothing to look at but the sand in my Manolos.

"I'll wake you if anything happens." I told her, and then leaned against the driver's side door. At this point, there was nothing to do but wait.

I hate waiting.

Bella's breathing was even and slow. She'd been napping for approximately a half hour when I heard a throaty chuckle beside me. I beat on the glass as I dropped to a low crouch. Bella, sensing the danger, immediately pealed out, speeding down the road. She'd done exactly as we'd told her to do, if there were ever a danger. 'Get away as fast as you can; we'll find you when the danger is passed'.

My opponent matched my stance, and I found myself staring into a pair of bright ruby eyes. Soundlessly, she hurled herself in my direction. I could hear a cell phone ringing near by, and I hoped that Bella hadn't forgotten hers; it would make finding her slightly less convenient.

My red-headed adversary rammed her knee into my ribs as we rolled across the road. She tried to rip my torso from my hips, but I ripped her a clump of hair from her head, and I was delighted to note that a piece of her scalp was attached. She roared in both pain and fury as she grasped both my wrists, and swung me around. She seemed like she wanted to fling me away, but raised her arms and slammed me into the concrete instead.

I jammed my head backwards and cracked my skull against her face. She whipped her hands to her nose and hissed a string of profanity my way. Lithely, I sprung to my feet, and we began to size up the other. Clearly, this bitch thought that I was going down without a fight.

Clearly, she was mistaken.

We twisted like tumbleweeds, billowing thick clouds of sand into the air. The sound of stones clashing against each other would have been eerie, if any humans had been around to hear it. We circled for what seemed like hours, each mirroring the others movements. I faked to the left, but rammed into her right side—hard. I grabbed hold of a few of her fingers and pulled; three were ripped off, and I threw them into the distance. In her rage, she managed to pile-drive me into the concrete of the road. I was face down in a pile of crumbled road when I felt her foot on my back. She unceremoniously ripped off both of my arms, and I howled loudly in pain. I'd _never_ felt such agony in all of my existence.

I stared disbelievingly as venom trickled out of my bloodless veins, in a futile attempt to reattach my missing arms. She'd flung them far out of reach, and I felt her cool hands on my cheeks. She was going to rip off my head. I knew I was in trouble.

"Goodbye, Emmett!"

I felt my spine separate from my body, and knew no more.

* * *

That's right h00rs, a cliffie. Review, or the blond gets it! LOL!

**Teasers for the next chapter to be sent via PM if you review!**

**Can we break 300 this chapter? We're only 25 reviews away!**


	25. The Double Agent

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.

* * *

**

**(A/N):** I've now joined the ranks of the unemployed. The state pulled the funding for our school and closed it down. Bad for me, but good for you. It means faster updates, and hopefully, more reviews!

I received a lot of great input for the last chapter, and I'm hoping for as much, if not more, love notes for this one. **Juicy lemon to follow if the price is right!

* * *

**

**Teaser for the next chapter if you review!**

**MPOV**

Poisoned by my own antiquity.

Two weeks in direct sunlight. Not being brave enough to involve himself in my capture, he left mere children in charge of me. He knew that after so long in the sun, with no chance to feed that, I would no longer be able to defend myself. Here I sat, in the middle of the desert, held down by nothing other than a bike chain and a "Master" lock. Chained like a commodity. Chained like garbage. Hung out to dry, to burn, to die of sun poisoning-if I was left on my own long enough.

It figures that Aro would exploit my one known weakness. He was, after all, my creator. When they plucked me from my roost at midday, I'd not gone without a fight. Though after several days traveling in broad daylight, I'd become far too weak defend myself. My feeding habits were also not typical, and worked heavily against me. I had always practiced daily feeding, in small quantities; rather than the gluttonous consumption that those around me seemed to favor.

The younglings dragged me further and further away from the land that I'd once called home. Periodically, Aro would contact the large one, Felix, and deliver instructions. Aro's prime concern was that I not be fed—he knew how quickly I could regenerate. He knew that once I was sated, I would dispatch of these two within moments. It had taken over fourteen of his precious guard to capture me, and I'd quickly destroyed seven of them before they managed to drag me outside.

Aro was created by one of the Three Originals, back when the world was new. He had walked this Earth thousands of years, creating order where once was none. Aro della Volturi was a natural Ruler; the trait was deeper than just his long replaced blood—it was etched into his very bones; into his vampire DNA.

There was a distinct pinprick behind my bone dry eyelids. Someone was coming. "Felix, what's happening?" My first instinct was to protect the voice, and I tried to rattle my chains, but I simply couldn't move. "Has Aro contacted you lately? Where are we taking Her? Surely we can't stay here forever!"

A black heeled boot was a mere inch from my face—I could smell the crisp fresh leather. A car door slammed, a radio blared in the distance. I forced my sand encrusted eyes open, and met with the crimson gaze of one of my captives. Their cruel eyes burned into my own, and I couldn't believe the site before me.

My visions hadn't accounted for this. For once, I was stymied. With a sickening crack, the steel toe of a boot crashed into my ribs. I was too weak to even acknowledge the pain that was soaring through my body. Over and over the boots pounded me. I could feel each individual bone snapping as her heels pushed me further and further across the sand. The temperature seemed to cool down as my assailant stopped their attack on me. When I forced my eyes to reopen, I noticed that I'd been kicked into the shadow of an oversized porch. She sneered over her shoulder at Felix as she reared her foot back to unleash a terrible blow. I heard a deep chuckle several feet behind her and the sickening music thumped rhythmically in the background.

Garnering strength from deep within, I breathed out her name. It was no louder than a sigh, and Felix would not have heard. My charred flesh continued to fester, and I knew that I was more black beyond recognition. Had we not been companions for so many years, she would not know me.

"Aro wants her Alive, Janie." Felix scolded as he watched the scene unfold from the sidelines.

"Go hunt. I have a few words to share with this bitch." Her boot crashed into my head with so much force, I felt a fissure form along the base of my skull. My thoughts began to swim hazily as my body placed healing at the top of its list of priorities.

I didn't think that there was enough venom to heal the crack around my neck, and I knew that my second life was hanging by a thread.

* * *

**EPOV**

Jasper was running after an unidentified vampire with wild abandon. Both of them were covered in grime, and looked like they'd been running for days. Jasper sensed our presence, and turned his face for the briefest of moments. He beckoned us to follow, beseeching with both body and mind. Emmett and I tore off after him, and within moments, I'd caught up to his mark. I jumped onto his back, and knocked us both to the ground. Emmett wasn't far behind, and I knew that I had to keep him busy for but a moment, and we'd have him reduced to a pile of ashes. As we tossed in the sand, each struggling for dominance, one foot found purchase on his back. I quickly wrenched his arm from his body and threw it a few feet away. Jasper was now removing a leg, and the dismembered creature's screams were piercing through the remote desert.

"Are you the one they call 'James'?" Jasper asked coolly as he twirled one of the creature's legs in his hand.

"Fuck you!" The creature spat, as he struggled to rise from the sand on just one leg.

"You shouldn't have said that." Jasper said as he tossed the creature's other leg about fifty feet away, just next to the arm I'd torn off moments before.

"Fuuuuck!" It bellowed, but mentally, I'd caught that he was James. I nodded in Jasper's direction, and he continued questioning his motives, and who he was working with. The pitiable creature sensed that he was beaten, and yet he would give nothing away. Mentally, however, I heard, '_You fuckers are all too late...With Laurent on the way to Italy, he'll sound the alarm long before you can gather your army.'_

My phone vibrated wildly in my pocket, and I moved to let Emmett take my place. I opened up the text message to read:

_'Rose under attack. Down. Leave him. 911.'_

I told them to finish the job, and flew towards Rose and Bella. My feet barely grazed the sandy ground as the cloying scent of burning vampire burnt both my nose and eyes. I scanned the air around me as I searched for any signs of Bella, and danger. As I neared the spot where we left both Bella and Rose, I noticed the absence of the Mercedes. Relief flooded through me as I realized that Bella had left the danger behind, as she'd been told to do in an emergency.

One of Rose's sculpted arms came into view, aimlessly crawling the desert sands, and that was when I saw a red-headed female wrench Rose's head from her shoulders, and flung it. Her face was lifeless, and cracked like dry mud. My stomach heaved, but I didn't have time to think because my presence registered with the female just as she launched itself at me.

She was a true fighter, but I could easily pick her next move from her mind. I had her ripped to pieces in minutes, and pulled one of Jasper's pistols from my pocket. I aimed first at her head and pulled the trigger as an explosion sounded, and a large flame burst forth from the nozzle. Two more shots, and her entire body was covered in flames and well on its way to ashes.

I reloaded the magazine with the special 'bullets' that Jasper spent so much time hand crafting. He had modeled his weapon of choice after pistols from his own human time. All the technology an innovation of a modern immortal killing machine, but with all the beauty and handcrafted quality of a weapon from the 1860's. Lovingly I let my thumb caress the inlaid marble grip. I fought back a smile as I thought of the satisfaction that I had felt as I had pulled the trigger, aimed at the female's head. I sighed with relief as I reholstered the weapon beneath my suit jacket, and felt the metal sit at my chest. I watched the last vestiges of the female's hair burn to a cinder. No matter how many decades passed me by, I'd never be rid of the murderer within. Not completely, anyway. Today I had reclaimed my demon status—I wondered if Bella would still love a murderer.

The thought was dismissed as quickly as it had entered. We were at war. It was kill or be killed, and if I allowed myself to be killed, there would be no one to protect my Bella. There would be no one to protect our child.

Emmett's overpowering mental voice was calling my name, and I could feel his presence growing closer. He was trying to tell me that Jasper had come across the scent of more enemy vampires. Several others whose scents were so intermingled, it was difficult to tell their numbers. He was worried that there may be an enemy army gathering in Phoenix. Just then he caught site of Rose, and the arm I was cradling in my own. Its owner's tenacity was displayed even in its state of detachment. Her arm had begun to hit at me the second that I touched it.

His cry was anguished as he took note of Rose's head lying lifeless at the base of a sand dune. Her eyes were clouded, and were looking right through him. Her face was cracked like dried sandstone, and partially open at the top, where she'd obviously suffered a terrible blow. Once I was certain that Victoria would burn cleanly, I headed closer to Emmett to reassemble his wife. I was pleased to note that her neck was still slowly seeping venom; it would make reattachment easier, and much less painful. Her arms, however, were going to sting like a bitch.

I would work as gently as I could because she was injured protecting my wife and our unborn child.

I agitated the wounds around her spine with my nails, causing more venom to spill out. When I had both sides leaking to my satisfaction, I carefully lined up the vertebrae, where they had been separated. It took a bit for the bones to begin to reattach, but there was little that venom could not repair. For fresh wounds, at least. There had to be enough venom flowing in the body for it to reassemble. It was the chief reason why our bodies had to be immediately burned after dismemberment.

Jasper arrived just then, and began to try to contact Bella. I was just agitating both of Rose's arm wounds when Jasper dialed her number. The phone rang less than twenty feet away from us; her phone had fallen out of her pocket at some point. We'd have to find her by scent, and the prospect did not excite me in the least. Especially when Jasper was suspicious of a renegade army on the loose.

Just then, Rose's neck had healed enough for her to howl. Her piercing screams filled the air as I reattached her second arm, and was straightening out fingers that had been broken in their fight. With a surgeon's precision, I set all of her damaged bones. Carlisle would have been proud. As she tried to stand, I noted that her hip was out of socket. I popped it back in and endured another round of curses.

As I pulled her up from the ground, I ran my tongue around the wound on her neck. The extra venom would seal the fissure much quicker, though I didn't have the heart to tell her that she was going to have a few nasty scars. Following my lead, Emmett was running his tongue over her arms.

With today's exertions, we were going to need to hunt. Soon.

Rose would need the blood to heal, and I hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. Jasper looked worse for wear, and wherever Rose went, Emmett wasn't far behind. Maybe once we were reunited with Bella, we'd go for a hunt. Together.

I sat on the luggage rack of the Jeep, and began to shout out directions, as I followed my nose, and Emmett followed me.

* * *

**BPOV**

I'd driven nearly a hundred miles, in vast expanses of desert, when I realized just how badly I needed to pee. Edward and his water... I groaned in aggravation just as I was nearing the first house I'd seen in hours, so I decided to stop. I had absolutely no idea where I was, or who was in that house, but as long as they had plumbing, I'd be just fine.

Was there plumbing this far into the middle of nowhere? Everybody had to have at least the option of septic, right?

I pulled onto their partially paved driveway saying a multitude of prayers that a toilet be in my near future. As soon as I set foot out of the car, a woman charged out of her front door holding a rifle aimed right at me.

"What are you doing on my property?" She questioned, icily as she tightened up one eye, and further honed her aim from her porch.

I didn't know what to say! "I'm sorry to disturb you, ma'am. I'm pregnant, and I've been driving a long time. You were the first house that I'd seen in I don't even know how long. I-I just needed the bathroom!"

She gestured, with her rifle, to a small outbuilding about fifty feet from the house. She was kidding, right? "I think that I've changed my mind. I'm sorry to have disturbed you..." I wrenched the door of the car open, and jammed the keys into the ignition as a shot fired where my shoes had been. I whipped right back onto the road, and thanked God that she didn't feel the need to waste another bullet. I tore down the street at speeds exceeding 100 miles per hour. I'd had enough, ready or not, I was heading back towards the fighting; back towards Rosalie.

Something felt wrong, so I checked the mirror. My fangs were fully out, but instead of the normal brown of my eyes, I noticed that they were glowing blue, and burning something fierce.

There was a figure directly ahead, and as fast as I was driving, I was lucky if I could hit the brakes fast enough to stop in time. I slammed on my brakes, and I lurched forward, painfully, as my body strained against the seat belt. My abdomen slammed against the steering wheel and I was thrown back into the seat. The woman from the house was standing before me, this time, holding no weapon.

"You're still on my land, you know?" She crouched down in front of me, and prepared herself for a fight. I had no choice. I slammed on the gas, but she simply jumped onto the hood of the car. I stomped on the brake again, and she went flying off the car. "I'm tired of you vampires just deciding to take over my land! I'm sick of having your kind chained to my porch."

Ominously, she closed the distance between us. Her eyes were a near flat black as she charged at me full speed. I braced myself for battle, praying to whomever would listen that my child would be okay. "I'm going to teach you a lesson that you'll never forget..."

That was when I saw Emmett's big red Jeep. I'd never been so happy to see them in my life! Before I could truly register their presence, Edward was grappling with the woman. They rolled on the asphalt over and over again, ripping and tearing, snarling and hissing. She slammed his head against the asphalt, and I watched in horror as cracks spread outward from where his head made brutal contact with the ground. Emmett and Jasper were just getting out of the SUV, but I noticed that Rose made no effort to exit the vehicle. Jasper was standing at the road staring intently in my direction.

I unwillingly felt all the tension drain from my body. It was then that I realized that my hands had been positioned as claws, and I'd been in a hunting crouch. I was apparently ready to spring if my mate needed rescuing. The ache in my jaw was painful, and I let out a lengthy hiss.

Edward was now standing upright, and upon hearing me hiss, he whipped to face me. As I took in the scene, I realized just how much it had changed. He was now speaking calmly to the woman, while both Jasper and Emmett restrained her. I flicked my eyes to Rose, who was still sitting in the Jeep. Her eyes met mine, and I noticed just how dark they were. The bruises around her eyes were so pronounced, she looked like a racoon. I'd never seen her so thirsty; her clothes so torn and filthy.

I wrapped my arms around Edward and sobbed, as he continued to question the woman before him. I wasn't listening to the direct line of questioning, all that mattered to me was that he was okay, and that he loved me. Desire tore sharply through my veins, and I wanted to throw him down to the ground and take him there. Jasper twitched as my emotions filtered to him, and I noticed a quirk of Edward's eyebrow as the thoughts filtered from Jasper, to him.

"When did they take her?" He asked as he held me tightly in his arms. His hands rested protectively over my navel, and the child within shifted in response. His grip on me tightened slightly as he felt our child move. He whispered that he loved me, as he questioned the reddish haired vampire before me.

"Just a few hours ago." Was her reply. The woman seemed to be answering against her will, as if she didn't want to tell anyone anything.

"We have to go after Her, Edward." Was Jasper's reply. "We can't fulfill the prophecy without Her. Marie is the only vampire alive, other than the Volturi, with the knowledge to perform the awakening."

Marie? Here? I took in the situation and without noticing, caressed my swollen belly. For the first time, in a long while, I truly felt fear.

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV**

Perhaps I expected the Tower of London, or the crown Jewels of France. A white elephant, or a crocodile. Perhaps a monument of some kind. At the very least, I expected one of the seven wonders of the world... What I didn't expect was an empty room, with only a marble dais in the center. One that looked just the perfect size for a coffin—the one fixture in our lives that would never be a necessity. As I pushed further into the room, I noticed a rolled parchment, sealed with black wax, the official Chevalier crest emblazoned with perfect clarity.

The paper was fragile with both age and environmental decay, and nearly disintegrated in my hands. Very few words were legible, having rested for who knows how long in a damp environment. I could just make out the following:

* * *

_Tomb... … … ...Paul Sarebresole … … … last uncompromised entrance … … … Saint Louis... Three... … …_

_...Beware..._

_...Jane..._

_Soren...Abby...Safe passage..._

_Need help..._

_Trust no one._

* * *

I walked out of the vault clutching the parchment in my hands. The guard locked the doors, and wore an air of simple disinterest as he led me back up to where Esme was waiting. She was pacing the bank nervously until she caught my scent. Her eyes flicked to mine and then registered the paper caught between my fingers. Her telephone was pressed tightly to her ear as she followed me out to the car.

She was speaking to little Alice; I could hear her voice squealing over the line. She was relaying news from the family. Carlisle had chartered a private plane to fly him, and the supporters he'd managed to gather out to New Orleans. They'd be here within four hours. Twenty in total, plus the three dozen that we had camped out in Marie's mansion. Alice was bringing a few people of her own. Some family of vampires, and a mated pair that had been friends of Jasper. She expected everyone to converge in 12 hours. There would be almost one hundred of us once all was said and done. Nearly a hundred soulless creatures to crush and destroy everything that the Volturi had ever held dear.

My eyes stung as I attempted to shed a tear for my lost lover. She would be so proud of the events unfolding so quickly before us. As we stood before the marble stairway, I felt a shift of the winds. Times were changing, and as the air billowed around my shoulders, I knew that She was alive somewhere. I knew She was watching, and I was certain that She loved me still.

I strolled through the house, and into the formal dining room. I unrolled the parchment, and removed several maps of the city. Esme sat herself down and opened a laptop. Pulling out her cell phone, she began to make a call to an airline, requesting the next flight to St. Louis. Quickly, I closed her phone, and Esme looked at me puzzled.

"We're not heading to Missouri, Lizzie?" She pointed to the words 'St. Louis', as if that would prove her point. I, however, knew better.

"No, Esme. We're not headed to Missouri. Marie had a destination much closer to home in mind. I pointed my hand to a spot on the map two miles away from the French quarter, and thirty blocks from the Mississippi River. She looked at the unmarked location with uncertainty until I explained what it was. Her features quickly morphed to disbelief as I launched into the history of the St. Louis burial grounds, and what it would mean for us.

This particular cemetery had been opened in 1854, and was placed near Bayou St. John. The St. Louis cemeteries were some of the oldest, and most famous, burial grounds in all of New Orleans. Paul Sarebresole had been one of Marie's favorite early ragtime musicians. He reportedly died of an 'unknown disease' at age thirty-six, and was buried in St. Louis number three.

In actuality, he was sitting in my parlor, two rooms over, with his trumpet in his hands.

"I hope you like graveyards." I replied simply as I began mapping out plans, and called out to Paul. He brought his moody, brooding self in and began helping me construct blueprints of his empty crypt.

Several hours later, Carlisle arrived, bringing with him the next leg of our army. He, and several other prominent figures began strategizing our next moves, and how they would slip nearly one hundred sentient beings into a cemetery, and break into a famous crypt unnoticed. Esme shuddered at the thought of grave robbing, and I set out on a trip up the stairs. I wanted nothing else but to be left alone to mourn the loss of my loved one.

* * *

**(A/N)**: Want a post battle lemon so hot that it'll burn your panties clean off? I thought so... **Review! **Reviews are hotter than a murderous Edward with a pistol!


	26. The Rescue

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

* * *

**(A/N): **Epic computer fail. I apologize about the wait! Lots of folks joining in last chapter, so I hope you'll give us a good read and _**REVIEW **_. I promised you a lemon, if you got your review numbers up, and I swear I delivered. I have to warn you though, it's not what you were expecting...

I has to keep yous guys on yer toez.

I wholeheartedly appreciate each and every one of your reviews. I reply to each and every one of them. PLEASE keep them coming! Margaritas and snaps to hollyeloise, who preread this chapter last week. Thanks girlie; I appreciate it!

* * *

_**VERY IMPORTANT END NOTE AFTER CHAPTER. READ READ READ IT!**_

_**Abby POV**_

An eerie stillness hung heavily over the limitless horizons. There was no sun, no wind, and the air had a stagnant quality which made it very undesirable. The lands before me seemed barren and unyielding; much like the creatures who'd once called these ruins home. The sulfurous taste that scorched my lungs also gave me a hint about the air quality. I imagined that human beings would have had a very hard time existing in such squalid conditions.

We'd not come across any creature, immortal or otherwise, in our journey so far. Father Savoi had warned me, however, not to become complacent. He had no idea whether the human-like creatures, that had once been farmed in contained environments, still existed deep beneath the earth. Stealthily he darted from black shadow to black shadow, in this lightless environment. I wondered if humans would have been able to see without our extra eyesight. Could these creatures have evolved stronger senses, in the time since they were stolen from the Overworlds?

"Father Savoi?" He grunted in my general direction as he absorbed our surroundings. "Where are we?" He tasted the air around him, sighing in disgust. I watched his crimson eyes narrow marginally as he whipped his head in my general direction.

"Somewhere deep beneath Germany, I'd wager." He grasped my hand and dragged me over to a section of rock with etchings cut into the smooth stone. "You see this?"

I was completely puzzled, and attempted to rationalize that if we were miles beneath Germany, then there must be only one rational choice... "German?"

"No, _cher_." He corrected gently as he tightened his grip on my hand. "Though the passage is from a more modern work, the language predates Christ, himself."

"Do you know what it says, Father Savoi?" His deep maroon eyes scanned my face, as he brushed the hair from my eyes. I could see the venomous reflection of myself, in his gaze. The ruby colored demon eyes were both startling, and terrifying. With my crystal clear vision, I was able to take in, and appreciate, my new vampiric face.

"It's a passage taken from Dante's Inferno." He explained, as he ushered me to another portion of stone. He dragged me from rock to rock, and as he studied the ancient writings, I found my eyes wandering. What I had originally thought to be simple chunks of stone were actually _huge _stone tablets. Each one more than ten times the height of a full grown man. Each tablet was chocked full of tiny scrawl like the first passage that we'd seen.

Father Savoi was concentrating intently on what was written on these tablets, and I found my curiosity getting the better of me. I called to him as I wandered back to the original tablet, which had me much more entranced than any of the others. As I trailed my fingers over the smooth, glasslike, stone, I asked him what it meant. He was quickly at my side, and his face grew stern as he bored into my eyes. His hand caressed my cheek as he bent close to my ear to whisper.

"This particular tribe of Germans was very fierce; always at war with its neighbors. If you wandered across their borders unannounced, you would be destroyed. Without even an opportunity to state your purpose. You were guilty until proven innocent, and destroyed long before even the hint of a trial..."

"But what does it say?" I trailed my fingers curiously over the smooth stone, and cringed when I noticed that my fingers had left divots. Father Savoi brushed the dust from my hands, and smoothed my fingers with his strong hands. I was once again struck dumb by how similar his hands were to my late father. How had I never noticed this before? I was so choked up that I barely heard his reply.

"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here." He pulled me away from the writing on the wall as we continued deeper into the network of caves.

"All those markings for just one small sentence?" I gave him an incredulous expression, and allowed him to guide me down deeper below the earth.

"No. It also says, 'Welcome to the Seventh Circle of Hell'."

Hours of nothingness passed by. There was no sunrise or sunset to mark the time, but my perfect mind could tell we'd been down here for four days. There was no form of life anywhere; not even amongst the ruins. We passed over deep canyons, through great stone forests, and wandered into abandoned cities. Once we reached the end of a never ending tunnel, Father Savoi pulled me to a stop. His expression was wild, and serious. I found myself instantly on edge, responding to his sudden alarm.

"Abby, my darling." He replied quietly. "You're about to embark on your first hunt. I can smell them."

"Who?" I asked, as I attempted to pick up the faint scent that had caught so much of his attention.

"_Humans_."

The scorching burn once again rose to the forefront of my mind as I registered the word 'humans'. It was a reminder that I was no longer a human myself, and these creatures were now my intended prey.

Just then, the most delicious scent tickled my nostrils. My feet flew as I gave into the thrill of my first hunt.

* * *

**Jane POV**

Modern civilization has always absolutely disgusted me. In my first life, human beings relied on each other when times were hard. We didn't have all the modern conveniences that these petty creatures worship today. Five hundred years ago, a man's word meant something. Unfortunately, today, a man's word isn't worth the paper that it's typed on. These silly creatures rely solely on machines who can reason less than even their own feeble minds.

The current recipient to my irritation was blasting on the over-featured car stereo as I pushed my pilfered Dodge well past its limits. The 'artist', as humans have so loosely bestowed the title was the rapper Eminem. No matter which buttons I pushed, he would not be silenced. The hypnotic beat was pulsing through the Charger's massive speakers, and his voice was rhyming and rapping a story that was typical for the American lower class. "Salem's Lot", indeed. If I ever found my way in his direction, he would 'Lose' himself so well that nobody would be able to find him. I would sink my teeth into his skin and drain him so forcefully that his skin and bones would turn inside-out.

The mental imagery momentarily distracted me, and I found myself to be suddenly very thirsty. I flicked my eyes to my rear view mirror, and watched as they darkened a shade. Knowing the cargo that I carried wasn't helping. At least it was synthetic-I never understood how they could drink that crap.

I'd called in nearly all my favors trying to find out where Aro was keeping Her, and I'd still somehow managed to stay below radar. I didn't attribute it to something like skill as much as I did by sheer dumb luck. I was just glad that my luck hadn't run out...yet.

If I accomplished what I hoped to, I would definitely be outed for the lecherous little traitor that some had always thought me to be. Once I had become one of Aro's most trusted confidantes, and lover on the side, the whispers had stopped. Just as I knew they would. I had placed myself very carefully, starting even before Marie's kingdom had been razed. She had, of course, foreseen it, and told me exactly what to do. She'd given me an amulet to protect me from Aro's gift, but explained that it would only keep safe my most deeply kept secrets. Everything else would flow through me, to him, so as to not raise suspicion. I'd have to file away everything that I wanted to keep hidden, and never think of it again.

I did it without complaint because it was the only way I'd be able to stay with my brother. My brother who loved the gift of power over everything else. My brother who'd nearly burned at the stake with me, as a child. My brother whom I hadn't seen in a decade. My brother who could dull even the strongest Vampire's senses, and had never yet met his match. My brother who could so easily destroy me, if I was caught. I loved Alec more than I'd ever loved anyone. I had to protect him even at the expense of myself.

Any childish glee that I'd retained from my human life had been crushed by the weight of the necklace Marie had bestowed upon me. It was small and oval; so easily hidden beneath clothes. Delicate, yet durable enough to withstand wear until the time was right to take it off. Over the years I slowly began to uncover yet another delightful mystery.

If I was wearing the jewel, I could not only partially thwart Aro's mind, but I also could not be tracked by Demetri. He'd never see me coming, and he wouldn't be able to find us when we ran. Marie's shield naturally thwarted his tracking abilities, though I hoped that she would still have enough strength in her to fight while she fed.

I wasn't quite sure how today's little rescue mission was going to play out, but I sincerely hoped that it wouldn't be a death warrant on my brother as well. Aro could burn me to ash if he wanted to, but Alec needed to live. My twin had suffered enough.

Finally the wooden shanty came into view; just a tiny spot on the horizon. I nearly pushed my foot through the floor as I stomped on the gas pedal. The wind tore through the interior of the muscle car, and whistled past my hair. I was reminded of my last night as a human, attempting to outrun the witch hunting party chasing after Alec and I. My hair had flown behind me in nearly such a fashion, as I rushed through the thick forests of England in my bare feet and night clothes. I remembered little beyond purposefully throwing myself off my horse to save Alec. How pitiful, me trying to save my brother, when it was Marie who saved us both.

And still, the music thumped on, and this time the miscreant was accompanied by a whiny female singing about 'loving the way you lie'.

Thankfully, I found myself in front of the homestead in question. I pushed open the door and quickly zipped out of the door. My boots clicked ominously against the cement as I made my way off of the road, towards my true mistress. Hoping for a relatively quick getaway, I left the keys in the ignition, and left the driver's side door open. I saw her, lying there, the woman who'd been more mother than master. The person to whom I owed my second life—_our _second lives.

I was disgusted as I took in her poisoned form. I had the double packed bags of blood tucked safely inside my trench coat pocket. Hanging from my ears, I had small caplets, red like rubies; ready to drop into her mouth when I was close enough. To a human, I'd look ridiculous strolling about the desert in a coat. To a vampire, I'd simply be dressed for the wrong season. It was necessary for our kind to go about covered up, despite the heat. Sparkling in the sun was very distracting, when it was something that humans simply did not do. Earthly temperatures didn't matter to creatures like us. The skin of my face and hands threw rainbows in every direction as I bantered with Felix, but he told me little of consequence. If I wanted to retain my anonymity, I would have to destroy him. The thought did not bother me in the least; even after I considered our centuries of servitude together.

Demitri would recognize my scent the moment he returned. Destroying _one _would do no good. I would have to take them both down, and then enlist the help of the Cullens to cover our tracks. I had caught Bella's scent on the road, so I knew the others were also nearby. What they were doing in Phoenix, I had no idea-I was simply grateful for their presence. Together we could save Marie. Just as I believed that together, we could overthrow the Volturi.

I stalked my way through the sands and paused just inches away from Her face. She tried to move, and call out to me, but She was too feeble. Too weakened by the sun. Her skin was charred, and had separated from Her body in large black flakes. Dried venom crusted in the open wounds, and I fought the instinct to cry.

Each sickening thought that flashed through my head earned her an undeserved kick. The Volturi had done this to Her; She who had shown me nothing but kindness. The rage rose within me like bile and I reared back my foot to crush Her once more.

"Aro wants her alive, Janie." He scolded. Little did he know, my goal was not to harm her, but to push Her close enough to the porch to get Her out of the path of the treacherous sun. I urged him to go hunt, but he said that he'd recently fed. In my fury, I kicked her so hard, I thought that I had severed her head completely.

I dropped a blood bag beside her body when Felix wasn't looking. My plan was almost in shambles. It would have been much more convenient to allow her to fully sate her appetite before the fight.

She would need her strength to tear them both apart.

Nimbly, I fiddled with my ear bobs, and removed the four capsules. I stepped on her ear, dragging her head to face me. I chanced a glance at mine enemy, and he was rattling on about the vehicle that I'd commandeered. Honestly, so engrossed with a Dodge, when he had at least three Ferraris and several Bugattis overseas. I didn't see what was so enrapturing, but as I noticed his interests, I was able to formulate a plan.

Marie's eyes glazed over in recognition as she saw the caplets, and as I dropped them into her gaping maw, I dropped one bag beneath the house. As long as I kept Felix busy, he would be none the wiser. I could keep him very very busy.

Sex was a language I understood quite well. It was the main reason I'd risen to the top so quickly.

I stalked away from my Mistress, dropping my trench coat mere inches from Her body. The other bag was still hidden beneath its folds. I began pulling off layer upon layer of clothing, and the rustling of fabric caught Felix's attention. The heavy links of my Volturi amulet clinked with every step that I took. Ruefully, Felix withdrew his eyes from the hood of the stolen Charger and let them wander to my sparkling chest. I watched as his hands jerked from the smooth metal of the car, and came to clench into fists at his sides.

Faintly, very faintly, I could smell the synthetic blood. I would have to distract him quickly, in case the wind shifted towards him. A subtle shifting in Felix's trousers betrayed his arousal, and I took advantage of his attention by bending down to unzip my boots. Glancing up, I offered him a simpering smile, and he beamed back at me. I positioned myself so that my ass would be directly in his face, and I gave a few gentle sways, just to entice him.

After I stepped out of the second boot, I unzipped my Seven for all Mankind jeans, exposing my carefully chosen lace underwear. He growled as I played with the waistband of my panties.

Playing coy, as Aro had always loved, I bit my lip as I let my fingers trail down my torso. They swirled lazily over my abdomen, and I encouraged him with little moans of pleasure. I heard him gasp as I trailed them beneath my panties, and teased the soft curls beneath.

Not wanting him to come any closer to the house, I pounced on him, denting the hood of the car in the process. Roughly, Felix grabbed my ass and disintegrated the panties on contact. Vampire men were very rough when it came to mating. Marie knew, as I did, that she wouldn't have much time. I couldn't risk drawing attention to what she was doing and look.

I could only hope, as Felix pushed his surprisingly thick and meaty phallus into me, that one of the Cullens had received my text. Closing my mind to what was happening, I let the instinct to survive take over, and I rode him to orgasm. I tried not to cry out as his teeth marked the flesh of my neck, as Aro had done hundreds of times before.

He was pushing deeper and deeper into me, as he threw my leg over his shoulder. He was hissing and snarling like an animal. I was startled at the difference between this man, and Aro. Aro had never made such noises, had never struck me, as this man had. Unwillingly, I felt myself moisten with venom, finally accepting his penis with a small amount of pleasure. His vampire senses picked up on the change, and he roared with acceptance.

"You like it when I bite you, bitch? Huh? You like it rough, you dirty whore?" Each word was accompanied by a lengthy thrust. I had to play the part, but it was becoming less difficult to act. My own instincts were giving themselves over to the pleasure of the physical act, and my moans were slowly shifting from bored, to pure enjoyment.

Growling, I kicked him onto the sand, and pounced on top of him. His penis was slick with my venom, and with the separating of our bodies, I was able to shift my eyes in Marie's direction. She was in a half seated position, and her mouth was red with the lifegiving blood. Her blue eyes were watching us with interest as she drained the blood-filled bags.

Nearly there.

Another human degenerate blared on the stereo as I mounted Felix from a different angle. Marilyn Manson gave me an excellent rhythm to fuck by, and I found myself losing control. Spiraling deeper and deeper into my own senses, listening to Marilyn sing about Halloween and pumpkin songs, and thinking about my quickly recovering Mistress.

Felix grabbed my breasts roughly, and sunk his teeth into my left nipple. I roughly dropped myself on top of him, just on the cusp of one of the greatest orgasms of my life, when my partner grew still. Confused, I thought for a moment about whether I felt his venom spurting into me, but I hadn't. I continued to ride him for another moment, and tapped on his chest, but he was unresponsive.

_"I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp, and eyes glowing red."_ The obscure song blared over the radio, further confusing me. I opened my eyes feeling suddenly miles away from release and desperately needing it.

Felix was headless. Looking up from his beheaded body, I saw Marie, wearing only my trench coat. She looked worse for wear, but apologetic as she held his head by the roots of his hair.

"Jesus, Marie. Couldn't you have waited till I had gotten mine?" I asked her, and was rewarded with a good-natured laugh. _'Cockblocked again'_ I sighed.

"I've serviced women in my day, you know." She teased as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Thank you." She said, suddenly growing tender. "Thank you for coming after me; you've shifted the whole future. It's not something that I expected, and you've put yourself in grave danger." She pulled me into a hug, her taught nipples brushed against mine. "You didn't have to come, but you did it for Bella. Thank you Jane. Thank you."

"I didn't do it for Bella, Mistress." I knelt down before her, and kissed her still partially charred hand. "I did it for you. Through the centuries, I have served _them _so well, only to be able to serve you."

Giving me one last look, she threw me my clothes and as I was clasping my bra, I saw Emmett's Jeep pull up. Edward was sitting on the luggage rack looking thoroughly embarrassed, no doubt by the lustful thoughts that had led them here.

Jasper, the empath, stepped out of the car gripping his belt buckle, trying to will his penis into submission. Rosalie made no effort to remove herself from her seat, but I saw the angry red fissures where she'd recently been sutured. She'd been in a battle, and a terrible one at that. Scanning over the property, I watched Bella pull the Mercedes behind the Jeep. She was staring at me in disbelief as I flashed the Cullen men with my sparkling state of undress. Felix had, after all, destroyed my underwear.

"Two naked chicks. Hawt!" Emmett crowed as he helped dismantle Felix. No sooner had Marie raised her hands in invocation, to light the body on fire, when Demitri appeared on the scene looking furious.

"What the fuck is this?" He pointed at me, wearing only shards of a lace bra and my Volturi amulet. Edward removed his suit jacket and draped it on my shoulders; ever the gentleman. Demitri's eyes flashed knowingly.

"Traitor!" He roared as he took off across the desert, dialing his cell phone as the Cullen men took off in hot pursuit.

My ears perked up when I heard tearless sobs. Marie was helping Bella out of the Mercedes and was cradling her ever expanding abdomen. I watched my Mistress dissolve into hysterics as she rubbed Bella's belly, and kissed the baby growing within. A slow smile crept upon my face when I watched Bella lean into her true mother's embrace. I watched all the tension drain from Bella's face as her mother whispered into her ear. She lowered her head to rest it onto Marie's shoulder, and began to cry.

"I missed you too, Mother. I'm so glad that you're all right." She said tearfully as she hugged Marie tightly.

"Quiet your countenance, child. Think of the babe. I'm fine, more than fine, actually. There's hope for us all, little Isabella." Marie was stroking her hair softly as I zippered my boots closed. "Now that Jane's here, there's more hope than ever that we'll all make out okay."

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Mentally exhausted, I trudged up the marble stairs. Charlotte and Peter were trailing slowly behind me. So many vampires convening together was making them both uneasy. Judging by the quick flickers of their shifting futures, neither was sure that they were going to stay.

I heard plenty of shuffling around going on behind the doors, and they were immediately thrown open before I could use the bell pull. I was pulled into a bone crushing hug before I could register who was behind the door. I would recognize the scent and feel of him anywhere.

Jasper.

Without releasing me, he held out his hand for Peter to shake. He planted several kisses into my hair, and I felt so secure. I'd missed him terribly these last few weeks. Closing the door behind us, I watched as Peter and Charlotte took in the sheer number of vampires milling about the mansion.

"Now, Pete, I know that you're aware of how things work down south..." He trailed off as Peter nodded, pulling Charlotte closer to his chest. "No hunting within city limits, okay?"

"We ate before we came." Charlotte stated nervously. Their future was becoming more and more clear. It looked like they were going to run. I had to simply hope that they would stay put long enough for us to talk about our true mission. There was safety in numbers, and the fewer people that walked out, the better our chances were of success.

My head felt like it was being cleaved in two as I tried to concentrate on what was happening inside my skull. I felt like someone was fine-tuning a knob in between stations, and I was picking up nothing but static. The whine got louder as I approached the kitchen. I could hear Edward's voice, and he was nagging at Bella to eat. Typical.

As I entered the room, Edward stared at me curiously, his facial features twitching as he picked up the high pitch that was sounding in my head like an alarm. The closer I came to Bella, the louder it became. It was funny—I could no longer see her future.

I did my best to tune out the noise as I took in Bella's new clothes. She was wearing a denim skirt and a medium weight sweater. Edward had a hand on each hip, and she was rubbing her abdomen.

"You're simply lovely, sweetheart." He cooed, but abruptly switched gears as she winced. "What is is, Bella?" He watched as her hands tightened over her abdomen and she gritted her teeth.

"Ooh!" She said as she held her breath.

"Is it a contraction, Bella? You have to tell me so that I can help you."

"Settle down, Edward before you give yourself a heart attack." I turned to the voice behind me, and sighed with relief when I saw Marie standing next to Elizabeth. "It's nothing serious, right dear?"

The pain drained from Bella's face, and she regained her color. "Not a contraction; he's just _strong_, that's all."

"So sure it's a boy, are you?" Edward teased as he stroked her cheek.

"Well," She replied, saucily, shaking her bosom like a Vaudeville dancer. "It takes a man to make a man..." She ran her tongue from his Adam's apple, trailing up to his jaw. Edward's golden eyes widened as he took in his audience.

"Bella, Love, I know it's difficult with your raging hormones and all..." He began as he gently pushed her away from him a few inches, "But I'd really hate to have throw you down on the counter in front of all these people. And you _do _look _so _enticing, swollen with my seed..."

We all heard Emmett guffaw from across the house, and began to chuckle ourselves as she blushed furiously.

"We just have to survive this meeting, right?" She asked hopefully as she buried herself into his chest.

"After this meeting is done, I fully intend on taking you out for a night on the town. We'll be away from here soon; you deserve to relax." He explained seriously as he brushed stray hair from her face. His hands nervously danced across Bella's stomach as his eyes shifted around the room. "We leave in the morning, yes. I have some equipment to help keep you safe, as we dip beneath the water table, but I'll show you how to use it soon." Bella rolled her eyes at him but smiled.

"I love you." She whispered as she fiddled with his collar.

"And I you, you silly, sweet, oversensitive girl."

"Even if I'm 'swollen with your seed'?" She grinned at him, and shimmied, her baby bump wiggling ungracefully as she moved. Despite all of our recent happenings, he laughed-hard.

"_Especially _because of that, Bella." I stepped from the room as he placed a searing kiss on her lips, though unfortunately, not before he grabbed a handful of her behind. I had a feeling that that very site would haunt me for a long time.

Marie called everyone to order as she began discussing our next goal along the path of destroying the most powerful Vampiric Empire to ever walk the planet.

* * *

Want to read about Edward and Bella's last night in the city? Want me to not fade to black once they close their bedroom door for the night? _**REVIEW**_ I'll make it worth your while. I promise.

_**I've posted a poll on my profile. Vote for the location of their date.**_

Your choices are as follows:

New Orleans Museum of Art (E&B pouring through countless irreplaceable works of art. Edward offering his expertise in art and history. Oh, and maybe there's something special at the Fabergé exhibit... )

Audubon Aquarium of the Americas (E&B exploring the creatures of the sea. Will six inch thick glass be enough to protect them from a spooked guppy?)

Delta Queen Steamboat and Dinner (Victorian night on a New Orleans Riverboat. Romance under the stars...)

Louisiana Philharmonic Orchestra (E & B sitting in the audience enjoying a wonderful night of classical music. Hey! Maybe Edward will surprise Bella with a song... I wonder if the baby likes music...)


	27. La Luna Final Part 1

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.

* * *

**

**(A/N):**I thought that I'd be able to squeeze the entire date in one chapter, but I was WRONG! Edward was being a romantic son of a bitch, and we're gonna have to drag his lovin' out to two, maybe three (the third being about 5 thousand words worth of LEMON) chapters. Just beginning to tie up a few loose ends. It's the very beginning of the end, my friends!

I'd like to thank those of you who voted on the date night location. It was very helpful!

Special thanks to TwilightfanIllinois who helped pre-read this behemoth.

**Den20's back! **She's not allowed to go on vacation anymore; I missed her! She's four chapters behind, and I hope that she catches up soon! Her reviews are like strawberry margaritas; one taste and I'm HOOKED!

Regular reviewing means **PRE READING** privileges! Just sayin'!

* * *

**Date night playlist, to get you in the mood:**

Buena Vista Social Club "Chan Chan"

One Republic "Secrets"

Jeff Buckley "Hallelujah"

John Schmidt "Love Story meets Viva la Vida"

and for a little sass, Miss Blu Cantrell "Hit 'em up style"

* * *

**Another poll is up on my profile. This one's regarding the next project that I'll begin after D.P.'s final chapter is posted. I'm feeling that we've about ten chapters (probably less) left before this story is closed and complete. I hope that you'll cast a vote, and stick by me. I _do _plan to do a DP sequel (and maybe a Carlisle and Marie PREQUEL), but I'd like to sink my teeth into something different for a while.**

**BPOV**

"The time has come, my friends. We have all been gathered together, from all corners of the Earth, and seeing the number that stands before me; I know we can not fail. We will not fail." Marie was wearing Elizabethan pageantry once more, but everyone else was featured in the tough wearing clothes of a journey. We didn't need fancy clothes to remind us what was happening in this room. Whether a vampire was five hundred, or five, we were all in this together. Period clothing would create a mockery of the reason that brought us here in the first place. A silent somber mood spread through the crowd like wildfire. We all know that it was a call to arms, a preparation for battle.

"I urge you to take from our stores to feed tonight. We must be strong, and prepared to fight at any point. We will, of course, be carrying blood with us, but it is best to begin the journey sated." I stood to the side of the piano, watching as my ruler, my mother, commanded the group before her. Everyone who watched her deliver her speech would remember her in just that way. Tiny, but with great presence. "I know that most of you are not familiar with the synthetic formulas that we, down south, have made a regular part of our existence, but I assure you; it's not bad." She smiled sympathetically at the crowd before her. "It's much easier to transport. You should bring enough to comfortably feed twice. That's approximately six to ten bags, per feeding, depending on your appetite." Edward brought a large sturdy looking crate to rest on the floor beside her, and then he took his place next to me.

"These boxes are made from special materials, and are designed to keep underwater under immense pressures. They will preserve your dinner, though I do apologize that you'll be eating cold for the next few weeks." A murmur of malcontent trickled through the room, but it wasn't as if they hadn't known before.

"How will you transport the girl?" One concerned man asked as his eyes met mine. Edward growled in his direction, and the vampire looked away quickly. I wonder what he was thinking...

"She will be placed into a larger version of this crate with several containers of oxygen. She will also wear a special suit that humans don when diving deep beneath the water. Each one of us will be carrying several tanks, in addition to the crates. I do not know if the Underworlds are still conducive to human life, so we must all bear an extra burden to ensure Bella's success. We must remember that Isabella's success is crucial to our own."

Surprised, I turned to my husband and whispered, "They make maternity deep sea dive suits?" Edward merely shook his head and turned to face Alice. She looked properly chagrined, and winked at me. I shook my head, and just knew that it would have ruffles or lace, or maybe a built in corset. Christ... They didn't make maternity corsets, did they? Unfortunately, I was pretty sure that they had. Who the hell knew, when it came to fashion design and Alice. "Do you think she made matching flippers?" I whispered out of the corner of my mouth." Marie shot me a look that told me to keep quiet, but not before I heard Alice and Edward snort with amusement.

Edward wrapped his strong arms around me, and rested them on my navel. His cool touch did strange things to my skin, and I think the sensations must have awakened the baby. His left hand slipped under my sweater, and the frigid metal of his thick wedding band chilled my skin. The child shifted in my belly, and Edward gasped at the sensation of his wriggling child inside my womb. He buried his face into the crook of my neck and sighed as the child continued to turn beneath his fingers.

"I would like to take a moment to introduce a longtime friend, Paul Sarebresole." The gangly musician strolled to the dais and took Marie's hand. I'd had a moment to get to know him earlier in the day, and I was pleasantly surprised that we had gotten along so well. He and Edward, both got along famously. I think their ease of friendship was based on the pair both being accomplished musicians, from more or less, the same human time frame. He had obviously seen no malice in the man's mind, and had latched upon him as a friend. Paul had mentioned that he would like to compose a duet with Edward, and Edward had genuinely smiled at the man. After so long a period in solitude, I was thrilled to see my husband reach out. To see him seeking comfort and friendship from others did my heart a world of good.

"Paul was kind enough to allow me to use his gravesite to dig a tunnel. We worked tirelessly" She winked at the crowd, who laughed appropriately at her pun. "to ensure that it would be ready in time for our journey. I thank you, sir, for standing by me during that process. It was a bit of a mess, wasn't it?" She smiled serenely at him, and he looked away shyly. Was she flirting? I wonder.

"You carried all the heavy bags, Marie. How could I say no to that?" They both laughed together as she pulled down a map. He handed her a pointer, much like something I might have used in one of my classrooms. Before this odyssey pulled me out of teaching, that is.

"As you can see, the mausoleum features a wrought iron gate held locked only by a steel chain." She passed around a few pictures of the early Edwardian era style mausoleum. "So _easily _dealt with." She trailed her finger from her temple, down her jaw, to her chin. "Besides, I have the key..."

I don't recall her ever being so lighthearted. I wonder if she were trying to use humor and ease to keep everyone calm. Or perhaps Jane's recent defection truly _had_ made everything well enough for her to smile as she was. I chanced a glance at Jasper, but he didn't appear to be manipulating the room. I honestly didn't know what to make of it.

"Once we remove the cover from the cement vault, we have but to drop into the vacant space, and fall till we hit water. I'll lead the way to land. Once we hit dry ground, we'll have to be silent, thorough, and quick. There may still be something akin to humans beneath the ground; humans who may or may not be under the employ of the Volturi. We'll also have to reach the underbelly of the Volturi castle before Isabella must come up for air.

"We're not heading straight for Italy, however." A murmur of confusion passed through the crowd, but she continued unfettered, "Vladimir and Stefan are both in the underbelly, awaiting awakening, but the most powerful of the Romanians has lain hidden for over a thousand years. At their peak, Vladimir and Stefan were High Kings, but Ileana-Ileana was their Empress. Every Immortal of the time answered to her. Those enough with the age, and enough good sense to remember, still do."

A gasp fled through the room at the mention that there was a third vampire hidden beneath the earth. "She has long been angered by the Volturi's betrayal, and I know that she will not sit idly by, when she can help us destroy them.

"She has enlisted the help of creatures we once sought to destroy. Her treaty with the moon-phasers will give us an unexpected edge over the Volturi, who fear them above all others. We will have to tread lightly amongst the phasers, though. Their treaty is only held by Ileana, and no other. She will, however force them to see that we mean them no harm. And we will not harm these creatures though many in my time lived and died to destroy them." She stepped down the dais and finalized quickly,

"Now go and eat your fill. Pack your crate, and be ready to leave as soon as Isabella rouses from sleep. We leave at dawn." The crowd dispersed into various sections of the house, and I turned my attentions to my husband. He was giving me an odd smirk, and I raised my eyebrows in silent question. It wasn't until I felt a tiny hand grasp my elbow that I knew what was happening.

"Come on, Bella. It's your last night under the stars for a while. We have to get you ready!" She primped and straightened and rolled until my hair and makeup were pictures of perfection. By now I was nearly as pale as he was, though my cheeks still held a healthy flush, and I did not have the chiseled features of a vampire. I was softer and more rounded with pregnancy. My features were more congruent with Esme than Edward.

She tossed my denim skirt and sweater in the hamper and whirled around the room in a way that can only be described as a Tasmanian Devil. I almost expected her to disappear into a dust cloud, but the house was far too well kept to house a dust bunny.

She imprisoned my breasts in a black lace strapless bra, and then replaced my utilitarian cotton panties with a matching string bikini. My highly pregnant ass had completely vetoed G-strings, in which she was so fond of placing me, after an unfortunate incident where I needed forceps to remove a string from my slightly enlarged ass. Edward still laughed about it when he thought I was out of earshot.

"Now Bella, I know what you're thinking..." She prompted as she pulled out a knee length vibrant royal blue gown. "but I assure you, it's not too short. It'll look fabulous with the heels I bought for you."

"Heels, Alice? Really?" I gasped as I stared out of the window facing the courtyard. "I can't even _see _my feet to watch where I'm going, and you want to put me in heels?"

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I also bought matching flats." She winked at me, and I knew it was her ultimate plan all along. If she offered me something ghastly, I'd take the second option with ease.

"Isn't it a little too cold for me to be wandering the streets in a dress this short?" I questioned as I peered at myself in the mirror.

"I bought a cream cardigan to put over the dress, just in case you were cold." She pulled the dress over my head, and I smiled at the sight. Though very obviously swollen in the late state of pregnancy, the dress was gorgeous. The skirt was several tiered layers of the fine blue cloth, that tied in a wrap to the side, and the bodice was very fitted. I wondered if she tailored it perfectly to fit my belly; it was so closely contoured that the dress might not fit tomorrow. Hell, it may not fit after dinner tonight! Also, as in nearly all the dresses Alice made for me, this one featured a wide, deep v-neck that plunged from slightly off my shoulders, down to my ribs. It stopped short of my baby bump, and looked stunning. I couldn't help but admire my nearly bare shoulders in the mirror.

She pulled out a small box, and opened it to hand me my chandelier earrings; the first gift Edward had given me. Though once to decoratively improve my posture, they now only served as an ornament. I held myself as regally as any ruler who had been born into this life. I remembered how I had nearly given them back, saying I could never accept something so fine. I had come so far from that insecure girl, and I was glad that I hadn't rejected his gifts; the most precious of which had been his heart.

Quickly, she fitted the jewels to my ears, and smiled at me in the mirror. Two sprays of perfume, and a pair of low gold heeled shoes later, she led me out the door. She grabbed a candelabra and traveled in front of me as we descended the stair case. The entire house was immersed in an eerie quiet, and I wondered if perhaps the inhabitants had 'gone out' for dinner.

The back of Edward's dinner Jacket could be seen at the foot of the staircase; he was waiting for me to arrive. No doubt he could hear my heart thundering in my chest like a schoolgirl; the entire room could. The pointed toe of my shoe became visible to the room, peeking out of the tiniest crack of the staircase, and that was when the flashing started. I continued down the stairwell, attempting to be nonplussed, and realized that the flashing was an unmistakable Nikkon camera. Several vampires were shooting pictures at various angles, though why they were doing this, I had no idea.

Just as I reached the fourth stair from the bottom, he turned to face me. His light golden eyes opened wide with wonder, and smiled appreciatively. The cameras continued to flash widely, as if we were two actors arriving together at a red carpet event.

"You look stunning, Isabella Cullen." Hearing him use my last name never grew old, and we grinned at each other like children.

"You're not so bad yourself, hot stuff." I teased. It was then I noticed that he was hiding something behind his back. He noticed where my eyes had darted, and he pulled a box out from behind him, large enough to hold an Ipad. He knew that I had wanted one, and I wondered if he had snuck out to purchase it for me.

"No, Bella. It's not an Ipad." Alice laughed, her earlier headache seemingly forgotten. I guess I would have to use my laptop until I made it to the nearest Apple store. Edward, and the rest of the filled drawing room chuckled quietly.

"It's much much better than a new computer, Bella, though you'll have one as soon as we're back above ground. It's my promise to you." He said softly, his eyes brimming with love. "I have a feeling that you'll love it, and cherish it always. I designed it myself."

He presented the box to me, opening it swiftly with his long pale fingers. Tentatively, I reached out my fingers to stroke the soft silk folds that covered the contents of the box. I removed the fabric, both sides together, and gasped at what lay beneath.

At first glance, it appeared to be nothing more than a necklace. As I looked more closely, I realized that it was so much more. The links of the chain were thick and heavy. They looked hand wrought, and very fine. Connected to the chain was a large oval blue sappier, though the outside was curved and smooth, like my belly. There was a design carved into the backside of the stone, and I held it closer to my face to look. It bore a complex combination of the Cullen Crest and the Chevalier Crest. I'd never seen something more lovely. At the top, bottom, and both sides of the oval, sat a large diamond.

Though obviously a brand new piece, it looked to be as old as the amulet my mother had born about her neck for five hundred years. Timelessly beautiful, and strong enough to stand the test of time. "You made this?" I asked in awe as I ran my fingers over the careful carving in the back of the stone.

"I didn't carve it, Bella, but I did design it. I wanted us to have our own symbol, to show the merging of the two covens." He handed me a much smaller box, and I opened it to see two thin gold chains, and another pendant like mine, though small enough to be worn by a child...

"You didn't!" I cried happily as I threw my arms around him. He caught me easily, and I found myself all together ignoring the cameras that were still flashing.

"I did." He fingered the longer chain and held it out to me. "You can place yours on this chain, for everyday wear, though tonight I'd like you to wear it as originally intended." He placed both boxes on an accent table, at the foot of the stairs, and quickly moved behind me so that I had a clear view of myself in the long oval mirror on the wall. Gazing intently into my eyes in the mirror, he removed the heavy necklace from the box, and slowly lowered it onto my neck.

The metal was frigid, and I suppressed a shudder from the thrill that shot through me. I felt a charge light my body as the amulet rested between by breasts, near my heart. I felt protected and powerful, displaying my allegiance in this way. He turned me to face the cameras, and then wrapped his strong arms around my navel. His right hand was easily viewed when I looked down, and I noticed that the ring he'd worn previously had been replaced. I thrilled at the thought that his new ring held the same blue stone, carved with the same symbol as my necklace.

The cameras flashed wildly as he slowly removed his hands from my navel, and grasped my hand in his. He raised it between us, even with my shoulder, and stepped widely around me, in a large arc. I felt like we were dancing, and the thought made me grin. Very carefully, he led me down the stairs, and out of the house.

Only two cameras followed us to the Hansom cab ('cab' is short for Cabriolet**)** sitting pleasantly outside. I noticed that there was a man fussing over a horse, who seemed for all intensive purposes, to be spooked. The Edward shrugged his shoulders apologetically, and placed his arms around my waist, and helped me to step inside. I felt like a true lady in that moment, more than I ever had in my life. I was surprised when the gentleman stroking the horse stood at the back of the wagon, on a special perch for that purpose. I glanced over to Edward, who had already taken the reins in hand, and gaped as he flicked his wrists. The horse ambled at an easy trot, and stopped on command as Edward pulled back on the reins at the end of the driveway.

He turned to face me, hitting me with a panty melting smile. "What?" He asked with a laugh, as he checked for oncoming traffic. He flicked his wrists again, and set the horse in motion. He easily guided it to the left, and with another flick the horse trotted faster.

"You know how to drive a wagon, Edward?" I asked incredulously. The nonchalance of his answer surprised me, and I found that my love for him swelled impossibly larger; to embrace this new side of him that I was only just discovering.

"Wagons were still fairly common where I'm from, Bella." He made it sound as if he were simply from a different state, and nothing like he was born over a century in the past.

"So, Edward?" I began as I studied the black feathered cap of the horse before me, "What was with all the photography tonight?"

"I presented you with a new crest, Bella. You're their leader; it was a big night for them. It'll likely be in their underground newspaper by morning." His face morphed into a smile of pure, exuberant youth as he laughed.

"Underground newspaper? Why hasn't the Volturi discovered this yet?"

"The Volturi has meticulously avoided the south since there's been no cause to draw them back. The Vampire Wars of the South decimated immortal populations on both sides, and it took the Volturi more than a century to even slightly recover."

The ride was pleasant as the muted sun began to fade in the background. He had just mentioned that we would be attending a special exhibit at the New Orleans Museum of Art. "Will the museum be open so late?" I asked him curiously, as he expertly navigated traffic through the busy streets with ease.

"For us, Love, it will be." He smiled dotingly at me, and gently guided the horse to a stop. He looked so at ease, and so sure of what he was doing. I could easily have pictured myself in another time with him; a time when life was much simpler. I could picture us sipping lemonade from our large porch swing, enjoying a sunset as our children play in the yard. Neighbors taking a stroll would tip their hats, and twirl their parasols as they passed us by. We would be human; no different from the world around us, and limitless in our humanity, bound to this world only by a lifetime.

I was not complaining about spending eternity with him, but I had always read between the lines when he spoke about his human life. He never would have chosen this life for himself, and he certainly would never have chosen it for me. There wasn't a choice for either of us, however, and we were comforted in the fact that we had forever to spend together, with each other. And we had a baby, created by the very best of each of us, on the way. A child conceived by more love than a true human heart could handle.

We traveled on in silence, him relaxed in the driver's seat, and me curled into his arms as he nimbly moved the Cabriolet through the softly lit city. The scene was so romantic that it was heartbreaking. I felt more at home here than I ever had in Forks. When this was blessed business was through, I would have him secure us a big house, and spend the rest of our days (however limitless they may be) sitting on our porch sipping a different kind of beverage.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" He asked me as he began to carefully parallel park the carriage. I could _barely _parallel park the car!

"What life might have been like for us if we'd met under different circumstances."

He dropped the reins quickly into his lap, and cradled my face in his hands, "Isabella Cullen, I want you to listen to me, and listen to me well. You should know that I wouldn't change a thing. I would go through it all over again, and much much worse, if I knew that it would eventually lead me to you. You're the most precious thing in my world, and the only thing that I have that I couldn't bear to lose." He kissed each cheek and then moved to kiss my palms, finally placing a reverent kiss to my belly.

"Know this." The vibrations of his lips caused the child to stir in my belly, and I felt him smile against my skin. "I've known of this Prophecy my entire existence." He gripped my hands tightly, and I took comfort in the soft cool of his marble skin. "And yet I was never prepared to be hit with the wealth of understanding and acceptance that I received when I first set eyes upon you. Your tiny hands broke down a century's worth of thick protective walls, with little more than a handshake. And your love caused the stone heart of a monster to beat again, with the flesh of a man, after a century of silence."

He picked up the reigns and held them loosely in his fingertips. The vibrations of the carriage beckoned the footman forward, and I was surprised to see Ipod earbuds in his ears. The man swiftly took them out, awaiting Edward's orders. Edward, however, only had eyes for me. He reached out his hand, and I nestled mine within it. I took a tentative step onto the running board of the carriage, and he wrapped his strong hands around my waist to hoist me delicately to the ground.

He very neatly tucked my arm around his elbow, as he placed the reigns into the boy's waiting hands. Crisply he counted out five one hundred dollar bills, and placed each one on top of the thick leather straps in the boy's palms. "You'll sit here until we return." Were the only words that Edward had spoken, but I could tell that the boy wouldn't move a muscle.

At the top of the stairs, there was a woman waiting for us. She had dirty blond hair, and was slightly over middle age. Her eyes were a tranquil blue grey, and she looked very kind. "Welcome, Dr. Cullen!" She greeted warmly, and she shook his hand. If she noticed something off about his temperature, she did not let on. Perhaps he had a portable heat pack in his pocket. The thought made me laugh, and he looked at me, raising his brows in question. 'Later', I mouthed, and he winked in my direction.

"Thank you for having us, Susan." He replied, slightly dazzling her with the force of his smile. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Isabella Cullen." He gave me a soft smile, and gestured in my direction. "Bella, this is Dr. Susan Taylor, the director of the New Orleans Museum of Art."

"Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Taylor." I replied, shaking her hand. She directed us inside the cavernous entryway, and we exchanged pleasantries. She asked me about my pregnancy, and I replied that I was due very soon. She asked if it was our first, and Edward's smile lit the hall when he replied that it was.

"Where would you like to start?" Dr. Taylor asked, looking solely at Edward. He had obviously planned this evening thoroughly, or perhaps financed the building of a new wing...

"Fabergé, please." Was Edward's reply. She directed us up the wide marble staircase, and into an intimately lit room. The glittering eggs were exquisite; I'd never seen one before, and I was floored.

"Directly to the new pieces, Dr. Cullen, or shall we save those for last?"

"I'd like her to take note for herself." He said mysteriously over my shoulder, to the lady waiting in the doorway.

We moved slowly from piece to piece. I examined the precious diamonds and stones embedded into each brightly painted egg. Some had hand painted portraits, and some held glittering jewelry. Some were as large as ostrich eggs, and others small like those of a sparrow. Some were hung on necklaces, and on trees; each a new shade, and an amazing piece of art. We came to a large pedestal covered by a thick piece of glass. There were two eggs and an aged parchment that I recognized immediately. The plaque beneath the glass read:

* * *

_**These long lost Fabergé pieces were discovered in a local home undergoing extensive renovations.**_

_**All articles have been identified and dated as authentic, and were donated to our permanent collection by Dr. and Mrs. E Cullen.**_

* * *

The Egg that had originally caught my attention was Cullen green, and was decorated with swirls of gold, embedded with diamonds. If you looked very closely, at the clasp, and all four clawfoot legs, the Cullen Crest was carved into each tiny space. The piece was being held open, and was supported by a black velvet stand. Inside the egg was a note that I'd read a thousand times since I first discovered the romance that had transpired between Carlisle and Marie.

* * *

_**I've travelled the Earth in search of thee, and yet your beauty surpasseth it all. Even the most prized gilded treasures pale in comparison to the sparkle of thine eyes, and the light of thy smile. Thy comely breasts are more lovely than the most majestic snow-peaked mountains. I could lose myself in thy folds for all of eternity.**_

_**Find me, I beseech thee, and I shall make all thy dreams become truth.**_

_**With all the love I doth posses,**_

_**Carlisle - 1912**_

* * *

"I never knew, you know." Edward replied

"About their love?" I replied as I studied the handwritten note with renewed vigor. It looked so very different under the artificial lights of the museum; so much more fragile, and so very old. So much older than the very man who had penned it.

"Any of it, really." He looked up to see if Susan had stepped away to give us privacy. Thankfully, she had. "The only time I had ever seen her was for my siring, and she left directly after giving Carlisle instructions." He wrapped his arm tightly around my waist. "He never thought of her again, especially after he discovered my ability to read minds. And shortly thereafter, Esme came along. He never looked back after that."

"I wonder about love sometimes." I admitted freely as we turned our backs on the Fabergé exhibit. We strolled about unhindered by museum employees, though Edward knew exactly where Director Taylor was at all times.

"What about love confuses you?" Edward's eyes memorized me as he unleashed one of his more dazzling smiles.

"How it can hit you so hard and fast, and yet live throughout centuries." I didn't, however, continue the thought that actually terrified me. My mother and Carlisle had experienced a love so all consuming, and so strong that it lasted through centuries of rebellion, war, exile, and held steadfast through a steady stream of tragedy. Yet the first time he looked into the eyes of Esme, those centuries that he had spent with Marie had not been enough to hold him.

Imagining myself several centuries from now, ruling a kingdom, without Edward by my side left me distraught.

"You're editing. Holding back." He said smoothly as we studied fine examples of French impressionism. "Surely by now you must know that there is nothing to fear from me Bella, and I desperately want you to speak your mind."

"I'm afraid." I said, barely above a whisper, but I knew he'd hear me loud and clear. "I'm afraid that in another five hundred years, I'll be my mother; left pining for the man I loved more than life itself. All the while knowing that you had found your very own Esme."

"It's different for us you know, Bella?" He said quietly as he bent down on one knee and kissed my wedding rings. "I asked my father about it, when all had come to light; when he began to think of Her again." His golden eyes peeked up through his lashes, and I saw a glimpse of the frailty that his heart tried so desperately to hide. Kneeling before me was not the man who would rule by my side for eternity. The person before me now was only a boy, stunted at seventeen, both unfamiliar with, and scared of love.

_"'How did you know it was different?''_ I had asked him. Carlisle had had to think about it hard before he answered, and I caught every thought as if he had spoken aloud. _'It's different in several ways.' _He continued casually, and I could detect no deception, so I let him finish. _'With Marie there was a palpable attraction, and Lord knows there had been affection. I loved her very much, Edward. Very much.' _He'd said, which caused me pause because Lord knows how I love you, sweet Bella. _'But when I saw Esme, it was as if the Earth moved. The most peculiar sensation gripped me body and soul. I was a changed man, Edward, cliché as it sounds. It wasn't as if Marie no longer mattered, because clearly she did. My heart broke when I saw the pain and horror on her face when she learned of our wedding; it broke enough for us both, and I'll never forget it.'"_

Edward rose from his kneeling position, and dragged me to a portrait painted by Edgar Degas. "The woman in this painting is his cousin, Estelle." Edward replied as he brushed a few stray hairs from my eyes.

"Were all names back then so horrible?" I asked with a half-smile. I was almost teasing. _Almost_.

"I had an Aunt Estelle, I'll have you know." Edward said tartly, trying to hold back a chuckle before he continued. "What is she doing?"

"Arranging flowers, obviously."

"She was near blind, you know?" His remark was flippant, as if he were commenting on the color of her hair. "She couldn't clearly see what was in front of her, but she still held onto the things that she loved." He shifted himself so that each strong hand grasped one of my shoulders. He was obviously making an important point, and he wanted me to see his expression. "Just because she couldn't _see _the flowers didn't stop her from arranging them. You, however, have better than average vision." He teased as his lips pressed softly against the shell of my ear. "I expect that you should have a much easier time seeing the matter at hand, if you'll allow yourself, to let go." Arranging the hair behind my ears, he wrapped his arms around me. One fell over my heart, and the other on my navel. "If you let go, really let go, Bella; I promise you, you'll feel the Earth move."

Gasping, I looked over my shoulder, and watched his glowing face. His eyes were a molten living gold, but they were chocked full of emotion, of love.

"You've felt it then?" I asked him in absolute shock.

"I've told you that I have." He answered with a sweet smile, pressing his lips to mine. He handed me a creased envelope with my name scripted on the front. It was penned in his exquisite cursive, and I recognized it at once.

"In your plane letter? But Edward, you hardly knew me!"

"Read it." He coached as he placed the envelope in my hands. Gingerly I pulled the expensive parchment out, and traced my fingers over the finely sculpted letters. Certain phrases stuck out to me now—phrases that hadn't seemed so vital before. Perhaps I simply hadn't known what I was looking for, but I was older, wiser and more experienced now.

_"Whilst my father explained immortal matters of the heart, you had asked of me a question. There had been several, in fact, if my rather impressive memory serves me correctly. The answer to your first, and most personal query was very simple. I wanted to tell you very much, though I was concerned only for your response. The truth is, no, Bella, I had never felt such a pull towards another immortal being. For the previous hundred years, I was a bachelor in his prime. I had no want, nor need, of a wife."_

_"Since you have walked into my life, everything has changed. Until I first laid eyes upon you, I was unaware how necessary it is to have a companion in one's life."_

And perhaps, the most important line of the entire letter, _"I never felt the Earth move, until you first set your tiny toe upon it."_

"You felt it then? When you wrote the letter? What was it like?"

"It's disorienting at first, Bella. When you first feel the shift, it knocks you off balance. But after you kick her camera off its perch and hide in the basement, it gets easier."

He'd never made reference to how we'd first met, and to hear him talk about it through his eyes caused my heart to swell. As he led me down the crimson carpeted halls, I too felt a little off balance.

"Shall I knock something of yours off the dresser, when we get home?" I asked him with a smile. He understood my joke, and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"You've naught to do but breathe Isabella. The breath in your lungs has long been the wind in my sails."

When he scooped me into his arms and carried me down the sprawling marble staircase I closed my eyes and sighed. My Earth had shifted, and I never doubted our love again.

Another sliver of the humanity that I'd clung so closely to slipped away, and I found that I was finally not sorry to see it go.

* * *

**An overwhelming THANK YOU for the excellent response given at the last chapter. I received over THIRTY reviews just in back chapters alone. Those of you who sent me love notes last time are fully responsible for the quick update today. _Who wants to be held responsible for another quick update?_ Who else wants to beef up the reviews for previous chapters? Who wants a longer lemon? All this, and more will be granted to those who leave fantabulous reviews.**


	28. La Luna Final Part 2

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.

* * *

**

**(A/N): Be sure to cast your vote for my next writing project! Poll is posted at the top of my profile!**

_Oh boy oh boy oh boy! I think you're gonna like this one! Read to the end, and REVIEW! I love you guys, and appreciate all the alerts and love notes that you've left so far._

* * *

**Abby POV**

More than a week had passed, and yet we moved at the same dizzying speed. Father Savoi only grunted one word answers to my questions as we passed through city after ruinous city. I was fascinated by the obvious cultural differences between each heavily fortified ruin, though he seemed to loathe every situation that brought him here.

"Have you been here before, Father?" I asked him as we jumped over a tumbled stone wall.

"No, but I've heard stories."

"What are we searching for?" I asked him as he pulled to a grinding stop. Pebbles skittered beneath his feet, and I looked up at the stone forest before me.

"It's not what we're looking for, my Abby, yet what we have found." Self consciously, I watched him dust at the heavily accumulated grime on his clothes. He was struggling to clean himself, but for what, I had no idea. "We must use caution, macherie. Dust yourself off, and wipe your face." After we were as grime free as we were going to get, he dragged me into the intricately carved woods. It struck me that vampires would go through so much effort, simply to replicate an earthly forest.

Suddenly, we found ourselves in a clearing—nearly a perfect circle. Had we been above ground, I might have pictured the area covered in thick grasses and wildflowers. A meadow lush with life, instead of a barren and bereft subterranean imitation. My fresh new eyes scanned the perimeter until they rested upon a statue fashioned of thick stone. It was a heavy, ancient thing, and I found myself cautiously strolling towards it. There was something about the ancient stone that I didn't entirely trust. "A throne?" I asked him as he dug through the bag he had so diligently carried on his person throughout this entire journey.

"Yes and no." He pulled out several thick containers of what looked like blood. A burning came over me, so intense it nearly knocked me off my feet. As he pulled the blood from the bag, he eyed me warily. "You must control yourself, Abby. You must remember that you've recently fed.." He warned as he crouched defensively over the small packages in his grasp.

"I cannot!" I yelped as I viciously fought the instinct to hurdle towards him and rip the life giving containers from his person.

Seeing my struggle, his eyes grew stern. "You can and you will." He held his hand before him in warning, "Run away if you must. I'll find you when all's completed."

Instead of running away from him, as I'd once intended, I ran towards him. Just as I was about to pulverize the little boxes that held the desirous elixir, Father Savoi pinned me to the ground. I fought him, and found myself gaining ground. Amazing! I was stronger than he! Reveling in my good fortune, I rolled overtop of him, and pressed his body firmly into the stone floor of the forest. My mind was only on getting to the blood filled containers, and I found I no longer had any pity for my mentor. Savagely, I began to tug at his arm, but his experience worked against me.

"You may have your newborn strength, cherie, but I have both skill and speed."

* * *

**Soren Savoi POV**

I wrenched both arms and legs from her torso and piled them beside me. She was howling and snarling in my direction, but found herself unable to do anything other than roll. Even rolling isn't such an easy feat when you find yourself without limbs to help you along. I felt guilty for hurting her, but I found myself without choice.

"The time has nearly come, Majesty." I whispered to the granite woman perched elegantly on the ancient throne. After all this time of absolute stillness, it was difficult to tell where the stone throne ended, and where she began. Even her eyes were flat like rock, and her slender fingers were gripped tightly, like claws, on the arms of her perch. She was likened to a gargoyle perched atop a church. The statuesque ruler's robes had been encased along with her body, but the stone had not totally obscured a rich paisley pattern that flowed like liquid down her rigid frame. The blood I protected from Abby was for her, to awaken her and plead our case. Surely she would hear the voice of her children, and aid them in rescuing her brothers.

Surely.

History has not been kind to her, however. She was painted as a harsh woman, who ruled with an iron fist. Rumor has told that she was turned to stone by one of the original Volturi guards. While the vampire's power was no match for Ileana, she chose to stay in this form, as her world had been utterly destroyed. Ileana may not take too kindly to being awakened, and the thought of her displeasure sat like a stone in the pit of my undead stomach.

I knelt before her, and bowed my head, holding the bagged sustenance before me as an offering. Deep within the earth, I felt a deep rumbling. I sucked in an unnecessary breath, and glanced up. Two flint-like eyes glinted in the darkness.

* * *

**EPOV**

"I'm just saying! Only you, Edward Cullen!" My sweetling replied, with a giggle, as I guided her into "Tomatillos", a Texmex restaurant in the city. She had admitted to craving food of the Hispanic variety, and who was I to deny her? The fact that the restaurant offered live music and dancing did nothing to sway my decision.

Dancing with Bella was like taking a stroll through the heavens. Of course she struggles a bit now, as round as she is, but she still seems to enjoy my holding her in my arms. Dancing is all in the leading, anyway, and I'd never let her feel any less graceful than the gorgeous Swan that she is.

The walls were a variegated sponged gold, and the tables were rough hewn wood, painted bright red. The stone tiled floors added a homey elegance to the small place, and joy crept across Bella's face as she took it all in. "It's perfect." She whispered, and moved her arm from my elbow, and placed my hand in hers. I stroked it lovingly, as we sat down at a table. The soft sounds of The Buena Vista Social Club's famous song "Chan Chan" filtered throughout the restaurant's expensive speakers. Remembering the last time I heard the song, by the actual artists who wrote it, made me grin.

"Won't you order for the both of us, my darling?" I said with a smile, and she laughed as the waitress stumbled away with our order.

We were very near the bar, and the restaurant was rather crowded that night. "God, Edward, what I wouldn't do for a Cosmo." Bella sighed as she rubbed her swollen belly. I unfolded my newspaper and began to read the local headlines as we waited for our dinner to arrive. I, of course, would be eating nothing, but Bella was eating for two. Or three, as I sometimes chose to tease.

"Only you would sit and idly read a newspaper in the middle of a New Orleans bar, Edward." She scolded with a smile. "For that matter, only you would bring your very pregnant wife to a bar and watch her drool helplessly at the other women holding drinks."

"Soon, Bella, I'll order you a...'Cosmo', was it?" When she nodded her head, I continued, "I'll order you a Cosmo large enough to swim in. You'll be up to your lovely blue eyes in Vodka." I winked at her, and returned to my paper. I had just crossed my legs when I heard her huff. "I love you, Bella." I chuckled with a smile.

"You're impossible, you know!" She groaned as the waitress brought a tray filled with food. I fought back a smile, knowing exactly which button I was about to press. Slowly, very slowly, I lowered my newspaper with a flick. Her eyes were boring holes into my granite skin, and I noticed the flat black they had become. God bless hormonal pregnant women.

"Mrs. Pot?" I said as I gestured to her, "Meet Dr. Kettle." I pointed to myself, and not even she could stifle her laughter. "Besides, Love, I didn't bring you here for the alcohol, obviously. I brought you here for the music..."

I let her sit with that thought as she tucked into her supper with gusto.

"¿Baila con migo?" I asked her as she set down both her fork and knife. A happy, healthy glow rested upon her features as she peeked up at me through her lashes.

"You make me want to do a great. Many. Things." She whispered as she placed her linen napkin down onto the table. Her fingers idly turned her new necklace in her hands, and she smiled as she memorized the details.

"Really?" I said with a knowing smile. Her mind had become most filthy since she'd become pregnant, and I can't say that I did much to dispel such thoughts. "Like what, for example?"

"Teach my child to pay closer attention in Spanish class, for example."

"It's simple enough, Bella. Dance with me?" I stood, and held my hand out to her. Without hesitation, she slid her fingers in mine, and squeezed gently.

I guided her to the dance floor as if she were Ginger Rogers. "Salsa, Dr. Cullen, really?" I possessively brought her close to me, and unbuttoned the buttons of my suit jacket.

"I've spent quite a few years in Cuba, Bella. You knew that." I'd spent many nights lulling her to sleep with my tales of worldly travel. She had been quite dissatisfied when I came to the point in my story where I holed myself up in that Irish castle. I reminded her that we wouldn't have met otherwise, and her frown had slowly morphed into a small smile.

"The beat is awfully fast, Edward." She complained as she placed her hand on my shoulder. We began with a quick box step, and she stumbled only slightly. "Don't you think I'm a little too...umm...big to be moving so quickly?"

"Nonsense, Bella." I pulled her closer, and we began to sway to the music. She was awkward at first, but she slowly relaxed into my touch. The beat of the music began to flow through her, and her natural rhythm began to resurface. I offered her a subtle cue, and then spun her away from me. My jacket and tie flared away from me as we moved together. I pulled her close, her back to my chest, and we let the music move us.

After a few minutes, Bella finally realized that a circle had formed around us. The club was staring. I would be too; her technique was flawless, and I found myself very proud. How I landed such a fantastic woman was beyond me, but I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Bella's face flushed as she took in the faces of all of the restaurant's patrons, but it didn't stop me from leading her to the hypnotic beat of the music. Dance after dance we whirled, through tunes both quick, and sensuously slow. Bella wrapped one leg securely around my back, and I dipped her softly. Her neck lay exposed to me, and I found myself aching to trail my lips from her collar bone to her jaw. Bella moaned as I did. Instinctively, she pulled me closer. I righted her, and spun her away from me one more, feeling the winding down of yet another excellent song. People were clapping to the beat and cheering us on. Just for show, I embellished with a hardy spin, and Bella laughed with glee as I gently dipped her backwards.

"You don't want me to deliver this baby here, now do you?"

I thought about the implications of her delivering here, in clean conditions, with Carlisle and I able to help. She wouldn't have such luxuries, and we both knew it. She would birth in the middle of a war zone, amidst a battlefield of feuding immortal creatures. The blood from her body, from her womb, would feed the awakening of the Romanians.

Since she was a virtual clone of her mother, she carried Marie's memories within her. Bella's blood was our only chance, though I intended to pull her away from them before they could drain her to her death. We would carry enough synthetic blood to fully sate the two of them, so that I could properly turn Bella. I'd never wanted this life for her, but there was never anything we could do about it. The moment I laid eyes on her, I destroyed her chance at a normal, happy future. All I could do was love her, protect her, and hope.

She watched the train of my thoughts flit through the air, and her face fell. I wasn't about to allow that, so I guided her into yet another ravishing dance. I only hoped that she could feel my love for her flowing though our connected limbs.

"I'd like to go there one day." She said as I pulled her down from the carriage.

"Thinking out loud again, Bella?"

"Sorry. Chicago, I mean. I've never been there." I held the door for her as we stepped back into the silent mansion. "You grew up there; I was just curious." She averted her eyes, and I wondered what she was thinking. "Were you...Do you..."

"Well? Spit it out, Bella. Don't keep me in suspense!" I don't think I'd ever be used to not hearing her thoughts.

"I wanted to meet your father and your sister." She blurted so quickly that it almost sounded like one ridiculous word.

"Visit their graves, you mean?" I asked her as I was brought up short.

"Yes, well, you see..." I was becoming desperate to change the subject from my late relatives, so I pressed my lips to hers fervently, and carried her up the stairs.

* * *

***~Get excited~***

Aro Volturi was in a near panic as he paced the floors of his castle with wild abandon. Marcus and Caius sat stoically, with little interest, as they awaited an overdue phone call from Felix or Demitri. Marcus' disinterest was nothing out of the ordinary, but Aro found himself surprised over Caius' blasé attitude.

"What are you thinking, brother?" Aro held his hand out to Caius, who took it willingly enough. Quickly, he separated the newest information, and processed what Caius was sharing with him. "You think they've been captured, then?"

"You've always underestimated Marie of Chevalier, Aro. I don't think that they're captured; I fear that they're ash. I fear that she'll garner an army large enough to threaten us." Aro listened to his words with more than an element of disbelief. How could anyone rival the strength of the Volturi? The coven who'd come closest had been Marie's, and he'd seen to it that it was totally destroyed.

Aro knew that he should not sit idle. He'd been under the impression that She'd perished in the battle for dominance over Her coven, and now that She's reappeared, he knew that She would garner supporters. Quickly. Marie had a natural charisma, and with Her unique and powerful gifts, she could impress even the most rigid disbeliever.

If She would attack, as he knew that She would, and any harm was to become of Aro's vampiric shields, he would be in a heap of trouble. Marie could set his body on fire merely by looking into his eyes. Thankfully, eye contact was a necessity. He would simply need to stay out of eyeshot, and he'd be fine.

"For the first time, in over two thousand years, Caius, you think that we'll lose?" Aro was aghast at his brother's uncharacteristic morbidity. Aro's questioning was cut short by the vibration of the sleek silver cell phone in his hand. Less than a second after it first began to vibrate, he'd pushed the button, and awaited an answer from the other end of the line.

The sounds of heavy pursuit were the only sounds breaking through the line, and Aro demanded to know what was going on. "They're!" Aro strained to hear the voice of Demitri grow panicked. "Felix destroyed!" There was the sound of a scuffle, and the last words Demitri could utter were about Jane Chevalier.

The implications were heavy as Aro Volturi stared at the line in shock, and abject horror. His two brothers also held a look of surprise after the discovery of Jane's new alliance. His mistress, and trusted advisor had gone rogue. As Aro listened closely, he could hear Demitri's shrieks in the background, and then two loud pops. It sounded like gun fire, which hadn't made sense at all, seeing as vampires are impervious to bullets. Before the connection died between them, Aro heard the roar of a blazing fire, and then, he heard naught but silence.

"We're comin' fo you next, you hear?" A strong masculine voice drawled over the line. It was a voice neither Aro, nor his brothers, recognized, but the timbre of the voice was reminiscent of the American "Old South". The whole of the Volturi court stood stunned as another clattering sounded over the line, and the phone went dead.

Both Felix and Demitri had been destroyed, and Jane was involved. Marie was now back in the hands of her once dutiful servant, and he decided that it was time to make a trip to visit his dear friend Carlisle. After all, where he is, she is never far behind. Her love had made Her predictable, and it would be Her final downfall.

He would deliver the death blow himself, and enjoy every moment of her suffering.

* * *

**_SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP!_ was that the Volturi? Why, yes it was! Review, or next chap I'll skip over the lemon, and they'll go straight below ground!**

**Would you like to hear more from the big bad Volturi? Let me know!**


	29. The Beginning of the End

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. **

**No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

* * *

**(A/N): **I know that this chapter is a long time in coming, but I truly caught hell writing it. I hope that it was worth the wait, and meets (or exceeds) your every expectation. Leave me a review and let me know!

Special thanks to the brave group of ladies who pre-read this train wreck of a chapter: **TwilightFaninIllinois**, **Den20**, and **Twiharder2**. If you haven't read **Twiharder2**'s stories, then shame on you! :)

What fan fiction are you currently hooked on? And the obligatory Thanksgiving question: _What do you have to be thankful for?_

I'm thankful for the health of my family. I'm thankful for my friends. I'm thankful for a roof over my head, and clothes on my back. I'm mostly thankful for my asshole of a husband, who has nothing better to do than to put up with my unending arsenal of bullshit. I'm thankful for José, Jack, Captain Morgan, Patron, and whoever else is sitting happily in my liquor cabinet.

I'm also thankful for **you.** If you've ever really read a word of this story; if you've ever taken a moment to leave a review; if you've ever added me to your alerts, or favorites, then...

**I dedicate this chapter to you**.

_For my American readers, have a very happy, and safe Thanksgiving.._

* * *

"I _knew _it!" Cauis Voturi bellowed as he broke from his momentary stupor, and overturned a solid oak table as if it were naught more than a few toothpicks. "I _**knew**_ that your child-whore would cause us nothing but problems!"

The members of the Volturi court weren't sure what to do. Undoubtedly, their job was to protect the Royal Trio from others, but what if they were fighting amongst themselves?

Cauis's lithe, papery corpse ghosted across the floor, and pinned Aro against the wall. Marcus was riddled with his signature disinterest as he watched his brothers quarrel.

"That _'child-whore'_, as you call her, was a key factor in our victory in the war against the werewolves. Or perhaps you've forgotten how she rescued your wife in 1874? Besides, Caius, we haven't all the facts..."

"Several of our guard, our most valuable tracker amongst them, disappear, and you're telling me 'we haven't all the _**facts**_'?" Caius' one handed grasp around Aro's throat tightened, and his silk slippered feet dangled further from the floor. A slight fissure developed at the base of Aro's papery neck, beneath Caius' thumb, and continued to his jaw. The surrounding court gasped as if they couldn't understand what they were seeing.

"We cannot turn on each other now, Caius! Be at peace, brother!"

"I agree, Caius." The statement was spoken softly, succinctly, and yet it caused Caius to stop in his tracks. Marcus had chosen this exact moment to become involved. Marcus never involved himself in a situation unless he was gravely serious.

"I could snap your whore-mongering neck just now, Aro... I could burn you to ash without a second thought for your lying corpse. You've put the whole _**lot**_of us in danger!" His hands flew around to indicate the entire throne room, filled with the remaining Volturi members. Cauis growled as he stepped backwards from Aro. Aro Volturi's body dropped quietly to the floor, and he dusted his robes as if nothing ever happened. Caius had fully intended on ripping his brother to pieces, but found that he couldn't make his fingers obey his commands. He whirled around and found that Renata had chosen that moment to display her unique power. He couldn't approach Aro if he tried. His furied fists flew through the thick castle walls, shattering several stone bricks that formed the castle's foundation.

"Brothers, brothers!" Aro crooned indulgently as he rubbed his hands together. "It is more important now, than ever, for us to get along."

**BPOV**

Edward had spent the entire evening spoiling me rotten. He was currently downstairs fetching me a cold pitcher of water, and I took the time to put away all jewelry except for the recently acquired necklace, and my wedding rings. I was just unpinning my hair for the evening when his suited body appeared into the mirror behind me. His gaze was smoldering, and I shuddered under its weight. The most feminine parts of me glowed hot with desire, as I took in his long lean body. He was definitely wearing far too many pieces of clothing.

His gaze was so hot with desire, it disintegrated my dress in an instant- before he'd kicked our bedroom door closed with his foot. I was scandalized because I had really liked it, and I'd only worn it once."You've got to be kidding me?" I groaned as he ran his cool tongue from my jaw down my neck. My tattered new dress was _**almost**_ forgotten. His arms wrapped themselves around my torso, and lifted my back away from the bed. Edward's touch was so gentle, I might have been made of glass. He gingerly unhooked the back clasp of my bra and slid the silken material off my shoulders. He languidly swirled his tongue down, and around each breast in slow, inward facing spirals. When close enough, he took each nipple and aereola into his mouth. Both breasts were slick with his venom, and he blew his cool breath across my overheated chest. My nipples hardened further, and he brushed his marble fingers along the fully erect peaks.

Whenever he stimulated me in this way, I felt my abdomen harden. I'd become quite accustomed to Braxton Hicks contractions popping up at the most inopportune times, but in the middle of my last _normal _sexual encounter for quite a while? Really? God must hate me.

Having sensed the tightness in my belly, Edward immediately halted his ministrations and pressed his ear against my skin. Sometimes he would listen to the child's heartbeat, and other times its thoughts. Rarely did the baby think on anything of substance. It usually pondered on unusual changes in light, or the need to stretch. Sometimes it thought about being hungry.

I was thirsty all the time now, and I had developed a terrible inability to keep down human food. Tonight notwithstanding, I drank enough blood to feed _**two**_ newborn vampires. How they planned on keeping my big ass fed, while on the run, I had no idea.

"I love you." He murmured as he kissed his way from my navel to the very apex of my thighs, where I wanted to feel him most. "Both of you." He added as he stroked the taught, yet smooth skin of my abdomen. The vibrations of his lips near mine set my body ablaze, and I felt myself grow sopping with desire.

His adonis-like figure loomed over me, and the light of the moon filtering through the window allowed me to _**see **_him in all his gorgeous glory. Edward's smile was predatory as he lowered himself on top of me.

"Are you comfortable, sweetheart?" He asked as he adjusted the plethora of pillows behind my back. Laying on one's back, at this stage in the pregnancy, can restrict blood flow to the baby's placenta. His fingers just barely brushed my wide open slit, and it drove me wild with need. When his tongue firmly flattened itself against my perineum, and wandered it's way to my clit, I couldn't help the throaty cry that escaped my lips. His rock hard penis pressed firmly against my thigh didn't help calm me. No, not all all. I needed him inside me, like, yesterday.

His long, piano player fingers spread me further, making way for his nose, as he plunged deeper into me with his mouth. His cool tongue, rough like sandpaper, was exactly the stimulation that I needed to turn me into a sexually charged animal. The smell of sex hung heavy in the lavish chamber, as I peeked down at his face, buried between my thighs.

His bronze curls, tinged black in the moonlight, were moving with the motions of his neck. I couldn't resist grabbing a thick handful. His hair had always been soft; the most human part of him. Apparently, Edward appreciated a good hair pulling. The vibration of his moans, serious devotion to my clitoris, and his obvious enjoyment in his current task, had all of my senses on overload.

"I'm a lucky,_** lucky**_ woman!" I moaned as his tongue nimbly circled my engorged clitoris. His fingers trailed lazily around my outer labia, and trekked closer and closer to my aching pussy. I was dying, and yet he was teasing me. I could almost feel the smile on his face as he kept his fingers _**just**_out of reach of my sadly vacant opening.

He was reveling in the moistness of my femininity, and I was lost in his touch. What began as sweet caresses turned into wild passion. His fingers finally entered me slowly, and with seamless rhythm. Edward always knew the perfect angle in which to curl his fingers; I had a miniature orgasm every time his fingers found purchase on the small, rough patch of my g-spot. He used the perfect combination of lips, tongue and hands as he drove my senses closer to Nirvana. My hips bucked wildly against him, and I felt like I'd lost all control over my body. I felt my insides clench tightly around him, milking his slick fingers, and my mouth opened with a silent scream. I could feel fluid pouring from me as I pulled fistfuls of his hair.

Vibrations from his moaning intensified as my body burst into flames, and I barely heard him whisper, "You taste so delicious, Bella." The pleasure his fingers gave me bordered on pain, and I cradled my tightly contracting abdomen as I rode out the last of my orgasm.

After somewhat recovering, I heaved myself up off of the bed and made short work of his expensive suit. Carefully, I lowered my body into a crouching position while his belt and pants tinkled to the floor. I untied each of his brown leather dress shoes, and slid them carefully off of his feet. He stepped out of his pants, and stood before me in just his argyle socked feet.

There was something about that man in argyle-It was undeniable!

The view was nice enough, from this angle, and I was able to appreciate his marbled, muscled frame. I trailed my fiery tongue up his firm, muscular thigh.

With my belly as large as it was, certain sexual positions were impractical, and others were downright impossible. This was our last night of physical love for quite some time, and I fully intended to surprise him. He would begin tomorrow's journey totally physically sated, if I had anything to say about it. For now, I pushed him backwards onto the bed, to have my wicked, wicked way with him. Repeatedly.

I wanted my strong, vampire husband to be weakened by my sexual prowess. Granted, my prowess was quite a bit _**larger**_ than it had been since we married, but I had an inkling, that my...errrr... larger than life status drove him wild with desire. I, after all, was the only one able to do this for him. I didn't think that a full blooded human could have carried this pregnancy as well as I had, if at all.

"Shit, Bella." The only time I ever heard him utter an ungentlemanly phrase was in the heat of our marriage bed, and his filthy mouth sent a flash of heat through me. He groaned as his body writhed beneath me, and his fingers tore trails through his coppery hair. I was all hands, fingers, and tongue; touching every place that I could possibly reach. My only mission for tonight was to love him completely, and make him ejaculate every ounce of venom from his body.

The element of surprise was key to a successful mission. Without further prompting, I pulled him from his back, and into a sitting position, at the very edge of our large four-poster. His eyes were hooded with desire as they regarded my bare breasts hotly. My nipples puckered at his gaze, and another aftershock from my orgasm flowed through me.

Quickly, I placed my mouth over his swollen cock. I gave a few experimental pumps with my lips wrapped tightly around his smooth, solid member. His answering moan was all the encouragement that I needed. I pistoned my mouth over his cock with varying degrees of suction, and at one point, he fisted the sheets beneath him. Feathers drifted through the room as he ripped a large pillow in two. My Edward had never reacted this way, and had never given himself over to such wild abandon. His constant groans were raw, primal, and filled with need. Our lovemaking was usually a fairly quiet affair, on his part, and his newfound volume was a _**huge**_ turn-on for me.

His fingers wound themselves into my hair, as he tried to speak through his pleasure, "Y-you don't have to, you know... You're so much more to me than some common tart." I held so much of him in my mouth, at that moment, I nearly gagged on him in laughter. Recovering quickly, I cupped his balls in my free hand, and stroked them gently. He tightened his grip on my hair, and didn't try to dissuade me further. "Christ..." He whispered softly as he leaned down to kiss the top of my bobbing head.

"My love, my wife."

I acted coy as I trailed my hands up his tight calves, feeling his marble skin tauten beneath my fingertips. His light coat of body hair seemed to stiffen slightly, and I swear that I almost felt gooseflesh. I took that moment to peek up at him beneath my lashes. His eyes were shut tightly, and his face was tense. I could see the 'v' between his brows, and I knew that he was holding off his ejaculate.

I could feel a thick vein at the very underside of his pulsing cock, and I gently grazed the full length of it with my tongue. As I pulled back, I placed my free hand at the base of him, and greedily began to pump him with all the strength my small hands could muster.

It was now time to give special attention to the tip of his beautiful, veiny cock. If I were honest, I would tell you that it has always been my favorite part of him. He was obviously circumcised as a child, and the head was soft, solid, and strong. The moonlight played tricks on my eyes; it almost seemed to have the faintest of pink blushes when I caressed his head with my fingertips. I trailed my tongue along the lines of his bris, and then slowly blew cool air over it. I watched in awe as his balls tightened considerably, and his penis pointed just a little bit more upwards. A slight sheen of moisture spilled from the tip of him, and I greedily licked it off. Tasting his essence on my tongue did wonderfully terrible things to the both of us, and I found myself dripping because of it.

I knew that he was close. I wanted him to release inside of me; there was no place I'd rather his venom be. I pulled him on top of me, and angled him for entrance, knowing that that small physical piece of evidence would be all that I could carry with me, for many weeks.

"Do you have a condom?" I whispered breathlessly, as I felt the tip of his manhood press firmly against the outer rim of my pussy.

"Wha-?" He had fully given over to instinct, and was having a hard time understanding the words I was saying. "Condom?" Yes. Stymied. I smiled.

"Jesus, Edward!" I let the disbelief flood my voice, "Must I _**always**_ be the responsible one?" His beautiful lips quirked in a sexy half smile, "What if I get pregnant?" **

His laugh was stirring and soulful, as he rolled us over. I ended up on hands and knees, and I felt his beefy cock slide home. "It would be an honor to get you pregnant, Isabella Cullen. And good practice for you too." He treated me to a throaty laugh, and I could feel the words tremble right beside my ear as he pumped into me repeatedly.

Hours later, our final orgasms filtered through our systems with a fire that refused to extinguish. We slammed backwards into the sheets, and I pulled myself into his strong, capable arms. "I've never loved before you, Isabella Cullen, and I swear, I shall never love again."

**MPOV**

Huge caravans of vampires had left the area to do one final hunt before we began our descent. Down in the Underworld, the only sustenance available would be the synthetic fluids which we New Orleanians subsisted on. Strict locations for hunting had been given to each group, headed by a trusted squad leader, so as not to cause a media nightmare. As the last parties arrived, well-fed, in the wee hours of the morning, we were able to breathe a sigh of relief-each member of our rag-tag army had followed orders. The night's hunting had gone without incident.

I had stayed behind to help Carlisle separate blood by type, and to assist as he performed one last useless ultrasound on Bella's impenetrable uterus. With no idea whether the child, or Bella, for that matter, was more vampire than human, we would have to be extra vigilant.

Provision lines had long since started, and supplies had quickly and effectively been distributed. Each member was given a large pack, similar to a very large camping bag. Each held enough blood for two to three feedings, packed in special thick glass containers. There was also a full change of clothing, and at least one dehydrated meal; in the event that Bella needed extra human food. We had striven to be prepared for anything and everything. As Carlisle and I stared at each other, we could only hope that it was enough. As the final groups were given their packages, we only awaited Bella's awakening.

Edward had been a most attentive mate, and saw to Bella's every need before she'd reluctantly agreed to sleep. Once her breathing had steadied, he headed straight to the shed. He joined Rose and Jasper who had been tinkering with the vehicle that would allow Bella safe passage through the depth of the Louisiana water table. It may prove to be nothing more than an unnecessary expense, and extra equipment to lug around, but we didn't want to head down, and find out that we needed it after all.

Also, just because Bella may not need it, didn't mean that the baby wouldn't.

It was a cumbersome container made of thick, clear glass; not unlike the small boxes that protected the blood bags. Inside sat a plush chair, secured to the floor, and heavily seat belted, in the event that the journey proved rough. The bottom of the container had thick wheels to pull it over land. We had to ensure that the crate arrived in one piece, so that we could get the child out from below, when the time came.

When the Underworlds had thrived, entrances had been placed in various locations, all over the world. In the beginning, humans had been corralled down through the only human-friendly entrance. After a century of very careful breeding, in facilities called "Breeding Farms", enough humans were available to supply a comfortable population of vampires. With the knowledge that our food supply was set, the human entrance was destroyed to prevented further infiltration, or any attempts to escape.

**EPOV**

As dawn broke quietly over the horizon, I watched my beautiful, slumbering wife. She was surely the most wondrous woman to ever walk the Earth, and surely I must be the luckiest man to have her favor. The Hebrews have a hymn which is sung by a husband, to his wife, at the Sabbath table. I couldn't find a more appropriate passage to express my feelings if I wanted to..

"_A woman of valor, who can find? Far beyond pearls is her value._

_Her husband's heart relies on her, and he shall lack no fortune."_

Bella was the critical move in the carefully strategized chess game of my life. She's irrevocably changed every part of me, and soothed even the most heinous pieces of my soulless soul. She's absolutely invaluable, and I know I'd be far less than nothing without her. I'd forsake all comforts, all belongings, all monies just to see her smiling face.

"_She repays his good, but not his harm, all the days of her life."..._

She's always striven, since that very first day, to overlook my overwhelming faults. To find out about my blood soaked past, my self-driven addiction to murder, and still agree to bear my child. I shall never forget her kindness, and I can never forget her selflessness. Through it all, she has striven to fulfill my needs before even considering her own; as I have tried to do for her.

"_Strength and majesty are her raiment; she joyfully awaits the last day."..._

Were she to stand before Saint Peter today, she would surely be sent straight to Heaven. A creature such as Bella could have no other place in the Cosmos. After the birth of our child, when she is changed to a creature whom God detests, He would still be unable to see her in an unfavorable light.

"_She opens her mouth with wisdom, and there is a lesson of kindness on her tongue."..._

She has spent years educating people of all shapes, sizes, ages, and levels of IQ, and yet never has an unkind word slipped from between her rosy lips. She's taught me how to live, and not just survive. She's taught me how to love something growing within her; something I cannot see, but hear little slivers more each day. Her never ending patience has given us all a new appreciation for what it means to have compassion, and what it means to love.

"_Many daughters have amassed achievement, but you have surpassed them all."_

There is not another woman in existence who could outshine the brightness of my wife, my life, my soul. There will never be another like her, and am thankful for each day that I am near her.

Most importantly, I am thankful that she loves me enough to bear and birth my child, even when her survival is not certain. That she should give up her life for me, and for the salvation of the entire immortal world is divine in nature as well.

She began to stir, though quietly. Her breathing had become more shallow, over the last several minutes, and I knew that her time to awake was approaching. I took these last few minutes to admire her sleeping form be warmed by the soft morning light. Her skin was softer than the richest of silks, and the texture of her hair could never be replicated. Her arms were splayed out on top of me, and her head rested atop my chest. I could see the tip of her nose when I looked down at her. I wondered if our child would have her pert nose. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her; she was simply too fine a creature.

Her cheeks held just the slightest hint of rose, and I tried not to think of the day when she would no longer blush scarlet. I trailed a finger down her spine, and felt the blazing heat of her skin beneath me. The very heat of her was a huge comfort to me, and it was something else that I'd miss. She was in the eleventh hour of her human life, with just minutes left until the clock struck twelve.

She sucked in a deep breath and sighed. Her nails scraped softly against my chest, and I smiled.

"Mmm, Edward? Good morning..." She yawned lightly, and drew her arms tightly around me. My heart swelled just a bit more as I felt our child shift between us.

"Good morning, Love." I tucked my chin to my chest and pressed my lips to her hair. Together we pulled to sitting, and she rubbed her bare belly.

"Active this morning." She murmured as we watched the baby undulate beneath the skin of her abdomen. "Won't be long now..." She sighed, and I pulled her to me tightly.

"You're all that I am, Bella. Anything thing I can do to save you, I will. I'm the very least of nothing without you. You will survive, simply because you have to." Her face nuzzled into my chest, and I carried her to the bath. "I'll just get breakfast started, Bella. Don't forget to call your father..."

"I love you." Came her soft reply from the shower.

"As I love you."

"Hi, Dad." I heard her say into the phone as I heated a large decanter of "O-" for her breakfast. It pained me to know that this was the only good-bye that they were likely to have. Bella wouldn't be the same when we next broke the surface, if she survived at all. Her chances of having a relationship with her father were slim, and she had cried in my arms after we made love when I mentioned that she should call him.

"Hey Bell. How's Edward's mom doing?" He asked about Esme right away, which made me smile. Charlie was just as thoughtful as his daughter. He truly believed the lie that we'd told him; he worried that Esme had a terminal illness that sent us all packing clear across the world.

The only one ill was his daughter, though her affliction was unnaturally natural, for a newly married young woman. I still found it difficult to believe that she was heavy with my child. "She's not doing so great, dad. We're catching a flight to Holland this morning."

"Do they think...?" I listened as my father-in-law struggled for the right words to say.

"I'm really not certain, dad." She said quietly as she drank deeply from the mug before her. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, kid. Tell that boy to keep you safe, you hear?"

"He always does, dad. I love him more every day."

"Are you happy, Bella? This was all so sudden..."

"I couldn't be happier if I tried, Charlie. He's so good to me. Of course, I love you more.."

I could hear the sad smile in her voice as I fixed a glass of the synthetic liquid for myself. Ordinarily, I would stick to the blood of animals, but in doting on my wife, I hadn't found the time to grab a bite to eat. I knew that it would change my eye color, but couldn't quite find it in me to care. I wouldn't trade our experiences last night for the world. Red eyes would just have to do.

"I miss you, daddy. I'll be home soon." She whispered quietly, and I couldn't keep my mind from wondering how I might feel if I were in Charlie's shoes. I rubbed Bella's large belly, and felt the child wriggling within. Seems that I wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

Just then, the Denalis burst into the door of the mansion. I could hear the angry mental voice of another man with them, and I motioned for Bella to get off the phone. I could hear the man struggling against the group of immortals, and his shouts were all heavily veiled in a French accent. The commotion seemed to jar Bella, and she slid just a bit closer to me. Her eyes touched mine, and shined with questions, but she quickly recovered. "Dad, I gotta go. The Doctor is here, but I'll try to call you when we land." Her eyes brimmed with tears as I stalked out of the kitchen, with my wife trailing quietly behind me.

"We got him just before he hit the Volterra border." Eleazar stated as he held the olive-complected vampire by the throat.

"Excellent work, Eleazar!" Carlisle complimented as he wrapped his arms tightly around the struggling immortal. "How the hell did you get him back here?"

Tanya's mental voice filtered through the air, and her thoughts made me chuckle to myself. She shrugged, and with unapologetic crassness, she replied, "We tore his ass to pieces and strapped them to our backs."

"You _swam_?" There was a hint of incredulity in Jasper's voice, but his expression displayed only sheer awe.

Eleazar was in a fine mood as he cheekily shook Jasper's hand. "Couldn't very well put him on a plane, now could we? Besides, he'll be a valuable asset, when dealing with the Volturi. We may need a scapegoat. All the trouble the other two stirred up, at least we could use this piece of crap as bait."

****(A/N): Totally a running joke in the later months of my own pregnancy...**

* * *

I'm very nervous about this chapter, so PLEASE put me out of my misery, and blow a little smoke up my ass, will ya? ;o)

**The centered and italicized text is actually a passage called "Aishes Chayil". **


	30. The Awakening

**(A/N): **I've gone back to edit the previous chapter, so if you've forgotten to review (because I posted on Thanksgiving), _**PLEASE**_go back to do so. Last chapter received less than a third of its usual response, so I'm under the assumption that you hated it. This one definitely sucks much, much less-hell, it very nearly wrote itself. Dare I say that I love this one? It's true, because I do. Ileana is going to be one awesome S.o.B.

If you wanted to take a good look at her, I envision her as Eowyn of Rohan. The dress she's wearing when she awakens is actually Eowyn's green dress. Azubah looks more like Galadriel, if you were wondering, but I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. You'll see.

It gets a little biblical once Ileana gets involved, but I promise not to get too religious on you. This is probably as heavy as it gets. If you were wondering what a D.P. Prequel might be like, Ileana's story is a pretty good preview.

* * *

Chapter soundtrack: http:/ www .youtube. com/ watch?v = Bg57C0DzDk0

* * *

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

* * *

**Marie POV**

"Now, before we do this," Emmett began as he stood by the piano. Rosalie was straightening his black silk tie, and helping Bella into what looked like sturdy black boots. Poor Bella would never be able to wear heels, in her condition. "I want to once again go over the plan." A few members of our group chuckled mirthlessly. We were all ready to begin the journey, and just get it over with.

"We have to look inconspicuous, trekking through a cemetery at the middle of the day. The only way to accomplish this is to look like a funeral procession." Jasper had swiftly taken over the meeting, as he was the Cullen with the most experience in war strategy. "For those who lack funerary appropriate attire, please see my mate, Mary Alice Cullen. Traditional black is best, but any dark color is well within local customs." He waved Alice closer, so that all could see her, and he continued seamlessly,

"Several limousines will be pulling up to the mansion in approximately one hour. Those personnel without jobs are to report immediately to an empty vehicle and take a seat. No contact is to be made with the drivers, or any other being, human or otherwise.

"For those of you _with_ preparatory occupations, you will begin work immediately, and as soon as your checklist has completed, you will also report to the nearest empty vehicle."

The unmistakable sound of horse hooves sounded at the end of the driveway, and Edward jumped immediately into action. "Is that my ride?" Bella replied with a dark laugh.

Edward nodded, and held his hand out towards her. She slipped hers quietly inside. "I'll be with you the entire time; you've no need to be afraid."

They stepped outside, with Carlisle and Elizabeth following close on their heels. They would have to pack the extremely oversized coffin, which was disguised as a model of a classic car, onto the back of the horse drawn hearse. A tremendous amount of ingenuity had gone into the hiding of the vehicle that would keep Bella's body safe from the pressures of the deep water.

"Won't the humans be curious as to why we aren't allowing the limos to take us _out_ of the cemetery?" Asked a younger vampire, who'd only joined us two nights prior.

"An excellent question, Bree." Emmett answered kindly, "We have already arranged an appropriate cover story, which is as follows:

"Following the interment, we will all be walking to a nearby restaurant for lunch. A former favorite of the deceased." Several amused sniggers drifted throughout the room, "And after we've eaten, we'll all be picked up by charter bus, to be delivered to an undisclosed location to mourn."

Bree shrugged her shoulders and shrunk further back into the crowd. "Once we find ourselves outside Paul's gravesite, we have to act quickly. There are employees wandering around at various points of the day, and we'll have to disappear in between their rounds. We happened to have picked a day where there are only two other burials later in the afternoon."

I stepped forward, feeling that my time to speak was rapidly approaching. "While we have a member of the cemetery staff among us, we are to conduct ourselves in a manner of utmost respect and sadness. The humans must not be suspicious of anything regarding our presence today." I smoothed my black crepe dress down my sides, and pruned my hair gently. "It is _imperative_ to our success that today not stand out in the minds of any humans we may encounter.

"We've received intel, thanks to the Denali Coven, that the Volturi are not as ignorant as we'd like to believe. The news of their missing members has struck them badly, and when the time comes, we'll have to deal with them efficiently.

"One of their most powerful assets is the Shield, Renata. In order for us to take the Volturi by storm, she shall have to be the first to burn." My eyes flickered to Jane, who had huddled herself into a corner. Surely she knew the time to face her brother was rapidly approaching. "The next, and second most crucial Volturi to be dealt with is the boy named Alec."

"With all necessary respect, Mistress, I'm not so sure you should deal with him second." Jane's tiny form supplied. "Alec will be the very spearhead of the Volturi formation, so as to keep their own numbers safe from his terrible gift, while Renata will most undoubtedly hang closer to the Trio themselves. He will be more easily accessible from the very beginning." She sighed as a resigned look distorted her angelic features. She was like a distressed angel of destruction, all perfectly coiffed blond hair and glowing red eyes.

"An excellent point, Jane." I offered. Jasper had been keeping a very close eye on her, not trusting her previous allegiance with our current enemy. I could now see that we had nothing to fear from her. She would bring more to our siege on Volterra than a half dozen of our general vampiric foot soldiers.

Another vision whipped its way across my subconscious, and I smiled. Soren had found Ileana, and I knew just where we'd find them. It wouldn't be very long now...

I felt a tug at my hand, and I turned around to see a slightly nervous looking Carlisle. His posture was rigid, and his eyes held a tension that was not a usual part of his kind features. "Madam," He began as he lightly kissed my hand. "It's Bella. We have a problem."

**Soren POV**

I remained still as a statue, not wanting to disturb her, but I could feel the moment her grey stone eyes crumbled, to reveal the blackest, thirstiest eyes that I'd ever associated with a vampire. A rumbling drew from deep within the earth, and I almost expected an earthquake to follow.

"Milady." I said quietly, as I lowered myself into the most reverent of bows. She could not move yet; I was still safe to state my case, though if I dawdled too long, she may kill me after she is fed. "Our world is in the gravest of dangers, Majesty. Allow me to show you why you have been called upon, in our time of need."

A stronger, more violent rumbling burst forth from the earth, and I took that as a sign to get a move on. I removed a pill bottle filled with blood caplets, and squeezed the contents of one on her gray stone lips. She appeared macabre, with blood smeared on her full lips. I held my breath as the excess dripped onto her stony lap. All I could do now, is wait.

And put together Abby, if she'll agree to behave.

"Sorry about that," I told her as I reconnected her left arm, "but if you put so much as one _toe_ out of line, I'll burn you to ashes. Do you hear me?" Her eyes opened wide with fear, and she nodded.

I turned my gaze back to Ileana, and noticed that her lips were suspiciously clean. They still looked stony, but had a more living composition to them. I dribbled a few more caplets on her lips, and waited to see how she would absorb the life-giving elixir. It seemingly evaporated into her being, and when I looked back at her lap, where the excess had dribbled, I noticed just how clean she was. I narrowed my eyes, and wondered.

If I had blood to spare, I might have covered her body with it, but I didn't, so little by little, I brushed the blood on her lips, and when she was able to open her mouth, just a little, she hissed violently at me.

It was at this point, that I placed a feeding tube in her mouth, and began to pump in Bella's blood. Surely, Ileana would be able to process both Bella's, and consequently Marie's, blood memories without input from me. I stood patiently, applying pressure, bag by bag, until she had the muscle control to drain the bags on her own.

Each sip was contemplative, as she sampled the blood, and the memories that surely accompanied it washed over her. I found that I couldn't tear my eyes away as her features turned less granite-like. Her face was softer, more human looking than I was used to seeing, when looking at beings of our kind. Her hair was a shocking white-blond, and fell past her waist in loose ringlets. The bodice of her heavy dark green dress showed no sign of her earlier imprisonment. Her fingers, only just now beginning to tremble with motion, were long and slender. Her skin was so translucent that you could truly see the shadows of the bones within. She was still entirely stone from the waist down, but her torso was decidedly human, and she was the loveliest creature that I had ever seen.

"_Was this the face that launched a thousand ships, and burnt the topless towers of Ilium?"_

"Who are you?" She demanded in heavily accented English. My eyes met hers as I replaced another empty bag, for a full one. Her eyes were slowly turning crimson, and seemed to be backlit in the total surrounding darkness. She was a beautiful and terrible demon, and I imagined that many men, less foolish than myself, had knelt before her, pledging to fight and die for her.

She would not be thrown by grand gestures, and I strove to keep my actions level-headed. I bowed stiffly, and when I brought my eyes back to hers, I noticed just how intently she was watching me.

"Who are you?" She asked once more, this time swinging her arm to point in my direction.

"I am Soren Savoi, of New Orleans. I have orders from Marie of Chevalier to come and claim you. Our world is in grave danger of discovery, due to excesses in the Volturi lifestyle. Where once our lifestyles were below grounds and safe, the Volturi would have the same above ground, under the noses of humans nearby."

"I saw this in your memories, Soren Savoi. I have seen that Marie has spawned, and that the time for reckoning is near. We knew this day would come, and I have prepared for it." Her eyes were curiously trained in her lap, expectantly awaiting to be able to move. Suddenly, her hand swept downwards in a flash, and she grasped onto a large object, belted around her waist. It reminded me of an old powder horn, and I didn't miss the triumphant gleam in her eyes when she held the horn close to her heart.

All conversation ceased as she continued to feed. She now seemed eager to be free of her stony confines, and as she started a new bag, I found my gaze swiveling to check on Abby. Abby stood stock still as she took in the appearance of the woman before us. She too was in awe of the history that we were witnessing.

With a great rumbling beneath her feet, she rose from her throne, "And you must be Abby." She said quietly, a thoughtful expression on her face. Dare I say it nearly appeared 'tender'? "There's a fair bit of memory here that revolves around you."

She dusted her fine gown with an air of nonchalance, and smiled at the both of us, "Let us not tarry!" Her slight voice, more musical than most trilled, "Well? Come on then?" She gestured that we should follow her, and gathered up her skirts.

I quickly repacked our bag, and Abby followed me, as I followed her.

"Are you familiar with my name at all?" She asked me, without breaking pace. We had been traveling for a long time now, and were climbing up a craggy cliff wall.

"I have to admit that my knowledge is limited, Lady. Though I do understand well enough to know that Marie of Chevalier both admired, and respected you."

"You say this as if the time for her respect has passed. Does she no longer admire me?"

"I would not be here to fetch you, were that the case."

"By the brightness of her eyes, I'd say that the girl is new to this life?" Ileana asked as she pulled herself over the top of the rock face.

"Very new, madam."

"How did you manage the awakening without madness descending?" My eyes met hers as I pulled myself over the top, and waited for Abby to join us.

"Admittedly, Lady, I had to tear her to pieces." She laughed, and I thought I heard the angels sing.

"Young Abby," Ileana began, as the girl in question pulled herself over the wall. "I'd like to tell you a story..."

"Until Eve ate from the Tree of Knowledge, vampires did not prey upon humans. They were simply creatures without appetite, who wandered the earth tirelessly, day or night; the sun did not disturb them. They were God's most perfect creatures; created directly after Adam himself." She began, and it wasn't long until we found ourselves totally immersed in her words.

**(*V*)**

At the end of the sixth day, when His four beautiful vampires walked across a flat grassy knoll, perfect in their nudity, they say that Hashem saw all his creations, and said that it was _very good_. On the seventh day, God rested.

One vampire, the lady Azubah, was wicked from the beginning. She was impulsive, and always seemed to be the very center of trouble. Ileana, then known as Atara, had warned Azubah not to cross the river, and tread into Hashem's garden. At first, she was able to resist, but when Azubah saw the glistening, jewel-like fruits, hung heavily on the tree, she knew that she must have them. Their colors were a deep and living red, faceted like great jewels, and they sparkled like blood diamonds in the sunlight.

Azubah was mated to Stefan, then known as Shamshon, but he could not control his wife. God did not want his creatures to do ill, so when Azubah returned to Hashem's garden the next day, she found a sturdy stone wall around it. "Climb this wall, I shall." She proclaimed as she lithely stalked backwards several steps. Azubah used her great speed to help propel her high into the air. Though she could see over the top, whilst standing a bit aways, she found that she could not jump over it. This puzzled her, as she had never had cause to doubt the superiority of her strength, agility, and speed. She wondered how such a small thing, not even tall enough to obscure the small fruit trees, could thwart her so completely.

After Azubah slid gracelessly down the thick stone wall once more, she sat herself on a rock. "How will I ever possess one of those fruits?" She asked quietly, not realizing that she was being overheard by Vladimir, then known as Nachman Mati. Nachman was the indisputable leader of the group, and was aware of Azubah's propensity for foolishness. He had spent the last few days watching her, for fear that she would do something to anger God, who surely, would punish them all. He watched as she stood from the rock, and tried, to no avail, to scale the wall. Each time she flew higher, but was forever just inches below the top of the wall. When she landed on the soft earth, the top of the fence was once again visible, and the tips of each tree hung tantalizingly over the edge.

"If I can not climb over, then I shall break through the wall." Azubah said quietly. Meanwhile, Atarah and Shamshon were strolling along quietly, enjoying the afternoon sunlight. The warmth of the sun brought their kind comfort, and they felt better in its presence. They heard a sound that rivaled the strongest thunderclap, and they were frightened. Never had a storm rumbled through while in the midst of such bright sunlight. Instinctively, they knew to stay away from the lightning that peppered the sky, and began to seek cover. As they ran to find Nachman Mati, the ground quaked beneath them. Great fissures formed in the earth as they ran, and they had to use all of their superior strength and speed to cross each great expanse.

After another great rumbling, they caught sight of Nachman Mati, standing behind a tree, just outside of Hashem's vast garden. Shamshon was the first to see his mate as she tried to unsuccessfully break through the thick garden wall. It was her pounding that caused their brand new world to quake, and split this way.

Shamshon held a terrible fury in his heart. He quickly stalked over to his mate, and threw his arms around her shoulders, "What is your business here?" He cried, as he fought to hold her still. "Did you not hear our only rule?" At the time the four were created, God's only instruction be that they must stay away from the Garden of Eden. Hashem had even built a restraining wall, _before_ Azubah could transgress, in warning. Shamshon wondered how Azubah could be so reckless.

"How can I not covet a fruit so fine and red as these?" She pointed to the nearby trees heavily laden in the shimmering, jewel-like fruit. Shamshon shuddered as he gazed into Hashem's lush garden. While for Azubah, the fruits' best quality seemed to be their color, and their ability to shimmer in the sun, Shamshon experienced something quite different. As he looked, he noticed that they seemed to drip a thick red juice, and when the wind blew _just_ right, he could smell a fragrance far more tantalizing than anything he ever experienced. The very essence sang to his soul. His mouth watered, and his throat constricted, just thinking about the contents of the garden. They felt something stirring inside of them as they gazed longingly over the protective wall.

"We must away from this garden, to never return." Uttered Shamshon as he tried to steer his mate away from the traitorous temptation.

"I can not just leave them!" Azubah cried as she reached towards the thick wall, which was sprouting a sturdy vine as they watched. The vines grew over the top of the wall, and between the opening of each brick. Azubah had already begun forming a way to use the vines to her advantage, and returned almost willingly to Atarah, and Nachman Mati, whom were still standing quietly, watching the scene unfold.

Nachman and Shamshon gazed intently into each other's eyes as Azubah skipped along ahead of the group. She was so much like a child, careless and had absolutely no ability to deny herself anything. The two men knew that once she set her sight upon something, she would not rest until she had it.

"Have you discovered what Azubah covets with such fervor?", Nachman asked Shamshon. He watched his brother closely, and saw the burning in his eyes as Shamshon relived the memory of the dripping red fruits.

"Surely you have not also come to covet the fruit of our Lord's garden?" He asked in near horror. Nachman Mati was not glad to have half of his coven lusting after such forbidden fruit. He would have to carefully guard his mate, Atarah, lest she too fall prey to follow their same path of certain destruction. He watched his brother carefully, and saw the greed flicker across his features. Nachman knew that the Garden had taken his brother as well.

"We must never leave her alone." Was Nachman's only words on the matter. He was a leader of action, yet a man of few words.

Much time passed without event, but Azubah was sure to find time alone to visit the garden each day. She noticed the thickness of each vine, and how weathered the walls began to look. She wondered how much time had passed, and she thought about trying to again break through the thick stone. She plotted all the way home to their tree house. They lived in the very tallest of the tall trees, and could see forever, to the ends of the world, from it's branches.

Azubah took perch upon the roots of a sturdy tree, and sat. She thought about her mate, Shamshon, who refused to return to Hashem's Garden. He had described what he had seen the day that he pulled her away, though she never saw a fruit imperfect enough to drip onto the garden walls. Each piece looked hard as stone, and sparkled like when the sun touched the water. Even the vibrant green leaves glittered as if they were faceted by God himself.

The gravelly sound of voices pulled Azubah from her reverie. She twisted her beautiful neck to see what creatures dared come near their home. Her eyes fell upon Adam, the human God had created on the sixth day, and his newly acquired mate, Eve. Azubah was highly excited, as she'd never seen creatures of such colors.

Both Adam and Eve were of olive skin, and dark hair. Azubah and her siblings all had bright white skin, and silky blond hair. She watched them in wonder as they wandered the Earth naming each animal as they passed.

Eve stroked her husband's arm, and gave him a lusty smile. Azubah could not look away. Together, they climbed a nearby tree, and mated. When they came down, later that day, Eve held a small creature in her hand. It's cheeks were soft and round, and she latched it to her breast. Azubah had never seen such a tiny creature, and couldn't fathom why it would be latched onto the young female's swollen bosom.

After all, Azubah's breasts had only been used as tools of pleasure by her and her mate. Watching Adam, Eve, and their rapidly growing family had become even more of an obsession for Azubah than Hashem's garden had ever been. Secretly, Shamshon was relieved. It seemed that Azubah was now _always_ ready to mate with him, in the hopes of being gifted with such a small creature. It also kept her from lusting after the fruits in the Garden of Eden, which could only lead to disaster.

Day after day she watched as Adam, Eve, and their brood walked right into the garden, only to come out out after having eaten their fill. The humans had been charged to keep the Garden of Eden in good repair. So long as they tended to the garden behind the walls, they could eat of any tree they desired, save one. Azubah noticed that the humans were all plump from eating, but saw that they never _ever_ removed any fruit from the Garden.

One day, after Eve had birthed many children, Azubah approached her with an idea. She was very shrewd and jealous creature. Her craftiness, in her rage, allowed her to form a plan wrought with cunning. Unbeknownst to them all, it would also set in motion a chain of events that would change the course of the entire world.

"Creature Eve." Azubah was stretched out on a tree branch as Eve made her morning journey to the garden. Eve was startled by the voice that called to her, and when she turned to look, she saw a gorgeous creature, who surely must be an angel, tightly wound in a tree branch.

Azubah lithely slunk down the tree trunk, and stood before Eve. "I have watched you," she began, as she stroked the cheek of the babe Eve held in her arms. "for a long time now, and I have seen you as you go on your way to tend the Garden."

Eve felt very uneasy, and took two steps backward, but Azubah fluidly floated closer to her, and trailed a slender, cool finger down Eve's cheek.

"The Lord hath given us this Garden to dress and to keep." She searched around for Adam, but he was naught to be found. Eve had never felt fear before, and did not recognize the emotion as it bubbled from within her. Her life with Adam had only ever been filled with peace and happiness.

"Has not the Lord also said that you may eat from every fruit in his Garden?" Her voice was seductive, and smooth. Eve's eyes were pulled wide, and she scarcely managaed a nod.

"We may eat of the fruit in the garden." She answered simply in return. "But of the fruit of the tree in the midst of the garden, we shall not eat of it, nor shall we touch it, lest we die."

Azubah could only see the trees on the very edge of the beautiful garden. She wondered if all the trees were the same. Surely, they could not be, if Eve was forbidden to take from only one. "Surely, you will not die!" Azubah assured her, as she snaked her arm around Eve's slim shoulders. "When you eat of the fruit, your eyes will be open, as God's are, to both Good and Evil. Taking from the tree will make you wiser than the Lord himself, and this He does not wish." Azubah was holding Eve so closely that their bare bodies appeared to be fused together, "Bring me a fruit, you shall. The beautiful red fruits that hang heavy by the gate." Azubah blew gently in Eve's face, and noticed just how dazed the woman looked.

She waited for hours, hidden from her siblings, for Eve to return from tending the Garden. From her high perch, she watched Nachman Mati approach the walls of the Garden. He cautioned Atarah to stay far away, lest she too fall under the fruit's dangerous spell. He crept quietly up to the wall, and heard Eve's children laughing with glee. They liked to play in the rivers as their parents tended to the Garden within.

Azubah watched Nachman stare intently at the fruit trees, and she wondered what it was that he saw.

Azubah's siblings left shortly before Eve strolled out of the Garden, and she drifted from her place to meet her. She sent the children ahead, the oldest carrying the youngest, but Adam stayed by her side. Eve solemnly placed two fruits into Azubah's awaiting hands, both were a bright crimson, and cold to the touch. They were heavier than they had appeared whilst attached to the tree, and she found that her mouth began to water.

Eve produced a third fruit, though it looked more golden in her hands, and she took a hefty bite. She chewed thoughtfully, and passed it on to her husband. Azubah watched their eyes widen in wonder when they realized that they were naked. She narrowed her eyes as they scrambled to cover themselves with nearby fig leaves.

Thoughtlessly, the golden fruit lay forgotten, on the ground. Seeing it sitting there made Azubah fill with greed. She shuffled both large fruits into one arm, while her free hand wrapped around the already bitten piece. Slowly, the fruit faded from a honey-colored golden, to the same crimson as the others. She turned it over, until her thumb traced over the bite mark. There was a sticky, thick crimson fluid seeping from the flesh of the wound, and Azubah found herself suddenly both ravenous and aroused.

The feeling was so intense that she couldn't stop herself from sinking her teeth into the fresh of the fruit, and draining it dry. She held it tightly, in both hands, and felt the flesh of the fruit quiver beneath her fingertips. The drained, wrinkled fruit dropped to the grass with a thud, and she took in the world for the first time, as a new woman.

Suddenly everything looked a thousand times clearer, and as she ran through the lush greenery, she knew that she could move a thousand times faster. The sounds around her were a thousand times louder, and she could contemplate everything around her with perfect clarity. Easily, Azubah scaled the top of the garden wall, and spent the night gorging on the lush red fruits. As morning approached, she grabbed two more in her hands, and scaled the garden wall. Her siblings were waiting for her, and they balked at her haunting red eyes. Since Creation, their eyes had always been black, but now Azubah's eyes were red like a demon's.

Azubah knew that her family was disappointed, and she tried to skulk away, but Nachman was very quick. No sooner had he grabbed her, did God speak:

"Adam, where art thou?"

Adam appeared from behind a bush; it was obvious that he had been hiding. "The woman thou gavest to me, she gave me of the tree, and I did eat." The four immortals heard the nervous quiver in the man's voice, and his posture was very contrite. If given the choice, they saw the man would never make a mistake like this again.

Eve, who had been hidden behind another shrub, stared accusingly at Azubah, "This creature beguiled me, and I did eat!"

Azubah felt a bone chilling wind tear through her, and knew that it was her turn to face God's wrath. His voice was strong, and the world shook with His anger. "Because you have done this, your kind will be cursed above all cattle, and above every beast of the field. But since it is your sin, and yours alone, upon your belly you shall go, whilst your brothers roam freely on their limbs."

Azuba felt a tingling in her extremeties, and suddenly found herself closer to the ground. God had brought her to her knees, and though she knew that she had done wrong, she was not truly sorry. There was a burning in her chest, and when she tried to touch her torso with her hands, she couldn't get them to move how she wanted. Looking around, she saw the terrified expressions of her family, and her two fruits sitting neatly on the ground.

She quickly coiled her body around her fruits to protect them-

_Coiled_?

When she looked down, Azuba found that she'd been turned into a serpent.

**(*V*)**

"What does all that have to do with where we're going?" Abby asked Ileana as they continued on a beaten path. I was still completely immersed in her story, and couldn't believe what she had said. Had she really been around since the beginning? Had she seen the dinosaurs come and go? The last Ice Age? The point in evolution leading us to this point?

"Remember the chasms created by Azubah's greed?" Ileana replied as she fingered a lock of Abby's dark black hair.

"Y-yes?"

"After God turned her into a serpent, she slithered into one, never to be seen again."

"I still don't see where you're taking this."

"Though she had become a snake, immortality was still very much a part of her makeup. Lord Aro has always known this, and spent the better part of a thousand years searching for her. She now guards the only exit leading from the Underworld, to the Volturi castle."

"So that means," I began, rubbing my chin with my fingers, "that in order for us to get inside the castle,"

"The first battle will be through her..." Ileana finished smartly, as she pointed to an ancient castle in the distance.

* * *

**Ileana's story is pretty heavy in allegory. Which one of you kids will figure out the meaning beneath the surface? Guesses can be sent by review. Have a good day!**

_**Love notes from back chapters are better than glittering fruits in the sunlight.**_

I wonder what's wrong with Bella? Maybe she got too fat to fit in her vehicle, or her cankles overflowed out of her boots. You won't find out till next time!

Anyone want to guess why Ileana was smiling when she woke up? She's a crafty little fucker, so watch out!

Nachman Mati is Orlando Bloom's Legolas (swoon), and Shamshon is a blond haired Aragorn (Lord have MERC-AY)


	31. The Birth

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

_**Recap from Chapter 30**_

_"We've received intel, thanks to the Denali Coven, that the Volturi are not as ignorant as we'd like to believe. The news of their missing members has struck them badly, and when the time comes, we'll have to deal with them efficiently._

_"One of their most powerful assets is the Shield, Renata. In order for us to take the Volturi by storm, she shall have to be the first to burn." My eyes flickered to Jane, who had huddled herself into a corner. Surely she knew the time to face her brother was rapidly approaching. "The next, and second most crucial Volturi to be dealt with is the boy named Alec."_

_"With all necessary respect, Mistress, I'm not so sure you should deal with him second." Jane's tiny form supplied. "Alec will be the very spearhead of the Volturi formation, so as to keep their own numbers safe from his terrible gift, while Renata will most undoubtedly hang closer to the Trio themselves. He will be more easily accessible from the very beginning." She sighed as a resigned look distorted her angelic features. She was like a distressed angel of destruction, all perfectly coiffed blond hair and glowing red eyes._

_"An excellent point, Jane." I offered. Jasper had been keeping a very close eye on her, not trusting her previous allegiance with our current enemy. I could now see that we had nothing to fear from her. She would bring more to our siege on Volterra than a half dozen of our general vampiric foot soldiers._

_Another vision whipped its way across my subconscious, and I smiled. Soren had found Ileana, and I knew just where we'd find them. It wouldn't be very long now..._

_I felt a tug at my hand, and I turned around to see a slightly nervous looking Carlisle. His posture was rigid, and his eyes held a tension that was not a usual part of his kind features. "Madam," He began as he lightly kissed my hand. "It's Bella. We have a problem."_

* * *

**APOV**

There was no warning. There was no time. Never in my life had I felt more helpless. Her blood was splashed on the walls, and pooled thickly on the floor. She had been wrenched from the morbid coffin, in which she had just been placed, and now lay on a haphazardly cleared counter top. Edward was zipping around her so quickly, that he was hardly visible, even to my eyes.

He was working, and yet, he was doing something that I'd never seen him do before.

Edward Cullen was crying.

Bloody tears trickled down his cheeks as he listened to the sickening gurgle emanating from within his wife's lungs. Another crimson tear fell with each snapping of bone, or baby induced undulation of her blood-blackened naval.

"Alice!" I blanched as I heard Carlisle yell from behind me. He had just entered the old carriage house, which doubled as a shed, and was assessing Bella's broken form. I glanced at Bella's now open eyes, which were locked on mine as I watched the scene unfold with horror. Though her irises were a flat blue, where there should have been white was a fluid red. She was hemorrhaging. Badly. A trickle dripped from her ear, and I had to turn away. "Alice, quickly!" I found the will to turn back to Bella, and face him. His features were hard like stone, and drawn tightly.

Marie too, looked resigned. They did not expect Bella to survive this, and I couldn't see for myself. Everything about Bella was up in the air, and changing far too rapidly for me to settle upon any one outcome.

"All is lost if we do not collect her blood, Carlisle. Alice, get me a collection packet!" Marie commanded, as she bent over her very pregnant and seizing daughter. Another stream of blood fountained high overhead, from Bella's widely opened mouth.

I fumbled in a duffel bag near the door, and brought the bag to Marie. I had to hold my breath. The smell of fresh blood was too much for me, and Edward yelled for me to leave. I left the shed, but stood near Jasper, who had taken residence just outside, where the air was more clear.

He held me tightly as we watched the trio swarm around her. Marie's sole concern, to collect enough blood for the awakenings, Carlisle's to save the baby, and Edward, to inject enough venom into his wife, to save her.

Tubes were connected to collection bags, and placed in various places about Bella's broken body. They filled with a frightening quickness, and Marie replaced each one without wasting so much as a drop.

Edward too, found himself fully occupied. He'd been collecting his venom for several days now, and held the fruits of his labors before him. The large beaker was held firmly in his hand, and he swilled it carefully. The liquid inside shimmered in the sunlight filtering softly in the room. He ripped a large gash from his wrist to his elbow, and allowed more venom to drip inside. Satisfied with the quantity, he grabbed a large surgical needle from the tray beside him, and pulled the metal plunger up half way. He was halted in his tracks when Bella's back arched in an unnatural ninety degree angle.

Bella's stomach rolled, literally, and she let out a gurgling scream. Her abdomen was wriggling in earnest, and it seemed that the child would be making an escape sooner rather than later. She arched backwards on the crude wooden table, and her back lifted over a foot into the air. She sucked in a huge breath to scream once more, but choked on the blood rapidly infiltrating her lungs. She wheezed, and gave several very wet coughs. Blood was aspirated onto the walls, and onto the clothes of the vampires around her. Edward swiftly picked up her head, to help clear the offensive liquid, when she began to gag, but he moved too quickly. In his haste to reach her, his carefully collected venom nearly slipped from his fingers. Her stomach had turned a blotchy maroon, as her internal bleeding intensified. Carlisle placed his lips to her stomach, as if he were simply kissing his grandchild, and split her belly in two. Blood flooded the shed floor as it evacuated her abdomen.

"Alice!" He screamed. I ran, and held the child in my arms. Trying not to hear the wet sloshing of blood as it smacked against the floor, I concentrated on the child before me. Her heart beat lightly, but quickly. A hummingbird's wings. Her cheeks were pink, and her skin was slick with fluids, but I could make out the faint mottling of her belly. I used my dress jacket to shield the child from the cool of the air around us. I was walking away with the child as Edward was plunging a syringe filled with venom straight into Bella's exposed heart. Her heart's rhythm had been faint, and dangerously slow, but when the venom hit her, it thundered in protest.

Carlisle cursed. "Alice!" His voice was a panic, and I handed the child to a newly arrived Esme. I turned around to see Carlisle struggling with her rapidly closing abdomen. I had been nearly out of the building, but I ran back when he wrestled something from within her. He was holding another child. Pale. Lifeless. Stillborn. The child's neck hung slack, and it's jaw was contorted in a gruesome, open mouthed position.

_Twins_.

Bella seized once more, and the liquid contents of her abdomen sloshed noisily onto the floor. There was _so_ much blood.

I took the motionless child from his hands, and followed Esme into the main house.

A vision flashed across my eyes, and I knew that Edward had been close enough to see. The injection to the heart had made all the difference. Bella would be perfect! A nudging in my arms told me that the boy would be as well.

I looked into his bright crimson eyes, and realized my mistake. The child was not stillborn, he was simply more vampire than human. Crowds were gathered around as Emmett addressed the house. His eyes met mine when I pushed into the drawing room. They widened in shock when he noticed that I too, carried a baby.

"Two?" He said with shock and amazement.

"Two!" I cried as I held up the red eyed miracle. "A boy!"

Esme sat beside me, on the piano bench, as we quickly wiped the children. Elizabeth dragged in a warm tub of water, and several plush bath towels. Her eyes were shining as she took the girl from Esme, and began to sponge her softly in the metal tub. "It's been a long time since I've done this." She explained with a soft smile as the water became tinged with pink rivulets. "And yet it seems like only yesterday."

The room gasped as Elizabeth carefully washed her shining hair. Bronze. So very like her father. A heart shaped face, with chubby cheeks. A graceful neck. So very like her mother.

The little girl seemed to smile up at her grandmother, as she wrapped her in a towel. Elizabeth held her gently, but close to her bosom. She rocked her, and touched her cool cheek to the child's.

Love at first sight.

She handed the girl back to a cleanly dressed Grandma Esme, and motioned me to bring the boy. I looked down at his face again, as I relinquished him to Elizabeth. She too was studying his features, and when she touched him, her brow furrowed.

She smiled down at him, and her only words were, "He'll be strong. The backbone of all that he rules."

She gently sponged him, careful not to agitate him more than necessary. He was not as trusting, nor as happy as his sister. I suspected he would be more of a brooding man, as his father had been, prior to Bella.

"Do we know names?" Elizabeth asked as she rewrapped the boy, and held him close to her. Someone had already taken away the tub.

"Yes we do." Edward's voice answered from the door of the room. His wife's broken body lay limply in his arms. Blood saturated her clothes, and dripped noisily with his every step. The crowd parted as his weary form carried her into the drawing room, and laid her out on a fainting couch. Her rapid, yet unsteady, heartbeat was filtering through the room. Her abdomen was now knit together, but the stench of death still clung strongly to her.

Ladies rushed forward with wet cloths to clean her, but Edward motioned them back. He didn't want her jostled any more than necessary, while her bones and organs were healing.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief as he brushed a lock of hair away from the bloodied cheek of his wife. He lifted her shoulders and sat carefully beneath her. "Originally, we formulated one name for each gender, but now it seems as if we'll need them both." He chuckled with mirth as he held his arms open for a child. Elizabeth brought forward the first born, the girl.

He cradled her carefully in his arms, and stroked her cheek with a finger. "You," He began with a smile, as he removed the softly knit cap; specially made to replicate her mother's blue eyes. "You're beautiful, yes you _are!"_ He cooed, and nuzzled her with his nose. Her tiny hands grasped aimlessly until they clutched onto one of his fingers. She stilled as she held her father's finger, and a look of relief washed over her. "You shall be called,"

The entire room took a collective breath, as the next generation of Cullen-Chevaliers was to be revealed, "Lily Elizabeth." He kissed her cheek softly, and handed her back to Elizabeth.

Esme strolled forward next, holding the little boy in a charcoal gray blanket, with a matching cap. "A son." He whispered proudly. "A son!" Elizabeth stood closely behind him, and rested her hands upon his strong shoulders, "Mother, I never dreamed that I could-"

The small boy opened his crimson eyes, and stared directly into the eyes of his father. Edward stroked the smooth skin of the baby's hollow cheeks. He was much leaner than his sister, though his body was heavier, harder. He was of a much more pale visage, and held none of the mottling his sister's skin so beautifully displayed. He seemed to be much stronger than she, evident as his tiny fingers ripped the jacket Edward had been sporting. "You, son, shall be Luke Masen."

Edward smiled brightly at his mother, who was grateful for the remembrance of their family name.

* * *

**MPOV**

"This changes everything." I turned to face each Cullen as they sat in the living room. We'd had to cancel, and remake all funerary arrangements, seeing as Isabella's birth had put all plans for departure on the back burner.

"What do you see, love?" Carlisle's arms caressed my bare shoulders, and I tried not to let my emotions show in my face.

"Nothing, and everything, as per usual." His over familiarity with me was not going unnoticed. Though Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Elizabeth were fussing over a transitioning Isabella, and her babies; there were more than a few men staring daggers in their patriarch's direction.

"You'd have us leave without her?" Edward asked with intense incredulity. "Who will protect her? And my children?" He stood so swiftly from his seat that it catapulted behind him, and crashed into the unlit fireplace. "No way, Marie. If Bella's staying, then so am I." His tone was flat and forceful; his teeth were clamped closed, and I could tell that he meant what he said. I would have none of it.

"Relax, Edward." I swatted Carlisle's hands away, and rose from my perch. "I'll have the Cullen women stay behind to tend to Bella, and the children. Is it not enough that she survived?"

"No thanks to _you!_" He roared, and lunged towards me. Emmett and Jasper each grabbed an arm, to keep him from reaching me.

"Now, Edward," Carlisle warned as he held up his hands in warning.

"She siphoned nearly every drop of Bella's blood, Carlisle! Surely you saw how many pints with which she left? Bella could have been _killed!_"

"I took only what was necessary, Edward Cullen. You would do well to recall with whom you speak so candidly, sir. Now that you've produced not only one heir, but _two_, I have little need for your...disrespect." He picked up on the thinly disguised threat, and his jaw audibly clenched shut.

"I'm staying to protect what is _mine!"_ His fist pounded on an end table, and it splintered beneath his touch.

"It's simply not possible. Life is more than what you want it to be, Edward." I adjusted my skirts, and hunched over to light the fire. "You have responsibilities much greater than your family. Have you forgotten that you're the leader of a people? Have you forgotten that Bella is unable to stand at the helm, thusly you must stand for her?"

Before he could respond, a flustered Alice stumbled into the room clutching a crying gray bundle tightly to her chest. Her eyes were wild when she entered, and I hadn't a doubt regarding what she was about to say.

"Leaving me here is a mistake!" Edward took Luke Masen from her and began to rub soothing circles on his back. His brown wing tips whispered gently on the carpet as he crossed one leg over the other. Edward positioned the child carefully in the crook of his arm, and began to feed it a bottle of synthetic blood.

"Elizabeth and Esme should stay, but I have to be with the group; it's the only way!" Alice's inflection was ardent, and Edward seemed to be reading her thoughts carefully, even as he soothed the colicky infant.

"I'm beginning to think that I am no longer the senior member of this council..." Edward picked up my angry thoughts, and Carlisle picked up on my angry tone. Both were watching me carefully.

"Please, Marie, my children mean no disrespect." He stated as he strolled closer to me. I'd picked this dress purposely; he loved me in a vibrant sea blue, and he'd always loved the creamy skin of my shoulders.

I felt Edward's harsh, dangerous stare, and met his gaze levelly. The boy didn't scare me. I'd have his father if I wanted, and if his marriage wasn't strong enough to survive a woman such as myself, then perhaps he didn't belong married to her in the first place.

Edward's eyes went flat black.

I sent a simpering smile over my shoulder, as Carlisle's hand brushed against my collar bone.

Jasper cleared his throat, and seemed determined to get the meeting back on track.

* * *

Shorter than my usual, but had I not stopped it here, it would have turned into the chapter that never ended. I hope that you had a great New Year.

**REVIEW if you want the links to baby pictures. They're REALLY cute kids! **


	32. The Winged

_All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work._

* * *

**If you haven't already, go answer the poll on my profile page!**

* * *

**BPOV**

At first,the heat was a gentle, comforting caress. The air around me was cool, and it helped to negate the chill. But soon enough, the heat spread through me like hot lava, and it was absolutely unbearable. I could concentrate on nothing, and had no way of keeping time. I found that I could scarcely breathe, though my holding my breath didn't seem to stop the pain. In any event, it was not a permanent solution.

Through it all, I heard several voices, the voices of my family. The last conscious thought I had was of a ripping, searing pain in my belly, and then the darkness claimed me. The only thing that I was conscious of was the pain. Painful flames licked hungrily around my charcoal blackened limbs, and I couldn't even scream the pain away. My mouth was clenched tightly closed, almost as if it had been sewed shut.

That, in itself, was unexpected. If I had gone into labor early, and was, as I had thought, in the middle of my change, then I should be able to scream. Edward had spoken with me candidly, several times, about what this time would be like. He said that this was the most vivid human memory that a vampire would carry with them. He said that all you could do was scream, at the top of your lungs, and yet it would do you no good. He had told me that you could scream till your insides burst, but nothing would lessen the pain.

I focused on my mouth, struggled to reach out to the once familiar muscles, but I could not bid them to open. Perhaps I'd died, and gone to hell after all.

"You don't care about him!" A soft, familiar voice hissed in my subconsciousness. I recognized that voice, but couldn't place it. My heart thundered wildly, and I was burning from the inside out. Focusing on the soft voice in my mind helped to somewhat lessen the fire within.

"You don't care about _her_ either!" The soft voice was louder, angry. It was less familiar this time, and less still when a growl emanated from deep within the recesses of my mind.

"What _about _the children, you shameless harlot? Who bathed them, held them, fed them? Who?"

Something cold touched my forehead, but the stimulus of the cold against my hot, hot, heat shocked my system, and I was pulled deeply into the fire. Too far away to hear that familiarly lovely voice.

**Esme POV**

"Who's grandma's girl? Who?" I rubbed my nose against her soft cheek, and held her tightly to my chest. We were strolling through the house during day two of Bella's transition. Everyone save Bella, Rose, and myself were set to leave in the morning. Marie and the Cullen men were doing a final tweaking on their now changed plans in the drawing room, where I was headed. I had hardly seen my husband since the delivery, and during the few minutes that we were in the same room, he wasn't acting himself.

I pushed the heavy door aside, only to see my husband facing the fireplace, leaning heavily against the mantle. His body was folded at the hip, and he rested his forehead at the mantle edge. Marie's eyes were fixed on mine, as if she were expecting me. He unconsciously shifted in her arms, though she did not stop the gentle kneading of his right side as I entered. In fact, she crept closer to him, and began to slip her fingers beneath his partially untucked dress shirt.

"Marie," He started. She quickly took advantage of his open mouth, and covered it with hers. I watched in mute horror as her tongue wound it's way into his mouth. I could see that his eyes were now closed, and he was unconsciously leaning towards her. He seemed to relax in her care, and his actions seemed less like the tenderness I felt whenever he touched me. I could feel my heart splintering into a million pieces, and just when I thought that it couldn't get any worse, it did. She ripped off both his shirt, and his tie, and began to paw at his skin, in a pattern I easily recognized as a favorite of his when we made love. Had he learned to like that while in her bed?

"_Marie,"_ His voice was more forceful, and he seemed more irate than before. "Marie, stop it." She was quickly removing his pants when I finally made my presence known. I could sit idol no longer, and set out to loudly clear my throat.

"Carlisle, how could you?" His eyes widened to saucers as he took in my form standing at the door. There wasn't a question in his eyes; he knew that I had seen them together, and he knew that I was hurt. He clutched his pants tightly around his thighs, and refastened them at his waist. His brown leather belt hung loose, and jingled as he moved. "We made love just last night, Carlisle!" Ii kept my voice low, so as not to startle the babe in my arms, "You mean to tell me that all the while, you were thinking of this...this... of **HER?**"

"Of course not, Esme! My darling, I didn't know that you were here! Surely you heard me tell her to stop?" His strong arms wrapped around me, and held me tightly. Thankfully, he was mindful of Lily's position against my chest, so I didn't have to protect her from our unnatural strengths. "Esme, I love you. Only you, my darling! More than my own life, I swear it!"

"Your words are poisoned by what I've seen here."

"I never would have let her, Esme..."

Edward and Elizabeth scrambled into the room, both with disgusted shock written all over their faces. I pushed Carlisle away, and watched his heart break as I stepped out of the room. Elizabeth took the child from me, as I headed up the stairs to the third floor. Alice was waiting for me at Bella's bedside, when I pushed open her door.

She craned her tiny neck to look up at me when I stepped inside, and locked the door behind me. "I don't want to talk about it." I warned her, and she shook her head quietly.

"I understand." She grasped my hand tightly, and we both turned to care for our transitioning sister.

"Any change?" I asked her as I brushed a lock of damp hair from Bella's eyes.

"None, and I can't see anything about her any clearer. All I know is that she wakes, and that she's well. Everything else is a mystery."

"Why don't I sit with her for a while, Alice? The men are leaving tomorrow, you should spend some time with your husband, before they go." Without further prompting, she stood, and kissed Bella's clammy cheek. After squeezing her hand one final time, Alice clicked the door shut behind her.

I decided to take the time to give Bella a sponge bath. Her organs had had time to fully heal, and lying in such filth had to be uncomfortable. Very carefully, I picked up her frail body, and brought her into the bathroom. I sat her inside the tub, and began to sponger her hair carefully with warm water, and washed her with "tear free" baby soap. Her abdomen had healed fully, but was scarred badly, even for a human. As pale and vampirically perfect as her figure had become, her belly looked as if it had been clumsily welded together. I found it difficult to wrap my mind around a wound so terrible, it could not be healed, even with vampire venom. It was very off-putting to see, and I hoped that it wouldn't surprise Edward to see it for the first time. She was due to wake late tomorrow night, and they would be long gone. Edward wouldn't see her, or the children until he returns home.

I wouldn't see Carlisle. I may not see him for months, and it ate at my very soul. Marie, however...She would be traveling with him. What if she showered him with affections while I was too far away to stop them? The thought was unbearable. He was my mate, and this was supposed to be forever. As unbreakable as our bodies. But as I thought back to the site of his strong, chiseled body in her arms, his love felt as absent as my soul.

"I thought that I might find you here." Her voice was quiet, menacing. I tried not to notice her standing in the door frame, like some antiquated pin-up girl.

"What do you want, Marie? Haven't you caused enough heartache?"

"Well, I just sent Carlisle and Edward out for...a little hunt." Her lips twitched into a wry smile. "I couldn't very well have the mind reader in the house for this, now could I?"

"Here for what? Are you about to proclaim your intent to steal my mate from under me?"

Her eyes began to flicker from blue to flat black, and her facial features were filled with loathing. In that moment, I didn't care who she was, or how long she had graced this earth. Disturbing the relationship of a mated vampire pair was unforgivable, and I wasn't going to simply let it go.

As a sort of apology to Bella, I squeezed her hand, and stood to draw the curtains closed. The night chill was seeping through, and above all else, I wanted Bella to be comfortable.

"He was my mate first, Esme." Her tone was icy and dangerous. I studied the regality of the Civil War era wine colored drapes, all to avoid her expression. Suddenly, she was beside me, and I couldn't help but flick my eyes to her face. Her eyes were a milky blood red. No iris. No pupil. "I could kill you for this, you know."

There was commotion on the ground floor. Scuffling. Fighting. It turned both our heads for just a fraction of a second. When we faced each other again, her eyes were even more deadly, and her hands were held at chest level in invocation. "Did Carlisle ever tell you my gift? Did he mention why the Volturi fear me so? Why they have invested and lost so much for the sole purpose of my destruction?"

"You have no right to speak his name—you aren't worth the dust of his shoes! You don't care about him!" Her fingers twitched, and began to subtly glow.

"He created my precious daughter, Esme. I suppose you could say that we have a child together..." Her sultry tone was unmistakable, but the ferocity that colored her speech was off-putting.

"You don't care about _her_ either!" I yelled, hoping that I could fight whatever gift she was about to demonstrate for me. "What aboutthe _children_, you shameless harlot? Who bathed them, held them, fed them? Who?"

She'd had enough of me, apparently. She drew her hands tightly to her breasts, almost in a supplicatory prayer, and then she threw her hands forward, with no regard for the safety of anyone in the room. Suddenly I found myself flying sideways, away from the massive wall of white hot flames, emanating from Marie's outstretched hands.

"Have you lost your fucking mind, Marie?" Carlisle's voice with laced with lividity, and I ran into his arms. Edward, who'd moved me quickly from harm's way, was bent over his wife, while Alice doused the room with two fire extinguishers. "Are you trying to divide this house? Are you, Marie?" His breathing was shallow as he held me in his arms. He was crushing me to his chest so tightly that I was thankful breathing was optional.

"We're on the eve of a _war_, Marie! We'll need all the allies we can muster. If your aim is to piss off our coven, then you're more a fool than I thought!"

"You were MY mate first, Carlisle! I mated to you, and we spent _centuries_ together!" Her eyes were still a blistering red, and her hands were held at the ready. I wasn't sure that I'd ever provoke her again. Not after seeing fire flash from her fists. I wondered if she were immune to flames herself. Perhaps the only way to poison her was by leaving her in the sunlight.

I was looking into my husband's hard eyes as he regarded Marie with a grim expression. His lips were drawn tightly closed, and I hadn't seen him so angry in a long while. "You were my mate first." She whispered, deflated. Her sudden change of tone is what caught my attention. I turned in his arms, which refused to loosen their hold on me, to stare into her eyes.

Marie's head was bowed low, and her her arms hung limply at her sides. Her small stature made her look like nothing more than a scolded child. Her long braid hung low over her left shoulder, her soot blackened hands hung limply at her side. "Carlisle," She began quietly, refusing to meet his eyes. "Carlisle, I,"

"Say nothing, Marie. I don't want to hear it." Carlisle cut her off with a wave of his hand. He had never been so curt with a woman before, and his attitude towards her secretly pleased me. Surely he would not act this way if he were in love with her.

"No, I think you _do _need to hear it."

"Enough of this, both of you!" Edward's voice was filled with venom, and sorrow. A small whimper escaped Bella's throat, and he suddenly wrapped her in his arms. Carlisle was at her side in an instant, checking her pulse and temperature.

"She may wake early." Carlisle stated as her heart rapidly thundered, like rotating helicopter propellers.

"The change takes three full days," Edward began, slightly jarred by the thought that he may see his wife before he leaves.

"It's different for Isabella." Marie began as she smoothed the folds of her fine silk skirt. "Isabella was already more vampire than human. Three days is the length of time for a human being to change to vampire. I shouldn't be surprised if she had risen by dawn." She crossed the floor, only to stop at the threshold. "It's imperative that we speak, Carlisle. Truly. Let us not part on such ill terms. Please."

Bella gave a low, distressed moan as the door clicked closed.

**Abby POV (beginning with a recap of last underworld portion)**

"_What does all that have to do with where we're going?" Abby asked Ileana as they continued on a beaten path. I was still completely immersed in her story, and couldn't believe what she had said. Had she really been around since the beginning? Had she seen the dinosaurs come and go? The last Ice Age? The point in evolution leading us to this moment?_

"_Remember the chasms created by Azubah's greed?" Ileana replied as she fingered a lock of Abby's dark black hair._

"_Y-yes?"_

"_After God turned her into a serpent, she slithered into one, never to be seen again."_

"_I still don't see where you're taking this."_

"_Though she had become a snake, immortality was still very much a part of her makeup. Lord Aro has always known this, and spent the better part of a thousand years searching for her. She now guards the only exit leading from the Underworld, to the Volturi castle."_

"_So that means," I began, rubbing my chin with my fingers, "that in order for us to get inside the castle,"_

"_The first battle will be through her..." Ileana finished smartly, as she pointed to an ancient castle in the distance._

In less than the time that it would have taken me to blow my nose, we were there. The sheer size of the palace was immeasurable, and it's outward décor imposing. Hundreds of stone creatures littered the front garden, the stone fence, the periphery of the roof. They were everywhere, many featuring huge wings of every shape and size. Some with paws larger than my face, some no bigger than a common house cat.

Each creature she passed, she touched some part of it. A hand, a foot, a wing, a weapon clenched tightly within a stone fist. She was tender with her touches, as if each statue held a strong meaning in her heart. After a few minutes, I began to notice a definite pattern in the creatures that she chose to touch.

Littered amidst the winged creatures, were those that were more canine in appearance. "What are they?" I asked, extending my hand to touch a particularly large creature that looked to be a large wolf.

"You shall not touch them!" Ileana roared, causing the earth to quake beneath her. "Only the winged ones are helpful." She yanked my arm far away from the statue, and continued her way closer to the castle. It was only as we drew nearer that I heard an familiarly unfamiliar sound.

"Water?" I asked in disbelief. I turned to look towards the sound, and sure enough, a thick gorge of water surrounded the castle, like a moat.

"We are not so deep as you might think. There are trees here too. They are small, and sparse in number, because of lack of light, and poor soil quality. But still, they are there."

We were in the courtyard now, just fifty feet from the archways leading inside. Ileana stopped just short of the largest creature I'd yet seen. Over ten feet tall, and sturdily muscled. The creature had a wingspan nearly double his height, and they were fully extended. It was unmistakably male, and his head was bald. As fearsome as it's body appeared, the creature's face was gentle.

Ileana clutched the horn hanging at her waist once more, while she shifted her skirts out of the way. She climbed over the short metal fence, and quickly darted towards him. He was standing on a tall pedestal, which she easily scaled, and hopped onto his shoulders. Once again, she fingered the horn at her side, thought this time, she pulled it from her belt.

"It is time to go, my love." She whispered into his stone ear, "It is finally time to lead your people to victory." There was a rustling in the distance, as if a crowd were attempting to be quiet, with moderate success. After a quick splashing sound, all was silent once more.

"We are pursued, madam." Soren volunteered as he looked off into the distance.

"I am aware, Soren Savoi. This is not a surprise to me; our visitors are well expected."

I turned to the left, and out of the moat they began to pour by the dozens. At least one hundred people, with my Mistress Marie leading the way. She was followed by many, but not all, of the Cullens. Some faces in the crowd I recognized as some of our guests, but many I had never seen. A group of fair-haired vampires dragged a solidly built vampire, who was cursing up a storm in French. Try as I might, I couldn't find the missing Cullen women. What had happened to them? And what was happening that would warrant such a large gathering of vampires.

"Well, Ileana," My mistress began with a wide, welcoming smile. "It has been a long time. I hope you're well?"

"Are you ready?" She asked Marie, as she lifted the jeweled horn to her lips. "You were almost late, you know?" Her free hand extended out towards Marie, who firmly twined their fingers together. When Marie nodded, Ileana pursed her ruby lips and blew firmly into the little horn.

The most beautiful tone drifted from it, rich and powerful. It began very softly, likely too low for a human ear to hear it, but then it began to increase in volume. The ground beneath us hummed, as if accompanying a great orchestra. I watched the land around me for a sign of change, but didn't find any. The volume, and intensity of the horn continue to increase. It was now much too loud to be emanating from such a small horn. The rock around us groaned and shook. Great chunks of solid rock fell from above. I kept my footing with ease, but felt as if I were continuously moving to avoid the falling boulders. The single sustained note continued to pierce the silence.

It was then I noticed the nearly invisible vibrations of each of the stone creatures. Some looked to be in danger of sliding from the roof, but somehow managed to remain still. A small movement caught my eye as I let my mind wander over my immediate surroundings. A large creature stood stock still, in the doorway, as if announcing her presence to the world. It was only when I watched her move, that I realized who she was.

**EPOV**

I crossed the room to sit at the writing desk beside the window. Her distressed moaning had increased in both frequency, and volume. I was very concerned that she may not wake before I go, and I wanted her to have a piece of me to hold onto; just in case I was unable to return to her. The thought made my heart squeeze painfully, as I imagined her moving forward without me by her side. The thought of not being around to help her raise our children made my chest clench in anguish.

It was with a heavy heart that I picked up a fountain pen, dipped it into an ink well, and began to place my love to paper.

* * *

_**Dearest Wife,**_

_**I cannot describe what has transpired in the days you have been asleep. Watching your lifeblood pour out of you like some human waterfall . Watching your body fight to heal, while Carlisle pulled our children from your womb. Personally injecting my poisonous venom into your near bloodless body, and causing the painful change you're now experiencing. I have never known such fright, such horror. You look so peaceful lying there, nearly smiling as I hold your hand, but your mournful moans, and the sweat on your brow bely your true feelings. You're in pain, and it's tearing me apart, on the inside.**_

_**Marie is under the impression that you will wake before we leave in the morning. She has only been in once to check on you, though it was my doing as much as her own. She's decided not to even attempt to hide her feelings for my Immortal Father. There was a particularly nasty fight just before I sat down to write this letter. She decided to unveil her rather dangerous gift to my Immortal Mother, nearly burning you in the process. You shouldn't worry, everyone involved has walked away in good health. As the hour of departure draws near, I'm rethinking the ban I placed, which keeps her out of this room. **_

_**I'm growing desperate to see you, to have some kind of certainty that you'll be alright, while I'm away. To have both your love and your blessing to carry with me, as I travel into lands unseen. I'm hopeful that I will see recognition in your eyes before I leave you. I'm not foolish enough to be one hundred percent certain that I will return. I'm leaving for war, leading a people into uncertain fate. With the sacrifice of wandering into the unknown, comes the hopeful promise of a new beginning. I hope to return to you triumphant, the greatest spoil being able to raise my family in an environment of immortal peace, and prosperity.**_

_**I'd be telling an untruth if I didn't tell you that the excitement I feel at least equals the trepidation in my heart. There are few, even in our undying world, who have been below to see where our greatest historical periods have taken place. The historian inside of me is gleeful over the idea of seeing some of the locations that I've only read about, or heard through oral legend. In this instance, I am grateful for my unfailing memory. I only wish that I could share the images that I will see, with you. Perhaps I shall take you on a tour, if we return with a peaceful and positive resolution.**_

_**After all, we never did enjoy a true honeymoon. **_

_**I'm smiling as I write this missive. My thoughts are of you and I on a deserted island, miles away from any sort of humanity. Somewhere we are free to enjoy the fruits of our marriage, and of your newly immortal status. I'm fairly certain that Alice has already provided a wardrobe for our extended trip, and I am hopeful that it will be very scant in nature. More bawdy that my usual? Perhaps, but I have been assured that "Within the institution of marriage, bawdiness is not only acceptable, but highly encouraged".**_

_**That is how you worded it, isn't it?**_

_**Have you seen the children? That's right; there's two! No wonder you felt so unsightly in the final weeks. You looked radiant, of course, but I imagine that the extra burden couldn't have been easy on you. Despite the trials of their delivery, and their birth, their presence in our lives is a miracle. They are truly beautiful children, and have immediately won the hearts of all of those around them.**_

_**The firstborn, Lily Elizabeth, is a smiling angel. Her cheeks are constantly flushed, as yours used to be. Her heartbeat is quick and light. Softer and faster than the typical human heartbeat, but she is perfect in every way. Look at her belly, Bella. There is a small red birthmark. What does it look like to you? There's one on her wrist too. My mother used to call it an "angel's kiss", and she swears that it's all the proof she needs to know that this child will bring us cheer, all the days of her life.**_

_**Luke Masen was born just moments after his sister. If you have seen him, you'll know that he appears much different from Lily Elizabeth. He's far more vampire than human. Alice, at first, had mistaken him for stillborn. I still recall the moment that thought graced her mind. I was working diligently to force an excess of venom into your system when she held him, for the first time. **_

_**She saw just how pale he was, and there was no trace of a heart beat. If she were a cat, she would have lost one of her lives, Bella. She thought, "By God, he's stillborn..." All movement in the room ceased, and I looked to the bundle Alice was holding. It took everything that I had to keep going; to finish what I had begun.**_

_**You know how much I love you, Bella. I didn't think that it was possible to hold any more love in my heart, but now I find that it has grown. As the clock slowly marches forward, I feel my heart grow heavy as well. **_

_**I will hold you, and our children, in my heart. Always. I'm far less than nothing without you.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Edward**_

* * *

**BPOV**

Slowly, painfully slowly, the flames began to recede from my fingertips, and my toes. Experimentally, I twitched them. Any movement at all caused the burning in my chest to triple, and though I remained still, I could tell that there was something cold wound into my fingers. My heart was pounding at such an astounding pace that I was growing lightheaded. I had no control over anything, and I felt very, very frightened.

A blistering howl was unleashed in the distance. A howl that continued to eternity, and it added more fuel to my already growing ire. The screaming changed to begging, which changed to cursing, screaming, and crying. Something was restraining me! I felt hands on my face, at my shoulders, my waist, my hips, knees, and my ankles. They were all over the place, always moving, and I found that I could concentrate on everything. My body was trembling, flailing, and almost wholly unable to be restrained.

The only sound in the room was my rapidly faltering heart. When suddenly faced with absolute silence, I opened my eyes to the most glorious sight.

**Did Bella wake up in time to see Edward before he left? What do you think? Let me know in a review! Axl's Angel was lucky enough to pre-read the last two chapters, thanks to her back chapter reviewing skills. Will the next pre-read belong to YOU?**


	33. The Procession

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

* * *

Thank you to KnoKnayme, Twiharder2, TwilightfaninIllinois, Axl'sAngel90, Hollyelouise and anyone else lucky enough to preview the last chapter. You guys all had such great ideas, and as you can see, I've put some of them into action.

* * *

**_If you don't read the A/N at the bottom of this chapter, you'll be sorry! So sorry, in fact, that you'll cry!_**

**_VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!_**

**BPOV**

Nothing before me was familiar. The sights, the smells, the colors. There were things I did not recognize, things I could not remember, and then there were people that I did. I was grounded, but very confused, about this new world which surrounded me.

"You're awake!" Esme stated with an easy smile. She was holding a small heather gray bundle in her arms, and I immediately knew what it was.

"My baby." I whispered quietly, not wanting to wake the child, if it were asleep. The house was totally silent, devoid of all noise, and somehow I knew that he'd left without me. Ever since our kind had begun to gather together, the house was always aflutter with the sounds of immortal inhabitance. "They're gone." I said while releasing a ragged, unnecessary breath.

"They left this morning, Bella, but Edward left you this." She nudged an envelope into my hand, but I only wanted to hold my child. "He wanted me to tell you that wherever he may go, his heart is with you." I pictured my bronze haired husband in my mind's eye, and placed my hand to my silent heart.

"Edward." I said quietly, twisting the wedding rings on my thin left ring finger. As if recognizing my husband's name, the child in her arms began to squirm, and a small cry escaped his lips.

"Please, may I hold it?" I was still unsure whether the child in her arms was a girl or boy. Judging by the masculine color it was bundled in, I had my suspicions. A tiny hand popped out of Esme's tightly bundled arms. I fell in love with it immediately.

"His name is Luke Masen." Esme said with an easy smile. She transferred him easily into my arms, and sat directly beside me.

_A son!_ I wondered if his hair would be red, like his father's. Would he have that trademark "Masen" smirk? The one that had permanently ensnared both Elizabeth and myself so quickly.

"Luke." I cooed, trying not to let my newfound strength overwhelm me. All of my movements were so sudden, and without proper thought, that I seemed uncoordinated. Had my pre-pubescent clumsiness followed me into the afterlife? Worse yet, had I passed on that trait to the little bundle flailing silently in my arms? He was making small snuffling noises, almost a huffing, and it reminded me of a child trying to root for its mothers breast. I studied his lean features. He was a cold, hard, chiseled baby, and when I spoke to him, he did not smile.

"He's a very serious baby." Esme supplied. He's only smiled once, so far. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling in the foyer, much to Marie's" I watched as my mother-in-law's face darkened at the mention of my mother, "...disappointment. Jasper pushed Emmett's head through an antique china vase, and the child thought that it was hysterical."

I could almost picture the memory in my mind; my two crazy brothers were always horsing around in inconvenient little places. I'll bet Esme screamed for an hour before she calmed down. She _hated_ it when they went for the china.

"Luke." I whispered. His little red eyes were looking up at me with avid interest. I wondered if he knew who I was.

_Eyes_

"Esme, tell me, what color are my eyes?" She handed me a mirror, and when I looked, I was surprised.

"Esme, they're red." I began to wonder, as I rocked my child in my arms, if Edward's modern vampire DNA had overridden some of Marie's.

"I had noticed, but I didn't want to startle you. We'll know soon enough, whether the blue returns after your newborn period has finished, or not." Her lips twitched into the hint of a fleeting smile. I checked my teeth.

"No fangs!" I was pleased because I didn't want to have to explain those away, if I were amongst living society.

"No, Dear. No fangs. That doesn't mean that they won't emerge during the hunt though, sweetheart. Don't be discouraged if they do, okay?" She petted my arm affectionately, and quickly took my newborn from my arms, as my mind fixated on the word 'hunt'. I acquiesced with ease, as I didn't want to crush him, if my muscles tightened too much. He was so thin. So small. Were all babies this tiny?

_Hunt. Blood._

Flames licked my throat as if I were once again burning from the inside out. After the terrible sensations that I'd just experienced, I was certainly in no mood to go through it again; not in any way, shape, or form. I looked up, and saw that Esme was creeping cautiously backwards, towards my bedroom door. She never took her eyes away from me, as if I were something to be feared.

"Here." She stepped towards the door, and threw a large thermos towards me. She was out of the door, before the container hit my lap. As I unscrewed the cap, I heard the front door open and click shut carefully. I darted towards the window, and saw Rosalie putting the gray bundle into a carriage and then wheeling it away. Esme darted back into the house, but not before looking up to my bedroom window, and catching me spying.

I decided to use these moments alone to pour through the letter that my husband had left for me. I wondered if he missed me already. Perhaps, if he were still close, he could hear me. Did my silent mind carry with me into the afterlife? I might not find out for a long time yet. Christ, what if he didn't come home?

_**Dearest Wife,**_

The letter started. How Edwardian. My pun caused me to chuckle weakly as I read over his view of my final human moments. Reading about how my blood literally fountained out of my body made the burn even more unbearable, but I pushed it to the side to read on. The second paragraph was a little more interesting... My mother had apparently made a play for Carlisle while poor Esme had to look on. Had everyone lost their mind while I was out?

And what about Elizabeth? Had my poor mother-in-law been forced to witness her former love interest chase a married man? I wondered if the subject would be too taboo, if I asked Esme how she felt. I wanted to offer her comfort, as only another woman can, but I did not want to flaunt my knowledge of her marital problems in her sullen face. I was pretty pissed at my so-called "Mother". How could she, and when Esme called 'bull-shit', how could she try to cause My mother-in-law harm? How could anyone harm Esme? Sweet, loving, forgiving, Esme? What dangerous gift had she shown Esme? I was curious, but didn't want to hurt her feelings by asking. I thought it might be more prudent to wait for Edward's return. He would probably tell me everything.

My eyes grew heavy as I read about the uncertainty regarding his return. The tone he'd used made him sound so young, and heartbroken. I suppose it didn't really matter what century you were from. Love is still love, and saying goodbye to your spouse, when you're going off to war, is never a simple thing. I brought my lips to the smooth paper, when I thought about him not returning. The letter smelled of him, and I heavily breathed in the last traces of his scent. The barest hint of his permanent absence caused an irreparable fissure in my heart. It seemed that he wanted little more than to raise his family in peace. Is that really so different from anyone else?

I laughed when I read over his excitement to see things that no vampire had laid eyes on in centuries. To see ancient vampire ruins, artifacts, the predecessor to the modern human highways. The historian in him was doing a happy dance, while the horny wife in me was thinking over his honeymoon ideas. If it were up to me, I'd prefer to travel with absolutely zero suitcases. Clothing is always optional, when I'm with him.

I wondered how parenthood would affect our sex life. I'd read my fair share of parenting magazines. There were human women galore, waxing poetic about their sudden lack of sex life. Husbands who no longer found their wives attractive, or perhaps those who could no longer look past her label as 'mom'. My own private horror was that he'll only be able to remember the way his child was brought into the world. According to this letter, my final moments were grisly, and challenged all of his control in his near century as a doctor. Oh, God. What would I do if he didn't love the vampire me? What if my humanity was what set me apart from the other women who'd thrown themselves at his rather amazing, argyle socked feet?

Of course, along with the negatives of losing my humanity, there were also positives of me becoming a full fledged (card carrying) member of the vampire club. Having a V-card meant that he would no longer have to watch himself so closely when he touched me. He could truly let go, and allow the fruits of his completions to overwhelm his body. As much as he denied it, I knew how rigidly he governed his every move with regards to our physical relationship. I knew how he berated himself, if there were ever so much as a bruise. Even though my body had been capable of healing itself from minor injuries, he would bring himself to near tears, if I had so much as a thumb print on my ass, when he was finished. There was no longer a need to fear breaking me, as there was no longer a need to fear fear harming the baby. Not being pregnant, definitely had its perks. With Edward, Bawdiness was definitely encouraged. I couldn't fight back the smile that overtook my face. When he wanted to be, my Edward was a pretty funny man, in his special "Victorian" way.

…...

Wait a minute... "Children"? "There's two"? "_Unsightly"?_ Did he think me unsightly in the end? The thought made me gasp in both shock, and embarrassment. It was then that the word "two", again flashed into the forefront of my mind.

He's kidding right? I only saw one child; the boy Luke Masen. Why would they hide the second child from me? I skimmed down the letter quickly, only to see the words "stillborn". I let out a venom curdling screech which brought Esme up to me faster. She handed me another thermos of hot blood, and I greedily drank it down.

I put the warm cup to my lips when I heard the door open and close. The warm liquid slid smoothly down my parched throat, and I felt just a fraction of that uncomfortable tightness lesson. Esme was back in the room with another blissful container, just as I was licking the inside of this one. "Finish this, and then I'm taking you hunting."

"I had twins?" I asked her, as I polished off the last of my snack.

"Twins!" Esme squealed excitedly. "I have pictures, would you like to see?" She held out her Iphone, and I began to flick through countless pictures of babies. One boy, and one girl.

"Why did I only see the boy?" I asked her, not able to fully take my mind away from the words "stillborn", which were forever etched behind my eyes.

"The girl has blood, and a heartbeat. We didn't want to risk it, so Rose is staying with her elsewhere."

"I'd never hurt my children, Esme!" I gasped, scandalized that she would make such an assumption.

"I know, sweetheart." She stroked my cheek carefully, though her eyes were wary, as they looked into mine. "It's just a precaution. The sensibilities of a newborn vampire are so..._fragile_." She shifted further into the bed, and closer to me. Carefully, she put her arms around me, and held me like a mother would hold her child, "If you knew that there was even the barest hint of a chance that you might lose control around this little girl," She pulled up a picture on her phone, and I stared at her beautiful face, "would you risk it? Would you risk the possibility of unintentionally snapping at your daughter's throat because of the scent of her blood? Bella, sweetheart, you're too new to this life to have the control." I was about to open my mouth to protest, when she stopped me. "Trust me Bella, we've been there before. Take some time to adjust, and then as soon as you're ready, we'll bring her to you."

And so I sat down at the table, and read of my polar opposite children. Lily and Luke. A cute pair of names. Lily always laughed, and flushed easy. A photogenic child; she always seemed to pose for the camera. She had my face, and Edward's hair. She was a happy, cheery child, unlike Luke, who was always brooding. Where she was rounded, he was thin. Where she was dark, he was pale as a corpse. Where had she gotten that slightly olive complexion? Certainly not from me. I'd been pale as a ghost my whole life, and Edward's _been_ a ghost, for the last hundred and nine years. Wherever her features had come from, I thought that she was beautiful.

I couldn't wait to meet her. To hold her. To love her. Esme was right. I couldn't risk the life of that precious little girl. I would wait until I had at least a modicum of control. Her life was far important that my wish to see her, or my uncertain certainty that I'd never cause her harm. I _was_ too new to know for sure, and I would wait until those who knew better, could help me through it.

I read his closing remarks with burning eyes of my own. His heart was broken that I hadn't woken in time. All he wanted to do was hold us close, one more time, before he whisked off to war. I had failed him. I held the note close to my chest as Esme looked on sadly.

"He'll be back soon, my darling. Don't you worry." She sat down next to me and held me, while I cried heaving, dry, tearless sobs.

"I thought that you couldn't hunt out here?" I asked curiously, as I drained the remnants of my third helping. A drip trailed down the side up my lip, and as it traveled, I watched Esme squirm, and her eyes switched from the kind gold that I loved, to a flat, frightening black.

"You can't. You're husband found this great little place, though. I think that you'll just love it." She winked at me, and tossed some jeans my way. I accidentally pulled the fabric of my nightgown too hard, and it fell apart in my hands.

"Shit!" I cursed, and immediately covered my mouth. I saw Esme smile out of the corner of my eye, but then something didn't feel right. I looked down. "Double shit! Who's bright idea was this?" While I was enduring the flames of a thousand fires, somebody thought it would be a funny fucking idea to squeeze me into a little, tiny corset. My waist was absolutely ridiculous...

"Your mother insisted." Esme replied, carefully untying, and loosening my restraints. When the garment dropped uselessly to the ground, my bones did not relax. Great. "Besides, Bella, it doesn't matter anymore. This is the shape that your body has taken; it won't change ever again." She winked at me, "No matter how much you eat."

"Where are we headed?" I asked, using a small reserve of the air in my lungs. She had ordered me not to breathe, and even covered my eyes with a double thick piece of shredded blackout curtain. No matter how hard she tried, I could still hear the heartbeats all around me. She couldn't figure a way to plug my ears.

"A little place called Beaux Bridge. The swamps there are absolutely delightful!" Her tone of voice was light, and it made me smile. It sounded like she was just recommending the pizza place on the corner. She clapped her hands rhythmically, on the steering wheel, to the loudly playing zydeco music. _Cheesy._ "Jasper took Edward when we first arrived, and Edward later took me. The hunting is _fabulous!_ There isn't much selection, but the Alligators are larger than ten feet, Bella! Emmett loves that it provides him with a bit of 'Southern Sport'." Her fingers momentarily left the wheel to make air quotes. She was quite clearly excited, and I smiled in response, as I watched the scenery beside the I-10 flash away beside me. "It's the closest to seafood that we'll get, I suppose." She said wistfully, as she pulled off of exit 109, and parked their rental Mercedes Benz into a small copse of trees at the side of the road.

She stepped out of the car before me, and took a huge sniff of the air. "We're good." She replied, as she walked over to my side. I was out before I had a chance to ponder how I'd gotten there. "I'll follow your lead, Bella. Remember, if I tell you to hold your breath, you must. Right away, Bella.. Don't hesitate, or you may find yourself doing something that you'll regret forever." I knew that she had tasted human blood before. We'd spoken about it shortly after the wedding, when my change was just a far off possibility. Now, her expression was much more grim, and I could almost see the crimson eyes of a freshly fed, newborn Esme.

She placed a soft hand on my shoulder, and I allowed myself to take my first breath. "Forever is a long time for us, Bella." I nodded and let the briny smell swamp fill my lungs. I could smell the mixture of fresh and saltwater that makes these unique biosystems so magical. A short chain link fence was all that separated us from our intended destination. We wandered off the road, over the fence, and quickly scaled a large moss covered Cypress tree.

"There's something about this place, Esme. I can't put my finger on it, but I feel the same way about it, that I do about Edward."

"I understand." She said as she lazed quietly among the soft cradle of the mossy branches. She was lying on her side, but was pulling her soft hair into a ponytail. "It's the same way Carlisle and I feel about Washington State. It's a tugging on your heart that turns to a desperate nagging, if you leave the place behind."

I let my eyes flicker over the solid ground beneath us that tapered off into areas that looked muddy. I climbed even higher into the tree, and I could see where trails were torn into the dense vegetation by different types of watercraft. If I were capable of shedding tears, I would have. What Esme said was true. I loved Washington, but this place would be my forever home. We may move on for a little while, when suspicions begin to arise, but somehow, we'll always make our way back. No flood, no wind, no hurricane, could ever tear me away from this place that I love. If home is where your heart is, then a chunk went with my husband, but a big piece of it is here, in this place, and with my children.

I slid down the tree, with Esme following closely behind me, and made my way through the thick layer of trees, and began my first official hunt "at home".

**EPOV**

All dressed to mourn, we made our way into the Saint Louis Cemetery, #3, carrying naught but an empty casket. Several well-meaning funeral directors waited outside, to direct us to our destination, but we were prepared to send them off. Marie slipped one of the men a large duffel bag full of money, to ensure that we were able to "mourn our deceased in peace". She told them that we'd inter our beloved without their help, and while they looked suspicious, they did not falter. The weight of that duffel was impressive, and likely held more than two years of their salary. Each. They hopped onto a small golf cart, and rushed away, obviously to keep someone else's grave.

"Here we are." Marie said quietly, as she ran her hands over the marble tomb bearing Paul Sarebresole's name.

*"Because the lead's all gone..." Paul sang softly, "Ooh the lead's all gone. And my pencil it won't write no more." He sang to Marie, who was delighted by the extra attention. I had heard him sing this song before. Marie had an old Bo Carter Record, and it featured one of Paul's most well-known pieces. "I lay down in bed, oh just to write a line. I could feel my poor pencil droppin' for'd all the time." She smiled softly up at him, and simpered in a way only a southern woman could. This song was chocked full of innuendo, and would be on the next viagra commercial, should someone send a demo their way.

"You always were cheerful when we'd go a'visitin' your grave." She told him with a gentle touch to the cheek. He brushed the netting on her pillbox hat away from her face, and tenderly held her cheeks. I could clearly hear his loving thoughts, and I wondered why Marie would waste her energy on Carlisle, when this man loved her so completely.

"It's because of you that I'm on this side of it." He stepped forward to unchain the heavy lock securing the stained glass door. "Please, Ma'am. Allow me." She gestured him forward, and watched as he pulled open the lock with his fingers. The chain clinked noisily as he pulled the heavy links through the wrought iron gate, and he pulled the rusty hinges open with ease.

He strolled into the small marble mausoleum, and we watched as the soft, stained glass filtered sunlight colored his pale skin. "Welcome, ladies, and gentlemen, to my monument." I moved next to him, and helped him remove the thick cement (or see-ment, as Paul so eloquently vocalized) vault cover. We moved it to the side, and placed it beneath a platform that would have held another casket, had there been another to place inside. It would be out of sight, and once we sealed the place up, the grave keepers would have no reason to come back inside.

'_Cemeteries are just about the most foul smelling things that a vampire could ever encounter. Ever.' _

I turned my head to face Emmett, and nodded at his random, yet accurate thought. He clapped me heavily on my back. _'I got your back, bro.' _He thought at me, and I quickly squeezed his hand, silently returning the sentiment.

Marie dramatically swept up, onto the now open platform, while holding Paul's carefully outstretched hand. She gathered up her long, flowing skirts, revealing thick black hosiery, being held up by colorful, silk rose garters. Every man, without exception, took notice. It didn't help my cause that she looked so very much like my wife.

"See you on the other side!" She tinkled, and with an extra flourish, she hopped into the air, and threw herself down the hollow chasm. Within seconds, we heard a splash, and sent the next vampire in behind her.

As creature after creature dove in behind her, I continued to scan the area for anything that could indicate possible discovery. The thoughts of those below us, were the only ones that I could find. I met Carlisle's gaze, and realized that it was time for us to follow.

"You know your orders?" Carlisle asked a very young looking boy, who had actually been a vampire since the 1850's.

"Yes sir. I am to cover the opening after you've passed through, and then sit out of sight, to ensure this grave is not disturbed." Our circumstances regarding this burial had been unusual, and humans are curious creatures by nature. Were one or two to come in to see the open vault, hiding a deep well, it could raise questions that would be impossible to answer. This boy's sole job was to sit in this monument, and dispatch of any creature to infiltrate its depths.

"You're not to leave this mausoleum, do you hear?" Jasper flew into the boy's face, just a half inch from their noses' touching. "And no injudicious hunting. We gave you enough to last you a while. We'll come to retrieve you when your assignment is through."

"I hear you, sir. I won't let you down. Even if I'm out of the battle, I can still do my part to bring an end to the war."

"A single thread in the tapestry can never see it's purpose, in the pattern of the grand design, son." And just like that, General Whitlock was back.

Carlisle stepped up onto the platform, smoothing his black Armani suit. He shook his head as if in disbelief, but I heard his thoughts as if he'd spoken them aloud, "_I can't believe that it's time."_

Jasper immediately followed the splash, and I jumped up to the platform after. "Don't disappoint, boy." He offered a hearty salute, and picked up the vault cover.

"My heart goes with you, sir. God speed, and good luck."

I took a deep breath, and plunged into the cool, murky water.

**BPOV**

We had been swimming through the marshes for about an hour, and the afternoon sun shone high overhead. I had already come across several nutria rats, but they smelled too awful to eat. Esme agreed, and we moved on. The murky water was filled with toads, snakes, turtles, and fish, both big and small. Bugs buzzed over the carpet of green vines that drifted gently at the water's surface.

Quickly, I scaled another tree, in hopes of finding my first alligator. Rays of light glinted off of the water, and when I noticed a dull spot, I looked down.

_No. Way._

I squealed with excitement, and much to Esme's surprise, dove fluidly off the sixty foot tree. Cleanly, I sliced through the water, and headed towards my intended target. I could hear her swimming swiftly behind me. Just for fun, I dove beneath the surface of the water, and enjoyed the way all the creatures gave us a wide berth, as if we would pluck them right from the water for a snack. They weren't too far from the truth.

Knowing it would be there, I extended my hand to touch the rough underside of my destination. It shifted with my cool touch, as if it, too, were uneasy with my presence. I broke the surface, and climbed inside.

"Bella, you wouldn't." Esme looked around nervously, but I could smell that there was no one around to protest.

"I would, and if you don't get in this thing right now, you'll have a hell of a time catching up!" Her hands fisted the back of the abandoned air boat at the same time I primed the engine. She clawed her way inside as I pushed it forward to a speed fast enough to get us away, without stalling. The sound of the engine roaring to life would have been deafening for a human, but it was just a whisper to me. I looked to my left, to see a second air boat docked. We were hardly fifty feet away when I heard a curse, and a gunshot. It whizzed right past my head, and lodged into a tree just a few feet away. I watched the wood splinter, and slowly shoot outward, away from the bullet. I goosed our speed forward a notch.

Esme started laughing, and yelled, "Faster, Bella! Faster!" Two more bullets whizzed near my ear, but I did not care. A mere bullet could do me no harm!

"Stole my fucking boat, Cleatus!" Two rednecks in full fatigues were in hot pursuit behind us. I could not smell them, thankfully, and I wouldn't have to, so long as I kept moving. The dense shade of the trees protected prying eyes from seeing our sparkling skin, for which I was glad.

We navigated easily through the well worn swamp path. They pursued us for quite a ways, always hot on our heels, firing bullets left and right. One smashed into Esme's soft cheek. Though when I asked her if she was okay, she simply told me to "Go faster, for Christ's sake!" The path ahead of us was beginning to wind, and some of the turns were quite sharp. Did I slow down, for fear of plowing into the centuries old cypress forest?

Noooo.

I wanted to feel the wind through my hair, and the sun on my face. I wanted to experience life, or death, as the case may be, without any hindrances. I goosed the speed up a bit more, and eased into the wild turns. The trees all seemed to jump out of my way, though I knew it was my ultra fast reflexes that kept us from hitting anything. The prow of the small craft sliced through the algae carpet without so much as a pause, and those hillbillies were still right behind me. I could hear them opening another box of bullets.

I recalled something that my father had told me about the wake a fishing boat can cause, and goosed up the speed a bit more. Each gentle ripple in the water sent us sailing through the air; we hardly touched the ground! I eased left, and then sharply banked right, which caused my opponents boat to have to chew through my own waves. Again and again I swerved, until finally I hit paydirt. I left behind a large enough disturbance to cause their engine to fill with water, and stall.

I could hear their colorful cursing fading into the distance, as I rode off into the glittering sunshine. The wind was full sail at my back. I was certain that life could get no better. My head tossed backwards, and I laughed. I was definitely buying one of these things, when I got home.

**CPOV**

We carved our way through the dark, and filthy waters. Occasionally, we would find a bone, or a piece of a watter logged casket. The further from the surface we dove, the less debris we found. Marie ushered our army through an underwater canyon half as wide as a football field. She urged us to the very bottom, where a delta-like fan lay in the base of the water. Quickly, she guided us through a tall crack in the lightless water. We followed without complaint.

I met the eyes of my sons', who were all taking in the sights with interest. Edward was likely the most enthralled. His eyes were the size of saucers as he watched the myriad of sea creatures drift cautiously by. Marie pulled us both by the arms, as apparently, we were taking far too long for her liking, and continued into the very narrow crevice. It was hardly wide enough for a full grown man to swim in, but we weren't there for long.

The narrow walls suddenly opened up, and she began to drift upwards. Soft light filtered through the waves, and we pressed on. We swam through the day, and all through the night. She allowed us to break surface at night, so that we could talk to each other, and find out where we were. After our third day of swimming, she told us that we were in the middle of the Atlantic, heading straight for France.

I looked at her closely, asking the question with my eyes. Edward looked between us uncertainly. "Yes, Carlisle," She told me, as we continued on our journey, "I intended to use the French entrance all along."

Jasper was disturbed by this, and he slapped the water aggravatedly. "Then why in the hot flames of hell did we have to do all this cloak and dagger crap, Marie? We could have just jumped into the mouth of the Mississippi, or even flown to Florida. Shit! We could have taken a fucking PLANE to France." To say that he was unhappy would be an understatement. Jasper was furious.

Her eyes opened wide with fury, switching from blue, to a hazy, pupil-less red. Without even a moment to prepare, she raised her hands about the water, and shot a trail of fire straight towards him, and watched wide-eyed, as it circled his body. Less than a half inch from his skin, he fought to remain unmoved by the waves. Alice panicked, and tried to splash him with water, which only further agitated the waves around him. A piece of his hair was singed, and without further thought, he plunged deep into the water, where the flames could not follow.

Jasper did not disrespect Marie's authority again.

**BPOV**

"I can smell it, Esme. I know there's a gas can in here somewhere." The sun was slowly sinking into the sky, and we were trying to get the air boat started up again. We'd run out of gas Christ only knows where, and thought I'd eaten my weight in alligators, I was ready to go home and see my son.

"Oh!" Esme squealed excitedly. "How did I miss this! Look, Bella, the seat has hinges." She lifted up the seat, and pulled out a very large tank of gas.

"It may not start up," I warned as I refueled with the emergency supply. I thanked all sorts of gods that Charlie used to fish. His love of boats was making my life a hell of a lot easier. It took some coaxing, but I got the boat started. I let it run for a minute, before I started heading back in the direction which we came.

Esme decided that she wanted to take over, and I was happy to let her. It gave me time to focus on the beauty of the Louisiana sunset, and the moss hanging from the ancient Cypress trees. The whole swamp seemed to be ablaze, as the sun hung lower in the sky. Oranges, pinks, purples, and just the hint of dark blues were coloring the world around us. I felt another pulling of my heartstrings, and smiled.

Esme carefully parked the boat at the side of the road, and we hauled our muddy, bloody, smelly bodies out of the water, and into the Mercedes.

Honestly, it was a miracle that it hadn't been stolen.

_**IMPORTANT MUST READ END NOTE!**_

* * *

**I'm offering a one and a half page PREVIEW of "The Last Battle" to ANY of you lurkers who review all of the back chapters. You'll get a glimpse of the Volturi Castle, some intense fighting, and a pivotal plot twist that will leave you reeling! Will all of the Cullens make it out? You won't know unless you review those back chapters!**

* * *

*For a listen to the song that Paul was singing to Marie, here ya' go. http:/ www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch ?v= byn0zBabBKA Have I mentioned that Paul was a genuine musician in New Orleans? Good stuff. Have a listen. Bo Carter is actually the man singing, but Paul's in there somewhere.


	34. The Thunderbolt

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

* * *

_Poll on my profile page. _

_Page and a half preview of the final battle is still happening. You review back chapters, and I put you on a list to receive the preview. For those of you already on the list, I'm hoping to send out the preview next week._

* * *

**APOV**

"We should be wary, Lord Aro. With so many missing, we cannot possibly..." The young woman before me looked shaken, as I stared directly into her wide, doe-like eyes.

"Oh, but we can, Chelsea. You'll play a large role in having us succeed."

"You want me to sever the allegiance of an entire army of vampires?"

"While keeping our own army's loyalties in tact, of course." I amended, just making certain that we understood each other.

"My Lord, I am not certain how long I would be able to maintain such mental strain. Just overseeing the Volturi Guard is enough to tax me, most days. If you add to the burden, things will surely begin to slip through the cracks. Possibly important things..." Her eyes flickered to Caius, who already had his cold gaze locked on Marcus. We both knew what she was implying. Marcus' stoic activity was absolutely no accident, and though he was our brother, he could never be allowed to regain control over his emotions. Not after he discovered our involvement in the assassination of his mate. He would be lethal, if allowed to turn on us.

Chelsea cautiously took a half step backwards, and though she was one step closer to the door, she was no step closer to safety.

"Are you refusing to do your part in this war, my pet?" There would be no mistaking the tone in my voice. I wanted her to know that refusal to participate made her part of the problem. In this case, being part of the problem meant being immediately executed. I smiled as her eyes widened, and she sucked a large breath into her nostrils.

"N-no Lord Aro." She curtsied deeply, and did not rise from the ground. She was at the perfect height for beheading, and my fingers were oh-so close to her scalp. Just one little tug, and it would all be over. I placed one stone hand on each side of her forehead, and reveled in her sharp intake of breath. I could smell the venom her body produced, a sure sign of her fear. She knew how close to death she stood, and yet there was nothing that she could do. Minutely, I twitched my hands, and smiled as a fissure formed along the left side of her neck. Her eyes widened in fear, and her face froze in a death mask.

Caius cleared his throat. I dropped my hands to my sides with a sigh. Alas, I could afford no such luxuries. With so many of our prize warriors dead or missing, we would need all the help that we could muster. Chelsea's gift was also far too useful to just throw away on a whim. She now lay in a heap on the stone floor, and clutched onto her perfect throat. She was sobbing and clawing at my feet. "I'll do my very best to thwart the loyalties of the opposing armies; you have my word."

"Ahh, wonderful! I always knew that you'd make us proud, Chelsea." She had agreed, and there was no longer a reason to rebuke her, so I made motion for her to stand. Her moment was done, and it was now time to address yet another possible conflict of interest. Chelsea had reported that while his loyalties had held strong, there had also been moments of weakness. I sighed impatiently as I watched her scurry away with wild abandon. She even had the gall to turn her back to us; something that would, on a better day, have found her in a burning pile of ash.

I needed to quell any thoughts of defection. Quickly. He was far too important to lose. Especially to his Siress-the enemy.

"Alec." Caius hissed behind me, calling the young man to the spot from which Chelsea had just been released. Surefootedly, he stepped from his usual perch, behind our thrones, and bowed as he took his place before us. His small stature, and boyish handsomeness had an incredible ability to hide his deadly talent.

"I'm sure you know why we've called you before us."Alec's eyes drifted up just enough to make eye contact, without straightening from his near prostrate position.

"But of course," His voice was calm. Cool. As if we'd asked him not of his possible betrayal, but simply the color of his shoes. "You inquire on my affiliation with Jane, sires." I always admired his willingness to cut straight to the point. Even as he stood before us, smoothing the planes of his custom tailored wool suit, he held an "all business" attitude. It was so rare that anyone actually spoke their mind before us. I held out my hand, and he willingly placed his cool palm within.

I sorted out over five hundred years of history. Most of his thoughts touched on his sister, and I could feel that he'd always held a strong fondness for her. I watched the final moments of his young life, all the way through yesterday's feeding. And while I could sense those moments of weakness, I could see nothing that would suggest defection. Seemingly satisfied, I opened my fingers to allow him to remove his hand.

"We do not enter this situation unawares of your affections for your twin sister, Alec." The boy watched me as I paced, like a caged lion, back and forth before him. He fixed his vision on the twin Volturi crest banners behind our thrones, at the mention of 'affection'. "She has been marked as the enemy, boy. If the situation arose, could you destroy your own flesh and blood, in order to serve your one true Coven?" Alec's mind seemed pensive, and though it was less than a moment's delay, it infuriated my brother. I felt the coolness of Caius' skin as he strolled pass me to step before Alec.

"You'll answer quickly, boy, or we'll pull the information from you."

Alec swallowed hard when I grabbed his hand. I watched as his mind lingered over his final moments as a Chevalier. I could hear a pianoforte tinkling in the background, almost as if a music box were playing in the room. The vision panned across a stately ballroom with elegantly dressed men and women, many of which held elegant, blood filled crystal glasses. The Chevalier's were the only Coven who bothered with that foolish convention, and in the process, negating the need to hunt.

He was gliding Jane around a parquet dance floor, elegantly dressed, and surrounded by other immortals, long destroyed after we razed their kingdom. She was striking, in her off the shoulder gown. Her face was so bright, so soft. She was smiling in a manner that I'd never seen on her, and I wondered if she'd ever truly been happy here. Alec's mind was fixated on just how closely he was holding his sister. His hand left her waist, and brushed a stray curl off her shoulder.

His fingers rested on her collarbone, as the pace of the dance slowed to a very gentle waltz. Jane's eyes coyly looked down, as they stopped dancing. Alec placed a small locket around her neck, and she fingered it quietly.

"Alec!" Caius roared. He grabbed the boy by the arms, and flung him face first into the stone. His arms were pinned uncomfortably behind his back, and the sound of fabric tearing rippled through the throne room. Hushed whispers could be heard through the ranks as dozens of nervous beings began to slowly shrink away from the rapidly unfolding scene. Alec, having the good sense to abandon his incestuous daydream, was just beginning to open his mouth to speak.

"I'll be no trouble, Aro. I swear it!" Caius kicked him hard, and sent his body flying into the stone throne room wall, obliterating it to nothing but dust.

The only sound in the crowded room was the gentle rustling of several burning torches.

**MPOV**

The future was shifting more fluidly than the shallow, blackened waters, in which we encased ourselves. I pushed on, further, faster, not seeing a single good outcome in our endeavors. No matter how we proceeded, our side would suffer heavy, devastating casualties. Alice Cullen saw a similar fate, but thankfully, she kept her visions quiet. Edward was restless, jumpy from reading both our minds, but he too realized just how valuable our silence was. We would be breaking the surface soon, God willing, somewhere on the northwestern tip of Spain.

"Where are we?" Carlisle asked, as he broke the surface immediately to my left. I turned to face him, though after what happened, I still found that I could not meet his eyes. I scanned the darkened shoreline, attempting to pick out a landmark. Anything to pinpoint a location, but other than seeing that we were near the shoreline of a small port, I could offer no other explanation. I swam away from him without an answer.

I could easily hear the sounds of the others randomly breaking the surface around us. They followed us faithfully, and without complaint, as we led them to Le Havre.

"Don't be like this, Marie." His voice was soft. Saddened. He was still trying to talk to me regarding the fight with his wife, but I wanted to just let it go. Some part of my stone heart was twisting, and dare I say it, breaking. I felt as if I were on the precipice of a cliff; just about to make a realization that would change the outcome of the world. I swam faster, if only to get away from him.

"It's over, Carlisle. I learned my lesson." I said quietly over my shoulder, as I continued on in the misty darkness. "Just leave it BE!" Hushed whispers broke out around us, and I felt that my patience had once again reached its end. With one simple twist, I found myself face to face with Carlisle, who was now pushing a gently bobbing Edward behind him.

"Careful, son." He warned, as I glared into his handsome face. His blond hair fell into his eyes, and while that had once been a pet peeve of mine, I felt no pull to brush it away.

Why couldn't he have chosen me? Why, after all that we've been through, could he not love me as in days long gone? I can still smell the sweetness of his breath on the day that he proposed to me. He was so fine, so gay, and full of pomp and circumstance. He strolled into my palace dressed as a wandering minstrel, playing the story of our love on a mandolin. He sang of a love so strong, so pure, that not even death could separate the pair. He then dropped to one knee, and continued to play. The tune changed, as did the direction of the lyrics. He sang of proposition, of compromise, of never being alone. He ended the song in query for my hand in marriage, and of course, I answered in the affirmative.

The day of our own handfasting ceremony was also fresh in my mind. I could see him standing there in his yellow silk breeches, and that pompous white eyelet cape. Our first kiss as bonded mates, which ended in me playing with his feather adorned hat. The flutter in my heart as he placed the hat over my too small head.

Loving me used to be his favorite, and only, pastime. We were so blissfully happy, and spent day after day ruling, while night after night was spent in the throes of never ending passion. After two centuries living as man and wife, how did I become a second class citizen; someone he simply "settled for"? Thinking back on our failed marriage recalled the heaviness to my vision. I could feel my eyes morphing into that swirling crimson, which struck fear into the dead hearts of all those who knew me.

I took a deep, shuddering breath, and motioned to both Emmett and Jasper that they should lead our troops forward. Carlisle and I were going to have to talk about what transpired, and put the whole blessed business behind us. I covered my eyes with my hands, and bowed my head in hopelessness.

Seagulls crowed loudly, which meant we were surely close to shore. Birds never flew too far from land. A small sob tore from my throat, even though I fought to quell my emotions. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Paul, floating just to my left.

"Let me stay." He pleaded as the moonlight reflected softly on his pale skin. He was a beautiful creature, with a beautiful soul. In times of peace we had truly enjoyed each others company. I brushed a stray lock of hair from his face, and continued to fight all the feelings that my heart was so desperate for me to embrace. I had finally lost all my strength, and I knew that I was going to have to give up; to give in.

I watched mutely as Paul and Carlisle engaged in a silent standoff. Paul always had such strong, masculine features. He was a mulatto, one parent, a freed slave, and the other, the daughter of a wealthy, white banker. His skin color and hair texture was fair and smooth. Only the broadness in his bone structure, and the fullness of his lips belied his African American heritage. His human eye color had been a stunning aqua blue.

I was broken after Carlisle left me for Esme, though Paul had always been too willing to deal with my obviously fractured heart. He had once asked for my hand, though I had always been too busy with other pursuits to consider him as a mate. One badly ended marriage had been enough for me, at the time at least.

Now, of course, it was too late for such thoughts, and yet, I couldn't find it within me to be cruel. I couldn't find it within me to push him away. As if the very thought of doing so would cause me physical pain. I touched his chiseled cheek, and motioned for him to go. His ruby eyes sparkled like smooth glass as he nodded. I could see how tightly he had drawn his lips, and how strained his features had become. His fingertips brought my chin closer, and he firmly pressed his soft lips to mine. A gentle wave brought us closer, and I found myself clutching his white dress shirt tightly. The ribbing of the shirt shredded minutely in my hands, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He was holding me, and I felt safe. More safe than I ever had with anyone before. Automatically, I pulled him closer, and he held me tighter, as our lips fought for domination.

We were like two magnets, and I found myself unable to pull away from him, as if he had a special gravitational pull that brought me only to him. I almost felt as if the Earth had shifted beneath me. Carlisle cleared his throat politely, and I somehow mustered the strength to pull away from Paul. He grasped my cheeks between his meaty fingers, and held me in place. His gaze was possessive, yet loving. Paul loved me—always had. It was the reason I changed him, for in the end, I thought we'd be together. And yet, now we never could. I had seen the fires that would take him; I knew that Paul would never survive the battle. It didn't matter how I manipulated the future, I'd lose him still.

Through his eyes, I could see how black my own had become. He gave Carlisle one last blistering look, and began to swim towards the shore. I watched his strong shoulders grow smaller on the horizon, and I couldn't help but feel the twisting of my innards, as if they too, went with him.

It was only after I'd nearly burned Esme acinder, and released Carlisle from my tightly caged heart, that I realized that my own mate was standing right before me. He had always been in the background, bringing me flowers, and patiently awaiting the day that I'd see him for what he wanted to be. See him for what he was, and always would be.

"I told you, you know." I was surprised to note that his voice wasn't quite as perfect; not quite as sweet, as I always recalled it to be. I sighed as I turned to him. He was no longer the god in my visions. He was now just a man; a very handsome man.

"Told me what?" I slowly headed for a nearby buoy, scaring off several gulls in the process.

"That you'd one day find the same kind of love that I had. That though we worked better than most relationships ever could; we weren't right for each other."

"What are you talking about?" My tone was clipped, but my attitude wasn't quite Carlisle's fault. I knew what he was saying, though I hadn't yet been able to wrap my mind around my revelations.

"Don't play the fool, Marie. Lying never suited you, my dear." He made no effort to close the distance between us, and I found myself unusually glad of it. "You love him." His eyes softened at the word 'love', and I knew that I couldn't hold it in any longer. My heart might burst if I did.

"Oui, I do." I could see my expression reflected in his bright ocher eyes. It was glowing, light, and positively the look of a woman in love. A much different kind of love than had been shared between us, though we lived as a bonded pair for centuries.

"And you only just realized?" He was honestly curious, and I found it odd that I didn't mind sharing my own mind, which had been locked tightly for so long.

"I only recently set you free, Carlisle. Surely, you realize that my heart was too full of you, to allow anyone else inside." He looked up into the starlit sky, and pursed his lips. He seemed far away, deep in thought.

"How could you hold onto us for so long, Marie? Even after we were so very clearly over?"

It was an excellent question. One I didn't quite have the answer to. "I don't know." I shrugged, and pulled my jacket closer around my torso. A very human-like maneuver; the irony didn't escape me. I was probably the least human in this rag-tag group of vampires.

"I appreciate your honesty, Marie."

"We should head for shore." I began to tread water, but he grabbed me by my shoulder, halting me immediately.

"You knew very well how I felt about her. Why would you try to kill my wife, if you were in love with another man? And don't tell me that you had no idea, Marie. I could see it in your eyes the moment I first saw you. You've loved him for a long time."

"If I have, then it's news to me."

"Why, Marie?"

"I wanted one more try at my dreams, I suppose. Even with my infallible memory, I'd built you up, in my mind, to be this fantastic creature who could do no wrong. Somewhere in the process of making you my perfect mate, I had totally lost the things that I loved about you." I twisted away from him, letting the water wash me further from his reach. I no longer felt the draw to be near him, and to be honest, I was relieved. "My last stand was to leave you no choice." My reasoning sickened even me as I thought over what I'd almost done.

"I wanted to kill her, Carlisle. I wanted to force you out of her spell, so that I could make you love me."

"And you now see that it was all for naught?" He replied sharply, rubbing his hands over his face. "You realize that no matter how firmly you try to force your hand, the heart simply wants what it wants?" Steadily, his voice rose in both pitch, and volume. His fist collided sharply with the buoy before us as he lost his calm demeanor. "Dammit, Marie! You could have cost me my wife!"

"I know." It was all I could say. I could feel how wrong I had been, and yet I knew that nothing that I said could fix the errors of my ways. I felt as if I were Dorian Gray, seeing myself in the mirror, for the first time. My beautiful exterior could no longer hide the wreckage that was inside.

"I'm sorry." I blurted as I continued to contemplate all the things I'd done to hurt him in the past months. "I know it doesn't erase everything, but it's a start. I'll be better, Carlisle; I swear it. I'll leave you be, and I'll be kind to your wife. We're in-laws now, after all."

"And Grandparents too." He said with a smile, which made me offer him one of my own. I couldn't help but feel that the air was much more clear around us, and I felt like we could finally begin to heal. The stake bearing his name, that had been so firmly lodged in my heart was removed, and I felt like I could breathe, for the first time in a century.

The briny air blew over my wet skin, and I smiled at him as we swam the final few strokes that would bring us to the port. I wondered how our crew had managed to keep busy. Where were they hiding? If we traveled quickly, and stayed out of sight, we could be in my Parisian house by nightfall tomorrow. My toes brushed with the first contact of the sandy shore beneath me. Quietly, I called to Edward. He led his people up the abandoned piers, and they followed him, without question. Edward and I had come to a sort of silent agreement. He knew why I had to pass the yoke to him, though he promised to do the best he could to see that it wouldn't come to fruition.

Our funerary clothes dripped onto the shoddy wooden docks, and the droplets shone with tiny starlit rainbows as they dripped from our bodies. Everything was abandoned for the night, and we took the privacy to our advantage. Moving at vampire speeds, we headed towards our final destination. The door between the worlds, waiting for us in Paris.

* * *

For those of you who don't know, my son was diagnosed with a rare genetic mutation. Sometimes it causes terrible health problems for my boy. He was out of school for three weeks, and just went back yesterday. I'm hoping that all is well with him now, and that there will be no more delays in posting. I thank each and every one of you for your patience, reviews, and support.

**Does anyone feel like they understand Marie just a little bit better? She had a hell of a chapter, didn't she?**

We're over five hundred! I'm so excited!

Do you want to be part of my "The Last Battle" preview? I want you to be, so stop lurking and REVIEW!


	35. The Horn

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work. **

* * *

My laptop has committed suicide (for the final time), and I find myself without a computer. Anyone still interested in the review challenge should have their reviews in by Monday. I'm sending the previews out then, and there will likely be a four to six week wait for the next update. This may be the last time in a while that you get your fix, kiddies.

I hope that you're all well. Know that I miss you.

* * *

**BPOV**

Rosalie pushed the double stroller into the foyer, and slapped the Sunday edition of the "Times Picayune" onto the dining table. She was in a fine mood today, and if I didn't know better, I'd swear she was filled to the brim with PMS.

Lily Elizabeth, my beautiful girl, was fast asleep in her seat; exhausted after their long morning out. I could hear her tiny heart thrumming, like a hummingbird's wings. Just looking at her pink-tinged cheeks, on her all too perfect, heart shaped face, made me smile. I loved her perfect fingers, her perfect toes, and the little birthmark she had on the back of her neck. It was in exactly the same place that Edward had a hundred and twenty year old mole.

Anything that reminded me of my absent husband made my heart soar...and then plummet...and then smash into eleventy-billion irreconcilable pieces. They'd been gone for fifteen days, 12 hours, thirteen minutes, and forty seconds. No matter what I was doing, or where I was, I had the ticking of a clock to remind me of his absence.

"I know that look." Esme said quietly, as she pushed a mug of freshly warmed blood my way. I could see the gentle wisps of heat billowing from the mouth of the open mug, making my throat burn. I hadn't been hunting since the "Airboat Incident". When we told Rosalie our story, she looked at her docile, chino wearing mother-in-law as if she didn't know her. Seeing as I was so new to this life, I was only just beginning to know her myself.

"What look?" I asked quietly, pulling the plastic sleeve off of the local periodical before me.

"You're moping." Her hand covered mine, and I smiled at how soft and warm she now felt to me.

"How can you not, Esme? They've been gone more than two weeks!" Separating the colorful advertisements from the center, I flipped immediately to the "World News" portion. There were small blurbs on oil prices, a political cartoon from the "New York Times" (that wasn't actually funny...), and several snippets on a Tsunami, started by a large earthquake, and relief efforts being carried out for victims.

But it wasn't any of those articles that I felt compelled to read. I'd read the news stories already, and heard survivors tell their tales. There was something different in that paper. Something that made my venom-filled veins run colder than they ever had before.

* * *

_Mass European Abductions _

_By: Mark Leibovitz_

_The world has taken a keen interest in a series of once seemingly unconnected abductions, spanning the entire European Continent. First noticed approximately eighteen months ago, random groups of tourists began to be reported missing as they wandered the streets of Paris. Less than a year ago the toll was up to 7,000 missing. Six months ago, the total had doubled to 14,500. More are disappearing each day, simply vanishing without a trace._

_Forty two year old Imogen Percival was last reported sitting on her porch swing in Buntingford, Hertfordshire. Her twenty-year old son had stepped inside their two-story home, to fetch his mother a drink. He reports being in the kitchen for less than a minute, and when he returned to the porch, his mother was nowhere to be seen._

"_She was just gone," He said quietly, as he stood there still holding the still full glass of water. "Very unlike her; I knew something was wrong right away."_

_Imogen has been missing for nearly two years._

_Just last week, Parisian police received an anonymous tip to check into disappearances around the Italian Peninsula. Unfortunately, however, there are few leads. Every case has gone, what we like to call in America, "cold". The only unifying ties between these mysterious abductions are the silence, and efficiency with which each is carried out. Entire families can go missing in minutes, and each seems to be the target of careful, deliberate research. Also baffling is the total lack of evidence. Never have police found even a single fingerprint, hair, or even an out of place skin flake. There is nothing to go on, and to date, no bodies have turned up._

_Somewhere, on the face of this earth, are thousands of missing souls; be they dead, or alive._

_If you have any information, please contact your local police department, or send an email to MLeibovitz at TimesPicLa dot org  
_

"It's the Volturi, isn't it?" I asked Esme, as she cuddled with a somber looking Luke Masen.

"Of course it is, Bella. It's why we're here; why our people have gone to fight them. Their entire reign is based on one rule, and one rule only: Keep the Secret. Their decadence has made them lazy, and that laziness has carried out into these shameful abductions. If humans are beginning to connect the dots, it won't take long until we're discovered."

"Where are they taking all these people, though? And more importantly, why?"

"They're most likely somewhere in the castle. As to why, well, that's no secret." Esme's face turned down into a grim frown, and though I could guess their reasoning, I needed to hear it. It wasn't real until I heard the words spoken.

"They're finally carrying out their plan to farm people; like cattle. They're likely gathering a large sample of each blood type, and corralling them together, like animals. The groups must be large, as humans reproduce so very slowly. In other words,"

I looked at Rosalie, who was looking at Esme, who was looking at me. "Things are going to get much worse, before they get better." She said, flicking her perfectly styled, blond hair behind her.

I threw my empty mug into the sink, and it shattered loudly, breaking into innumerable pieces. Just like my empty heart.

The ring of the doorbell, broke the spell of our heart to hear. I heard the voice of a man shout, "Package for Isabella Cullen!" Calmly, quietly, I rose from my seat at the table, and headed towards the door.

""Buon Giorno, Signore Dimitri," The graying man said as he bowed politely, and waited for an invitation into the castle entrance. Dimitri had just returned from a reconnaissance mission in Spain, and was in no mood to trifle with a "too nosy for his own good" detective. The police had been sniffing around Volturi castle for weeks, after an "anonymous" tip sent the direction of the investigation straight to their stone doorstep.

"Detective Bolongna, so nice to see you." Dimitri lied smoothly, not moving from the museum entrance. They'd shut the touring portion of the castle to the public when the investigation into the castle became heated. Ever since, the police have been clawing all over themselves to be the first to find their way inside. "How may I help such a fine officer of the law?"

"I was wondering, you see..." The detective pulled out his wallet, and shoved a small photograph of the detective and a plump young woman standing side by side, "My wife is a big fan of Medieval Castles, and I'd love to try to arrange a private tour..."

Dimitri sighed, resigned. "I call 'bullshit'." He said quietly, in his slight Russian accent. Dimitri bit back a toothy smile when the officer's eyes widened, and his heart thundered in his chest. "But now that I know what your wife looks like, I can ask her if she'd like a tour myself...

"Y-y-you wouldn't. You couldn't!" The detective hissed angrily, as he franticly combed the room around him for clues. "Don't you _ever_ threaten my family!"

He looked into the pitch black eyes of the hulking figure before him, and decided that he had nothing to lose. He'd been on the force for more than thirty years, and had a lifetime of experience under his belt. There was little the man hadn't seen, and he figured that he'd be able to lick any tour guide that gave him trouble.

The trouble with that was, he was wrong.

Dead wrong.

"I have a warrant to search these premises." He said crisply, and pulled a small slip of paper from his pocket. Smoothly, he passed the page to Dimitri, who still sat faithfully wedged in the door frame. The older detective tried to squeeze through, but Dimitri wouldn't budge.

"Says here that you're looking for anything pertaining to missing persons on our property..."

"That is correct, sir." Detective Bologna's eyes bulged as the giant stepped out of the door frame to allow him safe passage.

"Please, Franco, follow me." Dimitri waved his hand in a grandiose gesture, and he smiled at him in a menacing manner. He was rewarded when the man's heart began to race. The smell of adrenaline sweetened the scent of the man's blood, and Dimitri found that he had to quickly reign himself in.

Franco took in his surroundings faithfully; there wasn't anything remarkable to see. The floors of the entryway, where tickets were once sold, were constructed of asbestos tiles, and the walls were naught more than primed white drywall. A few generic plants were hung about the space, and it gave the room a less 'clinical' feel. He thought that the space definitely had a "waiting room" type of feel, but what it's occupants had waited for, he had no idea. Dimitri turned, and began to step forward.

A long, crimson runner ran the length of the floor, beneath his feet. Franco cringed as he realized that his footsteps were the only noise in the area. As they continued through a maze of small, dusty, but otherwise well-maintained offices, he began to see a smattering of antique chairs. Other than the addition of museum quality furniture, Franco noted that everything looked the same. He couldn't fight the feeling that this portion of the castle was little more than a front. He felt that something shady was definitely going on in here, whether it involved the missing persons or not.

Hall after hall they wound, and after about five minutes of scrutinizing ever tiny detail about the areas around him, he realized his mistake. He had concentrated too much on the tiny details, and totally lost the big picture. Franco had _no_ idea where he was. If his surroundings did hold some clue about the missing people; he'd never make it out alive, and not even his partner knew that he was here.

Dimitri stopped in another lobby, this time with a blond haired lady seated behind a desk. Franco's heart was hammering in his chest, and he thought he might be having a heart attack. He watched in horror as the hulking, black eyed figure silently stalked straight over to a woman whom he addressed as Gianna, and asked her to let the others know that 'supper had arrived'.

The seemingly innocuous phrase caused the hair to rise on the back of the older man's neck, and he looked around for anything to use to defend himself. Other than a fire extinguisher, the only one that he'd seen thus far, he saw nothing of any use. Franco edged closer to the extinguisher and looked closely. There was a small smear of blood, in the shape of a hand print; a small one. As if a bleeding child had grabbed the wall, while it was being carried out, against it's will.

"Calm yourself." Dimitri said cooly, "At this rate, you'll give yourself heart failure _before_ I can snap your neck." At that, Franco fainted with little more than a mute 'thud'. Dimitri picked up the man's body, and carried it off to an interrogation room. They would have to find out where the man got his information, and quell any further investigation.

**EPOV**

Somehow, as we wandered the evening streets of Paris, not a soul gave us pause. We were, as usual, instinctually given a wide berth, but the minds of the humans around us did not even pick up on our presence. We were little more than wrinkled passerby, American by the looks of us. Perhaps the anonymity of this neighborhood is why Marie had chosen this place.

She may have wanted to have a place like any other, on a street like any other, in a town like any other, so that she, and what she had to hide, could go unnoticed for as long as she had to. Each street looked the same as the next, little shoppes, vendors selling confections, clothing boutiques. We even stumbled upon a purveyor of fine hats. I stopped for but a moment, and chose one to send to Bella.

Was it sunny where she was? Was she sitting at home thinking of me? Right now? Beneath the same full moon? Perhaps she was kissing our children, and telling them that their parents, both of them, love them very much. Love them forever and for always, as my own mother did me.

Before the shop owner closed the box, I penned a quick note.

* * *

"_I'll be back so soon, you won't have time to miss me. Be careful with my heart; I've left it with you._

_Eternal love and gratitude,_

_Your Husband,_

_Edward"_

* * *

It seemed like moments later when I heard Marie's mental voice murmur, "Well, here we are, then."

The sound of a small lock turned, and the creak of a heavy door. In small groups of three, our soldiers would leave the safety of the dark alleys, and head towards the house. We'd done the best that we could to keep any and all notice off of our large numbers, even if it made travel take much longer. Thankfully, our luck held, and our entire group made it within, unnoticed.

Unfortunately, there was little time to waste, and Marie was already long in the water, by the time I made it inside. Emmett and Jasper had already taken the plunge themselves, and now it was both me, and my Immortal Father, there to bring up the rear.

Carlisle was fixated on something, though I could clearly see that he was blocking my thoughts. I flitted up the stairs of the little house to see what was keeping him, when I stumbled upon what should have been a master bedroom. Instead, it was filled with a millennium of paintings all stacked against the walls, my father in most of them. I glanced at a very tight-eyed Carlisle, who looked like he was grappling with his own vampiric emotions.

And he looked up at me, and I saw many lifetimes of despair in his golden eyes. "We had quite a history, Edward." He pointed his finger at a particularly large, gilded frame, painted gold. It was an incredibly detailed painting of the two of them. She, wearing a flowing white gown, and he, in a yellow suit with a white eyelet cape. A three cornered hat was clutched in his hand, and he held it over his heart. Their hands were joined together by a ribbon; the same ribbon I'd used, when I married Bella. Interesting.

In the very realistic painting, I could see the emotion as clearly as if the words were written.

_Love._

"You really, and truly loved each other." I said, taking his hand and pulling him away from the memories. I brought him to the edge of the stone stairs, and we could see the dark waters swirling beneath our feet.

"If vampire mating is permanent, and unbreakable," I began, ignoring the look that he gave me, begging me not to continue, "How is it that your marriage to Marie fell apart?"

Carlisle's wise eyes locked with mine, as if begging me to understand. Begging me to never ask him again. "The love that I felt for her was all consuming. I loved her more than life itself. We were so good together, Edward. We rarely quarreled. Traveled everywhere together." He untied his shoes, and stepped into the water waist deep. "But the moment that I laid eyes on my Esme, the life that Marie and I had built together meant nothing." He was neck deep in the water, and treading away slowly. Hastily, I began to enter the water myself, not wanting to separate from him.

"She says that she had no idea. She never saw _any_ indication that I would ever leave her, but I know better." His voice was so calm, as if he were telling someone else's story, instead of his own. "She sees events that are centuries ahead of happening; things that won't come to pass until the Earth is swallowed up by the Sun. I know she saw this. I know it."

All I could do was place my hand on his shoulder, to comfort him, "Perhaps she fought so hard against visions such as those, that eventually they stopped manifesting." Carlisle's reply was a silent dip beneath the waters, and I followed, quickly at his heels.

For hours, as we swam from tunnel, to abandoned tunnel, he could only repeat in his mind, _'She had to have known'._

And by the time the waters around me began to shake, and huge, car-sized boulders began to fall from the caverns above, I believed him. I believed that she knew it all along, and by the time my nose broke the surface of the water, to hear a great horn bellow, _I_ knew.

We were going to fail. The Romanians would be destroyed, long before we crossed the Volturi's doorstep. Alice's frozen features said it all. I held her tiny hand as we crossed the vibrating landscape, and entered the courtyard of an ancient castle. Stone statues of every shape, animal, and size littered the surrounding area, all facing inward.

A sixty foot fountain sat directly in the center of the courtyard, and while it looked to have worked in the past, the water did little but pool in the center. A great stone beast, at least ten feet tall, stood in the center, batlike wings spread wide. And I couldn't take my eyes from it. Something about the grotesque, gothic statue called to me.

It was then that I began to concentrate on the sounds and smells around me. The rigidly postured vampire between Abby and Father Savoi had the looks of a true ancient. Her skin was thin enough that you could easily see the venom filtering within her veins. What wasn't covered by thick cloth could be considered a lesson in human anatomy, even so, she held all the beauty and grace of a long lost era. Something that could never be gleaned from modern etiquette.

Her lips momentarily gave pause, but then blew a soft, steady note. The sound was soothing, like a lullaby, and for the first time in a century, I felt as if I might close my eyes to sleep. But then it grew louder, and the sound began to reverberate through the miles wide cavern, and bounced off of the creatures, the castle, and even the group surrounding me. The entire Earth seemed to respond to the horn's calling. And it was definitely an awakening of some kind. She played louder still, and then even more loudly. The sound was so intense, that it seemed impossible for the note to be emanating from such a small instrument. The entire world around us vibrated fiercely, and I wondered if people on the surface would notice.

What would they attribute this to? Tectonic plates shifting? Perhaps. Vampires blowing unusual horns while deep within the recesses of the Earth was probably the last theory that they'd think of. Throughout the massive underground earthquake, thoughts and voices were shouting everywhere. It seemed that there were double the mental personalities of which I'd become accustomed to hearing. I tried to reconcile that, with the numbers around me, but I could not. The crowd parted, to let us pass, until I stood before Abby, Father Savoi, and the fair haired horn blower, the likes of which I had not seen before.

_'Welcome, mind reader'_. She thought quietly, her eyes locked onto mine. Her lips were still wrapped around the horn, blowing various staccato rhythms, and then finalizing with one long blast.

"They'll know now." She said to Marie, her voice echoing into the open space around us.

"The enemy will know that we're coming?" Jasper asked, his arms folded in clearly a position of hostility.

"No, empath." She said, staring into his deep, golden eyes. He looked back at her, surprised.

"If you don't mind my askin', ma'am...Who are you?"

"Ileana the Great. That is all you ever need know." Together, we all faced the entrance of the castle, where our first challenge awaited us, coiled and ready to spring.

* * *

Next up, we'll be fighting a big, flame spittin' snake. (Oooh noes!)

Thank you to everyone who responded to my poll. The Western was, by far, the most popular choice among those who voted. I've been doing some major work on plot lines, and establishing character relationships. I think that I have something ten times better than my current draft of "Divine Providence" could ever be, and you all know how much I love this story.

I'll be adding the title to my story list within the next day or so. Be sure to add it to your update lists so that you'll know when the first update hits.

Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you, "Grace and Plenty"

The basic premise:

Think Little House on the Prairie, meets Gone with the Wind, meets Lonesome Dove, meets Twilight. Mike will not be portrayed as an asshole in this particular fic. I know that I like to pick on him...a lot...but I'm making him a normal guy in this one. Be prepared.

Even though my next story will be very different from anything you see here, it will not disappoint. I hope that you'll follow me over, and pimp me out to your other FF reading friends. The new story will launch shortly after D.P's _**heart stopping**_ conclusion. It's written already, kiddie poos. Believe me. You'll be screaming and throwing things. Just remember that there's a SEQUEL!

I'm already 200 pages into this new story, and I don't plan on posting it until it's finished. I can do simple revisions before I post each chapter, but the real meat will be finished before the first chapter is posted. I hate lengthy waits between updates, and I know that you do too. Know in your heart that it's not my intention to take forever. Life's just a bitch that way.


	36. The Serpent

**All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

* * *

Long time no see, huh? I'm still computerless (and jobless too!), but I've finally resigned myself to the fact that I'm just gonna have to putter around on this sad, sad machine. One day, when my roof isn't leaking, I'll have a shiny new one, but for now, *lesigh* this'll have to do.

Previews for "The Last Battle" have been sent out. If you participated in the review challenge, and didn't receive your preview, send me a PM, and I'll get it out to you ASAP.

* * *

Next update won't be so long now. **Wow me** with reviews, and I'll post the next chapter on the double quick!

* * *

**EPOV**

Alice's child-sized hand trembled within my own as we wound through the heavily statued courtyard. Each was the same exact shade and texture of flat gray, as if carved from the same rock, with the same tools, by the same hand. Each was terribly intricate, as if carved by something greater than even modern technology could have produced. Whomever was responsible for the carvings was a master artist of the highest caliber.

Step by step we strode, and I watched mutely as Alice's fingers trailed over the faces and hands of nearby creatures. Their faces were worn, pock marked by the passage of time. Their eyes were were empty, but each wore an indelible mask of fear, as if their maker had terrified them beyond belief. One statue caught my eye, and I paused to study it closer. A slender trunk gave way to willowy limbs-a wood nymph, a dryad. Her hair was her greenery, long strings of verdant leaves; a weeping willow in her youth. Her two arms, with branches for fingers, were covering her face. She had two wood knots for tears, one beneath each eye. I noticed she was leaning back, and to the left, as if in a protective stance.

Behind her was a sprout of a child, with willow leaves hanging in her face. This child was different; there was no fear, no tears; only love. The belief that her mother would protect her, above all else. My heart squeezed in my chest as I thought about my own family, an innumerable distance away.

Alice had to pull me away, for I couldn't bring my feet to walk away on my own. The statue's face haunted me, and I wondered who could have created such a terrible, great masterpiece. I watched as Ileana's long blond ringlets billowed behind her; her pace quickening with each step that she took. The mental voices around me rose to a fevered pitch, even as the stark silence of the cavern loomed around us.

A gentle squeeze of my fingers focused me, and I smiled wanly down to my immortal sister. Her black hair hung limply, unstyled as I had ever seen her. _'It'll be all right.' _ She thought, as images of Bella and the children filtered through our shared thoughts.

'_Mind reader...'_ I lifted my gaze just in time to stop, before I collided with Ileana. She was mere centimeters in front of me, and I wondered how I managed to miss her presence. Her eyes were wide and imploring, as if she were imparting a message of tremendous importance. _'You must keep silent,'_ She urged me, and I nodded, that she might understand. We were so close, and yet, so far. Though each step brought us closer to the danger, I felt that we were 12 steps further away from family. 12 steps away from safety.

And a country mile away from my love.

_'The Serpent will be my battle, and mine alone.' _Unsure of how to respond, I stood still, and released Alice's fingers from my own. _'But you will accompany me, for you act in your mate's stead.'_

Alice, noting a change in visions, mentally asked me what would befall the remainder of the army. Her tiny face looked up to me, like the little sister she'd always been, and all that I could do was to look to my immediate superiors. Marie and Carlisle stood nearby, watching the scene around us unfold.

_'Take my hand, mind reader.'_ She goaded, and held out her translucent fingers. The bones within were barely concealed, and I noticed a very slight shimmer to her skin. There was no correct way to describe her ethereal tone, other than the way a jellyfish might glimmer in the right lighting.

Tentatively, I reached out and grasped her fingertips within my own. Her grasp was strong enough to startle me, and I unintentionally took a step backwards. _'I am old, young one, but make no mistake, I am not feeble.' _Her stride quickened, as the mouth of the great castle yawned before us. I vaguely heard Marie gather the troops into a tighter formation, and settle in to do naught but wait.

A slight movement caught my eye, and I craned my neck to the left to see a small garden snake slithering away. There were snakes all around us now, slithering away from the castle in question, and closer to our people in the courtyard. '_Do not look, Edward.'_ She coached, tugging me forward at a quick clip, '_We must keep our eyes on what lies ahead. We must keep our minds away from what lay behind, for it is the only way that we'll ever return whole. Whole to the home that we seek, and to the creatures whom we love.'_

I tried to ignore the mental barrage that only grew worse by the moment, as we grew closer to the door. Ileana was right, I needed to focus.

"I can feel your presence, Azubah. At last, we meet." My ears prickled as a barely discernible movement caught my attention. We waited quietly for the door to open, and when it did, I couldn't believe my eyes.

She was seven feet tall, standing stock still in the frame. Her hair was long, and smooth, and hung unimpressively at her waist. I had expected it to be knotted, after several thousand years away from civilization, but it was surprisingly neat, and healthy. I let myself focus on her perfectly human face. She had the same semi-transparent skin, and frighteningly thin build of the Ancient beside me, though her eyes were stone gray, and her cheeks were flush with blood. I could hear a heartbeat from within her, and I wondered how such an organ could continue to pump blood through her serpentine veins for thousands of years.

Her arms were long and lithe, though her torso was made of skin no different from the underbelly of a great snake. Uncovered, I could see that her breasts had no nipple, and they were the same reptilian skin as her stomach. Her face and hair were the most human part of her. Though her neck and arms were smooth, you could see that her body had begun the transition between mammal and reptile. I followed the feminine silhouette of her trunk all the way down to her hips, where two legs should have been. Her thick, muscular tail fanned out for several yards behind her. She was an impressive creature, though her back held none of the typical patterns of a poisonous snake. No diamonds or red patterns to warn away possible predators; just several muted shades of gray, to match the stone gray of her eyes.

She moved out of the doorway with surprising speed and agility, though Azubah did not have legs. She slithered silently, almost too quietly for even my own ears. I began to think through strategies, ways to overcome our next tribulation. If I could not clearly hear her movements, then I would have to listen to her mind.

A mind which seemed to be closed to me. Just like Isabella.

_'Focus.'_

"Why don't we just go ssstraight to the heart of the matter?" Azubah goaded, as her forked tongue flickered wildly from her mouth with each syllable.

"You know why I'm here?" Ileana said with quiet grace, appearing to be perfectly at ease.

"Of courssse I do, you _fool_." Azubah spat. I watched venom spit from her mouth, and turn a dark brown, mud colored rock into solid grey stone. The same color as her eyes. The same color as the statues in her courtyard.

It clicked then. I finally understood. The creatures in the yard were little more than conquests won. They were her trophies, as Ileana must have been, seeing as she too was awakened from stone.

_'She is fast, strong, and unpredictable, but not infallible. Go for her heart; it always was her only weakness. Save her blood; we'll need it when we're through.' _ Ileana strode forward, empty handed, and bowed to the serpent creature. She writhed and wriggled in anticipation. I watched as she opened her mouth to speak-her only teeth being ultra-white fangs, dripping with deadly venom.

"Who issss the man?" She queried, barely affording me a glance. I stood mesmerized by her mouth, when she became stuck on the 's' in 'is'. I'd never seen a creature like her, and if I lived a thousand years, I didn't think I ever would again. I wished that I could have taken a picture, if only to show my Bella. She would never have believed me.

"One who will bring balance." Ileana replied hollowly, gesturing me forward with one translucent finger. The word 'balance' seemed to infuriate Azubah, who began darting about, and snapping her mouth open and shut.

"It's a trick! The 'Light Bearer' is a female who will bear rulers to unite the nations!" My eyes widened as I realized that this creature knew the prophecy. If she knew, than others might too. What if Isabella were in danger, while we were all deep beneath the Earth?

Very quickly, she coiled herself into a tight spring, and I heard a telltale rattle in the space behind her.

"It is no trick." Ileana replied, crouching for an impending attack. Another rattle sounded from Azubah's tail as the pair continued their silent standoff. "The children are already born, and your time in this world has, at long last, come to an end."

"I'll turn you, before you can even come near me." She replied without fear, and then she lunged in my direction, her two fangs open, and ready to strike.

* * *

**Volturi Castle**

"Get up, you scum" Dimitri goaded, nudging the bloodied detective Bologna with the toe of his black boot. The man was swollen, and beaten. He was in no shape to take any more hits, and thus far, he had given up no useful information. Either the man was simply acting on whim, which would explain why he'd shown up alone, or he was a better lawman than he let on.

"Che cosa?" The man mumbled, finally returning to consciousness, and spit out several bloodied teeth. "What am I doing here?" The detective asked, as he attempted to push himself up on his elbows. "Where am I?"

"How quickly you forget, Detective Bologna." Dimitri whispered, letting his sharp, venom coated teeth graze the man's mutilated ear. He couldn't resist taking a lick, but the blood was sullied by an aggressive medicinal regimen, and it didn't fuel Dimitri's need to feed. "I'm the one asking all the questions, however; if you don't mind." In a very human, and familiar gesture, Dimitri swiveled a chair around backwards, and then sat himself down, with his hands resting on the chair back.

"You did not come, as you'd like me to believe, simply for a private tour of our castle, for both you and your spouse?" Detective Bologna looked into his captor's dark eyes and shivered. Several men and women had been in and out of the room for two days now, with a seemingly endless stream of questions. Though he'd been fed well, he'd suffered quite a beating. When he looked at the subtle shift in his captor's body language, or perhaps it was the new phrasing of today's barrage of questions, that clued Bologna to the fact that something in today's interrogations was going to go differently. He could feel it in his bones. Something was going to change today, and he could only hope it was for the better.

"Give it up, Dimitri." An airy feminine voice ordered, some time later. She stepped over the body of the detective, and crossed the room to stand behind him. Her soft brown hair was pulled tightly into a bun, which added to the severity of her disposition. She was wearing very casual clothing, unlike the gray robes that were a typical part of her day. "He knows nothing. It truly was a fishing expedition."

"You've been to his wife? His partner?" Dimitri barked, already tired of dealing with this pathetic excuse for a law officer. The detective groaned, and tried to push himself off of the hard stone floor when his wife was mentioned. Both of his arms, which were broken that morning, prevented him from moving. The pain that shot through him was intense enough to make him vomit.

Chelsea watched in disgust as vomit streamed out of the dying man's nose, "Disgusting creatures, aren't they?"

"How's Afton?" He inquired as he scooped the man's near lifeless corpse off of the stone floor.

"He can't stand where he's been placed, but there isn't much choice now." Dimitri was shocked by the tone she had taken. There was malice, and pure venom behind her words. One of her strengths had always been her inability to become riled, and here she stood, before him, in filthy clothing, feathers fully ruffled.

* * *

"Friends!" Aro's voice crowed behind the pair, strolling down a foreboding stone hallway.

"Master." Both parties replied robotically, as they assumed positions belying respect.

"What have we discovered?" He asked, falling into step with his two soldiers.

"Wife knew nothing, Master. Neither did his work associates."

"I trust," He began quietly, looking solely at Chelsea, "that any who might share his suspicions have been dealt with?"

"Most assuredly, Master." Chelsea replied gravely, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Lord Aro, never one to believe what he's told, held out his hand. Once satisfied, he dismissed the pair, with instructions to dump the man into the chasm, with the rest of the humans.

The pair walked quietly down the shallow stone stairs, until they reached the bottom of the dungeon. There, at the foot of the stairs, lay a cliff. They could see the bottom clearly, even in the absolute darkness. Unfortunately for Detective Bologna, he chose that moment to open his eyes, and face the darkness that was the Volturi Castle's very own Oubliette. A place that would swallow him up, just as it had the many thousands of humans that had disappeared across the continent.

Through foggy ears, the detective heard the female call down, and faintly heard an answer. The next thing he felt was the wind in his hair. His fall was so quick, he didn't have the time to scream. He fell open-mouthed, but silent, into the arms of a hulking man. Once caught, the man tossed him into a wooden pen, where hundreds of other men were crammed. He stood, and made use of the minimal lighting, which was provided by very tall poles holding lights most often strung in a parking lot. It was not a natural color at all, but a sickly yellow that cast everyone in an unfavorable light.

Those around him were moaning from sickness, and screaming from fright. The air around him smelled thickly of feces, and the acrid smell of ammonia in urine. He looked around hopelessly at the bone white creatures that were bumbling around like cattle. "Fucking Christ." Detective Bologna muttered, looking down at his broken, and useless arms.

He knew that he was going to die here. There was no question. The noise was too deafening to not drive a man insane. The air too putrid to not cause a lung infection. The ground too dirty with fallen excrement to not provide a feeding ground for dysentery. All too soon, brighter lights than before flickered on. Detective Bologna was caught up in a sea of moving humans as he was herded to God only knows where.

* * *

**EPOV**

I ducked just as quickly as I could, but not before she grabbed a handful of my shirt. It tore effortlessly as I darted away from her deceptively smooth fingertips. Shirtless, I darted up a tree, only to watch as Azubah slowly coiled her way to Ileana. "The boy isss weak..." She hissed, baring her tongue to the blond-haired Ancient.

"The child has more talent than you know." She said quietly, beginning to circle the Serpent. Around and around each other they danced. Each snapped at the other, testing their opponent's defenses, neither finding any holes.

The Serpent suddenly lurched for Ileana, but she was ready. Her venom coated teeth sank deeply into the creature's hand. Instantly, Azubah reacted, and reached her free hand around to grab Ileana by her flowing hair. Grabbing a fistful, she pulled the Ancient Vampire to the ground. The two creatures rolled heavily along the stone floor, sounding like boulders falling off a mountainside. Hissing and spitting could be heard from both sides, and I could just make out the first vestiges of the creature's blood drifting through the air. Crouching on a stony tree branch, I planned my strike with absolute accuracy.

I waited until I had the woman's darkly patterned back to me before I sprung, like a lion on the hunt. For less than half a moment, I felt the breeze through my hair. For a quarter that, I allowed myself to think that it was Bella's fingers, and not this lifeless wind. The thick body I found myself wrapped around was not that of my wife, and I tried to not feel the alien scaliness of her serpentine skin as I broke both her arms. Azubah howled loudly, as she flailed her tail around fruitlessly. She was quick, and her tail was thick with muscle, but I was faster. Ileana held her down, while I severed her spine in several places.

The creature was stunned as she lay motionless, and essentially defenseless, on the rocky floor. Her eyes roved quickly, from side to side, almost begging for some unseen force to come to her rescue. With her arms broken, and her tail destroyed, she was truly beyond repair.

"Atarah, have mercy..." She begged in a language too ancient to be translated.

"I can not." She said icily, standing stock still over her charge. The serpent's blood was spattered over her once fine dress, and was fanned about on her alabaster face. The face of an ancient angel of death. "Hashem showed mercy when he made you this, instead of destroying you. Your time for receiving mercy has ended." Her silvery voice bellowed with authority as she placed a hand on each side of the serpent's neck. "You have never shown mercy in your lifetime, but in your death, the lives of others shall be restored." And like the crunching of fallen leaves, on a crisp autumn day; her neck snapped beneath Ileana's strong hands.

Without a word, she hoisted the creature, who was easily four hundred pounds, off of the ground. She tossed the dead serpent over her slim shoulders, and began to drag the creature back towards the stone courtyard. I tried not to look into her unseeing gray eyes as they limply stared into space.

_'She can not warn them now. She can no longer protect them. This battle, however, was far too easy. I feel like the worst is yet to come.'_ She thought quietly, dropping the creature unceremoniously to the ground. Marie was the first to lean over the body. Fearless, as always.

I tried to curb my appetite for her blood when Ileana sunk her teeth into the creature's neck. "Quickly." She hissed at Marie as they both busied themselves with collecting the dead creature's blood. The vessels that they were using looked to be little more than an aspergillum, or something ripped from a Catholic Church. Ileana, quickly filling her vessel, passed it to Father Savoi.

"Spatter the statues with her blood." She said cryptically, while filling another vessel. "Careful how you aim!" She added before the Priest could begin his duty. "The statues that look like wolves must not be touched." She stood to address the army before her, with the first hints of victory in her eyes, "If any wolf creature should begin to move, it must be destroyed before it draws it's first breath!"

Those in the army simply looked around, and shrugged in acquiescence. I turned to face my family, who were fanned around me, taking in my blood spattered, shirtless form. Wordlessly, Alice handed me a shirt; one of Jasper's spares. Thank God, it was a simple t-shirt. I'd had enough of dress shirts to last me several lifetimes.

After slipping the soft cotton over my shoulders, I began to watch Father Savoi wave the aspergillum as if he were at mass. The crowds parted effortlessly, as he trolled through the statues. I allowed myself to relax my mental defenses, for the first time since before the battle with Azubah, and I was surprised to hear the shouting of far too many voices to be just our army of one hundred.

I watched in awe as Ileana climbed onto the centerpiece of the collection of statues. The great winged creature stood proudly with her ancient form pouring over it. She caressed his cheeks for just a moment before she began dousing him with droplets of dark, sticky blood.

As if on cue, stone all around us began to crumble, and agonizing screams sounded in the air. Every creature that came into contact with the serpent's blood was released from it's stony, venom induced imprisonment. The last to spring free was the winged creature, who's first act was to hold Ileana tightly in his arms.

"Nachman Mati!" She cried as she allowed herself to be enfolded in her arms. "Nachman! Nachman!" As if realizing her mistake, she doubled back to correct herself. "Vladimir, how I've missed you."

I could feel the formerly winged creature's thoughts more than I could hear them. They all centered themselves around the idea that his mate had been returned to him, and that he'd "come home".

I saw a movement, to my left, and so I turned. Standing there was a thin young woman with bright green eyes. Gone were the willow branches, and the long rows of leafy ringlets. Her hair was a dark, rich chocolate, and she held a small child in her arms. The child's face was heart-faced, and rosy cheeked; her lips were plump and red like cherries. It was almost like looking into the eyes of my own little girl. As I gazed at her, I got the distinctive feeling that she knew something. Call it instinct, or a hunch, but I knew that she was withholding information, as she stared into my eyes.

The woman put the child on the ground, and I watched wordlessly as her bare feet padded towards me. Feeling compelled, I knelt down. The child touched my face, and suddenly her voice flashed through my mind. But it wasn't just voice, it was pictures, light, colors.

"Don't touch the fire." Her angel's voice resounded through my skull. "Go home safely, or all that you love will turn sour-quicker than you might think. Go home, Da..Edward." One more look into those soulful green eyes, and she returned to the arms of her mistress. "And don't let the man grab your arm." Her voice was farther away, clouded as if I were under water. I strained to hear whatever else she had to say, but the short distance, and lack of physical content prevented me from hearing more than murmurs. The young, willowy woman stared at me with something akin to awe, and then turned to walk into the night.

I was left with more questions than I began, as I watched them walk away, but I wasn't left mooning long. Carlisle quickly found me, and was soon introducing me to one of our missing Romanians. Vladimir of Romania, mate to Ileana the Great.

* * *

All these references w/ the Volturi, and pits, and people should have been tossed into the beginning of the story. When I go back to reorganize, and do rewrites, this'll probably be one of the first things that you see. But because I'm a yutz, I'm tossing it into the last few, and will fix it when I'm not busy writing westerns.

Keep reading and reviewing. You clowns make my lonely day a little bit brighter!


	37. The Adjustment

******All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, or their respective owners. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

* * *

_It's my **BIRTHDAY**-leave me a review._

**Volturi Oubliette**

Detective Bologna stumbled along with the huge throngs of men filing towards a large, unpainted structure. Could it be a barn? Each time he was jostled, he cried out in pain. His arms were almost definitely broken, and if he didn't see a doctor soon, he'd be in very bad shape. _Were _there doctors this deep into Hell? He wasn't necessarily confident that there were.

The air around him was breezeless, and the combined body heat of the people around him was enough to cause him to feel faint. Unbiddenly, his feet carried him forward, and he watched as the building drew nearer, wondering what was going to happen next.

When he had arrived at the castle door, he had only been following a hunch. A mere 'fishing expedition', and nothing more. He'd heard rumors of tours where people vanished, never to return, but because tourists never stayed in one place for too long, few people had taken these 'anonymous tips' seriously. Now, seeing the depth of depravity, in which he was currently immersed, he couldn't believe his eyes.

How had this gone on, under city officials' very noses, without anyone noticing? Sure, the Volturi family had been on of the Polizia Provenciale's biggest supporters for generations, but there came a point where turning a blind eye simply couldn't be done! There had to be thousands in this underground camp, wriggling together like maggots on a carcass. Blindly, he followed the direction of the herd; to go against the grain was to risk being trampled. Groups of people were being sent in different directions, based on the colors of their name tags. Several podiums were manned by large, well-built men, all ensuring that the lines kept moving.

Detective Bologna watched as one man, painfully thin, with a long gray beard, dropped to the ground. His stomach was grossly distended, a sign of out of hand malnutrition, and patches of his skin were blackened, as if gangrenous. He was given one warning, but when he did not move, he was removed. Where he was taken was not mentioned, but the mostly dead man was screaming feebly as he was dragged. His bare toes were bleeding as they were dragged across the course stone floor. People continued to move towards the building as the older man was dragged away. Though they seemed unaffected by this show of unbelievable cruelty, Bologna could sense a change in the atmosphere. Those around him were not as oblivious, to the plight of their fellow man, as they might have seemed.

As he approached the gate, and walked towards that row of heavily manned podiums, he began to notice a type of selection. There were a precious few, like detective Bologna, who didn't have a color-coded tag. _'Fresh Meat'_, one Hard-eyed creature had declared in perfect Italian, as he pointed to the far left, into a line called "Induction".

Another angry looking creature, with lifeless red eyes gazed at each of the human beings that passed through his post. Being second in the overseers' line, his creatures were more organized, and fewer in number. Some he sent to the left, and some to the right. Those, like Bologna, who had no special badges around their necks went straight forward. Here, they were blood typed, and given a heavy badge to wear. After being ID'd, detective Bologna was sent to another creature, also hollow-eyed and cruel. After a thorough looking-over, both of the detective's arms were crudely splinted. He also found himself thrust into a pen with other sick looking humans.

He looked around him with trepidation; the human beings around him, in this subterranean vault, were no better than pigs at the slaughter house. They were all standing around, milling aimlessly in their own filth. Approximately a half hour after he'd been tossed in this "sick pen", as the onyx eyed overseer had called it, he heard a great grumbling. The rocky terrain around him shook, and he noticed the crowds around him become over-excited. They all began to push towards the borders of the great big pen, stepping on, shoving, and nudging their way over each other. Detective Bologna, determined not to fight, went naturally with the crowd, and the closer he got, the more offended his nostrils became.

The definite smell of rotten food permeated his senses, and as he came closer to the edge of the pen, he noticed long, metal troughs. Inside, he saw food in various states of decay. Molded corn, infested with smut, pieces of raw, bloody meat, browned with age and putrefaction. His stomach churned at the sight of it, and yet, the captives around him ate with vigor. He looked around helplessly, unable to force his hand into the trough, but totally uncertain as to where his next meal would come from.

"You'd better eat, sir." Came the soft voice of a woman, holding the remnants of a fried chicken drumstick in her mouth. She was gnawing over the last bit of batter left around the base of the leg, and she swallowed chunks of chewy cartilage whole. Her skin was yellowed, as were the whites of her eyes. Her arms and legs were mottled, and seemed to have a sickly, lacy pattern to them. The soft brown of her hair, matched the color of her feverish, glassy eyes.

"I can't." He said, covering his eyes with his fingers, "I could never."

"It'll be all you'll get for awhile. You had better." Without another warning, or word, she dug into a piece of steak, green in color. Detective Bologna's stomach finally lost it's battle. His stomach repeatedly contracted, and as he retched, the crowd didn't disperse. On the contrary, they packed tighter, making the heat and smell around him intensify. Again, he heaved, this time fruitfully expelling his breakfast all around him. He had been closer to the trough than he originally thought. Unable to turn his head, some spewed onto an unidentified food object clutched tightly in an older man's hand, standing beside him. The big, burly man's eyes met his, he shrugged, and resumed eating a raw potato, covered in white eyes.

Detective Bolonga threw his broken hands to heaven, and prayed. He prayed for these people, he prayed for his wife, he prayed for his safe return, and to see the sun again, before he dies.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Who's a good boy?" I asked him, with a smile, enjoying what little sunshine this rainy winter day could offer. "Who's such a good boy?" I tried my hardest to make him laugh, but the best I could do was a small, indulgent smile. Luke Masen was a very serious child indeed. I sat him up on the blanket in front of me, holding my hands on his waist, as he slowly swayed, while sitting on his bottom. My heart swelled with joy as I watched him learn to do something new. It did not matter whether his accomplishment was big, or small; I was proud of him.

"Are you watching this?" I ask excitedly, looking over to Rosalie, who is sitting on the blanket beside me. She busy painting her nails a deep, frosty wine color. "He's growing so much faster than Lily, isn't he?" I asked her, noticing that she barely looked up from her perfectly manicured fingers.

"I think she has much more human in her." She offered, as if barely paying attention. "He could already pass for a ten month old; I mean, look at his _hair!_" I did, and it was true. Little Luke was nearly triple the size of his sister, and had a head full of dark brown ringlets; even darker than my own. I likened the darkness of his hair to my father, who had hair more black than brown. Now, of course, it was more gray than anything, but as he'd so often told me, I'd put every single strand there myself.

I trained my eyes back to Lily Elizabeth, sleeping quietly in Esme's contented arms. She was sitting quietly on a small chair swing, attached to a tree near the gazebo. Zeroing in on her face, I couldn't help but smile. Even in her sleep, she was grinning; her round, chubby cheeks pushed high up to her closed eyes. She looked much more her age, just a mere two months old.

Two months.

Two months alone, without Edward by my side. Without him helping to guide our swiftly growing children through this life. There were no more flowers, or carriage rides, late night dancing sessions... I missed him, though sometimes I found myself wondering if I even knew him. My vampire heart could only remember bits and pieces of the love we once shared. I could sometimes see blurry clips of our first outing, when he played the violin for me. It was one of the strongest memories that I had of him. Listening to him talk about The Secret Garden, and comparing it to his younger years as an asthmatic. Esme had spent many nights recapping some of our memories, also sharing Edward's carefully kept written journals of all of our encounters. I found myself falling in love with him all over again, like the literary hero of an Austen novel, even if my vampire self found it difficult to remember.

Thank God for the children, for they helped me keep his handsome face fresh in my mind. I idly twirled the heavy sapphire pendant he'd given me, with our family crest emblazoned inside. It was heavy against my cold skin, and was a daily reminder of how much I was missing in my life.

A reminder of how much I could lose if we failed.

Esme sighed quietly, brushing a strand of Lily's coppery hair away from her face. I looked from babyto grandmother, and rose from my perch to address her. "We should go out." I said, covering Luke's frigid, pale skin with a blanket, despite the fact that he was impervious to the chill. Nothing would ever warm him, nor flow through his venom filled vessels. He had a heart that would never beat, a stomach that would never know food, a body that would never know old age, and I'd love him nonetheless.

"Where could you go, Bella?" Esme asked quietly, her golden-eyed gaze locking onto mine. She was worried about bringing me back out in public, and yet she was sorry that I was so cooped up. There had almost been a mishap while at a Parfumerie in the French Quarter, and I hadn't been out in public since then. It has been two weeks, and I'm thirsting to see the world beyond this perfectly manicured garden.

I'll be the first to admit, that though it was my idea, and that I'd pushed hard to go; it probably wasn't the smartest thing that I could have done. But it all worked out, in the end. "No blood, no foul.", as my husband always said. Thinking about him brought a familiar ache to my heart.

"I have to get out." I rephrased my earlier statement. "He's on my mind too much; they all are. We haven't had word in so long. What if they've failed?"

"You can't think that way." Esme said, turning her back to a good gust of wind, protecting Lilly's tiny body from the cold. "I'm sure we'll hear something soon."

"_I,"_ Rosalie began haughtily, capping the blood red bottle in her fingers, "Think it's a great idea to get Bella out of the house."

"Honestly, Rosalie!" Esme hissed quietly, glancing from me, to Rosalie, now alone on the big picnic blanket. "After what happened before? We shouldn't take her in the crowds, until she's better prepared. You forget what it's like to be new to this life." She scolded gently, rocking Lily in her arms, as she stirred in her little pink blankets.

"I'm not saying take her out into the middle of NYC!" She griped with disdain, sashaying over to the gazebo. "I'm saying we should take her on a little trip. A day or two away wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?"

"We can't leave." Esme said authoritatively, dismissing the idea of an extended trip immediately. "We have to wait for word from the field."

"I need to hunt. Badly." Rose stated succinctly. "I can't really survive on this bottled bullshit that these southern folk seem so fond of. I'd rather suck on sewer rats for the rest of my life."

"How about another day trip to the swamps?" I suggested with a smile, winking at Esme, who laughed, in return.

"Why? So the two of you can have your faces put on Louisiana's most wanted?" Rose asked, laughing. "I can see it now, 'Wanted Dead or Alive: Grand theft air boat'." Chuckling, she ran her fingers through her silky, blond hair, which sparkled in the sunlight.

"That _was_ a good day, wasn't it?" Esme asked with a soft smile. Pensively, we all sat quietly, listening to the wind rustle the empty tree branches around us. I closed my eyes to feel the sun on my eyelids, and rubbed Luke's back, pulling him closer to me. He was stiff, and absolutely still, as he rested his head on my shoulders. I smiled at the feeling of his weight against my chest, and snuggled closer to him.

We all sat like that for an immeasurable amount of time, when the silence was broken with two steadfast syllables. "Ma-Ma."

Rose looked at Esme, who looked down at the still-sleeping bundle in her lap, and then turned her gaze on me. Not satisfied, she flicked her eyes to my son, who was no longer resting on my shoulder. He was now sitting up, his ruby-red eyes sparkling like gems, as they held my attention. "Ma-Ma." He repeated, touching my cheek, and awarding me with the most precious gift he's ever given me. A bright, ultra-white, toothy (albeit frightening) smile.

Together, the three of us squealed, waking Lily from her nap. She cried shrilly, and Esme did her best to soothe her. Lily's hands thrashed wildly in the air, finally finding purchase on her grandmother's cheek. After a few moments of "Ah, Ah, Baby... Shhhhh...", Esme grew still, her eyes and mouth wide with shock. Sensing that something wasn't right, I turned to her, but she said nothing. When I pushed her for information, she shushed me, and continued to stare down at my daughter, as if listening intently to some silent conversation.

I looked down at my son, who was growing up so quickly, and I felt a stinging in my eyes. Though I knew that I couldn't cry, I felt like I should have. Edward had missed his only son's first word.

* * *

**EPOV**

"We'll have to hurry." Vladimir said slowly, still clutching Ileana's hands tightly in his own. The had not been without some for of physical connection all night, and I felt very jealous. "They'll be suspicious if she doesn't return to them within two days time."

"Does that mean that this...creature...was on some kind of rotational schedule with the Volturi?" Jasper asked, in full strategic-genius mode.

"She spends most of her time guarding the Underworld entrance to the Volturi castle, but she's required to feed, and can only do so if she's released." We had to listen carefully, to decipher his long, heavily accented words. Try as I might, I couldn't place the accent, though it was much different from Ileana's. "For four days time, every six weeks, she is allowed to hunt in this area. This is the only place with enough vermin to sustain her. The waters make a sort of gathering ground for the pseudo-humans that have evolved to call this place their home."

"I've seen them." Carlisle volunteered, sitting Indian-style on a boulder beside Alice. "They threw spears my way on my last trip down." Curiosity peppered Carlisle's every thought, as he studied the hardly human face of the Ancient before him. Where Ileana's beauty was otherworldly, it was the sharp angles, and ancient planes of Vladimir's features, that set him apart from the immortals surrounding him.

He had the high brow, and thickly matted hair that gave him an almost Neanderthal-like appearance. His nose was wide, and led to a thick lipped, wide mouth. Everything about him was masculine, and strong. His body was stout, and thickly muscled, almost to the point of excess. His fingers were short, and stubby, unlike his mate's, which were long, graceful, and smooth. The anatomical differences between a man, and a woman seemed to be almost exaggerated between this pair. But as I thought about their time of creation, I realized that that might have, very well, been on purpose.

If they were created, along with one other pair, by God, at the creation of the very Universe, there _would_ have been very significant differences in gender. They were the very prototype of man, and a woman. When they were created, there were no such concepts of Chivalry, or feminism. There were no beauty parlors, or manicure shops for women to throw their money away. Men didn't spend their days at race tracks, placing bets on cars that would never win. A man's job, his sole purpose, was to provide food and water for his clan. A woman, on the other hand, had a duty to pick the best provider, the strongest hunter, and provide them with children. Together, their sole purpose was to propagate the species. Conceptually, life was, at the very least, simple, but by no means was it easy.

"Pseudo-humans are generally harmless." Ileana interrupted, fingering the horn at her hips. "If in a pinch, they make for an excellent meal." She said quietly, stepping closer to Marie, who was eyeing Abby with keen interest.

"I'd like to pair Abby up with Zafrina." She said quietly, watching her former housekeeper sit quietly on a stone beside Paul. "She'll be vastly important in the upcoming fight, if we train her to use her gift."

"I didn't realize Abby _had_ a gift." Carlisle offered, also eyeing the girl curiously.

"Oh, yes." Marie voiced mysteriously, smiling cruelly. "That girl will be vastly important, in making certain that we get back on our feet.

"What can she do?" Jasper asked, gripping Alice around her shoulders tightly.

"We'll know better, once she trains, now won't we?"

"There isn't much time." Vladimir repeated, looking unimpressed at the attention that the obviously newborn girl was receiving. "We must leave now, if we are to move an army this size to the castle entrance."

"We don't really have a plan." Jasper said, shaking his head, and shoving his hands into his pockets. I could hear the uncertainty rolling through his mind. He was reeling at the thought of just launching a full scale offensive attack without any rhyme or reason.

"Really, you don't need one." Vladimir offered thickly. "The only thing you plan to do is to kill the enemy before he kills you."

With that thought in mind, we were once again booking it through the darkness, headed towards the final center of hell. Our planless plan brought little comfort as we scaled the hilly mountainsides deep within the Earth. The only idea we had to focus on was to kill the Volturi, before their excessive lifestyle exposes us for what we are. Far too many had gone missing to ignore. Far too many innocent humans had given their lives to quell their insatiable thirst for blood.

The hardest part, that had crossed my mind, more than once, was given over to any humans who might still be living within the Volturi's clutches. Anyone still inside would have to be destroyed, for they would know all our secrets. As we ran, I felt Alice's hand fold itself around my own. She, too, was focusing on that same thought. We could only hope that when the time came, someone else would have to do it. I had been out of the killing game for far too long, to be unwittingly tossed back in. It wasn't just the killing of humans that disturbed me; it was the fact that they were innocent in this. They had been taken from their own families, and brought into this unbelievable Hell. I'd fight to the death to ensure that nothing of this magnitude would ever befall the human race again.

Hour after hour, we silently dashed through the craggy expansiveness of the Underworld. We met no opposition; not a human, nor a serpent, nor a vampire. We did nothing but move as one unit, closely bunched together, in a dense mass of limb-pumping bodies, all with the same goal: Reach Volturi castle as quickly as possible. And finally, when we _were_ staring at the unimpressive stone archway that would lead us inside the very maw of Hell, we collectively wondered if all our preparations, and suffering would be worth it.

Marie's tiny form, dressed in another tight leather bodysuit, hunched low to the ground, and spider-walked across the cobblestone ground, towards the small guard unit. Jasper followed her closely, and stayed tight on her heels. They took out the first row of guards quickly, and we began our assault on the creatures who's very coven rose to power under the guise that our very existence must be a closely kept secret.

* * *

**3rd PPOV**

Aro stood restlessly in the middle of the throne room. Everything had been quiet. Too quiet. Marcus and Caius had left him to his brooding days ago, not being able to tolerate his overbearing need to obsess over just how serious their predicament was.

While it was certainly true that Aro pulled his guard from the brightest and best of the Immortal World, he was also not a fool. A large scale attack, on an army who was still missing several key members would be very successful indeed. Chelsea would be key in the attack on the castle, and he had her with him at all times, in the event that the attack actually took place.

He knew that his time was short. He knew that an attack was coming. He knew that he was afraid, but without a timeframe to guide them, all they could do was wait.

"My Master," A silky voice purred, from the great stone doors. Aro grabbed a fistful of marble from the arm of his throne, and crushed it between his fingertips.

"This had better be good, Heidi." He began, allowing his gaze to filter over her warily.

"I know that you think that Chelsea is key to defending the coven, but what if we could all play a part?"

"Each and every one of us is the key to a successful outcome." Aro corrected promptly, rising from his place in the throne room. He marched surefootedly towards a vaulted window and peered at the crystal blue sky outside. "It's our diligence for the cause that will save our way of life, Heidi."

"Then why does a large portion of our defensive strategy rely upon the protection of '_A Few Good Men'_?" She asked, arching her eyebrow in a rare display of challenge.

"Chelsea has the power to divide their tiny army, causing them to fight and destroy themselves." He said, offering no other form of explanation.

"What if we made our own army?" Heidi broached quietly, holding a breath until she could hear her master's remark.

"Newborns?" He asked quietly, stepping out of the fresh light of the window, and closer to Heidi. "It's risky." He crossed the room quickly, and set himself down at a large table with a built in chess set. Holding the Queen in his hands, he stared down at her marble perfection.

When he'd had this particular piece of furniture commissioned, it was meant as one of many wedding gifts to be bestowed upon Marie of Chevalier. The queen was an exact replica of the softness of her face, the sweetness of her eyes, and the obvious youth of her body. "There isn't enough time, Heidi. I'm almost certain that they'll be here any day now, and the transformation alone takes three days..."

Determined not to show weakness, he stared coldly at the marble queen in his fingers, and placed her back on the board, which seemed to be in the midst of an abandoned game. Standing at the other side of the table, smiling wickedly, Heidi picked up a single piece, "What if the third day was _now_, Master?" Aro's eyes widened, as he took in the seriousness of Heidi's statement. His minions had obviously started an army of newborns, without his input. If circumstances weren't so dire, he would be furious. Without a sign, she placed her pawn down, and said a word that cut through the dense silence like a knife.

"Checkmate."

* * *

Next chapter up, the last battle. Maybe it'll be split into two chapters; I haven't decided. Then all that's left is an epi, to set up the sequel.

My computer is still broken, but it's magically started (sort of) working, so I'm back. Next chapter can be out within a week, if you rock my socks off with reviews.

Remember, **it's my birthday**. Leave your favorite h00r some love, huh?


	38. The Last Battle: Part 1

******All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, or their respective owners. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

* * *

_Formatting for the next few chapters will be a bit different. The battle chaps will be VERY fast paced, and will jump from scene to scene with little warning. It's much less confusing if I do this in 3rd person POV, so that's what you've got._

_By the time you reach the end of this, you're going to wonder when you'll be seeing the next part. The answer is this: I'm writing it as you read. The more reviews that come, the faster the next chapter shows. I'd hate to make you wait... ;) We broke 600 last chapter, and for that, I thank you._

_That being said. Enjoy: "The Last Battle: Part I"_

* * *

**3rd person POV**

The Cullen-Chevalier team rushed into the stone archways that would lead upwards from the bowels of Volturi castle. They were soon assaulted by the rush of a huge herd of rapidly thumping hearts, and the mouth watering scent which naturally coincided. Very few guardsmen had been stationed to watch over the humans, as they were naturally a weaker species. As the small army of vampires overwhelmed the guard, some mistakenly stopped to feed. Jasper ordered them onward, and Emmett pulled a pair of men off of their meal of emaciated adolescents. Humans were trampled en masse in the ongoing battle to overthrow Volturi reign. Unfortunately, the captives were considered collateral damage that would be easily overlooked, as they crawled their way to the top of a tall rock face.

Even for a vampire, the climb was difficult, as there were few decent places to place your feet. Each vampire used their fingers to dig their own finger holes, and slowly traveled up the cliff side. Even with perfect vampiric vision, it was nearly impossible to see the top of the cliff. Moving at vampire speed, the climb would still be a long one. Once a human had the misfortune of tumbling down the dark depths of that cliff, they would have never again made the journey upwards.

Edward led a wave of insurgents upwards, to the throne room. Having never been inside the castle, he had to rely solely on directions proffered by Marie, and Carlisle. They passed their way through stone hallway, after stone hallway. No passage seemed different from the rest, all holding unlit ancient torches, which seemed no worse for wear, despite the centuries of disuse. After several minutes of dark twisting tunnels, Edward saw the telltale marble double doors that he was searching for.

Everyone stopped automatically, and stilled to absolute silence, at the raising of Edward's closed fist. He was focusing on the minds inside the throne room. Their arrival had not gone unnoticed, but there was only one way in, and one way out. He could hear Caius' cool thoughts, and knew that, at the very least, one Volturi brother was inside, and there was no chance of escape. Edward pulled a lighter from his pocket, and with a mere flick of his finger, which could be heard across football fields, he lit the torch closest to the door. The dry, dead wood caught fire with a 'woosh', and instantly crackled with life. He brandished it like a club, and tested the weight of it in his fingertips.

"Chaaaaaarrrrrrgggge!" Edward roared, crashing wildly through the marble doors, as if they were made of naught more than silk. A long trail of venom slid out of his open mouth, and dripped onto the floor, near his shoes, as he pointed his crew onward. Edward Cullen earned his place as ruler, as he set the example for his people to follow. He jumped into the fray with gusto, picking minds for the most dangerous creature amongst them, for his first hit.

* * *

Marie, Carlisle, and Elizabeth led a small group of vampires deeper into Volturi Castle, to find the, hopefully, undisturbed tomb of the final missing Ancient. They, too, passed through mile after mile of unremarkable stone passageways. Here in the underbelly, there were fewer comforts like decorative drapes. Anything that was purely decorative was mostly rotted away, or badly molded in the damp air. Unlit torches lined the walls, spaced precisely every two feet, one on each side of the hallway. This deep into the castle, there were no windows. Everything was pitch black, and it was a good thing indeed that vampires didn't need any amount of light to see.

There were more Volturis below ground, and their group had seen their fair share of fighting. Fortunately for the Cullen-Chevalier's, each of them knew to avoid being within arm's length of Marie. Most of the Volturi guard had never seen a vampiress quite like Marie, and the first time she outstretched her bone white fingertips, to shoot out an uncontrollable blast of fire, she roasted six creatures. They dropped to the cobblestone within seconds, rendered totally useless by the flames.

The Volturis, seeing their brothers and sisters drop like stones at the flaming hands of this woman, all scattered in a panic. Everyone was running left and right, grabbing whatever opponent was stupid enough to get within arms length of their enemy. With minimal Cullen-Chevalier casualty, the group continued on. Carlisle decided to bring up the rear, and try to rush the stragglers.

They broke through a worn wooden door, already partially decayed from the dampness of the air around them, when they saw a sight that made their eyes pale. Their group of thirty vampires was outmatched by sixty of the guard. They stood motionlessly, in a perfectly spaced formation, looking every bit as intimidating as they were rumored to be. Marie stood proudly at the spearhead of their formation, and she looked Aro directly in the eyes.

His own expression turned from one of overly smug, to slightly staggered when he noticed the sheer determination in her demeanor. Every curve of her body, and every plane of her face screamed hatred, anger. He'd seen that look in her eyes when they'd battled together in the past. She was a fierce warrior, who needed to be revered, and never taken lightly. He'd learned that when battling the werewolves in days long gone. As he looked into her hard, stony eyes, he knew that this day would come, and yet he couldn't focus fully on his task here today. He instead found himself thinking over the very beginning of her immortal life, and his hope that she would accept the position of his second wife. The uniting of two impossibly powerful kingdoms. He thought over how her people had been all but destroyed; only the most coveted had been offered a place beside Aro. A place of distinction. He smiled when he thought about those precious few having to fight against their former Mistress. She would finally see their disloyalty with her own eyes, and he hoped that it stung.

Unconsciously, he reached his hand towards her, but she did not return the gesture. Her posture became more rigid, and she crouched low, as if ready to spring. It was quite clear that she came with only domination on her mind. Reconciliation did not appear to be even a remote possibility, and he was surprised by how much that bothered him. For several exaggerated moments, they simply stared at each other, allowing the centuries of hatred, and unresolved emotions to flow between them, like a living force. He watched as her icy blue eyes slowly filtered, and faded, into that milky red, without the pupil. He hadn't seen that stare in centuries, and yet, when he saw it first hand, he couldn't stop the fear from slowly creeping in. This little fight would end badly for one side, and he wasn't as confident as he could have been, that he would be the man on top. The stagnant air around them seemed heavier, and more oppressive under the weight of their powerful opposition.

* * *

In slow motion, Marie rose, and took three fluid steps forward. Aro strolled quietly to meet her, and both armies began to slowly close the distance between them. With the odds this far against them, the Cullen-Chevaliers could be surrounded within moments. Silently, Marie raised one hand straight into the air, high overhead. "Go." She said, in naught above a whisper. Every ear within the stone room heard, however, and as Marie outstretched both her hands to mow down her enemies, all hell broke loose.

Ileana, Vladimir, Jasper, and Emmett Marched the majority of the army up and into the largest part of the castle. The Palazzo del Priori was a huge clock tower on the outskirts of the palace. The clock tower was the largest, open aired space inside the castle walls, and Marie had foreseen the bulk of the battle taking place out in the square. As they slowly crept upwards and outwards, their apprehension grew. There was no opposition. Nothing to stop them, and not even a soul to see that they were there. It wasn't until they saw the first billows of smoke that they knew they were in trouble.

Fiery boulders, wrapped in cloth, soaked in accelerant, began to rain down on the unsuspecting group. While most were able to easily dodge the flames, some were either too slow, or too busy noticing the huge crowd of more than a hundred of the Volturi's most coveted guard. In a square less than half the size of a football field, intermittently broken up by beautifully manicured hedges and rose gardens, the future of all immortal kind would be decided.

* * *

Edward rushed in, with his army close on his heels. He charged at the first creature that he could find. The boy before him was no older than Edward, and his eyes seemed a vibrant, living red, which suggested that his human life had only recently ended. The boy's thoughts were also very random, fickle, and all over the place; which supported the newborn theory. Edward danced left, and then right, and then, sensing that his partner was about to launch, he sidestepped him. He tore off the boy's skull with a sickening 'crack', and then lit the head on fire. So long as the head burned, the rest of the body was virtually useless. After swiftly dismembering, and throwing the body parts in random directions, he moved onto the next closest kill.

The small room was crowded to bursting with bodies. Everything was a dizzying blur of flying arms, legs, and heads all battling for supremacy. Occasionally, smoke would billow, and neither side would know which had lost a member. All that could be done, was to be thankful that it wasn't them, and that they had lived to fight for yet another aimless moment.

* * *

Marie sprung up from the cold cobblestone floor and propelled herself forward, arms and legs seemingly running through mid-air. She latched herself upon Aro, immediately sinking her teeth into his neck. He could feel the venom passing between them, and he wrapped his hands tightly around her waist. He pushed violently, shoving her off of him, but removing a small chunk of his neck in the process. Wincing, he wiped the trickle of venom slowly weeping down his neck, and lowered himself into an offensive position. From her crouch, at his feet, she flipped into the air, and landed high up on his back. Three guardsmen came to their master's rescue; his personal shield, Renata, amongst them. Part of Marie's orders had been to make sure that both Renata, and Chelsea were the first to be taken care of. Carlisle, Paul, and Elizabeth were all concentrating on the tiny woman, who's sole job was to protect Aro della Volturi from all physical attacks.

Just before Renata could be permanently dispatched, Chelsea Volturi pushed a wave of enmity through the room. It tore through like a hurricane, and within moments, most of Marie's army was torn to mere whithers. With a mighty, two legged kick, Marie pushed Aro back, and took off after Chelsea's bobbing ponytail. She couldn't let her get away, or they wouldn't have an army left to fight.

* * *

Sounds of stones breaking, cracking, falling, and thundering could easily be heard all around the castle perimeter. Even by normal, human standards, the night was rife with activity. To any civilians unfortunate enough to be in the area, they would likely think that there was a serious bowling competition taking place. The palace was often host to exotic crowds, and events, and even as it was, the noise level was unlikely to arouse too much suspicion. Thankfully, it was very late at night, and there were few humans wandering the country lanes of Volterra, Italy.

Those vampires sparring outside the palace, were scrambling to outrun not only their opponent, but also burning hedges and grasses. Those present in the gardens could easily discern the battle happening within. The sound of near invincible bodies crashing into, and in some cases _through_ the heavily fortified ancient stone walls peppered the entire castle perimeter. Vladimir reached out, and touched the hand of his mate, each looking determinately into the other's eyes. They only had a fraction of a moment to spend on each other. Volturi guardsmen began to throw themselves off the top of the clock tower, which was loudly chiming twelve, as they did so.

The air vibrated around them, with each pulse of the clock tower's bell. The light of the full moon shone brightly as each member of the Cullen-Chevalier army fought to win the upper hand in a battle that was clearly one sided. By herself, off to the side, Abby hid, trying to remember everything she'd been taught. She hadn't managed more than just a mere tingling of her fingers, but there hadn't been much of a need. Now, her people depended on her, and she knew that with the fires growing rapidly out of control, not only could it kill her friends, but it could also bring in the unwelcome addition of curious humans. Adding humans into the mix would only make their problems that much worse.

Perfectly still, hiding inside a large, empty water barrel, she sat cross-legged, listening to the battle raging around her. She didn't know how long she could possibly go unnoticed, so she tried her best to work quickly. Zafrina had told her that the first step was always to let her surroundings fade away. A clear mind would be the best environment to foster a talent that was still very new.

_'Can you feel your feet?' Zafrina asked. Abby nodded, wiggling her toes. 'Your fingers?' Abby flexed them, and then tightened them around Zafrina's hands. 'Concentrate on your breathing, and keep it slow, and even. In through your nose, out through your mouth.'_

Abby breathed in, and pushed the air out through her mouth, and as she focused more and more on slowing her breathing, the pulsing, snapping, and burning of flesh and earth slowly dropped away.

Vladimir looked up at the crystal clear full moon, hanging high in the sky. It cast an eerie blue glow on all the pale bodies grappling in the square. Slowly, steadily, the wind began to sway the trees. He eyed the grass burning around him, and lunged towards a foe left dangerously out into the open.

The faceless vampire Vladimir picked as his next foe, snapped his teeth, when he felt the force of Vlad's approach. Just in time, the long haired man turned, and braced himself for impact. Vlad noticed that the vampire was strong, and also very quick. Such benchmarks were a sure sign of a long, and prosperous immortal life. He reached for the man's arms, and pulled them around his back. Ileana appeared then, and separated his legs from his body; torn off at the hips. Once the legs were dispatched of, she went for the head. As she twisted and pulled, angry red fissures formed up his neck, and throughout his face. The vampire's face contorted in horror, as he realized his day of reckoning had come. How many hundreds of years had he walked this earth with the knowledge that he would live forever, only to meet his end so quickly. A final sickening snap of metal, and a light toss into the burning grass brought about the end of one more vampire. The winds around them picked up in intensity, bringing the fire nearer to the battle, spreading it over more of the castle grounds. Ileana felt a drip of water fall onto her cheek, as she looked up into the slowly clouding sky above.

* * *

"Alice!" Edward screamed, violently bending his current opponent's spine the wrong way, in an effort to get to his immortal sister. She was currently being overshadowed by a creature more than triple her weight. His greasy black locks fanned around him like a peacocks tail as he swung around to deliver a ferocious kick to her midsection. He clearly rivaled Emmett in size, though contained none of their brother's jovial nature. On the contrary, this dark skinned vampire had nothing but immortal death on his mind, and Alice was the first girl on his dance card.

Alice spared less than a moment to flick her eyes in Edward's direction. It was nearly impossible to see anything in the throne room. Limbs were all over, and there was literally standing room only. People from the outside battle had begun to pull inwards, into the castle, to escape the flames, making the already crowded throne room even more so. There wasn't a vampire in the room who hadn't been hit by a flying limb, some of which were already on fire, and those that weren't, were wriggling along the stone floor aimlessly looking for the rest of it's body. They were in the most heated moment of battle thus far, and could smell burning foliage from the nearby gardens.

The moonlight filtered through the ornate stain glass window behind Alice, as she slowly shifted in a circle. Her opponent was not particularly agile, but when he struck, it was lightning fast. When Edward had called to her, it had been to warn her of an impending strike. Thankfully, she had already seen his next move in a vision, and had adjusted her position accordingly.

A split second decision on her opponent's part found the two of them tumbling through the floor to ceiling stained glass panes, and spilling out into the burning grassland. A slow drizzle was building in intensity, and slowly, the spreading fire was finally beginning to retreat.

Her opponent rolled so that he was on top, and gave her a devilish grin. The vision that slammed through her made her furious, and she propelled herself to the right, rolling them several times, until the man's body met flames. The heat that seared into his skin, instantly melting his clothes, and surprised him enough that she was able to dismember him. She was circled by another three Volturi soldiers before she could finish feeding his pieces to the fire.

The sickly sweet smell of burning flesh blew closer, and Edward realized that the lush curtains, near the broken stained glass window, had caught fire. Indoors, a fire would spread very quickly, and both friend and foe could be destroyed within moments. He did what he could to quicken his pace, but with three separate battles reaching a fevered pitch, the mental voices around him were causing him to lose his focus. He gritted his teeth, and lunged at his nameless, faceless opponent.

* * *

_'You need to feel the energy flowing through you.' She said quietly, regarding Abby patiently. 'When you're concentrating on your breathing, raise your chin to the sky. Picture just the barest pinprick of light, twinkling into the heavens. It's the only bright point in the sky; you'll know it when you see it. Now, watch as the light slowly brightens in intensity. Can you see it begin to pulsate?' Abby continued to focus on her breathing, and began to picture a crystal clear night sky. Easily, she was able to conjure up the image of a small pinpoint in the sky, and she allowed herself to revel in it's healing light._

_'With each throb of the light, it draws closer. Abby, can you feel it's warmth on your face? See the light as it begins to slowly twirl, and fan out waves of energy. Do you feel the power radiating from the light as it nears your skin? Raise up your fingertips in supplication, Abby. Call the energy closer, and bid it inside your body, by way of your fingers. Make yourself a conduit for this spiritual energy; this is your gift.'_

Abby, still sitting inside her barrel, could feel the heat surrounding her. She had managed to conjure up a steady drizzle, but in order to do what she needed to, she would have to kick up a real storm. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough time to practice her gifts. She raised her hands, and tried to force herself to feel the familiar burn of the Goddess' energy. Truth be told, she felt nothing. This was her hour of need, and though she knew that she should focus solely on her power, a small part of her mind was focusing on the fact that she was failing. Her army needed her, and she was failing them.

_'Bring the light closer, Abby. Can you see it? Feel the heat on your skin, and the tingling as the spirit energy draws nearer. Accept it into your fingers, and feel the power as it flows through your veins. Can you feel the heat in your hands, Abby?' Abby could feel something tingling in her arms, so she nodded. 'It may only be a little, Abby. In the beginning, it's hard to know what you're looking for, so if you're feeling something...anything that's different, focus hard on it. Focus on the sensation, and make it grow. Make that little pinprick into a raging desert sun. Turn that 'nothing' into 'something unmistakable'. Once you draw on your powers, you can send them forth. Christ help the creatures that dare to cross you, once you figure out what you're doing.'_

Abby rose from her hiding place, feeling the burning, as it blazed down her raised arms, and into her torso. She winced as it tore straight through to her toes, and when she opened her eyes, she literally saw red. Each swipe of her hands brought forth a strong gust of wind, directing the already burning flames towards her enemies. She had harnessed the power of wind. A triumphant smile spread quickly across her features, as she used a particularly strong gust to rescue a member of her party, by sending their opponent backwards, knocking over a tree.

The burning around them had slowed considerably, as the rainstorm had picked up quite a bit. She pushed her hands outward, in a move akin to a kung-fu punch. As she thrust her arm outward, fingers curled inward, and palms facing out, she could feel the energy as it pushed outward from her hands. Thunder crackled loudly in the sky. Eyes open, she focused on the scene around her. Jasper and Emmett were struggling to pull a group of Volturis off of little Alice. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the woman who had been identified as 'Heidi'. She thrust the heel of her hand outward once more, and cried out in triumph as a gorgeously crafted bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, and incinerated the earth just to the left of Heidi's boots.

* * *

Marie tore after Chelsea, who seemed hell bent on retreating to another part of the castle. Unlucky for Chelsea, Marie knew the palace just as well as she did, as if Marie had been there just yesterday, and not nearly five hundred years prior. Marie could hear that someone was in hot pursuit behind her, but did not fight it. She couldn't tell whether it was friend, nor foe. There were so many of both types around, her eyes simply burned all the time.

Chelsea ran straight through a set of broken, marble double doors, and found herself in the midst of another battle. As soon as she paused for just enough time to turn Edward's people against him, Marie sent a wave of fire out from her fingers, and thrust it in Chelsea's general direction. Unfortunately, someone from their side was caught in the blaze, and it gave Chelsea _just_ enough time to escape. Edward, realizing what was going on, blew past Marie and his mother, calling for his troops to follow them deeper into the castle. Lightning began to pelt down on the fields around the castle grounds, and the windows allowed the light to filter in eerily.

Arms and legs pumping, he darted down a long, narrow hallway, which began to wind to the left. Mental voices pelted him from all sides, confusing him mercilessly. He gripped his head tightly with his fingertips as he darted after Chelsea. Drapes whipped sideways in Edward's wake, and he could hear Marie and Elizabeth's footsteps thundering behind them. A random body slammed through the thick stone of the castle walls, and Edward screeched to a stop. He could smell faint traces of burnt rubber as he stopped short. Emmett was wrestling with Marcus, who was turning out to be more than a worthy opponent.

Edward's eyes flicked from Chelsea's quickly retreating form, and his brother, grappling with an ancient as bulky as he was. Marie yelled for him to go, and sent a warning blast of flames to send him on his way. Without looking back, Edward once again roared to call his soldiers deeper into the shadows of Volturi castle. They were suffering heavy losses, and would need to condense, and reorganize, if anyone was going to make it out alive.

* * *

**Oh shit! What's gonna happen next? Previews will be sent if you review! If you think this chapter was big, wait till you see Part II... Serious laptop throwing situations ahead. Danger Sexy-Edward-Cullen! Danger!**

**Like I said, review for a preview. :)**

My birthday was faboo, btw. There wasn't enough alcohol in the state of NJ to ease up my hangover. And Like Katy Perry says, I'll be doing it all again next week!


	39. The Last Battle: Part 2

All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, or their respective owners. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.

* * *

**I was SO excited about the review count that I decided to post EARLY! The chapters are already written, so why not? You might get the same **privilege** again, if you review this time around, as nicely as the last.**

******So before you guys burn me in my sleep (and believe me, by the time you reach the end of this chapter, you'll want to), read the A/N at the end. One more chapter, and a short epilogue will complete this story. Both are already written. **

******A banner for my next story is on my updated profile, just beneath the one for "Divine Providence".**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Edward looked to the left, and looked to the right. There was nothing that he could do; there were too many thoughts assaulting his mind. Another of Alice's visions blasted through his skull, as he fought back to back with his mother. Chelsea had disappeared into a sea of flailing bodies, and flying limbs when they reached the innermost portion of the castle dungeons. He could feel the air around him tighten when more and more of both sides spilled into the room to join the battle that had transformed into an all-out, raging _war_.

He could feel Elizabeth's back pressed tightly to his, and could hear the repeated gnash of her teeth as she steadily fought to dismember the creature antagonizing her. Elizabeth Masen was no warrior, however, and she was rapidly being overpowered. Edward, sensing this, amped up his own grapple with Heidi. His mother was ill prepared for the rigors battle, having never fought in her second life. Within minutes, she was missing an arm, and since then, he'd been trying to protect her as well as himself. He could only thank God that Bella wasn't there. There was no way that he could have defended them both. Heidi jumped from her perch, and knocked his mother to the ground. Thankfully, Heidi was missing one arm, and several fingers from the other.

So easily dealt with.

He was trying desperately to focus on something other than the stench of burning flesh, and the eerie glow of the raging fire, which was decimating all of the castle not made of stone. The heat inside the dungeon was intense, and it could be seen radiating off the thick stone walls. The Volturi dungeon had somehow been transformed into the world's largest brick oven. The entire situation had fast become a vampire's worst nightmare.

With his mother's help, he was able to rip Heidi's head from her shoulders, and toss it towards a torch burning near the wall. The woman's hair caught fire immediately, and her horror stricken features were the last site Elizabeth processed. Aro, himself jumped on top of her, sensing an easy kill, and ripped her small body into several large pieces, before moving onto the next.

Marie was mentally shouting that Edward needed to be higher up, in order to catch Chelsea. She was steadily turning friend into foe, and needed to be stopped immediately. Fighting the Volturi with their small number was impossible enough, without her making them fight amongst themselves. She had disappeared over the top of a long turret, leading to a long out-of-commission watch tower. Every time Edward attempted to scale the smooth stone wall, another hand grabbed him, and viciously pulled him down. He had somehow managed to steal a moment between grapples to grab his head and wonder how in the _fuck_ he was supposed to function under these conditions.

In his mind's eye, he saw a pair of marble hands heading straight for his throat. He ducked, and jutted out his left leg. As he was spinning around to tear apart his attacker, he noticed a gas lamp at the top of the stairs. He curled his fingers around it and ripped it from it's perch on the wall. He swung it at the gray cloaked figure, but he ducked out of the way before flame could meet foe. Luckily, the man's cloak caught fire, and had to be removed quickly, before it spread to his person. His opponent was fast, and was an obvious fighter. Edward's mental advantage would only make them an even match. He grabbed Edward swiftly around the wrist, and slammed his body hard into the thick stone wall. His arm splintered as it was forced unnaturally behind him. Fissures formed up Edward's neck, and face, along with the wall of the dungeon itself, which was beginning to fall around them, in large chunks.

A sudden thought flashed through his head, and when he saw Aro clash bodies with Carlisle, all other thoughts for him ceased to exist. He thrust his leg outward and upward, delivering a beautifully executed side kick. His opponent was knocked off of the high staircase, and Edward rushed to help Carlisle. He jumped off the side of the stairwell, sailing high overhead, like some sort of avenging angel. He'd totally forgotten his goal of chasing Chelsea. He landed in the midst of a group of Volturi guards, attempting to pull Carlisle off of their master. Renata had, thankfully, been dispatched by a flash of indoor lightning. Her clothes had immediately caught fire, and within moments, she was gone. Abby was a hero, and everyone knew it.

The sound of their bodies colliding thundered through the dungeon, causing boulder sized stone bricks to rain down around the slowly failing Cullen-Chevalier army. Edward could feel the thoughts of the men and women fighting alongside him beginning to despair. Those that Chelsea hadn't managed to turn in the first wave of the battle, could sense that they were losing. They could sense that, without a miracle, this could very well be the end.

Edward felt a wave of despair drift over him, as well. He felt like he was the King who failed his people. The difference between a human war, and this one, was that Edward could not call retreat. This fight was absolutely to the death. He desperately needed a change in tide, and felt like it was always just out of reach. At least everyone was together now; if they all had to die, at least they'd die together.

He ripped the head off of a vampire attacking Jasper, and chucked it into the ever growing pile of burning body parts. Edward left the dismemberment to his brother, and attempted to reach Chelsea once more. Marie's never ending mental harassment was about ending Chelsea, so that they could once again have the upper hand.

When he made the final decision to end her, one of Alice's visions slammed through the inner recesses of his mind. He saw himself pulling his flame throwing gun from his holster, and simply blowing her into oblivion. When her body lay in a useless heap on the floor, everyone stopped breathing. There was no movement, and no sound, as if a great fog had been lifted from the entire dungeon. Members of the Cullen-Chevalier clan began to mercilessly rip apart their enemies, and more surprisingly, many of the Volturi guard began to dismember their own. Chelsea had been the glue that held together a fair chunk of the guard's unhappy population, and without her, there was no one stopping them from revolting along with the Cullens. His dismembering Chelsea was their final hope, and even allowing that, things still looked undeniably bleak. He had seen Marie's latest vision, and while it was better than what Alice had foreseen, there were still heavy casualties to their side.

* * *

Carlisle tried to stay out of Aro's grasp, lest the rest of their plan be discovered, but it was too late. His beady, ruby-red eyes clouded over with blood lust as he grabbed Carlisle by his bare shoulders, and roared with fury. He dove at Carlisle, and together they rolled towards a thick, glass casket. The rolling pair slammed into the base of the casket, and turned it onto it's side. With a huge shattering, not one, but_ two_ bodies rolled out, barely moving, and in danger of being trampled.

"How could you?" Aro roared, fury turning his ruby eyes flat black. He shook Carlisle by his shoulders. Hard. Enough to rattle his teeth, and make him feel like his equilibrium was not what it should have been. "You, who lived among us for centuries? You, who studied in our very universities? You, who had more leniency and trust than any other not part of the Volturi Coven?"

Sensing the importance of the situation, all the bodies in the deep, dark castle seemed to stop and part. They watched with hungry eyes to see which of the two powerful Patriarchs would take a misstep into the raging gas fire, which was started by the first round of explosions.

"Carlisle! No!" Marie cried tearfully, as she watched him wrestle with Aro just millimeters from the blistering flames. She raised her hands, and roasted yet another member of the Volturi guard, but even then, it was too late. With a mighty push from Aro, Carlisle's body went careening towards the fire.

Just before his clothes went alight, he felt a final breeze dishevel his hair, and when his body hit the hard, uneven surface of the pile of roasting bones, he felt the heat lick his skin, and begin to melt his clothes. Before he could truly process the heat around him, his body was slammed hard, from the side, and it sent him rolling. He rolled to put out the fire, and turned to see his rescuer. Marie's body was already being eaten alive by the flames. He turned to her, mouth ajar, and hand over his heart. "Tell Esme I'm sorry. For everything." She said, just before her face crackled, and turned to ash from the flame.

A fury like none other rolled over Carlisle, and he charged after a stunned Aro Volturi. He grabbed his former mentor on the forearms, and with Emmett's help, managed to remove both of his legs. Immediately, they were tossed into the flames. His head, and torso quickly followed. And just like that, Aro della Volturi was no more.

* * *

Edward pushed himself higher, and higher up the turret. When he was lucky enough to reach a stone wide enough to rest his foot on stably, he would use it to propel him further upwards. He could hear that he was being pursued, but he was not afraid. His visions showed that he would be successful, and so he would continue. He could hear Chelsea's thoughts rapidly working to spread enmity even among the Cullen's themselves. It was then that he knew he needed to act fast, and act now.

Finding a small ledge, he used all his strength to push him to just inches away from the top of the tower. With a heady grunt, he crested over the uneven sides of the turret tower walls, and threw himself onto the cold stone floor. As he looked over the surrounding area, he couldn't believe his eyes. The fire was now raging over half of their open ground, and as he was studying the ever growing piles of ashes, the world around them was rocked with an unbelievable explosion. The vast below ground cavern was instantly filled with a bright, white light, and a high pitched keening that seemed to emanate from the flames.

Rising from the ashes, was the bright white image of a phoenix, and as it soared high overhead, it flew closer and closer to Edward. He stared dumbly at the creature before him, who simply thought in his direction. '_Destroy her, or be destroyed.'_ It was Marie's voice, and Edward realized, in that moment, that she was really and truly gone.

A steady rain began to pour, thanks to Abby, and Edward again, began his slow, torturous search for Chelsea. The one creature who held the key to the Cullen-Chevaliers having their hard earned victory.

"Chelsea!" He roared viciously, feeling copious amounts of venom flood his mouth, and escape from his half open lips. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" He pushed open a door, which was already half off its hinges, and began to stroll leisurely down the overly shallow stairwell. It wound around and around, in a large circle, and he took a moment to look downward, in the center section that was just open air. He saw a flicker of her hair move, and quicker than a flash, he launched himself off the side, and tumbled down, floor after floor. He jutted his hand out, and grabbed the banister when he was just to the left of her. She gasped in surprise when she was cornered between herself, and Jasper Cullen, who had quickly followed Edward down the turret.

Her mind began to work overdrive, and when Edward looked into Jasper's eyes, he saw revulsion. Chelsea was good, very good. Jasper was the one weak link in the Cullen chain; only in the family for the love of his mate. He began a menacing pace towards Edward, with his hands outstretched in an unmistakably murderous pose. Before Jasper could reach him, Edward lunged towards her, and the pair rolled swiftly down the stairs, grappling for both victory, and stability. Teeth snapped, clothing ripped, and body parts flew.

Before Edward knew what had happened, he was missing his left arm. He could feel the venom pouring from the open wound, and could feel his connection to the appendage weakening as he rolled further down the stairs. Using his legs, he locked them around her long, slim neck. His one good arm held her tightly at the waist, and he stretched his body taut. Her head separated from her torso when they reached the bottom of the stairs. He struggled to reach the lighter in his left hand pocket, holding Chelsea's pony tail with his teeth. Lighter in hand, he lit her lithe body aflame, and darted out the door of the turret.

* * *

Jasper blinked, and tried to clear the mental fogginess from his brain. The out of control sensation was so great, he had to hold onto the stone wall to steady himself. Looking around, he realized that he had no idea where he was, but at his feet, he saw something that made the venom in his veins stop pumping. Edward's arm was crawling uselessly up the stairs. "Edwarrrrrrd?" Jasper yelled, grabbing the arm, and tucking it into the strap of his shoulder holster. He darted down the stairs only to find a pile of unidentifiable ashes. "Edwarrrrd!" He roared again, staring uselessly at the pile of what could only be his brother-in-law's ashes.

He darted out the side door, and began to tear limb from limb. Something inside him had broken, though he had the feeling that the tides had, indeed, turned in their favor. Something in the way that it was now the Volturi, defending themselves within the shadow of a surrounding Cullen-Chevalier army. He found renewed strength and vigor as he ripped apart each new member of the Volturi guard, and just when they thought that they reached the end, just when they thought that they'd won, a slow mist began to drift across the ground. The Cullen-Chevaliers eyed the mist warily, wondering what was going to be, as it crept closer towards them. As the thick haze reached the first wave of the army, creatures began to simply drop, like a domino effect. Carlisle's voice could be heard above the din, warning his people to scatter, and to search for the boy called 'Alec'. He would surely be leading the second, and obviously final wave of the attack. With both Aro, and Marcus gone, Caius was the only figurehead left to guide their failing troops.

* * *

Upon stepping out of the turret, Edward had been immediately embraced by a member of the opposing army. Not having two hands to defend himself, he used his legs as best he could. He pushed the man closer, and closer to the stairwell, leading to the bottom of the cavern, where the humans were kept. Caught at the edge of a stair, by the hood of his cloak, Edward saw his opportunity. He used his foot to separate the creature's head from it's body, and then lit the body on fire. Edward began to run towards the humans, and away from the battle. He wanted to take care of what needed to be done there, before there could truly be any peace.

The first few, he fed upon, needing to keep up his strength. The fresh human blood was a burst of immaculate flavor on his parched tongue. His battlefield exertions, and the loss of his arm had made him terribly thirsty. As he began to ruthlessly destroy the captives, he heard the sounds of screams above him. He was useless to the battle now, and would continue to complete the second wave of their mission until his friends and family could find him, and return his arm to him.

He had nearly completed his mission, when he felt a hand firmly grab his ankle. He looked down to find an unburned vampire, missing his legs, and his head dangling by a thread. The legless creature grabbed his other ankle, and began a deathroll that led both of them towards the edge of a great cliff, where thick pools of lava could be seen, trailing lazily in a snake pattern at the bottom of a chasm. Edward's eyes opened wide with horror, as the next, and final of visions came pouring through his mind.

His body. Melted in lava.

* * *

Did he live? Did he FUCKING _**live**_? Put your pitchforks down and listen, h00rs. I don't know, but you can, if you follow these instructions:

For my **regular reviewers**, leave a review for a preview of the next chapter. For my **lurkers, three SIGNED reviews** for any chapter will get you the answer you seek.

Otherwise, you have quite a wait to find out if I killed Edward, in addition to his mother, and his mother-in-law, three quarters of both armies, and ALMOST Carlisle. It would be so easy to kill him, you know... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Banner for my next story is up. Check it out!


	40. The Ending

******All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, or their respective owners. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

* * *

_I debated whether to do my grand thank yous now, or after the Epilogue. I decided that since this is the last OFFICIAL chapter of the story, I would do it here._

If you've ever reviewed this story, added it to your favorites/alerts, or pimped it to your friends, I thank you. If you've ever taken a moment out of your time to read this story, I thank you. If you've made it to the final chapter, despite the long waits between, I thank you.

For all that you do, for all that you've done, and for all that you will do in the future, I humbly thank you for sticking with me. I never dreamed of writing a story that would hit more than six hundred reviews, and a readership that spanned more than seven hundred hits per chapter. It's a big deal for me, and I feel like it's the end of an era that was two years in the making.

Enough rambling. On with the show.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

**Chapter 40**

They stood motionless, over the last of the burning bodies. Every pair of onyx eyes were fixed on the haunting undulations of the flames, as they devoured not only foe, but friend too. More were lost in the battle's final moments, after Chelsea's destruction, than any other time in the fight. Not only did the Cullens regain their soldiers, but many of the Volturi, too. Her terrible gift kept many of the Guard against their will, and yet, they had no idea of their unhappiness until her body became nothing more than a pile of ashes.

A final count had yet to be reached, but it was confirmed that more than three hundred immortals perished in the battle. Such a magnitude of immortal death had never before been reached. Not even in the Vampire Wars that raged across the southern United States, in the latter half of the 19th century. The continuance of the vampire's clandestine existence had been secured, but many wondered if perhaps the cost had been too high. If the sizes of the mounds of bodies were any kind of indicator, the death toll may have even crested five hundred. A sombre silence fell over the remaining Cullen-Chevaliers as they combed the castle for any remaining body parts. Arm loads of flesh lay everywhere, all perfectly still, in immortal death. Pools of congealed venom coated the stone floor in a slippery river of death.

Alice's arms were locked firmly around Jasper's waist. She was howling in anguish. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and she were the only members of the Cullen family to escape the onslaught alive. Elizabeth, Marie, and Edward had paid with their lives, and they would have to return to that big house in New Orleans with the news. Alice had already seen that Bella would take the news badly.

Isabella had been denied her opportunity to say goodbye, since she'd been in the throes of her change when they left for the Underworld. "We'll get through it." Jasper urged, as he poked at the slowly extinguishing pile of ash, and bone with a large metal poker. "We'll have to, Alice. And no matter what happens now, we do this together." He could feel the tension rolling off of his wife in waves, and placed his hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"I see things getting bad, Jasper. I'm scared that we may have opened up a huge can of worms, and I don't have a fishing pole." She sighed heavily, and sunk down on a smooth hunk of rock, which had fallen from the vaulted ceiling above, sometime in the fight.

"Bella's stronger than you give her credit for." Jasper said smoothly. Alice stopped fidgeting with her grime encrusted nails, and really looked into his dirt smeared eyes.

"She not only lost her mate, and father of her children, but she also lost her mother, her mother-in-law, her friends... This isn't a group of random acquaintances, Jasper; these people _meant_ something to her." He felt her ire flare, like a tangible wall of fire, it both engulfed, and frightened him, all at the same time. He focused harder, and pushed more tranquility inter her system, only stopping when her eyes slightly drooped. He studied her seraphic face carefully, and despite the years, the grime, and the tragedy that surrounded them, he loved her more than he ever had. He was grateful she'd pulled through OK, fully realizing how many didn't have that opportunity.

"As I mentioned; we'll deal with it. Together. As a family." He licked his fingers, wiped her left cheek clean, and then gave her a kiss. "You'll have to excuse me." He said, holding up one finger, and strolling across the mound towards Carlisle. His stress factor was through the roof, and Jasper placed both his hands on the man's shoulders, just to get him to be coherent.

Carlisle held his son's dismembered arm silently, debating whether to throw it into the fire. At long last, he found that he could not. Somewhere, he sensed that his son was still alive, for if his head had been destroyed, any other limbs would be lying motionless on the ground. The arm in Carlisle's hand was twitching with vigor, and he hoped and prayed that he'd see his son alive once more.

Where more than a hundred and fifty soldiers strolled into Volturi castle, only thirty five walked out. Carlisle and Jasper placed great sticks of dynamite throughout the palace, and set it to detonate just before dawn. Together, they all went on a post war hunt, and once they were sated, bathed in a river, and changed clothes. Once presentable, they made the long trek back to the airport, and each went their separate ways. No grand speeches were necessary. Nothing more was required of the group that had come together to do the impossible. The battles were over, and the war was done. If necessary, they would band together again, but for now, all anyone wanted to do, was go home, relish in the comforts around them, and lick their wounds. Many, who had begun the trek as mated pairs, had lost their loved ones. Those still grieving had no interest in grand speeches, pomp, circumstance, and gestures of goodwill.

With a heavy heart, Carlisle boarded the plane. Edward's arm was below them, in the cargo bay. They sat quietly, and stock still, until the plane touched down at New Orleans International Airport. It was a short drive to the mansion, and the battle hardened warriors were out of their cars before they were fully stopped in the driveway.

Hearing the car's tires crunch on the gravel driveway, Esme ran outside. The sun, which had spent the majority of the day hiding behind a cloud, chose that moment to grace the world with it's light. Her eyes flicked to the swaddled infant in her hands, and noticed the subtle glow of her skin. Though markedly different from her parents, the glow of young Lily's skin would still likely keep her inside, on bright days. She smiled indulgently as she watched the baby's reddish brown hair fell into her doe eyes.

Almost immediately, she wrapped her free arm around Carlisle. Instantly, she felt the sweet relief which she'd been craving since their army had first stepped foot out the door. After nothing more than a moment, Esme's eyes trailed to the other members of her family, noting which members were absent.

"Edward," Esme gasped, and turned back to face the house. A strangled cry sounded behind them, and they all turned to see Bella, standing in the doorway, with a young boy sitting high in her arms. It was impossible to fathom that the two children had once been twins. In the span of their two and a half month absence, the young Luke Masen had transformed into a perfect rendition of a toddler. Carlisle, who had taken his granddaughter into his arms, quickly returned her to Esme. He strode closer to Bella cautiously, eyeing the child in her arms. He felt like a stranger amongst a sea of family, though he knew that he had to focus on his mission. His one job was to tell Bella that her husband wouldn't be coming home.

"He's not with us. He didn't make it back." Carlisle noted with a heavy cry of anguish. "Gone." Jasper, who had not left the town car, opened the door, and pulled out a large black box. He carried it slowly over to Bella, and laid it at her feet. He could feel the grief crushing her, as well as the waves of disbelief, and anger all swirling inside of her. In a newborn, those emotions were all highly dangerous, and he too, found himself eyeing the young boy clutching tightly to her lilac colored sweater. She eyed the large casket at her feet, and placed the child on the marble entranceway.

"Go inside, Luke Masen." She ordered, and watched as the toddler ambled inside without a word. Carlisle watched in wonder as he settled his tiny frame onto an antique wooden bench, and began to silently read "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu. Carlisle stared at the long limbed, spindly armed child in confusion. Already, he appeared to have the stature of a four year old human, though his mind seemed lightyears ahead of his body.

"How?" Bella asked Jasper, looking at him hollow eyed, trailing her fingers on the smooth casket containing her husband's ashes.

"He died destroying Chelsea." Jasper explained, placing both his hands palm down on her shoulders. He kept her at arm's length, and stared deeply into her glowing crimson eyes. He could see all the sorrow, and terror floating in the orbs of his newlyborn sister-in-law, and he found that he _wanted_ to take it all away. He wanted to, but he couldn't. An immortal never fully healed from the loss of a mate. He briefly pondered the look on Paul Sarebresole's face when he realized that Marie was gone. "He's the reason we survived, Bella; he's the only reason that we won." Suddenly, perhaps a cruel intervention by fate, the casket began to quiver, and then shake.

"What is this? Some kind of _joke?_" Bella roared angrily, as she ripped open the cover of the casket. As soon as the ashes hit the light of day, they swirled through the air, into the direction of the light breeze. Bella was left staring at the left arm of her husband, a badly abused wedding ring still in tact. She cried, at the sight of his limb; the only surviving part of him, and clutched it close to her chest.

"As long as we both shall live." She blubbered, though no tears would fall. The arm stilled, as she held it, clutching at the fibers of her sweater, as if finally at peace. She carried the useless limb inside, holding it like a precious infant, and locked herself inside her bedchamber, refusing to come out until a moment of her choosing.

* * *

She stayed locked in her room for 10 days, refusing to leave the room to tend to her own needs, nor those of her children. Luke Masen seemed as well as ever, whether his mother was present in his life, or not. Lily Elizabeth, however, was inconsolable. The only time she was quiet, was when she'd gone still. Perhaps even more disturbingly, was that Alice could see the future of neither child.

She had little time to ponder that meaning when someone called out that Baby Lily had suddenly gone limp, and seemed to have stopped breathing. That was the catastrophe that finally brought Isabella out of her room. The child's heart somehow still beat, though she hadn't taken a breath for hours. Carefully, they laid her tiny body on a fainting couch, in the parlor.

The sight of an infant all laid out brought Esme up short, and she had to quickly leave the room. Alice and Emmett followed her, whispering quietly on the back porch.

"What do you think this means?" Bella asked a frantic Carlisle.

"She's definitely still alive. Her heartbeat tells us that." The good doctor shrugged, "I've never seen anything like this before. I don't really know what to tell you. She could be in a coma, or it could be part of an unrealized gift. We won't know until she's old enough to tell us."

"I can't wait that long, Carlisle." She begged, clutching the tiny hand, of her tiny child to her chest.

"Hopefully, Bella, we won't have to. I'll make some phone calls, do some research, and see what I can find." He paused quietly, looking deeply into her eyes, "In the meantime, however, you do have a duty to perform."

And that was how she found herself descending the plantation's grand staircase, dressed to the nines in her mother's finery. She held no scepter, as a royal of her stature might. In it's stead, she held a lush, purple silk pillow. Edward's dismembered arm lay slightly wrinkled, from the lack of venom flow, and useless atop the pillow. She carried Edward's limb with her wherever she went. She simply refused to part with the only remaining part of her husband. Jasper had tried to take the broken limb from her, and had tried to burn it. His mission to give Edward a chance to rest in peace, and Bella a chance for some closure, but after Bella's violent reaction, he decided that he wouldn't be trying that again.

Whenever Edward's arm was more than a few feet from his bride, the hand would crawl its way across any surface he found, to rest peacefully in her lap. Bella hoped that wherever the rest of him might be, he was on his way back to her.

* * *

So, I was a real bitch, this time around. We still don't know if he made it! Son of a BITCH! Review, and I'll send you a preview of the Epilogue, which will not only answer your question, but also be a peek into the sequel.

Put me on **Author Alert** for upcoming stories! I have quite a few that'll be popping up in the near future, and you don't want to miss out.


	41. Chapter 41

******All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, or their respective owners. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

* * *

_This story is up for super-dee-duper massive rewrites. If you would, please leave me any suggestions that you'd like to see in the upcoming version. The more suggestions, the better! _

_I did this at the same time as a chapter update so I didn't fake you guys out. I hate that, and I'm sure you do too._


	42. The Epilogue

******All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, or their respective owners. The plot and the other characters are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.**

* * *

And now, the moment you've ALL been waiting for... *drum roll*

Edward!

I must warn you that reading this will raise a lot of questions. Ask away, and know that, if it doesn't give away any plot info (for the next story), I will happily answer. You guys know I always hand answer each and every review. Please, keep them coming.

There will be another chapter of the Cullens, reorganizing in New Orleans. They have to, essentially, restructure the entire vampire world. This will be the crux of the next story, which will be entitled "Reproachful, Repugnant, Resigned". I have not begun outlining, nor have I done any solid writing for it. It's coming, but I need a break to work on something new.

If you haven't done so already, add me to your author alerts. When the time comes, I'll post a new chapter here, in case someone misses an alert, just to let you know that "RRR" has been put up. That being said, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_**Épilogue Partie Un**** – ****Edward**_

"Daddy!" A shrill voice called, the sound, though tiny, reverberated off of the sides of the great rock walls. "Daddy, please!," She cried, trying desperately to catch his attention, "Stay away from the fire!" His gummy, scorchingly dry eyes finally peeled open. A blistering fire roared within his throat, as soon as he regained awareness of his surroundings. Edward hadn't been this thirsty since he was a newborn. He lifted his head in time to see that he was just millimeters from the open fissures of slowly bubbling, molten rock. He had every recollection of how he got there, though he had no idea how long he had been. "Daddy!" The voice hissed, now more irritated, than soothing.

Edward's limbs were heavy, and it made moving around, even with his vampire strength, difficult without effort. His black eyes narrowed in the direction of the tiny child, standing directly over the bubbling magma. He wondered how the fire did not consume her, with her so near to touching the shifting fluids at her feet. Bubbles popped, and exploded all around her, but none seemed to cause her harm. It was as if she were there, but she was not.

Her little face was pinched in concentration, as if appearing before him was not without great effort. She had a gauzy, ghost-like composition, but was definitely there before him. Her heart shaped face was imploring him to stand, and broken though his body seemed to be, he carefully reattached his badly torn leg.

Reagitating the wound, enough to kick start fresh venom reproduction was a slow, and painful process. Once it was completed, and his limb was firmly attached, he began to follow the slowly drifting child. Edward studied her closely, and as he did, he realized that she was the younger of the two wood nymphs, from the Serpent's statue garden.

"Who are you?" He asked, easily keeping up with the child's slowly ambling pace. She moved no faster than any ordinary human being.

"Silly," She replied, looking directly into his eyes, "I'm Lily 'liz'bith. Gramma sent me to get you."

He froze where he stood, and stared at her tiny features. While he couldn't believe it, he couldn't not. In her, he saw so very much of Bella, and so very much of _himself._ The long, soft curls were definitely a gift from the Masen's, but her hair color, which had faded from her birth-time ginger, to a rich mahogany, was all Bella. Her nose, which was pert and button-like, was also the spitting image of Bella's. He was pleased to note that she had developed his lips, his cheekbones, and that sultry, crooked smile.

"Impossible." He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She said you'd say that." Her eyes were alight with joy, and she beckoned him to follow her up the side of an underground cliff. "You'll hafta hold me, Daddy." She said, matter-of-factly, holding her arms out. Edward crouched down, and while he did not feel her in the slightest, he could see her hazy arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He had no idea what to make of her.

Rock climbing one-armed was not on his shortlist of favorite hobbies, and he groaned in displeasure. The weakness in his limbs, directly caused by the burning in his throat, slowed his pace considerably. "Where, exactly, are we headed, Lily?"

"Home." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. She sounded wistful, lost, and more sad than he cared to imagine. The rest of their climb was done in silence, and when he was through, he crouched again, to let her back down onto the ground. He was violently thirsty, and was more than thankful that he couldn't smell the scent of his imaginary daughter's blood, nor hear the thumping of her heart. He sat down to take an unnecessary rest. More for his mental health, than anything else, he hung his head between his knees, and took several deep, cleansing breaths. When he looked up, he saw her staring at him with a mixture of impatience, curiosity, and. She reminded him, so much, of Bella, which made him smile. He had hoped that she would develop her mother's funny attitude.

"Hurry!" She said urgently, starting to drift away noiselessly. He rose to follow her, having to move slowly, to keep up with her pace. "Mommy needs your help. She's really lost. Really sad." Her once joyous voice turned hollow, scared, and very, very sad. "I can't go home unless I bring you with me, daddy. Gramma said so."

"You're just a baby, Lily. You were just born, hardly three months ago. How, exactly, are you here, looking like an eight year old?"

"That's cuz I _am_ eight, Daddy." She put her tiny fists, on her tiny hips, and Edward hid his chuckle with a cough.

"Why can't I touch you?" He asked, swiping his hand through the haze that made up her figure.

"It's my _gift_." She said haughtily, with a silent, "Duh!" tacked onto the end of the sentence. "Hurry, Daddy. We have to hurry. Luke Masen is in _big_ trouble, and mommy doesn't know what to do! She's been lost and alone since you didn't come home."

"Didn't come home?" He asked incredulously. "Lily, how long have I been laying there?"

"Long enough that everyone thinks that your dead. _Hurry_, Daddy! We have to keep going, or mommy is going to make a mistake that will cost us all _everything!_"

Climbing with only slightly renewed vigor, he placed one foot in front of the other, and carried his beautiful child up from the center of the earth.

"Lills," He began, laying weakly on the stone floor. "I need to hunt. I feel like I can't move a muscle." Edward's missing arm, and his newly reattached leg had weakened him badly. The instant that he stopped moving, his body felt like it was made of lead. He found, for the first time in a century, that he could hardly lift his hand. He was weak, and while that weakness wouldn't kill him, it certainly had the potential to make his existence miserable for the foreseeable future.

"You _have_ to keep going, Daddy, or we'll be too late. Don't worry. I'll take you somewhere to feed; you'll be okay." His hollow, sunken black eyes followed his daughter's lithe movements as she drifted slowly over the vast expanses of rock. Each step he took, was one step closer to his wife, and children. And he'd be damned if he stopped moving before all three of them were being held tightly in his arms.

* * *

Epilogue Partie Deaux – Jane

In the months after the battle, Jane carried Alec's ashes everywhere. She couldn't accept that he was dead, but after much intense coaching, she was finally able to admit that she was wrong. Alec Volturi was gone, never to return. Jane felt that keeping his ashes contained would be dishonorable to his memory—his _human_ memory. While he had made a fearsome vampire, he had made a fantastic twin brother. She grimaced as her inside tensed, as she pondered over their lives together.

She had, initially, wanted to scatter his ashes on the site that held their mother's grave. Like so many of "human" Jane's familiar haunts, however, it had been urbanized, and turned into an apartment building. The idea, while novel, no longer seemed appropriate. Jane knew that her mother was no longer there, and neither was her spirit. Not to make the trip a total waste, she wandered into the area's only nature preserve. As if it were yesterday, she found their favorite meadow

Realizing that all that was left of her brother was in that metal urn was gut wrenching. She felt more vulnerable, more human, than she ever dreamed possible. The emotions coursing through Jane's body were very unfamiliar to her. She, who had led a life wrought with both detachment, and violence had had no idea how to deal with the sudden onslaught of feelings on her own. After a time of intense heartache, she enlisted the help of a therapist. A not-so-young vampiress, whom Jane had met in the trenches, ran a very successful practice outside of Vancouver. She was happy to "squeeze Jane in" to her busy evening schedule.

They had spent countless hours pouring over Jane's long lived life, which had often been comprised of playing a double agent. Pretending to have unwavering loyalty, when the exact opposite was true, had paid a toll on Jane's ability to trust others. While she still had a long way to go, she was much closer to being at peace than she had been, in over three hundred years. Her biggest hurdle now was the inappropriate nature of Aro's relationship to her. She had always considered their consorting to be incestuous in nature, and it had twisted her already gnarled insides, and had made her a colder, harsher vampire. She realized, in a particularly spectacular moment of clarity, that that may have been Aro's exact intent. He was smarter than she had ever realized. She shook her head quietly, and sighed.

Jane stood barefoot, on the lush, green forest floor. It was springtime, and she could smell the wildflowers as they swayed in the breeze. This was her first trip back to the meadow since her siring, and with all likelihood, it would be her last. There was little holding her to the land now, and there would be even less, once she completed today's mission. She held the heavy, metal decanter in her hands reverently, and sighed.

"It shouldn't have been like this," She began, catching the reflection of her crimson eyes in the nearby stream. "It didn't have to end this way, you know..." She sat the urn down on the spongy forest floor, and waded, ankle deep, in the stream.

"Do you remember when we would come here as children?" She picked up a handful of pebbles, and began to skip them across the water's surface. "We would play hide and seek, and catch fish for our supper?" Having skipped enough rocks, she returned to the stream's edge, and stretched out upon the soft, spongy, grass. "What about when we hid in the trees, and dropped rocks on any riders that we could find? That's how we found that signet ring; do you remember?" The breeze blew softly, but it didn't bring any answers. She knew, rationally, that he couldn't come back to speak to her, but it still hurt, that he didn't.

The meadow was almost all that was left of their familiar human world. Their home had long since disintegrated, but she could still give him this. It's what _she_ would have wanted, had their positions been reversed. Much of what had once been the lush forests, of their childhood, had now been urbanized. The the last smatterings of verdant beauty had been made into a small nature preserve.

"I remember when you got caught in my fishing line, and the hook went through your arm. You cried like a child, until mother pulled it out of you!" She chuckled briefly, but the action brought her little relief. She couldn't escape the pain in her heart, though she so badly wished that she could.

Her crimson eyes were closed, and she silently reminisced about their final meeting. She'd sought him out immediately, upon her arrival at the castle, and thankfully, he'd been completely alone, at the time that she'd found him. She knew that he would be held off until the final moments of the battle, and she had known precisely where he'd be. When she first approached him, Jane had ultimately hoped for reconciliation. He, too, had once served Marie, and had even loved her like a mother. Alec was a different man then, she realized, as she looked into his time hardened eyes. The centuries with Aro had made him shrewd, vengeful, and the polar opposite of the boy she had once known. Aro had molded her brother into a perfect replica of himself.

Their conversation had been brief, but stilted. She begged him to reconsider his stance, but he would not. He _could_ not. Chelsea's grip on Alec had been strong, and he had no compassion for his sister, who stood just inches before him. He told her that she meant nothing to him, and that she was the very lowest of traitors, to be supporting a leader who's coven had so clearly fallen.

At some point, Alec had begun to race to the dungeons, perhaps feeling that the time for his intervention had come. Jane had given chase, but Alec had always been faster. She cared for him too much to use her gift upon him, and she hadn't come to the point where she was able to separate herself enough to do it. He had already begun to invoke the rolling fog that would incapacitate any who were unlucky enough to be embraced within. She knew that she needed to stop him. It was now, or never, and she knew that she now had no choice.

While she didn't relish in the thought of killing her flesh and blood, it had been absolutely necessary. She was under no false pretenses that he wouldn't have returned the favor. Their altercation had been surprisingly brief. Alec had been fully immersed in his task of conjuring up his deadly weapon, and had not realized that Jane was quite so close. She'd ripped his arms from his torso before he had time to react to what had happened.

Jane looked down at her brother, adoringly, when he was little more than a torso and a head. She noticed with anguish that his expression had changed. His brow had significantly softened, and the way his shoulder moved, she knew that his hand would have cradled her cheek, had it still been attached to his body. Everything about his body language was contrite; he said that he loved her, and that he was sorry. For everything.

It was at that moment, that Jane knew, Chelsea had finally been destroyed. Knowing she was gone, however, did not change her options. Alec, too, needed to be destroyed. He was too far gone, down a path where she could not rescue him. She could never fully trust him, after his centuries of servitude to Aro. Despite what he would have her believe, he had served the Volturi, and believed in their cause, with his full heart. Wholly without thought, she mechanically pulled his head from his shoulders, and threw his limbs into the raging fire.

Jane's mission today was to offer something that he would have never given her; an honorable scattering of his ashes, in a place that had meant something to him. With little flourish, she screwed open the outer lid, and placed it next to her, on the soft, green grass. After, she pulled the plastic top loose, with a slightly audible 'pop'.

"Goodbye, my brother." She shook the ashes onto the grass, and the wind carried it into the air, and into the stream. The bright sunlight, which already had kissed Jane's skin, was reflecting off of the last of Alec's ashes, as he returned to the earth. She fished into her pocket, and withdrew a weather-worn signet ring, one they'd found as children, playing in this very location. Reverently, for the boy that had been, she kissed the top. For the vampire, she hurtled the ring far out, and it landed with a splash, in their small, childhood stream.

When it was pulled from his ashes, her first thought was to keep it as a memento. But in the time that followed, as she carried it with her, it became obvious that she could not see the good memories, without also seeing the bad. Now, with both the ring, and her brother lost forever, she was able to remember her past as she chose, and build her future as she saw fit. She saw no reason why her future could not involve the Cullens, who had also suffered terrible losses. She picked up her bag, containing all her worldly possessions, and began her long journey back to New Orleans.

* * *

As I mentioned, next chapter will be back in New Orleans. We'll be seeing lots of the twins, Bella, and how she handles her new role. Keep reading, and be on the lookout for new stories!


End file.
